Johto Adventures: A Journey Begins
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Follow the story of young trainer named Henry, trying to aim for the top! With his friends Alfred, Gilbert, and Ludwig at his side their is nothing he can't do! Join Henry and his friends journey across the Johto region earning badges, catching Pokemon, and even dealing with an evil organization!
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Hello and welcome! This is indeed a Pokémon Hetalia crossover! Now I am going to make this more like the anime rather then the video game because it's more fun! So sit back and relax. Enjoy the read and tell me what you think! Now don;t leave any rude reviews people. Come on. Be smart and not an idiot. Anyways! Enjoy! And here are characters! Also if you have any questions ask!**

**Characters  
Henry - Male!Hungary  
Henry's father - Magyar  
Romulus - Rome  
Vladamir - Romania  
**

In the Johto region was a small little town called New Bark town. In that town lived a family of three. A son, a father, and a daughter. A new adventure is unfolding for a certain boy today.

It was a nice sunny morning and in bed lied a boy with brown hair in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, and a peaceful sleeping expression on his face. The sun was shinning bright through his window and then his alarm clock went off. He groaned and stirred in his sleep hitting the snooze button. He groaned as he sat up. This was Henry Hedervary. He was a young boy who was now old enough to start his Pokemon journey. He looked at the clock and grinned.

"Almost time! I should start getting ready!" He threw the covers off his bed and jumped out of the bed, running to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. When he was done he took his hair out of its messy pony tail and combed out his hair before retying it. He winked at himself in the mirror.

He then went to put his clothes, white button up shirt, suspenders, and some pants, along with his shoes, and last but certainly not least. His official Pokemon Trainer belt that holds up to 6 Pokeballs. Henry put on his sunglasses and laughed as he ran down stairs.

"Hey dad! Today is the big daaaaay! I am SO excited!" He ran into the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table.

An older man with grey hair tied in a pony tail and dull green eyes chuckled lightly as he set down a plate of pancakes for his son. "Oh yes. This is a very important day for any young trainer."

Henry smiled and started to eat his pancakes. "Hey dad? Do you think I will be as strong of a trainer as you were?"

He chuckles and ruffles his hair. "If you work hard and train hard and love your Pokemon then I think you will be an excellent trainer my boy!" He smiles and pats his head.

Henry grins and nods. "Got it! I know one day I'll be able to beat all the conferences in all the regions! I dunno if I can beat all of the Elite four and the champion but I just might one day!"

His father laughs and rubs his back. "Just keep your head up son. Remember every loss is just a chance to get better. So don't be so down if you lose every now and again."

"Got it dad! I understand!" He smiles.

He chuckles."I'm glad. Now I packed everything you needed. Be careful. Don't bother any beedril or Ursaring. Also make sure to make eye contact with a trainer when you want to battle.

Henry laughs. "Okay dad! I get it! No need to worry! I've been preparing my whole life for this!"

He father hugged him against his chest and nodded. "I know...just make sure to call every now and again."

Henry smiles and finishes his pancakes. "Promise pops! Now I have to get a move on!" He smiles and runs to the door, grabbing the backpack that was near the door. "Alright pops! I'll see you later! And tell sis I'll miss her and don't miss me to much!" He laughs as he runs out the door.

His father chuckles and picks up his plate and sets it in the sink. "That boy has a lot of energy. I wish him the best of luck on his journey."

Henry took a deep breath as he closed the door behind him. He grinned big and ran out his yard and down the dirt road. The pidgy were flying high in the sky, a furret was watching the boy run before dashing off into another direction. A new trainer set off to get his first Pokemon from Professor Romulus. A well known Professor for his many studies on Pokemon abilities and evolution. He was a bit of a ditz and a klutz but he was still a well respected Pokemon Professor.

Henry stood at the Pokemon lab doors and smiled big. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. "Heeeeelllloooo Professor Romulus! I, Henry, have come here to get my very first Pokemon!"

Professor Romulus had dark brown hair and curls poking out of his head, olive colored eyes, and a smile on his face. "Oh! Henry! Hello! Here for your first Pokemon?"

Henry nods and grins. "Yes sir! I am ready to pick my Pokemon!"

He chuckles. "Well that's buono! But you'll have to wait a minute. Another Pokemon Trainer just showed up a few seconds ago." He stepped aside and revealed a young boy with shaggy light brown hair with a small hat resting on the top of his head and two ribbons cascading down, one yellow the other blue. He had red eyes and a small fang poking out the left side of his mouth. He smirked at Henry.

Henry glared at him. "Vladamir..."

He chuckled. "Oh Henry. Late as ever. Looks like I get first pick~"

Romulus waved his hands around. "Okay you two! Now just calm down."

Henry crossed his arms and lifted up his sunglasses. "I'll just let Vlad here pick his Pokemon first...just because he got here first. Then I can totally battle him and beat him so hard he'll go home crying to his mommy!" He grins and walks over to the little table where three Pokeballs were sitting.

Vladimir rolled his eyes. " Right."

Romulus chuckled lightly. "Okay! Now lets get you boys your very first Pokemon~!" He smiled big and picked up one of the Pokeballs and clicked the button. With a flash of light out came a green Pokemon with a green leaf on its head.

"This is Chikorita. A grass type. She's very friendly and always trying to help out others. But don't make her angry! She has a nasty temper on her." He smiles.

The Chikorita looked at the two boys and smiled. "Chika!"

The Professor picked up the second Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside. This one had some red holes on his back, bluish fur on the top and cream colored fur on the bottom. The new Pokemon looked up and fire sprouted from the holes.

"This is Cyndaquil. A fire type as you can see. He's a bit lazy and pretty laid back but really fast! He's stolen some of my food to and I would chase him around and around and around for hours!"

Cyndaquil looked at the professor and tilted his head. "Cynda...?"

He smiled and pat his head. He then picked up the last Pokeball and released a blue, crocodile looking type Pokemon.

The Pokemon beamed as it looked around and picked up a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on.

"And this is Totodile. A water type. He's a bit full of himself and can be a bit stubborn. But he's strong and determined! Now Vladimir, take your pick." He smiled.

He rubbed his chin and looked at all three. He Pondered his decision. He looked towards the Totodile who gave him a smirk back. He shook his head and glanced at the sleeping Cyndaquil. He thought about it but shook his head. Then he looked at the Chikorita and nodded.

"Chikorita! That's my choice." He smiles and crosses his arms. The Pokemon smiled and jumped up and down with joy as she jumped into his arms. Vlad smiled and hugged his new Pokemon.

Romulus smiled happily and threw his arms in the air. "Buano! Good choice! She's all yours!" He hands him her Pokeball along with 5 others. "And lastly your Pokedex!" He reached into his pocket and felt around for it. "Now where is it..." He checked his other pockets and finally pulled out from one of his inner pockets. "Here you go! Now these are brand new too! Not only will they recognize Johto Pokemon, but it can now recognize any Pokemon from any region!" He grins as he hands it to him. "There you go! Happy traveling!"

Vladamir smiled. "Thanks professor!" He waved as he left with his new Pokemon.

He turned his attention to Henry who was staring at the Totodile with his sunglasses down over his eyes. "Henry? Are you okay?"

Henry grinned big and held out his fist to the Totodile who curled up its tiny little fingers and bumped his fist with his.

Henry laughs. "Oh I am so taking this cool Totodile! He understands the fine point of eye gear and knows what it means to be cool." He grins and crosses his arms. The totodile did the same.

Romulus rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "I knew you two would get along! I could see it." He hands him his Pokeballs and his Pokedex. "Now you have all you need for your Pokemon journey. Good luck!"

Henry grinned and saluted. "Thanks sir! Come on Totodile. Lets go!" His Pokemon nodded and jumped on his shoulder and gripped his hair as he started to walk out.

Henry grins and looks over at his totodile. "Man you're the coolest Pokemon I've ever seen! I think we are gonna be great friends!"

"Totodile!" The Pokemon cheered in agreement and nodded.

Henry stood at the edge of town. He looked at the sign that read Route 29 on it. The first road that will lead him to the next town and to new adventure. He smiled big. Before he took a step.

"HEY! Henry!"

The boy turned around and saw his rival and glared. "What do YOU want Vlad?"

He smirked. "A battle of course~ I want to remember the first time I beat you."

Henry blinked and grinned. You want to battle me? Well alright! I am the one who is going to be beating you though." He chuckled and pointed. "Totodile! I choose you!"

"Totodiiiiile!" The Pokemon jumped off his shoulder and landed on front of him and took off his sunglasses and handed them to Henry. Henry smiled and put them in his breast pocket.

Vlad smirked. "Chikorita! I choose you!"

"Chika!" The grass-type pokemon jumped forward and smiled.

Henry laughed and grinned. "Totodile! Use bite!"

Totodile charged forward and opened his mouth wide chomping down on top of the grass Pokemon's head. Chikorita flinched and grit her teeth.

"Use razor leaf!" He grinned and Henry gulped.

"Totdile! Get out of there! Dodge it!" He bit his bottom lip.

Henry's Pokemon let go of the Chikorita and tried to get back by the grass-type already head whipped its head letting loose sharp spinning leaves. Totodile dodged two of the three that were shot out but got hit with the third one causing him to fly back and hit the ground getting knocked out.

"GAH! TOTODILE! ARE YOU OKAY BUDDY?!" He ran over to his Pokemon and picked him up and cradled him. "It's gonna be alright buddy."

Totodile blinked and shook his head and looked up at him and gave a thumbs up. He tilted his head and gripped Henry's shirt, tugging on it a bit.

Henry blinked and was confused at first. "What? What's wrong?" He blinks and laughs. "Oh!" He takes out his Pokemon's sunglasses and sets them on his face and nods.

Vlad laughs as he picks up his Chikorita. "Oh you did a good job~! I'm so proud!"

His Pokemon smiled and rubbed her head against his chest

"First battle and you loose! HA!" He laughs as he walks past him.

Henry huffs. "Shut up! You had a slight type advantage but we will win next time!"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Suuuure you will. That'll be the day. Until next time ponytail boy~" He stuck his tongue out at him as he headed down Route 29.

Henry growled and glared at him as he left. "That jerk! Don't worry Totodile! We will surely beat him next time!" He grins. Totodile nodded and smiles. The two look forward, their first battle under their belts. They were ready for their long journey.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Heyo everyone! and welcome to the second chapter of this wonderful fanfic! It's longer then the first chapter but I think you'll enjoy the surprises and interesting things that unfold! So sit back, relax, and take a read! **

**Henry = Male!Hungary  
Gilbert = Prussia  
Ludwig = Germany  
Alfred = America**

Henry and his new Pokémon pal Totodile were walking down Route 29. His first battle with his Rival, Vladimir didn't go so well. But he was determined to beat him. They had been walking for a few hours and the sun was still high in the sky. Henry checked his watch. "Oh! Lunch time!" He found a nice spot near a creak to set up their lunch break. He had packed some sandwiches for the trip to the next town. He sat down on a blanket he spread out. He offered a sandwich to his Pokémon pal which he happily took.

"So Totodile I think we need to come up with a strategy for next time we face Vladimir." He said his name with disgust, sticking his tongue out. "Since he has Chikorita, a grass type, we need to get a fire type! Sounds good right?"

Totodile looked up at him and nodded in approval. "Totodile!" He cheered happily and took another bite of his sandwich.

Henry grins. "Then it's settled! A fire type it is! After lunch we can go looking. Okay?"

Totodile nods. Henry smiles and pats his head. After Lunch Henry folds up his blanket and put it in his backpack and slings it over his back. He takes out a Pokeball. "You wanna walk with me still or go in your Pokeball?"

The crocodile like Pokémon set on his sunglasses and turned around and started walking.

Henry laughed and followed behind him. "Well alright, if that's what you want little guy."

Before they could even walk five feet a someone about Henry's age popped out of a bush, he had a cocky grin plastered on his pale face, red eyes, and shaggy white hair. He was pointing at Henry. "Hey! You! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Henry blinked and stared at him then a grin started forming on his face. "Oh you are so on! You ready Totodile?"

His Pokémon gave a grin and took off his sunglasses, handing them to Henry who folded them and set them in his breast pocket.

The strange new man laughed as he walked out from the bush and the two stood a few feet apart. He took out a Pokeball from his belt and threw it up. "Come on out Rhyhorn!"

Out from the Pokeball came a rhino like Pokémon with a body covered in gray, rocky plates. It has four short legs with two claws on each foot. It has a triangular head with narrow, red eyes, two fangs protruding from its upper jaw, and small, triangular openings on the upper sides. A spiked ridge runs along its back, and it has a single short horn on the tip of its snout. It snorted and scratched the ground with its foot.

Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the new Pokémon. Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokémon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills. Henry nodded and put his Pokedex away. "Nice strong looking Pokémon."

The red eyed boy looked at the little water-type and took out a Pokedex of his own. Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth. "Kesesese~ Well well. Looks like someone just started their journey to! This'll be great practice!"

Henry chuckles. "You just started to? Well it's glad to meet a fellow new trainer! Now lets get this battle started!"

The other trainer smirked and nodded. "Prepare to lose! Rhyhorn! Use tackle!" The Spike Pokémon charged forward.

"Totodile dodge it! and use bite!" Henry commanded, pushing down his sunglasses over his eyes.

Totodile jumped out the way, just barely missing the Rhyhorns attack. The bigger Pokémon slid across the ground and turned around as Totodile lunged and bit its horn. Totodile went wide eyed and let go jumping around and holding his mouth.

"TOTODILE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Henry looked worried at his Pokémon.

"KESESESE~! No small little bite can hurt my strong powerful Rhyhorn! His skin is like rock! So you'll need to try something else! Rhyhorn! Use tackle!"

"Rhhyyyy!" The Pokémon charged and tackled the Totodile sending him flying and hitting the ground with a thud and a roll.

"Hey! You okay buddy?!" Henry called to his pal.

"Totodiiile..." He got up and shook his head, a determined look on his face.

"Okay! Use water gun!" Henry also had a determined look on his face.

"Dodge it!" Gilbert yelled to his Pokémon.

Totodile shot out a spiraling stream of water at the rock and ground type Pokémon. Lucky for Totodile he was to slow and got hit dead on and was forced back by the volume of water, hitting a tree. When Totodile stopped his attack Rhyhorn landed on the ground with a thud and swirly eyes.

Henry blinked. "Wait...did we...? We won? WE WON?! WE WON! TOTODILE BUDDY WE WON!" He laughs and runs up to his happy jumping Pokémon and picks him up, spinning him around. "Good job buddy! I am so proud of you!" Totodile happily waved his arms around.

The boy took out his Pokeball. "You fought hard pal. Thanks." A red beam shot out of the ball and surrounded the Rhyhorn and put him back in his Pokeball. "Hey!"

Henry turned around and cleared his throat walking up to him and holding out his hand. "Nice match! My name is Henry by the way. Nice to meet ya."

The boy grinned and shook his hand. "Right. Nice battle. The name's Gilbert!"

"It's great to meet you Gilbert! You and your Rhyhorn are a pretty good duo." Henry took out his Pokémon's sunglasses from his breast pocket and handed them to Totodile who put them on.

"Thanks! I've had him for awhile. He's pretty awesome." He grinned.

"Well I can tell you two are close! It's nice to meet another new trainer! I just left my home town this morning. Just been Totodile and I. Right buddy?" He looks down at his partner.

Totodile looked up at him and held up his fist. Henry laughed and bumped his fist with his.

"He's one cool Pokémon. Just like his trainer!" Henry grinned.

Gilbert laughed and put his arm over his shoulder. "Oh I like you kid."

Henry blinks. "Really? Hey! Do you wanna be my friend?! I never had a friend before!"

Gilbert blinked and looked at him. "You've never had any friends? Really?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. New Bark Town is a pretty big place and all, but I've always been a bit weird and all. So other kids usually avoided me. But a lot of the local Pokémon are real nice! So I had plenty of Pokémon pals! Along with my papa's Pokémon partner. My sister is my friend too! Even though we fight sometimes but that's normal for siblings. She's got another year before she can start her journey though."

Gilbert blinked and smiled softly. "Well I would be happy to be your first real friend. I understand the sibling thing. I'm actually traveling with my brother! Hey since we're friends you wanna travel with us? It's no fun to travel alone."

Henry blinked and smiled big. He set down his Pokémon and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! That sounds really great! I would LOVE to travel with you! Oh this'll be so much fun! I bet your brother is pretty awesome too right?"

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head. "Weeeeell. Nope. He's pretty strict and sort of a buzzkill but he's a nice guy...once you get to know him. Kesesese~"

Henry chuckles lightly. "Well I'm sure I'll like him anyway!"

Gilbert chuckled and rubbed his arm. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Henry grinned. "I do think so myself!"

The two shared a laugh and Gilbert led Henry, who was carrying his Totodile, back to the camp. A boy with slicked back blonde hair, and light blue eyes had just finished packing up their camp.

He looked up, a stern expression on his face. "Ah bruder you're back...and who is this...?"

Gilbert grinned and put his arm over Henry's shoulder. "This is my new pal Henry! He's going to be traveling with us! Henry, this is my younger brother Ludwig! But I like to call him West."

Henry walked up to him and held out his hand. "Great to meet ya!"

Ludwig shook his hand in a firm grip. "Ja. Nice to meet you as well."

Henry grinned. "So we're going to be traveling buddies! I would like you to meet my friend." He holds up his Totodile who waved.

Ludwig blinks. "You keep your Pokémon out of its Pokeball...?"

Henry nods. "Yep! He's way to cool to keep in a Pokeball. Plus he likes to be out and ride on my shoulder."

Ludwig shakes his head. "Well if you say so..."

The three had started walking down the dirt path of route 29. Henry smiled as his faithful Totodile was clinging to his head as he stood on his shoulders. Gilbert was walking next to him talking about how awesome he is. Henry chuckled and started talking about how cool he was. Ludwig sighed and shook his head as he tried to drown the two out.

They eventually made it Cherrygrove City. The small quaint town where you could smell the small flowers and sea breeze. The three looked around and smiled. They headed to the Pokémon center and gave their Pokémon to the Nurse Joy.

"Now I'll see you in a little bit, okay Totodile?" He smiled. Totodile smiled back up at him and waved.

"Hey how about we head to the cafe next door and get something to eat?" Gilbert suggested.

Henry nodded. "Oh yeah! That sounds great! I'm starved!"

"Then lets go." Germany nodded and they headed out of the Pokémon Center.

Henry laughed as he jumped up and ran forward. "Come on guys!"

"HEY! STOP! HOLD UP!" Henry blinked as he heard a voice and blinked as a Pokémon ran under his legs. He looked back and grunted then fell on his back as he collided with someone.

"Owwwwww." Henry sat up and rubbed his head. "Man that hurt."

"Hey are you okay Henry?" Gilbert asked looking down at him.

Henry nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm good."

The other guy shook his head. "Sorry about that dude! I was on the chase and wasn't paying attention!" He laughed. The boy had blonde hair with a cowlick sticking up from his head, bright blue eyes, and glasses. He had a huge grin on his face.

"What in hells name were you chasing?" Ludwig raised a brow as he looked at him.

"Huh? Oh! Right! I was chasing a Pokémon! He's to fast. So I'm going to need some help!" He reached down to his belt and took out a Pokeball and threw it up. "Come on out Hero!"

With a flash of light out came a eagle like Pokémon with big talons, dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underbelly. It had white feathers over its head and neck and red and blue ones around its eyes. The Pokémon landed next to the boy and smiled at him.

"My name is Alfred by the way! And this is Hero!" Alfred smiled.

Henry and Gilbert took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the bird Pokémon. Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades.

"A Braviary...says those are indigenous to the Unova region! How did you get one of those?!" Henry looked at the Pokémon with great interest.

Alfred laughed and grinned. "Well I was actually born and raised in the Unova region! I just recently traveled here to Johto to start on my journey!"

"Looks like we're all out on our first journey!" Gilbert chuckled and grinned.

"Really? You guys are all on a journey too? That's so cool dudes! I'm on my journey to become the Champion! I am going to beat the Elite Four AND the champion! But not before taking first in the Silver Conference" He grins.

Henry chuckles. "Really? That sounds like a great dream! I want to become a Pokémon master! I want to go to every region and beat all the Leagues in each one! And maybe battle the elite four if I ever get the chance. So of course I'm entering the Pokémon league."

Gilbert laughs. "As for me? Well I plan on opening my very own Gym one day! I'm going to be a gym leader! So I'm entering the Pokémon league! So I can train my Pokémon hard and learn the ropes from other Gym leaders."

Ludwig scratched his cheek lightly. "Well...I've just always want to go out and explore. I don't have plans...but I do want to enter the Pokémon league as well."

Alfred laughed. "Looks like all of us are on the same path now aren't we?"

Henry nodded and grinned. "Seems like it! Hey by the way what Pokémon were you chasing?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I was chasing this Growlithe! He totally took my burger when I wasn't looking! So I was going to get it back!" He had a fiery determination.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "Really? That's why you were running around like a maniac?"

He nods fast. "Yeah! Hero! I want you to go and find that Growlithe!"

Hero spread his wings and flew up into the sky. "Braaaaaaviary!" The Valiant Pokémon took off in search of that Growlithe

Henry looked up in awe. "Ohhh! So cool..."

Gilbert whistled. "Well he sure is a beauty..."

Alfred grins. "Oh yeah! Hero is the fastest flying type Pokémon EVER! And his sight is very impressive. Now if you will excuse me I have a Growlithe to find! WAIT UP HERO!" He followed after his Pokémon.

They watched as Alfred ran off.

"Well he sure was...full of energy...a bit loud and obnoxious though..." Ludwig stated rubbing his head.

Henry laughs. "Well I like him! He's a pretty nice guy!"

Gilbert chuckled. "A bit of a kid but still a nice guy if you ask me."

Henry's stomach growled. "Okay...now lets go gt some food!" He grins.

The other two agreed and they went and got some food from the Cafe near buy and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

Henry smiled as he picked up his Totodile. "Hey there buddy! Hope ya didn't miss me to much!" He chuckles and rubs his nose against his snout. His Pokémon waved his arms around happily.

Ludwig and Gilbert both took their Pokeballs and attached them to their belt.

"Hey Ludwig? What Pokémon do you have? I haven't seen it yet." Henry looked back at Ludwig who rubbed his chin.

"Oh yes right. You haven't. Well I guess I could show you. But only if you battle me." He smirked lightly as they locked eyes.

Henry blinked and grinned. "Oh you are so on! You ready for this Totodile?"

"Totodile!" His Pokémon had a determined look as he looked up at Henry.

"HAHA! That's what I thought! Bring it Ludwig!" Henry grinned.

Ludwig smirked lightly and went outside with Gilbert and Henry following behind him.

After meeting two new trainers and becoming friends with them, Henry was a pretty happy trainer! How will his battle against Ludwig go? Will he win? Will he be strong enough? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Start

**Hello! I just separated the second chapter into two chapters because I thought it was to long xD So that's all. Nothing changed or anything. Just so you all know.**

Gilbert stood down in the middle of the two and raised his hands. "I shall be the awesome referee for this match! This shall be a one on one battle! The first Pokemon unable to battle is the loser! Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

Ludwig took his Pokeball from his belt. "Houndour! I choose you!" He threw up the ball and with a flash of light, a dog like Pokemon with black fur, and red fur on its belly and muzzle came out growling.

Henry blinks and takes out his Pokedex aiming at the Pokemon. iHoundour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate though barks in order to surround their prey./i

"A Houndour huh? Says it's a fire and dark type. HA! You are at a disadvantage Luddy! Prepare to lose! Totodile! Time to show 'em what you're made of!"

His trusty Pokemon stepped forward, taking off his sunglasses, handing them to Henry, who took them and put in his breast pocket.

"Just because you have a slight disadvantage doesn't mean you're going to win. A battle is more then just type match up. It also has to do with strategy."

Henry blinked. "Huh...well...I guess you have a point..." He grinned and nodded. "Come on Totodile! Lets do our best!"

"Let the match begin!" Gilbert raised his arms.

"Totodile! Use scratch!" Henry called to his Pokemon.

Totodile stretched out his little fingers and ran up to Houndour and raked his claws down. Houndour quickly moved out the way, making Totodile fall on his stomach.

"Use smokescreen." Ludwig kept his stern expression and composure.

Houndour let out a thick black smoke that spread quickly. Totodile coughed and set his hands over his nostrils and looked around.

Henry couldn't see a thing as well. "Come on..." He muttered to himself.

"Use bite!" Houndour jumped out behind Totodile, startling him, the fire type bite down on his tail and flung him upward. Totodile waved his arms around.

Henry blinked. "Totodile! Use water gun towards the ground to soften your fall!"

Totodile did as he was told and shot a water gun at the ground, he started falling slower than before and landed on the ground with a thud. He shook his head, a bit dazed.

"Flamethrower!" Ludwig called out.

Houndour took a deep breath and released a stram of fire. Totodile was knocked back and struggled a bit to get up.

"Hey! Are you okay buddy?!" Henry looked worried at his Pokemon.

Totodile panted and stood tall and proud, ready to do his next move.

"Alright! Use Water Gun!" Totodile let loose a spitaling stream of water. Houndour took a direct hit and was thrown back. He landed on his stomach but stood up, shaking off the water.

Henry blinks. "Whoa! And that was a direct hit! Okay Totodile try bite!"

"Dodge and use bite." Ludwig crossed his arms.

Totodile opened his mouth wide and he lunged and snapped his jaw, but missed as Houndour quickly jumped up and landed behind him and bit down on his tail again and started to spin him around. Totodile started to get dizzy and Houndour let him go, and he hit the tree, with great force that cracked some of the bark. Totodile landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

Gilbert raised his right arm. "Totodile is unable to battle! Houndour is the winner! Victory goes to Ludwig!"

Henry ran over to Totodile and picked him up. "Hey...you fought hard little guy...thanks." He smiles.

"Totodiiiile..." He looked downed a bit and took his sunglasses and set them on his his face.

"Hey now. It's alright. No need to be upset. We'll get them next time! I promise!" He smiles and chuckles.

Ludwig picked up his Houndour who waged his tail and licked his cheek. "You did a good job. I'm proud."

Henry walked up to him and held out his hand. "Good battle! You are really good. It's hard to believe you're just starting out."

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck. "Ja, well...I've had him for awhile now and he's a good partner."

"Dour!" Houndour waged his tail faster and licked his face.

Ludwig chuckled lightly. "Houndour. This is our new friend Henry and Totodile. Now be nice."

"You too little buddy." Henry smiles down at his Pokemon who still looked a bit down. "Hey...what's wrong buddy...?"

Gilbert jogged over and laughed. "Nice battle guys! But Luddy here is really great at strategy! Especially to a type advantage battle. I can't even beat him yet!"

"Hey come on buddy it's gonna be alright...we just have to train hard, okay?" Henry pat Totodile on the head.

"Awh is the little guy feeling down?" Gilbert looked at him.

"He will be fine. He just has to get use to the idea of losing. He is just starting out." Ludwig set down his Houndour, who moved to stand beside him and rubbed his head against his leg.

Totodile crossed his arms and hopped out of Henry's arms. He marched off. Henry blinks and was going to go after him until Ludwig set his hand on his shoulder.

"He just needs to cool off. He'll come back, I promise." Ludwig nodded at him.

Totodile huffed and walked around, trying to clear his head. He was upset about losing. He beat that Rhyhorn no problem! But that Houndour was really strong, even though he had the advantage being a water type. He looked up as he heard some voices.

"Hey it's okay Spearow!" A young trainer was holding his Spearow in his arms. "Just because you lost this one battle doesn't mean you'll lose them all! We just have to train hard together! Just think the next time we battle her we'll know her tricks from before and we can use them against her! And when we win you'll get stronger!" The Spearow looked happily up at his trainer and rubbed his head against his making the boy laugh. "Awh! Stop it! That tickles!"

Totodile watched and water built up in his eyes. Maybe they had a point. Losing isn't that bad...then the next time you battle someone...you know their tricks! And can beat them! He needed to find his trainer! He needed to find Henry! He stood up and wiped his eyes before running off to go find his friend.

"Totodile! Where are you? Tooootodiiiile! Come back buddy!" Henry looked in a bush and shook his head. "Not here either. He couldn't have gotten far."

"Totodile!" Gilbert called out. "Where are you?"

"Come on out!" Ludwig also called. "Now where did he go. He couldn't have gotten to far..." He told Henry he'd come back but it's been half an hour and they were getting a bit worried and decided to look for him.

Henry sighed and looked down. "I hope we find him soon. I'm worried! What if he's lost?! Or beaten?! OH GOD WHAT IF HE FOUND A NEW, STRONGER, TRAINER?!"

Gilbert pat his back. "Hey hey! Calm down! I'm sure he didn't find a new trainer! Probably just bummed about the loss. He'll get over it eventually."

Henry sighed and nodded. "Yeah...I hope..." Henry sat down on the ground. He blinked and lifted up his head. "Do you guys hear that?"

Ludwig and Gilbert both shook their head.

Henry rubbed his chin. "I thought I heard..."

"Totodiiiile!" Then they all heard and saw it! Totodile was running back with his arms open. Henry smiled big and got up and ran up to him. "Totodile!" Henry sniffled and held open his arms. Totodile jumped up and into Henry's arms, he hugged him tight and sniffled. "I'm so glad you're back buddy! I missed you so much!"

Totodile smiled and rubbed his head against his chest, happy to be back. He would never run away again! He was okay with losing! It wasn't the end of the world, it would just make him stronger!

Gilbert smiled and pat his back. "Looks like he found his way back! See? Told you he didn't find a new trainer."

Ludwig nodded and crossed his arms. "Looks like he's over his loss as well. Now that we've found him I think we should head on to the next town."

Henry smiled and nodded. "Yeah! What's the next town anyway?"

"Violet City! The first city where we are gonna get out first gym battle!" Gilbert grins and cackles.

Henry smiled. "Oh yeah! I can't wait! This will be awesome!"

"Not as awesome as me but yeah!" Gilbert grinned.

The three started to walk out of the town, but stopped as they saw a familiar face.

"Hero! Use brave bird!" Alfred called out.

Braviary flew up high red flames surrounding his body. He came back down parallel to the ground, now surrounded in a blue aura. He slammed into the Growlithe from before.

"Grooowl!" He cried out as he landed on the ground and slid back. He got back up and growled.

Henry blinked. "Hey isn't that the Pokemon from before..." He took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon iGrowlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting./i "Growlithe, huh? Oh yeah! That's the Pokemon that stole his burger." He chuckles then realized something. "WAIT! A fire type?! ALFRED!"

Henry ran over and called to the boy. Alfred blinked and looked over at Henry.

"Oh! Hey Henry! S'up?"

"Hey! I was wondering. You think I can try and catch that Growlithe?" Henry asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Alfred smiled and laughed. "Sure dude! Wasn't planning on capturing him anyway. Just battle for the thrill and experience! Hero! We're going to let Henry take this one!"

Hero looked back at him and flew up and landed next to him. Alfred held out his Pokeball. "Return!" A red beam came out and put Hero back in his Pokeball. "Have at it!"

Henry grinned and set town Totodile who looked determined and handed Henry his sunglasses. The Growlithe growled, preparing to attack.

"Lets go. Totodile! Use scratch!" Henry called to his Pokemon.

Totodile lunged, claws out and scratches the Growlithe, making him stumble back. The Growlithe let loose a stream of fire.

"Totodile! Counter with water gun!" Totodile used water gun, the two moves equally matched and locked in a fierce collision. Totodile turned up the volume a bit, the Water Gun winning and pushing back the Flamethrower and hit the Growlithe making him hit a tree, the Pokemon hit the ground and shakily stood up, he charged with an orange aura surrounding him.

"Take Down huh. Dodge it! Then use bite!" Totodile quickly moved out of the way of Growlithe's attcl, causing Growlithe some recoil damage after he missed. Totodile then bite down on his tail and flung him up.

"Now! Use water gun!" Totodile inhaled deeply and shot a spiraling stream of water at the Growlithe in the air. The pokemon let out a cry as it was hit with the super effective attack, pushing him higher higher in the air, then he came back down and landed hard on the ground making a small crater. When the dirt cleared Growlithe was out cold.

Henry grinned and took out a Pokeball and threw it at the Growlithe. It tapped the Pokemon on the head and with a red flash he was put in the Pokeball, it landed on the ground and shook a few times before it was sealed.

Henry walked over and picked up the Pokeball and held it over his head. "I CAUGHT A GROWLITHE!" Totodile jumped up and down with excitement. "Thanks a lot Alfred. And thanks a lot to you Totodile!" Totodile grinned and puffed out his chest.

"Awh no problem dude! Anything to help out a friend! So are you guys heading to Violet City?"

Gilbert nodded. "Ja! Are you heading there too?"

"Yep! My first gym battle! Hey since we're all going the same way can I travel with you guys?" Alfred smiled lightly.

Henry gave a thumbs up. "I think it's a way cool idea~!"

Gilbert cackled. "I second the motion!"

Ludwig sighed. "Well I suppose it'll be fine."

Alfred laughed and jumped with joy. "Sweet! This'll be so radical!"

Henry smiled and set down his bag. "Hey. Lets take a picture together! I just got my camera and I want to remember this."

Alfred nodded. "A picture sounds fun!"

"Kesesese~! Make sure to catch my good side~" Gilbert grinned.

Ludwig rubbed his head. "Ja I guess that's okay."

Henry smiled and set down Totodile and took off his backpack and took out a collapsible tripod and set it up. He took out his camera and set it on set the time and smiled. "Okay come on guys!"

The four stood fairly close, Henry picked up Totodile and grinned. Gilbert gave his cocky grin, Alfred winked and smiled, Ludwig gave a slight, small smile, the camera beeped then flashed taking the picture.

Henry smiles and ran over taking the camera and looking at the picture. "This is defiantly a keeper!" Henry chuckles and puts his camera in his bag, along with his tripod.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Well. If everyone is all set then I think it's time we head out."

Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred saluted. "Aye captain!" Totodile also did a salute, copying Henry.

Ludwig blinked and sighed turning around and walking. "Just hurry up...this is going to be a loooong journey..."

The three laugh and follow behind him.

Henry taps his chin and stops. "WAIT! GUYS! HOLD UP!"

They stop and look back at him.

"What is it dude?" Alfred tilted his head.

"Something the matter Henry?" Ludwig raised a brow.

Henry set down Totodile and took his Pokeball off his belt. "I forgot to say high to my new friend!" He smiles and throws up his Pokeball. "Come on out Growlithe!" With a flash of light, Growlithe came out looking up at Henry.

He smiled and bent down in front of him. "Hey there! I'm Henry. Sorry about earlier with the battle. It was the only way I could catch you. But I hope now that I've caught you we can be friends!" He grinned.

Growlithe tilted his head a bit and smiled, wagging his tail. "Growl!" The puppy Pokemon jumped up and licked Henry on the face, making him laugh. "Okay guys! I think I'm good now."

Gilbert and Alfred watching, smiling. Ludwig kept his stern facial expression but deep down he thought it was a nice scene. Totodile jumped happily, kicking his feet in the air. Henry smiled and returned his Growlithe and picked up his happy Totodile and grinned. "Lets go!"

The four left Cherygrove City, a new traveling friend, and a new Pokemon. The journey for these guys was just beginning. What wonder await them? Well you'll just have to wait and see.

**Author notes! So Pokémon will remember all moves learned but the trainer will only use four (maaaaybe five) per battle. Also they can tell the gender after scanning them with a Pokedex.**


	4. Chapter 4: Loosen up Ludwig!

**HELLO EVERYONE! It's time for Chapter three! If you have not noticed I plan on updating every Wednesday, Since it's like almost 2am here it's technically Wednesday xD I hope you all are enjoying this so far! Again I am making this like the anime! I will be adding random made up cities and town here and there between the main cities and such. But I'll let you know which ones are ones I made up when I get to them xD But for now read and enjoy! Please review if you like, follow, and favorite as well! Now enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions just PM me! **

It had been two days since the group left Violet town and they were taking a rest, eating their lunch. They had taken out their Pokemon to join them. Totodile was happily munching on some Pokemon food, siting next to Growlithe he had finished and was fast asleep. Hero was being fed by Alfred, who has tossed the food in the air and he caught it in his mouth. Houndour was happily eating his food and Rhyhorn was asleep under a tree.

Henry finished his food and was lying on his back. "Aahhhh! What a nice day it is today."

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, you got that right."

Alfred nodded, eating his burger happily.

Ludwig was looking at the map, trying to pick a good route to take. He set it down on the ground and traced a path with a pencil.

Henry sat up and pet his Growlithe on the head and picked up Totodile. "Hey buddy! Hows about we do some training!" Totodile waved his arms around happily and kicked his feet. Henry chuckles. "Alright! First I'm going to battle with Growlithe since I haven't battled with him yet! Sound good?" Totodile stared at him and crossed his arms looking off to the side. "Awh come on! After that I'll let you battle! Okay?" Totodile looked back at him and nodded.

Henry grinned and set him down. He picked up Growlithe, who had woken up and yawned. "You up for a battle?" Growlithe tilted his head and barked, wagging his tail. "Good!"

"I'll battle you!" Alfred grinned and stood up.

Henry smiled. "Sweet~! Lets go!"

The two grinned getting ready to battle. Gilbert was the referee for this match.

"This shall be a one on one match! Each trainer shall use one Pokemon each! Which ever Pokemon is first to knock out the other is declared the winner! Trainers choose your Pokemon!" He called out.

"Alright Growlithe! Lets go!" Henry pointed forward.

"Growl!" His Pokemon called out and growled.

"Lets do this Hero!" Alfred grinned.

"Braaaviary!" Hero cried out and flapped his wings.

Ludwig wasn't paying to much attention to their battle. The other Pokemon stood on the side lines cheering.

"Let the battle begin!" Gilbert waved his arms down.

"Growlthe! Use Flamethrower!" Henry grinned, making the first move was important.

Growlithe let loose a stream of fire towards Hero.

"Hero dodge it and use Brave Bird!" Hero flew up higher and avoided the flames. He then flew up surrounded in red flames. He then flew straight at Growlithe, now surrounded in a light blue aura.

"Dodge it Growlithe!" Growlithe tries to move out of the way but the attack was to fast for him and he was hit and thrown back and he rolled on the ground. "Growlithe! You okay?" Growlithe was a bit shaky but stood up.

Hero flinched as some static surrounded him. "Brave Bird is a totally strong move but it does have some recoil damage. Go and use wing attack!" Hero's wings glowed white and he flew fast at Growlithe.

"Growlithe jump and use Flamethrower when he's under you!" Growlithe jumped up in the air and when Hero missed and was right under him he let loose a stream of fire right on his back making him cry out in pain and hit the ground.

"Hero! Are you alright?!" Hero shakily stood up, and spread out its wings letting out a battle cry and flew up. "That's the spirit! Come on use wing attack again!" Hero flew up and his wings glowed again and flew fast at Growlithe.

"Growlithe! Stop him with quick attack!" Growlithe growled and ran at great speed, a white streak trailing behind him and collided with Braviary causing an explosion and Pokemon flew back and landed on the ground. They both panted hard and tried to stand, beaten and tired.

"Growlithe! Are you okay? Can you stand?" Henry clenched his fists, Growlithe took deep breathes, legs shaking.

"Hero! Are you gonna be okay?" Alfred looked worried at his partner. Hero panted, and stood up, trying to raise his wings.

The two eyed each other and smirked. They knew one of them was going to fall and were waiting for the other to pass out. They gave each other a look of admiration, as if saying good battle before both passing out with swirly eyes.

Gilbert raised his hands. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This is a draw!"

Henry and Alfred both blinked and picked up their Pokemon.

"Thanks Growlithe. You were mega awesome out there." He grins and returns his Pokemon to his Pokeball."

Alfred chuckles and smiles. "Thanks Hero. You have the heart of a true hero! Thanks a ton." He also returns his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

"Wow guys! That match was pretty awesome! I was on the edge of my seat!" Gilbert grins.

Henry chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well it was a good battle. Thanks Alfred!" He gives a thumbs up.

Alfred winks. "No prob dude! It was boss! I seriously loved it!"

"Are you two done with your battle yet? We should be heading out now." Ludwig walked over, folding the map back up and putting it in his pocket.

Totodile jumped up and ran up to Henry waving his arms around. "Totodile! Totodile! Totodiiiiiiile!" He sounded a bit upset as he crossed his arms.

"What's got him so riled up?" Gilbert pointed down at the Pokemon.

Henry picked him up. "Awh. You wanted to battle right?" Totodile looked up at him and nodded.

"Well he'll just have to wait. We are leaving now." Ludwig called back his Houndour to his pokeball.

Gilbert sighed. "Fiiiiine ." He returned Rhyhorn to his Pokeball.

Totodile pouted a bit as Henry picked him up. "Just think! The next town we reach, we'll have our first gym battle!" Totodile blinked and was now getting excited and waving his arms around.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Well then lets go." He started to walk down the path with the other three following behind him.

They walked for a good chunk of the day and rested every hour on the hour by Ludwig's watch. It was nice they got a break but Ludwig would force them to start walking again after exactly 30 minutes. After starting to walk again, the sun starting to set on the horizon.

Henry groaned. "Can we start making camp for the night? It's getting laaaaate! And I'm tiiiiiired!" Totodile was fast asleep in Henry's backpack, half of him sticking out.

Ludwig sighed. "We JUST had a break! and we have at least another 30 minutes of sunlight left. If we stop and set up camp now we will be off schedule!"

Alfred whined. "But it we only let us sit down for 15 of those minutes! Why did we have to do push ups?!" Alfred rubbed his sore arms and leaned against Gilbert's back since he was walking in front of him.

"Because you kept asking when we were going to take a break every 5 minutes! It was getting annoying." His eye twitched slightly.

Gilbert grunted as Alfred leaned against him. "So not awesome West...At least you didn't have to run laps..." He stumbled over his own wobbly legs and landed on the ground and grunted as Alfred fell on top of him. Henry was walking with his eyes closed and tripped over them and fell on top of Alfred making Gilbert and Alfred both grunt.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine. If you three are SO tired and exhausted then I we can set up camp for the night. But we are leaving first thing in the morning!"

All three of them groaned in approval. Totodile yawned and rubbed his eyes, wiggling out of Henry's backpack and looking at the three tilting his head.

So then they started to set up camp as the sun started slowly making its descent into the sky. Everyone had a job. Alfred was in charge of gathering sticks, Henry was in charge of setting up the tents, Gilbert was in charge of starting the fire, and Ludwig was in charge of making the food. Alfred came back with an arm full of sticks. He handed them to Gilbert who piled them up and took out a match he used to light the fire. Henry was having some trouble with the tents, he managed to get himself tangled in the fabric of the tent and the poles. Totodile had to help him, but they did get the tent set up! Just in time too. Ludwig had just finished dinner for everyone.

Everyone released their Pokemon so they could eat with them. Everyone was unwinding from the day, relaxing, enjoying their resting feet.

"So I gotta ask, how did you guys get your Pokemon? I got Totodile from Professor Romulus in my home town." Henry chuckles.

Gilbert grins. "Well one day on an awesome walk I was taking I happened to find this awesome Rhyhorn fighting this less then awesome Rhyhorn. Of course the awesome Rhyhorn won no contest! So I decided to reward him and praise him for such a good job! I shared some of my snacks with him and we bonded pretty quickly. Then when it was time to head out on my first journey, my vatti gave me a Pokeball and Rhyhorn became my first Pokemon!" He grins. Rhyhorn smiles and nods cheering and jumping up and down, remembering that day fondly.

Henry smiles. "Awwwh~!" Totodile pat Rhyhorn on the head and smiled. Rhyhorn smiled and lightly nudged him playfully.

Alfred smiled. "That's pretty awesome but the story of Braviary and I is totally heroic! Though he was a Rufflet at the time. So I was walking to the near by town to go pick up something for my mom when I come across this Rufflet in a fierce battle with this Vullaby! They were using peck, wing attack, gust, and all these other different moves! It was a tough and hard battle for them both! They were fighting over the last juicy, savoring, sweet, plump, Oran Berry! But sadly the evil Vullaby used shadow ball and knocked out Poor Rufflet. But the mean Pokemon ate the berry right in front of him! Mean right?! AND she laughed at him! When Vullaby left I went up to the poor beaten Rufflet. When I saw him he had this look in his eye. A look of determination! Then I knew he was the Pokemon for me. I picked him up, took him to the town and to the Pokemon Center. I was there by his side for him the whole time. He was alright a few hours later. Then on my way home I let him go...but he started following me. So I tried to get him to go home but he insisted on following me. He must have saw something in me too! So like the Heroic guy I am I decided to keep him. We bonded pretty quickly. Then whenever we went out for our training and he saw some a Pokemon in danger he went and saved them! And whenever two Pokemon were fighting over something he'd intervene and help out. Then I knew my Rufflet wasn't like any other Rufflet. He...was a HERO!" Alfred stood up and grinned striking a pose. Hero flew up and cheered, spreading his wings.

Henry looked at him in awe. "Woooow! That story was soooo...AMAZING!" He flails his arms.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "A bit over done if you ask me but still pretty good."

"Soooo...Luuuudwig. How did you meet Houndour?" Henry leaned over a bit.

Ludwig blinked and sighed. "It's nothing special. I found him one day and he followed me home. That's it."

Alfred and Henry pouted. "Boooo!" They did not think the story was very entertaining and wanted a better one.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head. Houndour looked up at Ludwig and then back at Henry and Alfred. He growled and used flamethrower on the both of them.

Alfred and Henry yelled and twitched slightly as they smoked and fell back. Totodile flailed and ran over to Henry and pat his cheek. Hero landed next to Alfred and pecked him slightly. Totodile hopped up on the log they were sitting on and waved his arms around glaring at Houndour and yelling at him.

"Totodile! Totototodiiiile!" He was obviously upset and started yelling at Houndour. He hopped down and walked around the fire and stood in front of him.

"Douuur!" He growled at him and crouched down.

"Hey! You guys calm down! Their is no need for a fight!" Gilbert stood up and waved his hands.

"Toto! Totodile!" Then Totodile used water gun and Houndour dodged it.

Houndor used Flamethrower, Totodile barely dodged his attack and they were both prepared to attack again.

"Totodile! What are you doing?!" Ludwig stood up.

Hero landed between the two. "BRAAAAV!" He spread his wings and glared at the both of them.

The two Pokemon jumped a bit, taking a step back. They both huffed and turned away. Totodile crossed his arms. Houndour stuck his nose up in the air.

Ludwig sighed and picked up Houndour who looked at him and wagged his tail. and licked his face. "Thank you Hero. Now Houndour. You know you did NOT have to do that to those two. It was wrong." His voice was stern and serious. His Pokemon lowered his ears and looked down.

"Doouurrr..." He felt bad now that his trainer was upset with him.

Henry and Alfred sat up groaning.

"Man that was a strong attack." Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

Alfred shook his head. "You sure got that right! Knocked me out!"

Totodile ran up to Henry and jumped in his arms. Henry chuckles and hugs him tight. "Hey I'm alright buddy! No need to worry!" He grin and gives a thumbs up.

Hero lands in front of Alfred and rubs his head against him, making him laugh. "Awwwh~! Thanks buddy! I'm okay!"

Houndour looked down. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his head. "It's alright. As long as you understand what you did was wrong."Houndour nodded fast and licked him on the chin.

"Now that everything's alright we should all head to bed!" Gilbert grinned and nodded.

With that everyone went to a tent. Since their was two, they had to share. Alfred and Henry shared a tent, while Gilbert and Ludwig shared a tent. The Pokemon slept outside the tents. Totodile leaned against Growlithe who curled up. Ryhorn was sleeping soundly, lying on the ground with Houndour curled up next to him. Braviary perched himself on a tree branch and fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun was just starting to peek over the edge when Ludwig woke up and sat up. He yawned and stretched as he slicked back his messy hair. He was wearing a black tank top and his boxers as pajamas. He slipped on his pants and shirt before climbing out the tent.

Gilbert was still fast asleep, snoring and drooling lightly. Alfred and Henry were sprawled out in their tent, kinda overlapping each other. Ludwig took a deep breath. "WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLACKERS! IT'S TIME TO MOVE OUT!"

All three yelled and sat up stumbling out of their tents. The Pokemon were startled and jumped awake too. Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred stood there groggy, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Get dressed. We are heading out! Move it!" He commanded like that of a General, his voice booming.

The three groaned and begrudgingly started putting on their clothes. They returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Totodile groaned and climbed inside of Henry's backpack and fell asleep as he picked it up. He slung his backpack over his back.

Then they headed off for the new day. Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred following slowly behind Ludwig as he walked. He glanced back at them, they were half asleep. Except Henry who was fully asleep and somehow managed to walk.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head. "You three need to speed up. You're going to get left behind."

"Easy for you to say...! I've never gotten up this early in my life!" Alfred groaned and rubbed his tired aching eyes.

"You've never woken me up this early with you before! SOOOO not awesome...I need a nap." Gilbert yawned and smacked his lips.

"Zzzzz..." Henry tripped over a rock and landed face first into the ground.

Alfred and Gilbert landed next to him.

"The ground feels so soft..." Gilbert muttered out, his eyes slowing closing.

"Time for a hero nap..." Alfred clonked out pretty quickly.

Ludwig rubbed his temples. "Those morons...We're going to be off schedule if they keep this up..." Ludwig sighed and sat down on a near by rock and waited for them to wake up. He set his head on his palm and sighed. He started dozing off a bit too, until he heard something behind him. He jerked up and looked behind him.

"Du! Duduo!" A Pokemon with two heads was pecking at his backpack and trying to open it.

Ludwig blinked and watched as the Pokemon unzipped his backpack. One of the heads stuck its head in and pulled out a plastic container with his wurst inside. Ludwig didn't stop it since the other head was staring at him. The one head popped off the lid with its beak and ate the wurst that was inside. He then shook his head realizing what just happened. "Hey! You just ate my lunch!" He glared.

The Pokemon tilted both its head and turned and ran. "HEY! What is that Pokemon anyway?" He quickly took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. Doduo, a Twin Bird Pokémon. Once its heads begin to fight each other, Doduo becomes incapacitated. He nods. "A Duduo...HEY!"

The Twin Bird Pokemon was a long distance away. Ludwig growled and started to run after her. He took off his Pokeball from his belt and threw it. "Houndour! Follow that Doduo!"

Houndour was released and started on the chase, running ahead of Ludwig and trying to catch up to the Pokemon. Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred were all still fast asleep on the ground.

The Doduo hid in some tall grass. Houndour started to sniff around, losing sight of the Pokemon. Ludwig caught up with him and looked around. "Lets go into the grass and see if we can find her..." Houndour looked up at him and nodded.

They walked into the grass and not to long after the Duduo popped out, ready for a battle. Ludwig looked determined to win as he stared down the Pokemon. "Houndour, lets go."

"Dour!" His Pokemon cried out and growled, getting in a battle position. The Doduo scratched her feet against the ground.

"Houndour! Use smokescreen!" Houndour let out a dark smoke cloud that quickly surrounded the Doduo. The Pokemon's heads both coughed and tried looking around.

"Now use tackle!" Houndour ran up to the Doduo but then she jumped up high into the air, making Houndour miss. Both Ludwig and Houndhour looked up, surprised greatly. He grit his teeth. "Use Flamethrower while she's still up in the air!" Houndour nodded and let loose a stream of fire from his mouth. The Doduo was hit and started plummeting to the ground and landed with a crash, making some dirt rise. Ludwig got his Pokeball ready but then the Duduo was dashing straight at The Houndour and both heads started to peck at him making the Pokemon flinch. Then she used headbutt and knocked back the Pokemon making him hit the ground and roll.

'Fury attack...with a headbutt at the end. A good combo...this Pokemon is smart...' He thought to himself. "Houndour! Get up! Come on! I know we can win!"

"Dooouuurrr." His Pokemon growled as he stood up. "HOUNDOUR!" He cried out.

"Good. Now. Use flamethrower!" Houndour let loose a stream of fire, but the Doduo used agility to dodge the flames. Ludwig grit his teeth. "Keep using Flamethrower!" His Pokemon let loose a stream of fire again but the Doduo did the same thing she did before and used Agility to dodge. She ran up to Houndour who kept trying to hit her with his flamethrower but he couldn't make a hit. When she got close enough she headbutted him with both heads sending him flying back and landing on his stomach, struggling to stand.

"Come on Houndour! I know we can do it! I have a plan! Please stand up!" Ludwig tried encouraging his partner. Houndour shakily stood up and panted. Ludwig knew he was getting tired but he knew he could beat this wild Pokemon. He really wanted her. Her use of strategy and persision impressed him greatly. "Now use smokescreen!" Houndour let out an icky black cloud of smoke.

Doduo coughed and shook her heads. She was starting to get tired as well and didn't notice when Ludwig had called out a command. Houndour growled and jumped up biting the Pokemon on the leg. "Now throw her up!" Houndour swung his head and flung the Pokemon up in the air. "Use Flamethrower!" The Doduo cried out as she was up in the air. Houndour let out a stream of fire which hit its mark causing the Pokemon to cry out again as she was hit by the hot flames and plumitted to the ground. With a crash she was out cold, in a small crater she created.

Ludwig quickly threw his Pokeball that tapped her lightly before opening and taking her inside. The Pokeball wiggled once...then twice...then one more time before it sealed. Ludwig walked over and picked up the Pokeball. "I caught a Doduo. Welcome to my team." He walked over to his Houndour and pet his head. "You did an excellent job and I am very proud of you. You deserve a nice long rest." He took out his Pokeball and returned him to it, Houndour gave him a big smile as he was returned to his Pokeball.

He walked back with his new Pokemon attached to his belt. The three had just woken up and were leaning against a rock.

"Hey! Ludwig! Where did ya go buddy?" Henry was the first to see him and waved.

Gilbert stood up. "Yeah! Where the hell where you?! I was worried sick!"

Alfred yawned and stretched. "Oh yeah! He kept giving off these weird situations like you were attack by Beedril and then hit your head and thought you were a Beedril."

"AND that you were chased by an Ursaring, ran off a cliff and fell into the mouth of a Gyarados." Henry added in. Totodile nodded and crossed his arms.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine. I just got into a little trouble with a Doduo." He took out her Pokeball from his belt.

The three stared at him and stood up crowding around the Pokeball.

"Whoa! Come on! Lets see it!" Gilbert bounced on his toes and grinned.

"Yeah come on! PPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE!" Henry grasped his hands together.

Ludwig sighed and took a few steps back. "Fine. If you all are going to beg. Come out Doduo!" He threw up the Pokeball and with a flash of light Doduo came out, both heads blinking and looking around.

Henry set down Totodile who walked over and waved at the two headed Pokemon. Doduo smiled and cried out happily at Totodile.

"Looks like they're good friends already!" Henry laughs and gives a thumbs up.

"Ja. That's good. Now lets keep moving. Return." Doduo was sent back to her Pokeball. "Now come on. We need to keep moving. We have to stay on schedule."

"Come on dude! Can't we just enjoy the scenery? Take our time? Enjoy our journey? Like regular trainers?" Alfred crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"It would be better to get where we need to be as fast we can. That way when we arrive, at least two of us can have our battles." Ludwig crossed his arms.

Henry and Gilbert just watched off to the side as the two argued. Totodile looked between the two and tilted his head.

"Maaaybe we can take our time...? I mean it's not like we're in a rush or anything! Can we please take it easy?" Henry rubbed the back of his head.

"I also have to agree..." Gilbert raised his hand.

Totodile looked up at Henry and also rubbed the back of his head. "Totodile!"

Ludwog sighs. "Well fine. If you all feel that way then I suppose we can...take our time...but I am in charge of the map."

The three looked at each other and nodded in unison.

With a new Pokemon joined to Ludwig's team, and convincing Ludwig to take time to ENJOY their adventure they all smiled and cheered as they continued to Violet City.


	5. Chapter 5: New Rivals and Discoveries

**Heyo everyone! Happy Wednesday! And you know what that means? NEW CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoy! Remember! Review, Favorite, and Follow! :D Have a Happy New Year everyone!**

**Characters  
Arthur = England  
Atila (Henry's father) = Magyar**

With new Pokemon and a new Game plan, our heroes continue down the road, anxious to get to Violet City for their first Gym battle.

Henry marched in front of the group with his Totodile happily beside him.

"I can't wait for our first gym battle! It's gonna be awesome~ Don't you think so Totodile?"

"Totodile! Diiiiile!" His Pokemon waved his arms around and looked determined and lowered his sunglasses over his eyes.

Henry laughs. "You're right to be excited good buddy!"

"Hey Ludwig how long til we get to Violet City anyway?" Alfred looked back at him.

"Well we should be there in about a day or two if we're lucky. We have to cross through a forest...then we should be see the city after we exit out of it..." He looked at the map in his hands.

"Yes! I can smell that gym badge!" Gilbert grinned and laughed. He had a look of determination in his eyes. "LETS GO!" He laughs as he starts to run passing Alfred and Henry. The two blink and grin and run after their friend.

"You're going to have to wait until after I battle the gym leader!" Henry laughs as he catches up to him.

"You two are going to have to wait until I'm done beating him!" He laughs and runs ahead. He grinned back at the two and grunted as he collided with someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey Alfred! Are you okay?" Henry ran up to him.

"You dunderhead! Watch where you're going!" Ludwig sighed and helped up the man he knocked over. "My apologies."

"You bloody git! What the hell?! You need to pay attention to where you're running! You're lucky I wasn't hurt." The man he knocked over brushed off the dirt from his clothes. He had forest green eyes, shaggy blonde hair...and the biggest eyebrows EVER!

"Sorry dude. I was just in a rush for getting my first Gym battle." Alfred stood up, with the help of Gilbert.

"Oh? So you're a trainer? Really? You could have fooled me." He crossed his arms.

Alfred blinked. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean? Do I not look like a trainer or something?"

"Well I wouldn't say that. You just don't seem like the type to have the capability to learn strategy or the patience to actually train a Pokemon." He rolled his eyes.

Alfred huffed and glared. "Hey! I am a great trainer! Who the heck do you think you are making such accusations!?"

"I am Arthur Kirkland! I came in second place in the Ever Grande Conference!" He smiled proudly, sticking his nose in the air.

Henry went wide eyed and got closer to him. "You mean...you're THE Arthur Kirkland?! WOW! It's so great to meet you! I saw the whole Ever Grande Conference on TV last year! You and your Pokemon are REALLY strong! It's so nice to met you! Your last match was the most spectacular, heart stopping battle I've ever seen!" Henry started shaking his hand and grinning. "Can I have your autograph?"

Arthur laughed and took out a pen and a piece of paper. "But of course. Always nice to meet a fan." He signed the paper and handed it to Henry who carefully took it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What is an Ever Grande Conference?" Gilbert was confused.

Henry cleared his throat. "Each region has their own Pokemon league. And therefor each has their own Conference. A Conference is like a championship for the region. You can qualify by defeating at least 8 gyms in that region. And if you win the Championship then you can then have a chance to enter the Champion League, which you battle elite four and if you beat them you can face off against the champion!"

Gilbert rubbed his chin. "Oh yeeaahhhh. I saw the Silver conference a few years ago on TV. That was pretty cool."

"Of course I plan on entering this years Silver Conference. I'm sure to win the whole thing too~" He grins a bit cockily.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Not if I beat you first! I plan on entering the Silver Conference once I get 8 badges!"

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "Oh really? You? Beating ME? That would be the day." He snorted.

Alfred grit his teeth. "Okay how about we have a battle right here! Right now!" Alfred took out his Pokeball and gripped it lightly.

"Arthur sighed and checked his watch. "I suppose I could go for a warm up. This is going to be an easy win."

Alfred glared. "Says you! I think my Pokemon will come out triumphant!"

The match up between Arthur and Alfred was set up. They stood a good distance apart and Gilbert was the ref.

"Okay! The battle between Alfred and Arthur shall begin! This is a one on one battle! Each trainer shall use one Pokemon each! Which ever side is unable to battle is the loser! Now let the battle begin!"

"Lets show this jerk what we're made of! Come on out Hero!" Alfred threw his Pokeball and out came his Braviary.

"BRAAAVIARY!" He was pumped and ready for a good battle.

Arthur smirked. "So you're from the Unova region. Well prepare to lose! Come on out Edgar!" He threw his Pokeball and out came a Pokemon with a large cobalt blue body and large three-fingered hands. It had two orange gills that protruded from round patches on its cheeks. Its head had two large semicircular black fins that extend from the top of its orange eyes to the back of its head. Its tail fin is big, broad, and black. It had a white underside and orange ridged portions above its hands and three-toed feet.

Henry grinned big and held Totodile close. "WOW! Edgar is really impressive up close! Pay attention Totodile. Maybe we can learn something."

Totodile nodded fast and made sure to pay extra attention to the battle.

"What Pokemon is that?" Gilbert took out his Pokedex and aimed it at Edgar. Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin.

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "Swampert...a ground and water type...this should be interesting."

Henry smiled and threw his arms up. "You can do it Alfred!"

"Edgar! Use Hammer Arm!" Arthur wasted no time in attacking.

"Swaaaaampert!" Edgar's arm started glowing and he started to run then jumped in the air and swung his arm, hitting Braviary in the gut and sending him crashing into the ground.

Henry flinched. "Ouch...good thing that isn't a super effecttive move or Hero would be out cold.

"Hero! Are you gonna be okay?" Hero groans as he stands up and spreads his wings. "Great! Now! Use Brave Bird!" Hero flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire. He then flies straight at the Edgar and the fire around ihis body turns into a light blue aura. "Full force Hero! You can do it!"

"Catch him Edgar." Arthur smirked.

"Swampert!" Edgar held out his hands when Hero got close enough Edgar grabbed him by the beak and moved back a few inches, but successfully stopped his attack.

"Now use Hammer Arm!" One of Edgar's armed glowed and he brought it down on Hero, sending him crashing into the ground again.

"Hero!" Alfred called to his Pokemon.

As the dirt cleared Hero was out cold with swirly eyes. "Braaav..."

"Hero is unable to battle! The winner is Arthur!" Gilbert pointed to Arthur.

He smirks. "See? You still have a long way to go. Good job as always Edgar. Return." Edgar raised his arms and let out a cry of victory as he was returned to his Pokeball.

Alfred smiled softly. "You did really good Hero. You were the bravest. Thanks." He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

Arthur smirked. "I told you you couldn't beat me. Good luck entering the Silver Conference." He laughed as he went on his marry way. But not before getting stopped by Henry and taking a picture with him.

Alfred clenched his fists. "I'm going to beat him! I promise that!"

"Looks like someone found a new rival~ Kesesese~!" Gilbert put his arm over Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred looked at him and tapped his chin. "I suppose I do!" He grins. "Now I'm going to make sure to train EXTRA hard!"

"That's the spirit!" He pat his back and cackles.

Ludwig stood up. "If that's over I think we should carry on."

Henry looked at his new picture. "Oh yay! I can't believe I met the actual Arthur Kirkland!" He laughs. Totodile looked at the picture and then back up at Henry.

"Why are you even so excited to see that jerk?" Alfred looked back at him.

"Huh? Oh! Well I never met such a strong trainer before! Sorry. Just got a bit excited. But you should have seen the battle! It was EPIC! He just barely lost though! I never met anyone so famous! Well besides my own dad. But he's my dad! So I doubt he counts."

They all looked at him and tilted their head.

"Who's your dad?" Alfred asked.

"Atila Hedverary." Henry said casually.

Gilbert and Alfred's jaw dropped.

Ludwig's eyes were wide and he was in great shock.

"What? Are you guys okay?" Henry tilted his head to the side and so did Totodile.

"ATILA?! YOU MEAN THE FORMER CHAMPION OF THE JOHTO REGION?!" Alfred gripped Henry on the shoulders.

"HE WAS WORLD RENOUND AS ONE OF THE STRONGEST CHAMPIONS IN THE WHOLE WORLD! AND HE'S YOUR FATHER?!" Gilbert waved his arms around.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "He was a very strong man and loved all his Pokemon. He retired about 15 years ago...I had heard he was getting married and wanted to settle down and have kids..."

Henry nodded. "Yeah! I mean my last name is Hedverary after all. And you're right Ludwig! He did get married to my mom and had two kids, though I'm older by like 5 minutes. He told me so himself! He was getting old and his Pokemon were too! So he retired and someone else took his place. I know the Elite Four too! They're really nice and send me birthday cards and visit sometimes too."

"Dude...I didn't know you were practically a celebrity!" Alfred laughed and pat his shoulder.

Henry blinks. "Huh? Not really...hey gu-"

"Yeah! I'm sure glad we're friends! Kesese~ Friends with the Champion's son! Sounds pretty awesome~" Gilbert grins.

Henry looks down. "Hey come on guys..." Totodile looked up at Henry and tilted his lightly pat his cheek.

"I known right?! It's pretty cool!" Alfred laughs.

Henry sniffles and lightly bites his bottom lip. Ludwig looked at him and raised a brow. He took a step towards Henry. Henry set down Totodile and turned around and and sprinted away from them.

"Totodile...? Totodile!" Totodile jumped up and down and waved his arms around, trying to get him to come back. He ran after Henry, trying to catch up.

Alfred and Gilbert blink and look at each other. Ludwig sighed heavily and hit the two over the head. "YOU MORONS!"

"OW!" They both yelled and rubbed their heads.

"You obviously made him upset!" Ludwig glared at the two.

Gilbert blinked. "Huh? How did we do that?"

"Obviously he didn't want you two making a big deal about being the son of Atila! And now you've made him feel bad!" Ludwig rubbed his temples and sighs heavily.

Alfred and Gilbert both looked at each other and looked down starting to feel bad.

"Well...I guess if I was the son of someone famous people would treat me differently..." Alfred sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess people would try to use him too..." Gilbert rubbed his chin.

Ludwig nods. "Exactly. Now I want you two to go find him and apologize." He crossed his arms.

"Of course! He's our friend! We would never hurt his feelings like that on purpose!" Alfred looked at Gilbert. "Right?"

Gilbert nodded and clenches his fists. "Of course! That would be messed up! Come on Alfred lets look for him!"

"YEAH! THE HERO TO THE RESCUE!" Alfred grinned and ran off into the direction Henry went with Gilbert in tow.

Henry sniffled and wiped his face. Totodile and Growlithe were sitting next to him. Growlithe looked up at him, concerned and started to lick the tears away. "You think they'll start treating me different Growlithe?"

"Growlithe!" Growlithe started to lick his face making Henry chuckle.

"Okay! Okay buddy! At least I know you won't treat me different!" He smiles.

"Totodile!" Totodile jumped in his lap and hugged his face. Henry chuckled and rubbed his head. "Awwwh~ You're all so sweet and kind! You're the best Pokemon ever!"

Both his Pokemon cried out happily and cuddled up to him. Henry smiled and lied back on the grass.

"Maybe I should go back and talk to the two...so they can understand..." He sighed. "I just...you know. I have had friends, when I was a kid, who only hung out with me so they could talk to my dad and stuff. They never really tried to get to know me or tried being my friend or anything. I wasn't the smartest kid either and my friends kind of made fun of me for it. And it wasn't in the friendly joking way either..." He sighs. "So I just stopped trying to make friends all together. I was hoping this time could be different, ya know?"

"Awh come on Henry! I know we haven't been traveling for long but you have to give us some credit bro!" Alfred smiled as he looked down at Henry.

"Yeah! You're a pretty cool dude! Sorry about earlier. We never knew anyone close to someone famous and just overreacted. We still want to be your friend!" Gilbert cackled.

Henry jumped up and looked over at the two. "Ho-how much of that did you hear?!"

They both looked at each other and smiled. "All of it!" They both said.

Henry looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry you have to hear all of that..."

Gilbert and Alfred sat down in front of Henry.

"Come on dude! We are your friends no matter who you are! We don't care if you're Atila's son! We just overreacted is all. We're really sorry and just want to be your friends!" Alfred smiles.

"Ja! We have been through so much together! You're pretty cool. So we're sorry. We can still be friends and travel together...right?"

Henry sniffled and tackle hugs his two friends. "Awh shucks guys! I forgive you! Awh of course we can all still be friends and travel with each other!"

They all shared a big hug and Henry's Pokemon joined in as well. The three went back to Ludwig and all tackled hugged him too, much to his displeasure. With Ludwig and his new Pokemon Doduo, Alfred finding a worthy rival, and the gangs friendship strengthened, the gang continued on their adventure heading towards Violet City for their first Gym Battle.


	6. Chapter 6: Alfred's Pokemon Search!

**Heyo everyone! It's that special time of the week again! Wednesday! So you know what that means! NEW CHAPTER! So I hope you all are enjoying this! :D Make sure to Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow if you want to get notified when I post a new chapter! And constructive criticism always helps too! Anyway lets get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights reserved to original owners and stuff.**

The gang had entered the forest that led to Violet City. The group was walking through the forest, the sun high in the sky, the different Pokemon out and about. It was a very nice day. The gang had set up lunch at a near by lake in a clearing. Gilbert and Henry were sitting on the blanket, while Alfred and Ludwig were having a battle. Totodile was sitting in Henry's lap, fast asleep as he leaned against him, Growlithe was lying down watching the battle. Rhyhorn was lying down behind Gilbert, who was leaning against him.

"Okay Doduo use peck!" Ludwig called out. Doduo cried out and ran at Hero, pecking him on the head with the beaks on both of her heads.

Hero flapped his wings and flew out, shaking his head. Those pecks really hurt. Alfred grinned. "Use Wing Attack!" Hero's wings glowed as he swooped down and flew fast at the two headed Pokemon.

"Use Agility to move out of the way!" Doduo waited for the right moment. When Hero in close ranged she used Agility and in the blink of an eye moved out of the way of the attack and was now behind Hero. Hero looked back, surprised and quickly flew up high and tried again.

"Keep using Agility to dodge!" Ludwig commanded. Doduo did what he had said and with each attempt of Hero to attack with Wing Attack they dodged it with Agility. Hero growled and stopped to catch his breath, being a bit winded from all the attacks.

"Man that Pokemon is fast..." Alfred lightly clenched his teeth. "Okay Hero. It's time for our secret technique!"

"Braaavvviary!" The Pokemon flew up high in the sky.

Henry blinked and watched as Hero flew up high. "Wow...I wonder what his secret technique is! What do you think Gilbert?"

Gilbert had fallen asleep against his Rhyhorn. Henry blinks and chuckles. He takes out his Camera and takes a quick picture of his sleeping friend. He also took a picture of his sleeping Totodile.

"Awwwwh~" He lightly pats his Totodile on the head. He then rubbed Growlithe on the head. "At least you're awake with me." He smiled.

"Now Hero! First use Hone Claws!" Alfred grinned.

"Braviary!" His talons started to grow and sharpen a bit.

Ludwig grit his teeth. "Hone Claws...it raises the users attack and defense..."

"Now use Crush Claw!" Hero swooped down, talons out and slashed at Doduo with his razor sharp claws. Doduo let out a cry as she was thrown back and rolled on the ground. then shakily stood up.

"Come on Hero! Finish her off using Rock Slide!" Alfred laughed and jumped up and down.

Ludwig cursed lightly under his breath. "Rock slide? He knows THAT move?! Doduo! Dodge!"

Hero spread his wings and let out a cry as rings of energy appeared in the sky and big rocks started dropping out from them. Doduo panicked and tried to dodge the big rocks but got hit by one and with a crash and some dirt rising up and clouding the air. When the dust cleared, Doduo was passed out.

"We did it Hero!"Alfred cheered and jumped up and down. "Yeah! We did it!" Hero flew around happily and landed next to his trainer and rubbed his head against him. "Nice work Hero! You deserve a nice long rest." He grinned as he returned him to his Pokeball.

"Thank you Doduo. You did a great job." He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball and walked up to Alfred and held out his hand. "That was a good battle. I did not see the Rock Slide coming at all."

Alfred grins and shakes his head then lets out a hardy laugh. "Oh yeah! That is our secret move! Plus it was extra powerful since Hero used Hone Claws!"

Ludwig nodded. "It was a very good strategy."

Henry clapped, which startled Totodile a bit and made him jump awake. He started clapping too like he was watching. Henry smiled and pat him on the head. Growlithe waged his tail and barked happily.

"Growl! Growl! Growlithe!" His Pokemon called out. Henry chuckles and pets his head.

"It was a good battle wasn't it?" Henry moved Totodile off his lap then stood up and stretched. "I think we should keep moving. I can't wait for my first Gym Battle! I can't stop thinking or talking about it!" Henry laughed and puffed out his chest.

"I know right?! I am so pumped too! With Hero by my side I won't lose!" Alfred laughs.

"Do you think you can win with just Hero?" Ludwig raised a brow and glanced over at Alfred.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alfred looked at him.

"Kesese~!" Gilbert yawned as he stretched and he woke up from his nap. "A Gym Leader typically uses three Pokemon to battle a trainer. So I would suggest getting another Pokemon before we get there."

Alfred blinked. "YOU'RE RIGHT! I NEED TO FIND ANOTHER POKEMON!" He picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. "COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR?! LETS GO!" He ran off into the forest.

Henry blinked and returned Growlithe to his Pokeball. "Well someone is in a rush..."

Ludwig sighs heavily and shakes his head. "We should hurry up and follow him before he gets himself into some sort of trouble..."

Gilbert returned his Rhyhorn back to his Pokeball. "Right. We can't let him get lost!"

Henry folds up the blanket and puts it away. He picks up Totodile and grins. "Alright lets go! Onward!" Henry grinned and pointed, so did Totodile.

The three ran in the direction Alfred has ran off to.

Alfred looked around at the different Pokemon in the forest. He saw Hoothoot, Skiploom, hoppip, Sentret, Caterpee, Butterfree, and a few other different kinds of bug and grass type Pokemon. He sighed and hung his head down low. He didn't any Pokemon he wanted. He sighed and stopped at a cave.

"Oh! A cave might have some Pokemon in it!" Alfred laughed as he ran inside and grins. It was dark and Alfred was having a hard time seeing. "Maybe I should have made a light." He took one step at a time, making sure to be very careful. He started to see a light the further he got down the cave. He blinked as he walked to see a huge open cavern in the cave where a lake was. He then saw a small green Pokemon with rocky skin. It had a blunt spike on top of its head, a short, rounded snout, and triangular, black markings below and on the upper corners of its red eyes. Red scales cover its diamond-shaped belly, and there are several small holes in its body.

"Whoa...I wonder what Pokemon that is..." Alfred whispered to himself and took out his own Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. _Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface. _"So that's a Larvitar, huh?" He grins. I think I found my new Pokemon!" He laughs quietly.

The Larvirtar was sitting down, leaning against a rock, resting. He was a little beaten from a previous fight it had with another Pokemon.

Alfred grinned as he walked towards the Pokemon. "Hey! Larvitar! My name is Alfred!"

Larvitar jumped up and glared at the trainer, preparing for a fight. "Lar!"

Alfred stopped and put up his hands. "Hey! It's okay!" He looked at the Pokemon. He looked tired and beaten up. Alfred smiled softly and slowly sat down. "You look like you've had a rough day little fella. How about something to eat!" He takes off his backpack and reaches in and pulls out an Oran berry. "I found this while walking around the forest! I know Pokemon love these things."

Larvitar blinked and tilted his head. He slowly walked closer to Alfred and quickly snatched the berry from his hand and devoured it. Alfred laughed. "It's good right?"

Larvitar looked up at him and smiled, waving his arms around. "Lar! Larvitar!"

Alfred smiled. "Hey I bet you're strong, right?"

Larvitar tilted his head and smiled big and tried to flex his little arms. "Lar!"

"Okay! So how about maybe you come with me and together we can train to become stronger!" He grins.

Larvitar looked at him and tilted his head before looking down. He was about to cry out an answer but then something exploded near them sending Larvitar and Alfred back.

"WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Alfred coughed and stood up. The thing that caused the explosion was a Shadow Ball. Then came out a sort of snicker. From the shadows of the cave a Pokémon with a dark purple body, pale blue, and gemstone-like eyes, appeared.

Alfred tilted his head and took out his Pokedex. "What kind of Pokemon is that...?" _Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. Sableye normally live within caves and eat rocks. They use their sharp claws to dig through the earth._

"A sableye, huh?" Alfred looked down at the slightly shaking Larvitar. "Hey...Larvitar...are you okay..?" He looked at the Sableye who grinned at the the other Pokemon. Then Alfred snapped his fingers. "Ohhhh! So this Pokemon is the one that attacked you?"

Larvitar glanced back at Alfred and nodded. Sableye started forming another black and purple ball of energy in his hands. Larvitar threw his hands in the air and sharp grey rocks started to orbit the Pokemon and both released their attacks at the same time. The collision of the two attacks caused an explosion. Alfred winced and shielded his eyes as smoke filled the air.

"Whoa...That's a strong Stone Edge..." Alfred watched the Pokemon fight, his hand near Hero's Pokeball just in case he needed to help out.

"Sasasasasasa~!" The Sabeleye laughed and jumped out from the cloud of smoke and slammed his head int Larvitar, making Larvitar cry out and fly back, rolling on the ground. Larvitar got up and shook his head, but before he could let out another attack a shadow came up behind Larvitar and slashed at him, making him cry out in surprise and groan as he hit the ground.

"Whoa, that was Shadow Sneak..." Alfred grit his teeth, reaching his hand toward his Pokeball.

"Sasasasasasa~!" The Sableye laughed and prepared another shadow ball between his hands.

Larvitar tried getting up but was to tired and beaten to get up. Alfred has had enough and stood in between the two. "Stop! He's had enough! Can't you see that?!"

Sableye looked at him, tilted his head. "Sableye...? Sableye!" The Pokemon released his Shadow ball at Alfred. Alfred quickly picked up Larvitar and dived out of the way, the shadowly ball hitting the ground and exploding, throwing Alfred a bit. He grunted as he hit the ground and slid a bit. He looked down at the Pokemon and smiled a bit. "Hey...you okay?"

Larvitar looked up at him. "Larvitar..." He was confused on why he saved him like that. They didn't know each other well or anything. Alfred stood up and took his Pokeball from his belt and threw it.

"Come on out Hero! Time to show this Sableye who's boss!" Alfred grinned. Hero flew around and cried out. "Now Hero! Use Wing Attack!" Hero's wings started to glow and he swooped down and hit the Sableye dead on making him cry out and hit the ground. Sableye growled and shakily stood up. He ran towards Hero and jumped up, ready to hit him with his head.

"Dodge it Hero!" Hero quickly moved it out of the. The Sableye growled as he landed on the ground and skidded a bit. Sableye looked back and turned around.

Alfred grinned. "See? You should never try and hurt an already injured and tired Pokemon! You need to learn when to stop! I can't sit back and watch a poor Pokemon be beaten when it's already down and out!"

Larvitar looked up at Alfred with admiration in his eyes. He wiped his eyes, Alfred's words really touched his heart. Larvitar smiled and waved his arms around, rooting for Alfred and Hero.

"Now Hero! Finish this off with Brave Bird!" Hero screeched and and flew up Surrounded in red fire. He then flies straight at Sableye, surrounded in a blue aura. The Sableye didn't know what hit him! The attack was powerful and when it hit Sableye he was sent flying back and crashed into the cave wall and hit the ground with a thud and swirly eyes.

Alfred laughed and jumped up. "You did it Hero! I am so proud of you! Good job!" He ran up to his Pokemon and hugged him.

"Lar! Larvitar!" Larvitar cheered and ran up to Hero and praised him.

Alfred returned his Pokemon and crouched down in front of Larvitar and winked. "Now I don't think that mean old Sableye will bother you anymore."

Larvitar smiled and looked up at Alfred. Alfred stood back up. "I think it's time I head back to my friends. I bet they're worried sick!" As he was about to walk Larvitar grabbed on to his pant leg and pulled him slightly. He blinked and looked down at the Pokemon. "Hey what's the matter?"

Larvitar cried out and pointed to one of the empty Pokeballs on his belt. He really wanted to go with Alfred and become stronger with him.

"You really wanna come with me dude?" He grins. "Well alright! I WAS looking for another Pokemon to join my team! Then come on!" He took out one of his empty Pokeballs and tossed it at Larvitar, gently tapping his head before opening and taking him inside. The orb landed on the ground and shook a few times before sealing.

Alfred smiled and picked up the Pokeball. "I CAUGHT A LARVITAR!" He raised his Pokeball in the air. Alfred smiled as he walked out of the cave, the sun about to set. He looked around and rubbed the back of his neck. "Man...I was gone for a pretty long time...I wonder if they noticed I was g-"

"ALFRED!" Henry and Gilbert yelled at the same time and tackled their friend to the ground. Alfred yelled and grunted as he hit the ground.

"Where have you been?!" Henry looked at him, worried and a bit upset. "We've been looking for you all day!"

Alfred chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry. I was looking for a Pokemon and then I went in that cave and found this Larvitar and well...had to help him out and now I have a Larvitar!"

Gilbert stood up first. "You got a Larvitar?! That's pretty good. Kesesese~!"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "That is great. But we should continue on before it gets to dark out."

Henry and Alfred both stood up then the three saluted. "Yes sir Captain!" They all said in unison.

Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes and started walking. The three laughed and follows behind him happily. Another day has passed and with Alfred's new Pokemon, our heros set off once again on their journey across the Johto region, heading towards Violet City. What new adventures will they face next? Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Chapter 7: Rival Challenge

**HEYO! Hiya! Welcome back my loyal readers! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Chapter six already, my how time flies by! I will tell you this, they are close to the first gym! :D So sit back, read, review, Follow, and Favorite! Just so you know I'm getting Move descriptions from Bulbapedia, as well as Pokemon appearances. Any questions so far?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Everything belongs toproper owner and stuff!**

As our Heroes walked down the forest they had stumbled on to a Pokemon Center and decided to rest there for awhile. They also gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy so they could be treated and fully healed. The four were sitting at a table, talking about their first gym battle and how they were excited about it.

"So I am going to use Growlithe as my first choice and so win with him!" Henry laughs, grinning.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Do you really think you can win with just one Pokemon?"

"Yeah come on dude. You don't even know what type of Pokemon the gym leader specializes in." Alfred leaned back in his chair.

Henry rubs his chin. "Oh yeah...anyone know anything about any of the Gym Leaders and their types?" He tilts his head

Gilbert cackled and stood up. "Lucky for you guys I know about all the Gym Leaders! The Violet gym leader focuses on flying-type Pokemon."

Alfred threw his fist in the air. "Sweet~! Then this is going to be super easy for me!"

"And what makes you think that?" Gilbert looked at him, brow raised.

"Well Hero knows rock slide and is a super powerful flying Pokemon! Air battles are his specialty! Then I have Larvitar who is part rock and knows stone edge! So I'm pretty set." Alfred grins.

Henry chuckles. "Now don't get a swelled head Alfred. A Gym Leader is strong so I'd still be careful if I were you."

Alfred waved his hand. "I will. I will. Promise!"

As the four continued talking, a familiar face had walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Hello Nurse Joy. I'd like to let my Pokemon rest for a bit. We've been a pretty long journey. On my way to Violet City." He grinned, two sharp pointed fangs visible.

The Nurse Joy smiled and took his Pokeballs. "Alright. They'll be ready in a few moments. So please have a seat while you wait." She smiled and went to the back.

Henry blinked and jaw dropped, then eyes narrowed as he saw his rival, Vladimir, heading his way. He stood up. "Vladimir!"

Vlad smirked. "Oh if it isn't my idiot friend, Henry. You made it this far without getting hurt."

"I am no friend of yours! Or an idiot!" Henry glared and gripped his fists.

"Hey. Henry, who's this guy?" Alfred looked up at him and asked.

"Huh? Oh! This is my rival and nemesis! This is Vladimir. He's been my rival for as long as I can remember. He's always been a jerk to me! Making fun of me, calling me stupid, stealing the last cookie when he knows I wanted it!"

Alfred gasps and sets his hand over his mouth. "The last cookie?! Wow! Mean."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "I see you've accompanied yourself with a group of...others. What? Did they take pity on you or something?" He smirked. "Or did you tell them about your famous dad and they suddenly wanted to be around you."

"Shut it Vlad! These are my friends! At least I'm traveling with people I like!" Henry shakes his fist at him.

"We actually like Henry because he's a cool guy!" Gilbert stood up.

Alfred stood up as well. "Yeah! Henry is a good friend!"

Ludwig didn't want anything to do with this. He could practically see the tension in the air. He was sure they knew he enjoyed traveling as a group like they do.

Vlad put up his hands. "Okay okay. And for your information I _am _traveling with someone. He's waiting outside. We're only here for a quick stop."

Henry grinned. "Well he's going to have to wait! Because I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

Vlad blinks and smirks. "Oh you're on!" The two trainers locked eyes, the spark of rivalry strong.

Now the two were using the Pokemon battle grounds the Pokemon Center had set outside. They had gotten their newly rested Pokemon. Totodile stands next to Henry, chest puffed out, sunglasses in Henry's breast pocket, and a determined look in his eyes. Gilbert was the judge, Alfred and Ludwig were on the sidelines rooting for him...well Alfred was rooting. Ludwig was sitting there, but he was cheering him on, on the inside.

"Okay! This will be a two on two Battle! Each trainer shall use two Pokemon! A winner will be decided when one side has both Pokemon unable to battle!" Gilbert raised his arms. "Now trainers! Choose your Pokemon and let the Battle begin!"

Henry grins and takes his Pokeball off his belt. "Alright...time to show what you're made of! Come on out Growlithe!" He threw his Pokeball.

Vlad took out his Pokeball and smiles. "Come on out Chikorita!" With a flash of light both Pokemon were released and raring to go.

Vlad raised a brow. "A Growlithe, huh? At least he's using his head. But you won't win that easily! Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf!" The Grass-Type whipped her head and released sharp spinning leaves at Growlithe.

"Use Flamethrower!" Henry grins and Growlithe opened his mouth, releasing a stream of fire. The leaves quickly burned up and turned into ash.

"Now use Vine Whip!" Two green vines came out from the buds on Chikorita's neck and start to slap and hit Growlithe.

"Stay strong Growlithe!" Growlithe, growled, enduring the hits from the vines. "Now Growlithe use Bite to grab on to the vines!"

Growlithe growls and bites down onto the vines as they raise to strike again. He pulls and growls.

"Chikorita! Try and shake him off your vines!" Chikorita, grits her teeth and pulls a bit, then lifts up Growlithe and slams him back down.

"Growlithe! Keep strong!" Henry called out, holding up his fist and putting one foot in front of the other. Totodile cried out too, and did the same pose.

Growlithe growled and started pulling and tugging on the vines, dragging the Chikorita with him. She tried pulling back, the tension between the two forces tight.

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "What is he trying to do..." He muttered to himself.

"Now! LET GO!" Henry grinned and lowered his sunglasses over his eyes.

Just as Chikorita was about to pull Growlithe let go of the vines sending the grass type flying back and rolling in the ground.

"Now! Use Flamethrower!" Growlithe jumped back a bit and let loose a stream of fire at Chikorita, hitting its mark dead on.

When the flames that consumed her stopped, she coughed out smoke and fell to the side. "Chikaaa..."

Gilbert laughed and raised his left hand. "Chikorita is unable to battle! Growlithe is the winner!"

Henry laughed and jumped up and down. "YEAH! GOOD JOB GROWLITHE! ONE DOWN ONE TO GO! LETS KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!"

Vlad returned Chikorita to her Pokeball. "You did a good job. I'm proud of you. We'll get them next time, I promise." He sets the Pokeball back on his belt. "Now! Time for you to show them what you're made of! Come on out Lampent!"

With a flash out came out a Pokemon with a clear, spherical head containing a bluish purple flame and oval, yellow eyes. On top of its head is a black covering, which resembles a lampshade, with a pointed spike on top. Underneath its head is a small, black body with a pointed spike at the bottom. Extending from its body are two long, wavy arms with no fingers.

Henry blinks and takes out his Pokedex. "What's that...?" He aimed it at the Pokemon. _Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Litwick. Rarely, Lampent can be found with Litwick leading people and Pokémon to the Ghost World while stealing their life energy. _

A shiver sent down Henry's spine. "Sheesh. That sounds so creepy..."

"WOOO! COME HENRY! YOU CAN DO IT DUDE!" Alfred cheered and whistled.

Ludwig was startled a bit by Alfred's cheering. "Quiet down! He has to concentrate!"

"You got lucky Henry. But don't think you'll get off that easily." He smirked lightly. "Alright Lampent use Confuse Ray!" Lampent fires six golden orbs of energy Growlithe. When the orbs reach Growlithe, they surround him and latch onto his body, completely enveloping him. The orbs then glow gold brightly and explode, confusing Growlithe.

Growlithe cried out and closed his eyes closing his eyes. Henry grit his teeth. "Growlithe! Come on! Use Flamethrower!" Growlithe shook his head and let loose a stream of fire that went just past Lampent. "Try again! Come on Growlithe! I know you can do it!" Growlithe growled and tried again but fired to low, then again and fired to high, then again and again and again, each time missing.

Vlad smirked. "Now Lampent! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Laaaaampent!" Lampent raises its arms above its head and forms a black and purple ball of energy. He then lowers his arms until the ball is in front of him and he separates his arms, firing the ball at Growlithe.

Growlithe cried out as the Shadow Ball hit him and was sent flying back and hit the ground with a thud and swirly eyes. "Groooowwwwwllll..."

Gilbert raised his right hand. "Growlithe is unable to battle! Lampent is the winner!"

Henry grit his teeth and sighed. "You did a great job Growlithe. Thanks a ton buddy." He smiled a bit and returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

Vlad laughed and grinned. "Where's that cocky attitude now?"

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Alright. Lets show 'em what we're made of! Come on Totodile!"

"Totodile!" He walked out to the battle field, a determined look on his face.

"Okay. Now Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Totodile let loose a spiraling stream of water at Lampent.

"Dodge it!" Vlad called out. Lampent easily avoided the water attack by floating upward. "Now Lampent use Fire Spine!"

Lampent fired a swirling flame at Totodile. The flames swirled around the water Pokemon. Totodile blinked and looked at the fire and tilted his head. The flames intensified and enclosed Totodile in a column of flames.

"Totodile! Stay strong!" Henry grit his teeth and when the flames vanished, Totodile was still standing and shook his head and took a few deep breathes. "Alright Totodile use Bite!"

"Diiiiile!" Totodile let out a battle cry as he ran up and jumped up, mouth wide open and bit down on the top of Lampent's head. Lampent flinched and started to try and shake him off.

"Shake him off Lampent!" Vlad growled.

"Laaaaampent!" Lampent spun around, flipped upside down, and tried to pull Totodile off from his head.

"Wooo! You ride him Totodile! Hang on tight! Now quick! Use Water Gun!" Henry laughed and jumped up and down. Totodile fired a spiraling stream of water at Lampent sending him crashing into the ground. Totodile landed on his feet and jumped up and down, kicking his feet in the air.

"You did it buddy! Woo!" Henry laughed and grinned.

Vlad smirked and crossed his arms. "Think again idiot."

Lampent floated up from the small crater he was in. "Lampent!"

Henry blinks and gulps slightly. "Okay. So we haven't won JUST yet! But we so will! Totodile use Bite again!"

Alfred bit his lip and was on the edge of his seat. "Man I really hope Henry has some sort of strategy. This guy is a tough opponent...two super effective moves in a row and his Lampent still looks ready for battle."

Ludwig nodded. "Ja...he is very talented and a good strategist..."

Totodile ran and jumped up, mouth open wide.

"Now dodge it Lampent!" Lampent quickly moved up and Totodile fell and hit the ground, sliding a bit. "Now use Shadow Ball!"

"Totodile! Get up! Dodge it!" Henry yelled to his Pokemon, he was frantic, and worry could be heard in his voice.

"Laaaaaamp." Lampent started forming the black and purple ball and Totodile stood up and looked behind him, before he knew it he was hit with the Shadow Ball. With an explosion and a cloud of smoke spreading through the field, both trainers coughed and tried to see through the smoke cloud.

"Totodiiiile..." Totodile was passed out on the ground with swirly eyes.

Gilbert raised his right hand. "Totodile is unable to battle...the winner is Lampent! Victory goes to Vladimir!" Gilbert muttered something under his breath.

Vlad laughed and returned his Pokemon. "Thanks Lampent. You were amazing~"

Henry picked up Totodile and cradled him in his arms. "Heeeey you fought really hard buddy." He smiled lightly.

Totodile looked up at him. "Totodile...?" He tilted his head.

Henry chuckles and puts his sunglasses on him. "There ya go. You looked way super cool out there~" He winked and gave a thumbs up.

Totodile waved his arms around and gave a thumbs up.

Alfred leaned back and sighed. "Awh man! I was hoping he'd win...but that sure was an awesome battle! I was on the edge of my seat!"

"He just needs to train harder and he'll be fine." Ludwig stood up. "But it was still a very good battle."

Vlad smirked and turned glanced back. "Well I have to be off now~ Maybe train a little harder and you'll beat me next time, ponytail." He laughed as he walked back into the Pokemon Center.

Henry growled and huffed. "That jerk! I am so beating him next time! He won't know what hit him! Right Totodile?"

"Totodile!" He raised his fist and nodded. Henry grinned down at him and held him up.

"I am so glad we agree little buddy! Now come on! Lets get you rested up again!" He smiles.

"You almost had him! It was a really great battle Henry." Alfred laughed and pat him on the back.

"Oh yeah! I was rooting for you." Gilbert cackled and rubbed him on the head.

Henry chuckles."Awh come on guys. You're gonna make me blush. I'm glad you think so! We fought hard!"

Ludwig walked over and gave him a pat on the back. "You did a very good job during your battle. Maybe next time you'll get him."

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Awh shucks. Thanks guys! You're the best! I'll for sure get him next time!" Henry grinned and Totodile waved his arms around and cried out happily, agreeing with him. Just then Henry's stomach started to growl. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "But first we should get some food."

After a heated battle with his rival, Henry and friends decided it would be good to get some lunch. With a new determination to beat his rival Henry would only grow stronger from this experience. Stay tuned to find out what exciting thing happens next!


	8. Chapter 8: Team Rocket Trouble!

**Heyo everyone! Happy Wednesday! I hope you're all doing good and enjoying the story! Anyone wanna guess who the First Gym Leader is? Because it shall be revealed soon! Anyway, read, review if ya want, follow, favorite! Enjoy!**

The gang, plus their Pokemon, were eating a good lunch. Henry and his Pokemon were eating pretty fast, scarfing down their food. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples, wishing he would be more civil out in public. Alfred and Gilbert both laughed. Henry finished and set down his fork, rubbing his belly.

"Oooohhhhh~ That was good!" Henry grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Next time try eating like you haven't eaten in three months." Ludwig shook his head.

Henry chuckles. "Awwwh. I'm sorry Ludwig! I will make sure to eat more civil next time."

Totodile had finished and rubbed his belly. He walked up to Henry and tugged at his pant leg. "Totodile!"

Henry blinks and smiles. He picks him up and chuckles. "You ate a lot too!" He pats his head.

Growlithe finished and and pawed at Henry's pant leg. Henry blinks and chuckles as he picks him up. "Well you look full too Growlithe! Good job!"

"Growl! Growlithe!" He licked his trainer on the cheek and rubbed his head against him.

Alfred laughed. "Looks like they both want your attention."

"Pfft. Be careful not to lean over and fall." Gilbert laughs.

Henry rolls his eyes. "I'm noooot! Hey Ludwig. How much further until we reach Violet City?"

He sets down his fork after he finished eating. He sets his plate aside and pulls out his map. "We should get there in less then an hour after we leave. It's very close."

"You hear that guys? We are really close to our first Gym Battle! Can we go nooowwww?" Henry was bouncing in his seat.

"Nein. Some of the Pokemon are still eating." He motioned to his Houndour, Alfred's Larvitar, and Gilbert's Rhyhorn, that were still eating.

Henry pouted. "Awh alright. Well I'm going to take a walk around then. Work off some of this food." He set down his Poekmon who followed behind him as he started to walk. "I'll be back later guys! Don't wait up!" He grins as he exits the Cafeteria.

Meanwhile outside the Pokemon Center, around the back were a group of mysterious people. One of them walked up to the back door and jiggled the door knob. They grit their teeth and one of the strangers took out a lock pick and inserted it into the hole and fiddled with it until it clicked open. The group of mysterious people entered the building.

Henry whistled as he walked outside, around the Pokemon Center. Totodile was gripping his head, as he stood on his shoulders. Growlithe followed next to him.

"Growl?" Growlithe stopped and his nose twitched. He set his nose to the ground and started to follow a strange scent. He growled and barked as he started to run toward the back of the Pokemon Center.

"Huh? Hey! Wait up Growlithe!" Henry ran after him. "Wait up buddy! What's wrong?!"

Growlithe growled and stopped at the slightly opened door. Henry caught up with him and blinks.

"What the...?" Henry rubbed Growlithe on the head and set his finger on his lips. "Shhhh...I'll check this out with Totodile. Return." He took out his Pokeball and returned him to it. Henry slowly peeked through the slit in the open door. He saw six people.

The women were wearing a simple black skirt with a large red "R," belt, long sleeves, and black knee length boots and black gloves that go up to the forearm. The guys were wearing the same thing except that they had pants and a shirt, instead of a dress and the boots only go up halfway to the knees. They were all wearing black caps. They were all loading Pokeballs into burlap sacks.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day. Once we steal all these Pokemon we head back to base." One of the men said to the others. He was dressed like the other, but he had a headset on one of his ears, he was probably the leader of the group.

"Steal...? These must be bad guys. We should do something, right Totodile?" He glanced up at his Pokemon who nodded and lifted up his sunglasses. Henry nodded and pushed open the door. "HEY!"

All of them stopped and looked at Henry. "Who the heck are you kid?" One of the grunts said.

Henry grins and puffs out his chest and sets his hands on his hips. He takes out his sunglasses and sets them on his face. Totodile jumped off his shoulders and stood next to him with the same pose and adjusts his sunglasses back over his eyes. "I am Henry Hedverary! Soon to be Pokemon Master! I am the coolest trainer you will ever have the pleasure of meeting! Me and my Pokemon are strong and have fiery passions that can never be doused!" He points up and lifts up his sunglasses and winks. Totodile also points and winks as he lifts up his sunglasses. "I'm the really cool dude who's going to stop you from taking these Pokemon away! Now surrender before I have to put the hurt on ya!"

They all sweat drop and stare at the moron in front of them. One of the men, who was the leader of the group, growled and took a Pokeball from his belt. "You are a pretty stupid kid, you know that? You should have run when you had the chance. Go! Rattata!" He threw his Pokeball. With a red flash out came a Pokémon with notable feature being its large teeth. It has long whiskers and a long, slightly curled tail. Rattata had purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach.

Henry blinks and takes out his Pokedex. _A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from _stupid_ travelers._

"Well...that last part isn't very nice." He muttered to himself. "But come on Totodile! We can beat this Rattata!" Henry laughed.

"TOTODIIIIIILLLEEE!" Totodile cried out, ready for battle. He handed Henry his sunglasses. Henry took them and put them in his breast pocket.

The leader of the group smirked. "Don't get cocky kid. Now Rattata use Bite!" The Rattata jumped and opened his mouth. He bit down on Totodile making him cry out.

"Stay tough Totodile! Now use Water Gun!" Totodile shook his head, when the Mouse Pokemon let him go. He took a deep breath and let out a stream of water at the opposing Pokemon.

"Dodge it Rattata!" The leader called out. Rattata quickly moved out the way.

"Use Bite!" Henry grinned. Totodile ran up to him and bit down on the Rattata's tail. "Now spin him around!" Totodile started to spin around the Rattata. "Now let him go!" Totodile released his tail sending him flying at the bad guy, knocking him down and knocking out the Rattata. Henry laughed and fist pumped the air. "Never doubt the power of my Pokemon! Now drop those Pokeballs and get out of here!" He demanded

The man growled and returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "You little brat! Don't think this is over!"

"Sir! We've got all the Pokeballs!" One of the subordinates saluted.

Henry blinked and stood in front of the door, arms stretched out. "You're not leaving! You are leaving those Pokemon here! They belong to other trainers!"

Totodile stretched out his arms and stood in front of Henry. "Totodile!" He nodded.

The man sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "You idiot their is more then one way out of here! Like over there." He pointed to the door across the room that the others were running too.

Henry blinks. "Oh...right...should have thought you would use that."

The leader grinned and laughed as he ran out the door with the others."To bad kid!" He laughs.

Henry blinked and hung his head down. "Oh man...we messed up buddy..."

"Totoooo..." He hung his head down as well. Totodile then perked his head up and looked up at Henry and waved his arms around. "Toto! Totodile!"

Henry blinks and tilts his head. "What?" Then he started to hear yelling and saw the evil doers running back in. "Huh...? What in the world...?"

"KESESESESE~!" Then came Rhyhorn running in with Gilbert riding on his back. "THE AWESOME HAS ARRIVED AND IS HERE TO HELP SAVE THE DAY!"

Henry grins big and laughs. "YES! GILBERT! MY FRIEND I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

"People who steal Pokemon from trainers are vile people who should be put in prison." Ludwig stood behind Henry, an angry fiery look in his eyes.

Henry looked back and grinned big. "Ludwig! You too?!"

The leader grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "You darn...brats need to mind your own business!"

Their was a muffled laughter. Everyone looked around and Alfred came crashing down from the ceiling tiles. "HAVE NO FEAR THE HERO IS HERE!"

Henry laughed and fist pumped. Totodile did the same. "Sweet! Everyone is here! How did you guys know?"

"Well. Houndour heard a commotion coming from here and so we followed him to the door over there and heard you and some other voices." Ludwig stated, arms crossed. "Now put the Pokeballs back before something bad happens."

The mysterious people all set down the sacks of Pokeballs and got their own out. The leader of the group held up his hand.

"Stop. We had a limited time for this and we don't want to cause to much of a commotion. We leave the Poleballs and go! NOW!"

"But sir!" One of the subordinates asked.

"No! We go! We will have another chance. This is only a small part of our plan lets go!" He looked at the group and growled. "You'll regret messing with Team Rocket!" He got out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. A thick black smoke quickly filled the room making Alfred, Henry, Ludwig, and Rhyhorn cough. When it clear they were gone but the sacks of Pokeballs were safe and sound.

Henry looked around when the smoke cleared and they were gone. "Did he say...Team Rocket...? Isn't that the evil organization that steals Pokemon from trainers for their own evil purposes?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja...that's them. At least we were able to save the Pokeballs."

Alfred laughs and smiles. "Heck yeah! Like total heroes we stopped the evil doers!"

Gilbert grinned. "They'll think twice before trying to steal Pokemon when we're around!"

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "I have a feeling this ins't the last time we'll see them..."

"Well if we do see them again we'll make sure to stop them! Now lets put all these back!" He smiles and walks over to one of the sacks and opens it.

Just then Nurse Joy ran into the room. "What's going on?!"

After Henry explained everything to Nurse Joy and put the Pokeballs back on the shelf, they headed back to the front.

"Well thank you so much for saving all the Pokemon." She smiled and bowed.

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "Awh shucks! No problem! Just doing what any proud Pokemon trainers would do!"

"So you all are heading to Violet City, right?"

Henry nods. "Yep! We are going to enter the Pokemon League!"

"Oh that sounds great. You all are registered Pokemon Trainers right?" She smiled at them.

They all stared at her, confused.

"Register...?" Henry chuckled nervously and rubbed his head.

"Pokemon trainers...? Anyone know about that?" Alfred looked around.

"Well...crud! How do we do that?!" Gilbert gripped his hair.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "I thought you all knew..."

The three laugh nervously and rub the back of their heads.

Nurse Joy chuckled softly. "Don't worry. It's simple. As long as you have revived a Pokedex from a Pokemon professor then you should be fine."

They all took out their Pokedex's and smiled. "Really? That's all we need?" Henry laughs and nods.

"Alright then that means you're all official Pokemon trainers. Good luck on your journey." She smiled.

Henry grinned and put his Pokedex away. "Alright guys! Lets go! Our first Gym badge is at hand!" Henry laughs and runs out. Totodile cheered as he was riding in Henry's backpack.

"Hey dude! Wait up! I'm right behind you!" Alfred ran out.

Gilbert had ran out right behind Alfred. "Hey! Awesome before anyone else!"

Ludwig bowed. "Thank you ma'am. Have a good day." He walked out and chuckled softly as he started to run after them. "You morons! Wait up!"

After running for what seemed like forever, Henry stopped at the top of a hill and smiled. He laughed and jumped up and down. "I SEE! RIGHT THERE!"

The three caught up and smiled as they saw it. Violet City. Our Trainers finally made it! Violet City was just a jump, hop, and a skip away! What were their first Gym Battle be like? Who is the Gym Leader? What surprises await the young Trainers? Tune in next time and find out!


	9. Chapter 9: Violet City Adventures!

**Welcome! Another Wednesday has come and another chapter has been added! :D You will finally get to know who the Violet City Gym Leader is! YAY! New characters will be introduced and a small cheat sheet type thing can be found at the bottom of the page! Now sit back, enjoy, and watch them try to catch 'em all!  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Gosh!**

After arriving in Violet City the gang started looking around at all the buildings and stores. They sat down at a near by a fountain. Totodile was floating on his back, kicking his feet lightly as Henry and the gang were sitting on the edge.

"This is a nice City and all but when do we get to go to the Gym?" Henry looked over at Ludwig.

"We will go tomorrow." He said, arms crossed.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" The three looked at him surprised.

"Tomorrow?! Why not today?! I am so pumped right now!" Alfred groaned.

"Yeah West! What the heck?! This is SO not awesome!" Gilbert pouted and crossed his arms.

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched slightly as he took a deep breath. "Because. For one, it's been a long day and the sun is going to set soon. Two I am sure Henry's Pokemon could use a rest from their battle earlier today. And three I need to find out information about this Gym and the leader since we already know what type the leader uses we should get more information on who the leader is."

The three groan and sighed as they sat back down.

"Fiiiinnneee. But since we're going tomorrow Totodile and I are going to do some more sight seeing! Come on buddy!" Totodile hopped out the fountain and Henry picked him up, holding him against his chest. Henry walked off with Totodile.

Gilbert stretched and stood up. "Weeeell I'm going to walk around too. I will meet you at the Pokemon Center." Gilbert walked off with his hands behind his head.

"Well..." Alfred clapped his hands. "Looks like it's just you and me Ludwig! What do you want to do?"

Ludwig stood up. "We are going to get some supplies first of all."

Alfred jumped up. "Well alright! Lets go!"

With that Ludwig and Alfred went off to the Pokemart.

Henry sighed and looked up at the sky. "Well...what do you want to do buddy?"

"Toto?" He looked up at him and tilted his head.

"Awh you're not helping me you know buddy." Henry chuckles and grunted as he collided with someone and fell on his butt. Totodile fell out his arms and his sunglasses was knocked off his face.

"O-Oh! I am so-so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over! I-I was in just such a rush...a-and." The boy that ran into Henry was a trainer. He held a Totodile to his chest. This boy was about Henry's age, brown shoulder length hair, and green eyes. He was nervous and set down his Pokemon and held out his hand.

Henry smiles and takes his hand. He stands up and dusts himself off. "Thanks a lot! My name is Henry. What's your name?"

The boy smiled. "My name is Toris. And that's my partner Aleksy." He points to his Totodile and was hiding behind his leg. "He's a bit shy but he's nice once you get to know him."

Henry laughs and grins. "Looks like me and you both have the same taste in Pokemon! I also have a Totodile! Right pal?"

"Toto!" Totodile waved and smiled big. He picked up his sunglasses and set them on his face then gave a thumbs up.

Henry lifted down his sunglasses and gave a thumbs up. "See? He's one cool Pokemon."

Toris sweat dropped and sighed. "You're always like this aren't you...?"

Henry laughed. "If by always like this you mean totally cool then yes! Yes I am~"

"I thought so..." He shook his head.

Henry's Totodile walked over to Aleksy and waved. He took his hand and pulled him from behind Toris as the two trainers talk. Aleksy was hesitant and pulled his hand away.

"T-totodile!" Aleksy waved his arms around.

"Totodile!" Henry's Totodile set his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest, beaming with pride. He took the other Pokemons hands and spun him around happily and laughed. When he let go the two became dizzy and Totodile shook his head and took off his sunglasses, setting them down.

"Well now I have to be off! Totodile and I have a few things to do before our battle tomorrow!" He laughed and picked up a Totodile and the sunglasses then ran off.

Toris sighed and shook his head. "He's pretty loud and annoying..." He picked up the other Totodile and started walking away. "But at least he's nice."

Gilbert sighed as he walked around and stopped at a cafe that smelled amazing. He followed his nose and walked inside. "Ooohhh~"

He came out a little later holding a nice, fresh, hot, and delicious doughnut. Gilbert licked his lips and sat down at one of the outside tables He was about to take a bite out of his treat when he heard a whimpering. He blinked and looked down. "Huh?"

Under the table he saw a Pokemon. Its body had primarily gray fur, with a black face, throat, feet, and belly. Its eyes have a yellow scleroses and red irises, and its nose is also red. Its lower jaw had two pointed teeth sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy.

"Now who are you little guy..." He took out his Pokedex and aims it at the new Pokemon. _Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted._

"Poochyena huh? Well hello to you! My name is Gilbert the Awesome!" He grins.

"Pooch...?" The Poochyena tilted her head.

Gilbert smiled. "I bet you're hungry. I guuueeeeesssss I can share my doughnut with you. You seem like a pretty awesome Pokemon." He breaks his doughnut in half and hands it to the Poochyena.

"Pooch!" Poochyena happily ate it from his hand and licked his palm, wagging her tail.

"Awwwh~ Well aren't you nice. What are you doing here anyway? All by yourself. I doubt many Poochyena roam around this City. Even IF their are a lot of trees and forest area. You have a trainer?"

Poochyena looked down and nodded a bit.

"Awwwh. Don't worry! I'll help you find your trainer." He grins and finishes his doughnut. "Come on!" He jumps up.

Poochyena cried out happily and followed next to the Trainer as he started to walk.

Meanwhile, Ludwig had just found a brochure onViolet City and opened it to where it talked about the local gym and hte leader.

He rubs his chin. "It seems the Gym Leader for the Violet City Gym is a man by the name Roderich. He specializes in Flying-Type Pokemon..."

"With Hero and Larvitar at my side this'll be a piece of cake!" Alfred grinned.

"Don't get to cocky. Your swelled head won't be able to fit into the Gym." Ludwig pat his back.

Alfred chuckles. "Don't worry dude! I won't!"

Henry was sitting on a bench looking at Totodile. "You know buddy you're acting a bit different. You're not wearing your sunglases, your shaking and you've been acting like you don't know me ever since I...bumped...into...Toooorriiiissssss-OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALEKSY!"

Aleksy waved his arms around nodded. "TOTODILE! TOTO!" He was glad he finally realized that!

"OH CRAP! I NEED TO FIND TORIS!" He gripped his hair and jumped up. He ran around around the bench yelling things no one could understand and people started to stare.

Aleksy jumped up and bit down on his arm in attempt to calm him down. Henry did stop and blinked. "Ow! Okay! I'm okay let go!" The Pokemon let go and landed on his feet.

"Okay! I have the perfect solution for this!" He grinned and reached for his Pokeball. "Come on out and find Totodile Growlithe!" He threw up his Pokeball and with a red flash out came Growlithe. "Okay Growlithe! Totodile is missing! This here is another Totodile. Now sniff him to get Toris's scent."

"Growlithe!" He wagged his tail and walked over to Aleksy and gave a sniff. Aleksy leaned back a bit. Growlithe sniffed the ground and barked before bounding off. Henry laughed and picked up Aleksy before following behind him.

Gilbert had asked around and was looking high and low but still couldn't find Poocyena's trainer. He sighed and leaned against a wall. "Still no luck! This is not awesome. Not one bit." He picked up the Pokemon. "Sorry I can't find your trainer."

Poochyena looked down. She then looked back at Gilbert and licked his chin as a thanks for trying.

Gilbert chuckled. "Don't worry! I won't give up yet! Lets try the Pokemon Center! Lots of Trainers go there!" He grinned and stood up and cackled.

"Poochyena!" The Pokemon cried out happily and wagged her tail as Gilbert ran to the Pokemon Center.

Gilbert panted as he walked through the door and looked around. He started going up to trainers and asking if Poochyena belonged to any of them. So far no luck. But then he got a tip!

"Oh! I've seen that Poochyena! Yeah! I saw someone leave it at a doughnut shop this morning. I thought he was coming back...but it doesn't seem like it now. He's in the Cafeteria. He's a big guy, dark coat, grey scarf, dark brown hair."

Gilbert nodded and smiled. "Thanks!" He ran off to the Cafeteria.

Growlithe sniffed the ground and howled. Henry ran up to him and smiled, rubbing his head. "Thanks a lot buddy! Return!"

"Growl!" Growlithe smiled at him as he was returned to his Pokeball. He looked up and blinked. "Looks like he came to the Pokemon Center..." He walked inside and looked around. "Now where is he..." He asked around, wondering if anyone had seen a boy, about his height, short brown hair, timid looking, with a super cool Totodile. He didn't get any leads and sighed. He sat down in a chair and hung is head down.

"Sorry little guy. It seems we can't find your trainer..." Henry pat him on the head. "Looks like we'll have to team up!" He grins.

Aleksy's eyes went wide at the sudden thought of being teamed up with this moron! He's much to loud and cocky for his taste. He missed Toris! They had some nice times together! He was calm and was always super nice to him. They've already been through so much together. He groaned as Henry continued to pat his head. "Totooo..." He gave him a warning before biting down on his hand. Henry blinks and yells.

"YOW! OW OW OW OW OW! HEY COME ON LET GO!" He waved his arm around and ran around in a circle, trying to pull him off.

"H-HEY! HOLD ON!" A familiar voice called out as the person ran over. Henry was running around and to focused on Aleksy to notice who it was.

He closed his eyes and before he knew it the pain was gone. He opened his eyes and blinked. "T-Toris! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He laughs. "Wait whe-" He grunted and fell back in a chair as he was tackled. "TOTODILE!" He laughs and hugs his Pokemon tight. "I was soooo worried I'd never see you again!"

"TOTODILE!" Totodile waved his arms around and rubbed his head against him.

Henry laughed and rubbed the top of his head. "Thanks for bringing him back Toris! You're a life saver!" He grins

"We-well I wouldn't have taken your Pokemon you know." He rubbed the back if his neck as he held Aleksy close to his chest. "I'm glad you're back." He smiled down at him. "Now lets go." He turned and waved to Henry. "Good bye Henry! See you...around!" He laughed softly as he left the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile Gilbert was looking around the Cafeteria when Poochyena jumped out of his arms and ran up to a trainer and wagged her tail, setting her paws on his leg. The man was as how the other trainer described, big, tall, grey scarf, dark brown hair. Gilbert smiles and walks up to the trainer.

"Hey! You! I found your Poochyena. You should really be thanking me but it's fine. It's just the awesome me doing my awesome duty~ Kesese~"

"Pooch! Pooch!" Poochyena cried out happily to her trainer.

He sighed and looked at Gilbert with dark red eyes. "You really did not have to. I left my Pokemon there for a reason. So." He picked up the Poocyena and stands up setting her back in his arms. "Keep it."

Gilbert blinked and looked up at the trainer and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean you left her there on purpose?"

"Hm. I simply did not want that Pokemon." He stated without much emotion.

"That doesn't...how could you...WHAT?! This Pokemon is really awesome! How could you not want her?!" Gilbert grit his teeth and glared up at him.

"I do not need weak Pokemon. It is simple, da?" He tilted his head a bit.

Poochyena hung her head down and lowered her ears.

"That's why you TRAIN with Pokemon! To make them stronger! Maybe you're just a weak trainer with no patience for that! What's your name anyway?"

He cleared his throat. "My name is Viktor. That Poochyena does not have much talent when it comes to battling. It has yet to win me any battles. So I let it go. Now you bring it back?" Viktor lets out a heavy sigh. "You wasted your time."

"You jerk! You can't just do that! What the hell kind of trainer are you?! Abandoning your Pokemon like that! By the looks of her she really missed you and you're just going to forget her like that? Not even say a goodbye or anything?! Trainers like you make me sick!" Gilbert's eye were on fire as he yelled at Viktor. Poochyena looked up at Gilbert who was defending her. He wasn't even her trainer and they just met not even an hour ago.

"You should watch what you're saying before it gets you into trouble. I am smart trainer. Why do you even care so much?" He was getting a bit irritated and glared slightly at him.

"Because! A trainer is suppose to TRAIN and BOND with their Pokemon! You know what? I'll show you! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Gilbert grins.

Viktor sighes. "If it get you to leave me alone. I will and show you how picking out a strong Pokemon apposing to a weak one is a better choice."

The two trainers locked eyes and Poochyena looked between them. A crowd had gathered around the two and word quickly went around the Pokemon Center. So not to long after the two went out back to one of the battle fields and there was a crowd cheering and waiting for the battle.

Ludwig, Henry, and Alfred wound up there and were standing in the front, cheering for their friend.

The referee was an older man who was actually a referee for the Gym. But today was his day off.

"This will be a One on One battle! Each trainer will use one Pokemon! A victor will be decided when one side is unable to battle!" He announced. "Trainers. Choose your Pokemon! And let the battle begin!"

Viktor reached into his coat and pulled out a Pokeball. He pressed the button that made it grow larger and tossed it in the air. "Tyranitar! Lets show this trainer what strong really is."

With a flash out came a Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail.

Henry blinked and took out his Pokedex aiming it at the Pokemon. _Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand._

"Whoa...that's a strong looking Pokemon..." Henry looked at the Tyranitar. "YOU CAN DO IT GILBERT!" He grinned and whistled.

Gilbert grinned and took his Pokeball from off his belt. "Come on out Rhyhorn! Lets show this punk what it means to have a strong bond with their Pokemon!"

With a red flash Rhyhorn came out. "RHHHHHHHY!" He let out a battle cry and scratched his foot against the ground.

Poochyena was standing off to the side, watching the two. The tension was thick in the air. You could practically cut it with a knife.

A hard battle was about to be fought between Gilbert and Viktor. Who will win? How strong is this Tyranitar? Will Gilbert prove his point in this battle? Tune in next week to find out!

**Characters  
Roderich = Austria****Viktor = 2P!Russia  
Toris = Lithuania**


	10. Chapter 10: Gilbert vs Viktor

**Heyo everyone! :D It's Wednesday! So you know what that means?! NEW CHAPTER! It still has that new chapter smell! Mmm~ Anyway, lets see how Gilbert holds up against Viktor! Don't forget to Read, Review, and Follow/Favorite! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Tyranitar! Use Ice Fang!" Viktor called out. Tyranitar's fangs started to glow a light blue and ice covered his fangs. He charged and bit down on Rhyhorn, ice started to cover his back.

Last time we saw Gilbert, he was telling off another trainer for abandoning his Poochyena because she was weak. Now Gilbert's going to show him why it's important to have a strong Pokemon! Will he win and succeed in his plan? I sure hope so.

"Rhyhorn! Come on! Retaliate with Horn Attack!" Rhyhorn shook himself off from the attack as he snorted and ran up to the Pokemon and hits him with his horn.

Tyranitar grit his teeth and slid back a bit. "Tyyyy!" He let out a battle cry.

"Your Rhyhorn can not beat my Tyranitar. He was born with great strength. You should give up now." Viktor crossed his arms.

"DON'T GIVE UP GILBERT!" Henry yelled and whistled. Totodile waved his arms around and cheered for Rhyhorn.

"YEAH DUDE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Alfred cheered and whistled.

"We all believe in you bruder! You can beat him!" Ludwig cheered for his brother as well as the other trainers who were watching.

Gilbert smirked. "You still don't get it! My Rhyhorn IS strong! Just you wait! Come on Rhyhorn! Lets show 'em what we're made of! Now use Rock Blast!" Rhyhorn cried out as two blue circles glow around him and turn into small rocks and start firing at Tyranitar.

"Use Stone Edge to evade the attack." Tyranitar becomes surrpunded by balls of light that then turn to shard, pointed, hard rocks that fire at the rocks and the two attacks collide and cancel each other out.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "He sure is smart I'll give him that much...but we are far from being beaten! Lets go Rhyhorn! Use Dig!" Rhyhorn digs into the ground and is no where to be seen.

Tyranitar looks around. Viktor narrowed his eyes and kept them trained to the ground.

"Kesese~ Now Rhyhorn! Come on out and use Rock Smash!" Rhyhorn came out from the ground, behind the opposing Pokemon, his two front legs glowing a red orange color and comes down on the opponent and Tyranitar comes crashing down, dust flying up. Rhyhorn jumps back a few feet.

"YEAH! YOU GO GILBERT! WOOO!" Henry had set Totodile down and was clapping, cheers rang out from the crowd.

"TOTODIIIIILE!" He cheered for Rhyhorn, jumping up and down, kicking his feet in the air.

"Whoa! That was a super effective move too! I bet he can't recover from that!" Alfred laughed.

"Good job Bruder!" Ludwig called out.

Viktor closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't think it's over so soon. Like I said. My Tyranitar was a born fighter. He's not going to be put down so easily."

Just as the ground cleared, Tyranitar was getting up, struggling a bit but he stood and roared, ready for battle.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "Okay! We can do this! Lets go Rhyhorn! Use tackle!" Rhyhorn snorted and lunged forward.

"Use Iron Tail!" Tyranitar's tail glowed white and he swung it around hitting Rhyhorn straight on the head, sending him into the ground.

"RHYHORN! Are you okay?!" Rhyhorn groaned and stumbled back. He was out of breath and could barely stand. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Rhy..." Rhyhorn was raring to go and scratched the ground with his foot. Gilbert grins and laughs. "That's the way~ We can do this! I believe in you! We've been through our own trials! You can do it! Now use Dig!"

Rhyhorn let out a battle cry and dug a hole into the ground.

"Be vigilant! Don't let him get the drop on you again!" Viktor narrowed his eyes at his Pokemon.

Rhyhorn came up from behind him again. "Now use Rock Smash and finish this!"

Rhyhorn's front legs started to glowed a red orange color and was about to come crashing into the opposing Pokemon.

"Shadow Ball." Tyranitar forms a black ball of energy in front of his mouth, then fires it at Rhyhorn, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying back and hitting the ground.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "Rhyhorn!" Rhyhorn groaned was breathing heavy as he tried to stand up. Gilbert clenched his fists. "Rhyhorn! You can stop! You don't have to go on! You're hurt. I know...and probably tired. It's fine! You don't have to go on!"

"It's sad. You want to quiet the battle and your Pokemon is still able to stand?" Viktor shook his head.

"Shut up! Unlike you I actually care about how my Pokemon feel! I know my Rhyhorn is tired and has taken a lot of damage! He wants to fight on and I know he has a lot of fighting spirit! But...I also know he's tired and I don't want him pushing himself to hard! So Rhyhorn...it's okay...You're still the most awesome Pokemon ever! So...we can throw in the towel." He grins. "Their is no shame in it!"

Rhyhorn turned to Gilbert and blinked, water filling his eyes. His touching words of loving him no matter what touched his heart. He turned back at the Tyranitar and let out a battle cry and was enveloped in a bluish white shimmering light.

Gilbert blinked slowly. "Whoa...what's going on..."

Henry looked at Ludwig. "Hey...Ludwig...do you think that...he's evolving?"

Ludwig nodded. "I think he is." He smiled lightly. "I think my bruder's love for him triggered his evolution. So he could have enough power to win the battle for him, and prove he's strong."

Alfred nodded and sniffled. "That's so beautiful." He wiped his eyes.

"Pooooch..." Poochyena looked up at Ludwig then back at Gilbert. She cheered for him and waved her paws around.

He grew bigger and moved to stand on his hind legs, his horn grew bigger and when the light vanished there were other protrusions on the head as well, including a spike curving forward from the middle of its head, two triangular, point resembling ears to the sides of the spike, a wide, wavy crest under the ears, and spiky ridges on his cheeks. He has red eyes and two fangs protruding from his upper jaw. He has a cream-colored stomach and a row of spikes down its back. He has a long tail with skinny, black stripes.

Gilbert took out his Pokedex and aims it at his newly evolved Pokemon. _Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokémon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power._

Gilbert laughs. "Rhydon! Awesome~! Also looks like you learned a new move too! Now. Lets win this battle! Kesesese~!"

"RRRHHHHHYYYY!" Rhydon let out a battle cry and prepared for an attack.

Viktor cliques his teeth. "Just because your Pokemon evolved does not mean you are going to win."

"Oh I know~ Our teamwork and awesomeness will! Right Rhydon?"

Rhydon nodded and his horn spins around like a power drill.

"Tyranitar. Use Iron Tail." Tyranitar's tail glowed white and swung at Rhydon.

"Catch it!" Gilbert grins and Rhydon holds out his arms and catches the tail, standing firmly on the ground.

Viktor, Tyranitar, and the crowd all looked on in shock.

Gilbert cackles. "Now! Use Hammer Arm!" Rhydon let go of the opponents tail and his right arm started glowing white and he moved back a bit before running up to Tyranitar.

Viktor grit his teeth. "Use Stone edge to stop him! Don't get hit!"

Tyranitar growled and glowing sharp rocks started to circle him and he launched them at Rhydon, hitting him dead on and a cloud of black smoke came up as they made contact.

Viktor smirked and had a smug look on his face. Then Rhydon jumped out of the smoke cloud, not even fazed by the attack.

"WHAT?!" Viktor yelled.

"Kesese~! Rhydon's armor plated body makes for a great defense! Now finish this!" Gilbert grinned big.

"Rhhhhhhyyyydon!" Rhydon jumped up and brought his arm back and as he came down towards the other Pokemon, he slammed his fist into Tyranitars face

Tyranitar let out a cry of surprise and pain as he crashed into the ground and made a crater. When the debris cleared Tyranitar had swirly eyes.

The ref lifted up his right arm. "Tyranitar is unable to battle! Rhydon is the winner! Victory goes to Gilbert!"

The crowd erupted with cheers. Gilbert laughed and ran up to Rhydon and hugged him. "You did it! Thanks so much buddy! I couldn't have done it without you! You're so awesome! Kesesese~!"

"Rhy!" Rhydon smiled and gently hugged Gilbert and smiled.

Viktor sighed and returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball and looked at it before he shook his head. "You're getting it later..."

Alfred and Henry both ran to Gilbert and grinned.

"Good job buddy! You were soooo awesome! I didn't think you were going to win for awhile there!" Henry laughed and grinned. "And your Rhydon is sooooo awesome too! You're super strong!"

Rhydon smiled and tilted his head a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

Alfred nodded and laughed. "That was amazing! I was on the edge! Man that was an amazing battle. You showed that dude who's boss and how befriending your Pokemon makes them stronger!"

Poochyena looks at Viktor who turned and was about to leave. She took a step towards him before looking back at Gilbert and running towards him.

Gilbert blinked and looked down at the Pokemon who was wagging her tail. "Hiya little miss~ Say. Since that not at all awesome Vilktor guy is a total jerk. Do you want to come with me?"

"Pooch! Pooch!" Poochyena nodded fast and rubbed her head against his leg.

Gilbert took out an empty Pokeball and laughed before lightly tapping it on her head. It opens and a red lightly envelops her before taking her inside. The ball wiggled a bit and the small button was red for a few seconds before sealing. He held up his Pokeball and laughed. "I got myself a Poochyena!" Rhydon cheered and waved his arms around.

Gilbert got a lot of praise from other trainers and enjoyed it. As the sun set our trainers headed into the Pokemon Center and got a room so they could relax the rest of the day. Their day was eventful and tiring. They all Got settled in their pajamas. The room had bunk beds so they picked who gets what. Henry got a top bunk, Alfred got the bunk under Henry, Gilbert got the top bunk on the other bunk bed, and Ludwig got the bunk under him.

Henry was lying in bed, looking through a magazine. "Hey Luddy. So who's the gym leader?"

"His name is Roderich and he uses flying type Pokemon." Ludwig stated as he was reading through his book.

"Flying types? This'll be a peace of cake! Kesese~!" He grins and nods.

"Pffft! Don't get cocky dude! Gym Leaders can be really tough." Alfred chuckled.

"Toto!" Totodile waved his arms around and lied down on the pillow.

Henry chuckled and pat him on the head. "Good night buddy~" Henry yawned and stretched. "So qhat's our pecking order gonna be?"

"Well...we can do rock, paper, scissors to find out..." Alfred yawned.

"It's pretty late, time to go to bed." He turned off the lightly and got comfy under his covers.

Everyone yawned and drifted off to sleep.

The day was done and our trainers slept peacefully that night. Their first Gym battle would be tomorrow and they were all excited. How strong will this Roderich man be? Will our Heros be able to win their first Gym Battle? All will be answered! Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11: First Gym Showdown!

**What time is it? UPDATE TIME! So here is the new chapter! Read, enjoy, tell me what you think! Their first Gym Battle~ Oh they grow up so fast! ;w; So I hope you enjoy this very much so! Favorite and follow and all that good stuff!**

**Characters  
Roderich= Austria**

Henry and the gang stood in front of the Gym. It looked like a concert hall but had the Pokemon League Symbol on the door.

Henry turned to his friends. "Okay. We'll do Rock, Paper, Scissors to set the order."

Gilbert nodded. "I agree!"

Alfred nodded. "Okay. We'll do this tournament style!"

Ludwig sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "Gott..."

"Gilbert and I will face off and Alfred and Ludwig will face off!" Henry nods.

The four did their little tournament and the results were, Henry, Alfred, Gilbert. and Luwig

They all walked into the Gym and looked around. It looked like your regular concert hall on the inside too. Their were many rows of seats and a stage with a piano. Someone walked on stage. He had brown hair, some sort of cowlick sticking up on his head, purple eyes behind glasses, and he was dressed like an old time aristocrat of sorts.

He cleared his throat. "I suppose you're all here for a Gym Battle? If so take a seat and wait."

Henry blinks. "I uh...but...okay."

Gilbert was about to say something but Ludwig covered his mouth and pushed him down a row of seats and sits him down. Alfred and Henry followed him and sat down.

The man, they assumed to be the Gym Leader, Roderich, walked to the piano and sat down. He closed his eyes as he started to play a beautiful melody on his Piano.

Henry leaned over and whispered to Alfred. "Are...are we just gonna sit here and listen...?"

"I guess? I have no idea if we're suppose to do something." Alfred whispered back.

"Will you two shut it?" Ludwig angrily whispered to both of them, trying to enjoy the nice music.

Gilbert groans and leans his head back. "I don't like classical music. HEY! PLAY SOMETHING WITH A LITTLE MORE ROCK TO IT!" Gilbert stood up and had cupped his hands around his mouth.

Ludwig facepalmed his head hard. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

"CAN WE BATTLE YET?" Henry stands up and yells as well.

"COME ON! I REALLY WANT TO BATTLE!" Alfred stood up and yells.

Ludwig groans and sets his face in his hands. "I have never been so embarrassed..."

Roderich sighed heavily and stopped his beautiful playing. "Will you all be quiet! Honestly. Maybe learn some patience...you all will get your gym battles."

Ludwig's eye twitched as he stood up and knocked all three of the idiots on the head. They groaned and lied over the seats, big bumps on their heads.

The Gym Leader stood up from his piano bench. "Since you seem to be the more...mature one of the group you can go first."

Henry groaned and lifted up his head and hand. "But...we had an order...I was suppose to go first..."

"Hmmm. Then you can go last." Roderich turned on his heels and walked back towards the backstage.

Henry blinked and slumped back over the chair and groans. "Shoulda kept my mouth shut..."

"Now you all follow me so I can get this over with." He glanced back at them.

Ludwig nodded and walked up the stage and to the back. Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred grumbled and rubbed their heads as they followed behind them.

They walked to a door in the back and up a few flights of stairs. When they reached the top they were met with a battle ground on top of the Concert Hall. The wind blew softly and Roderich turned to them.

"I am Roderich Edelstein. I am the Violet City Gym Leader. Welcome to my Gym." He adjusted his glasses.

Ludwig nodded and they both walked to the battle field. The other three sat on a bench on the sidelines.

The ref came out and cleared his throat as he stood in his referee spot. "The Violet City Gym Battle shall begin! Each side are aloud to use two Pokemon! Only the challenger can substitute Pokemon!"

Ludwig scratched his head. "Er. I always though Gym Leaders used three Pokemon."

Roderich raised a brow. "Well most Gyms do but some Gyms just use two."

Ludwig nodded then took his small Pokeball from his belt and pressed the button to make it grow bigger before throwing it. "Lets go Doduo!"

With a red flash Doduo came out ready for a battle.

Roderich adjusted his glasses and took out a Pokeball from his inner pocket and threw it up. "Lets go Fearow."

With a red flash out came a Pokemon with a long, pointed, pink beak, and a decorative red coxcomb on top of its head. Its narrow eyes have very small pupils. It has shaggy, feathers on the base of its neck and covering the upper portion of its wings. Its sharp-clawed talons are pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.

Ludwig raised a brow and took out his Pokedex. "I wonder what Pokemon that is...it looks strong..." _Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous._

"Ooohhh they're both normal and flying. This is going to be a good battle." He smiles. Totodile stood on the bench and cheered.

"My bruder has this match in the bag! No way he's going to lose to a piano boy." Gilbert smirked and crossed his arms.

"Wow someone's cocky and you're not even battling yet." Alfred chuckled.

"Hey I can't help it! I just have a strong feeling." Gilbert nudged Alfred in the side.

"Hey I think it's starting! GO LUDWIG!" Henry cheered.

Ludwig took a deep breath and his face looked determined. "Okay Doduo! Use Headbut!" Doduo got a running start and jumped up, both heads ramming into Fearow making him lose a little altitude, but he stayed in the air.

"Hmm...a very strong attack...now Fearow, use Wing Attack!" Fearow's wings glowed white and came at Doduo with immense speed.

"Use Agility to dodge!" Ludwig called out in a hurry. But Fearow was to fast and hit his mark, sending Doduo tumbling back. "Doduo! Are you okay?"

"Dooo...Doduo!" His Pokemon stood up and shook both her heads.

"Alright! Lets go! Use Sand Attack!" Doduo turned around and kicked up sand into Fearow's face, making him shake his head. "Now follow up with another headbutt!" Doduo got a running start and jumped up.

"Dodge! and use Drill peck!" Roderich called out. Fearow quickly flew up and Doduo landed on the ground. The Fearow's beak started spinning like a drill and dived down towards to Ludwig's Pokemon.

"Quick! Use Agility!" Ludwig grit his teeth. Doduo seemingly vanished making the Drill Peck drill into the ground. She reappeared not to far away.

"Now while you have a chance use Fury Attack!" The Pokemon ran up to the other and started pecking repeatedly.

"Feeeeeear!" Fearow flew up to avoid any more pecking.

"Your Pokemon is very fast. I will give you that." He adjusted his glasses.

Ludwig nodded. "Danke. She is a very fast Pokemon."

"Now Fearow! Use Drill Run!" Fearow ticked his wings back and pointed his beak out and spun around like a drill and dove at Doduo.

"Use Agility! Quick!" But it was to late and Doduo was hit and on the ground passed out with swirly eyes.

The ref raised his right hand. "Doduo is unable to battle! Fearow is the winner!"

"Whoa...Drill Run is a ground type move too...he sure is tough." Henry crossed his arms. Totodile looked up at him and started to cheer again.

"Yeah dude. Man he's down one Pokemon and one more left. Lets hope he can get through this."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You two are worried for nothing! He can do this. He's my awesome brother! GO LUDWIG!"

Ludwig returned Doduo into her Pokeball. "You fought hard. Thank you." He set his Pokeball back on his belt and took off his other one, pressing the ball and making it bigger he threw it. "Lets go Houndour!"

With a red flash Houndour came out growling. "Dour!"

"Lets not waste anytime! Use Flamethrower!" Houndour launched a flamethrower at Fearow, hitting him and causing him to fall from the sky and land on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle! The winner is Houndour!" The red called out.

Henry blinked. "WHOA! THAT WAS SO SWEET! It was a one hit knock out!"

Alfred stood up and cheered. "YEAH LUDWIG! YOU SHOWED HIM WHO'S BOSS!"

"KESESESE~! Told you not to worry~ The Fearow took some hard damage from Doduo and was getting tired. Plus Flamethrower is one of Houndour's most powerful attacks!"

"Hm. You did a good job Fearow. Thank you." He returned him to his Pokeball and takes out another one. "Now. Time for your performance! Chatot!" He threw up his Pokeball and with a flash a Pokemon with a black head that resembles an eighth note, and its black tail resembles a metronome. Its plumage is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there is a ruff of white feathers around its neck.

Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. "I wonder what that Pokemon is..." _Chatot, the Music Note Pokémon. It hears words and then mimics them._

Gilbert snickers. "Wow...he so has this in the bag! Look at the little shrimp!" He laughs and holds his gut. "YOU GOT THIS LUDWIG!"

Roderich's eyebrow twitched ever so lightly and he sighed deeply. "I will have you know. Chatot is one of my strongest Pokemon and I would not lower your guard."

"HAHAHAHA! ONE OF HIS STRONGEST! Okay...ooohhh! Man! One of his strongest he says!" Gilbert laughed and almost fell off the bench.

Henry and Alfred both looked at him and watched his laughing fit.

Ludwig sighed as he rubbed his temples and muttered to himself. "He's such an idiot..." He cleared his throat. "Please. Lets just continue our battle."

The leader nodded. "Chatot. Use Agility, then Steel Wing!" Chatot seemingly vanished and reappeared in front of Houndour then vanished again.

Ludwig and Houndour were caught off guard and he was moving to fast to hit. Then Chatot appeared behind the Pokemon with wings glowing greyish white as he flew at him and hit him dead on making Houndour cry out in surprise.

Houndour growled and stood back up, shaking off the attack. Ludwig nodded. "We can do this Houndour! Now! Use Flamethrower!" Houndour releases a harsh red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at Chatot.

"Dodge!" Chatot flew up, avoiding the fire.

"Keep on his tail!" Ludwig grit his teeth and Houndour moved his head and tried to hit the flying Pokemon with his flamethrower.

Henry crossed his arms. "I honestly gotta say...that Chatot sure is fast..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah fast. But that's about it...trust me! West has this in the baaaaaag!"

"You seem so confident and you're not even battling now." Alfred pointed out.

"What can I say? I have faith in my bruder!" He grins and nods, looking back at the battle.

"Now use Bite!" Houndour jumped up and snapped his jaw. Chatot fell back and hit the ground. He shook his head and stood back up. "Use Flamethrower again!" Houndour let loose a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Use Mirror Move!" Chatot spread his wings and a black portal outlined in white appeared in front of him and the Flamethrower went inside and came back out, firing at Houndour and hitting him.

Houndour growled and stood there, unfazed. Gilbert laughed and stood up. "Oh yeah! His ability Flash Fire! Any fire type move used on him just makes his own fire type moves more powerful!" He laughed.

"That's such a cool ability!" Henry laughs and whistles. "I think my Growlithe has that too!"

"Tototototo!" Totodile acquired pom poms from somewhere and started jumped and waving them around!

"Now Houndour! I want you to use Fire Fang!" Fire started to form around his teeth and spew out his mouth as he ran up to Chatot.

"Use Steel Wing!" Chatot's wings started glowing white and he flew Houndour.

The two Pokemon collided into each other causing a cloud of smoke to form over the battle field. As it cleared the two Pokemon were still standing, panting hard. One was going to fall out first but it was hard to tell which. The was tense with anticipation. Ludwig grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Roderich was watching closely and narrowing his eyes.

Houndour growled and flinched almost falling over but stay up. Chatot panted and tried lifting up his wings and then fell over with swirly eyes.

"Chatot is unable to battle! Houndour is the winner! Victory goes o the challenger! Ludwig!" The ref called out.

Ludwig blinked. The words setting in his mind. "I...I won...I won? I...I WON." He resisted the urge to shout and laugh. But he did smile and walk up to Houndour and rub his head. "You did an excellent job. I am very proud of you. You deserve a nice long rest." Houndour waged his tail and gave him a lick on the cheek before being put back in his Pokeball.

"You did a good job. Thank you Chatot." He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "That was a good battle." He walked up to Ludwig and took out a badge from his inner pocket. "And I present you with the Zephyr badge."

Ludwig nodded and took the badge. "Thank you very much Roderich."

The three on the side lines cheered and whistled. Totodile jumped up and down waving his pom poms around.

"Now which one of you will be my next opponent?" He glanced over at the three.

Gilbert grinned. "I am so going to be next~"

Alfred pouted. "Okay fine I guess that's okay..."

Henry was on his hands and knees on the ground, sulking. "Why do I have to be last...? I thought I was the main character of this thing..." Totodile walked over and pat his arm.

~Time skip brought to you by Hamburgers!~

Gilbert grinned and gripped his Pokeball. "This is gonna be a peace of cake."

The Gym leader adjusted his glasses and sighed. "You shouldn't be so cocky. I am a Gym Leader after all."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Lets just get this started!"

The ref cleared his throat. "Let the challenge between Gym Leader Roderich and Trainer Gilbert begin!"

"Lets show 'em what you got Poochyena!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash Poochyena came out, growling and raring to go.

"Lets go Fearow!" Roderich threw his Pokeball and out came Fearow, wings spread wide and ready to battle.

Next up is Gilbert facing off against Roderich! Will he win like Ludwig did? OR will his over confidence be his downfall? Tune in next time to find out!


	12. Chapter 12: Gym Battle Showdowns!

**Hello everyone! It's Wednesday! Now I hope you're enjoying the story thus far! Anyone confused on anything? Anyone loving this fanfic? Well I hope all my readers are enjoying! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Now let the gym battles commence!**

Henry whistled. "YOU GO GILBERT!"

Alfred yelled. "YOU TOO POOCHYENA!"

Ludwig crossed his arms and watched. "I know he can win. As long as he doesn't get to over confident."

It was now Gilbert's turn to face the Gym Leader, Roderich! Their battle was about to get started and it looked like it was going to be good!

"Now Poochy! Go and use Tackle!" Poochy growled and ran at the other Pokemon and jumped up, tackling him with her body.

Fearow dropped a few inches but shook his head and glared. Poochy landed on her feet and growled.

"Awwwh~ Gilbert named his Poochyena Poochy~ That's pretty adorable." Henry chuckles.

"Fearow, use Drill Run!" Fearow tucked in his wings and started spinning like a drill and charged at Poochy,

"Use dig to dodge it!" Poochy dug into the ground and evaded the attack. "Kesesese~! I know all your little tricks! So it's not gonna be so easy to defeat Poochy!"

Roderich adjusted his glasses. "Don't get over confident. You don't know all my "tricks" as you call them." He sighs and shakes his head. "Now Fearow, use Hyper Beam into that hole!" Fearow opened his beak and started to gather energy in his mouth and fired a red-orange beam into the hole.

Poochy cried out and was sent up in the air as the Hyper Beam shot her out the hole. Gilbert grit his teeth. "Poochy!"

"Now catch her in your claws!" Fearow swooped down and grabbed Poochy with his talons.

"Damn it! Use Bite and try to get out of there!" Poochy squirmed around and opened her mouth and bit down on his leg.

Fearow flinched and let her go, she landed on her feet and growled. "That's my girl! Kesese~ Now lets show him what we're made of! Use Headbutt!" Poochyena ran and jumped up slamming her head into Fearow.

"Feeeeeaaaar!" Fearow hit the ground with a thud but shook his head, struggling to get up as he tried to catch his breath.

"Now use HeadButt one more time and end this!" Gilbert cackled, a cocky grin plastered on his face. Poochy growled and started to charge at Fearow.

"Counter with Drill Peck!" Fearow's beak started spinning like a drill as he charged at Poochy.

The two Pokemon charged at each other, Fearow tried hitting Poochy with his beak but she dodge and slammed her head in his chest and Fearow fell on the ground, swirly eyed.

"Fearow is unable to battle! The winner is Poochy!" The red raised his left arm.

Gilbert laughed and jumped up kicking his heels together. "I told you! HAHAH! One down! One to go! Thanks Poochy!"

"Pooch!" Poochyena panted as she ran up to Gilbert and he picked her up. She started to lick his face.

"Wow! That was a close battle! Wasn't it buddy?" Henry grinned and looked down at Totodile.

"Totodile." Totodile nodded and looked back up at Henry and smiled. He chuckled and rubs his head.

"This is so getting me pumped for my baaaatttlllleeeee!" Alfred was squirming in his seat and groaning.

"Calm down. You'll have your turn." Ludwig shook his head and started looking at his gym badge with pride. "It'll be worth it..."

Alfred sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "I know...don't have to drool over yours..."

"You did a very good job and I'm very proud of you. Now take a nice long rest." Roderich returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "Now lets make some music Chatot!"

With a flash out came Chatot.

Gilbert smirked and took out his Pokeball. "Thanks a lot Poochy~! Now you can take a nice long rest~" He smiled and Poochy licked him one more time before being returned to her Pokeball. He took out another Pokeball and grins.

"NOW COME ON OUT RHYDON!" He threw his Pokeball and Rhydon came out and let out a loud roar, raring to go.

"Wooo! You can do it Gilbert!" Henry cheered and whistled.

Totodile waved his pom poms around and jumped up and down, kicking his feet in the air. "Toto!"

"Alright Rhydon! Use Hammer Arm!" Rhydon's arm started to glow and he swung it at the opposing Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Steel Wing!" Chatot quickly moved out of the way. His wings glowed white and flew at Rhydon.

"Dodge it! Get out of the way!" But Chatot was to fast and struck him in the stomach sending him crashing into the ground. "RHYDON!" Rhydon groaned and stood up, shaking his head.

Chatot looked at the Pokemon with a bit of a cocky smirk. "Now Chatot use Steel Wing again!"

"Lets go on and use Hammer Arm to counter it!" Rhyhorn's arm started glowing and he swung it up and brought it down on the flying-type pokemon before he could hit him with his Steel Wing. Chatot crashed into the ground and Rhyhorn let out a cry of victory.

"KESESE!" Gilbert cackled and grinned.

Alfred flinched and hissed. "Ouch...that's a really powerful move...looks like this battle is over."

Ludwig shook his head. "Not yet..."

Chatot flew up and shook his head. "Now. Use Agility." Chatot seemingly vanished and reappeared many times.

"Don't let him freak you out! Now try and use Horn Drill on him!" Rhydon's horn started spinning like a drill and he tried to hit Chatot with it but he kept disappearing thanks to Agility.

Rhydon started to get frustrated and stomp his foot. Chatot appeared in front of him, flapping his wings and winks. Rhydon snorted and his hand started to glow and he swung it at the other Pokemon but Chatot flew out of the way. Rhydon stomped his feet and waved his arms around.

Alfred sweatdropped and chuckled. "I think he's starting to get annoyed dudes..."

Gilbert blinked and stomped his feet. "RHYDON CALM DOWN! YOU'RE FALLING FOR HIS TRICK!"

Roderich sighed and shook his head. "Like Pokemon, like Trainer." Chatot sighed and shook his head.

"Okay Rhydon! Listen up! I want you to calm down and stand your ground!" Rhydon looked back at him and nodded.

"Now lets finish this. Steel Wing." Chatot's wings glowed white as he flew fast at him.

"Now I want you to catch him! Kesese~" Rhydon held out his arms, catching Chatot by the beak. "Now finish by using Hammer Arm!" Rhydon raised his free arm and brought it down on Chatot, making him crash into the ground.

Alfred blinked and chuckled. "He used the same tactic that Arthur dude used on me when I battled him." He rubbed the back of his head.

Henry whistled. "WOOO! GO GILBERT!"

"Toto!" Todile jumped up and down.

Chatot was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Chaaaaatot..."

"Chatot is unable to battle! Rhydon is the winner! Gilbert is the victor!"

Gilbert jumped up and down and laughed. "That's the way to do it Rhydon! Keseese~ I am so proud of you!" He ran up and hugged his Pokemon making him smile and lick his cheek.

"I AM AWESOME AND HEAR ME ROAR!" He laughs and kicks his heels together.

Roderich cleared his throat. "Ahem!"

Gilbert blinked and looked at him and grinned. "You were pretty tough! It was nice battling with you."

"Hmm...right. Now you were a good opponent yourself. Here is your badge." He handed him his Zephr Badge.

Gilbert took it and grinned, holding it up. "I just got my first Gym Badge!"

Alfred's heart was about to pump out his chest as he took deep breathes. "Okay...I'm ready. This is going to be great! I can feel it!"

Henry was on his hands and knees, sulking. "One more then I can have my turn...just gotta remember that..." Totodile patted his arm and nodded.

~Time Skip~

It was now time for Alfred's battle. He was ready for it and grinned as he stood on the battle field. He took a Pokeball from his belt. "Alright! Lets show them what true Hero's are made of! Come on out Hero!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Hero.

"Braviary!" He lets out a battle cry, ready for a battle.

The Gym Leader let out Fearow and the two Pokemon glared at each other, you could feel the tension between them.

The Gym Leader let out Fearow and the two Pokemon glared at each other, you could feel the tension between them.

"Okay Hero time to show them what we're made of! Use Wing Attack!" Alfred grinned. Hero's wings started to glow and he flew at Fearow.

"Dodge and use Drill Peck." Fearow flew up and out of the way, then his beak started to spin like a drill and he came down on Hero striking him on the head.

Hero cried out in surprise and fell on the ground. He shook his head and glared up at the Pokemon. "It's okay Hero! Shake it off! Come on! Use Hone Claws!"

"Braviary!" Hero let out a battle cry as he started to glow in a white light and his talons grew sharper. He flew up Fearow with great speed. "Now use Peck!"

"You counter with your own Peck!" Fearow and Hero then got into a fierce pecking contest, beak hitting beak with such power you could hear the contact they made when they hit each other.

"You can do it Hero!" Alfred cheered for his Pokemon. Hero flew back a bit and shook his head. "Okay Hero time for our secret move. Use Rock Slide!"

Hero spread his wings. "Braaaaviary!" Hero's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around him. Then, several large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy and fall down over Fearow.

Roderich was a bit surprised but crossed his arms. "Now that is a surprise. Try and dodge them!" Fearow tried to fly out of the way of the boulders that fell but one fell on him and he crashed into the ground. When the rocks disappeared Fearow was on the ground passed out with swirly eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle! Hero is the winner!" The ref raised his left arm.

Alfred laughed and jumped up and down. "You did it Hero! I knew you could do it!"

Henry clapped and whistled. "Wow! That was pretty quick!"

Gilbert nodded. "Since Fearow is part flying that rock-type movie was super effective!"

"Plus Hone Claws raises the users attack pretty well. So that made it extra powerful." Ludwig stated, crossing his arms.

"You were very brave Fearow. Thank you." Roderich returned him to his Pokeball. "Now it's time for you to take stage! Chatot lets go!" He threw up his Pokeball and with a flash Chatot came out.

Alfred rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...okay Hero return!" With a red flash Hero was returned to his Pokeball. He takes off his other Pokeball from his belt and grins. "Alright lets do this Larvitar!"

With a flash Larvitar came out and his his chest with his arms. "Lar!"

Chatot tilted his head and landed, hitting his chest with his wings. "Lar!" Chatot mimicked Larvitar, even the cry was the same.

Larvitar jumped slightly and blinked. "Laarrrvitaaarrr...?"

Alfred blinked and shook his head. "Larvitar! Don't let him psyche you out! Come on dude!"

Larvitar shook his head and huffed, puffing out his chest. Alfred laughs and grins. "There we go! Now lets do this! Lets start off with Stone Edge!"

Two white rings start circling around him and then turn into sharp grey stone that start to orbit around his body. Larvitar lets out a battle cry and the stones fire at Chatot.

"Use Mirror Move!" Chatot formed a black portal with a white online and the sharp rocks went inside and shot back out.

Larvitar waved his arms around and dodged them the best he could but got hit by the last one and fell back. He shook his head and stomped his foot. Alfred flinched slightly and shook his head. "Come on Larvitar! Shake it off! Lets go! Use Rock Slide!"

Larvitar looked back at Alfred and nodded, letting loose boulders from the sky. Chatot easily avoided the boulders and landed on the ground when they stopped falling.

"Chat?" Chatot tilted his head, teasing Larvitar a bit and sticking his beak in the air in a cocky manner, as if saying 'Is that all you got?'

Larvitar narrowed his eyes. He looked back at Alfred and waved his arms around. "Lar! Larvitar!"

Alfred blinked and laughed. "Okay dude! I got you!" He winks.

"Well looks like Larvitar is all fired up." Henry chuckles lightly.

"Hell ja! That snarky Chatot would make me pissed too!" Gilbert narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Now Chatot Steel Wing, go!" Chatot's wings started to glow a metal grey color and he flew fast at Larvitar hitting him dead on.

Alfred flinched and grit his teeth. "Dang...Are you okay buddy!?"

Larvitar was on the ground and struggled a bit to stand, but did.

"That was a super effective move!" Henry on the edge of his seat.

"That is one tough Pokemon! He's still standing. GO LARVITAR!" Gilbert cheered and whistled.

"Tooooto!" Totodile cheered and jumped up and down.

"Well. I must admit your Pokemon is quiet strong. Now Chatot, use Steel Wing again!"

Chatot's wings started to glow a metal grey color and flew fast at Larvitar.

"Quick! Use Stone Edge!" Larvitar was surrounded by white rings that formed sharp grey rocks and shot them at Chatot.

Chatot dodged the best he could and hit a few, cutting them with his wings, causing smoke to appear. When Chatot flew out of the smoke cloud, shaking his head, he didn't see the stone heading straight for him and was hit in the head, causing his wings to stop glowing and fall back on the ground. He shook his head.

"Now while he's out of it use Rock Slide!" Larvitar started glowing and white rings appeared in the sky and boulders started falling from them.

Chatot blinked and looked up at the falling bouldera and flailed around as he tried to dodge but in the end got hit by a few. When they diapered Chatot was knocked out with swirly eyes.

"Chatot is unable to battle! The winner is Larvitar! The Challenger, Alfred, is the winner!" The ref called.

Alfred laughed and posed. "That's right! The hero always prevails! Good job Larvitar!"

"LAAAR!" Larvitar jumped up and down. He ran up to Alfred and jumped in his arms. Alfred smiled and hugged him tight. "You were so strong out there! I'm so proud of ya!"

Roderich nodded. "Thank you Chatot. You were wonderful out there." With a red flash Chatot was returned back into his Pokeball. He approached Alfred and held out his badge. "I present to you, your Zephyr badge."

Alfred carefully takes it and holds it up, grinning. "DUDES! I GOT MY FIRST GYM BADGE THIS IS TOTALLY BOSS!"

Henry smiles and looks down at Totodile. "We're next buddy~ Are you ready for this?"

Totodile adjusted his sunglasses and gave a cocky smirk. "Totodile~"

"That's what I like to hear!" Henry picks him and grins. "Lets do this."

With both Gilbert and Alfred gaining their badges, it was Henry's turn to challenge the gym leader. He was ready to go and was determined to win! He looked down at Totodile who had a fire in his eyes! Would he prove to be victorious in the end? Will their determination to win cause them to prevail? Tune in next week to find out!


	13. Chapter 13: First Gym Finale

**Heyo peeps! It's that special time! It's WEDNESDAY! Yaaaay~ That special update time~ So make sure to read and enjoy! Things are starting to heat up right!? Henry is the last opponent against the gym leader Roderich! LEts see how things turn out for him~ Also don't forget to read, review, favorite, follow, etc. I really do love this fanfic! My two favorite things, Hetalia and Pokemon. It does my heart good to know so many people enjoy this!**

Last but certainly not the least, it was Henry's turn. He took a deep breath and was standing on the battle field, heart pounding in his chest. Totodile by his side and looking determined. Henry smiles. "You wanna go first good buddy?"

"Toto!" He pumped his arms and jumped up and down, kicking his feet.

"Alright! Lets go!" Henry grins and points forward. Totodile jumped on front of him and looked determined.

Roderich released Fearow and the battle began.

"Alright Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Totodile took a deep breath and let out a spiral of water at the Flying-type.

"Dodge it and use Peck!" Fearow dodged the water and flew down at Totodile and started to peck the Pokemon all over.

"Totodile!" Henry called to his Pokemon as he fell on the ground. "Can you get up buddy?!"

"Toto..." Totodile stood up and shook his head.

"Alright buddy! Lets go! Use Bite on his leg! Then hold on!" Totodile ran up to Fearow and snapped his jaw around his leg.

"Shake him off Fearow! Now!" Fearow flew up and around, trying to shake off the Pokemon. Doing barell rolls, loopty loops, and dives, but Totodile continued to hang on tight.

"Hold on Totodile! You can do it! Keep holding on!" Henry cheered for his Pokemon and smiled.

Roderich narrowed his eyes. "Enough of this! Use Drill Run!" Fearow tucked in his wings and started to spin like a drill.

Totodile spun around with him at great speed and started to get dizzy and let go, flying straight up into the sky. Henry blinked and looked up. "Totodile! Awh man!" Totodile started coming down from the sky.

"Catch him!" Roderich called out and Fearow flew up and caught the Pokemon in his talons.

"Toto?" Totodile looked up at the Pokemon and started to flail around.

"Totodile! Use Water Gun in his face!" Totodile looked up at the Pokemon and shot a water gun at his face, startling him and letting him go.

Totodile landed on his feet and looked determined. "Alright buddy! Now. Use scratch!"

"You use Peck!" Henry and Roderich locked eyes, the heat of the battle rising.

Both Pokemon came at each other. Totodile ready to scratch and Fearow ready to peck. Totodile scratched Fearow across the face, making him flinch, but Fearow did start pecking at him. The two attacks went one after the other, scratch, peck, scratch, peck, scratch, peck. The two Pokemon panted and stood not to far from each other.

"Alright Totodile! One last attack! Use Water Gun!" Totodile let out a volume of water at the Pokemon, hitting him straight on and making him fall and hit the ground with swirly eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle! The winner is Totodile!" The ref called and raised his left arm.

Henry laughs and runs over to pick up. He hoisted up his Pokemon pal. "You did it buddy! I am so proud of you! I knew you could do it! Now. You take a nice long rest and let Growlithe handle the last Pokemon, okay?"

Totodile nodded. "Toto..." He would like the rest and smiled as Henry walked back to his spot and set him down next to him.

Henry gripped Growlithe's pokeball and pressed the button, making it grow bigger and threw it. "Come on out Growlithe!"

Roderich threw out his Pokeball that contained Chatot.

"Alright! One more to go! Lets go! Use Flamethrower!" Growlithe released astream of fire at the Chatot.

"Dodge and use Steel Wing!" Chatot's wings started to glow a steel grey color and flew at Growlithe. He avoided the flame and hit Growlithe.

"Growl!" He fell back and tumbled a bit before getting up and shaking out his fur.

"It's alright Growlithe! Use tackle!" Growlithe ran up to Chatot and jumped, ramming his body into him.

"GO HENRY!" Alfred whistled and cheered.

"You can beat him! Just hang on tough buddy!" Gilbert laughed and cheered. "He so has this in the bag~"

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "I think he should be able to win as long as he keeps his head on straight and concentrates. Lets go Henry! If we all won you can win as well!"

Henry grinned at his friends cheering for him. Even Totodile was cheering while he stood next to him.

Chatot spun around in the air a few times before stopping and shaking his head. "Use Agility! Then use Peck when you're close enough!"

Chatot seemingly disappeared and reappeared all around Growlithe, making him jerk his head around. He cried out when he was hit with a hard beak.

"Stay strong buddy! Hold on tight!" Henry tried encouraging his Pokemon.

Growlithe growled as he stood his ground and kept getting pecked all over by the opposing Pokemon.

"Henry needs to do something quick. Growlithe is taking a lot of damage." Ludwig stated, making a good point.

"Don't worry! I'm sure this all apart of his strategy." Gilbert grinned and crossed his arms.

"YOU CAN DO IT HENRY AND GROWLITHE!" Alfred cheered and whistled.

Henry grit his teeth. He wasn't sure what he could do right now. He needed to do something quick. Growlithe was taking on a lot of damage with each passing second. Then it came to him. "Growlithe! Pay close attention and see if you can hear him before he attacks. Then use Bite!"

Growlithe closes his eyes and concentrates, everything slowing down around him. His ears twitch as picks up movement just next to him and quickly bites down on one of Chatot's wings.

Everyone looked surprised, especially Roderich.

Henry grins. "Alright! We got him on the ropes now throw him up and use Flamethrower!" Growlithe spins around a few times before throwing the Chatot up in the air, then he let out an intense blast of flames, hitting the Pokemon. Chatot came spiraling down and hit the ground. It was an anxious few seconds but Chatot stood up and shook his feathers out.

"That was a very good strategy but the battle isn't over just yet. Chatot! Use Ariel Ace!" Chatot flies at Growlithe and flaps his wings once before going so fast he becomes a blur and slams into Growlithe a second later sending him flying back and landing on his stomach. He shakily got up and panted.

"Alright Growlithe it's time to give it your all! One last attack! Flamethrower!" Growlithe let loose an intense blast of fire at Chatot.

"Use Mimic!" Chatot's plume started glowing as he fires a flamethrower that collides with Growlithe's. The two flames push against each other, but Growlithe's was stronger and pushed back Chatot's. Once the flames hit the Pokemon he was out cold on the ground.

"Chatot is unable to battle! The winner is Growlithe! Victory goes to the Challenger, Henry!"The ref raised his left hand.

Henry blinked and laughed as he picked up Growlithe and spun him around. Totodile ran up to him too and jumped up and down. "You did it! Thank you so much Growlithe! You're the best! I am so proud! We did it! We won our first gym badge!" He grins and laughs.

Roderich smiled lightly. "Thank you Chatot." He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball and walked up to Henry and handed him his badge. "Congratulations to all of you. You're all strong trainers and I wish you luck on your journey."

Henry returned Growlithe to his Pokeball and smiled. "Hey. Do you think we can all get in a group picture?" He grinned up at the Gym Leader.

He sighed. "I suppose...if that's what you wish to do."

So they all went out in front of the Gym, Alfred, Henry, Gilbert, and Ludwig held out their badges, Roderich stood in the middle, and even the ref was there too! After the picture was taken the gang headed to the Pokemon Center to rest for the night. The sun was starting to set and they were all hungry.

They all gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy, then headed to the Cafeteria to eat their dinner.

"Man. That was REALLY great! Hard, but I think we all really gained some experience." Henry smiled and nodded.

"Ja I have to agree." Ludwig agreed. "The Gym Leader was tough but we all made it through."

"Kesesese~! I knew I would make it through! I am AWESOME! It wasn't that hard." He chugged back his drink and smirked.

"Pffft. Yeah sure right dude. I'm pretty sure you were sweating when you were up there." Alfred laughed and took a bite of his burger.

"Hey! I was not sweating! I was never worried! I had this battle in the bag." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey come on you two! Calm down! No need to fight." Henry waves his hands around.

The small friendly argument was interrupted by snarky laughing coming from a table not to far from them. The one responsible for it stood up. It was none other then Arthur.

Alfred growled and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur snorted softly and walked up to their table, rolling his eyes. "I'm here resting and taking the time to look around the city, idiot. After I successfully got my first Gym badge I figured I'd stick around for a bit."

Alfred and Arthur were glaring at each other. The tension between the two was thick and you could but through it with a knife.

Henry cleared his throat. "He-hey! How about we all calm down and take a deep breath, alright?"

"So you got your first Gym Badge?" Alfred narrowed his eyes.

Arthur smirked and took out his badge case and opened it. "Of course. I got it yesterday. I just wanted to celebrate my victory with a friend of mine."

Alfred raised a brow, not believing he had a friend with his attitude. "A friend? You? HA! Sure you do dude!" Alfred laughs and shakes his head.

Arthur puffed out his chest and glared. "I have friends! Unlike you, he's smart and knows what he's doing!"

"Hey! I know what I'm doing!" Alfred looked as if he was about to pounce on him but Henry and Gilbert pulled him back and sat him down.

Arthur shook his head. "Well I have to be on my way. We are leaving tonight. But the next time we meet, I am battling you again to teach you how to respect someone more experienced and older than you." He turned on his heels and headed out of the cafeteria.

Alfred sighed and crossed his arms. "That guy really rubs me the wrong way you know."

"Hey he's gone now! So don't worry about it. We should go and get our Pokemon." Henry smiled.

"The nurse is probably done taking care of them. And it is late. I think it's time we head in for the night." Ludwig stood up.

Gilbert yawned. "I could use some sleep." He rubs his eyes.

They all agreed and headed back to the front lobby and received their Pokemon from Nurse Joy. They got a room from the nurse and all headed there and got comfortable in their bunks. It had been a long day and our heroes are going to get a well deserved rest. Where are they headed next? What new adventures and Pokemon await them? Stay tuned to find out!


	14. Chapter 14: Cool vs Awesome

**Hello trainers of all ages! It's that magical time~! NEW CHAPTER! :D So real quick, wanted to point out that all Pokemon are and can learn more than 4 moves, the trainer just uses only 4 moves for them per battle! Just making sure everyone understood that! So I hope everyone enjoys and all that! A new character is also being introdiced~! He's not a Hetalia character xD Just a friend whose name I wanted to use~**

The day as young and the sun shining high in the sky. Our four Heroes had left Violet City and were on their way to the next Gym battle.

"Hey Luddy what's the next town?" Henry asked,

"Well since we are on Route 33 we are heading to Azalea Town." Ludwig held out the map, pointing to the next destination.

"Sweeeet~ That's so boss! I can't wait to challenge the Gym Leader there!" Alfred grinned and fist pumped.

"We have a long way to go. It might take us about a week to get there if we're lucky." Ludwig pointed out.

"Then lets run all the way there!" Henry laughs and starts running.

"Hey! Wait for me! I'm going to battle him first!" Gilbert cackled and ran after him.

"Hey! Wait for the hero!" Alfred laughed and ran after them both, all three running past Ludwig.

He sighed and put away the map before chasing after them. "HOLD ON YOU MORONS! You don't know where you're going!"

The four ran down the dirt path that laid before them. Smiling and laughing. Little did they know they were being watched from afar.

Henry laughed and looked back. "You guys are so slow!" Totodile stuck his tongue out at them as he looked back, standing on Henry's shoulders.

Henry was to busy gloating to notice a pot hole and yelled as he stepped in it and fell over, sending Totodile tumbling off his shoulders.

Gilbert laughed as he ran up to Henry and saw him. "HAHAHAH! That's what you get! You looked so stupid falling like that ya moron!"

Alfred also laughed but helped him up. "Dude! That was hilarious! Do it again!"

Henry groans as he stands up with Alfred's help. "Thanks a lot guys. You're sooooo nice."

"Awh come on Henry. It's all in good fun! It's not our fault you look funny when you fall." Gilbert pat his back.

Alfred nods. "Oh man he does have a point there." He chuckles lightly, still thinking about it.

"Well excuse me if I find it mean that you guys are laughing at me falling!" Henry waved his arms.

Totodile stands up and shakes his head. He picked up his sunglasses and set them on his face. "Toto." He nods and puffs out his chest, setting his arms on his hips.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head as the three started to argue."You three need to calm down already!"

Totodile watched them and then blinked as he heard a rustling from some bushes. He looked behind him and saw two black beady eyes staring at him. Totodile spun around and slowly approached the eyes staring at him. "Toto...?"

Henry blinked and stopped his arguing with his friends as he watched his Pokemon. "Hey what's up buddy?"

Totodile blinked as the eyes quickly went away. He tilted his head and looked back at Henry. "Toto!" He pointed to the bush.

Henry picks him up and looks through the bushes. "No one's here."

"What's up with him?" Gilbert asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"I don't know. He must have saw something but it's not here anymore." Henry looked down at his Pokemon.

Ludwig clears his throat. "Lets just keep moving."

Totodile crossed his arms and kept wondering what he saw as they started walking again. He shook his head and tried to forget it.

Henry smiled down at him. "Hey now don't look so down in the dumps!" He pats him in the head and chuckles.

Totodile smiles and waved his arms around. "Totodie! Tototototodiiiiile!" He was happy once again and smiled up at Henry.

Henry grins down at him and chuckles lightly. "That's what I like to here! I'm glad you're happy again!" He winks.

The four continued to walk and then stopped when they saw a strange sight in the middle of the road. Their seemed to be an injured Ratata lying on the ground, passed out.

"Awh! Look guys! A poor injured Pokemon!" Henry set down Totodile.

"Lets go help it!" Alfred grins. "A hero never leaves a Pokemon in need!"

Ludwig narrowed his eyes slightly. "Something seems a bit off..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and pat his back. "oh come on West! You're overreacting. Now come on."

The four approached the injured Pokemon, but as they got close. they noticed that it wasn't an actual Ratata, but just a Ratata doll in the middle of the road. Before they could do anything the ground caved in under them and they all fell in a hole that had been covered up with dirt and grass. They all groaned as they lied in the hole.

Their was laughter heard from above and a new face was seen. The Platinum blonde hair shinning int he sky and a cocky smirk plastered on his face and his brown eyes looked down at them. "HAHA! I can't believe you all FELL for that! The fake injured Ratata in the road works every time!" He laughs.

Totodile stood up on Henry's stomach and shook his fist up at the man. "TOTO!"

Henry groaned and rubbed his head. "Ow my head...HEY! What's the big idea digging a hole and tricking us like that!" He glared up at him. He squinted his eyes a bit. "Wait...I know that uniform...are...you with Team Rocket?!"

The man stuck his tongue out at him. "Of course I am! You spoiled the plans of Team Rocket you little punks! And as the dedicated Team Rocket member I am, I decided to come and show you little punks what happens when you mess with us!"

Alfred shook his head. "Oh man that really hurt...Gilbert landed on me..."

Ludwig groaned. "And you BOTH landed on me!"

"Hey! Pay attention! I'm talking here!" The man growled and stomped his foot.

Alfred looked up. "Hey! You're with Team Rocket!"

He sighed. "Okay! Since you little punks don't know who you're messing with! I am Taylor! I may just be a Grunt but I'm due for a promotion any day now!" He grins and poses. "Now I'm going to steal your Pokemon to get in good with the boss!"

"We'll just see about that! Come on out Hero!" Alfred threw up his Pokeball and Hero came out, flapping his wings. "Now help me out!"

Alfred started climbing up the side of the hole, Hero gripped the back of his shirt with his claws and helped him up. When Alfred climbed out he grinned. "Okay! Thanks a lot buddy."

"Braviary!" Hero cried out happily and looked back at Taylor and glared.

Taylor grit his teeth. "Darn brat! I'll show you! With my ace in the hole, Larvitar!" He took a Pokeball from his belt and threw it up and with a flash out came a Larvitar.

Henry blinks. "He didn't think to help us out did he..."

Ludwig sighed and facepalmed. "Lets hurry up and try to climb out of here."

Gilbert was already starting to climb out the hole. "Hurry up slowpokes!"

Henry and Ludwig both looked at each other and nodded. Totodile climbed on Henry's shoulders as he started to scale the wall.

"Alright Hero! Use Wing Attack!" Hero's wings glowed white and he flew at Larvitar.

"Dodge it!" He called out. Larvitar jumped out of the way. "Use Headbutt!" Larvitar growled and jumped at Hero, hitting him in the gut with his head.

"Come on Hero! Wing Attack again!" Hero's wings glowed white as he flew fast at Larvitar hitting him dead on and knocking him back and into Taylor, knocking them both out.

Alfred laughs and fist pumps. "Oh yeah! Score one for the good guys~"

Gilbert climbed out of the hole and laughed. "Good job Alfred!"

Taylor groaned and returned his Pokemon. "You little brats won't get away with this! I'll be back!" He laughs as he turns tail and runs away.

Henry and Ludwig both climbed out and dusted themselves off.

"Good job Alfred!" Henry cheers and laughs.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Ja but he is only a grunt so he isn't that tough."

Alfred laughed proudly and Hero flew around. "Braviary! Braviary!" His Pokemon cried out.

Henry chuckled and sweat dropped. "I don't think he cares all that much if you ask me."

"Thanks a ton Hero! You showed him what it means to be a hero and that evil never wins!" Hero smiles and cries out happily. "Thanks bud." He returns him back to his Pokeball.

"Now that that's taken care of we can continue on down the road!" Henry smiles and points. Totodile hopped off his shoulders and pointed along with him.

Gilbert tilted his head. "You know Totodile is always posing like you."

Henry blinks and tilts his head. "He is?"

Totodile blinks and tilted his head. "Toto?"

"Awh I think it's adorable. They're like two pickles under a burger bun!" Alfred smiled and started drooling over the thought of a burger.

Ludwig shook his head. "They just have a strong bond is all."

Henry chuckles and picks up Totodile. "Indeed we do!" Totodile smiles at him and adjusts the sunglasses that rested on the top of his head. Henry adjusted the sunglasses that rested on the top of his head and winks. "We both understand fine points in being cool~"

"Pffft. Well you two may know a lot about being cool but next to nothing when it comes to me and Rhydon about being AWESOME!" He cackled and crosses his arms.

"Awesome is good and all but I think being cool is way more important then being awesome. It takes a lot of practice to be cool." Henry sets down Totodile and sets his hand on his hips. Totodile put his hands on his hips as well.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Pfffft! Not just anyone can be awesome like me. You're either born with it or you're not. Anyone can be cool." With a flash Rhydon popped out of his Pokeball and crossed his arms like Gilbert and they both had a cocky smirk.

Alfred looked at Ludwig. "Should we like try and stop them or let them continue?"

Ludwig sighed and glanced at him. "Best to just let him continue their little argument. It's bound to lead to a battle."

"How about we settle this in a battle? Loser has to admit that being one thing is a lot harder then being the other." Henry grins and narrows his eyes. Totodile grins and narrowed his eyes.

Gilbert laughed and locked eyes with his, smirking. "You got yourself a deal! Lets get this started~" Rhydon smirked as well and stomped his foot against the ground, ready for a battle.

With that they picked a spot in an open field and both their Pokemon were ready for battle. Ludwig was the Ref for the match and cleared his throat.

"This shall be a one on one battle! Each trainer shall use one Pokemon each! Which ever Pokemon knocks out the other is declared the winner! Let the match begin!"

"Prepare to loose!" Henry grins, setting down his sunglasses over his eyes, and Totodile's sunglasses safely tucked away in his breast pocket.

"Oh I think it's you who should be prepared to loose! Kesesese~ Because I'm nice I'll let you make the first move." Gilbert smirked.

"Alright! Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Totodile inhaled and released a volume of water at Rhydon.

"Dodge and use Hammer Arm!" Rhydon quickly jumped out of the way of the water and his arm started to glow white as he ran up to Totodile and swung his arm down at him.

"Get out of the way Totodile!" Totodile waved his arms around and jumped out the way at the last second. "Okay! Shake it off buddy! Now time to use Scratch!" Totodile jumped up to Rhydon's face and started to scratch at it with his small claws.

Rhydon didn't seem fazed. "Kesese~ Don't think a small little attack like that will harm my big strong Rhydon! He's built like a tank! Now Rhydon time for a Horn Attack!"

"Rhy!" Rhydon stomped his foot and snorted as he rammed his horn into Totodile. Totodile cried out as he fell back.

"Totodile! Are you okay?! Can you get up?" Totodile rolled over on his stomach and stood up.

"Toto!" Totodile hit the side of his mouth and glared at Rhydon raring to go.

Henry laughs. "That's my buddy! Now stay tough and watch his moves!"

"Kesese~ Now Rhydon! Use Brick Break!" Rhydon's hand glows light blue and he tries to hit Totodile with it.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Totodile jumped out of the way and let loose a water gun, hitting Rhydon straight in the face making him stumble back and groan.

"Hang in there Rhydon!" Gilbert called out to him and grit his teeth. Rhydon shook his head and growled. "Alright! Lets show them what we're made of! Use Horn Drill!"

"Rhydon!" Rhydon's horn started to spin like a drill and he charged at Totodile.

"Totodile! Get out of the way!" Henry grit his teeth and furrowed his brow.

"Toto!" Totodile cried out when he was hit with the Horn Drill and hit the ground, sliding back a bit. The water Pokemon grit his teeth and sat up. He took deep breathes, shaking his head.

"Stand strong Totodile! I know you can do it! Now come on! Time to use Bite!" Henry had a determined look and smiled. "Show him what you're made of, what is truly means to be cool!" Totodile started to run at Rhydon and jumped up, mouth open wide.

"Kesese! That weak little bite won't do anything to my big strong Rhydon! His defense is way to strong!" He laughed and then suddenly stopped as he noticed Totodile's fangs glowing. "No way...is that?"

"NO WAY! TOTODILE JUST LEARNED CRUNCH!" Alfred stood up and announced.

Henry blinked and laughed, jumping up and down. "I knew you could do it!" Totodile snapped his jaw at Rhydon making him cry out and fall on his back with a loud thud. Totodile landed on his feet and jumped up and down happily.

"Great! Now that we have a new move that can cause some damage we are back in it and ready for a win! Lets go Totodile follow it up by jumping up in the air over Rhydon and release a Water Gun!" Totodile ran up to Rhydon and jumped up in the air above him and inhaled deeply then released a spiral of water from his mouth at Rhydon.

"Rhy!" Rhydon didn't know what hit him when the water hit him hard. The supereffective move leaves him exhausted, one more attack and he was out.

"Come on Rhydon! I know you can do it! Get up!" Rhydon panted as he stood up, a little shaky on his legs but he was up and panting. His horn spun around like a drill and he snorted. "That's the spirit! Now use Dig!" Rhydon dug a hole into the ground and went under.

Totodile looked around and blinked. "Careful Totodile! We don't know when he's going to come up..."

Totodile looked around, scanning the area. All was silent...until Rhydon came bursting from the ground right under Totodile, hitting him with his horn. "Totoooo!" Totodile was sent up in the air and came down crashing to the earth. The Pokemon groaned and tried pushing himself off the ground, falling back down a few times before being able to stand again.

Both Pokemon were tired and on the verge of passing out. Gilbert and Henry both knew that and knew they each had one more attack left in them.

"Alright. One last attack."

Gilbert nodded. "Yep. Better make it count. Rhydon! Hammer Arm!" Rhydon's arm started to glow white and he charged.

"Totodile! Crunch!" Totodile also charged, mouth open and fangs glowing.

Totodile jumped in the air and snapped his jaw at the opposing Pokemon, Rhydon hit Totodile with his arm. Both stood there, staring at each other and nodded at each other. They panted and stared at one another, waiting for the other to fall. They shared a look...a look of respect.

They smirked at each other before both of them passed on the ground.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This battle is a tie!" Ludwig called out.

Both trainers ran up to their Pokemon.

"You did an awesome job out there Rhydon~ You made me so proud! And showed what it really means to be awesome~ Kesesesese~"

Rhydon smiles at him and sits up to lick his cheek making him laugh.

Henry picked up Totodile and smiled. "You were the coolest out there buddy! You did me proud and I'm glad you are my starter Pokemon." He winks. "Couldn't ask for a better partner."

Totodile rubbed the back of his head and grinned at him. "Toto!" Henry had a strong feeling Totodile said something along the lines of 'Right back at you!'

The two trainers stood up and walked to each other. They grinned and high-fived each other.

"I gotta say. You make awesome look easy. But I could never be anywhere as awesome as you." Henry chuckles.

"And you my friend make cool a walk in the park but I couldn't pull it off." Gilbert cackled.

Totodile took his sunglasses from Henry's break pocket and jumped out of his arm and ran up to Rhydon. "Totodile!" He smiled and praised him for a good battle.

"Rhydon!" Rhydon thanked him and praised him for a great battle.

Alfred sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Man that was beautiful! You were right to let them battle it out!"

He nodded. "Ja I figured something like this just might happen."

With their friendship built stronger and a good battle fought, they all continued down the road to the next gym. What adventures await our young heroes next time? And what about the Team Rocket Grunt Taylor? Stay tuned to find out!


	15. Chapter 15: Shy Sandile Troubles

**HEEEELLLLOOOOO! And it's Wednesday! So it's time for a new chapter! I hope you very much enjoy this chapter! All the feed back you all give me very much helps me want to keep this going! Woop! I have many more adventures all planned out and typed! Ready to be posted! I worked on this fanfic months before publishing it xD So I have MUCH more typed out! After I post a chapter, I spend the week getting the next chapter ready and continuing on with the story so I don't skip a Wednesday or anything! So if you have any other Pokemon and/or Hetalia fans send them this fanfic! XD Even if they don't know anything about Hetalia they can still read this! I'm only using the characters it DOES take place in the Pokemon world and all that. So Review, Follow, and Favorite and all that! Now enjoy trainers of all ages!**

It was nice night, the stars were out and our heros as well as their Pokemon were fast asleep. Totodile was fast asleep outside of Henry's tent. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he got up and stretched.

"Toto..." He was going to go inside and sleep next to Henry, but then he heard a rustling from the bushes.

"Growl...?" Growlithe yawned and lifted up his head and looked at Totodile.

"Toto." Totodile pointed to the bushes where he heard the noise.

Growlithe got up and tilted his head, crouching low to the ground, as he approached the bush with Totodile.

Totodile peeked first to see the same eyes he saw the previous day. He jumped back slightly. "Toto!"

The eyes blinked, making Totodile take a step back.

"Grrrrr!" Growlithe started to growl.

Totodile pat him on the head and slowly walked closer. "Toto..." Totodile tried talking softly and coax out whoever or whatever was behind the bushes. The black beady eyes slowly walked out the bushes, revealing a four legged Pokemon with a long snout and tail. Its body is mostly light brown with the exception of black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It has a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail.

Henry turns over and groans softly, flinching lightly as he heard the commotion outside. He sat up and poked his head out the tent, careful not to bump into Alfred. "Guuuuuuys...come ooooon it's laaaaaate..." He groans and yawns.

"Growl!" Growlithe looked back and smiled at Henry, wagging his tail.

"Toto!" Totodile looked back at him and waved.

The Pokemon was startled and buried itself under the ground, eyes poking up under the ground as it shook.

Henry blinked and rubbed his eyes. "What Pokemon is that...?" He took his Pokedex from out his bookbag that was outside the tent. _Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out._

"Huh...it's real rare to find you out in this region...wonder how you got here.." He shakes his head. "Well it's nice to meet you." He smiles and gets out the tent, boxers and a t-shirt on, and messy bedhead. He sits down in front of the Pokemon. "My name is Henry." He set his hand on the ground.

The Sandile crawled up from under the ground and lightly sniffed his hand. The Pokemon looked up at the smiling trainer and tilted his head.

Henry spoke in a calm, soothing, soft voice. "You seem like a shy type. It's alright. I don't blame you. I was shy myself when I was younger." He chuckles softly. "These are my friends, Totodile and Growlithe."

Totodile smiles and pats his head. "Totodile!"

Growlithe smiles at him. "Growlithe!"

"Saaandile...Sand! Sandile!" He smiles at all three of them and nodded.

Henry smiles. "Awh you're kinda cute you know." He lightly rubs his back.

Sandile looked up at him and climbed into his lap and rested there. Henry chuckles. "You must be tired. Well come with me! I think I can fit you in my sleeping bag." He yawns and carefully picks up the Pokemon and carries him to his shared tent and lies him down next to him as he lies down. "Night little guy."

"Sandile..." Sandile smiled at him before closing his eyes.

Totodile and Growlithe returned to their spots where they were sleeping and fell back asleep.

The next morning Henry groaned softly as he felt something on his face, his wrinkled his nose and shook his head a little bit. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with Sandile lightly hitting his face with his claws. Henry blinks and sits up, picking up the Pokemon. "Good morning to you!"

Alfred snorted and yawned as he sat up and stretched. "Oh man Henry, dude. I had this really weird dream where I was a burger and I was try-" He stopped mid sentence when he looked at the Pokemon Henry was holding.

"Sa-sandile...?" Sandile started to shake and covered his eyes with his front legs.

"DUDE! Is that a Sandile?!" Alfred yelled, leaning close to see the Pokemon.

Henry set down the Sandile, who hid behind him and shook lightly.

"Hey Alfred try not to be so loud or close to him, okay? He's a bit shy around people and you have to be more gentle." Henry set his hand on his shoulder.

Alfred blinks and nods. "Okay got it dude. Now I'm going to get some breakfast." He smiles as he crawls out the tent.

Sandile pokes out his head from behind Henry and looked up at him. "Sandile...?"

Henry smiles and picked him up. "Hey there little guy. It's alright. He's a friend." Sandile smiled at him and his stomach started to growl. Henry chuckles. "Lets go get some breakfast. Now I promise you will be safe with me, okay?" Sandile nodded.

Henry came out the tent, Sandile in his arms. The shy Pokemon was shaking lightly and glanced around.

Ludwig arched a brow. "So you do have a Sandile. They are very rare in this region."

Henry smiles and sets down the Sandile who hides behind his legs. "Yeah but he's real shy, especially around people."

"Kesese~ Awwwh. Really? Well don't worry! We will help make him a little less shy!" Gilbert cackled.

"Right! But first, breakfast." Henry nods and smiles.

"Well you're just in time. I just gave the Pokemon their food." Ludwig set down plates on a picnic table that was there.

Henry crouched down in front of Sandile. "Alright little guy. You can go eat with the other Pokemon, alright?"

Totodile walked over and pat him on the head. "Totodile!" He led the Pokemon over to the others and smiles.

Henry smiles and stretches as he sits with his friends. "How did you all sleep?"

Gilbert yawned and stretched. "Ugh. I'm still tired. It sucks that I'm use to getting up this early. Thanks a lot West!" He pouted and groaned, starting to eat his breakfast.

Alfred laughed. "Well I slept like a log! I had this weird dream whe-"

"I'm glad everyone slept well. I slept pretty good myself. Despite the commotion last night. But I understand what it was now." Ludwig took a sip of his coffee.

Henry chuckles. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to disturb anyone last night." He rubs the back of his head.

After finishing breakfast everyone started to pack up camp. Henry swung his backpack over his back and returned Growlithe to his Pokeball. "Alright Totodile time to go!"

"Totodile!" Totodile smiled as Henry picked him up and set him on his shoulders.

"It was nice meeting you Sandile! I hope you have a safe journey to wherever you are headed." He winks and lightly pats his head.

"Come on dude!" Alfred called to him.

"See ya around. Coming!" He stood up and walked with his friends.

"Sand...?" Sandile looked around and looked down, feeling sad he was alone again. "Sandile!" Sandile then started to follow the group from the bushes.

"So how much longer do we have West?" Gilbert set his hands behind his head and glanced at his brother.

"We still have a long ways to go. We're not even half way there yet." He looked down at the map and rubs his chin.

"Hey Gilbert what's the next Gym?" Alfred asked, curious about what his next battle is going to be like.

"The leader is a bug type Gym. I don't remember the Gym Leader but I know he uses bug-types." Gilbert said, looking up at the sky.

Henry taps his chin in thought. "Bug type huh...well I can't wait to see what kind of Bug-Types Pokemin the leader uses! Henry laughs and grins.

Totodile cheers and pumps his fist in the air, getting excited now.

"Calm down. If you get excited now you'll just annoy me and keep asking how much longer we have until we get there." Ludwig shook his head.

Alfred laughs. "Okay okay, promise not to get to excited just yet then bro." He gives a thumbs up.

The four suddenly stopped as they heard some sort of outcry coming from close by.

"Toto!" Totodile recognized that voice and jumped off Henry's shoulders and ran through some bushes.

"Hey! Totodile! Wait up!" Henry ran after him with his friends in tow.

When they all stopped they saw the same Sandile from before surrounded by a flock of Speearow.

"Hey isn't that the Sandile from before?" Alfred blinked.

"It is!" Henry gripped his hair and blinked. "We gotta do something! Come on Totodile!" Totodile looked up at him and nodded.

All the Spearow started using Wing Attacked and Sandile was hit many times by the different Spearow. He grit his teeth and whimpered.

"Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Henry called out and Totodile let loose a spiral of water at the opposing Spearow.

They were pushed back. They shook off the water. Henry quickly ran up and picked up Sandile.

The Spearow flock came back and started to peck at Henry as he held Sandile close to his chest, sheilding him fromt he attacks.

"Okay Totodile! Use Water Gun one more time!" Totodile let loose another Water Gun at the Spearow. They were pushed back again and flew away.

Henry sighs in relief. "That was a close one..." He chuckles lightly and looks down at Sandile. "Now you look a bit beat up. Don't worry! I know just the cure!" He sets down the Pokemon and sits, taking off his backpack then takes out an Oran Berry. "You can eat this!"

"Sandile." He happily ate the Oran Berry and smiles happily at him. He crawls into his lap. "Sandile..." He then rubs his head against his stomach. He really liked Henry. He was nice and caring.

Alfred grinned. "I think he really likes you! You should totally keep him." He winks.

"Huh? You think so?" He looks down. "Hey Sandile. Do you want to come with me? You wouldn't mind battling alongside me and my other Pokemon now would you?"

Sandile looked up at him. Then looked down. He crawled out of his lap and stood a few feet away and took determined then scratched at the ground. "SANDILE!"

Henry tilts his head a bit confused. Ludwig crosses his arms. "Seems he wants to battle and show how strong he is."

Henry smiles and laughs. "Well alright! You ready Totodile?" Totodile nodded and stood in front of Henry as he stood up. He took his Pokemon's glasses from his head and set them in his breast pocket. He then pushed his sunglasses over his eyes and grins. "Lets get this battle started!"

Sandile and Totodile locked eyes. All traces of Sandile's nervous and timid nature had disappeared and he looked ready to battle.

"Totodile!" He stretched and pumped his fists.

"Now Totodile use Water Gun!" Totodile let loose a spiral of water at Sandile.

Sandile dug into the ground, avoiding the attack.

Henry looked around. "Be vigilant!" Totodile looked around. Then Sandile came up from the ground and hit Totodile with his head. Totodile let out a cry and fell back. "Come on! Get up buddy!" Totodile shook his head and stood up. "That's the spirit! Now. Use Crunch!"

Totodile ran up to Sandile with his mouth open wide, teeth glowing. Sandile ran up the Totodile with his teeth glowing as well. Both Pokemon snapped their jaws at each other. They were both sent back and landed on the ground on their feet sliding back a bit.

Henry grins. "You're a good opponent Sandile. Totodile, use tackle!" Totodile ran up to Sandile. But Sandile used Dig and went into the ground. Henry grit his teeth. "Man how are we suppose to attack him he's under the ground...WAIT! Totodile! Aim your water gun into the hole!" Totodile nodded and jumped up releasing his Water Gun in the hole.

Water came bursting out of the ground like a geyser. Sandile was pushing out of the ground by the water and his the ground. "Saaandile..." The Pokemon shakily stood up and grit his teeth. His front claws glow white and grew long. He stands on his hind legs and slams them into the ground. The ground separates and extends upward under Totodile.

"Toto!" Totodile was surprised as the ground had lifted under him and looked around, panicked a bit.

"Whoa!" Alfred went wide eyed and his jaw dropped. "That's Rock Climb!"

Henry was amazed and watched as Sandile ran with great speed up the protruding ground and slammed into Totodile making him fall off and crash into the ground. "TOTODILE!"

"T-toto...dile." Totodile was okay for the most part and shakily stood up. Totodile lets out a battle cry and a light blue aura starts to surround him.

"Whoa...is that Torrent...?" Henry chuckles. "Alright! Lets make this last attack count! Lets go buddy!"

"Wait what's Torrent?" Gilbert questioned, looking a bit confused.

"It's a special ability that when a Pokemon is in weakened or tired their water type moves get powered up." Ludwig answered simply.

Sandile then tried to use Crunch again.

"Okay Totodile! Use Water Gun and finish him off!" Totodile released an extra powerful water gun that could rival a Hydro Pump, at Sandile causing the Pokemon to be pushed against a tree by the water.

Sandile landed on the ground with swirly eyes. "Diiiile..."

Henry grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it at him. It tapped his head and opened up, taking him in the Pokeball. It landed on the ground and shook a few times before sealing.

The aura around Totodile disappeared and he sat down, trying to catch his breath. Henry smiled and picked him up. "You did a great job out there. Thanks a ton buddy!" Totodile smiled up at him and took his sunglasses out his pocket and set them on the top of his head. Henry lifted up his and smiles as he walked over to the Pokeball.

"Come on out Sandile!" He released Sandile from the orb and crouched down in front of him. "Hey. Welcome to my team. Hope you'll like your stay." He grinned. Sandile smiled and cried out happily. He returned him to his Pokeball and attached it to his belt. "I CAUGHT MYSELF A SANDILE!" Totodile kicked his feet in the air.

"Alright guys move out!" He laughed as he ran over.

"Dude that's so choice! You got a Sandile." Alfred pat his back.

Henry laughs and fists pumps. "Oh yeah! I know he's going to make a great new friend!"

Gilbert cackled and grins. "Right now lets go! To our next Gym!"

The three laughed and ran ahead of Ludwig. Ludwig blinked and ran behind them. With a new Pokemon friend in hand and another day ahead of them, our heroes continue their journey to Azelea Town. Stay tuned for next time to see what happens next with our heroes.


	16. Chapter 16: Oh Sister!

**Hello and hiya everyone! It's magical update time! :D And so I gotta say I am excited for this chapter~! Because you get to meet HENRY'S SISTER FINALLY! Yay! So enjoy and review and all that good stuff! Character guide at the bottom.**

The day was new and our Trainers were now walking and continuing their way towards Azalea Town. Totodile was marching next to Henry, sunglasses over his eyes. Henry chuckles as he looks down at him and winks. Alfred was eating a burger as they walked. Gilbert yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey West ho-"

"If you ask me one more time about how much longer we have until we get there I am throwing you in a lake." Ludwig was getting irritated being asked that every five minutes.

Gilbert pouted. "Fine. Sheesh. Wasn't even going to ask that..." He really was about to ask that but he didn't want to make him more upset by admitting it.

Ludwig stopped and blinked as he saw some sort of dust cloud coming their way. "What in the world...?"

Alfred blinked and squinted his eyes. "What IS that? And someone is...riding it...?"

Gilbert blinked. "Well whatever it is it's getting closer! Shouldn't we move?"

"But I want to know what it is! We might miss it if we move!" He waves his arms around.

Well it was to late now as the thing skidded to a stopped in front of them. A Pokemon with a broad body covered in brown fur, except its muzzle, inner ears, and paw pads, which are a light tan. It has narrow eyes, a ring shape on its chest and wide mouth with small, visible fangs in the upper jaw, and long fur coming off the shoulders.

They took out their Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. _Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. Ursaring searches for honey in a forest daily. To reach its food, it often snaps trees with its forelegs rather than climbing._

"A-an Ursaring?!" Alfred gulped and took a step back. "Aren't those things dangerous?!"

"Hold up! Their are...a pair of arms around his neck?" Henry tilted his head. Totodile lifted up his sunglasses.

The pair of arms let go of the Pokemon's neck and then walked around. It was a girl. She has long brown hair that was a bit wavy at the ends and Emerald green eyes.

Henry blinked and stared at her, jaw dropped. "SIS?!"

The other three looked between the two. "SIS?!" They all said in unison.

"Toto?!" Totodile jumped down to the ground and looked between the two.

She grinned and laughed, walking up to Henry and hugging her tight. "S'up bro?"

Henry laughs and hugs her back. "Hey uh...what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm on my journey! And this big fluffy fella is my first Pokemon!" She smiled and let him go walking over to the Ursaring and petting his tummy.

"HUH?! Where did you find an Ursaring?!" Henry's jaw dropped. Totodile looked up at him and tugged in his pant leg. "Oh! Right!" He picks him up. "Okay sis! This is my buddy Totodile!" He smiles. "And these guys here are my friends! The tall one is Ludwig, the one with glasses is Alfred, and the red eyed one is Gilbert."

Ludwig nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Alfred winks and laughs. "It's great to meet Henry's sister!"

Gilbert cackled. "Guten tag Frau~"

She waved. "My name is Elizabeta. But everyone calls me Liz."

"Now how about we set up a rest spot and we can continue introductions." Ludwig said.

Henry nods. "I agree!"

Then they set up by a lake, took out a blanket and set up lunch. Ludwig had started cooking once they had everything set up.

"Okay! I want you to meet all my Pokemon!" Henry grins and took off his Pokeballs from his belt. "Alright! Come on out everyone!" With many flashes out came Growlithe and Sandile. Sandile started to shake and ran behind Henry's legs."He's a bit shy."

Alfred grins and throws up his Pokeballs. "I'll show you mine two! Come on out!" Hero and Larvitar came out.

"And my awesome Pokemon of course!" He threw up his Pokeballs and released Rhydon and Poochyena. Poochy walked over to Gilbert and rubbed her head against his leg.

Ludwig had released his Pokemon as well but they were watching him cook and wanted to help out.

"Wow! So many different Pokemon you all have!" She smiled. "It's just me and Ursaring for now." Ursaring smiled and leaned down and licked her on the face.

"So how did you get an Ursaring?" Alfred tilted his head. Everyone was curious about it.

"Well it was the day after Henry left on his journey when I was walking around the woods near the back of our house. I found him passed out on the ground really hurt. So I ran back home and got some medical supplies and started clean his wounds and wrap them for him. He didn't move much, but he growled at me. But I didn't mind. When I finished I left him an Oran Berry and left him to rest. The next day when I was walking around town I saw him again wondering around the outside of town. So I went up to him and turns out he just wanted to say thanks and he gave me an Oran Berry and lick to the face. I said thanks and was headed back home but he followed me all the way there. I told him he could go home but he just kept following me. I told papa about it and he told me to take Ursaring to the professors lab. When I did he said 'Looks like your first Pokemon chose you!' Then gave me a Pokedex and some Pokeballs! So here I am now."

Henry smiles. "Well I'm glad you got to start your journey!"

"Yep! I got my first gym badge at the Azalea Gym. Now we're headed for the Violet City Gym! Right Ursaring?" She smiled up at her Pokemon.

"Ursa!" He smiled down at her and nodded.

Gilbert grinned. "Traveling alone huh? You know if you need a big strong man to guide you along the way you all have to do is ask me."

"Oh? Do you know any big strong men?" She raised a brow.

Henry blinks and chuckles lightly. "Gu-"

"Oh you must be blind! I'm talking about the awesome me of course!" He crosses his arms.

"Wow! I didn't think I'd meet anyone more cocky than my brother." She rolled her eyes.

Gilbert huffs. "It's not my fault it's the truth. I am the definition of awesome!" He cackled.

"You're always this annoying aren't you?" She tilted her head.

"Hey! Who are calling annoying? Looks like someone is just jealous~"

"Jealous? Who would ever be jealous of you?"

Henry rubs the back of his neck as he watches the two argue. "Should we do something?" He looks at Alfred.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Maybe they should just argue this out."

"Hopefully they tire themselves out before we start to eat..." Henry crossed his arms. Totodile did the same and nodded.

Ludwig raised a brow as he walked over and watched the two argue. He cleared his throat. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UUUUUP!"

He startled them both and they looked at him.

"Now then. It's time to eat. So come on before it gets cold." Ludwig crosses his arms and stared down at the two.

They both nodded slowly and they all went over to the table he set up. He also set out bowls of Pokemon food. Everyone started eating.

"Sooooo...sister of mine! How's pops doing?" Henry looked at his sister.

"He's doing fine. He got all his Pokemon back from Professor Romulus and said he was going to do something." She said.

Henry blinks and taps his chin. "Really? I wonder what he's planning. It's hard to tell knowing him." He chuckles.

"What kind of Pokemon does he have?" Alfred asked, very interested.

Henry taps his chin. "He has like varied ones...well his starter was a Cyndaquil so he has a Typhlosion. Thaaaaan their is...uuhh. Oh! Yanmega! He was fun! He would pick me up and fly me around the backyard! And uh...their was another one...oh! Papa also had an Ursaring! Right?"

She nodded. "Yep! Then their was Donphan, Golem, aaaannnnd...Oh! Blastoise!"

Henry snaps his fingers. "Right! That's right!"

Gilbert whistles. "Man that sounds like a pretty tough team."

"Oh yeeaaahhhh. They are just as tough as ever!" He grins.

"I wish I could battle him one day." Alfred looked off dreamy like.

"I know if I could battle him I'd so beat him!" Gilbert laughed.

Liz snickered and burst out laughing. She hit the table with her palm and wiped her watery eye. "O-oh! An idiot like yo-you couldn't even compare to papa!"

Gilbert raised a brow and growls, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "And what makes you think that, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. A cocky idiot like you? PLEASE! I bet I could beat you in a battle."

Gilbert grins. "Care to put your Pokeball where your mouth is?"

She smirked at him. "Oh I am willing and waiting."

Henry, Alfred, and Ludwig all sweatdrop as they watch the two get ready for battle.

"Are we going to try and stop them?" Alfred tilted his head.

Henry shakes his head. "I think it's best to just let them battle this out..."

Ludwig sighed. "I'm not being the referee until after I finish my food."

"Well I think their Pokemon feel the same about that." Henry looked over at the two trying to get their Pokemon to get ready for battle.

After waiting for their Pokemon to finish eating as well as Ludwig they got ready for their battle.

"This will be a one on one battle! Each trainer shall use one Pokemon each! Whichever side is unable to battle first, loses!" Ludwig called out.

"Alright Ursaring! Lets show him how strong we are!" Liz grinned and laughs.

"Alright Rhydon! Lets show her what awesome truly is!" He cackles and grins.

Alfred and Henry were on the sidelines with the other Pokemon. Henry looked down as Sandile climbed into his lap and lied there. He chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Since I'm such a nice guy I'll let the lady go first~" Gilbert crosses his arms and grins.

She rolled her eyes. "You'll regret that. Alright Ursaring! Start this off with Hammer Arm!" Ursaring's arm started to glow as he ran up to Rhydon.

"Counter with a Hammer Arm of your own!" Rhydon's arm started to glow as he ran up to Ursaring.

Both attacks collided and caused a cloud of smoke to appear from it. Both stumbled back.

"Alright Ursaring! Metal Claw!" Her Pokemon's claws started to glow a metalic silver color and he slashed them at the opposing Pokemon.

"Dodge! Don't let them hit you!" Gilbert called out.

"Rhydon!" He weaved from side to side, dodging each swipe of the claws.

"When you see an opening use Horn Drill!" Gilbert smirked.

"Keep up Metal Claw! I know you're faster then him!" She smirked back at him.

The tension between both Pokemon and trainers were intense. Urasaring was relentless with his fury of attacks. He then raised both claws up to strike down. Rhydon saw his chance and his horn started to spin like a drill and he rammed it into Ursaring, making him cry out and slide against the ground, holding his stomach.

"Ursaring! Are you okay?" Liz asked, worry in her voice.

"URRRRRR!" Her Pokemon let out a battle cry and flexed his claws.

"That's the spirit! Alright use Earthquake! He can't dodge this move!" Ursaring jumps up in the air and comes down hard, sending shock waves throughout the battle field.

"Hang on tight Rhydon!" Rhydon grit his teeth and fell back. "Get up! Come on! Rhydon! You can't let her beat us!"

"R-rhy!" Rhydon sat up shakily, then stood up, letting out a battle cry and his horn spinning like a drill.

"Alright Rhydon! Time to show them true power! Use Hammer Arm once again!" Rhydon's arm started to glow and run up to Ursaring. Ursaring groaned and fell back as Rhydon hit him dead in the chest.

URRSS!" Ursaring cried out and hit the ground, sliding back.

Henry flinched. "Ouch! A super effective move. That's dealt some serious damage."

"YOU CAN DO IT GILBERT!" Alfred cheered.

"POOOOCH!" Poochyena cheered as well and wagged her tail.

"Toto!" Totodile kicked his feet and jumped up and down in the air.

Henry was torn on who to cheer for. "GO GILBERT! AND AND YOU GO TOO SIS! Um...oh man this is really hard..." He rubs the back of his neck. Totodile pat his arm and smiled up at him.

"Lar! Larvitar!" Larvitar cheered and waved his arms around.

"Who are you rooting for?" Alfred rubbed his head and smiled down at his Larvitar.

"Lar? Larvitar!" He pointed at Rhydon.

Alfred chuckles. "Well give it all you got! Cheer till you can't cheer anymore!"

Larvitar nodded and stood up, jumping down and cheering louder.

"Alright Ursaring! You can win this! Show him what you're made of!"

"UUUUUURRRRRR!" Irsaring cried out loudly and stood up, eyes filled with a fiery determination to win.

"That's the spirit! Now time to use Hammer Arm!" She grinned, a fiery determination in her eyes as well.

"Ursaring!" Ursaring's arm started to glow and he lunged at Rhydon, ready to strike.

"Counter with Rock Smash!" Gilbert grit his teeth lightly. He knew Earthquake did do a lot of damage since it was super effective. He needed one good hit.

"Rhhhyyy!" One of Rhydon's hands glows a red orange and he aims the punch at Ursarings Hammer Arm.

Both attacks collide with each other causing a slight static between them before an explosion happens. After the cloud of smoke vanished, both stood there panting and tired. It was a face off, they glared lightly at each other.

Gilbert and Liz were both sweating lightly. Alfred and Henry were on edge and so were the Pokemon.

Ursaring flinched and fell on one knee, but was still standing. Rhydon groaned and fell down with a small crash and swirly eyes.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Ursaring is the winner! Victory goes to Elizabeta!" Ludwig called out.

Gilbert fell on his knees and facepalmed. "So close! Thanks a ton Rhydon. You were great out there...we'll get them next time." He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

"Yay! I mean! Boo? I MEAN! UGH!" Henry fell back on his back. "Soooo confused!"

"Sand...?" Sandile crawled on his stomach and looked at him.

"Heeey~ Don't mind me~" He laughs softly.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe walked over and started to lick him on the face.

Liz cheered and ran up to Ursaring and hugged him around the neck. "You were great out there! Thanks a bunch!" She kissed his cheek making him smile lightly before being put back in his Pokeball. She walked over to Gilbert and held out her hand. "Still think you can take on my old man?"

He blinked and took her hand before smirking. "Well not yet of course. I still need lots of training. But before I battle him. I am going to battle you again! and I WILL beat you next time little girl! Kesesese~!" He grins.

She raised a brow and laughs. "Really? You? Beating me? Okay sure! The day that happens is the day I will agree with how awesome you are."

"Than prepared to declare my awesomeness to the WORLD!" He laughed.

She groans and rubs her temples. "You are SERIOUSLY this annoying all the time aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever! You just can't handle my awesomeness. And from now on you're my rival!"

Liz raised a brow. "Well...at least we can agree on one thing. I definitely look forward to beating you again."

"I think you're confused. I'm the one who's going to be beating you!" He nodded.

She shook her head and walked over to her brother. "Hey bro! It was nice seeing you again. But I gotta hit the road and make it to Violet City. I'll be seeing you, okay?" She smiled down at him.

Henry smiles up at her and winks, giving a thumbs up. "Alright! Nice seeing you too sis!" He moved Sandile off his chest and sat up and waved as she left.

"You know you're sister sure is something dude..." Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

"She's a pain is what she is. Since I have a rival I have to train extra hard! Right Poochy?" He clenched his fist.

"POOCH!" Poochyena growled and crouched down, ready for some training.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and lightly hit his head with his fist. "Calm down. You will get your training time. But now we should continue on before it gets to late."

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "Wow...well I'm glad you have a rival but remember! She's still my sister you know!"

Gilbert blinked. "Right right I know! Lets just keep moving! Onward! TO AZALEA TOWN!" He picked up Poochyena and started to run.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Henry returned his two Pokemon and picked up Totodile and ran after him.

"WAIT FOR THE HERO!" Alfred returned his Pokemon and ran after them.

Ludwig chuckles lightly. "They are a very lively bunch I have to admit. WAIT UP MORONS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" He returned his Pokemon and chased after them.

Gilbert finds a new rival, which happens to be Henry's sister, but none the less he's happy about it. The gang continue their journey across Johto and head to Azalea Town for their second Gym Badge. Now what awaits them ahead? Tune in next time to find out!

**Character(s)**  
**Elizabeta (Liz) = Hungary**


	17. Chapter 17: Alfred and the Egg

**Heeeellllloooo! It's Wednesday! And it's update time! YAY! I think you all will very much enjoy this chapter~ ;D So read, review, etc etc xD You know the drill by now. I mean it IS the 16th chapter. So go on and read!**

It was a rainy day and thankfully the gang found an empty cabin to stay in. It had rained most of the day and they were stuck there until it lifted.

Henry was sitting on a chair, looking out the window, watching Totodile play out in the rain.

Alfred and Gilbert were on the couch, both having drifted off to sleep.

Ludwig was sitting at a table with the map out, mapping the best route they could take.

"Man I really wish this rain would let up already..." Henry pouted and drummed his fingers over the window sill." Henry sighed and stood up, stretching. "I'm going to get Totodile."

Ludwig nodded. "Right...don't stay out to long..."

Henry grabbed an umbrella that was in the cabin and went outside. "Totodile! Where are you!" Henry started walking around. "He couldn't have gotten far..." Henry grunted as he tripped and fell to the ground. "What the...?" He stood up and wiped the dirt from his shirt. He squinted his eyes and picked up something. It was dirty but in the shape of some sort of cylinder.

"Toto!" Totodile ran up to him and tilted his head.

"There you are!" He picks him up. "I found some sort of...thing...and I think it's...glowing! Lets get it back to the others!" Totodile nodded and ran after him.

Henry ran through the door, tossing the umbrella to the side. "GUYS GUYS GUYS!"

Gilbert and Alfred jumped awake, yelling slightly. Ludwig raised a brow and looked up.

"Guys look! I found this...well it's covered in mud! And their is something like...glowing in it!"

"What? Bring it here. Let me see it." Ludwig stood up and took the object from Henry and got a wet wash cloth from the kitchen and started to clean it.

They all crowded around him and gasped lightly.

"IS THAT A POKEMON EGG INSIDE?!" Henry yelled.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah! Why was that outside?!"

Gilbert rubbed his eyes. "Whoa...I've never seen a Pokemon egg before..."

Ludwig nods. "It's close to hatching too..."

Alfred nodded. "It is! Don't worry! I know exactly what to do!" Alfred smiled. "Can I see it?"

Ludwig nodded and handed the container to him. Alfred took out the egg and found a blanket and wrapped up half the egg, and cradled it.

The egg was orange for on the top part of the egg. The bottom part of the egg was a cream color. Alfred sat on the couch and held the egg close to his chest.

"How do you know how to handle eggs like that?" Henry asked, leaning over the couch.

"Well...sometimes my mom would take care of Pokemon eggs and she taught me how to take care of them." He chuckles lightly and rubs the back of his head.

"Awwwh~ That sounds so nice." Gilbert chuckles. "Looks like it's your egg to take care of then!" Gilbert ruffles his hair.

Alfred blinks. "Wait really?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. Since you know how to properly take care of an egg, then you should be in charge of taking care of the egg."

"And since you're going to be taking care of it until it hatches, which should be soon as you said, then you can keep whatever Pokemon is in it!" He smiles.

Alfred grins. "Right! Sweeet~! I always wanted a Pokemon egg of my own to take care of!"

Henry looked around the window. "And looks like the rain cleared up! We should get going."

They all nodded, and headed out. Alfred kept the egg wrapped up in a blanket and close to his chest.

"I wonder what Pokemon it's going to be..." Alfred looked down at the egg that glowed softly. "Close but still got a ways to go before hatching, huh?" He chuckles lightly.

Henry leaned over to Gilbert and whispered. "He's being all weird now."

Gilbert nodded and whispered back. "I know. It's like he's its mommy or something." He snickered.

Henry chuckled lightly and snickered. "I know right? Next thing you know he's going to be making baby noises at it."

Alfred leaned over between them. "Duuuudes I'm right behind you. I can hear everything you're saying."

Henry blinks and rubs the back of his head. "Uuuhhhh...right...should have prooooobably thought of that..."

Gilbert laughed nervously. "I knew that! Just joking around mooooomy~" He pokes his nose.

Alfred pouted. "Shut up! I always wanted to take care of my own Pokemon egg! Raising a baby Pokemon to be as heroic as me! And teach it right from wrong and why you should always help people! It's totally a dream come true!" His eyes sparkled.

"Okay okay we get it." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Quite the theatrics already."

Ludwig glanced back at the three. "You do see overly excited about this. But I suppose that's good. You'll learn about responsibilities this way."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Come on! Don't ruin this for me with all your boring talk bro."

Henry and Gilbert snickered. Ludwig just shook his head. "I'm not even going to argue over this."

The band of friends continued on their way to the next Town. Alfred stayed in the back, holding the egg and talking to it. When they stopped for the night Alfred made sure to wrap the egg in the blanket and tuck it in with him in his sleeping bag, also making sure to stay close so his body heat can keep the egg warm along with his sleeping bag and the blanket he wrapped around it. When the morning came Alfred made sure to give the egg a good morning kiss and gently cradle it in his arms. The egg was warm and started to glow brightly. Alfred blinked, it was happening!

"GUYS GUYS! IT'S GOING TO HATCH!" He took deep breathes and walked out of the tent, pacing back and forth. "OH my gosh oh my gosh oh my gooooosh! It's happening! I'm not ready!"

Henry groaned and climbed out of the tent. "Alfreeeeed...what's going on...?" He rubbed his eyes.

Ludwig grunted as he poked his head out of his tent. "What's with all the commotion...?" He yawned.

Gilbert poked his head out of the tent above Ludwig's. "Yeah what'a going on?! To early! Need sleep!"

Alfred held out the egg. "Its hatching guys! Come on!"

They all gathered around the egg that Alfred laid down on a blanket. The egg was glowing brightly and with a bright flash each of them covered their eyes. When the light died down a Pokémon with an orange body, cream-colored underside and soles. It has two small fangs visible in its upper and lower jaws. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of its tail.

Alfred stares in awe and gets out his Pokedex. _Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health._

"A Charmander...that's one of the Kanto region starter Pokemon." Henry looks at the sleeping Pokemon. Totodile walked towards the Pokemon. "Careful now Totodile. He's just a baby."

Charmader groans softly and rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked around with his big blue eyes. His eyes landed on Totodile and he smiles.

Totodile blinked and smiled, setting his hands on his hips, but before putting his sunglasses over his eyes. "Toto!"

"Char! Charmander!" Charmander waved his arms around. He stood up and looked at the trainers. He looked at Alfred and tilted his head. "Char...?"

Alfred smiled softly. "Hey there. My name's Alfred. I took care of you while you were still an egg. How would you like to come with me and be my Pokemon?"

Charmander blinked and stared up at him. "Char...?"

"Toto!" Totodile waved his arms around and pointed to Alfred and nodded, pushing down his sunglasses and winking.

Charmander walked towards Alfred and sniffed him lightly. He smiled and waved his arms around. "Char! Charmander!" Charmander jumped into Alfred's arms and rubbed his head against his chest, remembering the warmth he felt when Alfred held when he was an egg.

Alfred grins and laughs. "Awh I'll take that as a yes!" He hugged his new Pokemon and smiled.

Henry sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. "I-it's just...so beautiful!" He blew his nose in a tissue. Totodile pat his back and lifted up his sunglasses.

But the happy moment was cut short when they heard a laughter. Then two robotic arms stretched out from the bushes and grabbed both Totodile and Charmander.

They all gasped and stood up as both Pokemon were pulled back into some bushes. They ran after them and stopped as they saw Taylor.

"HAHA! Guess who's back!? And this time! I plan on taking your Pokemon!" He grins as he held a control panel that the mechanical arms were attached to. The hands dropped both Pokemon in two small separate cages.

"TOTODILE!" Henry yelled. He growled and went to grab oine of his Pokeballs but he realized he was still in his pajamas. "Oh no! My Pokemon are back at camp!"

"DON'T WORRY CHARMANDER!" Alfred grit his teeth.

"Hey! What the heck!? You can't just take Pokemon like that jerk!" Gilbert glared at him. He also reached for one of his Pokeballs but had the same realization.

"Ja! You're not getting away with this!" Ludwig grit his teeth. "We have to go back to camp real quick!"

Taylor stuck out his tongue and laughed. "I think I am!" He whistled and a blimp was lowered to the ground. He tossed the two cages in and hopped inside. "SEE YA LATER BRATS!"

"HEY!" Henry yelled as the blimp started to ascend into the sky.

"Don't worry! I'll get our Pokemon back! HERO! GO GET TOTODILE AND CHARMANDER FROM THAT BLIMP!" Alfred reached into his pajama pants pocker and threw up his Pokeball and with a flash Hero came out and flew up to the blimp.

"You keep Hero's Pokeball in your pajas?" Ludwig looked at him.

Alfred grins and nods. "Of course! Him and Larvitar! You never know when you're going to need the help of a Pokemon." He winks. "Always be prepared!"

Taylor blinked and looked down. "Crap! Hey! Stay away! Scram!" Hero flew up in front of him and pecked his head. "OW! HEY STOP THAT!"

"Braviary!" He swooped in the blimp and grabbed both cages with his talons.

"HEY! YOU DUMB POKEMON PUT THOSE BACK! I STOLE THOSE FAIR AND SQUARE!" He growled and tried to grab Hero but he flew away from the blimp, making him almost fall out. "YOU LITTLE BRATS! JUST WAIT! NEXT TIME I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! AND GET ALL THOSE POKEMON OF YOURS!" He stomped his foot as the blimp drifted away.

Hero landed and set the two cages down. Alfred smiled and hugged him. "Thanks a ton Hero!"

"Braviary!" He cried out happily and rubbed his head against him. Alfred returned him to his Pokeball.

Alfred and Henry got their Pokemon from out of their cages.

"Totodile! Are you okay buddy?" Henry hugged his Pokemon.

"Toto!" Totodile smiled and hugged him, rubing his head under his chin.

Alfred held up Charmander. "I'm so glad you're okay buddy!" He smiles. Charmander smiles and clings to Alfred's shirt as he hugs him.

Gilbert pat them both on the shoulder. "I'm glad you both got your Pokemon back! Kesese~"

"Good thinking using Hero Alfred." Ludwig nodded patting his other shoulder.

Alfred grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Awh shucks. Thanks Ludbro!"

"Er...right..." He shakes his head at the weird nickname.

Alfred set down Charmander and took out a Pokeball. "Alright little guy. It's time to officially make you my new partner!" He lightly throws the Pokeball at him, the orb lightly tapping him on the head and taking him inside. It shook once, twice, three times, before sealing. Alfred picked it up and smiles. "I got myself a Charmander!"

With a new Pokemon for Alfred, Taylor once again defeated in battle, our heroes continue on their journey to Azalea Town, ready for their next Gym battle. Tune in next time to see what happens next!


	18. Chapter 18: Fun Battles and New Pokemon!

**Heeelllooo! Wow so many chapters up and all that xD So glad so many people can continue to read and enjoy! Also I really suck at chapter names xD So any suggestions on any name change for a chapter you have, you can PM me and I'll see if I like and if I do I'll change it. But not all chapters are subject to change. But you know just putting that out there. Also some Pokemon cries (You know a cry is when they say their name) are not going to be all 100% accurate. Since some Pokemon don't exactly say their name but I'll use part of their name for their cry like for example Charizard doesn't say his name when he does his cry but I will type it out that way because it's easier on me. Just a heads up.**

**Sorry for the long Authors note! Anyways continue and read on! Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**

The day was young and the road to Azalea Town had been long. Alfred was training his Charmander with the help of Henry.

"Okay! Since he's still young you're going to have to go easy on him, okay?" Alfred smiled at Henry.

He nodded. "Got it! Hear that Totodile? Town down the attack power, okay?"

"Toto!" He nodded and handed him his sunglasses.

"Alright Charmander use Scratch!" Charmander ran up to Totodile and rakes his claws at him.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Totodile moved out of the way then let loose a very thin and weak Water Gun.

Charmander cried out and stumbled back after being hit with the attack. "Char!" He put his hands on his head.

"It's okay buddy! Shake it off! You're tough!" Charmander shook his head and pat his chest. "Alright! Now use Ember!"

"Char!" Charmander released bolts of fire at Totodile.

"Toto!" Totodile let out of cry and stumbled back, falling on his back, pretending to be knocked out.

Alfred smiled and picked him up. "You did it Charmander! I'm so proud of you!"

"Char! Charmander!" He smiled and waved his arms happily.

Henry picked up Totodile. He looked at Charmander and took his sunglasses from Henry's pocket and put them on, giving the other Pokemon a thumbs up.

Henry chuckles. "I think Totodile is telling him good job." He winks.

Alfred laughs. "I think so too!" He hugs him Charmader, and his Charmander clings to his shirt.

Henry chuckles and sets Totodile down. He pats his head and Totodile lifted up his sunglasses. When Alfred set down Charmander he walked up to him. Totodile pat his head and smiled.

"Toto!" He gave him thumbs up and winked. He giving him praise on beating him like that.

"Char? Charmander!" He waved his arms around and smiled. He hugged Totodile.

Totodile pat his head. "Toto! Totodile." He smiled.

"Chaaar!" Charmander let him go and gave a thumbs up.

Gilbert laughed as he watched the two. "Looks like Totodile has an admirer."

Henry chuckles and looks over. "Looks like Totodile is going to be a role model." He sniffles and wipes a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud of him! He's growing up so fast!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and pat his back. "Calm down. No need to cry. But at least Charmander has someone he can look up to, soon those two will be rivals."

Alfred chuckles and crosses his arms. "Yeah. Great friends and good rivals!"

Gilbert gasped. "GUYS! I GOT THE MOST AWESOME IDEA EVER!" He grinned big and laughed.

Ludwig raised a brow. "And what idea is that?"

"Two words! TAG! BATTLE!" He grins.

Alfred tilted his head. "Tag battle? Dude...THAT'S BRILLIANT! That way we can all train! At the same time!"

Henry laughs and claps his hands. "I LOVE that idea! I say we do it!"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. I say that's a good idea. I have always wanted to try a Tag Battle."

"Alright! So who's battling with who?" Henry crossed his arms.

Alfred rubbed his chin. "Okay! How about Henry and I battle with each other since we just battled against each other!" He grins.

Henry laughs and puts his arm over his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan my good friend!"

Gilbert cackled. "Prepare to lose to the Awesome me and my less than awesome brother!"

Ludwig smirked lightly. "You're both in for a hard and tough battle."

Alfred laughed. "I think Henry and I are gonna beat you both." He crossed his arms.

"Then lets get this started~ Kesese~" Gilbert grinned.

With that the four prepared for a Tag Battle. Alfred standing with Henry. Gilbert Standing with Ludwig. Totodile was off to the side watching with Charmander.

"Alright! This shall be a two versus two Tag Battle. Each trainer shall use one Pokemon. Whichever side has both Pokemon unable to battle is declared the loser!" Ludwig called out. "Let the battle begin!" He took a Pokeball from his belt and threw it up. "Lets go Houndour!" Ludwig threw up his Pokeball and out came Houndour.

Gilbert cackled and took off a Pokeball from his belt and threw it up. "Poochy, it's time to show these two losers who's boss!" With a flash out came Poochy.

Henry set down his sunglasses over his eyes. "Alright lets go! Come on out Sandile!" Henry threw up his Pokeball and with a flash out came Sandile.

Alfred laughs and fist pumps. "Alright time to show you're true high flying colors! Lets go Larvitar!" Alfred threw up his Pokeball and with a flash Larvitar came out.

"Alright Sandile! You'll be working with Larvitar here!" Henry grins.

"Sand...?" Sandile looked over at Larvitar. "Sandile!" He had the fiery determination in his eyes again, no hint of how shy he was was showing.

"Same for you Larvitar! You two will be working together!"Alfred grins as well.

Larvitar looked at Sandile and nodded."Lar!"

"Because I think it's fair and you might have a chance, I think you two should make the first move~" Gilbert grinned and crossed his arms.

"Well alright! Sandile! Use Dig and aim for Houndour!" Sandile nodded and started to dig under the ground.

"Larvitar! You use Stone edge on Poochyena!" Larvitar raised his arms and his body becomes surrounded in white. The white energy then comes off Larvitar's body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around its body and the orbs turn into sharp pointed grey rocks. He fires the rocks at Poochy.

"Poochy use Dig to dodge!" Poochy dug into the ground, avoiding the rocks.

Sandile came out the ground and hit Houndour making him cry out and fall on his side. He stood up and shook his head, growling.

"Alright Houndour, use Flamethrower!" Houndour let loose an intense stream of fire at Sandile.

"Get out of the way! Use Dig!" Sandile panicked and just barely avoided the attach when he used dig.

"Be careful Larvitar! Poochy is going to pop up any second." Alfred called out to his Pokemon.

Larvitar scanned the area. He quickly looked at the ground as he felt it shaking under him. He jumped out of the way.

Totodile and Charmander were cheering for Sandile and Larvitar.

"Poochy! Use Bite!" Poochy growled and lunged forward, mouth open, prepared to bite.

Larvitar blinked and was prepared to take the hit when Sandile suddenly came out of the ground, hitting Poochy and sending her up to the ground.

"GOOD JOB SANDILE!" Henry laughs and jumps up. "I didn't even have that planned out or anything." He grins and crosses his arms.

"YES! THANKS A TON BRO!" Alfred laughs and pumps his fists.

"Don't think this is over yet! We still have a few tricks up our sleeve!" Gilbert held up a fist. "Lets show them West!"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. This battle is far from over. Now! Houndour! Use Smokescreen!" Houndour let out a thick black smoke from his mouth that spread quickly.

Both Sandile and Larvitar and started to cough and tried to look around, baking up into each other and jumping slightly.

Henry grit his teeth. "I can't see a thing..."

Alfred squinted his eyes. "I can't either dude..."

"Now use Bite to fling them up!" Both brothers yelled simultaneously.

Poochy came up from the ground and bit down on Sandile's tail. Houndour came up behind Larvitar and bit down on Larvitar's blunt spike coming from the top of his head. Both Pokemon flung up the opposing Pokemon.

"Now Houndour, Flamethrower!" Houndour let loose a stream of fire at both Pokemon, hitting them head on.

"SANDILE!" Henry called out to his Pokemon.

"LARVITAR!" Alfred called out to his Pokemon.

Both Pokemon landed on the ground, groaning but still able to battle.

"Aright. We're still in this! We're going to have to use some strategy here Alfred."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah you're right. But what should we do?"

Henry rubbed his chin. "OH! I got an idea." He gestured Alfred to lean over.

Alfred leaned over and Henry whispered in his ear. Alfred nodded and grinned big. They fist bumped and grinned.

"Alright Larvitar! Stand behind Sandile!" Larvitar looked back at him but did as he said.

"Now Sandile! Use Rock Climb!" Sandile's front claws glowed and grew long. He stood on his hind legs and brings them down, the ground. The ground under the two Pokemon separates and extends under them.

"Now Larvitar! Run to the other side and wait there!" Larvitar nodded and ran over to the other side as Sandile ran up the side of the mountain like hill protruding from the ground and rammed into both Pokemon with his claws, pushing them over the edge.

"NOW LARVITAR! USE STONE EDGE AS THEY CAME DOWN TO YOU!" Larvitar raised his arms and when the sharp grey rocks started to orbit him and the two Pokemon were close enough, he fired.

"POOCHY!" Gilbert called.

"HOUNDOUR!" Ludwig called out to his Pokemon.

When the ground returned to normal Poochy and Houndour landed on the ground swirly eyed.

Charmander and Totodile both cheered for the winners. Alfred and Henry laughed and hugged each other tight then High-fived, and then chest bumped each other.

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head. "Man that was really great team work there at the end...Kesese~ Thanks a ton Poochy. You were great out there! Maybe next time we'll get them."

Ludwig smiled lightly. "They are a tough team. Thank you Houndour. You were great out there." He returned Houndour to his Pokeball.

Henry picked up Sandile and rubbed his nose against his snout. "You did an excellent job out there! I'm so proud of you!" He hugs his Pokemon tight.

"Sand! Sandile!" Sandile cried out happily and rubbed his head against his chest.

"Totoooo!" Totodile ran over and waved his arms around. Cheering and congratulating him on a good victory.

Henry chuckles and bends down rubbing his head. "And thanks for cheering us on little buddy~" Henry winks and lifted up his sunglasses.

Alfred grinned and picked up Larvitar. "Thanks a ton buddy! You were mega awesome out there buddy." He winks and laughs.

Larvitar rubbed the back of his head. "Larvitar~"

Charmander ran over and jumped up and down. Alfred picked him up and smiled. "Battling looks exciting right? When you get stronger then you can battle with the big Pokemon! Okay?"

"Charmander!" The Pokemon smiled and waved his arms around.

Gilbert cackled and walked over. "That was a good battle! You two were acting like you've battled together before!"

Alfred chuckled. "Well that last attack combo was Henry's idea, but I think we executed it well."

"It was a really great strategy and it took me by surprise for sure." Ludwig nodded and chuckled softly.

Henry and Alfred returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and they all got set to continue down the road. At least that was their plan. But as soon as they took a step forward they fell into a hole.

"Okay this is the second time we've fallen down a hole and I don't like it!" Alfred yelled.

"I bet it was that same stupid Team Rocket Grunt Tristan!" Gilbert growled.

Ludwig groaned, since Gilbert had landed straight on him. "His name is Taylor..."

"WHATEVER!" He flailed his arms.

Henry rubbed his eyes. "Hey uh...guuuuys. I don't think it was him. Look!" He pointed up. Totodile looked up. He landed on Henry's back.

Instead of seeing Taylor they saw a Pokemon. This Pokemon had a short, wide body with two small, ovoid feet with three toes each. Its body is mostly black, but has a jagged, navy blue stripe that runs diagonally around its torso from its left shoulder. It has a white face with a long snout, tipped by its pink nose. Its arms are wide and thin with a blue spot on its palms. it has three extremely large claws.

Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the new Pokemon. _Drilbur. The Mole Pokemon. Drilbur_ _can dig through the ground at a speed of 30 mph. It could give a car running aboveground a good race._

The Drilbur looked down at the four and laughed."Driliililililil!"

Gilbert growled and started to climb out the hole. "Oh that Pokemon is going to pay! No one sends the awesome me down a dumb hole for the SECOND time! Just wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Hey Gilbert!" Henry called out.

"Yeah wait up dude!" Alfred also called to him. "He's not going to help us out is he...?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Huh...Deja vu..." Henry rubbed his head. Totodile nodded, agreeing with him.

Gilbert climbed out the hole and faced the taunting Drilbur. "Okay you little punk! Guess what? You're going to have to deal with me now!"

"Drilbur?" Drilbur looked up at him and laughed again before bringing his claws up to his head and straitening his body to a drill and digging through the ground.

Gilbert blinked and looked around. "HEY! WHERE DID YOU GO LITTLE PUNK?!" He ran in the direction he saw the Pokemon popped up. "AH HA! THERE YOU ARE!"

"GILBERT! GET BACK HERE!" The three called out from out of the hole to their friend but he was long gone by then.

"Okay you little punk prepare to face the awesome me!" Gilbert grinned and gripped a Pokeball on his belt.

Drilbur stuck his tongue and dug into the ground again and pupped up behind him. Gilbert quickly turned around and tried to grab him but he fell back into the hole. Gilbert stomped his foot. "Hey! Get back here!" Drilbur popped up to his left and Gilbert tried tried grabbing him again but he missed. Then he popped up behind him and Gilbert tried again but missed. The process happened over and over and over again until Gilbert was panting and in a circle of holes. Thanks to his drilling, the ground under Gilbert was weak and when the Trainer stomped his foot in frustration the ground collapsed under him.

Gilbert groaned and rubbed his head. "YOU BIG JERK!"

"Drilililililbuuuurrr!" Drilbur laughed and pointed at him.

Gilbert smirked. "So you like to joke around do you? Well I know my way around a joke myself!"

Drilbur stopped laughing and tilted his head. "Dril...?"

Gilbert Climbed out the hole and panted as he stood up. "Okay you little punk! Prepare to face my Pokemon!" He took a Pokeball from off his belt. "Rhydon lets go!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Rhydon.

Drilbur looked at the big Pokemon and smirked, ready for a battle. "DRILBUR!"

"Now Rhydon! Use Rock Smash!" Rhydon's hand started to glow a light blue and he brought down his fist on Drilbur.

Drilbur used Dig and tunneled through the ground, making Rhydon miss. Drilbur popped up behind him. Rhydon turned around and swung his glowing fist at him again. He missed again as Drilbur quickly drilled back into the ground. Rhydon and Gilbert both stomped their foot.

"THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! He's smart and tricky..." He rubs his chin. Then Drilbur popped up in front of him and stuck his tongue out at him. "HEY!" He tried grabbing him and succeeded this time. "AH HA! GOT YOU YA LITTLE PUNK!" He grins.

Drilbur blinked and looked at him. He squirmed around and sighed. "Driiiiilllllbur..." He admitted defeat.

Gilbert grinned and set him down. "I have to admit, you are pretty smart and fast." He cackles.

Drilbur puffs out his chest and smirks. "Drilbur~" He was a bit full of himself.

"Modest now aren't we?" He grins and chuckles. "I like that. Reminds me of my awesome self to be honest~" He grins.

Drilbur tilted his head and grinned up at Gilbert. "Driiiil~"

Gilbert smiled. "You know if it weren't me falling in those holes I'd think it was pretty funny~ You know what! I have decided you're coming with me~"

Drilbur blinked a few times. He pondered the idea. He looked up at Gilbert and smiled. "DRIL!"

Gilbert cackled and nodded. "Well alright! Then it's settled~ You're my new awesome Pokemon! Welcome to the team~"

"Rhy! Rhydon!" He cried out happily and smiled.

Gilbert took out a Pokeball and tossed it at the Pokemon. It bounced lightly off his head before opening and taking Drilbur inside and falling to the ground. It shook once, then twice, then sealed. He picked up the Pokeball and smiled. "I caught a Drilbur!"

"GILBERT!" He heard his friends call to him. He returned Rhydon and looked back and grinned.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Henry ran up and hugged him tight.

"Yeah dude! What happened? Where's that Drilbur?" Alfred asked, tilting his head.

Gilbert smirked and winked, holding up the Pokeball. "Right here~! I figured if he was awesome enough to trick me to fall in a few holes he was smart and cunning enough to join my team~" He chuckled.

"Well...I suppose that's good...that way at least other travelers won't have to deal with his traps." Ludwig crossed his arms.

Gilbert nodded and pointed forward. "Now come on! I can smell Azalea Town! Race you there!" He cackled as he ran. Henry and Alfred ran after him. Ludwig chuckled as he ran behind the three. "YOU ALL ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Ludwig called out to them. Real close to their next Gym badge our Trainers continue on the road to their next Gym Badge! Tune in next time see what's in stores for our Heroes next!


	19. Chapter 19: Rival Troubles!

**Wednesday is here again! :D Hallo people! Hope you are all doing well xD The next chapter is here and well...read! I don't really have anything left to say as of now xD So go on and read!**

The road to Azalea Town had been long and full of different obstacles. But they finally made it. The town of Azalea lay before them. They all cheered and ran into the town.

"Wow! It's small and quint but I like it! Hey look at that well over there!" Alfred pointed.

"That's Slowpoke Well. Slowpoke are very well loved in this town." Henry stated. "You can often see them lying around, like over there." He pointed to two Slowpoke sleeping under a tree.

Alfred took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the pink Pokemon. _Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon. No one can tell when a Slowpoke is thinking, if it ever does think. Its specialty is fishing with its tail._

"They do look kind of dopey." Alfred rubs the back of his head.

"Kind of like Henry." Gilbert rubbed his chin.

Ludwig nodded. "Definitely like Henry."

Henry nodded. "Yeah like He-HEY! I don't look dopey! Right Totodile?"

Totodile looks at him and blinks before jumping off his shoulders and walking up to the Slowpoke and looks at it before looking at Henry. Totodile gives a thumbs up, agreeing they look alike.

Henry groans and was on his hands and knees sulking. "Even my own Pokemon thinks I'm dopey..." Totodile walked up to him and pat his arm.

"Come on guys! Can we go to the Gym nooowww! I'm exciiittteeeddd!" Alfred was bouncing on his toes.

"Well well well! I didn't think you'd make it this far." It was a familiar voice. An all to familiar voice.

Alfred turned around to see Arthur smirking at him with the 'I'm in a higher class then you' air to him as always. "It's you! Of course I made it here! I'm here for my second gym badge." Alfred grins and crosses his arms.

Arthur snorted. "Oh? One? Well I am on my way to my third Gym Badge. My associate and I just got ours yesterday."

Alfred blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Well by tomorrow I'll have my second Gym Badge! But before than I challenge you to a battle! So I can show you how much stronger I've gotten! Then I'll beat you!"

He raised a brow. "Oh really? Well I suppose a nice easy win would be a nice change of pace."

Alfred smirked. "Don't think you're going to win so easily dude. I've gotten way more stronger since we last battled! Two Pokemon each, right here, right now!"

Arthur smirked and he locked eyes with Alfred. "Well fine! If that's what you want then we shall see who wins, though I highly doubt it'll be you."

With that said the two were ready for the battle. They stood a few feet apart and Ludwig was the ref.

He cleared his throat. "This shall be a two on two battle! Each trainer shall use two Pokemon each! Whichever side has both Pokemon unable to battle is the loser. Trainers! Choose your first Pokemon and let the battle begin!"

Alfred and Arthur both smirked as they took out a Pokeball and pressed the small button to make them grow bigger.

"Alright! Lets show this wanker how strong you are! Lets go Sableye!" Arthur threw out his Pokeball and with a flash out came Sableye.

"Sasasasasa~" Sableye grinned at Alfred.

"Alright Larvitar, lets go!" Alfred threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Larvitar. When he was released Larvitar glared at the Sableye and got in a battle stance.

Alfred was a bit confused until he looked at the Sableye and blinked. "No way...HEY! IT'S THAT SABLEYE WHO WAS BEING A BULLY TO LARVITAR!"

Arthur raised a brow. "Oh? So you've met already? How interesting. It just means my Sableye has more of a reason to win! Now use Shadow Ball!" Sableye started to form a black ball of energy in his hands and fires it at Larvitar.

"Dodge and use Stone edge!" Larvitar moved out of the way and raised his arms. He was enveloped in white light that then came off him and formed sharp grey rocks that started to orbit his body. He released those rocks at Sableye.

"Dodge them!" Sableye snickered and easily dodge the many sharp rocks with ease.

"Wow that Sableye sure is fast..." Henry looked at Gilbert. "You think Alfred will be able to handle this?"

Gilbert crosses his arms and smiled. "Sure he is! I know he will! Alfred has got this in the bag!"

Henry nods. "Yeah! I know he does! GO ALFRED!"

"TOTOOO!" Totodile cheered for Larvitar and smiled.

"Alright Sableye use Shadow Claw!" One of Sableye's arms becomes surrounded by a dark aura and is outlined in purple. It then becomes a claw. Sableye runs up to Larvitar and strikes him with it.

Larvitar cries out and hits the ground. He growls and shakes his head as he stands up. Alfred grins. "That's right Larvitar! Lets show this jerk who he's messing with! Now! Time to use Rock Slide!"

Larvitar raised his arms and rings of energy appear in the sky and boulders start to fall from them.

"Use Shadow Claw to destroy them!" Arthur smirked.

"Sasasasasa~" Sableye's arm was surrounded by a dark energy again and turned into a claw. He jumped up as a boulder was coming straight for him and slashed it with his claw, causing it to break apart. He dodged the other falling boulders and broke those that got to close.

Alfred grit his teeth. "Man he's tougher then I thought..."

Arthur smirked and crossed his arms. "Come now chap. Don't tell me that's all you've got? Now Sableye! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Sasasasasasa~!" Sableye started to form a black ball of energy between his hands and fired it along with many others.

"Use Stone Edge to deflect them!" Larvitar's body was enveloped in white energy before coming off him and turning it into sharp grey rocks.

The rocks collided with the Shadow Balls causing small explosions. When the smoke cleared their was a hole in the ground where Larvitar was.

"Stay vigilant! He can come up anywhere at anytime..." Sableye looked around then looked down. But Larvitar came up behind him.

"Now Larvitar, Headbutt!" Larvitar slammed his head against Sableye causing him to cry out and hit the ground, sliding a bit.

Alfred laughs and cheers. "Good job Larvitar! We have them on the ropes!" He grins. "Now go and use Stone Edge!"

"Larvitar!" He raises his arms and when the stones start to orbit around him, he fired them at the opposing Pokemon.

Sableye was hit with the sharp rocks dead on.

"SABLEYE!" Arthur called out to his Pokemon. Sableye grit his teeth and shakily stood up. "That's right old bean! We're not out of this yet! Shadow Claw, one more time!"

"Sasasasa...~" Sableye's arm started to glow and turned into a claw before jumping at Larvitar.

"You dodge and use Headbutt!" Larvitar grit his teeth and dodged the attack and headbutted him hard in the face.

"SAAAA!" Sableye fell back and hit the ground with a thud and swirly eyes. "Saaaa..."

"Sableye is unable to battle! the winner is Larvitar!" Ludwig pointed to Alfred.

Larvitar panted and sat down, sighing in relief. "Lar...Larvitar..."

"ALRIGHT! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! YOU DID IT BUDDY! YOU DID IT! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU DUDE! One down one more to go!" Alfred jumped for joy and grinned.

Arthur muttered to himself. "Thank you Sableye. Don't worry. Edgar will handle this..." He returns his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

"Alright Larvitar we can do this!" Alfred grinned.

Larvitar panted and nodded. He looked determined.

"This isn't good. Larvitar is tired and I don't think he's going to last long." Henry pointed out. Totodile nodded and crossed his arms.

Gilbert crossed his arms. "I think he's in for a tough spot. But if he uses Hero after Larvitar faints then I think he'll be good."

Henry nods. "YOU CAN DO IT ALFRED!" He cheered.

Arthur smirked. "You're still no match for my Edgar. Now come on out!" He threw up his Pokeball and with a flash out came Edgar.

Alfred grins. "Alright Larvitar lets do this! Show him what you're made of with Rock Slide!"

Larvitar nodded and raised his arms. Larvitar let out a battle cry as rings of energy appeared in the sky and boulders started to fall from them.

"Use Hammer Arm to break them!" Edgar's arm started to glow and he looked up at a boulder coming straight at him. He reared back his fist and slammed it at the rock, breaking it into pieces.

Larvitar gulped lightly and took a half step back. "La-Larvitar..."

Alfred clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. "It's alright Larvitar! You can do this! Don't let him freak you out! Now use headbutt!

Larvitar gulped and took a deep breath before charging at Edgar, head first.

"Catch him!" Edgar grabbed the spike on top of his head.

Alfred and Larvitar both looked shocked and Larvitar tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"Now throw him up and use Hydro Pump!" Edgar nodded and threw up the Pokemon. He then took a deep breath and let out a powerful jet of water at the Larvitar.

"LAAAAR!" Larvitar cried out and came plummeting down, crashing into the ground and when the dirt cleared his had swirly eyes. "Laaarrr..."

"Larvitar is unable to battle! The winner is Edgar." Ludwig pointed to the Water-Ground type Pokemon.

"SWAAAMPERT!" He raised his arms and cheered.

Arthur smirked and crossed his arms. "Good job Edgar! Keep up the good work! Just one more to go~"

Alfred grit his teeth. "Larvitar, return!" He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "Thanks a ton buddy. You were a big help...we'll get him next time, I promise!" He grins and switches out Pokeballs. He took a deep breath. "Okay Hero! We can do this! Lets show them what we're made of!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out Came Hero, flapping his wings and prepared for battle.

"Alright Hero, start off with Wing Attack!" Hero's started to glow and he flew at Edgar.

"Dodge it!" Edgar swiftly moved out of the way. "Now use Mud Bomb!" Edgar opened his mouth and released multiple balls of mud at Hero.

"Dodge it Hero! Stay out of the way of that mud!" Hero flew around the balls of mud and was almost in the clear until one of the balls hits him in the eyes, blinding him.

"Braviary!" He shook his head and grit his teeth, flying around aimlessly. "Braaaviary!" The Pokemon cried out.

"Hero! Calm down! It's okay! Try and calm down and listen to me buddy! I'll guide you right!" Alfred rubs his chin. "Man...what am I going to do now...? Hero can't see..."Alfred taps his head. "Come oonnn! I'm the hero I can think of something..." He then snaps his fingers. "Got it!"

Arthur tapped his foot against the ground and raised a brow. "Lets finish this Edgar! Use Hammer Arm!"

"Swaaaamp!" Swampert jumped up, his arm glowing.

"Hero! He's right in front of you! Move!" Hero quickly did a barrel roll to his left, avoiding the Hammer Arm.

Arthur and Edgar both grit their teeth. Alfred smirked and crossed his arms. Edgar landed back on the ground.

"Alright Hero! Time to use Brave Bird!" Hero flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire. He then flies straight at Edgar and the fire around its body turns into a light blue aura.

"Stand your ground and catch him like last time!" Edgar nodded and held out his hands.

"Not this time! Hero fly up and hit him from behind!" Hero, at the last second, flew straight up and over Edgar.

"Swamp?!" Swampert looked around and let out a cry and fell forward as he was hit from behind.

Alfred cheered and jumped up and down. Hero flew in front of Edgar and flinched as he was feeling the recoil damage of the attack. He had to land on the ground. The mud from around his eyes had disappeared. He panted a bit.

"Edgar! Get up! Don't let these...wankers, beat you!" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

Edgar, pushed against the ground and stood up, shaking his head. He glared at Hero.

Hero glared back and flapped his wings, going up in the air.

"Alright Hero! Finish this! Wing Attack!" Hero's wings started glowing and he flew at Edgar.

"Dodge by using Dig!" Edgar quickly dug into the ground. Hero flew right past him, growling.

"Stay vigilant Hero!" Alfred called to his Pokemon.

"Braaaav..." Hero looked around and hovered over the ground, looking around.

"Hammer Arm!" Arthur called out.

"SWAMPERT!" Edgar jumped out of the ground, arm glowing and upper cutting Braviary in the beak, sending him flying up.

"HERO! SPREAD YOUR WINGS!" Alfred called to his Pokemon, worried for him.

Swampert jumped up high with his powerful legs, his arm glowed again as he met up with Hero in the air. He slammed his arm on his head, sending him plummeting and crashing into the ground.

A cloud of dirt covered the battle field causing everyone to cough. Edgar landed on the ground and snorted. When the cloud cleared, Hero was in the crater, swirly eyed and out cold.

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Hero is unable to battle. Edgar is the winner, victory goes to Arthur!"

Arthur laughed and set his hands on his hips. "HAHAHA! I told you you couldn't beat me! Thanks a bunch Edgar. Return! You deserve a nice long rest." He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

"Thanks a ton Hero. You were truly valiant out there." He smiled softly as he returned him to his Pokeball. He walked up to Arthur and held out his hand, in effort to try and be friendly. "You're...a good trainer...so...good battle."

Arthur raised a brow. "Well of course I am! I almost won the Ever Grand Conference. Now I don't need you telling me that. Maybe if you train a little harder you'll be able to beat me." He laughed as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Alfred grit his teeth. "YEAH! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BOSS NEXT TIME! JUST YOU WATCH!"

Alfred shakes his fist at his rival and pouted crossing his arms. His friends came and cheered him up pretty quickly with their praise of a good battle. With the battle behind them, they head to the Pokemon Center to rest up and think of strategies for their next Gym Battle. Stay tuned to find out what happens next!


	20. Chapter 20: Buggin Out!

**Next chapter my fellow trainers! :D I bet you're all excited and have been waiting for this moment right?! ARE YOU READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED?! I know I am! So without further ado, the new chapter! New character being introduced!  
**

**Characters****  
Bruce: Australia**

Ludwig was the first to wake up at first. The Pidgey were chirping, the sun was high in the sky and shinning sun rays into the room in the Pokemon Center. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Gilbert's arm was hanging off the edge of the bunk above him and he carefully moved it back to the mattress. Ludwig stretched and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, slicked back his hair, and got dressed. He was prepared for the day. While the other three were fast asleep. Ludwig didn't plan on waking them up though. They would need their energy for the Gym battle today. It was only nine in the morning so he would give them another two or three hours. He decided to go out and take a walk, closing the door softly.

Henry mumbled softly in his sleep and turned over, his arm wrapped around his Totodile and held him close to his chest, smiling softly. Gilbert smiled in his sleep and raised his fist in the air. Alfred pulled the covers over his face, the sun shining on his eyes. "Stupid sun..." He groaned and yawned.

Alfred sat up and rubbed his face. "Man...where am I...? Right...Azalea Town...for our...Gym battle..." His eyes went wide and he jumped out of bed. "RIGHT! WE CHALLENGE THE GYM LEADER TODAY! GUYS GET UP!"

Henry groans and sits up. "Huh? Gym...battle..? OH YEAH! GYM BATTLE!" He grins. Totodile looked up at him and yawned. Henry chuckled and rubs the top of his head.

With that the three got ready for the day. Brushed teeth and hair, got on clothes and made sure their Pokemon were on their belts. They ran out the room and to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. They met up with Ludwig who was eating some breakfast along with his Pokemon. They joined him, everyone and their Pokemon eating a full and healthy breakfast. When done Alfred pulled out the brochure he got with Ludwig.

"Looks like the Gym Leaders name is Bruce. Like Gilbert said before the dude uses Bug Types." He took a last bite of his eggs.

Henry nods. "Alright! Sounds good. Now lets go! You ready guys?" Henry grinned at his Pokemon.

They all cheered, ready for a battle. Henry laughs and nods. "Alright good!"

Alfred was getting pumped and could barely hold in his excitement. "Duuuuudes! This is going to be soooo awesome! Are you guys ready!"

Alfred's Pokemon cheered. Alfred picked up Charmander. "Sorry little guy. Not sure if you're ready for a Gym battle just yet. Maybe next time, okay?"

Charmander blinked and looked down, he was getting excited. "Char..."

"How about you get to watch and see how tough they can be, then we can start on your training and by the time we get to out third Gym you'll be ready for a battle! Sound good?" Alfred smiled.

Charmander waved his arms around happily, agreeing fully with the idea.

Alfred grinned and set him down. "Alright good!"

Gilbert cackled and looked at his Pokemon. "I know you all are ready for this battle! Right?"

His Pokemon cheered, raring to go.

Ludwig nodded to his Pokemon who were happy and cheered.

Everyone was pumped and full so they headed out to the Gym after they finished breakfast. When they arrived at the Gym the outside looked like a domed building. The group stared up at the tall building.

Henry grinned big. "Okay lets go go go!" Henry tries to open the door but it wouldn't open. "Huh!? Oh no! come on! You can't be closed! We traveled so faaaaaar!" Henry was leaning against the door and crying.

Ludwig tapped his shoulder. "Henry?"

He sniffled and looked back at him. "Ye-yeah...?"

"It's push. Not pull." He pushed the door open making Henry fall flat on his stomach.

Totodile sweat dropped and shook his head as he walked inside and pat Henry on the head. Henry chuckles slightly and picked up his Pokemon and stood up. "I totally knew that!"

Alfred and Gilbert both laughed and walked past him. Henry followed behind them. They walked down a hall and reached the opening to reveal what looked like an indoor forest. Trees and grass were growing all over the place, bug Pokemon in trees, grass, everywhere!

Henry whistles. "Woooow...this is so cool...right Totodile?" Totodile nodded and looked around.

They all walked more into the Gym and were starting to wonder where the Gym Leader was. Then stopped in their tracks as they heard a man yelling and swinging from a vine. He landed in front of them. The man had some thick eyebrows, a bandage over his nose, brown semi slicked back hair with two pieces of hair sticking up, and green eyes.

The four of them stared at him.

The man chuckled, wearing a safari like uniform. "Hey lads! I take it you're here for a Gym Battle right? The name's Bruce! I'm the Gym Leader here!" He grinned.

Alfred shook his head. "Oh! S'up dude? We are totally here for a Gym Battle! This will be our second Gym so we're all pumped!" Alfred grins.

Bruce laughs and pats him on the back making Alfred stumble forward and almost fall over. "Well if you're all here for that lets get this started! So which one of you is goin first? Huh?"

They all looked at each other. They forgot to decide that. After a brief and quick discussion they agreed to go in the same order as their first Gym battle.

Ludwig raised his hand and stepped forward. "I shall be going first."

"GREAT! Lets go!" Bruce laughed and grabbed his arm, practically dragging him to the battle field in the middle of the mini forest.

There the ref cleared his throat. "This shall be a two on two battle! Each trainer shall use two Pokemon each! Only the challenger can make substitutions! Let the match commence!"

Ludwig took a deep breath as he took his Pokeball off his belt. "Alright! Lets go, Houndour!" He threw his Pokeball.

Bruce laughs and grins. "Bring it mate! Lets go! Time to rock and roll Pinsir!" He threw his Pokeball.

With a flash both Pokemon came out, ready to battle.

Bruce's Pokemon had a dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of its head. In its mouth are many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three grey claws.

Ludwig raised a brow and took out his Pokedex, aiming it at the new Pokemon. _Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents._

"Alright Houndour! Use Smokescreen!" Houndour let out a thick black smoke from his mouth, quickly covering the field.

Bruce grins and squints his eyes. "Oooohhhh good strategy, blinding your opponent! Stay alert Pinsir!"

Pinsir looked around, alert and vigilant.

"Flamethrower!" Houndour let loose an intense blast of fire from his mouth from the cover of the smoke.

Pinsir quickly moved out of the way. "That's the way to do it Pinsir! Now use X-Scissor!" Pinsir crossed his arms into an X shape, then they glowed a light purple. He jumped at Houndour hitting him straight on.

"Dooooour!" Houndour landed on the ground with a thud, but stood up, a bit shaken but ready to continue to battle.

"Stay strong Houndour! I know you can do it!" Houndour growled and crouched down.

"Pinsir! Use Vice Grip!" Pinsir lunged at Houndour, head out and the horns on his head opening.

"Move Houndour! Move now! Then use Flamethrower!" Ludwig grit his teeth, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Dour!" He jumped out of the way and released a flamethrower, hitting Pinsir straight on.

"Piiiin!" The Pokemon cried out but had his feet firmly planted on the ground and slid back a bit.

"Keep up the heat! One more time! Flamethrower!" Houndour let loose another flamethrower at Pinsir.

"Counter with X-Scissor!" Pinsir crossed his arms that started to glow purple and ran straight into the flamethrower, deflecting it with his two x-crossed arms. He ran into Houndour hitting him strait on.

"HOUNDOUR!" Ludwig yelled and grit his teeth. "Are you going to be okay?" He looked a bit worried at his Pokemon. "I know you can do it! We can do this! Please get up!"

Houndour growled as he stood up and howled. "Dour!" He growled and crouched down.

"Alright! Use Smokescreen!" Houndour let loose a thick black smoke from his mouth that covered the field. "Now use Tackle!"

"Stay alert mate! Ya don't know which way he's coming!" Pinsir couched and looked around through the dense smoke and when he turned around he was hit in the gut by Houndour and fell to the ground. "Pinsir!" Bruce calls out.

Pinsir sits up and then stands. He narrows his eyes at Houndour as the smoke cleared

"Alright! Lets show 'em what we're made of! Now! Use Brick Break!" Pinsir's jumps up in the air, his hand glows white and he brings it down, hitting Houndour on the head.

Houndour groaned and was lying on the ground when Pinsir stepped back. "Now Pinsir! X-Scissor!" Pinsir crossed his arms that started to glow blue then crossed them. He ran at Houndour who was starting to get up and cried out when he was hit and hit the ground, sliding a bit.

Ludwig grit his teeth. "Houndour! I know you can win this! Just please get up! Please!" Houndour, shakily stood up and growled. "That's it! Now! Use Flamethrower!" Houndour let loose an intense blast of fire from his mouth.

"Counter with X-Scissor!" Pinsir's arms glowed a light blue and he crossed them, running into the flame and deflecting them in different directions, hitting Houndour once again.

Ludwig flinched and reached for his Pokeball. "He can't take anymore damage...I have to make a substitute..." He pulled out his Pokeball. "Okay Houndour! Retu-"

"DOUR!" His Pokemon turned to him and growled, shaking his head. He was still ready to continue fighting. He may be a bit tired but he wasn't ready to give up yet.

Ludwig nodded. "Right!" He smiled at him. "We can do this! I believe in you Houndour." He nodded at him.

He smiled back at his trainer and turned towards Pinsir. "Houndooouuurrr!" He started to howl and was eveloped in a shimmering light.

Ludwig's eyes went wide. "He's...is he...?"

Bruce watched and laughed. "Looks like he's evolvin! Things just got more interesting~!"

Alfred sniffled. "He wanted to really win! For Ludwig!" He blew his nose in a tissue Charmander handed him.

"Char!" Charmander cheered and watched.

Houndour grew bigger, his tail was thinner and became longer, muzzle stretched out more. When the light disappeared Houndour was mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. He had red eyes and a black nose. Around his neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on his throat. There are two white bands on each of his ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. He now has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of his head is a pair of long, curved gray horns.

Ludwig took out his Pokedex and aimed it as his newly evolved Pokemon. _Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear._

"Houndoom...and it looks like you learned a new move or two..." He nodded and smiled a bit. "Alright. Lets go!"

Houndoom growled and jumped forward.

With his newly evolved Pokemon, Ludwig has a very good feeling he will win! But will he succeed in getting his second Gym badge? Will Houndoom be strong enough to deal with Bruce's Pinsir? Stay tuned to find out!


	21. Chapter 21: Bug Problems Ahead

**Kinda forgot to add that Bruce was Australia when I first published the previous chapter xD I changed it! But just a reminder is all. Anyways! Lets continue on! Continuing with Gym Battles! Any comments, questions, concerns? Again I have to say I am aware not ALL Pokemon say their name exactly, but it's just easier for me to do it that way because I can't type out exactly what they sound like. Anyways! Read, Review, share this fanfic around xD Etc etc! Now the journey continues!**

Ludwig nods and smiles a bit. "Alright. Lets go!"

Houndoom growled and jumped forward.

Last time we were here, Ludwig was in the middle of a Pokemon battle with the Bug-type Gym Leader, Bruce! Houndour was in a tough spot, but then suddenly evolved! So the battle rages on as Ludwig, with his newly evolved Houndoom, continue their battle with Bruce!

"Use Flamethrower!" Houndoom opened his mouth and let loose a red orange stream of fire at Pinsir at close range, hitting him dead on and making him pass out on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Pinsir is unable to battle! The winner is Houndoom!" The ref called out, raising his left arm.

Ludwig smiled a bit more. "Even his flamethrower became stronger. Good job Houndoom! I'm proud of you!" He called to his Pokemon.

"Houndoom!" His Pokemon looked back at him and smiles, waging his tail.

Bruce smiled and returned his Pokemon. "Alright, that was a good job mate. And your Pokemon evolving was an extra surprise! But it's not over yet! Lets go!" He took out another Pokeball and threw it. "Yanmega! It's time to shine!"

With a flash out came out a large, dark green dragonfly Pokémon. Its large eyes are red with black lines that make a sideways "T" shape in each one. It has two large, white fangs next to its small mouth. Each of Yanmega's segments have a red spot on them, while the last tail segment has a black triangular plate. It has two similar plates on the back of its thorax and a third on its head. It has four white, oval wings with red tips, and there are two smaller white wings on the end of its tail

Henry stood up and went wide eyed. "WHOA! A YANMEGA!" He grinned and laughed. "Just like what my dad has! It's been forever since I've seen one!"

Totodile looked up at him and tilted his head. Henry chuckles and pats his head. "My dad has one of those! I always did love having him pick me up and fly me around when I was a little kid." He grins.

Alfred took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. "A Yanmega, huh?" _Yanmega, the Ogre Darner Pokémon. When it flutters its wings, it creates a shockwave that can cause internal damage to its opponents._

"Houndoom is starting to look a little tired don't you think?" Henry tilted his head a bit and looked over at the other two.

Gilbert nodded. "Ja he is...but I'm sure my awesome brother can handle this easily!"

"Alright Yanmega! Time to use Air Slash!" Yanmega's wings started to glow a light blew color. When he flapped them, light blue saw-disk like spinning blades came straight at Houndoom.

"Houndoom, move!" Houndoom jumped out of the way, easily avoiding the attack. "Good job! It seems his speed was raised as well. Now! Use Flamethrower!"

"Houndoom!" He opened his mouth and let loose a red orange stream of fire.

Yanmega swiftly flew out of the way. "Alright! Time to use Bug Buzz!" Yanmega opens his mouth and lets out a loud buzz. causing red sound waves to come out of his mouth.

Houndoom whimpered and grit his teeth, setting his paws on his head.

Ludwig grit his teeth and covered his ears, as well as Henry, Alfred, Gilbert, Totodile, and Charmander.

Bruce grinned and laughs. "Awh come on! It's not that bad! Now Yanmega, time for Ancient Power!" Yanmega glows white and forms a white ball of energy in front of him. He then launches it at Houndoom.

Houndoom was about to stand up after the Bug Buzz stopped. His eyes went wide as the ball of energy came right at him and hit him straight on, causing him to fly in the air and hit the ground. "Dooom..." He lied on the ground, groaning a bit, but shakily stood up.

Ludwig grit his teeth. "Houndoom! Please stand up!" He was hoping Houndoom was still strong enough to fight on. He thought he could win.

Houndoom stood up and shook his head. "Doooom!" He howled.

Ludwig nodded. "Alright! Use Shadow Ball!" Houndoom opened his mouth and started to form a black and purple ball of energy, then fired it at Yanmega.

"Dodge it mate! Then use Ancient Power once again!" Yanmega tried to dodge it but it hit one pair of his wings and caused him to fall onto the ground.

"Flamethrower lets go!" Houndoom let loose a red orange stream of fire at Yanmega.

"GO! FLY UP!" Yanmega snapped opened his eyes and quickly flew up, just barely missing the attack.

Ludwig grit his teeth. "So close..."

"That Yanmega sure is a fast flyer..." Henry scratched his head and tilted his head a bit.

Alfred nodded. "I hope Houndoom will be alright..."

Charmander looked up at Alfred and tilted his head before looking back at Houndom. "CHAR!" He started to cheer for him and wave his arms around.

"YOU CAN BEAT HIM BRUDER! COME ON!" Gilbert cheered for his brother. He knew he could win! He was really smart and a great strategist!

"Yanmega! Ancient Power! Come on!" Yanmega started to glow white and formed a white ball of energy in front of him and fired it at Houndoom.

"Dodge! Move!" But it was to late, Houndoom was hit and cried out as the super effective attack made contact. When the smoke of the explosion it caused disappeared, Houndoom was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Doooomm..."

Ludwig blinks. "No! Houndoom!"

"Houndoom is unable to battle! The winner is Yanmega!" The ref raised his right hand.

Ludwig returned Houndoom to his Pokeball. "Thank you Houndoom. You did a very good job." He put his Pokeball back on his belt and took off another. "Alright Doduo! Lets go!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Doduo.

Gilbert whistles and cheers. "GO DODUO!"

Alfred looks down at Charmander and pats his head lightly. "Now make sure you're paying extra close attention, alright? It seems like fun so far right?" He grins.

Charmander looks up happily at him. "Char! Charmander char!" He smiles and waves his arms.

Alfred laughs. "That's the spirit!"

Henry groans and wiggles in his seat. "Awh man! Why didn't I go first?!" Henry sighs heavily.

"Toto. Totodile." He pat his arm and put his sunglasses over his eyes and then gave a thumbs up.

Henry sniffles and picks up his Pokemon, hugging him tight. "Awh shucks! You're the best! And the coolest! I love ya buddy!"

Totodile waved his arms and rubbed his head against him.

Ludwig took a deep breath, heart pounding in his chest, his palms getting a bit sweaty. He licked his lips lightly. "Alright...one Pokemon each...we can do this...we just have to be careful...ALRIGHT DODUO! Lets go! Use Peck!"

Doduo ran up to the other Pokemon and jumped in the air, hitting him with their beaks. Yanmega was sent back a bit and almost landed on the ground but stayed in the air, shaking his head.

"Air Slash Yanmega!" Yanmega's wings glow a light blue and flaps them, releasing blue saw-disc likes blades at Doduo.

"Agility!" Doduo seemingly vanished and reappeared to the right of Yanmega. "Now use double Headbutt!" His Pokemon ran up to the and jumped, ramming both her heads at the opponent.

"Yanmega!" Bruce called out and grit his teeth.

"Yan!" Yanmega shook his head. He was far from being beaten.

"Alright mate! That's what I like to see! Now time to use Bug Buzz!"

Yanmega opens his mouth and lets a buzzing sound, causing red sound waves to appear from out of his mouth. Doduo flinches and closed her eyes tight.

Ludwig grit his teeth and covered his ears as did everyone else except Bruce.

"I hate this attaaaaack!" Henry groaned and shook his head.

"T-toto!" Totodile and agreed with that.

"Now! Ancient Power to finish this off!" Bruce grins as Yanmega started to glow white and form a ball of energy in front of him then launches it at the opposing Pokemon.

"DODUO! DODGE!" Doduo quickly became alert and used Agility to move out of the way. "Keep using Agility!" Doduo repeatedly disappeared and reappeared around Yanmega.

"Keep using Ancient Power!" Yanmega formed another ball of energy and tried hitting Doduo, missing her again. He kept up the process of trying to hit her but kept missing.

After awhile Yanmega had started to get tired and stopped, trying to catch his breath. Ludwig took his chance. "Now! One head use Peck while the other use Headbutt!" Doduo appeared in front of him and jumped up, one head kept pecking him while the other head kept headbutting him. "Now you both headbutt!"

"Dooo!" Doduo reared back her heads and slammed them at Yanmega causing him to crash into the ground. She landed on her feet, ready for another attack.

When the dust cleared, Yanmega was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Yaaan..."

"Yanmega is unable to battle! The winner is Doduo! Victory goes to the challenger!" The ref raised his left hand.

Ludwig blinked a few times and was brought back when his friends cheered for him. He smiled lightly and walks up to Doduo, rubbing both her heads. "Thank you both soooo much. You were both great out there. Thank you."

"Doduo!" She smiled happily and rubbed each head into the hand that was petting it.

Bruce smiles and returns Yanmega. "You were really great out there buddy! Thanks a ton!" He walked up to Ludwig and grins. "Wow! You sure are a strong trainer! Good job beaten me! Now..." He reaches into his pocket and pulled out a badge in the shape of a bug. "Here's your Hive Badge!"

Ludwig carefully took it into his hand and nodded. "Thank you so much sir."

"Hey call me Bruce! And you deserve it!" He grins. "Now! Who's gonna be my next challenger?"

Gilbert stood up and raised his hand, grinning. "That would be the awesome me!" He cackled and crossed his arms.

~Time Skip brought to you by the Pokemon Center! Whenever you need to rest your Pokemon come to the Pokemon Center!~

Gilbert cackled and gripped his Pokeball in his hand. "Alright. Lets get this started~ The awesome me can't wait! Kesese~"

The challenge between Gym Leader, Bruce, and challenger Gilbert, shall begin! Each trainer shall use two Pokemon each! Only the challenger may make substitutions! The winner will be decided when one side is unable to battle!" The ref raised both his hands. "Let the battle commence!"

Gilbert threw up his Pokeball a little in the air and caught it. "Alright! Lets go!" He threw his Pokeball.

"Lets get this started! Come on out Pinsir!" With a flash out came Pinsir.

Gilbert cackled and grinned. "That's what I was hoping he'd start off with." With a flash out came Rhydon. "Alright Rhydon! Lets go! We can totally win this! Start off with Hammer Arm!"

"Rhhhhy!" Rhydon's arm started to glow and he charged at Pinsir.

"Now you use Brick Break!" Pinsir's hand started to glow and he ran up to Rhydon, both attacks colliding. They both pushed against each other and narrowed their eyes. The attacks power were great and caused a small explosion, pushing them both back.

Gilbert grins. "He has a tough pinsir, but my Rhydon is way more tough! And stronger too! Right?!"

"Rhhhyyyy!" Rhydon's horn started to spin like a drill as he snorted and scratched his foot against the ground.

Bruce laughs and grins himself. "Yer Pokemon sure is a tough one! But this battle is far from over mate! Lets go Pinsir!"

"You too Rhydon! Lets go! Horn Drill!"

The battle has literally started with a bang! Will Gilbert be successful in beating Bruce? Or will his Pokemon over power his own? Keep reading to find out how he handles the Bug-Type gym leader!


	22. Chapter 22: Bug Battle Boom!

**hello everyone! It's Wednesday again! So you know what that means!? It's update time! Yaaaay~! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D remember to review and such! Tell me what you think so far, ask questions if you have any, praise is always welcome and appreciated too~ So sit back and enjoy!**

"Alright Rhydon! Use Horn Drill!" Rhydon's horn starts to spin like a drill and he charges at Pinsir.

The last time we saw our heroes training, Ludwig beat Bruce with his trusty Douo. It was now Gilbert's turn and he was starting off the battle with his Rhydon.

"Use Vice Grip on that Horn Drill!" Pinsir charged forward, pincers outstretched. HE gripped the spinning horn and Rhydon blinked a few times, trying to pull it back out of his grip.

"Now slam him into the ground!" Bruce grins.

Pinsir tightens his pincers grip on his horn and flips backward, slamming Rhydon into the ground.

"RHYDON!" Gilbert called out to his Pokemon. Rhydon grit his teeth but stood up, shaking his head and snorting softly. "Okay! Shake it off! We can do this! Use Hammer Arm!" Rhydon's arm glows white and he charges at Pinsir swinging it at Pinsir's face.

"Alright Pinsir! Dodge that and use Brick Break!" He moved out of the way and Pinsir's hand started to glow white. He karate shopped Rhydon's head.

"Rhhhy!" Rhydon stumbled back and shook his head.

"Hang tough Rhydon! Come on! Lets show them that spirit of yours! Time for Dig!" Gilbert grins and cackles. Rhydon digs into the ground.

"Alright Pinsir! Stay alert! Don't let the him get the sneak up on ya!" Bruce looks around the field. Pinsir closed his eyes and felt the vibrations in the ground. As Rhydon was about to dig up under him, he felt it. "Alright! Dodge it now!"

"Pin!" Pinsir jumped up, towards the left as Rhydon came up under where his right foot just was.

Gilbert grit his teeth lightly. "Tch...he knew where Rhydon was...this is gonna be harder then I thought..." He muttered to himself and shook his head. "OKAY! Rhydon! Lets end this with one more attack! Brick Break!"

"Rhydon!" He nods and his fist started to glow a light blue. He tried to punch Pinsir with it.

"Catch it with your pincers!" Pinsir stopped his fist, closing his pincers around it.

Gilbert gasped slightly and blinked. "That's getting annoying real fast...Come on! Use Hammer Arm before he tries to throw you again!"

"Rhydon!" Rhydon's other arm started to glow white and swung it, hitting Pinsir on the side, causing him to release his fist and slide against the ground.

"Now dig!" Rhydon dug into the ground.

Bruce laughs and grins. "That sure was a powerful Hammer Arm mate! Now come on Pinsir! Get up buddy! Lets go!"

Pinsir shakily got up and cried out as Rhydon came up from under the ground and hitting him with his fell horn. He back with swirly eyes.

"Pinsir is unable to battle! The winner is Rhydon!" The ref raised his left arm.

Gilbert cackled and grinned. "Good job Rhydon! I knew you could do it!"

"Rhhhyyyy" Rhydon's Horn started to spin and he raised his arms up in the air.

"One more to go! We can do this!" Gilbert grinned and was feeling confident he could win with just Rhydon.

"Charmander! Char char!" Charmander waved his arms around and smiled, feeling excited and the urge to battle was growing in him.

Alfred laughs and sets his hand on his head. "Don't worry dude! I promise you'll get your chance the next time, okay? I'll make sure we train extra hard!"

Charmander looked up at him and nodded, a determined looked in his eyes.

Henry pumps his fists. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Go Gilbert go!" He grins and laughs.

Totodile jumped in the air and kicked his feet. "Toto!" He looked at Henry with a pleading look.

Henry looks at him and chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. "I know buddy...I really wanna battle next to but after Gilbert is Alfred. Saving the best for last!"

Totodile thinks about it and nods. "Toto!" He tries to flex his muscles.

Henry grins and gives a thumbs up. "That's the spirit!"

Bruce smiles and returns his Pokemon. "Alright. You are a pretty strong trainer! But! This ain't over just yet mate! Lets go Yanmega!" He throws his Pokeball and with a flash out came Yanmega.

"Alright! Lets go Rhydon! This'll be easy! Kesese~!" Gilbert was pretty confident and was ready to win his second Gym badge.

"Alright Yanmega! Use Air Slash!" Yanmega flapped his wings and released blue saw-disc like blades at Rhydon.

Rhydon grit his teeth as he was hit by the attack. He shook his head and snorted. "Alright! Now use Rock Blast!"

Rhydon raises his arms, three blue rings of energy circle him before turning into glowing white rocks. He let out a cry and moved his arms forward, making the rocks launch at Yanmega.

"Move out the way Yanmega!" Yanmega swiftly flies around the rocks, dodging them.

"Alright Use Hammer Arm! Knock him out of the sky!" Rhydon's arm started to glow and he started to run and jump up into the air, towards Yanmega.

"Ancient Power!" Yanmega's body started to glow white and he created a white ball of energy. He flew high, avoiding the Hammer Arm and released his ball into Rhydon's back, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Rhydon!" Gilbert called out to his Pokemon. When the dirt cloud cleared, Rhydon was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! The winner is Yanmega!" The ref raised his right hand.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "Okay minor set back...but I have one more Pokemon to use! And with him I know I'll win! Kesese~" He returned Rhydon to his Pokeball and took off another one from his belt.

Bruce nods and grins. "Well bring it on! I am so ready for it!"

"Alright! Lets show them who's the best! Come on Drilbur!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash, out came Drilbur.

"Driiiiilbuuurrr!" Drilbur smiled and looked at Yanmega.

"Alright Drilbur! We have to beat that Yanmega and then we win! I know you can do it! Now come on!" Drilbur glanced back at him and nodded. "Alright! Lets start this off with a Metal Claw!"

"Driiiillll!" Drilbur's claws started to glow a metallic grey color and he ran up to Yanmega jumping up and slashing him with his claws.

"Yaaaan!" Yanmage was thrown back a bit, but was able to stop himself.

"Alright it's our turn. Now Yanmega! Use Ancient Power!" Yanmega started to glow white and form a white ball of energy in front of him. He fired it at Drilbur.

"DIG! NOW!" Gilbert yelled. Drilbur formed into a drill and dug into the ground, the energy ball hitting the ground and exploding. Gilbert grinned. "Good! Now time for Drill Run!"

"DRILL!" Drilbur comes out of the ground, under Yanmega, spinning like a drill and stabbing Yanmega making him cry out and fall onto the ground.

"Yanmega! Are you alright mate?! Come on! Get up!" Bruce started to pump his fists. "I know you can do it! This ain't over yet! Come on Yanmega!"

"Ya-yanmega..." Yanmega's wings started to buzz and he shook his head as he was air born again. "Yanmega!"

"Alright! That's what I like to see! Signal Beam!" Yanmega formed a multicolored ball in front of him and shot a multicolored beam at Drilbur.

"Driiiilll!" He was hit and thrown back, hitting the ground and rolling.

"Drilbur!" Gilbert called to his Pokemon, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Drilbur is taking some direct hits right now...you think he still has a chance...?" Henry tilted his head. Totodile looked up at him and tilted his head.

Ludwig crossed his arms. "I don't know...things aren't looking good. But I think he'll think of something. He is very smart when he needs to be."

"It's alright! I know you're fine, just shake it off!" Drilbur stands up and shakes his nods and scratches his foot on the ground. "That's the fighting spirit! I know a little wimpy attack like that isn't going to get you down!"

"DRILBUR!" He spread out his claws and nods. He ran up to Yanmega, his claws glowing in a metallic grey color. He jumped up and raked his claws at Yanmega.

Yanmega quickly dodged and his wings glowed a light blue, releasing saw like discs at Drilbur, hitting him in the back and making him crash into the ground.

"Come on! Drilbur!" Gilbert called out to his Pokemon, teeth clenched, fists balled up tight. Drilbur shakily stood up and panted. Gilbert nodded. "Come on Drilbur! I know we can win this! Stay strong! I have a plan! Use Dig! NOW!" Drilbur formed into a drill and dug into the ground.

"Signal Beam into the hole!" Yanmega fired his multicolored beam into the hole.

Gilbert smirked. "Just what I want...DRILBUR! USE DRILL RUN BEFORE THE BEAM HITS YOU!"

"DRRRIIIIILLLLL!" Drilbur comes spinning out of the hole, still formed like a drill. He hits Yanmega right under his chin, making him cry out. He shook his head and was about to attack but his Signal Beam came out the hole and struck him.

Yanmega cried out and fell from the sky hitting the ground with swirly eyes. "Yaaaan..."

"Yanmega is unable to battle! The winner is Drilbur! Victory goes to the challenger, Gilbert!" The ref called and raised his left arm.

Gilbert jumped up and down, cheering and ran up to Drilbur, picking him up. "You did it! I knew you could pull it off! HAH! We beat him!" Gilbert cackled and Drilbur waved his arms around and smiled, cheering with him.

"YEAH! YOU DID IT GILBERT! I KNEW YOU COULD!" Henry laughs and stands up.

Ludwig nodded. "Good job! I knew you could do it!"

Alfred grins and picks up Charmander. "He did it! Oh I knew he could!"

Bruce smiles and returns his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "Well that sure was a good battle you gave me there! Congrats!" He grins and walks up to Gilbert. He reaches into his Pocket and pulled out a Hive Badge. "You deserve this!" He laughs and pats his back.

Gilbert took the badge and set down Drilbur and grunted, stumbling forward a bit. "Thanks! WE DID IT! WE GOT A HIVE BADGE!" He laughs and winks.

Henry stands up and raises his hand. "Okay I'm next!" He grins.

Alfred blinks and stands up. "No way dude! We agreed on the order from before! I am going next!"

Henry shook his head. "I know but I really wanna go next! Come on! I am raring to go! Right Totodile?"

"Totodile!" Totodile nods and puffs out his chest.

"But we had an order! And I am super pumped!" Alfred narrowed his eyes at him. "Right Charmander?"

"Char! Charmander!" He puffs out his chest and hit it with his hands

Bruce walked up to them and rubbed his chin. "I got it! How about a double battle!" He grins.

Alfred blinks and looks at the Gym Leader. "Double battle...?"

Bruce nods. "Right! I use my two Pokemon, and you two each use one Pokemon! That way you're killing two birds with one stone! Sounds fun right?"

Alfred and Henry both look at each other and nod.

~Time Skip brought to you by Pokeballs! Pokeballs! You use them to catch Pokemon!~

"Alright Henry! Are you ready to work as a team again?" Alfred grins at him.

Henry laughs and nods. "I sure am! Lets do this!"

Bruce laughs and smiles and takes off his two Pokeballs. He threw them both releasing Yanmega and Pinsir. "Lets go boys! Time for a howlin good time!"

The two friends both grin, grab a Pokeball from their belt and threw it.

Two trainers against one! How will Henry and Alfred win this battle with the rough and tough Azalea Town Gym Leader? Will they both be able to take down his strong Pokemon? Will they use teamwork like they've done in the past? Tune in next time to find out!


	23. Chapter 23: Double Bug Trouble!

**HEEELLOOOOOO TRAINERS! Your awesome author here for a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy and I have to give a shout out to all those people who like to review pretty much every chapter! It does my heart good seeing you guys review my fanfic and makes me wanna keep going! So thank you! You know who you are! Also thank you to everyone else who reads my fanfic! Now go on and read and such.**

Alfred and Henry were about to challenge the Gym Leader Bruce. He was using both his Pokemon and they would each use one!

Alfred and Henry both grinned at each other and threw their Pokeballs.

With a flash out of Alfred's Pokeball Hero came out. He flapped his wings and let out a battle cry. "Alright Hero! We are battling with Henry and his Pokemon! Sound good?"

Hero looked back at him and nodded."Brav! Braviary!"

With a flash out of Henry's Pokeball Growlithe came out. Henry smiles. "Alright Growlithe! This is a tag battle! Now lets beat Bruce and his Pokemon with the help of Hero and Alfred!"

"Growlithe!" Growlithe nodded and growled as he crouched down.

"Alright Hero! Use Wing Attack on Yanmega!"

"And you use Flamethrower on Pinsir!"

Hero's wings glowed white and he flew at Yanmega.

Growlithe let out a stream of fire at Pinsir.

"Alright! Yanmega! Dodge, then use Ancient Power! Pinsir, you use X-Scissor!" Bruce grins and laughs.

Pinsir crosses his arms than they started to glow purple as he ran into the flames, pushing them in different directions. He slammed into Growlithe causing him to fall back and hit the ground.

Yanmega quickly moved out of the way and his body started glowing white, forming a white ball of energy in front of him and fired it at Hero's back causing him to cry out and hit the ground.

Both trainers flinch as their Pokemon were hit. Both their Pokemon stood up and shook their head.

"Okay that didn't go so well." Henry scratched his head.

"Right dude. Okay! Lets try a group attack!" Alfred grins at him.

Henry nods. "Sounds good."

Alfred winks and smiles. "Alright Hero! Grab Growlithe and take him into the air!"

"Braaaviary!" Hero swoops down and grabs Growlithe with his talons and flies over head of Yanmega and Pinsir.

"Okay Growlithe! Let loose a Flamethrower!" Growlithe opened his mouth and fired a red-orange steam of fire from his mouth.

Yanmega flew out of the way, but Pinsir was hit and let out a startled yell.

Alfred and Henry high-fived and cheered.

Totodile jumped up and kicked his feet. Charmander cheered, waving his arms around. They both sat on the bench with Gilbert and Ludwig.

Gilbert cackled. "That's showing him! I know you guys can beat him!"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "You both can do it! I know you can!" Ludwig cheered on his friends.

Alfred and Henry both gave a thumbs up. Hero let Growlithe down on the ground.

Pinsir flinched slightly and fell on a knee, hands on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay Growlithe! Finish him off with one more Flamethrower!" Henry grinned and pointed forward.

"Growl!" Growlithe opened his mouth, releasing a stream of fire.

Yanmega hovered in front of Pinsir and released his white ball of Energy. The flame and energy ball collided and exploded, canceling each other out.

Henry blinked and jaw dropped. "Dang! He used Ancient Power to block it..."

"Hero! Time to use Rock Slide!"Alfred nodded. "This attack can hit them both."

Henry gives a thumps up. "Good thinking with that move!"

Hero Spread out his wings and white rings of energy appeared over the two opposing Pokemon. Boulders started falling from the rings.

"Looks like we got this in the baaaag~" Henry grins and puffs out his chest.

Bruce whistles. "Wow! Lookie how big those boulders are! Now Dodge you you two! I don't think you want to be hit by those!" He laughs and grins.

Pinsir avoided the boulders, jumping out of the way. Yanmega swiftly flew past them, avoiding them as well.

"Okay so they're way quicker than we though..." Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

Henry rubbed his temples. "Come on...we need a good strategy..." Than it clicked in his mind. He grinned and put his arm over Alfred's shoulder and pulled him close. "Okay! I got an idea!" He whispers in his ear.

Alfred blinks and nods every so often.

"I wonder what they're cooking up." Gilbert tilted his head a bit.

"I hope it's a good plan...but they do seem to make a good team." Ludwig watched with interest, knowing they do work very well together.

Totodile and Charmander were leaning over their seats as they watched their trainers. They both wished they could battle.

Alfred laughs and nods. "Duuuude this is gonna ROCK! Okay! Lets do it!"

Henry nods and looked at Growlithe. "Alright Growlithe! It's time to get serious! First off jump on Hero's back!"

Growlithe nodded and Hero landed on the ground. Growlithe then hopped up on Hero's back. Hero took off into the air again.

"Alright Hero! Time to show them who's boss!" Alfred grins.

"Okay time for the Offensive! Now Yanmaga! Ancient Power!" Yanmega started to form a white ball of energy and launched it at Hero.

"Alright Growlithe block it!" Growlithe let loose a flamethrower, hitting the ball of energy, the two attacks collided and exploded, canceling each other out.

"Alright Hero! Time for a Wing Attack!" Hero's wings started to glow white as he flew fast at Pinsir.

Pinsir flew back as he was hit. He hit the ground and slid back a bit. He had swirly eyes and was down for the count.

"Pinsir is unable to battle!" The ref called out.

Bruce chuckles and returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "One down. It's up to you Yanmega!"

Yanmega's wings started to glow a light blue and he flapped them, creating saw disc-like blades of energy that came straight at Hero.

"Move Hero! Dodge!" Braviary flew around the projectiles, Growlithe still was hanging on tight. Hero panted as he dodged them all.

"Yanmega! Bug Buzz!" Yanmega used bug buzz.

Hero started to slowly lower himself towards the ground. Growlithe whimpered and covered his ears with his paws.

"Now Finishes them both off with Ancient Power!" Yanmega's body started to glow white and he formed an energy ball in front of him. He then fired it at him.

Hero blinked and let out a noise of surprise. "Brav!" He closed his eyes...but he didn't feel anything. He opened them to hear Growlithe cry out and fall to the ground.

"Grooooowlllll..." Growlithe was groaning softly as he lied on the ground

Hero landed on the ground, looking down at Growlithe. He sniffled and had watery eyes. His heart was moved that he took the hit for him.

Henry smiled softly. "Good job Growlithe! I know you can still battle! Now come on! Lets finish this! Right Alfred?"

Alfred grinned and nodded. "I'll attack from the air! You attack from the ground!"

Bruce laughs and grins. "Things are starting to get interestin."

"Alright Growlithe! Use Flamethrower!" Growlithe opened his mouth and let loose a red and orange stream of fire.

Now it was Alfred's turn to attack. "Now you use Wing Attack!" Hero flew at Yanmega, his wings glowing.

"Dodge them both Yanmega!" Yanmega flew out of the way of the fire and quickly flew out of Hero's way.

Henry rubbed his head. "He's really fast. We have to do something to slow him down!" Henry waved his arms around.

Alfred nodded. "I know right? I'm sure we can think of something to slow him down..." He rubs his chin and hums.

"You think they will win this?" Ludwig looked at his brother.

Gilbert snorted and waved his hand. "Of course they will! They are a good team. They'll think of something! I just know it!"

Henry rubs his chin. "Okay...oh! Okay! I got another idea! Henry grins. He pulled Alfred close and whispered into his ear.

Alfred blinks and nods. "Alright! Sounds good! Okay Hero! Use Hone Claws! Now!"

Hero nodded and was soon outlined in a red aura, his talons growing sharper and his attack and accuracy raising.

"Alright Growlithe! Now use Bite!" Growlithe nodded and ran up to Yanmega and jumped up, biting him on his tail.

Yanmega cried out and looked at Growlithe who growled and kept a nice firm grip on his tail.

"Come on Yanmega! Try to shake him off!" Bruce called to his Pokemon, he was wondering what those two were planning.

"Yan! Yan! Mega!" He moved his tail around, trying to shake him off but Growlithe was determined to keep holding on until Henry told him otherwise.

"What the heck are they doing...?" Ludwig asked, confused as to what their plan was.

Gilbert shrugs, having no clue or idea. "I don't know, but whatever it is I'm sure it'll be good!" He grins.

Totodile and Charmander both looked at each other and nodded before cheering for their trainers and Pokemon friends.

"Alright Hero! Use Brave Bird!" Hero straight up into the air and is surrounded in red fire. He then flies straight at Yanmega, his body now covered in a blue aura.

"Now! LET GO!" Henry called to Growlithe.

Growlithe let go and dropped back to the ground as Yanmega was hit. He cried out as he hit the ground and slid back a bit.

"No! Yanmega!" Bruce blinked and was shocked! He didn't see it coming! These two really knew how to work together.

Alfred and Henry both laughed and high-fived each other before bumping chests.

"Dude! That was a brilliant plan! Did you see his face?! Priceless!" Alfred laughs.

Henry grins and nods. "I know right?! I wasn't sure if it would work or not too!" He laughs.

"Kesesese! You go guys! See? Brilliant strategy!" Gilbert grins and crosses his arms.

Ludwig claps. "Well...they did a good job. That was an excellent strategy but this isn't over yet."

Yanmega's wings started to buzz a bit as he flew back up into the sky, panting. "Ya-yan!"

Alfred and Henry blink. They didn't think he'd still be able to battle after that! But they weren't all that worried. They grin and were ready.

"Ancient Power Yanmega! Come on!" Yanmega started to glow white and formed a white ball of energy in front of him. He fired it at the two Pokemon.

"Dodge!" They both called out at the same time. Growlithe and HEro both moved out of the way of the attack.

"Now Hero! Use Wing Attack!" Alfred smiles.

Henry smiles as well. "Growlithe! Use Flamethrower!"

Growlithe opened his mouth, releasing a stream of fire from his mouth at Yanmega making him cry out.

"Braaaav..." Hero's wings started to glow and he flew fast at Yanmega. "...VIARY!" Before Yanmega knew it he was hit in the gut by one of Hero's wing and fell from the sky, hitting the ground with swirly eyes.

"Yanmega is unable to battle! The winner is Hero and Growlithe! Victory goes to the challengers!"

Alfred and Henry both look at each other and smile. They cheered and jumped up and down while hugging each other.

Totodile and Charmander ran up to their trainers. Hero flew around and landed next to Alfred, Growlithe ran up to Henry and jumped in his arms, looking at him and smiling while he wagged his tail.

Alfred grinned and hugged Charmander close and rubbed Hero on the head. "You were awesome out there Hero! Thanks a ton! I'm so proud of you!"

"Brav! Braviary!" Hero smiled and rubbed his head into his hand.

Henry laughs and hugs Totodile and Growlithe. "We did it! We won! Thanks Growlithe! You too Totodile for cheering us on!" He grins.

"Growl!" He licked Henry on the cheek a few times.

Bruce walked up to them and grinned as he set his hands on his hips. "Woo! I haven't had such an intense double battle like that in a real long time! You both deserve these!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out two Hive Badges.

The two trainers took their badge and smiled. They both thanked him and smiled.

"Now if you don't know where to go from here I say you head to Goldenrod City. They have a Gym there! Now good luck to you all!" Bruce waved as three of the four of them ran off.

"Goldenrod it is! I can already taste that Gym badge!" Henry laughs.

"Kesese~ Lets go! I can't wait until we reach the place!"

Alfred grinned and ran ahead of them. "Come on guys! Hurry it up!"

Ludwig blinked as they left him behind. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME! I AM THE ONE WITH THE MAP!" He thanks Bruce before running off after his friends.

With their second Gym badge in hand, a new city to be on the look out for, and a whole new stream of adventures ahead of them, Henry and the gang head out of Azalea Town and head to Goldenrod City! Tune in next time to see what happens next!


	24. Chapter 24: The Granbully!

**Heeellloooo! Welcome to another new chapter! And just so you know Lindenberd Town is a random town I made up xD So if it doesn't sound familiar don't worry! So read and enjoy my good trainers!**

With their second Gym badges in hand our favorite trainers were making their way to Goldenrod City. They made it to a small town by the name Lindenberd Town. It was a small town, log houses, dirt roads, a Pokemon Center. They stopped by the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed and rested and were waiting when Henry decided to give his dad a call.

Henry held up the receiver to his ear and looked on the screen of the video phone. When his dad answered Henry smiled. "Papa! Hey!"

"Henry! My boy!" Atila chuckled lightly. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever! How are things? You've gotten taller it seems."

Henry grinned. "Well you know. I have been traveling around and meeting new people so I've been a bit busy. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh! But I made some new friends!"

He blinked. "You did now did you? Can I meet them?"

Henry chuckles. "Aaahhh...well they might be a bit overwhelming a bit but I'm sure they'd lo-" Henry was cut off by his head being pushed down.

"Yo! Er I mean hello Mr. Atila sir! My name is Alfred and I'm a really big fan of yours!"

Gilbert nods and grins. "Ja! Me too! You were like the best Champion ever! Like seriously! Really awesome!"

Atila blinked and chuckled lightly. "Well...I'm so glad to see I still have some fans out there."

"Who wouldn't be your fan?! You were the best! And nicest! And...well way more awesome than me!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Henry lifted up his head a bit. "See what I mean pops?" He chuckles lightly.

Atila laughs and shakes his head. "Hey now they seem like good friends. Now I got to go, making some soup! Now I'll talk to you later! Oh! And if you run into your sister tell her to call me!"

Henry nods and smiles. "See ya later pops!" He hangs up and takes a step back as his two friends stop leaning on him.

"Man! He sure does look old but he still has that fiery passion!" Alfred grins.

Henry chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah. He's still got plenty of spirit alright!"

"Now you two know you didn't have to interrupt his call like that." Ludwig crossed his arms and tapped his finger against his arm.

Henry chuckles. "Awh it's alright! I'm sure dad didn't mind."

They walked up to the front desk and Nurse Joy set down a trey with their Pokeballs, and Totodile.

"Hey there little buddy!" Henry grins and winks at his Pokemon.

Totodile hops on his shoulder and holds on to his head. "Toto!"

They each grab their Pokeballs and attach them to their belts.

"Onward!" Henry pointed and so did Totodile.

"Hey guys! Before we go, lets have a little training session!" Alfred suggested, clasping his hands together with a smile.

The other three look at him and nods.

They head out to the back where their was a battle field. Alfred grinned and took out a Pokeball from his belt and threw it. With a flash out came Charmander.

"Char! Char!" Charmander waved his arms around and smiles.

"Alright! Which one of you dudes wants to battle with Charmander here! No bars hold! Full on battle!"

Ludwig lightly scratches his cheek. "Are you sure he's ready for that? He's still pretty young."

Alfred chuckles. "I know but after watching us battle I don't think he would like any hold backs. Right Charmander?"

He looks back at Alfred and nods, puffing out his chest and letting out a battle cry.

Henry chuckles and grins, stepping forward. "Then I think I shall take this challenge! Ready Totodile?"

Totodile jumped off his shoulders and nodded. He handed Henry his sunglasses who put them in his breast pocket. "Toto!" He looked at Charmander and grinned.

Charmander smiled and nodded at him. "Char!"

Gilbert grinned and stood in as the ref. "Alright! This will be a one on one battle! Which ever side is unable to battle is declared the loser!"

Henry grinned. "We will let you move first~" He winks.

Alfred nods. "Alright! But we are not gonna hold back! Now Charmander, use Ember!"

"Chaaaar!" Charmander opened his mouth and let out bolts of fire at Totodile.

"Okay Totodile use Water Gun!" Totodile let loose a blast of water from his mouth, dousing the flames. "Okay now time to use Water Gun again!"

"Toto! Diiiiile!" Totodile inhaled and let loose another spiral of water at Charmander, hitting him straight on.

Charmander let out a cry and was thrown back a bit. He landed on his back and grit his teeth as he started to sit up and shake his head. He hit his chest with his hands and looked determined.

"Alright Charmander! Lets show them what you're made of! Use Scratch!" Charmander spread out his small claws and ran up to Totodile, then started to scratch him all over.

Henry grit his teeth a bit. "Hold tight Totodile! You'll be fine!"

Totodile panted when the scratching finally stopped. He grit his teeth. "Okay Totodile...use Crunch!" Totodile ran up to Charmander and lunged forward, mouth open wide, teeth glowing white. He chomped down on his tail.

Charmander jumped up and flailed. "CHAAAAAR!" He started to run around, Totodile still attached to his tail.

"GAH! CHARMANDER! HANG TIGHT BUDDY! IT'S GONNA BE OKAY!" Alfred gripped his hair and wasn't sure what to do next. "Okay...uh...ummm..." He snapped his fingers. "USE EMBER!"

Charmader looked back at Totodile and opened his mouth, firing bolts of fire at Totodile. Totodile let go and waved his arms around when he was hit. It was hot and of course it hurt! He shakes his head.

"Shake it off Totodile! Lets go! come on! Time to counter!" Henry sets down his sunglasses over his face.

As the two battled they didn't notice a Pokemon watching from the bushes. Dodging, attacking, they were going at it with as much strength as they could both muster.

"Alright Charmander Scra-"

"GRAAAAAAANBUUULLLL!" Alfred was cut off my the sound of a Pokemon running over at great speed. This was a purple, bulldog-like Pokémon. It has a prominent lower jaw with two long, fang-like growths. Its upper jaw has two small fangs. On the sides of its head are flat, curved ears, and its small nose is black. There is a black collar around its neck with two small white markings on it. Around its wrists are two black band markings, and it has a short tail.

Henry blinks and looks at the Pokemon. "What the?! Is that a Granbull?!" He took out his Pokedex.

_Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon. The evolved form of Snubbull. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks. _

The Granbull stopped and looked like it was ready to fight. She looked down at the two startled looking Pokemon.

She raised one of her fists to Totodile. Her fists is surrounded by electricity and glows yellow. She brings it down on Totodile, shocking the Pokemon. Totodile then is knocked out cold on the ground.

Henry blinks and yells, running up to Totodile and picking him up. "Hey are you okay?!"

Granbull turns to Charmander, towering over him and looking menacing. Charmander was shaking and couldn't move. Alfred gulps and calls Charmander back.

"Charmander return!" Charmander returns back to his Pokeball.

Granbull turns to Henry and upper cuts him in the jaw sending him flying in the air and crashing back to the ground. He was flat on his back with swirly eyes.

"Not okay..." He groaned softly, Totodile on his chest.

"We should get back inside." Gilbert pointed out.

Ludwig and Alfred nodded. Alfred and Gilbert ran over to Henry and Totodile, picking them up and ran back inside the Pokemon center.

Granbull waved her arms around and stomped her feet as they ran away.

They panted and dropped Henry making him groan as they got back inside. The young trainer sat up and rubbed his head. "Okay...that really hurt...man! That Granbull really packed a punch..."

Totodile sat up and shook his head. "Totodiiiiiile..." He rubbed his head.

"Man what's that crazy Pokemon's problem!?" Gilbert set his hands on his hips and sighs, shaking his head.

"I don't know but I don't see why she had to go and punch me like that!" Henry waved his arms around, so did Totodile.

Nurse Joy walked up to them and bowed. "I'm so sorry! That Granbull always comes around and challenges trainers to battles like that."

Ludwig raised a brow. "Really? Do you know why that is?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

Henry stood up and so did Totodile. "Don't worry! We will take care of this! We will beat and capture this wild Pokemon and make sure she causes no more trouble!"

"YEAH!" Alfred and Gilbert fist pumped and cheered.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja! We shall help the best we can!"

Nurse Joy smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much. Now be very careful."

The three salute and Ludwig nods. They head back outside and Henry adjusts his sunglasses. "Okay Granbull! Prepare to face the wrath of Henry!"

The Granbull was standing a few feet away, practice punching and letting out a battle cry.

"Okay Totodile! Show her what you've got with your Water Gun!"

"Toto!" Totodile fired a blast of water at Granbull. Granbull was hit but stood her ground and shook the water off. She stomped her foot and charged at Totodile, slamming into him and sending him flying into the air.

Henry blinks and takes off his sunglasses as he watches his Pokemon fly into the air and out of sight. "To-Totodile...?" He gulps and slowly looks back to see Granbull. "Uuuuhhhh...hi...?"

Then she started to charge at him. Henry put his hands in front of his face. Then Alfred and Gilbert stood in front of him.

"Don't worry Henry! We are gonna protect you!" Alfred grinned back at him.

Gilbert nodded. "Ja! We are going to protect you for sure!"

Henry sniffles and wipes his eye. "You guys are the greatest!"

They give a thumbs up but nearly 2 seconds later, the three were sent flying sky high with one punch from Granbull.

Ludwig watched and sweatdropped. "Maybe they should have tried using their Pokemon..."

Granbull turned to Ludwig and scratched her foot against the ground.

Ludwig grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it. "Come on out Houndoom!"

With a flash out came Houndoom. He growled and howled. "Alright Houndoom! Flamethrower!"

"Houndoooooom!" He releases a stream of fire at Granbull. The opposing Pokemon crossed her arms over in-front of her face and took the hit, being pushed back a bit. When the fire stopped, she uncrossed her arms and one of her fists glowed yellow and sparks started to come off of it. She charged at Houndoom, ready to punch him.

"Thunder punch...dodge it! Get out of the way!" Houndoom jumped out of the way as Granbull was about to hit him, her fist crashing into the ground.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Houndoom opened his mouth started to form a black and purple ball in his mouth then fired it at Granbull who got hit and stumbled back. She shook her head.

Granbull holds out her hands and forms a blue ball of water between them. She fired it at Houndoom, the ball turns it into a wave of water and hits Houndoom. He hits the ground and grits his teeth.

Ludwig clenches his teeth. "That was a strong Water Pulse...Houndoom! Get up! Please! You have to win this!"

Houndoom growled as he shakily stood up and shook his head. He growled and nodded.

"That's right! Now use Smokescreen!" Houndoom opened his mouth and let out a thick black smoke.

Grandbull coughed and looked around. Houndoom appeared behind her and opened his mouth. Granbull turned around, but before she could do anything Houndoom released a powerful Flamethrower at her. She cried out and stumbled back, gritting her teeth. When the smoke cleared she fell on one of her knees. She then started glowing a red hue and grit her teeth.

"Sometimes Flamethrower can cause a burn. Now I suggest you give up Granbull!" Ludwig called towards the Pokemon.

She grit her teeth and shook her head. She was determined to win. She tried standing up flinched and fell over.

Ludwig took out Houndoom's Pokeball. "Alright Houndoom. That's enough. Thank you." Houndoom looked back at him and wagged his tail and nodded before returning back to his Pokeball. Ludwig walked over to Granbull and sat down in front of her. He reached inside one of his pockets and pulled out a Rawst Berry.

Granbull stared up at him then at the berry in his hand. Her burn then took affect again. She looked at him and quickly ate the Rawst Berry, the burn affect disappearing. Ludwig stood up and helped up the Pokemon. "Now lets get you to Nurse Joy."

Granbull looked up at Ludwig with a confused look. She didn't understand why he was helping her! They were JUST battling a few seconds ago!

"I can't just leave you you know. As a Pokemon Trainer, it is my duty to help any Pokemon in need. Just because I battled you doesn't mean I can't make sure you heal properly. Since we are at the Pokemon Center I shall take you there." He nods and helps her walk inside the Pokemon Center.

Granbull sniffled and her eyes watered as she looked up at Ludwig. Never had anyone showed her such kindness like this. Whenever she did battle someone they never cared to help her heal or give her a berry or anything. She always thought all trainers cared about was winning battles and catching strong Pokemon.

When they got inside Ludwig talked to Nurse Joy and helped Granbull on the gurney. She wheeled her back to the back and Ludwig sat down in one of the chairs as he waited.

Not long after Henry and the others came in and sat down.

Ludwig glanced at them. "How far away did you all land?" He raised a brow.

Henry chuckles and rubs his head as he held Totodile to his chest. "Not TO far away. Maybe a good mile or two away. But we made it!"

Gilbert nodded. "Had to hike up a hill and were chased by some Beedrill but we made it! So everything is all good."

Alfred nodded and chuckled. "For sure. Just need some water, but otherwise we are good!"

"So what happened with the Granbull? Did you beat her and she ran away?" Henry grins at him.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein. Nothing like that happened. I did battle her but she was badly hurt and burned and I knew she couldn't go on so I gave her a Rawst Berry and brought her here."

"Awwwh~ That's my brother~ A big softie when it comes to Pokemon~ Kesesese~!" Gilbert grinned and nudged his side.

Ludwig blushed a little bit and shook his head. "Oh hush..."

Henry and Alfred chuckled.

The four sat in the waiting room until Nurse Joy came back out and smiled at Ludwig. "Granbull is doing just fine and should be waking up soon."

Ludwig nods and stands. "That's good. I am glad."

Henry stood up. "So what now?" He tilted his head.

Ludwig glanced at him. "What do you mean? We go now so we can get closer to Goldenrod."

Alfred shook his head. "No no no! I think he means what about Granbull? You going to catch her?"

Ludwig blinked and rubbed his chin. "Well...I am not sure actually...she is strong...and a good fighter...but I am not sure..."

Just than Granbull had walked out and ran up to Ludwig and tackled him, licking him many times on the face.

Ludwig fell back in the chair with a grunt and chuckled softly. "He-hey now! Sto-stop that!" He chuckles.

Henry grins. "And I think she wants to go with you~"

Ludwig stands up as Granbull gets off of him and looks up at him with a determined look. "You really want to come with me...?"

Granbull nodded and pumped her hands up. "GRAAAAAANBULL!"

Ludwig smiled softly and took out a Pokeball. "Well...alright. Then lets go." He tossed up the Pokeball and it tapped her head before opening. A red beam surrounded her and took her into the Pokeball. It shook a couple of times before sealing.

Ludwig walked over and picked up the Pokeball. "Welcome to the team Granbull."

The rest of the gang cheered and laughed as they pat Ludwig. He shook his head and chuckles. "Okay okay. Now lets go."

The group walked outside the Pokemon Center then was stopped as a bomb fell from the sky and they were suddenly surrounded by smoke.

They coughed and then heard a laughing. They looked up at a blimp that was hovering in the sky. It was none other then Taylor! Again!

"YOU LITTLE BRATS ARE IN FOR IT NOW!" He grinned as he took out a vacuum like machine with a sack attached to the end and held it towards them. He turned it on and it sucked up their Pokeballs. Totodile tried holding on to Henry but the suction was to Powerful and pulled him up too.

"Totodile! Hey! You give him back!" Henry yelled and glared up at the blimp as the smoke cleared.

The man grinned and stuck out his tongue at them. "No way! The boss will give me a huge promotion when I come back with all of these rare and valuable Pokemon!" He held Totodile under his arm and laughed as he started to drift away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Henry yells and starts running after it.

"YEAH GIVE US BACK OUR POKEMON!" Alfred yells as well.

Taylor rubbed Totodile under the jaw. "Awwwh~ You're kinda cute~" Totodile opened his mouth and bit down on his finger making him yell and wave his arm around. "OW OW OW OW OW OW! HEY LET GO!"

Totodile let go and landed on the ground. He let loose a Water Gun in his face. Taylor sputtered and waved his arms around. Totodile looked next to him and saw the machine and used scratch to tear the sack open. The Pokeballs fell out and Totodile randomly picked one and pressed the button.

With a flash out came Granbull. She blinked and looked around, then down at Totodile and tilted her head.

"Toto! Totodile! Tototototodiiiiile!" He waved his arms and explained what was going on and pointed at Taylor who froze as Granbull looked at him with a very angry expression. She wasn't to happy about finding out she was taken from her new, kind, trainer.

"He-hey now...come on! Don't you look at me like that! Uh oh..."

Granbull took a step back and jumped at Taylor, head first and sent him flying out the blimp and into the sky. "I'LL GET MY REVENGE! Sooner or later..." He pouted as he went flying far off into the distance.

Totodile jumped up and down and cheered. The blimp then started to slowly lower and soon landed on the ground. The trainers ran up to the vehicle.

"Totodile!" Henry smiled and picked up his Pokemon. "Awwwh~ I'm glad you're okay! Thanks for helping out Granbull! And welcome to the team~" He winked and chuckled.

Granbull hopped out of the blimp and smiled happily and nodded. She then turned to Ludwig and jumped at him, knocking him down yet again so she could lick his face.

He laughed and rubbed her head. "Th-thank you! For helping. You did a very good job." He nodded.

With Team Rocket defeated yet again and a new Pokemon friend, our Heroes gather their Pokeballs and continue their Pokemon journey and continue the path to Goldenrod City! Stay tuned to see how their journey continues to unfold! Stay tuned!


	25. Chapter 25: Stone Cold Trainer!

**Heeellloooo everybody! New chapter today! Everyone excited? I know I am! Soooo I have to say, I am excited about a few chapters coming up these next weeks as our travelers head to Goldenrod~ Some interesting and exciting things shall happen~! Hahah~ Anyways! Continue and new character being introduced! Character guide at the bottom!**

After a nice lunch, Henry decided to get some training in with his Sandile. Gilbert wanted to do some training with Poochy. So they had a training battle.

"Alright Sandile! Time to use Crunch!" Sandile ran up to Poochy and opened his mouth wide, his teeth glowing white.

"Dig to dodge it!" Poochy dug into the ground and Sandile skidded across the ground as he just barely missed her.

"It's okay Sandile! You use Dig too!" Sandile dug into the ground.

Poochyena came out from under ground and blinked. She looked around. "Pooch?"

"Okay! Use Crunch!" Sandile came up out of the ground behind Poochy, mouth open wide, teeth glowing.

"Poochy! Dodge it now! Then counter with Headbutt!" Poochy quickly jumped out of the way and slammed her head against Sandile making him cry out and roll.

Henry grit his teeth. "Sandile! Hey are you okay buddy? Come on! I know you can get up! It's gonna be alright! Now get up!"

"Sa-Saaand..." Sandile stood up and shook his head. "Dile!"

"Okay! Now! Time to use Rock Climb!" Sandile's front claws started to glow white and grew longer. He stood up on his hind legs and brought them down. The ground separates and extends up under Poochy.

"Hold your spot! Be prepared for a counter!" Gilbert grins and Poochy nods, focusing.

Henry shook his head. "Their is no way he can counter this awesome attack~ Now go Sandile!"

Sandile started to run up the side of the mountain like structure. He prepares to ram into Poochy.

"NOW! LIKE WE PRACTICED!" Poochy opened her mouth and a black and purple ball formed in her mouth. She fired it at Sandile hitting him dead on and causing him to fall back and tumble down the structure and hit the ground. The ground started to turn back to normal and Pooch landed on the ground and growled.

"Sandile?!" Henry called. When the smoke cleared, Sandile was on the ground passed out with swirly eyes.

"Sandile is unable to battle! The winner is Poochy!" Alfred called since he was the ref this time.

"Kesese~! It so worked! I have been waiting to use that move for awhile now!" He grins and walked over to Poochy and picked her up. He smiles as she licked his chin and rubbed her head against him.

Henry picks up Sandile and rubbed his head. "Hey now it's alright! You did an awesome job out there little guy!" He grins.

Sandile looked up at him and smiles. "Sand!"

Gilbert walked over and grinned. "Great battle! The both of you!"

Henry chuckles. "Thanks. You really surprised us there you know. Right?" He looked down at Sandile who was curled up against his chest, shaking lightly as he went back to his shy and timid nature.

"Still shy around other people huh?" Gilbert tilted his head.

Henry nods. "Seems so. But I'm sure he'll warm up to everyone sooner or later! But at least he isn't shy when battling." He looks down at his shaky Pokemon and rubs his head.

Gilbert chuckles and nods. "I'm sure he will. Kesese~ He is pretty strong though, for a shy guy."

Ludwig stood up, putting his map away in his backpack. "Alright lets go. I have mapped out the perfect route. Now lets get moving."

Totodile yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up from his nap. He shook his head and was about to walk over to when something caught his eye. He looked over at the bushes and tilted his head. Something shiny caught his attention and poked his head through the bushes.

Henry returned Sandile back into his Pokeball. He then put his backpack on his back. "Now where's Totodile..." He looked around.

"Totodile!" He pulled on his trainers pant leg. Henry blinks and looks down at him. He was holding some sort of stone that looked like it had some sort of flame in it.

Henry picked him up and took the stone. "What's this?"

Alfred walked over and gasped slightly. "Whoa! That's a Fire Stone, dude!"

Henry tilted his head. "A Fire stone? You mean like one of those things that can induce evolution?"

He grinned and nodded. "Exactly like one of those things!"

Henry chuckles. "Awesome! Good job Totodile! You found a real cool stone! And like...one of my Pokemon can evolve using one of these!"

"Ja you're right. Growlithe evolves using a fire stone." Ludwig said as he had walked over and looked at the stone.

Henry nods. "Yeah! That's right!" Henry handed the stone back to Totodile who held it and looked at it. Henry took off a Pokeball from his belt and threw it up. "Come on out Growlithe!"

With flash Growlithe came out and panted as he looked at Henry. "Growl!"

"Hey there buddy!" He set down Totodile who continued to look at the stone and marvel at its beauty. "Now Totodile found a fire stone and I know you can evolve with it! Now you don't have to do it now, but whenever you feel like you want to evolve you tell me, alright?" He winks and chuckles.

Growlithe blinks and smiles at him. He barks and wags his tail. "Growl! Growl!"

"You're not going to evolve him now?" Ludwig raised a brow. "You know he will become stronger if you do."

Henry nods as he takes the stone from Totodile, who wasn't all that happy about it, and puts it away in his backpack. "Yep! I'm sure! Growlithe can choose when he wants to evolve. I don't mind it!" He grins and nods.

Ludwig nods. "Well alright. If you say so."

Growlithe ran up to Henry and jumped into his arms and licked his cheek a few times. Henry chuckles and holds him in his arms. "Awwwhhh I love ya too buddy!"

Then the group continued on their path to Goldenrod City. Totodile was on Henry's shoulder, while Growlithe happily followed next to him. Henry thought it would be nice to let his Growlithe out for awhile.

"So Gilbert what type does the next Gym Leader use?" Alfred asked to break the silence.

Gilbert rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...it waaaas...Fairy! Right the leader there uses Fairy-types."

"Fairy? Well alright! Sounds awesome! As long as we train hard their won't be anything that can stop us!" Henry grinned. Totodile pushed his sunglasses over his eyes and nodded. Growlithe cried out and waged his tail.

"Kesese~! Not even there and you sound like you're ready to challenge the gym leader now!" Gilbert snorts and chuckles.

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Well yeah! I am just really excited!"

"Well we still have a few more days before we even get half way there." Ludwig said.

"I knoooow. But I can't help but be excited~!" He chuckles. "This is gonna be our THIRD gym!"

Alfred nods and laughs. "Hell yeah! And just think! Since we already have two we just need six more! Man I'm all excited now too!" Alfred laughs and grins.

They were all starting to get excited but then were stopped by a smoke bomb being thrown down in front them. They coughed as the smoke surrounded them and tried looking around as they heard a laugh.

"All better beware! As they step into the den of The Pokemon Stone Master!" When the smoke cleared, a boy, about their age, stood there, holding up a black cape. He had red eyes, dark brown hair, dark sunglasses, lightly tanned skin, and cocky smirk.

The four blinked and stared at the man. He looked kind of like Alfred in a way.

Ludwig raised a brow. "And who are you exactly...?"

Alfred cleared his throat. "And why do you call yourself the Pokemon Stone Master?" He tilted his head with a confused look on his face.

The stranger grinned and lifted up his dark sunglasses. "Well. I am the master of all Pokemon that require a stone for evolution! The name's Allen!" He grinned. He glanced over at the Growlithe who was growling at him and standing in front of Henry protectively.

"Ohhhh...hey! You!" He points to Henry. "Did you just catch that Growlithe?" He raised a brow.

Henry blinks a few times and gets down on one knee and rubs the head of his Pokemon. Growlithe stopped growling and looked up at him and wagged his tail. "No. I've had him for a a pretty long time. He was the first ever Pokemon I caught!"

Allen nodded slowly. "Okaaaay...do you not have a Fire Stone yet?"

Henry picked up Growlithe and held him in his arms. "Well I have one now. Totodile just found one today." Totodile nodded.

Allen facepalmed. "And you haven't evolved him yet!? What are you waiting for?!"

Henry tilted his head. "Well...Growlithe didn't seem like he wanted to evolve yet. So I didn't wanna make him evolve when he didn't want to."

Allen sighed heavily. "Look here! The best part about having Pokemon that evolve using stones is evolving them right away! So they become stronger! More powerful! And over all AWESOME!" He grins.

Alfred shook his head. "Well he doesn't HAVE to evolve him if he doesn't want to dude."

"But just think about how much stronger his little Growlithe would be! It will become a big strong Arcanine! I did it with my Growlithe and didn't regret a thing! Neither did he!" He sets his hands on his hips.

"Well I think all Pokemon have the power to be strong! Growlithe can be just as strong as any Arcanine! And I will prove it!" Henry looked determined. Growlithe growled and nodded, also looking determined.

"Growlthe!" He wanted to prove himself too! He is as strong as any evolved Pokemon!

Allen smirked and laughed. "Well alright! Than their is only one way to settle this~"

The two trainers locked eyes and so it began. Allen versus Henry, the battle was about to begin. Ludwig was the ref.

"This shall be a one on one battle. Each trainer shall use one Pokemon each and whichever side is unable to battle is declared the loser. Let the battle begin!"

"Hahaha! Lets go Fang!" Allen took out a Pokeball then threw it. With a flash out came a canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its knees and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle

Alfred took out his Pokedex. "That's a cool and big Pokemon for sure..." He aimed it at the Pokemon. _Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon. Arcanine runs so smoothly, it appears to be flying and is known for its majestic cry._

"Okay Growlithe lets go!" Growlithe runs forward and growls up at his evolved form.

Arcanine tilted his head a bit and snorted. Allen laughed and grinned. "This is going to be a peace of cake! Okay Fang! Use Flamethrower!"

"Arrrrc!" Arcanine opened his mouth and let loose a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Stand your ground!" Henry grins. Growlithe stands his ground and was hit by the Flamethrower but didn't look affected. Henry laughs. "Thanks to Growlithe's special ability, Flash Fire, fire-type moves only make his own fire-type moves stronger!

Allen snorts. "I am aware. I was just making sure that was his ability. Fang here has the same one."

Henry blinks. "Okay...coool...alright Growlithe! Use Tackle!" Growlithe ran up to Arcanine and was going to ram into him.

Arcanine quickly and easily moved out of the way. "Alright Fang! Use Thunder Fang!" Fang's fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. He lunges and bites down on Growlithe.

Growlithe cries out when he is shocked by the attack and groans when Fang lets go.

"Growlithe!" Henry called out to his Pokemon. "Are you okay?!"

Sparks of electricity were flying off Growlithe. He stood up and shook out his fur. "Growl!" He looked back at Henry and nodded.

"Alright! He's fast, for sure, but that's okay! We will show him we are strong! Now, use Crunch on his tail!"

Growlithe ran behind Fang, his teeth glowing, then bit down hard on his tail.

"ARRRRRR!" Fang cried out and started to run around and shake Growlithe off of his tail.

"That's right Growlithe! Keep on tight!" Henry laughs.

"Hey Gil, do you think Henry can win this? That Arcanine sure looks powerful." Alfred looked at Gilbert.

The trainer nods. "Yeah. I know he can. Henry's the type of guy who doesn't care about evolutions and all that. He's strong hearted and believes in his Pokemon's abilities. So I know he's going to win." He grins.

Alfred looked at Henry and smiles. "Yeah! You're right." He grins.

"Fang! Get him off of your tail! Use your own Crunch to bite HIS tail now that he's right there!" Allen stomped his foot.

Fang opened his mouth, his fangs glowing and he turned around to bite Growlithe's tail.

"LET GO!" Henry commands. Growlithe lets go and Fang bites down on his own tail, making him jump up and cry out.

Henry laughs and grins. "See? Look at that! Never underestimate me and my Pokemon!"

Allen grit his teeth. "Okay! No more mister nice guy. Lets go Fang! Lets show these weaklings how strong a Pokemon becomes when it evolves! Bulldoze!"

Alfred's jaw dropped. "He knows Bulldoze?! That's a super effective move for a fire type like Growlithe!"

Fang raised his front paws and brings them down, causing a shockwave and the ground to shake a bit.

Growlithe whimpered and grit his teeth when the ground shook a bit. He panted when it stopped and growled.

"Growlithe! Hey! Are you okay buddy?!" He looked worried at his Pokemon. That move was super effective! Was it all over...?

Growlithe growled lightly and shakily stood up. "Growl!"

"It's okay Growlithe! It'll be alright! I know you can handle it!" Henry nods. "Now come on! Time to use Tackle again!"

Growlithe nodded and ran up to Fang, ready to ram himself into him.

"Dodge then use Extreme Speed!" Allen smirked as he called out.

Fang jumped out of the way then became surrounded by a white clear aura. He then charged at Growlithe with great speed, in the blinks of an eye Growlithe was hit and thrown back, hitting a tree and then the ground.

"Groooowl..." He groaned softly as he looked at Fang, half lidded eyes. He tried standing up but fell.

"Growlithe!" Henry called to his Pokemon and grit his teeth. "I guess...he's to strong for us...it's okay Growlithe! Just stay down! They are a stronger than us! It's okay! We will just train harder and next time we'll get them, okay? It's gonna be alright." He takes out his Pokeball. "Sometime you gotta know when to quit."

Allen laughed and crossed his arms and grins. "I told you! At least if you evolved your Growlithe into an Arcanine he would have stood more of a chance, the little pipsqueak couldn't beat my big strong Fang here!" He laughed.

Fang snorted and smirked, agreeing with his trainer.

Growlithe growled as he stood up. He looked at Henry a fierce, fiery, determined look in his face. Henry blinked as he saw that look and nodded slowly. He put his Pokeball away.

He smirked and nodded. "Right. Now go Growlithe! Go! AND SHOW THEM THAT EVOLUTION ISN'T ALL THAT MATTERS WHEN IT COMES TO POKEMON BATTLING!"

Growlithe let out a fierce howl startling Fang a bit. Growlithe's eyes started to glow red and his body was outlined in a red aura.

"Whoa...what's that move...?" Alfred tilted his head.

Gilbert laughed and stood up. "That's OUTRAGE! A super strong Dragon Type move!"

Alfred looked on in awe. "Whoa...I had no idea he could learn that..."

Allen and Fang were caught off guard by the attack. Growlithe had ran up to Fang and slammed himself into him, causing him to fly back and hit the ground pretty hard.

"What the-COME ON FANG! Thunder Fang!" Fang ran up to Growlithe, mouth open and teeth glowing yellow with yellow electricity surrounding them.

Growlithe jumped out of the way and caught his tail in his mouth and started to spin Fang around and around, releasing him and sending him into a tree, causing it to break and fall over. Fang groaned and stumbled back over.

"Come on Fang! Thunder Fang, lets go!" Fang's fangs started to glow yellow and yellow electricity surrounded them. Before he could even try to bite him Growlithe headbutted him hard under the muzzle causing him to bite and electrocute himself. Growlithe then ran under him and jumped up, headbutting him hard in the gut, sending him flying up in the air. Fang seemingly disappeared up in the air.

Allen blinked and stared at the sky. "Fang...?" A few seconds later Fang came crashing down to the ground creating a cloud of dirt when he hit the ground.

Growlithe panted and the aura vanished. He panted softly and growled, eyes still glowing red.

Arcanine was out cold on his back on the ground. "Arrrrr..."

"Arcanine is unable to battle! The winner is Growlithe! Henry is the victor of this battle!"

Growlithe's eyes went back to normal and he sat down, panting lightly. Henry ran up to him and picked him up, spinning him around and hugging him tight. "You were great out there Growlithe! Oh man! I was worried but you learned a brand new move! You're the greatest Growlithe ever!"

Growlithe smiled at him and licked his cheek a few times. "Growl." He was tired and lightheaded and rested his head on his shoulder.

Allen walked over to Fang and rubbed his head as he bent down. "You sure did look tough out there that's for sure." He stood up and held out his hand. "Man. Looks like I underestimated ya, huh? That Growlithe of yours sure is strong! And to have learned a DRAGON type move like that?! Looks like I got some things to learn myself. I guess maybe you were right."

Henry chuckles and shakes his hand. "Well we're young! So it's okay. Maybe one day we'll battle again." Henry chuckles and winks.

Allen snorts and returned Fang to his Pokeball. "Yeah and I'll be even STRONGER! I'll catch you around." Allen flipped his cape and ran off, laughing.

Henry smiled down at Growlithe. "Thanks again Growlithe. You're full of surprises, aren't ya?"

Growl smiles up at him. "Groooowl!"

Henry laughs and looks forward.

With a new trainer met, Growlithe learning a new move, and experience, they move forward with their journey to Goldenrod City. Another challenge faced and conquered! Our heroes move onward! Till next time!

**Characters**  
**Allen = 2P!America**


	26. Chapter 26: Pokemon SOS!

**Heellloooo trainers of all shapes and sizes! Welcome back! :D Time for a new chapter and all! Now this chater is one that I am very excited for you all to read~! So I hope you like it!**

It had been a few days since they left Azalea Town. After a training session they all decided to break for lunch. Henry was enjoying a nice hot plate of pancakes, Alfred was enjoying a burger, Gilbert and Ludwig were eating some wurst.

Totodile, Drilbbur, Houndoom, and Hero were enjoying their Pokemon food.

Everything was nice and calm. A light afternoon breeze blew through the air. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Well at least that's what they thought. They heard a loud and familiar laughter.

The trainers looked around and looked up as they saw a shadow coming from above. An oh so very familiar blimp was over head.

"HEY! GUESS WHO'S BAAAACK~! I AM BACK STRONGER THAN EVER! I AM GOING TO STEAL YOUR POKEMON! THAN GIVE THEM TO THE BOSS! THEN GET A PROMOTION!" Taylor laughed and stuck out his tongue.

Henry stood up. "You're never going to take our Pokemon! Lets go everyone! We can easily take him down!"

"Yeah!" The other three cheered.

Taylor laughed and grinned. "Lucky for me I came prepared~" He took out a remote control and pressed the big red button before they could get in an attack. The bottom of the blimp opened and released a blue powder onto the four and their Pokemon.

Ludwig tried covering his face with his arm. "Darn! It's...sleep...powder..." He muttered before passing out on the ground.

The others passed out on the ground along with their Pokemon. Taylor laughs and puts on a gas mask and lowers his hot air balloon a little closer to the ground. He grinned and laughed.

"Looks like Team Rocket wins~" He grins.

~Some Time Later~

Henry groaned and blinked a few times as he opened his eyes. He looked around and sat up. "Guys...GUYS!"

The other three groan and stir awake. When they opened their eyes and looked around, they were surprised by a startling discovery. All their Pokemon were gone.

"THAT JERK! HE STOLE ALL OUR POKEMON!" Gilbert was VERY upset. He punched the ground and grit his teeth.

Alfred pat his back. "Hey! It's okay. We are going to find them! I know it!" He had a determined look on his face.

Gilbert looked at him and nodded. "Right...but how do we know which way to go?"

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "Well. Since he was in a blimp he is at the mercy of the wind...so we go that way!" He pointed.

They nodded, packed up their stuff and were on their way to find their Pokemon!

Elsewhere Taylor had landed his blimp and was enjoying a nice lunch with his Larvitar. The Pokemon were in a cage not to far away.

"Hahaha! The boss is so going to give me a really big raise when I send him all these Pokemon!" He grinned and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Laaaar!" His Larvitar looked at him happily and ate his Pokemon food.

Totodile crossed his arms and was thinking, setting his sunglasses over his eyes. "Toto!" He jumped up. He turned towards Drilbur and pointed at him. "Toto! Totodile! Tooootodile!" He wanted Drilbur to use Metal Claw on the bars to break them.

Drilbur nodded and grinned. His claws started to glow a metallic grey and he slashed at the bars, effectively breaking them apart, creating a nicely sized gap for them to get out of.

Totodile jumped and a down, waving his arms and legs in the air. He lifted up his sunglasses and pointed forward. The four Pokemon got out of their cage and surrounded Taylor and his Pokemon.

Taylor was enjoying his victory and didn't notice their escape, that is until he was surrounded. He blinks a few times as he looked around. "Uh ooohhh..."

Larvitar looked around and stood up. "Lar!"

Taylor stood up and growled. "Okay! You all better get back before Larvitar and I put the hurt down on you!"

Totodile tilted his head. "Toto!" He inhaled and released a powerful Water Gun at Larvitar sending him back into Taylor who was sent flying.

Taylor and Larvitar were out of sight, therefore out of mind.

Totodile set his hands on his hips and grinned, feeling proud of himself. He pointed forward. "Toto!"

Drilbur came up next to him and tilted his head. "Driiiiil! Drilbur! Dril!" He was wondering what made him leader.

Totodile looked at him and shook his head. "Toto! Totodile." He adjusted his sunglasses. Since he had the cool shades and it WAS his idea for him break open the cage with his Metal Claw, so he figured that made him leader.

Drilbur shook his head. Soon the two started arguing over who should be the leader. Drilbur thought he was smarter and more qualified to be the leader. But Totodile thought he was the better candidate since he's been around longer.

Houndoom and Hero looked between them, sweatdropping.

Now before we continue with the story lets turn on the translations on for the Pokemon for now. So the readers can fully grasp what they're saying.

'And of course I have my very cool eye-gear which all good leaders have!' Totodile put his sunglasses back over his eyes.

'Pfffttt! Please! Those don't make a leader! I have been around the block a few times and I know what it takes to find our way back to our trainers." Drilbur waved his claws in front of Totodile's face.

'Should we do something...?' Hero tilted his head a bit to the side.

Houndoom sighed. 'I think we should just let them get it out of their system first.'

The two opposing Pokemon glared at each other and were head to head, literally. Then they looked away from each other, arms crossed.

'Okay! How about this! Hero, Houndoom! You pick who you want to follow.' Totodile looked at the two Pokemon.

Hero and Houndoom look at each other.

Hero sighed. 'Okay! I'll go with Totodile.'

Houndoom nodded. 'Than I shall go with Drilbur.'

Totodile nodded and started to go one way while Drilbur went the opposite. The two Pokemon followed.

Henry groaned softly and rubbed the back of his head. "I hope we find them soon...I'm starting to get worried!"

"Don't worry! Our Pokemon are smart! I'm sure they already broke themselves out and our looking for us as we speak!" Gilbert grins and pats Henry on the back.

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "I think we should split up. We might be able to find them faster if we do..."

Alfred nodded. "I agree! I think that's a good idea!"

Henry nods. "Alright. I'll go with Alfred!"

Alfred laughs and puts his arm over his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan dude!"

Gilbert grinned. "Than I am going with West! NOW LETS GO FIND OUR POKEMON!"

They all raised their fists and cheered. The two groups went off into different directions in search of their Pokemon.

"You think we're gonna find them?" Henry looked at Alfred.

Alfred blinked and looked back at him. "Huh? Of course we are! What kind of question is that? I know we're gonna find them!" He grins and gives a thumbs up.

Henry chuckles and nods. "Yeah! I know it! They're around here somewhere!"

Totodile was leading the way. 'Now because you followed me and not that dummy Drilbur we're gonna find our trainers real soon! I have great tracking skills!'

Hero nodded. 'I'm sure you do Totodile.'

Totodile adjusted his sunglasses and set them over his eyes. 'Don't worry! I bet behind these bushes we will see our trainers!' He jumps through the bushes and slowly looked down. Their was no ground under his feet and he flailed around and started plummeting. 'HERO! HEEELP MEEEE!'

Hero flew out from the bushes and dived down, then quickly grabbed Totodile in his talons and flew up. 'Don't worry! I got ya buddy!'

Totodile sighed in relief. 'Thanks a ton buddy...'

Hero sets him down on the ground and Totodile rubbed his head. 'Okay...minor set back...lets go this way!' He pointed in another direction and Hero followed.

Drilbur was leading Houndoom proudly. 'With me leading the way, we'll find our trainers in no time! So don't worry.'

Houndoom grunted softly and rolled his eyes. 'Right, okay...if you say so Drilbur...' He still believed it would have been better if they stuck together.

'Just passed these bushes and we'll be right there with them!' He jumped through the bushes and was with a cliff. He flailed around and tried to run back to the bushes, but their was no ground under his feet. 'HOUNDOOM! HELP! WRONG WAY!' When he started to fall he closed his eyes. Then he opened them when he felt something around him. Houndoom had wrapped his tail around him and was biting on the branch of the bush. He brought him back up and tilted his head.

Drilbur rubbed the back of his head. 'Okay...a minor set back...but don't worry!'

Houndoom sighed softly. 'If you say so.'

Meanwhile Ludwig and Gilbert were searching for their Pokemon.

"DRILBUR! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME ON OUT! IT'S YOUR AWESOME TRAINER!" Gilbert called out and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Man I hope we find them soon..."

Ludwig looked through some bushes and nodded. "I know...but I'm sure they'll be fine. They are smart and I am sure they will find their way back to us."

Gilbert nodded. "Ja I'm sure you're right! But don't worry! I will find them!" He looked around and blinked as he saw a moving silhouette. "HEY I THINK I SEE ONE OF THEM!" He laughed as he ran up to the Pokemon.

"GILBERT WAIT! You don't know if-" But it was to late. Gilbert then started screaming and came running past him. Ludwig blinked and looked at him. "Huh...?" He looked back and went wide eyed as he saw an angry Ursaring coming his way. He then started to run as well.

"YOU IDIOT! I WAS TRYING TO WARN YOU THAT IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN A RANDOM POKEMON!" Ludwig yelled at him.

"OKAY SO I MADE A MISTAKE JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Gilbert groaned and panted a bit.

Totodile looked over and tilted his head. 'Hey did you hear something?'

Hero tilted his head. "Well...now that you mention it, yeah! I did hear something. It sounded like screaming...hop on my back and we'll check it out!' Hero spread his wings and turned around.

Totodile lifted his sunglasses over his head and nodded before jumping on his back and holding tight. Hero took off into the sky.

Ludwig and Gilbert both gasp as they stop at the edge of a cliff.

"Crap! We are goners!" Gilbert gulped.

Ludwig grit his teeth. "We could battle...but I'm not sure how sturdy this cliff is...and that Ursaring looks pretty strong..."

Their was a rusting in the bushes and the Ursaring came out, growling and looking angry. He opened his mouth, charging an orange ball in his mouth.

Gilbert gulped. "It was nice knowing you West! It looks like this could be the end!"

Ludwig was trying to think of something. They couldn't jump off the cliff, the cliff wasn't sturdy enough for anymore weight either...could this be the end...?

"Braa..."

Ludwig blinked and looked around. "What...? Did you hear that...?"

Gilbert shook his head. "All I can hear is my life passing before my eyes! AND IT'S AWESOME!"

Ursaring was about to release a Hyper Beam, until he let out a cry and hit the ground.

The two brother open their eyes and jaws drop as they see Hero land in front of Them and Totodile hop off his back.

"Toto!" He looked back at them and lowwered his sunglasses over his eyes. 'Here to save the day!'

Gilbert cackled. "Looks like you guys found us! Glad you're okay! You guys can take on that Ursaring?"

Hero and Totodile looked at each other and nodded. The Ursaring stood up and shook his head. He let out a roar and growled.

Hero flapped his wings and went up in the air. His wing's glowed white and he flew at the wild Pokemon and hit him, sending him stumbling back. Totodile then used Water Gun to hit him in the face making him fall back on his back.

"Urrrrs!" The Ursaring stood up and shook his head. He huffed and walked away.

Ludwig sighed in relief. "Thank you, the both of you. Now lets go and find your trainers, as well as our Pokemon."

Hero and Totodile cried out happily and nodded.

Henry and Alfred were making a run for it somewhere not to far away. They were being chased by a bunch of Breedrill.

"YOU JUST HAD TO WAKE THEM UP DIDN'T YOU ALFRED?!" Henry looked at him.

"HEY I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE THERE! AND YOU WERE MESSING WITH THAT WEEDLE!"

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO HOLD HIM!" Henry waved his arms around.

The two stopped when they made it to a river. The water was very choppy and would easily carry them away down stream to a waterfall.

"Well looks like we're stuck...no place to go." Henry turns to Alfred and sniffles.

Alfred sniffles and looks at him. "I know...it was nice knowing you!" They hug each other and shake as the Beedrill drew closer. Then they stopped as a Flamethrower created a barrier between them.

The two blinked as they saw the Beedrill fly away. They looked over and saw Houndoom and Drilbur.

"HOUNDOOM!" Henry smiled and ran over to them.

"DRILBUR!" Alfred also ran over. They hugged both Pokemon.

"Thanks a whole bunch!" Henry sniffled and let go. "We were goners! Thanks a ton for saving us!"

Houndoom nodded to them. 'It was no trouble really.'

Drilbur grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

Henry chuckles and nods. "Now lets go find the others!" He stands.

The others agreed and they headed back out on the look out for everyone else.

Hero was looking around in the air and had spotted them heading back into the forest. He flew back to the others.

Ludwig looked up as he saw Hero flapping his wings and pointing in the direction of where he saw the others heading.

"Right! Lets go!" Ludwig ran into that direction, Gilbert behind him. Totodile was standing on Gilbert's shoulders.

Houndoom set his nose to the ground and sniffed around on the ground. He caught a familiar scent and started to growl, crouching down.

Henry and Alfred looked at each other.

"Hey what do you smell Houndoom?" Alfred asked.

Then a laughter broke out and then a rumbling could be heard. From the bushes came Taylor riding in a big black Van with the Team Rocket R on the side, the heavy duty wheels cutting through the forest terrain with ease. He held an intercom and spoke through it.

"You guys thought I was done?! Well I got this super special van! You wanna know one of the cool features? THIS!" He laughs and presses one of the buttons on the dashboard. Part of the roof of the car slid open and out came two mechanical arms, each with a hand that grabbed Houndoom and Drilbur.

Alfred and Henry both looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright! Growlithe! Use Flamethrower at the arms!" Henry threw his Pokeball and out came Growlithe who released a stream of fire from his mouth and aimed at the arms. When it hit nothing happened.

Taylor laughed and grinned. "HA! SAW THAT COMING! These babies are fire proof!"

Houndoom and Drilbur struggled and tried to get out of the grasp of the hands.

Alfred grit his teeth and threw his Pokeball. "Okay Larvitar! Come on! Use Stone Edge!"

Larvitar was released and when the white orbs that orbited around him, they turned to sharp grey stones that he fire at the arms that held Drilbur and Houndoom.

Taylor grinned and pressed another button, making the arms bend and move, avoiding the stones. "I AM PREPARED FOR ANYTHING! See ya losers! Time to give these babies to the boss!" He pressed the gas and started driving, nearly hitting Henry and Alfred who returned their Pokemon and jumped out of the way just in time.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Henry got up and started to try and chase him, but the van was to fast. He stopped when something rushed passed him.

"What was that...?" Henry tilted his head.

"Toto...!"

Henry blinked and quickly turned around to be tackled by his precious Pokemon. "TOTODILE! I MISSED YOU!" He hugged his Pokemon tight and grinned. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

Totodile rubbed his head against his chest and smiled at him. "Toto!" He smiled and sniffled at well. 'Henry! oh my gosh! I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're okay!'

"Glad you two are reunited~" Gilbert grinned at his friend.

Henry chuckles. "So glad you found him! Team Rocket got to Alfred and I, and he got Drilbur and Houndoom..."

Ludwig shook his head. "Don't worry...I think a certain someone has this..." He glanced at Alfred.

Alfred was confused for a minute. "Wait! You mean?" He grinned. "Come on! He's gonna need some back up!"

Taylor laughed and smiled. "I so beat those little punk brats!" He blinks and looks at his rear view mirror. "What is that...?"

'Don't worry! The air force is here!' Hero's wings started to glow white and he rushed at the arms which he easily cut through.

Taylor stopped the van and growled as Houndoom and Drilbur landed on the ground. He quickly got out and gripped his Pokeball. "You punk Pokemon! Just wait!" He laughed and threw his Pokeball. "Come on out Larvitar!"

With a flash his Larvitar came out. 'You guys are gonna regret this!'

The three Pokemon looked at each other.

"Drilbur!" Gilbert called out as they caught up.

'Gilbert...?' He looked back and smiled, waving his arms around. He ran up to him and jumped into his arms. 'Gilbert! I finally found you! Don't go missing on me again!' He looked up at him.

Gilbert cackled and grinned. "Don't worry. I got ya."

Ludwig glared as he stood behind Houndoom. "Are you ready Houndoom?"

He looked back at Ludwig and smirked. 'Do you even have to ask? Anyone despicable enough to steal Pokemon needs to be dealt with immediately. Lets go!' He growled and looked forward, ready to battle.

Ludwig smirks lightly, almost as if he knew exactly what his Pokemon was saying to him. "I think we have the same thought running through our heads. Now lets go! Shadow Ball!"

"HERO!" Alfred ran up to his Pokemon and smiled. "It's great to see you again buddy!"

'Alfred! I feel the same way!' He landed on the ground and smiled at him, rubbing his head against his chest as Alfred hugged him tight.

Houndoom opened his mouth wide and formed a purple and black ball of energy in his mouth and fired it at Larvitar.

"Dodge! Then use Headbutt!" Taylor called to his Pokemon.

Larvitar avoided the Shadow Ball and ran up to Houndoom, hitting him with his head.

Houndoom grit his teeth and stumbled back, shaking his head.

"That's alright! Now Houndoom! Use Flamethrower!" Houndoom released a stream of fire at Larvitar, hitting him dead on and making him fall on his back. "Now! Shadow Ball!"

Houndoom growled and opened his mouth, but instead of a ball of black and purple energy forming in his mouth, a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. He then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Larvitar.

"That...was Dark Pulse!" Ludwig blinked and smiled lightly. "Good job learning a new move Houndoom!"

Larvitar cried out as he was thrown back into Taylor who fell back and hit the ground. He growled as he returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

"You'll regret that!" He hurries into his van and quickly makes a U-Turn and revs the engine. "You're getting it now!"

The four looked at one another and lined up side by side, along with their Pokemon.

"Drilbur! Use Dig!" Drilbur formed himself into a drill and dug underground. He came back up in front of Gilbert and grinned. The ground under the van's wheels collapsed and he was stuck.

"Okay! Totodile! Water Gun!" Henry points forward.

"Houndoom! Dark Pulse!"

The two Pokemon released both their attacks. The attacks twirled around each other and combined into a super powerful attack.

Taylor gulped. "Oooohhhh crap-"

_BOOM_

The van exploded when it was hit and Taylor was sent flying off. "LOOKS LIKE I'M ROCKETING OFF! JUST WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME YOU BRAAAAAAATS-"

_Ding_

Ludwig looked down at Houndoom and hugged him around the neck. "It's good to have you back Houndoom."

'It's good to be back Ludwig.' He smiled at him and licked his cheek.

I do hope you enjoyed these translations. For now they shall be turned off again.

With their Pokemon found and returned, our heroes happily celebrated their return with their Pokemon too! Another hurdle jumped, and Taylor defeated yet again, our heroes continue their journey across the Johto region. What lies before them is still unknown! Continue reading to find out what happens next!


	27. Chapter 27: Tag Team Teamwork!

**Heeeeey everyone! What time is it? NEW CHAPTER TIME! :D So don't forget to review and such! I am sure you're going to enjoy this chapter! Awesome battle shall happen! That's all I'm gonna say xD So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

The gang had found a Pokemon Center to rest their Pokemon in. Henry decided to give Professor Romulus a call.

The Pokemon Professor was enjoying a nice hot plate of pasta. He blinks as his video phone started ringing and he answered. "CIAO! HENRY! It's been awhile! How are things? Good I hope?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah! Things are awesome! I met some new friends, and caught some new Pokemon! I have a Growlithe and a Sandile!"

Romulus chuckled and nodded. "Sounds like you're full of stories and things to share! Sounds like fun. I'm glad you're journey is going to well. You know Vladimir checked in with me earlier. He might even be in the same area. So you might see him! Make sure to be nice if you do." He chuckles.

Henry groaned softly. "Yeeaahhh...I'll uh...try. Gotta go Professor! I'll talk to you later!"

He nodded and smiled. "I'll talk to you later! Continue to prosper and learn on your journey!" He laughs and hangs up.

Henry chuckled and hung up. He walked over to the front desk where Nurse Joy had set out the tray with his Pokeballs on it.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Henry smiles and puts two of his Pokeballs on his belt. He pressed the small button, making Totodile's Pokeball grow bigger. "Come on out buddy!" He released Totodile who smiled up at him and waved his arms around. Henry chuckles and picks him up.

"Well well well~" An all to familiar voice called out behind Henry, making him flinch.

"Oh no...it can't be..." He turned around to see Vladimir standing behind him.

Vlad smirked at him and laughed. "Well I didn't think you'd make it this far. Lose any Gym battles yet?"

Henry narrowed his eyes. "No! I have won two Gym Battles so far! Me and my friends are on our way to our third gym battle!"

He raised a brow. "Oh? You're only on your way to your THIRD gym battle? I already have three gym badges." He smirked and took out his Badge case and showed him.

Henry and Totodile blink and look at them. "We-well...that's okay I guess, but next time we meet I'm going to have way more than you!" He glares lightly at him.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Suuuure. That'll be the day. Now if you will excuse me I have to meet my friend outside."

Henry huffs. "Well I do too!"

The two were glaring at each other as they walked out the Pokemon Center and were met with Alfred and Arthur yelling at each other.

"And just you wait Big Brows! I am going to beat you so hard you wouldn't know what happened!" Alfred was gritting his teeth.

"Oh? An idiot like you? Beating me? HA! I highly doubt that!"

Henry went over and pulled back Alfred and Vladimir went and pulled back Arthur.

"Hey calm down Arthur! He's not worth it! Come on. We have better places to be."

Henry and Alfred blinked and looked at each other.

"Wait! You two are traveling together?!" Henry looked a bit surprised.

Vlad nodded. "Why of course. We have a lot in common and we were both going the same way."

Gilbert snorted. "Both of your rivals traveling together...who would have guessed that would happen?"

"So...this was the guy who you said you were traveling with..." Alfred rubbed his chin. He then got an idea. "Hey! Since you're both friends or whatever how about we have a Tag Battle!"

Henry blinks and grins. "Yeah! That sounds great! A Tag Battle! That way we can show you guys just how strong we've gotten!"

Arthur and Vladimir looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright. You wankers have yourself a deal. A Tag Battle it is then." He crossed his arms.

"But I have to warn you, this isn't our first Tag Battle. We are pretty good at this." Vlad smirked.

The four locked eyes with each other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

They picked a spot behind the Pokemon Center where a battle field was set up. Ludwig cleared his throat.

"This is a Tag Battle! Each Trainer shall use One Pokemon! Whichever side has both Pokemon unable to battle is declared the loser! Let the battle begin!"

Gilbert whistled and was cheering on the sidelines. Totodile also cheered as he sat with Gilbert.

"Alright! We aren't playing any games! Lets show them everything we've got! Sandile! I choose you!" Henry threw his Pokeball.

"Alright! If Henry's attacking from the land then I will attack from the air! Lets go Hero!" Alfred threw his Pokeball.

Vlad smirked. "Lets go Arthur! Lets show them just how strong we are when we work together! Lampent! Come on out!" He throws his Pokeball.

Arthur nodded and took out a Pokeball. "Alright! Lets go mate! Sableye! Lets go!" He throws his Pokeball.

With four flashes from four different Pokeballs, their Pokemon were sent out.

"Sand! Sandile!" Sandile scratched his feet against the ground, raring to go, his shyness disappearing as per usual.

Alfred chuckles. "Sandile sure is a whole different Pokemon when he's battling. To think he's so shy around people."

Henry chuckles and nods. "I know. He's really serious when it comes to battling. Now lets do this!"

Alfred grins and winks. "Heck yeah! Hero! Lets start this off with a Wing Attack!"

"Braviary!" Hero's wings started to glow white and he flew Sableye.

"Okay Sableye! Dodge than use Thunder Punch!" Sableye snickered and jumped up in the air and when he was over Hero, his fist was surrounded by yellow sparks and grows into a ball of electrical energy. He punches down on Hero electrocuting him and making him fall to the ground.

"No! Hero! Are you okay?!" Alfred called to his Pokemon.

"Bra-brav..." Hero stood up and shook his head. He took off into the air, moving back next to Sandile.

Gilbert flinched slightly. "Sheesh...That Thunder Punch was super effective...You can do it guys!" He whistles.

"Toto!" Totodile cheered as well, waving his arms around.

"Lampent! Use Energy Ball!" Lampent forms a green ball of energy between his arms and holds the energy ball over his head before throwing it down at Sandile.

"Quick! Dig!" Sandile quickly jumped and dived into the ground, the attack missed, hitting the ground behind him.

"Okay Hero! Now use Peck on Lampent!" Hero flew at Lampent and began to peck at him with his sharp beak.

Lampent cried out and moved back.

"Alright Sandile! Time to use Crunch on Sableye while Hero is taking care of Lampent!" Sandile came out of the ground behind Sableye, mouth opened wide, and teeth glowing white.

"Okay Sableye! Dodge and use Water Pulse!"

"Sasasasasa~" Sableye swiftly moved out of the way of Sandile, making him miss and hit the ground, sliding forward a bit. He formed a ball of blue energy between his hands and smirked at Sandile before throwing it at him.

"Sandile get out of the way!" Henry knew the move was going to be super effective!

"Sand...!" The ball then explodes into a wave of water that hits Sandile and washes over him.

Henry grit his teeth. "SANDILE! Are you okay?!"

Hero looked down at Sandile who was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed. The Pokemon groaned and opened his eyes before standing and stomping his feet.

"Well...I will admit. That Sandile sure is stubborn and won't go down easily...just like someone else I know." Vlad smirked.

Henry smirked back. "He is a strong! Just like his trainer!"

"You got that right! Hero! Lets show them we're strong too! Time for Rock Slide!" Hero spread his wings and cried out. White rings of energy appeared in the sky then big grey boulders started to fall from them.

Henry and Alfred fist pounded each other.

Gilbert stood up and whistled. "GO YOU TWO! BEAT THOSE LOSERS!"

Totodile jumped and cheered. "TOTODILE!"

Vlad and Arthur stood their, arms crossed. When the boulders stopped falling and disappeared, the other two Pokemon were standing there, having dodged all of them.

The two other trainers and their Pokemon were surprised and dumbfounded that they dodged all those boulders.

"Okay...minor set back..." Henry rubbed the back of his neck.

Arthur set his hands on his hips. "Now it's our turn. Sableye! Time to use Power Gem on Hero!"

"And you Lampent, focus on Sandile and use Shadow Ball!"

"Laaaaamp!" Lampent formed a ball of black and purple energy between his arms and fired it at Sandile.

Sandile went wide eyed and dug into the ground, avoiding it.

The red gem stone on Sableye's chest glows red and he fires a pale pink beam of energy, with a bright white energy around it, at Hero.

"Brav!" Hero flew out of the way and looked back at Sableye.

"Again Sableye!" The gem started to glow red again. But before he could fire Sandile came up from the ground and snapped his jaw around his arm.

"Sabl!" Sableye was surprised and the glowing disappeared.

"Alright Sandile! Good job!" Henry grinned.

Arthur grit his teeth. "I forgot about him..."

"Don't worry. I'll get him off. Lampent! Use Energy Ball!" Lampent formed a green ball of energy between his arms and fires it at Sandile.

"Now let go!" Henry smirks and Sandile let go of Sandile and the Energy Ball hit Sableye making him cry out and fall back.

"No! Sableye! Dang it! That bloody Sandile! I didn't think he had a strategy!" Arthur stomped his foot.

"He really must have learned a few things..." Vlad grit his teeth.

"Okay Hero NOW!" Alfred grinned.

Vlad blinked and went wide eyed. "LAMPET BEHIND YOU!"

Lampent turned around, only to get hit by Hero's Wing Attack. He spun in the air and crashed into Sableye, sending the two to the ground.

Alfred and Henry laughed and bumped chests then high-fived.

"Duuude! That was so sweet! Setting up Sableye like that?! GENIUS!" Alfred smiled at his tag team partner.

Henry laughed and nodded. "And you with your sneak attack while Lampent was distracted?! TOTALLY boss! We make a good team~" Henry winks.

Alfred nods. "Oh yeah~ We are so winning this."

Arthur grit his teeth. "That's it...no more playing nice."

Vlad nodded. "You're right. Time to bring out the big guns."

Lampent and Sableye both got up and were prepared to bring it all.

"Sableye! Thunder Punch on Hero!"

"You Lampent! Energy Ball!"

Sableye's fist was surrounded by yellow sparks and forms a ball of electrical energy. He jumped at Hero and tried punching him, Hero flew up out of the way.

Lampent formed a green ball of energy between his arms and Sandile was getting ready to dodge, but when Lampent threw Energy Ball he was aiming for Hero.

"Brav!" Hero's eyes went wide and didn't know the attack was aimed at him! He was hit and cried out as he fell from the sky and to the ground. He shook his head."Bravi...ary..." He rolled on his feet and shook his head.

Alfred blinked. "What the?! I thought...they BOTH aimed for Hero?!"

"Yeah...Vlad didn't say WHO to aim for...we assumed it was Sandile...oh this just got harder..." Henry scratched his head.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "Man...they are just playing mind games now...if they start using that strategy they won't know when to dodge or how to counter..."

Totodile looked a bit worried. "Toto..."

"Sableye, now it's time for Water Pulse!" Sableye formed a blue ball of energy between his hands and threw it. It headed towards Sandile who gets prepared for the attack but it the energy ball went up and exploded, causing a wave to hit Hero.

Alfred grit his teeth. "I don't know how much longer Hero can hold out..."

"Lampent! Shadow Ball!" Lampent formed a black and purple ball of energy between his arms and fired it at Sandile who cried out as he was hit and was lying on the ground.

Henry grit his teeth. "I'm sure Sandile won't be able to hold out much longer either..."

"Lampent Now time to use Confuse Ray!" Lampent fires six golden orbs at both Sandile and Hero. The orbs surround them and latch onto their bodies, growing bigger and enveloping them. They explode and the two looked around, confused.

"No! Sandile! Come on! Snap out of it! Try using Crunch!" Henry gripped his hair.

Sandile looked around and jumped up, his teeth glowing and bit down on Hero's leg, making him cry out and fly around, trying to shake him off. He flew straight into the ground not sure where he was going.

Alfred gripped his hair. "Hero no! Come on!"

Both Pokemon were on the ground, groaning and tried standing.

"Now to finish this. Sableye! Power Gem!" Arthur smirked.

"Sasasasa~" Sableye's red gem on his chest started to glow and fired the pale pink beam of energy at them both, hitting them dead on. Both Pokemon cried out when they were hit.

When the smoke from the attack cleared, both Pokemon were on their back passed out.

Ludwig raised his left arm. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Arthur and Vladimir are the victors!"

Vlad cheered and smiled as he ran up to Lampent. "You did an excellent job Lampent~" He winks. "You showed them! I'm very proud of you!"

"Lampent!" Lampent was happy and floated around Vlad happily.

Arthur walked up to Sableye and got down on one knee and smiled at him. "You were smashing out there Sableye. You showed them what for! I knew you were the right choice!"

"Sasasasa~!" Sableye grinned at him and nodded, flexing his muscles.

Totodile looked down and crossed his arms. "Toto..."

Gilbert sighed and crossed his arms. "Man...I can't believe they lost...those two sure are good."

Henry took out Sandile's Pokeball. "You did a great job out there Sandile. Don't worry! We'll train harder and show them who's boss next time! You deserve a nice long rest. Now return."

"Saaand..." He groaned softly before he was put back in his Pokeball.

Alfred grinned. "You were really valiant out there Hero! I'm also proud of you. We will get them next time for sure! Promise!"

"Braaaaviary..." He looked at Alfred and nodded before being taken back into his Pokeball.

Vlad sighed and shook his head. "See? If neither of you can beat us one on one, what makes you think you can beat us when we're working as a team? Maybe once you mature some more you'll beat us."

Arthur nodded. "He's right. Maybe learn something called strategy and you'll be ready to challenge us again.

Henry huffed and crossed his arms. "We will challenge you again! Just you wait! Right Alfred? We'll challenge to ANOTHER Tag Battle!"

Alfred nodded, glaring a bit at them both. "He's right! We'll show you!"

The other two glared right back. The tension was thick and one could feel it. Totodile ran over and stood next to Henry and glared.

"We'll be waiting. Until next time. Lets go Arthur." Vlad turned on his heel and started to walk away.

Arthur stuck his tongue out before following Vlad and leaving.

Henry growls. "Man they tick me off!"

"We just have to train extra hard!" Alfred has a fiery determination in his eyes.

"Kesese~!" He puts his arms around the shoulders of his friends. "I know you two will beat those stuck up losers next time!" He grins.

"Thanks Gilbert." Henry chuckles.

"Yeah thanks dude!" Alfred smiles.

"Ja. I know you two can do it. You were close. Just train harder and I know you will beat them. You're both strong and skilled trainers." Ludwig cleared his throat and looked a bit off to the side.

The two grin up at Ludwig. Nice to know he thinks they're skilled trainers.

With a new goal to reach for both Henry and Alfred, they head back inside the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed. They were going to beat their rivals for sure! New determination was formed and their journey continues. Tune in next time to see what thrilling adventure happens next!


	28. Chapter 28: Unlikely Friends

**HELLO EVERYONE! it's that special time when I update a chapter and here is that chapter! I hope all you trainers will enjoy it and all that. Make sure to review and such. Always does my heart good when you do! Have any questions? Comments? Concerns?**

A new and it's time for a new adventure! Previously, Henry and Alfred had a Tag Battle against their rivals. They lost, but that only made them want to train even harder! They set up for lunch and the two thought it was time for a training session.

"Okay Hero WIng Attack lets go!" Hero's wings started to glow white and he flew at Sandile.

"Waaait...waaaaaaaaaait...NOW!" Sandile quickly dig into the ground.

Hero flew back up and looked down at the ground.

"Okay now! Time to use Crunch!" Sandile shot out of the ground, mouth open wide. His teeth started to glow white. Then yellow sparks started to surround his teeth and they started glowing a yellow color. He bit down on Hero's tail feathers.

Hero got a shocking surprise as he was shocked and started falling towards the ground.

"HERO LIFT UP! You're going to hit the ground!" Hero's eyes shot open and he spread out his wings. Sandile let him go and dropped to the ground. Hero landed on the ground, a bit surprised to be shocked.

Henry chuckles and grins. "Looks like you learned Thunder Fang buddy! I think that's good for today."

Alfred nods. "That was a good spar battle. Right Hero?"

He smiled and nodded. "Brav! Braviary!"

Sandile went back to his timid nature and went over to Henry and hid behind his legs.

Henry chuckles. "Awh come on Sandile. It's okay. It's only Alfred. That was a good battle though. Right?"

Sandile looked up at him then at Hero and nodded. "Sa-Sandile...!"

Henry picked him up and rubbed his nose on his snout making him laugh and smile. "Now you go on and eat with the others." He sets him down and Sandile walks over to his bowl of Pokemon food.

"You too Hero." Alfred smiled and walked up to Hero and rubbed his head.

Hero rubbed his head against his hand and went over to his bowl of Pokemon food and started to eat.

Alfred and Henry sat down at a picnic table that was placed there for travelers.

"Man if we keep training like this we'll become stronger in no time!" Henry chuckles and grins.

Alfred nods, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. "Oh yeah!" He chews and swallows. "We're gonna be stronger in no time!"

Gilbert grins. "Oh yeah? Well I wanna have a friendly battle with one of you. I need to give Drilbur some training time. I've been working with Rhydon and Poochy mostly."

Alfred winks. "Hey I'll take you up on that offer! Need to give Charmander some more training time myself."

"You think he's ready to battle a Pokemon like Drilbur?" Ludwig raised a brow and looked at him.

Alfred nods. Yeah! He will gain some real good experience and I think he will want the challenge." Alfred grins.

"Okay. He is still pretty young and I am just making sure you know what you're doing..." Ludwig took a bite of his wurst.

"PFfttt! I know what I'm doing! Don't worry about it." He chuckles.

Charmander was eating his Pokemon food happily, sitting between Totodile and Drilbur.

Drilbur ate the last of his food and looked down and saw his bowl was empty. He looked next to him and saw Charmander's bowl. He smirked a bit and tapped Charmander on the shoulder.

"Char...?" He looked at him.

"Drilbur! Dril!" He pointed up towards the sky to distract him.

Charmander looked over and tilted his head. "Char?!"

Drilbur snickered and reached over to try and sneak a few pieces of his food but got a face full of Water Gun when Totodile noticed him.

"Toto! Totodile!" He stood up and glared at him.

"Drilbur! Dril!" Drilbur shook his head and glared at him.

Charmander blinked and looked between them. "Char? Charmander! Char!" He waved his arms around.

Henry looked over at the two Pokemon. "I think Totodile and Drilbur are about to fight..."

Charmander had taken a step back. Totodile narrowed his eyes and let loose a Water Gun.

Drilbur jumped out of the way and the attack hit Houndoom on the side of the head. He blinked and shook his head. He looked at Totodile and growled.

"Toto!" He sweatdropped and waved his arms. He pointed at Drilbur who was laughing pretty hard.

Houndoom didn't see what was so funny and opened his mouth, a black and purple ball forming in his mouth. He fired it at Drilbur who cried out as he was hit and was now on his back.

"DRILBUR!" He stood up and shook his head. His body then turned into a Drill. He then rotates quickly and charges at Houndoom while floating through the air.

Houndoom growled and jumped out of the way, causing Drilbur to crash into the back of Granbull and making her fall over.

Drilbur landed on the ground and blinked as he saw he hit the wrong Pokemon. He looked at Houndoom and glared. He was about to try again when he saw a Shadow looming over him. He alowly turned around and looked up at the angry Granbull.

"Drill..?" He gulped.

"GRANBULL!" One of her paws glows a light blue and a swirl of energy surrounds it. She punches Drilbur, sending him back a few feet and freezing him. The frozen Pokemon slid across the ground and stopped in front of Totodile who pointed and laughed.

"HEY HEY HEY! What's going on here?!" Henry walked over and looked at them all. "What the?! How did that happen to Drilbur?!"

Growlithe used Flamethrower to thaw out Drilbur who shook his head.

"Okay dudes. Who started this whole thing?" Alfred crossed his arms.

"Drilbur! Dril!" Drilbur pointed to Totodile.

Totodile looked surprised and pointed back Drilbur. "TOTO! TOTODILE!" The two glared at each other and pressed their foreheads together, pushing against each other.

"Hey hey hey!" Henry picked up Totodile.

"Calm down you two!" Gilbert picked up Drilbur. "Sheesh you two really don't like each other much do ya?"

"Dril! Drilbur dril!" He crossed his arms and pouts a bit.

Henry shakes his head. "Now you two need to learn how to work together...and I think I know the perfect way to do that~" He grins and laughs.

Totodile looked up at him and tilted his head. Henry chuckled and set down his Pokemon.

Henry motioned for Gilbert to come closer. Gilbert set down Drilbur and came closer.

Henry whispered in his ear and Gilbert grinned and nodded. Then they motioned for Alfred and Ludwig to come over. When they did they told them the plan and nodded.

"Okay guys! Return!" Henry called back Growlithe and Sandile.

"You guys too! Return." Gilbert grins and returns all of his Pokemon.

Alfred and Ludwig returned their had packed up their set up and Henry smiles.

"Okay! So are you guys ready?" He looked at his friends, hands on his hips.

The other three nodded and Henry chuckled lightly.

Totodile hopped on Henry's shoulders and looked at them a bit confused. Then Gilbert moved next to Henry and they locked eyes with Ludwig and Alfred.

"One more training session for the day! A Tag Battle~" Henry crossed his arms and chuckles.

Gilbert grinned and cackled. "This time we are going to switch it up! Me and Henry vs you two!"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja that sounds gut. Always nice to switch things up a bit."

Alfred laughed and grinned. "Sweet~! You and me Lud! I bet we can beat them too!"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Possibly...but for now lets just get this started."

They stood a good distance apart and each grabbed a Pokeball, except for Henry who pointed forward. "Lets go Totodile!"

"Toto!" He smiled and handed Henry his sunglasses before jumping off his shoulders and running forward.

Gilbert cackled and threw his Pokeball. "Lets go Drilbur!"

With a flash out came Drilbur. "DRIIIILLLLL!" He looked determined and looked over at Totodile and the two glared at each other.

"Hey! You two are going to HAVE to work together if you want to win!" Henry crossed his arms.

"He's right. This is a tag battle. Meaning it's a two on two match." Gilbert nodded. "Now you're going to have to work together if you want to win.

Alfred chuckles. "We so got this." He threw his Pokeball. "Lets go!" With a flash out came Charmander.

"Don't get over confident." Ludwig threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Doduo.

Henry and Alfred looked at each other. "Now lets go."

Gilbert grinned and nodded. "Alright Drilbur! Use Drill Run on Charmander!"

"Drilbur!" He formed himself into a drill and starts spinning like one too and charges at Charmander.

"Charmander! Move! Now!" Alfred called to his surprised looking Pokemon.

"CHAR!" Charmander jumped out of the way, just barely avoiding him.

"Doduo! Time to use peck!" Doduo ran up to Totodile and started pecking at him with both beaks.

Totodile stumbled back and shook his head when the pecking finally stopped.

"It's okay Totodile! Now come on! Use Water Gun!"

Totodile inhaled deeply and released a spiraling stream of water from his mouth. Doduo jumped out of the way, causing the Water Gun to hit Drilbur who was behind her.

"DRIL!" Drilbur fell back and stood up, glaring at Totodile. "DRILBUR DRIL!" He thinks Totodile did that on purpose.

"TOTODIL! TOTO!" Totodile glared back, saying it was an accident and he should be paying more attention.

"HEY YOU TWO! Come on! We are in the middle of a battle!" Henry waved his arms around.

"Hey come on! This is NOT awesome you guys! Please!? Try and get along!?" Gilbert begged, grasping his hands together.

The two Pokemon continued to glare at one another.

Alfred and Ludwig both sweatdropped, along with their Pokemon.

"Uh...okay! Charmander! Use Ember!" Charmander opened his mouth and shot out bolts of fire from it.

The two glaring Pokemon looked over at the bolts of fire and were struck by them, causing them to cry out and stumble back.

"Come on guys! Get your head in the game!" Henry groaned and gripped his head. "Totodile! Crunch on Doduo!"

Totodile nodded and ran up to the two headed Pokemon, mouth open and teeth glowing.

"Doduo! Agility now! Then use Headbutt!" Doduo seemingly vanished, causing Totodile to miss and land on the ground. He blinked and looked around.

"Toto?" He rubbed his head. Doduo appeared behind him and hit him with both heads making him cry out and hit the ground again.

"Drilbur! You use Dig!" Drilbur formed into a drill and spun around, digging into the ground.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, looking at the ground. "Stay vigilant! Keep your eyes peeled! Watch the ground!"

"Chaaar..." Charmander looked at the ground, scanning the area, trying to figure out where Drilbur was going to come up. Charmanders gaze snapped right under his feet where he felt the ground start to break up under him and quickly jumped out of the way as Driulbur drilled upwards.

"Dril!?" He landed on the ground and looked around.

"Tackle Charmander!" Alfred pointed forward.

Charmander ran up to Drilbur and rammed himself into him. Drilbur fell back and hit the ground, sliding against it.

"Come on Drilbur get up! Man that Charmander sure is smart, especially for a young one too..." Gilbert rubbed his chin, trying to think of a way to take him down.

Alfred grins and laughs. "I know right?!"

Totodile landed on Drilbur as he was thrown by Doduo. The two groaned and looked at one another.

"Toto?" He looked at Drilbur. He didn't mean to land on him and was wondering if he was okay for the most part.

Drilbur nodded. "Dril..." He was alright, for the most part.

"Okay Charmander! Use Ember while they're down!" Alfred grinned.

Charmander opened his mouth and inhaled deeply and instead of releasing bolts of fire, he released a stream of fire at the two, causing them to cry out as they were hit.

Alfred blinked and jumped up. "YES! YOU LEARNED FLAMETHROWER! GOOD JOB CHARMANDER!" He laughed and hit his heels together.

Charmander blinked and waved his arms around happily. "Char! Charmander!"

Totodile and Drilbur coughed out smoke and stood up.

"It's okay Totodile! Shake it off buddy. Lets go! Come on! I know you can win! Just work together with Drilbur!"

Totodile looked at Drilbur. "Toto?" He held out his hand.

Drilbur looked at him and smirked, gripping his hand lightly in his claws and nodding. "Dril!"

Gilbert cackled. "That's the spirit! Now come on! Drilbur! Metal Claw on Doduo!"

Drilburs claws started to glow a metallic grey and he ran at Doduo.

"Charmander! Block it! Use Flamethrower!"

Charmander jumped in front of her and released a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Totodile! Douse those flames!" Totodile jumped up behind Drilbur and released a spiraling stream of water from his mouth, putting out the fire.

Drilbur jumped up and slashed at Doduo making her cry out and fall back, hitting the ground.

"Doduo! Are you alright?" Ludwig called to his Pokemon. She stood up and shook both of her heads. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Do!" Doduo runs at Totodile at a fast speed, leaving a white trail behind her.

"Totodile! Move!" Totodile flew back as he was tackled and hit the ground.

"To-Toto..." He panted and tried lifting up.

Drilbur looked back at him and then ran over. "Drilbur! Dril!" He looked down at Totodile and helped him up. "Dril! Drilbur, Dril drilbur." He looked determined, a fire in his eyes, he had a plan and he was going to need his help.

Totodile looked at him and nodded. "Toto!" He grinned at him and nodded.

Henry and Gilbert looked at each other and tilted their head's.

"Hey do you know what they are planning...?" Henry scratched his head.

Gilbert shrugged. "No clue, but I guess it's something good...or at least I hope it is. I think we should trust them."

Henry nodded and smiled as he looked at his Pokemon. "You're right. I think we should. Go get 'em guys!"

Drilbur grinned and looked back at Gilbert. "Dril!" He stretched out his claws.

Gilbert blinks and than grins. "I see what you want me to do! Alright! Lets go! Metal Claw!"

"DRIL!" Drilbur's claws start glowing a metallic grey. He ran up to Doduo and swiped his claws at her.

"Dodge!" She jumped up and over his head.

Totodile inhaled and released a spiraling stream of water, knocking her down from the air and falls back to the ground, landing on her feet. She shook her heads and Drilbur came up behind her and scratched her with his claws making her cry out and fall over.

"Metal Claw one more time!" Gilbert grins. "Time to finish her off!"

"Drilbuuur!" Drilbur jumped up and was about to slash at her one more time with his glowing metallic grey claws.

"Flamethrower now!" Charmander released a stream of fire from his mouth, hitting Drilbur and making him fall to the ground.

Doduo shook her heads and stood up.

"Drilbur! You okay?" Gilbert called out to his Pokemon.

Drilbur stood up and panted, shaking his head.

Henry nods. "Okay Gilbert. We have to attack together. One combined attack!"

Gilbert nods and grins. "Right!"

Alfred looked at Ludwig. "We need to attack together too! Are you ready?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja! I am ready. Lets do this."

"Drilbur! Drill Run!" Gilbert called out.

"Totodile! Water Gun!"

"Charmander! Flamethrower!"

"Doduo! Quick Attack!"

First, Drilbur formed into a drill and started to spin and charge at the others, floating above the ground. Totodile released his spiraling stream of water that surrounded Drilbur, his body was now surrounded by the water.

Then Doduo started to run at him with fast speed, a white streak behind her. Charmander released his stream of fire that enveloped Doduo. She was now surrounded by the fire.

The two Pokemon collided causing a explosion and all four Pokemon to be thrown back by the force of the the colliding attacks. The trainers coughed and held their arm over their face.

When the smoke cleared, all Pokemon were left knocked out on the ground.

Henry blinks and rubs the back of his head. "Well...looks like they're all, well unable to battle?"

Alfred chuckles lightly. "Looks like a tie to me!"

Totodile sat up and shook his head. "Toto...Totodiiiile..."

Drilbur sat up and shook his head. "Driiiiil."

The two looked at each other and blinked. They both smirked at each other and shook each others hands and nodded, a new found respect for one another.

They stood up and Drilbur helped up Doduo. Totodile held out his hand for Charmander. The fire type blinked and smiled as he took it and stood up.

"Totodile. Toto." He nodded and patted him on the head, telling him he did a good job for a young Pokemon.

Charmander smiled at him. "Charmander!" He hugged Totodile.

The trainers smile and chuckle as they watch their Pokemon.

With Totodile and Drilbur being better friends, Charmander learning a new move, and their Pokemon gaining more experience in a battle, our heroes consider this a good day. They continue their journey to Goldenrod where new adventures await them!


	29. Chapter 29: Stark Stadium Challenge!

**IT'S THE MOST MAGICAL TIIIIIME OF THE WEEEEEK! Now it's time for a new chapter! xD Hope everyone enjoys~ I am sure you're all going to enjoy this chapter and the other ones following it! DOn't forget to review and all that.**

It was a nice sunny day and the group had found a city to rest in for a bit. They were enjoying a nice lunch at a cafe, sitting outside at a table with an umbrella over it.

Totodile was happily eating his Pokemon food while the others enjoyed their food.

"So what's this city called again Ludbro?" Alfred asked, eating a fry.

"We are currently in Stark City. " He said whilst picking up a piece of wurst with his fork.

"Well I gotta say! It's pretty nice and I am enjoying my stay." Gilbert cackles and takes a sip of his juice.

"Henry?" A soft voice called out.

Henry blinks and looks around until he spots a familiar shy looking boy with short brown hair. Henry blinks and smiles.

"Hey! Toris! What's up?!" He waves and laughs.

"Hey Henry who's that?" Alfred leaned over.

Henry stands up and puts his arm over the others shoulder as he gets closer. "This here is Toris! I met him way back in Violet City! He also has a Totodile named Aleksy, and well...we sort of got them mixed up..."

Totodile nodded. "Toto!" He set his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Really? Than is that actually YOUR Totodile?!" Gilbert looked over at Totodile who looked at him and tilted his head.

Henry chuckles. "Of course it is! We got our rightful Pokemon back. No worries~" He winks.

Toris rubs the back of his neck. "Well...you don't have to worry about that NOW."

Henry blinked and looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Totodile tilted his head. "Totodile...?"

"Well...my Totodile, Aleksy, evolved into a Croconaw...I'm surprised yours hasn't." He rubs the back of his neck.

Gilbert whistled. "Wow! A Croconaw, huh? Sounds pretty cool." He chuckles.

Alfred blinks. "Hey what's a Croconaw?"

Henry clears his throat. "Well. A Croconaw is the first evolution stage of Totodile."

Ludwig nods. "Ja bet I have never seen one up close...mind if we see it?"

Toris blinks and nods. "Sure! I don't see why not."

Henry chuckles and takes a step back. Totodile hopped down from the table.

Toris took a Pokeball off from his belt and threw it up. "Come on out Aleksy!"

With a flash out came a Pokemon with a blue and yellow body. Croconaw had three clusters of red spikes on its body. Black markings surround its red eyes. Its lower jaw is yellow and pronounced, and its chest has a yellow pattern resembling a spotted animal skin.

Alfred took out his Pokedex. _Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly. _

Totodile blinked and walked up to Aleksy and tilted his head. "Toto?"

"Croc? Croconaw!" Aleksy smiled at him and waved his arms around.

"Totodile!" He smiled and lifted his sunglasses over his eyes and crosses his arms.

"He looks so much more confident now." Henry chuckles. "He was a shy guy himself like his trainer."

Toris chuckles lightly and rubs the back of his head. "Well when he evolved he got a real confident boost. And...I'm more confident myself."

Henry pats his back. "Well that's good to hear! Now let me introduce you to my friends! This is Ludwig, our expert navigator." He winks.

Ludwig waved a bit. "Nice to meet you Toris."

"Then we have Gilbert."

Gilbert cackled and grins. "Hallo to you Toris! I am the AWESOME Gilbert."

Toris sweatdropped. "Uh...nice to meet you, I guess..."

"And lastly we have Alfred!" Henry chuckles.

Alfred grinned and waved. "S'up dude? Any friend of Henry's is a friend of mine!"

Toris smiled and nodded. "Very nice to meet you Alfred."

"Hey you wanna join us for lunch?" Henry asked.

"Well...I would love to but I'm heading over to Stark Stadium. They are holding their annual Grand Challenge."

Henry blinked and the others did as well. "Grand Challenge? Can you please explain?" Henry asked a bit curiously.

"Well...their is a Challenge held at Stark Stadium where you have a chance of winning a special grand prize. It's a battle competition and whoever wins gets some sort of prize. It's different each time. Registration just opened."

Alfred, Henry, and Gilbert look at Ludwig.

He blinked. "What?"

"Aren't you going to say something like. 'We don't have time to waste, lets go you morons!'" Henry did his best Ludwig impression.

He blinked and shook his head. "Why would I do that? We aren't in any rush. I say we do it. I'm excited myself."

The three cheered and laughed.

"Than what are we waiting for?! LETS GO!" Gilbert pointed and laughed.

"TOTODILE! TOTOTOTODIIIIILE!" He jumped up and down, kicking his feet in the air.

"Croc!" He flexed his muscles and smiled as he looked as Toris.

They all went to Stark Stadium which was close by. Their were a few stands set up for people to register. They stood in line and got their paperwork.

They sat down at a near by table and filled out the paper.

"Okay so it says for each round you are suppose to use one Pokemon." Ludwig said out loud.

Henry nods. "So one Pokemon...but it says you don't have to use the same one Pokemon each round! Sweeet~" He smiles.

Alfred grinned. "This sounds like it's gonna be so much fun!"

Gilbert looked at his form and nodded. "Ja! This will be SO awesome~ I plan on winning too! Kesesese~!"

Henry snorts. "Not if I beat you first!"

Alfred laughs. "I think you're both being delusional! I'm the one who's gonna be winning! My Pokemon are pretty powerful you know." He smiles.

Ludwig shook his head. "Honestly. I think if anyone has a chance of winning it will be me."

Before anyone could say anything else a smoke bomb was thrown down and they coughed. A laughter was heard and the flapping of a cape could be heard.

"I think I have the better chance of winning here! For I am the Pokemon Stone Master!" Allen grinned and laughed.

Alfred blinks and chuckles. "Hey Allen. It's been awhile!"

Henry nods. "Nice to see you again. How are you doing?"

Allen chuckles. "Yooo! I am doin pretty good." He grins. "About ready to beat everyone with my new cool Pokemon."

"Well you'll have to beat me first! And I plan on giving it my all!" Henry pumps his fist in the air.

Totodile does the same and nods. "Toto!"

Allen laughs. "You have may have beaten me ONCE but that's not happening again! Just you watch! Now if you will excuse me I have some business to take care of!" With a flutter of his cape he was off again.

"He sure is a weird one..." Ludwig muttered.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"If you haven't already, please return forms back to any stand please. The Grand Challenge shall be beginning soon. Please wait in the Pokemon Center for further instruction." The voice over the loud speaker spoke out.

The four got up and returned the forms to a near by stand and walked to the Pokemon Center and decided to refresh their Pokemon while they were there.

They sat down, antsy to get this started. They could see people starting to walk to Stark Stadium.

"You guys know what Pokemon you're going to be using first?" Henry looked at his friends.

"Oh yeah! I for sure know who I'm going to use first! But it's a super secret." Alfred winks and chuckles.

Gilbert grins. "I know my first choice too!"

Ludwig rubs his chin. "I do have an idea who I'm going to use first but I am not all that sure as of right now to be honest..."

Henry rubs the back of his neck. "I know the feeling there Ludwig. You're not alone."

Totodile looked up at him and pat his arm. "Dile. Toto." He nodded.

Henry smiles and picks him up, holding him to his chest.

"You excited buddy?" He chuckles lightly.

Totodile looked up at him and smiled. "Toto~" He grinned up at him.

"Hey! Bro!" Henry's sister, Liz grinned and walked to him.

Henry blinks and smiles. "Sis!"

Gilbert groans and slouches in his chair. "Oh great...look what the cat dragged in."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Oh it's SUCH a pleasure seeing you too."

Gilbert stuck out his tongue.

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "So you here for the Grand Challenge huh?"

She nods and winks. "Of course I am~! I plan on winning too!"

Gilbert laughs and stands up. "Oh? Well to bad that dream is about to be crushed by the awesome me! So you might as well drop out now!"

Liz laughs and shakes his head. "Oh yeah right! You couldn't beat me the first time we battled, and I'm sure you won't beat me again if we battle."

Gilbert glared at her and she glared back. The three hung back and watched them, not wanting to get involved in any way. They got their Pokemon from Nurse Joy while they were having their stare off.

"Okay! Trainers, the Grand Challenge shall begin! Please start making your way to the Stadium!" Nurse Joy said aloud.

Henry got Gilbert's Pokemon for him and handed them to him.

The sixteen trainers that had entered the Grand Challenge were now standing in the stadium, filled with enthusiastic and excited people. Henry could feel his heart beating inside his chest. He took a few deep breathes and smiled. Totodile waved and smiled at the people.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A booming voice called out from behind them. They turned around to see a woman sitting at a table near the top of the stadium, under a giant flat screen.

"Hello and welcome to the Grand Challenge! I am going to be your MC and host, Chadell! I am going to be giving the scoop and low down on what's going on! Now! Lets get this started!" She laughs and cheers. The crowd explodes with cheers.

"Now with our randomized computer generator, we shall see who will be our trainers to battle! ROOOOLLLL IT!"

Everyone looked at the screen, faces flashed across the screen and the anticipation was thick in the air.

Finally the faces stopped the two trainers were picked. On the screen Allen and Alfred's faces were displayed.

Alfred laughed and grinned. "Oh yeah! First off and this is gonna be my first win!" He laughs and whistles.

Allen laughs and rubs his hands together. "First victim~ This is gonna be super easy." He grins and crosses his arms and laughs.

They walk out to the battle field where the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen looks like our first battle is about to begin! Allen Johnson versus Alfred F. Jones! Lets see what Pokemon they use!" Chadell grinned as she talked into the microphone.

"This shall be a one on one battle! Whichever Pokemon is unable to battle is the loser! Let the battle begin!" The ref called.

Allen grinned and took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Lets go Fang!"

Alfred laughs and grins. "I was hoping he'd choose him! Lets go Hero!" He took out his Pokeball and threw it.

With a flash both Pokemon were sent out. Hero spread his wings and let out a fierce battle cry. Fang roared and growled.

"We have an Arcanine and a Braviary! WOW! It's rare you see one of those here! Lets see what powerful packed moves these two have!" The announcer laughed and whistled.

"Alright Fang! Lets make this quick! Thunder Fang!" Fang ran up to Hero and jumped up, mouth open wide, fangs glowing with sparks of yellow electricity surrounding them.

"Hero! Dodge!" Hero gave one hard flap of the wings and went up. Fang landed back on the ground when he missed.

Alfred grins. "Gonna have to try harder than that Al. Now Hero! Use Wing Attack!"

"Braaavi!" Hero's wings started to glow and he flew at Fang.

"Flamethrower!" Allen grinned.

Fang opened his mouth and released a stream of fire. Hero was hit and he cried out, hitting the ground.

"Hero! Come on! Stand up! We are just getting started!" Alfred called to his Pokemon.

Hero stood up and spread his wings. He shook his head and flapped them, rising back into the air. "Brav!"

"Okay! Use Hone Claws!" Hero was outlined by a red aura and his talons started to grow sharper. "Now! Use Crush Claw!" Hero's talons started to glow a bluish white color and he flew at Fang, scratching him with his talons.

"Fang!" Allen called out to his Pokemon as he hit the ground. "Get up! Come on! We can't lose!"

Fang stood up and shook his head. "Arcanine!"

Allen grinned. "Okay! Come on! Time to use Wild Charge!"

Alfred blinks. "Wild Charge?! Hero! You're going to have to try and dodge this!"

Henry gulps and rubs his head. "Whoa...I didn't think he could learn that move..."

Ludwig nodded. "He's in big trouble if he can't dodge this."

Fang started to run at Hero and his body was than surrounded by yellow electricity. He jumped up and slammed into Hero, electrocuting him and causing Hero to fall onto the ground and groaned.

"Hero!" Alfred called out.

Fang grit his teeth as sparks of electricity came off his body, causing recoil damage.

"Oooohhhh! And Hero goes down thanks to that Super effective move! Fang takes recoil damage but is still ready to go! Is this it for Alfred?"

Hero groaned and shook his head as he rolled over on his feet and took off into the sky.

"That's the spirit! Come on! We can win this! Rock Slide! Lets go!" Hero spread his wings and white rings of energy appeared in the sky and big grey boulders started to fall from the sky.

"No! Fang! Dodge!" Fang blinked and tried to dodge the falling boulders but was to slow and cried out as he was hit. When they disappeared, Fang was out cold on the ground.

"Fang is unable to battle! The winner is Hero! Victory goes to Alfred!" The ref raised his left arm.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER! What a heated battle! But Hero has become triumphant!" Chadell stood on her desk, holding the microphone in her hands. "MAN I LOVE A GOOD BATTLE!"

Alfred laughs and cheers, jumping up and down. "YES YES YES! I DID IT! THANKS A TON HERO!" He laughs and grins. "Good battle Allen!"

Allen sighs and returns Fang. "Thanks a ton buddy...we will get 'em next time." He sighs and rubs his head. "You got lucky this time! But next time I'll be the victor!"

Henry cheered and whistled as well did Totodile and Gilbert.

Ludwig cheered a bit but wasn't as loud.

"YOU DID IT ALFRED GOOD JOB!" Henry laughs and whistles.

"GOOD JOB BUDDY! KESESE~!" Gilbert cackled and crossed his arms.

Alfred returned Hero and grins as he waves his arms and walks over to the side with the others. "MAN! I've never battled in front of a crowd before! It was a bit nerve racking, but MAN it was sweet!" He chuckles.

Henry pats his back and smiles at him. "You looked great out there!"

Alfred grins and gives a thumbs up, winking at him.

"Now pay attention to the screen to see who the next challengers will be!" Chadell grinned and pointed to the screen above her.

With the first battle done and over with, everyone else waits and sees who will be next to battle. The anticipation was thick in the air! Who was going to be next? Who was going to win? Tune in next time to find out and see!


	30. Chapter 30: Round One Excitement!

**Okay trainers of all ages! Are you ready for this next awesome chapter filled with great and amazing battles!? I hope you all enjoy it greatly!**

The pictures stopped and next up to battle was Ludwig versus Henry.

Henry blinked and looked at Ludwig who looked at him.

He chuckled and grinned. "It'll be great to battle against you Ludwig."

He nodded and smiled lightly. "The same goes to you."

The two made their way to the battlefield, Henry set his sunglasses over his eyes as he got prepared.

"And now we have trainers Ludwig and Henry going head to head! Lets see how this goes!" She grins.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref called, the crowd cheered loudly.

Henry chuckles and grips his Pokeball. Totodile was off to the side with the others, arms crossed. He wanted to battle, but Henry had someone else in mind.

Ludwig gripped his Pokeball. "Alright...lets get this battle started. Granbull! I choose you!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash, out came Granbull who roared and started throwing punches.

Henry chuckles. "I was hoping you'd choose her. Lets go Sandile! Time to rock and roll!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Sandile.

"Sand!" Sandile had a determined look in his eyes for a good few seconds before the roar of the crowd got to him and he looked around. He started to shake and dig into the ground.

Henry blinks. "Huh...? Hey! Sandile come on! It's okay! It's a battle! You love those!"

"Uh oh...what's going on with Sandile?" Alfred tiled his head a bit.

Gilbert crossed his arms and sighed. "I think he has stage fright..."

"Huh?! Stage fright?! But he's usually so confident during a battle!" He waved his arms around.

"Totoooo..." Totodile looked a bit nervous.

"And uh...looks like Sandile is a little nervous! Never seen this before." She chuckles and rubs the back of her neck.

"Please Sandile! Come on! It's okay! Just focus on my voice!" Henry grasped his hands together.

"Sa-sandile!" He crawled up from the ground and looked around, still shaking a bit.

"Okay. It's a battle! Get focused! Lets start out with Crunch!" Sandile ran up to Granbull, mouth open and teeth glowing.

"Dodge! And use Water Pulse!" Granbull avoided the attack and formed a blue orb between her paws. She threw it at Sandile and the ball turns into a wave of water.

"Sandile! Dig!" Henry called to his Pokemon.

Sandile didn't move. He looked around at the crowd of people that cheered and whistled. He was shaking and lied down, setting his arms over his snout and closed his eyes. He cried out when he was hit by the attack and was washed away, flying back and landing on the ground. He was lying on his back and still shaking.

"Looks like Sandile was hit! And by such a super effective move! He didn't even TRY to use Dig!" The announcer called out.

Henry blinked in shock. "Sandile! Come on! Don't worry about all those people! It's just me and you and our opponent! Please! It's okay!"

Sandile rolled over to his stomach and shook his head, digging into the ground.

Ludwig sighed. "Looks like I don't have a choice. "Granbull! Water Pulse into the hole!"

"Graaaan!" Granbull formed a blue ball of energy between her paws and fires it into the hole.

Sandile was sent out from under the ground by the ball of energy that than turned into a wave and soaked him. Sandile hit the ground and panted as he lied on the ground.

"Sandile! Listen! I know you're really shy and nervous around people! But look...it'll be fine...I promise. Don't worry about them! We've been in plenty of battles before! Remember? Think of all of those! You were tough and determined! Just. Ignore. Them!"

Sandile shakily stood up and looked over at Henry. "Sa-sandile...sandile dile!" He wasn't sure if he could do it. Their were so many people watching him.

"Sandile listen! You're a super strong Pokemon! You can't let a few staring people get in the way of that! I know you're strong! Where's that confidence you get when you're battling?! Huh!? You wanna lose this battle, your first tournament because you were NERVOUS!? HUH?! Do ya?! Remember how determined you get when you ENTER a battle?! Where's that determination now Sandile! I wanna see it!" He looked at Sandile with fiery eyes of passion, hoping to light that inner fire!

Sandile blinked and looked at him. He nodded and looked determined and turned towards Granbull. "Sa-sand!"

"That's right! You're strong! You know why these people are here? TO SEE YOU WIN! THAT'S WHY! You are here to show them how powerful and awesome you are Sandile! I believe in you! Now let me hear you ROAR!" Henry threw his arms up in the air and leaned back, letting out a roar himself.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAANDILE!" He let out a mighty cry and was enveloped by a shimmering blue and white light.

Henry blinked and lifted up his sunglasses.

Ludwig blinked and rubbed his eyes. "He's...evolving..."

Gilbert and Alfred both had their jaws dropped and looked at each other and laughed.

Sandile grew bigger and moved to stand on his hind legs. When the light disappeared, he had a mostly tan body, pink stomach, black back, and long tail. He has six thick, black stripes on its body. His arms are short and thin, with a black band around them at the elbow. Each hand contains three short fingers, each with a white claw. His legs are thick with a band around each ankle, and a stripe above the knee that does not wrap around. His flat feet each have three white claws. His head had a long snout, and small eyes surrounded by a thick black membrane. Two of his front and rear teeth were visible, overlapping its lower jaw. He had a black stripe siting on the bridge of his snout just behind his large nostrils.

Henry blinks and takes out his Pokedex. _Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark._

"Ladies and gentlemen! Sandile has evolved into Krokorok! What a turn of events! But can this newly evolved Pokemon be able to win!?" Chadell held the mike close and was standing on her desk and fell back in her chair.

"Wow...Sandile er...Krokorok! You evolved!" Henry grins.

"Krok~" He grins and looks at Henry, giving a thumbs up.

Gilbert grins. "Henry's words got to him~"

Alfred blinks and looks at him. "Huh?"

"Henry's speech to him about showing his confidence and not being afraid and how powerful he really is, was just the boost he needed for his confidence and to trigger his evolution!" Gilbert cackled. "Lets see how strong he got."

Henry chuckles. "And you learned some new moves too. Now lets go Krokorok! Use Iron Tail!"

"Kroko!" Krokorok's tail started to glow a metallic grey and he ran at Granbull and swung it at her.

"GRAAAAN!" Granbull grit her teeth as she was hit and hit the ground. She shook her head and jumped up.

Ludwig smirked. "Now this is going to be really fun. Granbull! Ice Punch!" Granbull's fist is surrounded by an icy glow and she tries punching at Krokorok.

"Dodge! Don't let that punch hit you!" Henry grins and pushes his sunglasses up a bit, covering his eyes once again.

Krokorok nodded at him and dodged each punch she threw at him.

"Now! Sludge Bomb!" Henry grins.

Just as Krokorok jumped to the side, he opened his mouth and shit a brown glob of sludge at Granbull hitting her in the face.

She stumbled back and started to rub her eyes, trying to get the sludge out of them so she could see better.

"Now! Use Iron Tail one more time!" Krokorok's tail started to glow again and he ran up and swung his tail, hitting her in the stomach and sending her flying back into the wall. She fell and hit the ground with swirly eyes.

"Granbull is unable to battle! Krokorok is the winner! Victory goes to Henry!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WHAT AN AMAZING COMEBACK! Three super effective moves in a row! What an amazing battle!" She laughed and leaned back and fell out of her chair.

Henry jumped in the air and cheered. "Yeah! Woooo! You did it Krokorok! I am so proud of you!"

Ludwig returned Granbull to her Pokeball. "You did an excellent job out there. Thank you."

Krokorok posed and flexed for the crowd and smiled. Henry walked up to him and smiled. He held out his fist and Krokorok bumped it with his own.

Ludwig walked up to him and smiled. "Well...you two were amazing out there. And I think Krokorok is over his shy nature."

"Kroko!" He gives a thumbs up and grins.

Henry laughs and nods. "I think you're right about that! I'm proud of you buddy!" He hugged his Pokemon and laughs. Krokorok smiled and cried out happily.

With their battle done, Ludwig had went over to the Pokemon Center to get Granbull healed up since he was out of the tournament.

A battle between two trainers Susy and Mac was up next.

Susy has a big pink dress and two long pigtails. She was using a Nidoqueen.

While Mac was dressed like that of a biker. He was using a Heracross.

Their battle was almost over.

"Now Princess! Use Tackle!" Susy called out.

Princess ran up to Heracross and rammed into him knocking him back.

"Hold on Heracross! Use X-Scissor!" Heracross crossed his arms and they glowed a light blue. He rushed at Princess.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Princess's tail started glowing a metallic grey and she swung it, hitting Heracross before he could land his attack, knocking him into the wall. He landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Heracross is unable to battle! The winner is Princes! Victory goes to Susy!"

She giggled and jumped up and down. "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

Mac fell to his knees and groaned. "Oh man...this sucks..."

Henry whistles. "That's one tough Nidoqueen..."

Gilbert nods. "Yeah...but I am SO winning my battle!" He grins and cackles.

"You're really confident aren't you?" Toris looked at Gilbert.

Gilbert blinks. "Huh? Of course! I am awesome! And with great awesomeness comes great confidence!"

Toris sweatdropped. "I'm not sure that's how the saying goes..."

Gilbert waved his hand. "Whatever! You know what I mean!"

Henry chuckles and pats Gilbert on the back. "He's a real nice guy! Once you get to know him. You get use to it."

Toris rubbed the back of his neck. "I...well...I suppose I'll take a word for it..."

Alfred chuckled and looked at the screen, the next challenge was about to begin. "Hey guys look!" He pointed to the screen.

Gilbert blinks and looks at the screen and grins. "Well lookie here~ I'm next! Lets go! I'm so ready for this!" He laughs and nods.

"Next it seems we have Gilbert versus Terrance! Lets see how these trainers go head to head!" She grinned. "I can't wait to see how this plays out!"

Gilbert and Terrance made their way to the battlefield. Gilbert grinned and crossed his arms. "This is going to be a peace of cake!"

His opponent took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "This is going to be easy."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Sure suuuure. Now lets get this started! Come on out Poochy!" Gilbert took off his Pokeball from his belt and threw it.

Terrance grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it. "Lets go Noctowl!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came brown plumage Pokemon that has a dark brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown, while the underside of its wings is light brown. It has bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a trident or eyebrows. The ring pattern around its eyes and its talons are cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons are light pink. Additionally, its irises are red.

"A Noctowl huh? Well we are gonna beat it! Right Poochy?"

"Pooch!" She started to growl and crouch down.

Alfred blinked. "A Noctowl huh? Never heard of that." He took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. _Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon._

"I think Gilbert's got this." Henry crossed his arms and grinned.

"Well he better win!" Liz suddenly popped out of seemingly no where. "I want to battle and beat him!" She grinned.

Henry yelled slightly and jumped, looking next to him. "Geeze sis! You can't just sneak up on me like that!" He set his hand over his chest and sighed.

Alfred was laughing and pointing at him.

Liz rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry about that." She chuckled lightly. "Sometimes you're just so easy."

Henry pouts. "I'm not THAT ea-"

"BOOOO!" Alfred pops up in front of him making Henry yell and stumble back and fall on his butt. Alfred was laughing really hard and slapped his knee.

Henry groans and crosses his arms. Totodile pat his side, trying to comfort him.

"Alright Poochy, lets start this off with a Tackle!"

"Pooch!" Poochy ran up to Noctowl.

"Fly now my friend!" Noctowl flew up into the air, making Poochy miss.

"That's okay! Lets use Shadow Ball!" Poochy opened her mouth and formed a black and purple orb in her mouth and fired it at the opposing Pokemon.

"Noctowl! Use Quick Attack!" Noctowl flew out of the way and flew fast at Poochy, a white streak following behind him.

"Dodge Poochy! You're faster than that over grown bird!" Gilbert grins.

"Poochy!" She digs into the ground, causing Noctowl to crash into the ground.

Gilbert grins and Terrance grits his teeth lightly.

"Now Poochy! Use Shadow Ball!" Poochy comes up out of the ground behind Noctowl and fires a black and purple ball of energy at him, hitting him straight in the back.

Terrance blinked and smiled a bit smugly and crossed his arms and sighed. "You're not that smart are you?

"Noctowl!" The Pokemon flew up, not being damaged at all by the Shadow Ball.

"Wait what?! That didn't wor-" He facepalmed "Crud! I forgot ghost type moves have no affect on Normal types! And he's part normal!"

"Noctowl quick! Use Confusion!" Terrance grins. "one of his most powerful attacks!"

Noctowls eyes started to glow blue and he was outlined in a blue aura.

Poochy blinked and tilted her head. "Pooch...?" She sat down and scratched behind her ear with her hind leg.

Gilbert snickered and started to laugh. "Oh man! Poochy is a Dark type! Psychic type moves have no affect one her!"

"And it looks like their was a slight error on Terrance's part." She chuckles. "Maybe next time he'll remember."

Terrance blinked. "Wha-what...? OH no! I forgot!"

"Alright Poochy! Use Crunch!" He grins and crosses his arms.

Poohy opened her mouth wide, teeth glowing white. She snapped her jaw at Noctowl making him cry out and fall tot he ground with swirly eyes.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! The winner is Poochy! Victory goes to Gilbert!"

"He was lucky the guy forgot Psychic type attacks don't work on his Poochyena." Liz crossed her arms.

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Well...you're not giving him any credit are ya?"

Ludwig walked back to join them. "So my bruder won, ja? Well good for him."

Gilbert ran over and laughed proudly. "Ya see that? True skill! Guy didn't know what the heck hit him!"

Alfred gives a thumbs up. "Good job buddy! Ya made it with me and Henry!" He laughs. "Er sorry Ludbro."

He sighs at the strange nickname, then shakes his head. "It's no problem really. Henry put on a good battle. That Krokorok of his is very strong and quick on his feet."

Henry laughs and nods. "Oh yeah~! I am so gonna win this whole thing with him!"

Liz chuckled. "I will say your Krokorok IS strong, but if we face off I'm so beating you~" She winked.

Henry laughed. "HA! Okay suuuure I will SO beat you!"

"Hey guys look! The next opponents are up!" Henry blinks and looks at looks at the screen and his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes! What he saw...

"Vlad..." He grit his teeth.

Uh oh! It seems Henry's number one rival is here! After many first round battles, Henry was about to watch his rival battle. Will he be using any new Pokemon? Who was he going to be next after Vlad? Tune in next time to find out!


	31. Chapter 31: Tha Gangs All Here

**Hello everyone! This is the new chapter! Lets continue with this battle tournament! :D I hope everyone is enjoying it! Because I sure am! xD I was loving when I was writing this! So don't forget to review and all everyone xD**

Henry clenched his fists. "How did I not see him here?! Where is that smug son of a gun!" He looks around.

"Whoa Henry! Calm down dude!" Alfred waved his arms around.

Vlad walked on the field and so did his opponent.

"And next we have Vladimir against his opponent Jackson! Lets see how this plays out for the young trainers!" She was overly excited and laughed. "I know this is going to get good!"

Vlad smirked. "Okay! Lets go Chikorita!" He took out a Pokeball and threw it and with a flash out came Chikorita.

Jackson grinned. "A Chikorita, huh? Well alright! Lets go Ursaring!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came an Ursaring.

Vlad smirked. "Okay Chikorita! Lets go! Use Tackle!" Chikorita ran up to the Ursaring and slammed into it.

Jackson grinned and crossed his arms as his Ursaring took a half step back and shook his head, almost unfazed by it. "HA! You'll have to try harder than that to defeat my Ursaring! Lets go! Hammer Arm!" The Ursaring's arm started to glow as he swung down at Chikorita.

"Do you think he's gonna win this?" Alfred crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"He has to! He's a total and absolute JERK! But I'm going to be the one to beat him! Not some random dude!" Henry huffed and narrowed his eyes.

Gilbert snorted. "Well their is no guarantee that you'll be matched up against him, but if you do I know you'll beat him to the ground!" He gave a thumbs up.

"Just as long as you keep a clear head and focus." Ludwig nodded.

Henry grinned and nodded. "Of course I will!"

"Now lets finish this Chikorita! Razor leaf!" Chikorita whipped her head and razor sharp leaves from the leaf on the top of her head were shot out at Ursaring, hitting him dead on.

"Urrrr!" The Pokemon cried out and fell back with swirly eyes.

Jackson's eyes went wide. "Ursaring NO!"

"Ursaring is unable to battle! The winner is Chikorita! Victory goes to Vladimir!"

The crowd cheered and Vlad grinned and looked over at Henry with a smirk.

Henry blinked a few times and smirked back at him. "I'm going to beat that smirk off your face..."

Totodile climbed up to his shoulders and nodded, adjusting his sunglasses. "TOTO!"

The next battle was about to start. Next up was Liz and a trainer named Jensen.

Jensen grinned and took out a comb and combed back his hair and adjusted his leather jacket. "Alright~ Lets get this battle started babe~"

Liz sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Er...right..." She took a Pokeball from his belt "Lets go Ursaring!" She threw her Pokeball and out came her trusted Ursaring who growled and looked ready to win.

Jensen chuckles and shakes his head. "Now that looks like to much Pokemon for you~ A lady needs a small manageable one." He sighs. "But don't worry. I won't beat you TO bad! I'll show you a really manly Pokemon. Lets go Houndoom!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came a Houndoom.

"Hey look!" Henry pointed. "A Houndoom! You have one of those Ludwig!" He chuckled.

Ludwig nods. "Ja I know. But...I believe mine is stronger though."

Gilbert rubbed his chin and nodded. "Have to agree with you on that West..."

"Hey Gilbert. I've always wondered. Why do you call Ludwig West?" Alfred tilted his head.

"Oh! Well it's because whe-"

"Hey shush! The battle is about to start!" Henry waved his arms around.

"Ursaring, use Earthquake!" Ursaring nodded and jumped up and came down on the ground hard, causing shock waves and the ground to shake and quake.

Houndoom grit his teeth and flinched.

"And starting off with a Super Effective move! She wastes no time ladies and gentlemen!" Chadell chuckled and whistled.

"Okay Houndoom! It's okay! You'll be fine! Now use Flamethrower!" Houndoom released a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Use Hammer Arm to deflect it!" Ursaring's arm started to glow white and he put it out in front of him, the flames went in all directions. "Now whack him with it!" Her Pokemon growled and ran up to Houndoom and swung his arm down.

"Dodge! Get out of the way!" Hid Pokemon jumped out of the way, the attack hit the ground breaking it apart and creating a small pothole.

Jensen gulped lightly. "Wow...that's one strong attack..."

Liz stuck her tongue out playfully and winked. "Of course~ It's one of his strongest moves~"

He gulped and shook his head. "No no! It's okay! I trained my trusty Houndoom real hard! Now! Lets go! Headbutt!" Houndoom ran up to Ursaring.

"Grab him now Ursaring!" Ursaring grabbed him by the horns with his claws.

"Uh oh..." Jensen blinked and dropped his comb.

"Swing up! Then use Hyper Beam!" She grinned.

"Urrrr!" Ursaring swings around Houndoom and threw him up. He opened his mouth and gathered energy before firing a yellow-orange beam from his mouth at the opposing Pokemon.

Houndoom went wide eyed as he was hit and then sent plummeting to the ground and crashed.

"Come on Houndoom! Get up! We gotta teach them a lesson!" He begged and grasped his hands together.

"H-hound..." He tried standing but fell over with swirly eyes.

"Houndoom is unable to battle! The winner is Ursaring! Victory goes to Elizabeta!"

"And with a great show of power and skill Elizabeta has won! What an exciting battle!"

Henry cheered and whistled. "YEAH! GO SIS! YOU'RE GREAT! WOOO!" He laughs.

"Her opponent was just weak. I could have beat him with one arm tied behind my back." Gilbert shook his head.

Alfred chuckled and pat his back. "You say that now dude."

Gilbert waved his hand. "Hey shush it! Just...pay attention to who's up next!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

Alfred chuckled and looked at the giant screen and his blood ran cold. He stared at the screen, wide eyed, jaw dropped.

Gilbert blinks and looks at him. "Huh? What's the matter with you?" He looked at the screen and blinked a few times. "Oooohhh...yours is here too huh?"

On the screen with his huge eyebrows and cocky grin, was Arthur. He was up next to battle and Alfred grit his teeth.

"Of COURSE he's here...since he's traveling with Vladimir...well...he better not lose! Because _I _want to be the one to beat him!" He growls.

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "I think you understand how I felt Alfred."

Their was practically fire consuming his eyes as he watched Arthur make his way to the battlefield.

Toris looked at him with a bit worried expression on his face. "Is...is he going to be alright...?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah I think so. Totodile, mind cooling him off?"

Totodile nodded and hopped off his shoulder and walked over to Alfred and released a Water Gun in his face, making him sputter and blink.

"Thanks...I needed that." Alfred chuckled lightly.

Totodile gave a thumbs up and nodded. "Totodile."

Arthur smirked and took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Alright. Time to try out my new Pokemon. Lets go Missy!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came a dark bluish-green, ghost-like Pokémon. While it has no visible arms or legs, its lower half has several small appendages and resembles a ruffled dress. It has several round, red gems around its neck. It has long, flowing lilac-tipped "hair".

Henry blinks. "Wow...never seen a Misdreavus so close before..."

Alfred took out his Pokedex. "What Pokemon is that...?" _Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them. _

"A gho-gho-ghost type?!" His teeth started to shatter.

Gilbert tilted his head. "Hey Alfred, what's gotten into you?"

"GHO-GHOST TYPES FREAK ME OUT! Ghosts are scary man!" He waves his arms around.

Henry blinked. "But...Arthur has a Sableye that's part ghost."

"YEAH PART GHOST! Full blown ghost types really freak me out!" His knees were shaking. "Just...as long as she stays over there I'll be fine..."

"Okay Missy! Use Shadow Ball!" Missy opened her mouth and a black and purple ball formed in front of her mouth. She fired it at the opponents Fearow.

Fearow was hit and hit and cried out. But he was still ready to battle.

"Okay Fearow! Use Drill Peck!" Fearow's beak started to spin like a drill and he flew at Missy.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" She floated right under him, avoiding the attack. Missy's body then becomes surrounded by yellow sparks and she releases bolts of electricity at Fearow.

"Feeeeear!" Fearow was electrocuted and fell to the ground. He groaned and struggled to get up.

"Come on Fearow! Don't let a little Pokemon like that defeat you!" His opponent called to his Pokemon, gritting his teeth.

Fearow slowly spread his wings and flew a few feet off the air. He panted softly but wasn't going down just yet.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Some people never learn to give up. Lets finish this Missy! Use Power Gem!"

"Miiiss~!" The large gem between the two smaller ones started to glow red and fired a pale pink beam with white outlining at Fearow.

Fearow went wide eyed and was hit, causing a small explosion and he plummeted to the ground, passing out with swirly eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle! The winner is Missy! Victory goes to Arthur!"

"Wow! That was an intense battle! That is one strong Misdreavus! Ladies and gentlemen, we have some very strong trainers here with us today!" She grinned and laughed.

Arthur smirked and crossed his arms. "Thank you Missy, you were fantastic out there!" He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

Alfred calmed down and sighed. "Man...that's one tough Pokemon...but I am SO going to beat it!" He smirks.

"Well...he sure got over that quickly..." Henry commented.

Gilbert nodded. "Yep...as soon as the Pokemon was out of sight."

"His fear and nervousness was out of mind..." Ludwig scratched his neck a bit.

Arthur walked over with the others and he shared and look with Alfred. They both glared at each other. He huffed as he walked off and over to Vlad.

Toris rubbed his neck. "Um...what was that...?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Well that jerk there, Arthur, is my rival! He's totally going down in round two! Just you wait dudes!" This time he seemed like he was on fire.

Henry chuckles. "I think he needs another cool down Totodile."

"Toto!?" He hung his head and sighed as he blasted him with another Water Gun.

"And lastly! The last battle for round one is Toris versus Todd!"

Toris took a deep breath as he made his way to the feild. "Okay...this is it...I can do this..."

His opponent smiled at him. "May the best trainer win!"

The battle began. Toris was using Aleksy while Todd was using a Zubat.

"Okay Aleksy! Use Water Gun!" Aleksy released a spiraling stream of water from his mouth.

"Dodge Zubat! Than use Wing Attack!" Zubat's wings started to glow white and he flew at Aleksy.

"Use crunch to stop that move!" Aleksy opened his mouth, his fangs started glowing white and he bit down on one of the glowing wings, stopping the attack.

"Zubat no! Get out of there! Come on!" Todd called to his Pokemon and grit his teeth.

Zubat flapped his other wing and struggled in Aleksy's iron grip. But he couldn't get out.

"Now fling him up and use Hydro Pump!" Aleksy spun around and flung the Zubat up in the air. He took a deep breath and blasts Zubat with a powerful jet of water.

Zubat cried out and fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Zubat is unable to battle! The winner is Aleksy! Victory goes to Toris!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"And so concludes the last battle of the first round! Congrats to all the trainers that will be making it to the Quarterfinals! We will be taking a short break, but look at the screen to see who you're up against next!"

Faces started shuffling across the screen and stopped as they were grouped by twos. When they stopped everyone looked.

Round one, Henry versus Vladimir

Henry blinks and looks over at Vlad and smirks at him. "He's going down~"

Vlad smirked back at him. "He's going down."

Round two, Alfred versus Arthur.

Alfred blinks and grins, gripping his fists, a fire in his eyes again. "HELL YEAH! I am going to beat him so hard he'll go crying to his mama!"

Arthur raised a brow and crossed his arms. "I'm battling that brat? This is going to be easy!"

Round three, Toris versus Susy.

Toris nodded and took a deep breath. "Alright...she does have one tough Nidoqueen..." He rubbed his chin in thought.

Susy giggled and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "This should be fuuuun~!"

And lastly, round four, Gilbert versus Elizabeta.

Gilbert looked at her and grinned. "Prepare to loose Frau~"

Liz snorted and laughed. "Oh yeah right! You're the one who's going to lose! AGAIN!" She stuck her tongue out.

The tensions were high in the air, the adrenaline was pumping and everyone was ready to start the next round! What was to come during the quarterfinals? What was Henry's battle with Vlad going to be like? Only time will tell! Join us next time to find out what happens next during the Grand Challenge!


	32. Chapter 32: Time to Krokorok And Roll!

**Heeellooo! New Chapter! New stuff! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Don't forget to review! Without further ado new chapter~**

Henry just got back Krokorok from Nurse Joy. "Thanks a ton!" He grins and chuckles lightly.

"Now that all our Pokemon are all healed up we're ready for the Quarterfinals!" Alfred smirked.

Ludwig nodded. "I wish you three good luck in the next round. I'll be watching from the stands."

Gilbert cackled and smiled. "You better cheer extra hard when I'm up to battle! Because I'm going to win this whole thing! I just know it!"

"Okay you'll have to beat me first Gilbert." Henry pat his shoulder.

Alfred laughed and shook his head. "Dudes I think I'm the one who's going to end up winning here. So don't get your hopes up.

Henry shakes his head. "Well I gotta go and win my next match~ I'll see you guys later! Wait! Can one of you look after Totodile?"

Ludwig nodded. "I'll watch him for you."

Henry winks at him. "Thanks~" He hands Totodile to Ludwig and smiled at him. "Now you be good Totodile and make sure to cheer extra hard for me, okay?" He winks.

Totodile blinked and nodded, waving his arms around. "TOTODILE!" He cheered loud.

Henry laughs and pats his head. "Alright! Thanks!" He nodded, then he was off.

Henry made his way back to the stadium and took a deep breath. He was standing in one of the halls that led to one side of the battlefield. "Okay...okay this is going to be a piece of cake. I'm a little nervous battling my rival with everyone watching." He chuckles.

"Toto!"

Henry blinks as he heard a familiar cry and looked back down the hall where he saw Totodile running up to him. He jumped and Henry caught him in his arms.

"Toto! Totodile!" He wanted to wish Henry good luck and gave a thumbs up.

Henry smiled softly and chuckles. "Thanks a ton buddy. I needed that. Now make sure to cheer extra hard for me!" He sets him down and pushes his sunglasses over his eyes and nodded.

Totodile set his sunglasses over his eyes and gave a thumbs up and nodded. "Totodile~"

"And now for the first round of the Quarterfinals! Welcome our trainers Henry and Vladimir!" The announcer called out, the crowd cheered loudly.

Henry looked towards the bright exit and grins. "Looks like it's my time. I'll see you after I win Totodile~" He winks and chuckles. He turns on his heel and headed out.

Totodile jumped up, kicking his feet in his air as he cheered and watched Henry go out to the battlefield.

Henry grinned as he looked around and waved his arms around and laughed, getting pumped from the crowd. "YEAH!"

Vlad walked out and grinned. "Are you ready to lose Henry?"

Henry smirked and crossed his arms. "I think YOU should be the one worried about losing~"

"Let the battle begin!" The ref called and waved his flags.

The two trainers grabbed their Pokeballs and threw them.

Krokorok was released from Henry's Pokeball and he grinned and let out a fierce battle cry.

Chikorita was released from her Pokeball and smiled with a determined look in her eyes.

"And the Pokemon are released! Though Vladimir is at a clear advantage Ground types are weak against grass types! But it doesn't seem like Henry nor Krokorok are worried one little bit about that!" Chadell grinned and was getting pumped for this battle.

"Alright Krokorok! Lets show them what we're made of! Use Dig! Then follow up with an Iron Tail!" Krokorok jumped up and dived into the ground.

"Stay vigilant Chikorita! Be careful! He could come up anytime!"

Chikorita nodded and looked around. "Chikaaa..." She than suddenly turned around and Krokorok came out of the ground behind her, his tail glowing a metallic grey before swinging it at her.

"Chikaaaa!" She was hit and hit the ground, sliding a little bit.

Henry crossed his arms and grinned and Krokorok copied him. "See? My Pokemon is strong because he has the fighting spirit in him! You're losing this time Vlad!"

Vlad shook his head. "Don't think this is over just yet! I still have the advantage! Now! Chikorita! Use Razoe Leaf!"

Chikorita stood up and whipped her head, the leaf on the top of her head sending out razor sharp leaves at Krokorok.

"Dig!" Henry called, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Kroko!" He dived into the ground again, avoiding the attack.

"The battle may have just started but it's already heating up! Chikorita has yet to make a single hit! Could Henry actually win this?!" She was at edge of her seat, gripping the mic in her hand.

"YOU CAN DO IT HENRY!" Alfred laughed and called out to his friend from the sidelines.

Gilbert whistled and cheered.

"Totodiiiiile!" Totodile was jumping around and flailing around his arms and legs, cheering from the stands, standing on the seat next to Ludwig.

Chikorita looked around and quickly turned around, but Krokorok came up the side she was just facing.

"Sludge Bomb!" Krokorok opened his mouth and fires a ball of brown sludge.

"Move!" Chikorita just barely dodged the attack and slid across the ground as she turned and faced Krokorok. Vlad nodded. "Now it's our turn to show you what we've got. Now use Magical Leaf!"

The leaf on top of her head glow light green and she whips her head, releasing light green leaves that shot straight at Krokorok. Krokorok jumped out of the way but the leaves quickly followed him surprising the Pokemon.

"Krok!?"

Henry was surprised too. "What?! No way! Are they chasing him?!"

Vlad nodded and chuckled. "Right! Magical Leaf chases down the opponent! Their is no escape!"

Krokorok cried out when the leaves hit him and exploded. He groaned as he lied on the ground. He shakily stood up and shook his head. "Kroko!"

"That's the spirit Krokorok! Keep this up! We can totally win this!" Henry was confident he could win. Krokorok was strong and wasn't going to give up easily!

"Don't get a big head Henry! This battle is just getting started! Now! Ancient Power Chikorita!" Chikorita's body glows white and a ball of silver energy forms above her leaf.

"Quick Krokorok! Use Sludge Bomb!" He knew he was resistant against rock type attacks, but he didn't need him taking on anymore damage.

When Chikorita shot the energy ball at him Krokorok shot out a ball of brown sludge. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion.

"Quick Krokorok! Use Crunch!" Krokorok ran through the smoke and jumped out, opening his mouth, teething glowing.

"Magical Leaf!" She whipped her head and glowing green leaves shot out.

"Krok!" He cried out as the leaves went straight at him and exploded in his face. He fell to the ground right in front of the Pokemon.

"Oh no! Another DIRECT hit! Krokorok is in some serious trouble! If Henry doesn't do anything quick his Pokemon is done for!" The announcer leaned forward on her desk.

"I hope Henry has some sort of tactic...or Krokorok is done for..." Alfred bit his nails.

Gilbert pat his back. "Don't worry! Henry's smart! I'm sure he has a plan!"

Totodile looked worried. "Totoooo..." He wanted to be down there! He could cheer better if he was closer to them...but he was stuck in the stands.

Ludwig rubbed his head softly. "Don't worry Totodile. He'll figure something out.

Henry grit his teeth. "Man I wish I had a plan..." He rubs his chin. He than snaps his fingers and grins as he adjusts his sunglasses.

"Krokorok! Dig under the ground!"

"Kroko!" Krokorok looked back at Henry and nodded before he dug into the ground.

Vlad raised a brow. "Whatever you're planning isn't going to work you know."

Henry grins. "Now Krokorok I think you know what I want you to do!" He crossed his arms.

Krokorok came up in front of Chikorita, but than went back down. Then came up behind her but went back down underground again. He popped up around her in different spots and kept going back down.

Both Vlad and Chikorita were confused by this. Well everyone was to be honest.

Alfred scratched his head. "What is he..."

Gilbert blinked and then it hit him. "KESESE~! He's super smart! I see what he's doing~" He grins and crosses his arms.

Alfred blinks and tilts his head. "Huh...?"

"Just watch~ You'll figure it out." He chuckled lightly. "Told ya he's smart."

Now Chikorita was surrounded by a bunch of hole and Krokorok jumped out of one and stood outside of the circle, arms crossed and grinning.

"What did you do...?" Vlad looked at his Pokemon and eyes went wide when he realized. "Get out of there!"

But it was to late, the ground collapsed under Chikorita and she fell down into the hole.

The crows cheered and clapped loudly.

"WOW! That was a smart move! I've never seen someone lay down a pit fall before! Amazing! Sheer brilliance! It looks like Chikorita is down for the count this time for sure!"

Alfred laughs and claps. "Ooohhhh! He used one of Drilbur's tactics! That was pretty smart."

Gilbert nodded. "Oh yeah~"

Henry cheers and jumps up and down. "You did it Krokorok! I'm so proud of you! I finally beat Vlad!" He laughs.

"Kroko!" He flexed his muscles and turned towards the crowd and winked.

"Don't think this is over yet! Chikorita! Come on!" Vlad called to his Pokemon.

Henry shook his head and crossed his arms, Krokorok copied him. "Come on Vlad, she's out cold."

"Chika..." Chikorita climbed out the hole, panting, beaten, but still willing to fight!

"That's my girl! You're strong! Never one to give up! Now lets show these punks who's boss!"

Chikorita smirked and nodded. She was then enveloped in a shimmering white and blue light.

Henry's eyes went wide. "Oh no..."

Chikorita grew bigger and when the light vanished she has s large leaf shaped like a scythe protruding from her head. One large toenail on each of her four feet. She also has a small tail. She has curled leaf-like growths sprouting in a ring around her neck.

Henry gulped. "Oh no...his Pokemon evolved into a Bayleef!"

Alfred scratched his head. "What Pokemon is that?" He took out his Pokedex _Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. The evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful. _

Ludwig crossed his arms. "He's in big trouble now..."

"And it seems Chikorita has evolved into Bayleef! What a surprising turn of events ladies and gents!" Chadell dabbed her forehead with a napkin.

Vlad smirked. "I knew she was close to evolving. And lookie here! She knows a few new moves~" He puts away his Pokedex. "Alright Bayleef! Lets finish this! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Baaay!" Bayleef whipped her head and this time the leaves were bigger and moved much more fast. Krokorok didn't have time to dodge as he was hit by the leaves and fell back.

"No! Krokorok! Get up! Please!" Henry clenched his fists.

"Krokoroook..." Krokorok shakily stood up.

"Okay come on! Use Sludge Bomb!" Krokorok opened his mouth and shot out a brown ball of sludge.

"Ancient Power!" Bayleef had fired a ball of silver energy. The two attacks collided and exploded. "Bayleef lets finish this! Finish him off with a Solar Beam!"

"Bay!" Bayleef's leaf on the top of her head starts glowing gold as she gathers sunlight. She opens her mouth and a bright gold orb forms in front of her mouth. She fires a bright gold beam of energy from the orb.

"KROOOOK!" Krokorok cried out as he was hit by the powerful beam dead on and it caused an explosion. The force of the explosion sent him flying back into the wall. He stayed there on the wall for a few seconds before falling to the ground with swirly eyes. Kroook..."

"Krokorok is unable to battle! The winner is Bayleef! Victory goes to Vlad!"

The crowd cheers and Henry just stared at Vlad, jaw dropped, sunglasses halfway off his face. He fell on his knees and grit his teeth. "He beat me again...dang it!" He took out Krokorok's Pokeball. "Krokorok return!" He looked at it and smiled a bit sadly. "Hey...we'll get him next time. You were amazing out there for sure though..." He chuckles lightly.

Vlad smiled and returned his Pokemon. "Thanks a lot Bayleef! We are going to win this whole thing with you by my side~" He chuckles.

Alfred rubbed his head. "Man...for a minute I thought Henry was going to win. If she hadn't evolved he would have so won! That Vlad dude sure is strong."

Gilbert nodded. "I know. He just has to train even harder! I know he'll beat him one day! Now looks like it's your turn Alfred." He cackled and pat his back.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. I'll really beat Arthur this time!" He grins.

With the first round done and Henry out of the competition, it was Alfred's turn! Will he be able to beat his rival? Or will it end up as a loss for him? How will Henry handle his loss? Tune in next week to find out!


	33. Chapter 33: Sticks and Scones

**Heeeellloo everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this little arc thus far! I know it's exciting and thrilling! I loved typing it! Now remember to give a review, those things keep me going and I very much appreciate them!**

Henry sat in the Pokemon Center, waiting for the Nurse Joy to take care of Krokorok. He sighed softly and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face. "Can't believe I lost...I was so close too! If Chikorita hadn't evolved into Bayleef, than maybe..." He shakes his head and sighs.

"Toto!" Totodile ran up and tackled him making him grunt.

Henry chuckles and looks down at his Pokemon. "Hey there Totodile! Sorry I didn't win. Maybe next time, huh?" He smiles softly at him as he lifts up his sunglasses.

Totodile nodded and grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"You did put up a tough battle back there though, I must admit." Ludwig stood in front of him.

Henry blinks and smiles. "Awwh~ Thanks! I did try my very best! Just means I have to train extra hard! Right Totodile?"

"Toto!" He waved his arms and nodded.

"So Alfred's up next huh?" He looked up at Ludwig as he stood up and held Totodile to his chest.

He nodded. "Ja. We can watch from here." He pointed to the TV that he was sitting under.

Henry blinks and turns around and watches the TV screen.

"Okay our next challengers are Alfred and Arthur! It seems like Arthur came runner up in the Ever Grand Competition, so this is going to be a serious challenge for young trainer Alfred! But he has shown promise in the first round! Lets see who he chooses!"

Arthur smirked. "Prepare to lose to a much more skilled trainer!"

Alfred shook his head. "Well I don't see one here! I'm just battling an uptight jerk who thinks way to highly of himself!" He grabs a Pokeball from his belt. "Alright! Come on out Larvitar!" He throws his Pokeball.

"I was hoping you'd choose him, lets go Sableye!" He threw his Pokeball.

With a flash both Pokemon were released and ready to battle.

"Alright Larvitar! Now is your time! Lets show that Sableye who's boss! Use Stone edge!"

Larvitar nodded and raised his arms, sharp grey rocks soon started to orbit around his body. He fired them at Sableye.

"Sasasasa~!" Sableye dodged them all and grinned.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Sableye formed a black and purple ball between his hands and threw it at Larvitar.

"Dodge and use Headbutt!" Larvitar jumped out of the way of the attack. He then charged at Sableye, ready to ram him with his head.

"Grab his spike!" Sableye grabbed the spike that was on top of Larvitar's head.

Arthur smirked and crossed his arms. "Now spin him around and throw him up!"

"Sasa!" Sableye started to spin around and around then threw him up.

"LAAAR!" Larvitar cried out as he was sent into the air.

"No! Larvitar! Oh man! Hang tight! It'll be okay!" Alfred called to his Pokemon.

"Now Sableye use Night Shade!" Salbeye's eyes glow red and he fires a black beam outlined in red from his eyes, hitting Larvitar dead on.

Larvitar groaned after he hit the ground hard. He grit his teeth as he stood up. "La-Lar!" He shook his head.

"That's it Larvitar! I know we can totally win this dude! Don't let him Psych you out! Use Sandstorm!"

Larvitar nodded and jumps into the air, glowing several different colors and then stomps down onto the ground, causing sand to swirl out from under it in all directions.

Sableye grits his teeth as he's hurt by the sand.

Arthur grit his teeth. "I can't do anything...not until this Sandstorm ends...stay strong Sableye!"

Sableye grit his teeth and when the sandstorm died down and disappeared he shook his head. But he was suddenly hit by a bunch of sharp grey rocks. Sableye cried out and hit the ground, gritting his teeth.

Alfred laughs and fist pumped. "Yeah! Take that! I know some strategy myself you jerk!"

Arthur grit his teeth. "Why you little...Sableye! Get up! This battle isn't over yet!"

"Wow! This battle sure is heating up! Smart move for Alfred, using Sandstorm to distract Sableye then using Stone Edge as a long ranged attack to hit him! Brilliant!" She grinned and leaned back in her chair.

"GO ALFRED!" Henry whistled and cheered, laughing and grinning. He knew he couldn't hear him since he was watching from the TV but that didn't stop him from cheering!

"I think he can win this. But he still has to be careful...that Arthur is a strong opponent..." Ludwig rubbed his chin.

"Now Sableye use Water Pulse!" Sableye formed a light blue ball between his hands and fires it at Larvitar.

"Move Larvitar! Get out of the way!" But their was no escape, the orb turned into a wave that washed over Larvitar, leaving him drenched and on the ground.

"La-Lar..." Larvitar slowly sat up, a bit shaky.

"A super effective move but he's still able to get up and fight! What a strong Pokemon! But will he be able to hold on? He has taken a lot of damage since the battle begun." Chadell leaned very close over the edge of the desk.

"Hey! You can do this Alfred!" Gilbert called from the sidelines.

Totodile was jumping up and down, kicking his feet in the air as Henry cheered for his friend.

Alfred took a deep breath. "Okay...Larvitar, we might can still win this. We just need one more good hit. Now lets go! Dig deep inside! I know you can beat him! Now one last strong attack COME ON DUDE!" Alfred smiled.

Larvitar nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started to get outlined in a white aura and a silver ball of energy was forming in front of his out stretched arms. He opened his eyes and glared at Sableye as he released it.

"The darn!? He learned Ancient Power just that quick?! Shadow Ball! NOW!" Sableye quickly fired a shadowy orb at the silver one.

The two balls collided and cause an explosion. Smoke filled the battlefield and made Arthur and Sableye cough.

"Now Larvitar!" Alfred called out through the smoke. Suddenly sharp grey rocks flew at Sableye, hitting him dead on and making him cry out as he fell back.

Arthur grit his teeth and stomped his foot. "Bloody hell! Not this again!" He growled and waved his arms around. "Sableye! Get up! NOW!"

"Saaaableye..." He flinched slightly as he sat up slowly and panted a little bit. That attack did some serious damage.

"And it looks like Larvitar has Sableye on the ropes! Will Alfred be able to best Arthur? Both Pokemon don't seem to be ready to give up!"

"It looks like Alfred just might beat Sableye!" Henry grinned and laughed, pumping his fists.

Ludwig hummed softly and rubbed his chin. "Maybe...but as much of a jerk he may be, he is a strong trainer, lets not forget that..."

Henry blinked and nodded. "Oh yeah...you are right...but I think Alfred's got this!" He grins.

Totodile nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Toto!"

"Sableye! Night Shade one more time! Come on!" Sableye's eyes glow red and he fires a black beam of energy from his eyes.

"Dodge! Then use Ancient Power!" Larvitar jumped to the side, avoiding the attack. He was glowing white and formed a ball of silver energy in front of him. He fired it at Sableye.

"Counter with Shadow ball!" Sableye launched a black and purple ball of energy at the silver ball of energy, causing another explosion.

Another cloud of smoke filled the battle area. Larvitar panted looked around, making sure Sableye wasn't going to jump out of the cloud.

"Lar! Larvitar!" He cried out when he saw a blue orb of energy coming out of the cloud. It turned into a wave of water and washed over him, making him cry out and fall back. It did a lot of damage. He panted and slowly sat up.

"Larvitar! No! Awh dude, are you gonna be alright? Are you still okay to battle?" Alfred asked, concerned for his Pokemon.

"LARVITAR!" He cried out and nodded, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Even after a super effective move like Water Pulse, Larvitar is still standing! Seems like Arthur took a page from Alfred's book of tricks and used the smoke cloud as a cover. This battle just keeps getting better and better! I'm on the edge of my seat!" She laughs loudly and falls back off her desk that she was sitting at. "I'm okay!"

"So, will you admit I've gotten strong Arthur?" Alfred smirked a bit and crossed his arms and grins.

Arthur snorted and laughed. "You? I WILL admit you're just as stubborn as ever. Your Pokemon seems to be the exact same way. I suppose you've gotten just a bit stronger, but you're far from as strong as me! Now Sableye! Lets finish this! One last attack!"

Alfred grit his teeth. "Man you're still a big jerk! Just you wait! I'm going to beat you right here right now! Larvitar! Give it all you've got! One last attack!"

Arthur laughs. "That'll be the day! Now! Shadow Ball!"

Alfred grins. "That day is today! Now Larvitar! Ancient Power!"

Sableye formed a black and purple ball of energy between his hands before firing it. At the same time Larvitar released his silver ball of energy.

The two balls of energy passed each other, Larvitar was hit with the Shadow Ball and Sableye was hit with the Ancient Power. The air filled with smoke.

Both trainers coughed and waited for the smoke to clear.

"What an intense battle ladies and gentlemen! Two strong attacks hitting both Pokemon! Who will stand? Who will fall? So many questions! Not a lot of answers right now." Chadell laughed and grinned, dancing around a bit and laughing with excitement and anticipation.

Once the smoke cleared both Pokemon were on the ground panting. They shakily stood up. The trainers glared at one another.

"Come on Larvitar...I know you can still stand! You just have to wait until Sableye passes out! I know you can do that!" Alfred was confident in his Pokemon's strength.

"La-Lar..!" Larvitar flinched and grit his teeth. He knew he could stay up longer. Alfred believed in him! He wanted to win! He glared at Sableye, then flinched but stayed standing.

"Come on Sableye! Show this bugger how strong you are! I know you can beat him! Just stay up! Please!" Arthur was just as confident as Alfred and hoped Sableye had enough energy to stay up.

"Sasasasa~" He was panting, a bit beaten but still had some fight left in him. Or so he thought, Sableye flinched as well and tried to stay standing.

Both Pokemon flinched again and fell forward, but only one caught themselves and was the last one standing.

"Larvitar is unable to battle! The winner is Sableye! Victory goes to Arthur!"

Alfred grit his teeth, he fell on his knees then he took out Larvitar's Pokemon and returned him. "Thanks a lot Larvitar...we almost got him. Maybe next time." He chuckles and rubs the back of his head. He smiled down at his Pokeball.

Arthur returned Sableye. "You did it again old bean! Thanks a lot. You deserve a nice cup of tea later today." He looks at Alfred and smirked. "Once again I've shown you how much stronger I am. You honestly need to learn you won't be able to beat me."

Alfred huffed and stood up, crossing his arms. "You are strong I'll give ya that! But I'm going to train super extra hard and beat you Arthur! Just you watch!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sure you are."

With the second round ended, Alfred lost, but his passion was burning hotter than ever! What will the next round hold for Toris? Will Gilbert be ready to face his rival despite his friends losing to both of theirs? Who will win this Grand Challenge!? Tune in next time to find out!


	34. Chapter 34: Rock and Roll

**Hellllooo! Trainers of all ages, we are here to continue our adventure through the Johto region! I hope you've all enjoyed this story of mine so far! So review, follow and Favorite! Please? Thanks!**

Alfred was sitting with Henry and Ludwig in the stands. He had just got back Larvitar from the Pokemon Center.

Henry pat his back. "Hey, now we know we have to train even harder! We will beat them next time for sure!" He gives a thumbs up.

Alfred chuckles. "Yeah I know. We will for sure beat our rivals!"

Totodile smiled as he waved his arms around as he stood on Henry's shoulders.

The battle with Toris against Susy had begun. Toris was using his Croconaw while Susy was using her Nidoqueen.

"Now Croconaw! Use Ice Fang!" Croconaw jumped at Nidoqueen, mouth open his fangs that start to glow light blue. He bites down on Nidoqueen's arm that started to get covered in ice that starts spreading.

"Ah! No! Shake him off! Break that ice!" Susy yells to her Pokemon.

Nidoqueen tries shaking him off, when he lets go of her, half of her body is already covered in ice. Soon she was frozen in a block of ice.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Croconaw released a powerful jet of water from his mouth at the Frozen Nidoqueen.

She cried out as she was broken free but wash over by the powerful water attack.

Susy huffed. "Come on Nidoqueen! Get up! We can't lose thiiiiis!" She whined.

Nidoqueen shakily sat up and shook her head.

"Use Earthquake!" Nidoqueen jumped up and slammed down on the ground, causing shockwaves and the ground to shake and quake.

Croconaw grit his teeth as he took the hit. "Hang tight Croconaw! Then use Headbutt!"

"Croc!" He snapped his eyes open when the shaking stopped. He ran up to Nidoqueen and jumped at her, slamming his head into her gut.

She flinched and stumbled back a bit, shaking her head. Susy giggled and smiled. "It'll take a lot more power than that to put down my precious Nidoqueen~"

"That's the spirit! Now use Sludge Bomb!" Nidoqueen shot out a brown ball of sludge from her mouth at Croconaw.

"Dodge! Than use Superpower! Then use Headbutt!" Croconaw dodges the attack then becomes surrounded in a blue aura. He charges at Nidoqueen and runs behind her, grabbing her tail. He swings her around and tosses her up in the air. He jumped into the air as well as well and headbutted her hard in the gut, sending her crashing into the ground.

When the cloud of dust clear Nidoqueen was out cold.

"Nodiqueen is unable to battle! The winner is Croconaw! Victory goes to Toris!"

Susy's jaw dropped and she fell on her knees and sniffled. "Nooooo! I can't believe I loooost! This isn't fair!" She pouts and sniffles, crossing her arms.

Toris lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. "Thank you so much Croconaw! You were amazing out there!" He smiles and chuckles a bit, scratching his cheek.

The crowd cheered and Chadell looked as if she was about to explode. "WOW! THAT WAS A REALLY QUICK YET AMAZING BATTLE! That Toris sure does know what he's doing! That kid looks like a sure winner for this tournament!"

Henry gulped. "Man...Toris is one tough trainer...that didn't take long at all..." He chuckled and scratched his cheek.

"You got that right dude! He looked super serious too!"

"His Croconaw is really tough as well..." Ludwig rubbed his chin.

"Totodiiiiile..."Totodile looked at Croconaw. He hopped down from Henry's shoulder and landed on his lap and started to flex his arms.

Henry blinks and chuckles, picking him up and holding him up in the air. "Awwwh~ You're really tough too! I know you are! We could easily beat his Croconaw if we wanted!"

"Totodile!" He lowered his sunglasses and crossed his arms.

Henry chuckles and sets him down in his lap. "Looks like Gilbert should be battling up next."

"Well folks! The last battle of the Quarterfinals is coming up! With all these exciting battles today I can only imagine how intense and exciting and thrilling this one will be! Ohhhh I can't waaaaiiiitttt!" She was laughing and spinning around in her chair.

Gilbert grinned at Liz. "Prepare to lose Frau~ Kesesese~!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Oh I think it's you who should be prepared to lose." She winked and smirked. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

The two made their way onto the battlefield. Gilbert cackled and gripped one of his Pokeballs. "Alright. Lets get this party started~! I choose you! Rhydon!" He threw his Pokeball.

With a flash Rhydon came out and let out a battle cry, his horn spinning like a drill.

"And it seems Gilbert has chosen his first Pokemon! A strong looking Rhydon!"

Liz smirked. "I figured you'd be using him. But I have a very special Pokemon for you! Now lets go! Golem I choose you!" She threw her Pokeball.

With a flash out came a Pokemon with plated, green rocks as its shell, a head protruding out of the center of the shell, short arms that have three claws, and two legs with five-clawed feet that have four claws in front and one in back. It has red eyes and a flat snout with two pointed teeth in its lower jaw.

Gilbert blinks a few times. "A Golem huh? Well that's an interesting choice...we are still gonna win this!"

Henry took out his Pokedex. "I wonder what that Pokemon is...looks tough..." _Golem, a Megaton Pokémon. Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger._

"Golem is a very strong Pokemon...heavy, sturdy, strong. Gilbert is in for a tough battle." Ludwig crossed his arms.

"You can do it Gilbert! I know you can!" Alfred whistled.

"Alright Rhydon! Use Hammer Arm!" Rhydon's arm started to glow white and he ran up to Golem.

"Defense Curl!" Golem withdraws his head, arms, and legs into his shell.

When Rhydon hit him, he rolled back a bit, but otherwise was fine. When he came out he didn't seem to feel much.

"Alright Golem! Use Steamroller!"

"Golem!" He jumped into the air, withdrawing himself into his shell. He then starts to spin rapidly and is outlined in white. He rolls straight at Rhydon.

"Rhyyy!" Rhydon was hit and thrown back, falling on his back and sliding a bit. He grits his teeth and sits up.

"Come on Rhydon! Get up! We can do this! I know we can!" Rhydon sat up and flexed his arms. "That's it! Come on! Rock Smash into submission!"

"Rhhyyyy!" Rhydon's fists started to glow a red orange, he ran up to Golem, punching the air as he went.

"Dodge Golem!" He tucked himself in his shell and rolled out of the way of the punches.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "He's really fast when it comes to rolling! Come on Rhydon! Horn Drill!"

Once Golem came out of his shell Rhydon came charging at him, horn spinning like a drill.

"Quick Golem! Defense Curl!" Golem withdrew back into his shell, his defense raising again.

Rhydon's spinning horn hit him and made him roll back a bit, but when he came out his shell he was alright for the most part.

"Earthquake! NOW!" Golem Raised his foot and slammed it down, causing shockwaves and the ground to shake and quake.

"Rhydon! No!" Gilbert gripped his hair in his hands.

Rhydon grit his teeth as he took the super effective move. But he wasn't going to give up yet!

"That's right Rhydon! Lets give them another awesome move! I believe in you! Lets go!"

Rhydon snorted and nodded.

"Golem! Steamroller one more time! Lets go!" Golem withdrew himself into his shell and starts to spin, his shell outlines in white and he rolls at Rhydon.

"Come on Rhydon! Knock him back!" Gilbert grins at his Pokemon.

Rhydon's tail started to glow a metallic grey and he swung it at Golem, hitting him and causing him to crash into the stadium wall. Golem comes out of his shell and was gritting his teeth. It was a direct hit.

"WOW! A SUPER POWERFUL IRON TAIL TOOK GOLEM OFF GUARD!" She stood up on her desk, again.

Henry laughs and grins. "Whoa! That was really cool! He learned a new move!" He chuckles.

"I think he has a much better chance now that he knows a powerful move like that." Ludwig nodded and smiled a bit. "You can do it Gilbert!"

Alfred laughs and claps his hands. "GO DUDE! GO!"

Gilbert cackled and grinned. "Alright Rhydon! Now we're back in business! Lets go!"

Liz huffed. "Okay so you have a little trick up your sleeve, but so do I! Golem enough playing around! Use Stone Edge!"

"Gooooolem!" Golem's body started to glow white and soon balls of white light started to orbit around his body. The orbs of light turned into sharp grey rocks. He fired them at Rhydon.

"Use your Iron Tail to block yourself!" Rhydon's tail started to glow a metallic grey and turned around, whipping his tail around, hitting all the rocks and shattering them.

"KESESESE~! I knew you could do it!" He grins. "Now go and use Horn Drill!" Rhydon's horn started to spin like a drill and he charged at Golem.

"Now Golem! Use Double Edge!" Golem withdraws himself into his body and rolls at Rhydon, surrounded in a gold light. Both Pokemon colide into each other, causing an explosion.

Both Pokemon slide back and pant.

"We can win this Rhydon! Come on! Hammer Arm!"

"Double Edge! One more time!"

Both Pokemon charged at each other again.

"Hey isn't Double Edge suppose to cause recoil damage?" Henry tilted his head a bit. "Golem doesn't look like he feels a thing."

"He must have the ability Rock Head. It prevents any recoil damage from moves such as Double Edge."

Alfred pouted. "Awh! Lucky! I wish Hero had that ability! Then I could use Bravebird more than I like!"

Henry pat his friends back and chuckled lightly.

The two were thrown back, panting and getting tired. Gilbert grit his teeth and so was Liz. Both Pokemon weren't going to give up though! They could feel their trainers determination, that's what kept them going.

"Both Pokemon look tired and about ready to pass out! Looks like both of them have on more attack left in them! Who will win! Lets see and find out!"

"Golem! Earthquake!" Golem lifted up his foot and stomped it down, causing shockwaves and the ground to shake and quake.

Rhydon grit his teeth as the ground shook. He fell on one knee.

"Now use Stone Edge!" Golem raised his arms and sharp grey rocks were soon orbiting around him. He fired them at Rhydon.

"Come on Rhydon! Dodge it!" Gilbert waved his arms around.

But Rhydon was to tired and weak to dodge the attack. He cried out when the rocks hit him and exploded upon impact. When the smoke cleared Rhydon was standing up, taking deep breaths.

Gilbert blinks a few times. "Rh...Rhydon...?" He furrowed his brows.

"Rhyyyyy..." Rhydon slowly fell backwards and passed out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! The winner is Golem! Elizabeta is the winner!"

Gilbert blinks a few times and fell to his knees, and grit his teeth. "So close..." He takes out his Pokeball. "Rhydon return!" His Pokemon was returned to his Pokeball. "Thanks a lot buddy. Almost had her this time ya know." He chuckles.

"Man...I can't believe it...Gilbert lost!" Henry throws his arms up in the air.

"Toto...diile?" He threw his arms up in the air as well.

Alfred scratched his head. "Looks like we all lost, huh? Man it's kind of a bittersweet taste in your mouth."

Ludwig nodded. "Their will always be a next time though. We just have to train harder is all."

Henry and Alfred looked at each other and nodded.

With another round come and gone, Gilbert lost to his rival as well. But who will win the grand challenge over all? How will Gilbert take his loss? We will find all that out next time! So stay tuned!


	35. Chapter 35: The Curtains Close

**Hello trainers! Welcome to a new chapter! And sadly, this is the final chapter for the Grand Challenge arc. Awh, sad I know, but don't worry~! More fun times to be had!**

Gilbert sat in the Pokemon Center and sighed softly to himself as he leaned back in the chair. His defeat left a sour taste in his mouth and he wasn't all that happy about it.

"A Golem...that Golem had some pretty powerful attacks and his defense was amazing!" He rubs his face. "Only one of Rhydon's attacks seemed to have gotten through..." He pondered to himself and kept thinking.

"Hey Gilbert!"

He was taken from his thoughts as he sits up and sees his friends standing in front of him. He blinks a few times and grins. "Kesesese~ Hallo guys. Did you see me out there? I almost won!"

Alfred grins. "You looked really awesome out there buddy!"

Henry chuckles and nods. "Yep! It's okay. We all lost pretty close to the victory line." He rubs the back of his head.

Gilbert stood up. "I guess...just means we have to train even HARDER! Next time I am wiping the floor with everyone here!"

Alfred laughs. "Not if I have anything to say about it dudes! I'm going to train so hard you won't know what hit ya!" He winks.

Ludwig shook his head. "I think I will have a better chance next time. Now do you want to stick around and see who wins the whole thing?"

The other three look at each other. They thought about it and nodded. Might as well! They did want to see what the prize was and who would win.

After Rhydon was nice and healed they headed back to the stadium and sat back down in their seats.

The Semifinals were set up and first match was Vlad versus Arthur.

"COME ON ARTHUR!" Henry cheered.

"COME ON VLAD YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" Alfred cheered.

Ludwig blinked. "Why are you rooting for each others rival?"

"Well...I don't want Vlad to win so I have to root for Arthur."

"And of course I don't want hugebrows to win so naturally I'm rooting for Vlad!"

Gilbert snorted. "Makes sense to me."

"Now Sableye! Use Shadow Ball!" Arthur called out.

"Dodge Bayleef! Then use Magical Leaf!" Bayleef jumped up and out of the way, the leaf on the top of her head glowed a light green and she whipped her head, sending glowing leaves at him.

"Saaa!" Sableye cried out and fell back , shakily sitting up.

"It's okay Sableye! Come on! Time to use Power Gem!" Sableye's gem on his chest started to glow and it fired a pale red beam with white outlining at Bayleef.

"Baaaay!" Bayleef cried out and was hit, falling to the ground. She grit her teeth and stood up.

"Come on! One last attack! Lets go! We can win this! Ancient Power!" Bayleef started to form a silver ball of energy above her leaf and whipped her head, firing it at Sableye.

He cried out and was hit, being thrown back and hit the ground with swirly eyes.

"Sableye is unable to the battle! The winner is Bayleef! Vlad is the victor!"

Alfred cheered and laughed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Good job Vlad! You beat that stupid Arthur to the ground!"

Henry groans and sighs. "Man...I was hoping Vlad would lose...maybe next round he'll lose!" He grins.

The two trainers returned their Pokemon and shook hands, admiring each others battling skills since they were friends they were being good sports about it, which just made Henry and Alfred groan and complain.

Next up was Toris versus Elizabeta.

"WOOO! GO SIS!" Henry cheered and whistled.

"COME ON TORIS! BEAT HER GOOD!" Gilbert waved his arms around.

Toris sent out Croconaw while Liz used her Golem. The battle was intense, one hit after another on both parts, but Toris had the advantage.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Croconaw released a powerful jet of water from his mouth.

"Quick! Defense Curl!" Golem withdrew into his shell and was hit by the attack, sending him crashing into the wall, leaving a nice sized crack in it before falling back to the ground. When he hit the ground he rolled and came out, arms and legs on the ground.

"Go-Goooo..." Golem shakily stood up and panted a bit.

"Come on Golem! We can win this! One more attack! Lets go!" Liz cheered for her Pokemon.

"Golem!" He looked at her and nodded before scratching his foot on the ground.

"Okay use Steamroller!" Golem withdrew in himself and started to spin around, outlined in white before rolling at Croconaw.

"Now! Use Superpower to kick him up!" Croconaw focused himself and started to be outlined in a blue aura. When Golem was close enough Croconaw raised his foot back and kicked him up towards the sky, making him spin up in the air.

"WHOA!" Alfred looked up and watched as Golem spun in the air.

Henry gulped and so did Totodile. "Man his Croconaw sure is something..."

"Are you seeing this everyone?! Using the move Superpower, Croconaw has sent Golem helplessly spinning in the air!" Chadell was leaned over far to close off the edge of her desk that she was stand on.

"Now finish this! Use Hydro Pump one more time!" Croconaw jumped into the air, right above Golem and released a jet of water at the Pokemon. He was send barreling to the ground crashed into the floor of the stadium. He came out of his shell with swirly eyes.

"Golem is unable to battle! The winner is Croconaw! Victory goes to Toris!"

Liz rubbed the back of her neck and chuckles. "Well you were really great out there Golem! You're as strong as I thought you'd be." She winks and returns her Pokemon to her Pokeball.

"YES! TAKE THAT YOU HEARTLESS SHE BE-"

"AHEM!" Henry crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Gilbert do I have to remind you she's my loving and caring sister?" He tapped his foot on the ground.

Gilbert sat back down and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I uh...sorry about that! Can't help it sometimes! Kesese~"

Ludwig sighs and rubs his temples. "How many times have I told you to think before saying anything...?" He shakes his head.

"Hey wait! Doesn't that mean Toris and Vlad are up next to battle?" Alfred tilted his head.

"And that means Toris and Vlad are up next to battle! The day has been full of different challengers, epic battles, awesome Pokemon, and skilled trainers! But now I final round will be Vladimir versus Toris! We will be taking a short ten minute break before our exciting battle has a conclusion!" The announcer turns off the mic and stretches. "I love my job~"

Henry and the gang went to the Pokemon Center to see if they could catch their friends.

Henry hugged his sister and grinned. "Awh you were great out there! To bad Toris has the advantage but you still looked pretty amazing! Your Golem was really strong too!"

Liz chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck once she let go of her brother. "Well at least I made it to the Semifinals! And I beat that egotistical Gilbert."

"Hey! You just got lucky is all! Next time I will be the one beating you and showing you who's the awesome one here!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

Henry sweatdropped and cleared his throat. "So uh...are you sticking around for the finals or are you heading out?"

"Since Golem is all healed up I'm heading out to get my next Gym Badge." She winked. "But I'll be seeing you around!"

Henry nodded. "Yeah! Be safe and make sure to call papa soon." He winks at her.

She nodded and waved as she ran off.

Henry chuckles lightly. Then he looked back as he heard Vlad and Arthur talking.

"So you're in the finals! Congrats! You were a real challenge for me you know. Unlike all the others I battled." Arthur chuckled and pat his back.

Vlad nodded. "Of course. I've trained hard and I was prepared for this!"

Henry shook his head. "A conceded little smug...jerk..." Henry muttered. "Hey! I'm going to make a call real quick! I'll meet you guys at the stadium okay?" Henry walked off towards the video phones.

They nodded and waved as they left the Pokemon Center to go to the stadium. They saw Toris pacing back and forth not to far from the Pokemon Center.

Henry sat down and picked up the receiver then dialed a number. After a few rings Professor Romulus picked up.

"Henry! Hello! How's your journey going?" He chuckles.

"Hey Professor! Going good. Entered myself in the Grand Challenge today!"

"Oh? And did ya win?" He grinned.

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Aaaahhhh...not exactly...I lost in the Quarterfinals. Vlad beat me. He made it all the way to the finals." He rolled his eyes.

Romulus laughs and nods. "I see! Well you got pretty far though! You will learn and grow. Totodile looks like he's gotten stronger."

"Toto!" He waved as he was on Henry's shoulder and lowered his sunglasses, giving a thumbs up.

Henry grins and nods. "Oh yeah! He's gotten way stronger and much more cooler." He winks.

Romulus chuckles. "Well I'm glad to hear that! But now if you will excuse me I have to go. Making some pasta and can't keep it waiting for long! Ciao!" He waved before hanging up.

"See ya later professor!" He hangs up and sighs. "You ready to see who wins this thing Totodile?"

Totodile nodded. "Toto! Totodile!" He lifted up his sunglasses.

Henry chuckles and stood up. "Than lets go!" With that he ran out the Pokemon Center and towards the Stadium.

"Did Henry just run past us?" Gilbert tilted his head.

"Ja he did. I'll go after him so he's not wondering where we went." Ludwig went and followed him.

"Anywaaaay! It's okay to be nervous Toris! I know you'll do great out there dude!" Alfred grins and gives a thumbs up.

Toris took a deep breath. "I-I know...just...I didn't think I would be making it this far! But I think I can win!" He nods.

"I know you can! Your Aleksy is super strong! So I don't have any doubts dude!"

Gilbert nodded and grinned. "Just be careful! I know that Vlad guy is probably gonna use that Bayleef of his. So he'll have that advantage."

Toris nodded. "Right. I think I'm ready." He stood tall, a determined look on his face.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Good! Now get out there and win!"

With that Toris was now standing on the battlefield, gripping his Pokeball.

"And...the last battle of the day...but it should be awesome! Lets watch and see how this is going to end!" She laughs and whistles.

"Alright Croconaw! Lets go!" He threw his Pokeball and released Croconaw.

Vlad smirked. "Alright Bayleef! Lets get this over with!" He threw his Pokeball and released Bayleef.

"COME ON! BEAT HIM TORIS! YOU CAN DO IT!" Henry waved his arms around.

"GO TORIS!" Alfred whistled and cheered.

"Bayleef! Use Razor Leaf!" Bayleef whipped her head, releasing razor sharp spinning leaves from the leaf on top of her head.

"Okay Croconaw! Use Water Gun!" Croconaw released a spiral of water from his mouth, knocking the leaves out of the air.

"Now use Body Slam!" Bayleef ran up to Croconaw and jumped in the air and came down over Croconaw.

"Dodge!" Croconaw quickly jumped out the way as Bayleef came down hard on the ground.

"Now use Ice Fang!" Croconaw jumped at Bayleef mouth open, teeth glowing a light blue.

"Move now!" Vlad lightly grit his teeth.

"Baaay!" Bayleef cried out as she was bit by Croconaw. Ice started to form over her legs and started to spread until she was fully encased in a block of ice.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Croconaw let loose a powerful jet of water, breaking her out but hiting her and sending her hitting the ground.

Vlad grit his teeth. "He sure is tough.."

"YOU GO TORIS! GOOD JOB!" Henry laughed and jumped up and down.

Totodile jumped up and down, waving his arms around. "Toto! Totodile!"

"Even with the disadvantage, Croconaw seems to have the upper hand! Bayleef is in some serious trouble! Two powerful attacks one after the other! Man I love a good battle!" Chadell laughs and fist pumps.

"Magical Leaf! Now!" Vlad was feeling the pressure. Toris was a skilled trainer and he needed to think of something quick.

The leaf on her head started to glow and she whipped it out, releasing glowing green leaves from her head at the opposing Pokemon.

Croconaw stood his ground and crossed his arms in front of him, taking the hit from the super effective move, gritting his teeth.

"A DIRECT HIT AND ALEKSY JUST TOOK IT!" She stood up on her chair yelling into the mic.

"Wow! That's one tough Pokemon!" Henry blinked a few times.

"Okay Aleksy! Superpower! Let go!" Croconaw was surrounded in a blue aura and ran at Bayleef grabbing her then spining her around before letting her go, sending her crashing into the wall that surrounded the battlefield.

She grit her teeth when she hit the ground and struggled to get up.

Vlad clenched his fists. "He's a tough opponent I'll give him that...I'm stuck in a bind...use Ancient Power!"

Bayleef was outlined in a white energy and started to form a silver ball of energy in front of her before launching it at Croconaw.

"Dodge! Then use Headbutt!" Croconaw jumped out of the way, the energy ball hit the ground. Croconaw ran up to the opposing Pokemon and rammed his head into her, sending her to the ground.

"Bayleef! No! Can you stand?! Are you alright?!" Vlad was worried.

Bayleef tried to stand up but fell on the ground with swirly eyes. "Baaay..."

"Bayleef is unable to battle! The winner is Croconaw! Victor and champion of this competition goes to TORIS!" The ref called out.

Toris blinked and looked around as the crowds erupted in loud cheers. He laughs and runs up to Croconaw and hugs him tight. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT ALEKSY! Thank you so much! I'm so proud of you!"

"Croc! Croconaw!" He smiled and rubbed his head, blushing a bit.

Vlad chuckled. "Thanks a lot Bayleef, we almost had them. Maybe next time." He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball and walked up to Toris and held out his hand. "You were a real tough opponent with excellent strategy. Good job."

Toris blinked and smiled a bit as he took his hand and shook it.

Henry and Alfred were hugging each other and jumping up and down, crying tears of joy.

Ludwig sweatdropped as he watched them.

The ending ceremony had started soon after Toris's victory. He was standing on a small stage with Aleksy. He smiled as he held the trophy he had received for winning.

"And for your Grand Prize you also get this bag of Rare Candy!" Nurse Joy held out the bag.

Toris smiled and happily took it. "Thank you so much!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for the winner.

Once that was over our heroes congratulated Toris.

"See?! I told you could do it Toris!" Alfred laughs and pats his back.

Toris nodded. "Thanks Alfred. You're a really nice guy."

Alfred winked and gave a thumbs up.

Totodile was talking with Aleksy and waving his arms around, congratulating him and praising him. Aleksy grinned and enjoyed the praise.

"Even at a disadvantage you still managed to win. You're a very skilled trainer and smart too. Congrats on your win." Ludwig nodded.

Henry laughs and ruffles his hair. "Man! You beat Vlad! That smug jerk! Next time we meet I'm going to battle you so you can see how much stronger I've gotten! But I have a lot of training to do!"

"I shall be looking forward to that Henry." He smiles.

"Good job over all on your win. But now we gotta go! Goldenrod is less than a day away from here and I really wanna battle!" Gilbert grins and raises his arms.

"Well we should be going. We might make it there before it gets to late. It was nice seeing you Toris! Make sure to take care and we'll see you again one day!" Henry grins and waves.

"Toto! Totodile!" Totodile waves to Croconaw. Henry picks him up.

They all wave goodbye to their friend as they head down the road. With the Grand Challenge behind them they continue their journey down the Pokemon League path and to their next Gym Badge! What awaits them next? Stay tuned to find out!


	36. Chapter 36: Goldenrod Go Around

**Hello everyone! Time for Goldenrod adventures! I think you'll all enjoy this chapter! Also FYI Hetalia characters shall only be important people, such as Gym Leaders, Pokemon Professors, reoccurring characters, etc.**

Finally! They made it! Before them the hustle bustle of Goldenrod City lay before them! They cheered and whistled as they ran straight for the Gym, which was oddly almost a cupcake like shape, only to find it was closed for the day.

Henry groans as he was on his hands and knees. "Wwwhhhyyy! Why does everything hate me?!"

Totodile pat his arm. "Totodile, toto..."

Gilbert read the note on the door out loud. "Gym will be closed for the day, so gym battles will be held tomorrow. Please and thank you, Love Gym Leader." He sighs and rubs his head. "Well...looks like we're gonna spend the day exploring or whatever."

Alfred rubs his chin. "Well...how about we split up and do some exploring! We can meet at the Pokemon Center later. It's early, the sun is up, we are in a beautiful city! Lets relax! We just went through a battling tournament the other day."

Ludwig nodded. "Well you do have a point...and their were a few things I wanted to check out about this city...I say we do that." He nods.

Henry grins and stands up, holding Totodile under his arm. "Well okay! Lets go Totodile! I've always wanted to visit Goldenrod! Lets go!" He runs off.

Alfred laughs. "And I am off to try one of these Goldenrod burgers I've heard about!" He laughs and he runs off.

"Well Ludwig the awesome me is about to go and have some fun! I'll be seeing ya!" Gilbert winked and ran off in another direction.

Ludwig blinked and shook his head. "Well...at least I can have some peace and quiet for awhile..." He started to walk.

Henry sighs happily as he walks around. Totodile was walking beside him. "Now where should we go first. So many stores! So little time!"

Totodile looked around and spotted a shop they would both enjoy. He looked up at Henry and pulled his pant leg. "Toto! Totodile!" He pointed to a clothes store named 'Cool Guys'

Henry blinked and looked over and he lowered his sunglasses over his eyes. "Well I think we found something to do!" He picked up Totodile and ran inside.

Alfred had big sparkly eyes as he looked up at the burger place he heard so much about. "I can smell them from out here!" He quickly ran inside and soon came out with a bag of burgers and one in hand. He took a bite and his eyes lit up. "WOW! THESE ARE AS AMAZING AS THEY SAY!"

He was about to take another bite but stopped when he heard a noise coming from down the alley. He blinked a few times and looked down the alley. He heard what sounded like someone rummaging through the trash.

He slowly started to walk down the alley way. He saw a rather big Pokemon looking through a trash can. It was a blue Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves, and a bright red head. It has a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms are longer than its legs. It has a thick, moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. It also has tall red spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It has a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It has a series of olive, oval like scutes running across its belly.

Alfred took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon _Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. With the skin on its face harder than rock, Druddigon warms its body by exposing its wings to the sun. _

"A Druddigon. Cool! Huh...wonder what he's doing out here..." He rubbed his chin.

Druddigon pulled out a burger wrapper and unwrapped it hoping to find some sort of burger remains. But no such luck and the Pokemon let the wrapper fall to the ground. He sat down on the ground and looked a bit down, a tear welling up in his eyes.

Alfred felt a pain in his chest. "No living creature shouldn't go without a burger!" Alfred walked up to the Pokemon. "Hey! Druddigon."

Druddigon blinked and stood up, looking at the trainer, glaring a bit. "Druuuud!"

"Hey now don't worry! I'm here to help you out bro! Here." He opened his bag of burgers and set out three of them for him and winked. "I got some extra, so I thought I'd share since you seemed like you were looking for some!"

Druddigon slowly walked over to the burgers and picked up one. He blinked as he took off the wrapper of one and blinked, looking at the marvelous burger. He had big watery eyes and stuffed the burger in his mouth and cried out happily, waving his arms around and jumping around. He's always wanted to try one of these burgers! Months passing by and not even a single shred of meat! Finally he got to taste what they taste like and they are the BEST! He took the other two and quickly ate them.

Alfred chuckled and grinned, taking another bite out of his burger. "I know right?! These are really good burgers! Best I've ever had by far!" He walked closer to the Pokemon and sat down. "I have tons more, not counting the one I'm eating. I was so planning on eating as many as I could and give some others or my Pokemon. But we can share!" He smiles.

Druddigon got a little closer and sat down, smiling happily at Alfred. "Drud! Druddigon."

Meanwhile Gilbert was looking around and held his hands behind his head. "This sure is a nice big city. Kesesese~" He stopped at a fountain and sat on the edge of it. "Wonder where I can go from here..."

"Car? Carvanha!" A Pokémon with a blue top half body and a red lower half, with a yellow four-pointed star below its mouth, swam up to Gilbert. It also has two yellow dorsal fins above its eyes that resemble shark fins, and a matching pelvic fin on its belly. Its pectoral fins are also yellow. The tail fin is composed of two red spines with a thin yellow membrane stretched between them.

Gilbert looked back at the Pokemon that swam up to him. "Huh? What the? Heeeey...what's up little Pokemon?" He took out his Pokedex. _Carvanha, the Savage Pokémon. Carvanha has powerful jaws and razor sharp teeth able to chew through solid steel. Carvanha will form packs and attack any invaders in its territory. _

"Well I hope you're not going to attack me!" Gilbert chuckled.

Carvanha tilted her head and smiled up at him. "Carvanha!"

Gilbert chuckled and rubbed her on the head. "Awwwh~ You're one sweet little Pokemon huh? Now why are you out here all by your self huh? And why in a fountain of all things! So not awesome! How about I take you to the ocean! That way you can find some awesome friends and swim around free!"

Carvanha flapped around happily in the water, liking the idea.

Gilbert grins and nods. "Good! Now stay here! I'll be right back!"

While Gilbert went off to get something to carry Carvanha in, Ludwig was inside a museum looking at the different fossils they have on display.

"Interesting...this is a Plume Fossil...if I remember correctly this belongs to a Pokemon named Archen..." He rubbed his chin.

"You are correct sir!" Said a man that stood behind Ludwig.

Ludwig blinked and turned around. "Er...hello! My name is Ludwig."

The man took his hand into Ludwig's and grinned as he shook it fast. He was dressed as an archeologist, and had a big smile on his face. "Nice to meet you Ludwig! My name is George and I am an archeologist! Always nice to see young folks interested in Pokemon fossils!"

"Er...well yes, I have always been interested in Pokemon Fossils, especially when I heard that people have figured out different ways to bring Pokemon back using these fossils."

He nods and chuckles. "Oh yes! in fact..." He looks around and leans in close, whispering. "I know a certain someone who might can help you out if you ever wanted to find a Pokemon fossil and revive it." He winks and takes out a card from his pocket. "Here. He's a top researcher on Pokemon fossils. He's a real nice guy, sometimes he lets trainers find fossils and revive them with our machine." He winks and chuckles. "We are in a dig site not to far from here, so if you're in the area come on by!"

Ludwig blinked a few times and took the card. "Tha-thank you. I will make sure to tell my friends."

George nodded. "Good! The top researchers name is Mathias! I'll be seeing you around! I have to go!" He turned and left.

Ludwig looked down at the card and put it in his pocket.

Back with Henry, he was walking out the store, carrying some bags. "Oh man we got some cool stuff didn't we Totodile?" He chuckles.

"Toto! Totodile." He nodded and pat his head.

Henry chuckles and found a bench to sit down on. "I got each of my Pokemon a leather jacket! This will make them all look super cool! And I also got one for myself so we all can match!" He chuckles.

Totodile hopped off his shoulder and looked in one of the bags and pulled out his own little leather jacket and put it on, lowering his sunglasses over his eyes. "Toto~"

Henry whistled, impressed and took out his camera snapping a few pictures. "Wow Totodile! You look amazing in that! Your cool factor just went up twenty points!" He grins.

Totodile crossed his arms and grins as Henry takes another picture.

As Henry was doing a Photoshoot with Totodile, Gilbert had found a nicely sized fish tank to carry Carvanha around in. He looked around. "Now which way is the ocean from here..."

Carvanha was happily floating in the tank. She looked up Gilbert and cried out before turning her body in the direction he should go.

Gilbert cackled and smirked. "You're a smart Pokemon aren't ya? Well we shall go this way!" He started walking in the direction she turned to. "You know I always thought Carvahna were cool Pokemon. I've seen them on TV before. They have this thing called Sharpedo week every year and they always talk about Carvahna since they evolve into Sharpedo and all. Super strong jaws that can bite through steel! Fast! Work in schools! Pretty awesome if you ask me. I also heard they act timid when left alone, but you don't seem so timid." He looked down at the Pokemon.

Carvahna looked down, a bit saddened. "Caaar..."

"Hey now what's the matter? Did something happen to you or something that made you not so timid?" He tilted his head a bit.

"Hey! Mister!" Someone called over to Gilbert.

Said trainer blinked and looked up at someone running up to him. "Huh? Me?"

"Did you find that Carvahna in a fountain?" He tilted his head.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah...so what? Oh! You know something about this little gal here?"

"Well...I heard that that Carvahna use to belong to someone as a pet, but they couldn't take care of it anymore so they left it in a fountain. Since the Carvahna was a pet, it was use to people and was pretty friendly, so it was just there, greeting anyone who happen to stop by."

Gilbert nodded and looked down at the sad looking Pokemon. "I see...thanks!" He grins and runs off. "Okay I get it! You're lonely! You got left behind by your owner and you must have felt abandoned! People coming and going all the time since it's a fountain! Then when you see someone you can't help but be happy!"

Carvahna nodded and wiggled around in the water. "Carvahna! Car! Carv!"

"Then I will get you to the ocean so you can meet plenty of friends and be free!" He grins.

"Car?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Carvahna..."

Gilbert looked down at her and smirked. "No need to thank me~ It's what I do!"

Alfred in the meanwhile was leaning against the wall with Druddigon next to him, having finished all the burgers, they were full.

"So then I was beat by my rival again." He chuckles and rubs his head. "He's a real jerk, but I'm going to beat him one day!" He grins. "So then...my friends and I ended up here! Since the gym was closed we decided to just go and do whatever until later today." He rubbed the back of his head.

Druddigon was listening intently to his stories about his journey! They sounded exciting and thrilling! He wished he had that.

Alfred rubbed his chin. "Hey Druddigon? I'm from the Unova region, you're a Unova region Pokemon, wanna come and be my partner? I always thought Druddigon were really cool! You can help me on my Pokemon journey! And you can help me spread heroism and justice wherever we go!"

Druddigon blinked a few times and nodded happily. He stood and spread out his arms, letting out a battle cry. "DRUUUUUUD!"

Alfred grins. "That's what I like to see!"

Druddigon looked ready to battle as he flexed and had a determined look in his face.

"Right! You wanna show me what you got! Well that's cool! But lets find a more spacious place to battle, okay?"

Druddigon nodded. Alfred chuckled and stood up before walking out the alley, the Pokemon following behind him.

Ludwig left the museum and decided to eat lunch at a nice looking cafe, eating outside. He enjoyed his nice quiet time alone, though he was wondering what his friends were up to. He took a sip of his juice and a bite of his sandwich.

Henry was walking back down the street, his clothes nicely packed away in his backpack. He notices Ludwig and smiled as he runs over. "Hey! Ludwig! How's your day going?"

Ludwig blinks and waves as he sees Henry. "My day is going fine. How is yours?"

"Good good, did a little shopping." He chuckles and sits down with him.

Totodile hopped off his shoulder and sat on the table. "Toto." He nodded.

"That's nice. Are you ready for our battle tomorrow?" He asked.

Henry rubs his chin. "I think so...do you know what type the Gym Leader uses? I'm sure Gilbert told us, but I forgot."

Ludwig takes out the Brochure he had gotten with Alfred in Violet City. "It looks like Fairy Type."

Henry nods and rubs his chin. "Fairy huh...well alright! I think I know who I'm gonna use." He grins and crosses his arms.

"Mind me asking?" He raised a brow.

"Well...I'm gonna use Growlithe first." He winks. "Then if I have to, I'll use Totodile. Then Krokorok will be my secret weapon! Since Fairy types are weak against poison AND steel, and Krokorok has two of those moves!"

"Why don't you just start off with Krokorok? Since he would have the advantage after all."

"Well my Pokemon are super strong! So I'm sure they will be able to beat them no problem!" He chuckles and crosses his arms.

Totodile crossed his arms and nodded.

Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Well you sure are confident in your Pokemon."

"Well yeah! They are MY Pokemon after all! Why wouldn't I be? I train them hard and make sure they are tough enough to beat anyone and everyone!" Henry stood up and raised his fists.

Totodile stood up and raised his fists as well. "Totodiiiiiile!"

"Hey you know what? I think I'm gonna start with Totodile...yeeaahhh! You didn't get to battle in the Grand Challenge so I think you should start!" He grins.

Totodile looked up at him and jumped up and down, kicking his feet in the air.

Henry chuckles lightly. "I bet you're excited! Because I am too!"

Ludwig chuckles. "You're both like two peas in a pod."

Henry rubs the back of his neck and sits down. "I can't help it. We are just two cools dudes. So you know who you're gonna use Ludwig?"

He looked up in thought. "Not yet...I'm thinking I might start off with Houndoom...then again, Doduo might be a good choice too...I'm still thinking about it to be honest."

"Well hey! I know you'll figure it out! You're a smart guy! Plus your Pokemon are super strong!" Henry gives two thumbs up, along with Totodile.

Ludwig chuckles lightly. "Thanks."

Gilbert finally had found a spot where the ocean was and smiled. "Alright! Finally found you the perfect spot. Well looks like this is goodbye huh? It was nice while it lasted though! Kesese~"

Carvanha looked up at him a bit sad. "Carvanha..."

Gilbert looked a bit sad himself and lifted the tank over the guard rails and started to pour out the water and Carvanha into the ocean.

Carvanha looks up at Gilbert from the water and said one last goodbye before diving under.

Gilbert sighed a bit. "We may have only known each other for a short time...but it was still nice yo know ya..." He turned around and was about to walk away.

"CARVANHA!" He heard a Pokemon cry.

He turned around and was tackled by the same Carvanha who was now flapping around and rubbed up against him. Gilbert blinked and chuckled lightly. "You wanna come with me as much as I want you to come with me huh?"

"Carvanha!" She nodded.

He took out a Pokeball and cackled. "Welcome to the team!" The Pokeball opened and took Carvanha inside, sealing. He stood up and held up his Pokeball. "I GOT MYSELF A CARVANHA!"

Alfred found a nice spot in a park and smiled. "Alright Druddigon! Lets get this started! Hero I choose you!" He threw his Pokeball.

With a flash Hero came out, flapping his wings. "Braviary!"

"Druuuudigon..." Druddigon was prepared.

"Okay Hero! Lets start this off with Wing Attack!" Hero Flew at Druddigon, wings glowing.

Druddigon stood his ground and took the hit, sliding back a bit. His body then becomes surrounded in an orange aura. He releases a burst of orange energy, hitting Hero and making him cry out and flip in the air before catching himself.

"Whoa! That was Revenge!" Alfred was impressed. Now he really wanted to beat him!

Druddigon's claws started to glow a light blue and he ran up to Hero and was about to slash at him.

"Dragon Claw too huh. Move Hero! Now!" Hero flew up and out of the way. "Now use Brave Bird!" Hero flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire. He then flies straight at Druddigon and the fire around its body turns into a light blue aura, and it slams into him at full force.

Druddigon cries out and was thrown back, hitting the ground, groaning as he sat up.

Hero flinched as he was surrounded by static, as he felt his recoil damage.

Druddigon ran up to Hero, mouth open sharp fang like bulges on his head started to glow and he bit down hard on Hero's leg dragging him down. Hero grit his teeth and tried flapping his wings but couldn't get away from Druddigon's grip. He then let go and his tail glowed a light blue and he swung it at Hero, hitting him dead on and sending him to the ground.

"Crunch and Dragon Tail huh? Well enough playing around! Now Hero you can't let him show you up! Lets go!" Hero's wings flapped and his eyes focused. He quickly went up into the air. "Hone Claws!"

Hero was outlined in a red Aura and his talons grew sharper, his attack power raising. "Now Lets go! Wing Attack!"

"Braaaav..." instead of Hero's wings glowing white, they glowed a light blue and he flapped them, releasing light blue, saw disc-like energy blades from them. Druddigon cried out as he was hit and moved back with each one hit him.

"WHOA! HERO YOU LEARNED AIR SLASH!" He grins and fist pumps. "Yeeessss! Thanks a lot Druddigon! You let Hero learn a new move! Now come Hero! One last attack!"

Druddigon panted and and cried out when he was hit by Brave Bird, falling to the ground with swirly eyes. Alfred quickly threw a Pokeball, opening up and sending Druddigon inside. It fell to the ground and shook a few times before sealing shut. Alfred grins and walks up to the Pokeball and raising it in the air.

"I GOT MYSELF A DRUDDIGON!"

"BRAAAAVI!" Hero spreads his wings out behind him and cheers.

With Druddigon caught, he headed to the Pokemon Center where he met with the rest of his friends. They all had a long day, they headed into the Pokemon Center and were going to rest up, ready for their Gym Battle the next day. Tune in next time to see how they do in their next challenge!


	37. Chapter 37: Faries and Cupcakes

**HELLO EVERYONE! It's that special time for everyone's four favorite trainers to go up against their THIRD gym badge! Everyone excited to see the Third Gym leader?! Well get to reading!**

The four friends were standing in front of the doors of the Gym. Henry took a deep breath.

"Okay...third Gym Badge...lets DO this!" He pushed the doors open and walked inside with his friends behind him only to find the inside to be a cupcake shop.

Alfred blinks. "Dudes? Do we have the right place...?" Alfred looked around.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja...we are in the right place for sure..."

Gilbert walked up to the counter and noticed two bells. "Huh...? What's this?"

Henry slid over. "Well...they are bells...and they have labels. One says Challenger, the other says customer..."

Totodile tilted his head. "Totodile...?"

"Well...since we're here for a Gym Badge maybe we should press the challenger one!" Alfred grins and presses the bell, making it ring.

Suddenly the floor under them opened up and they yelled as they fell through. They were now sliding down a slide.

They grunted as they landed on the bottom, groaning.

Henry rubbed his head. "What a wild ride...oh man that was kinda fun though!"

Totodile shook his head and sat up, having landed on Henry's stomach. "Totooo." He shakes his head.

"Hey Henry? Can ya get off me please?" Alfred grunted.

Henry blinks and laughs a bit as he gets off Alfred and helps him up.

Gilbert then gets up and stretched. "Gott...a little warning would have been nice though..."

Ludwig grunted as he stood up, having been the one everyone piled up on. "Why do I always have to be the one being landed on..."

They were in a fairly small room and looked at the pink door in front of them.

"Well...I guess we should go through that door huh?" Henry scratched his head.

Totodile climbed back on his shoulders and pointed forward. "Totoooo!"

They all walked towards the door and slowly they opened it. They were met with bright lights turning on and revealing a battle field, a pink battlefield. They blinked and looked around as they heard a giggling and a man stepping out from a door, grinning. He had pinkish hair, a light blue button up shirt with a pink sweater vest over it, a pink bow tie, and khaki pants.

"Heeelllooooo~! I take you four are all trainers here to challenge me to a Gym Battle, yes?" He giggled.

They nodded. Henry stepped forward and grinned. "My name is Henry and I'm going first!"

The gym leader clapped his hands and smiled. "Well alright! My name is Oliver, and I'm the Gym Leader as you can tell!" He grins and throws his hands up in the air. "I accept your challenge~!" He chuckles.

Henry grinned and fist pumps. "Sweeeeet~!"

His friends sat to the side and cheered for him. The two got in their respective spots and the ref cleared his throat.

"This shall be a three on three battle! Which ever side has all three Pokemon unable to battle is the loser! Only the challenger can make substitutions! Let the battle begin!"

"Alright Totodile! I choose you! Lets go!" Henry grins as he points forward.

"Toto!" Totodile took off his sunglasses and handed them to Henry who put them in his breast pocket.

"Awwwh~ What a cute little Pokemon." Oliver chuckled and took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Lets go Snubull!"

With a flash out came pink, bulldog-like Pokémon with blue polka dots covering its body. It has loose skin that drapes to cover the lower part of its body. There is a small, blue ruff around its neck. Its face has a pronounced underbite, two earflaps that are flat, curved, and tipped with black, and a small, shiny black nose. Its feet are beige with three toes and a circular pink paw pad, while its arms are short and stubby.

"A Snubull huh? That's pretty cool." He took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. _Snubbull, the Fairy Pokémon. While it may appear gruff and grumpy, deep down, Snubbull is a kind and caring Pokémon. _

"Hey it's the pre-evolved form of Granbull!" Alfred pointed out.

Ludwig nodded. "That is true."

"Alright Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Totodile let loose a spiraling stream of water from his mouth at the Snubull.

"Move! Then use Headbuuutt~!" He giggled and grinned.

"Snuuub!" Snubull jumped out the way and jumped at Totodile, hitting him with his head.

"Toooo!" He cried out and stumbled back. "Toto!"

"It's okay Totodile! Go and use Crunch!" Totodile lunged forward, mouth open wide, fangs glowing white.

"Use Shadow Ball! Straight at him!" Snubull opened his mouth and formed a black and purple ball of energy in front of his mouth before firing it at Totodile, hitting him in the mouth.

Totodile fell to the ground and slid a bit on his stomach. "Tooo..." He shook his head and stood up.

"Totodile! Come on! Get up! I know we can win this! Lets go! Water Gun! One more time!" Totodile stood up and inhaled deeply, releasing a spiraling stream of water at Snubull.

Snubull cried out as he was hit and shook out his fur. "Oh Snubull! Are you alright?"

"Snub! Snibull!" Snubull scratched his foot against the ground.

"Alright. Thunder Fang! Lets show them what's what!" He adjusted his bow tie and puffed out his chest.

"This guy is kinda weird..." Gilbert sweatdropped.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah totally..."

Snubull ran up to Totodile his fangs glowing yellow and yellow sparks of electricity surrounding them.

"Dodge! Get out of the way!" Totodile jumped up and tried to dodge but Snubull got a hold of his tail and he got a electrocuted.

"TOOOO!" He cried out in surprise and pain from the shock he got and fell on the ground. "Totoooo..." He shakily stood up and grit his teeth.

"Oh man...this is one tough Pokemon...alright! Totodile! Use scratch!" Totodile snapped his eyes open and lunged at Snubull and started to scratch him with his sharp claws. "Yeah! That's it! Now a close range Water Gun!"

"Totoooooo." He breathed in. "DIIIILE!" Then released a spiral of water from his mouth right in Snubull's face causing him to cry out and hit the ground and rolled right into the wall with swirly eyes.

"Snuuuuub..."

"Snubull is unable to battle! The winner is Totodile!" The ref called out.

Totodile jumped up and down kicking his feet in the air. "Toto! Totototototodiiiiile!"

Henry jumped in the air too and laughed. "That's right! One down, two to go! Lets keep this up!" He grins.

"WOO! YOU GO HENRY!" Alfred whistled and cheered.

Oliver returned Snubull. "Thank you soooo much Snubull. You deserve a nice long rest. Well I will say your Totodile is strong and you both have a lot of pep!" He smiles. "But I'm just getting started! Lets go Togekiss!" He threw his next Pokeball and with a flash out came, a white Pokémon with an ovoid body. Its feet are small and situated closely together, its wings are broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings over its underside, and it has a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head are three spikes: a red tipped on the right, a blue tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle.

Henry rubs his chin and nodded. "Right...a Togekiss..." He pulls out his Pokedex. _Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict._

"I think we can handle this! Lets go Totodile! Water Gun!" Totodile nodded and inhaled before releasing a blast of water from his mouth.

Togekiss dodged as she flew up in the air.

"Lets go Henry! You can do this!" Gilbert grins and crosses his arms.

Alfred whistles and smiles. "Careful Henry! Those Fairy-types can be real tough!"

"Use Magical Leaf!" Togekiss spread her wings and soon glowing green leaves started to form and fired at Totodile.

"Oh no! Dodge Totodile!" Totodile started to run around and the leaves chased him.

"Henry! Remember the leaves follow him around!" Alfred yelled to him.

Henry rubbed his head and gulped a bit. "Oh yeah...forgot about that..."

"Tooo!" Totodile was hit by the attack and fell on his back and groaned. "Totooo..."

"Come on Totodile! Get up! Then use Water Gun!"

Totodile shakily pushed himself up and shook his head before letting loose a blast of water from his mouth.

"Fly up quickly my dear!" He grinned and clapped his hands. Togekiss flies up, avoiding the attack.

Henry grit his teeth. "Another Water Gun Totodile!" Totodile inhaled and fired another spiraling stream of water from his mouth at Togekiss.

"Dodge again~" Oliver grins.

Togekiss swiftly moves out of the way of the attack.

"Henry looks like he's struggling...you think he can pull this off?" Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

"I dunno...he looks a bit frustrated, but I think he can do it! He's a tough guy! He can be smart at times!" Gilbert nodded and crossed his arms, though he was a bit worried himself.

"Keep your cool Henry!" Ludwig yelled to his friend.

"Alright! We have them on the ropes! Now use Aura Sphere!" Togekiss puts her wings together and creates a light blue ball of energy. Togekiss then fires it at Totodile.

"Dodge!" Henry grit his teeth, his sunglasses lowering a bit on his face.

"Toto!" Totodile jumped out of the way.

"Okay Totodile! Use Crunch to grab on to her foot and hang on tight!" Totodile ran up to Togekiss and jumped up, mouth open wide and teeth glowing. He bit down on one of her feet and she cried out.

"Oh no! Togekiss! Shake him off! Shake him off now!" Togekiss flew around and tried shaking off Totodile.

Henry grins. "Gonna have a tough time! Totodile has a really strong jaw! He won't be letting go anytime soon! Keep holding on buddy!" He gives a thumbs up.

Totodile gives a thumbs up back and kept his strong grip on his foot.

Togekiss flew up and suddenly dived down and when she got closed to the ground, she flew parallel to the ground. Totodile was still holding on tight and sort of enjoying himself.

Oliver puffed out his cheeks a bit and pouted. "Ooohhh!" He was getting a bit frustrated. "Togekiss! Spin up!"

"Tooogekiss!" She flew straight up into the air and started to spin around very fast.

Totodile got dizzy and let go of her foot and started to fall towards the ground.

"Totodile! Snap out of it!" Henry could only watch as his Pokemon was to dizzy to listen to him.

"Magical Leaf!" Oliver smiles and adjusts the bow around his neck, feeling pretty proud.

Togekiss spread her wings, glowing green leaves forming in front of her. When she flaps them they go flying at Totodile taking a direct hit

Totodile cries out and hits the ground. Henry flinches a bit and grits his teeth. "Totodile! Are you okay!?"

Totodile groaned and sat up. "T-toto!" He wasn't going to give up yet!"

"My my. Your Totodile is a very tough one. But this is far from over! Air Slash!" Her wings started to glow a light blue and she flapped her wings releasing glowing saw disc-like energy blades from her wings.

Totodile jumped out of the way of the energy blades and smirked.

Henry grins. "Alright Water Gun!"

Totodile inhaled and released a spiral of water from his mouth at Togekiss, this time hitting her dead on. She fell back and hit the ground. She quickly got up and took off back into the air.

"Now time for scratch!" Totodile ran up to Togekiss and jumped up and started to scratch her with his claws. He landed back on the ground when he was done and jumped up and down, kicking his feet in the air.

Togekiss whined as the scratches she received started to sting.

"Togekiss! Aura Sphere! Lets go!" She snapped open her eyes and put her wings together, forming a light blue ball of energy before firing it at the dancing Totodile.

"QUICK WATER GUN!" Henry called out.

"Toto!" He quickly stopped his dancing and firing a Water Gun, just passing the Aura Sphere. Both Pokemon were hit by each others attacks and fell back.

Both Pokemon cried out and hit the ground. Both trainers looked at their Pokemon, hoping they'd get up.

Totodile shakily sat up and panted a bit. Togekiss sat up and was about to get up before passing out on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! The winner is Totodile!" The ref called out.

Henry laughs and jumps up, whistling and grinned as he hit his heels together. "YOU DID IT ONCE AGAIN TOTODILE! ONE MORE TO GO!"

Totodile panted and nodded. "T-Totodile!" He raised his arms in the air.

"YES! YOU GO HENRY!" Alfred laughs and cheers, whistling and waving his arms around.

Gilbert cackles and grins. "I knew he could do it! Just one more to go!"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja but...Totodile have gone through two consecutive battles. If I were Henry I would return him and use Krokorok since he knows two super effective moves that can take down his last Pokemon."

"Well yeah that would be good strategy, but look at him! You think he's gonna change the way he battles now?" Gilbert snorted and looked over at his friend.

Ludwig rubs his chin. "I know...he told me he believes in how strong his Pokemon were and didn't worry to much about strategy...but still..."

Henry rubs his chin. "Okay Totodile! Time for a break! Come back!"

"Toto?" He looked back at his trainer and nodded running back over and sitting down next to him and resting.

Henry chuckles and takes out his sunglasses from his breast pocket, setting them on top of his Pokemon's head before he gives him a thumbs up. "You were great out there! But I know you need a rest. So let Growlithe take care of this!" He took out his Pokeball and grinned as he tossed it up and caught it.

Oliver returned his Togekiss and lightly kissed her Pokeball. "You were great out there! Thanks a lot sweetie." He giggled before taking out his last Pokemon's Pokeball. "Alright! Now time to show them why I'm a Gym Leader! Cupcake! I choose you!"

He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came a Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on it, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils. Its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape.

Alfred's jaw dropped. "Whoooaaa...that's a Sylveon! From the Kalos region! That's pretty cool! I've never seen one up close before!"

Gilbert raised a brow. "A what?"

"One of Eevee's evolutions." Ludwig stated, trying to help his brother out.

Gilbert groaned and rolled his eyes. "How many evolutions is that Pokemon going to have?!" He waved his arms around. "COME ON HENRY! BEAT THAT THING!"

Oliver huffed. "I will have you know young man! That is my precious Pokemon Cupcake! Not a thing!"

Ludwig slapped him upside the head. "Don't be rude!"

Gilbert pouted and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry sheesh...didn't have to hit me..."

Henry rubbed the back of his neck and took out his Pokedex. _Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its trainer's arms as they walk together. _

"Well...alright! Lets go Growlithe!" Henry threw his Pokeball and soon his Growlithe was released, growling and crouching down, ready to battle. "Lets start off with Flamethrower!"

"Groooowl!" Growlithe opened his mouth and let loose a stream of fire at Cupcake.

"Dodge! Then use Quick Attack!" Cupcake jumped up in the air, avoiding the flames. When he landed back on the ground he ran at Growlithe at great speed, a white streak behind him. He slammed into Growlithe making him cry out and hit the ground.

"Shake it off Growlithe! It's okay! Lets go!" Growlithe got up and shook his head. "Right! Now use Fire Fang!" Growlithe ran up to Cupcake, his mouth covered in flames and he lunged at him ready to bite down.

"Shadow Ball! Knock him out of the air!" Cupcake opened his his mouth and a black and purple ball of energy formed in his mouth and he fired it at Growlithe, hitting him straight in the face causing him to fall on the ground and groan.

Henry grit his teeth. "Come on Growlithe! It'll be okay! Lets go! Flmaethrower! One more time!"

Totodile waved his arms around. "Totooooo!"

Growlithe opened his mouth and fired a stream of fire at Cupcake."Groooowl!"

"Syl!" Cupcake opened his mouth and made another Shadow Ball and fired it at the incoming flames. The ball cut straight through the fire, making it scatter and go in all directions.

"GROWLITH! LOOK OUT!" Henry tried to warm his Pokemon about the incoming attack.

But it was to late, the attack appeared right in front of him and hit him dead on. "Grooooowl!" He cried out and was thrown back and hit the ground.

Henry gulped a bit. "Growlithe! Are you alright?"

Totodile looked concerned at Growlithe. "Toto?! TOTODILE!" He wanted him to get up and continue to battle.

Growlithe shakily stood up and looked back at Henry and Totodile, nodding. "Growlithe! Growl!"

Henry nodded. "Right! We aren't out of this just yet!"

"Growlithe sure is taking a beating...he hasn't landed a hit yet..." Alfred rubbed his head.

"I still say he should switch to Krokorok. He has a bit of an advantage..." Ludwig rubbed his chin.

"You guys need to stop worrying. He's got this!" Gilbert cackled. "I think..."

"Growlithe! I want you to run as close as you to Cupcake! Now go!" Henry had a plan. He wanted to see how close he could get so he can launch a close range attack.

Growlithe ran up to Cupcake as told, growling.

"Shadow Ball now Cupcake!" Oliver crossed his arms and chuckles. "This is going to be over in a matter of minutes. Your Growlithe doesn't stand a chance against my Cupcake!"

"Syyyyyl!" Sylveon opened his mouth and started to form a purple and black ball of energy.

"Groooowl!" Growlithe opened his mouth and released a stream of fire from his mouth.

Because Growlithe was at a close enough range, Sylveon didn't have a chance to launch his attack and was hit by the fire, crying out and flinching as the attack caused a burn.

Henry grins and laughs. "Yes! I was hoping that would happen! Good job Growlithe! We aren't out yet!"

Growlithe howled and wagged his tail.

Oliver cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Well...you really did give us a bit of a surprise. But we aren't finished either! Now Cupcake use Moonblast!"

Sylveon spreads his feelers wide open and an image of the moon appears behind him as he forms an orb of pink energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Growlithe.

"Move! Growlithe! Get out of the way!" Henry waved his arms around.

"Totodile! Toto!" Totodile waved his arms around as he stood up.

But the attack was to fast and he was hit, the energy ball exploding when it made contact. Growlithe was lying on the ground passed out. "Grooowl..."

"Growlithe is unable to battle! The winner is Cupcake!" The ref called out.

Henry groaned. "Oh man...thought we could win that...it's okay! You did a good job Growlithe! You did your part!" He smiles and returns his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

"Oh man! Growlithe is out...wonder who he's going to use next." Alfred tilted his head, a bit curious.

"My bet is Totodile. He looks ready to jump in any minute. Kesese~" He was eying Totodile who looked determined.

Henry chuckles and took off a Pokeball from his belt. "Alright...I think it's time for him!"

Totodile looked up at him. "Toto? Totodiiiile!" He waved his arms around.

"I know you wanna go back out there buddy, but I have a plan! Okay?" He winks.

Totodile sat back down and crossed his arms. "Totoooo..." He didn't like not being able to battle up next but he just accepted it.

"Alright Krokorok! Lets go!" Henry threw his Pokeball.

With a flash out came Krokorok. "KROOOOOOK!" He let out a fierce battle cry and flexed his arms, grinning.

Ludwig smirked lightly. "Now I believe he has this in the bag."

Henry's next Pokemon is Krokorok! Will Henry's strategy be able to defeat Oliver's Sylveon, Cupcake with him? Or will his secret weapon be knocked out? Tune in next time to see if Henry wins his third Gym Badge!


	38. Chapter 38: Krokorok'n Out

**So last chapter I forgot to say Oliver is 2P!England xD My bad! But I'm sure majority of you all knew that already, but just saying it now just in case you weren't sure! Anyways, let the gym battle continue! Yeah originally I was going to keep the gym a normal type gym, but I thought Fairy Type would be more suitable xD Yaaaay~ Anyways go on and read.**

"Alright Krokorok! I choose you!" Henry threw his Pokeball.

The last time we were here, Henry was battling the Goldenrod Gym Leader. He was able to beat the first two Pokemon with just Totodile, but then substituted him for Growlithe when Oliver used his third Pokemon. With Growlithe defeated and Cupcake left with a burn up next was Krokorok!

Henry grins. "Alright Krokorok! Lets go! Dig!"

"Kroko~" He smirked and dug into the ground.

"You got this Henry!" Alfred laughed and cheered him on.

"You can do it Henry!" Ludwig called out and whistles.

"Stay vigilant Cupcake! He can come out of anywhere!" Oliver called to his Pokemon.

"Now Krokorok! Use Iron Tail!" Krokorok came out of the ground behind him and his tail started to glow a metallic grey. He swung it at Cupcake, hitting him straight on sending him crashing into the wall.

Henry laughs and jumps up. "Good job Krokorok!" He laughs and jumps up, hitting his heels together.

"Kroko!" He grasped his claws together and waved his arms in the air. "Krooook!"

Oliver giggled. "Now that was a surprise, but this isn't over! Shadow Ball!"

Krokorok soon turned around in time to get a Shadow Ball to the stomach causing him to fall on the ground and grit his teeth. "Kro-Krok!"

Gilbert flinched a bit. "I almost thought he had him! That was a super effective move after all!"

"Ja, but he's not a Gym Leader for nothing. It's going to take more than just power to beat him." Ludwig knew Henry could win though. He just needs a strategy.

"It's alright Krokorok! Stay calm! Just listen and we can win this!" Henry was confident in his skills as a trainer.

Totodile crossed his arms and nodded, pushing his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Cupcake! Use Swift!" Cupcake opened his mouth and released multiple yellow stars from it.

"Stone Edge!" Krokorok soon had sharp grey rocks orbiting around his body. He fired them and they hit the glowing stars, canceling out the attack.

Henry grins. "There we go! Sludge Bomb!"

"Kroko!" He opened his mouth and fired a brown ball of sludge at Cupcake.

"Dodge! Then use Moonblast!" Cupcake jumped out of the way of the attack and his feelers and an image of the moon appeared behind him, a pink orb of energy formed in front of his mouth and fired it at Krokorok.

"Dig! Now!" Krokorok jumped into the air and dived into the ground, avoiding the attack. "That's it! Good job!"

Totodile jumped up and down. "Toto! Totodile!"

"Alright Cupcake dive into the hole!" Cupcake ran over and ran into the hole.

Henry blinked and took a partial step back. "What?! He dove into the hole?!"

His three friends looked just as shocked as he was.

"Shadow Ball!" Oliver smiled and nodded.

Soon Krokorok was forced up to the surface and landed on the ground on his back. "Kro-Kroko...Krok..." He sat up and grit his teeth.

"It's alright Krokorok! You got this! You can get up I know it!" Henry smiles at His Pokemon, trying to use his words of encouragement to get him to stand.

Krokorok grit his teeth and stood up. He shook his head and flexed his arms. "Kroko!"

"That's it! Now use Sludge Bomb!" He grins.

Cupcake came out of the hole. Krokorok opened his mouth and let loose a brown ball of sludge at him.

"Dodge!" Cupcake jumped out the way and gave Krokorok a look of amusement.

Henry rubs his chin. "This is one fast Pokemon..." He then got a thought and grinned. "I got it! Krokorok! Sandstorm! Now!"

Krokorok grinned, Both of Krokorok's forearms glow sparkling white. He then fires a shining golden beam from his hands at the ground, causing a giant twister of sand to spread out all over the battlefield.

Cupcake whimpered and shielded his eyes with his feelers as the sandstorm raged on. Soon it died down but sand still filled the air.

"Now Krokorok! Dig!" Krokorok dug into the ground.

"Go jump into the hole again!" Oliver was planning on using the same strategy as before.

Cupcake ran to the hole but flinched when his burn took affect. He then cried out out and was pushed back as the Sandstorm raged again for a few seconds. "Syyyyl!" He grit his teeth.

Oliver gasped. "Oh no!"

Ludwig smirked lightly. "I see what he did. He used the Sandstorm to both slow down Sylveon as well as slowly damage him, plus his burn condition is also causing him to slowly loose damage. Now is the perfect time to attack."

Alfred grinned and whistled. "You go Henry! Teach that Sylveon a lesson!"

"Iron Tail! NOW!" Krokorok came out the ground behind Cupcake, his tail glowing a metallic grey.

"Krooooookorok!" He swung his tail, hitting him dead on and sending his opponent crashing into the wall. Krokorok smirked and puffed out his chest, the sand in the air disappearing.

Sylveon fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Cupcake is unable to battle! The winner is Krokorok! Victory goes to the challenger!"

Henry blinks a few times and laughs as he jumps up and taps his heels together. "I DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I WON! I WON! I WON! KROKOROK!" He ran up to his Pokemon and hugged him around the neck. "Oh man thank you so much! You were the best! And oh my gosh our third gym badge!"

Totodile ran up and hugged Krokorok as well, all excited and waving his arms around.

Oliver returned his Pokemon. "You were marvelous out there Cupcake." He smiled and walked over to Henry and held out his hand. "You were amazing out there poppet! That Sandstorm was a smashing idea!" He chuckled.

Henry grinned and shook his hand. "Awh thanks. You were a tough Gym Leader I'll tell ya. But it was a good battle!"

Oliver took a step back and cleared his throat. "Now! I present to you your Fairy Badge!" He held up a pink badge in the shape of butterfly wings.

Henry carefully took it and held it up in the air, grinning. "I DID IT! I GOT MY FAIRY BADGE!" Totodile and Krokorok jumped up and cheered.

~Time skip~

It was decided Ludwig would go next. He took a deep breath as he stood on the battlefield. Oliver smiled at him.

"Hellooo! Are you ready for this battle...um..."

"Ludwig, sir. My name is Ludwig. And yes I am ready for this battle." He nodded, being polite and respective as usual.

Oliver giggled. "You can call me Oliver, dear. No need to be so formal! Now lets get this battle underway, shall we?"

Ludwig nodded, reaching his his first Pokemon. "That sounds very good."

"This shall be a three on three match! Each side shall use three Pokemon each! Whichever side has all three Pokemon unable to battle is the loser! Only the challenger may make substitutions! Let the battle begin!"

"Alright Doduo! Lets go!" With a flash out came the two headed Pokemon that looked around.

Oliver smiled and took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Come on Snubull! Lets go!"

With a flash out came Snubull. "Snub!"

"Alright Doduo! Lets start off with Peck!" Doduo ran up to Snubull and started to peck him with her beaks.

Snubull flinched and held his hands to his head.

"Now use Headbutt!" Doduo then slammed both her heads into Snubull, making him cry out and fly back, hitting the ground.

"Oh Snubull! Are you alright? Can you stand sweetheart?" Oliver grasped his hands together.

Snubull jumped back up and shook his head.

Ludwig nodded. "Lets go! Agility!" Doduo seemingly disappeared and reappeared all around Snubull.

Snubull blinked and looked around and was getting dizzy from it. "Snuuuuubuuuull!" He swayed around.

"Oh no! Snubull! Come on! Snap out of it! Please?" Oliver whined and wasn't sure what to do. Doduo was moving to fast to land an attack and Snubull was confused!

"Now! Fury Attack!" Both Doduo's beaks glow white and she lunged at Snubull and pecks at him many times.

"Man! Doduo HAS to be Ludwig's fastest Pokemon! I can barely keep up!" Henry waved his arms around.

Gilbert cackles. "Oh yeah for sure! He likes to focus on her speed. He always goes running with her in the morning."

Alfred laughs. "Oooohhhh! So THAT'S what he likes to do in the morning. Sometimes I'll see the dude coming back and looking all tired and sweaty and Doduo is also looking all tired. Makes sense."

Doduo narrowed her eyes and was ready for Ludwig to give out the next plan of action.

Snubull shook his head and growled.

"Alright Snubby! Use Brick Break!" One of Snubull's arms starts to glow white and he runs and lunges at Doduo, hitting her with the fighting type move.

She cried out and stumbled back a bit. "Do! Doduo!" She was upset and shook her heads.

"It's alright Doduo! Lets go! Fury Attack once more!" Doduo appered in front of Snubull and both her beaks started to glow and she started to furiously peck at him with her beaks. "Now finish this off with Headbutt!" Doduo reared back her heads and slammed them against Snubull.

Snubull cried out and was thrown back, rolling on the ground and sliding to a stop and had swirly eyes. "Snuuuub..."

"Snubull is unable to battle! The winner is Doduo!" The ref called out.

Henry and the other two cheered and stood up, whistling and laughing. Totodile jumped up, kicking his feet in the air.

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Okay good. We have started off with a good lead. Thanks to Doduo's speed we were able to get minimal damage."

Doduo cried out happily and jumped in the air. She was soon enveloped in a shimmering white lightly.

Oliver gasped a bit. "Oh my..."

Ludwig blinked a few times. "She's...she's evolving!"

She grew bigger and one of the heads seperated, creating another one. When she came back down to the ground, she was a large, wingless, three-headed Pokémon. Each head had a long, sharp beak and a black feathered, V-shaped crest. She has bristly brown feathers covering her heads and upper body, while her lower half has a smooth layer of black feathers. Her wingless body rests on two long and slender, but powerful legs with four-toed feet and sharp claws on each toe.

"Wow...a Dodrio..." Henry looked on, amazed.

Totodile looked on just as impressed and crossed his arms. "Toto."

Ludwig took out his Pokedex and aimed it at his newly evolved Pokemon. _Dodrio, a three-headed Bird Pokémon that can run faster than it can fly. Its three heads represent joy, sorrow and anger. _

"She also learned some new moves as well..." He nods. "Alright Dodrio! Are you ready to continue this battle?"

Dodrio's heads all cried out, ready for a battle.

Oliver chuckled and returned Snubull. "Alright! Thanks you Snubull, but now it's time for Togekiss to have some fun!" He threw her Pokeball and Togekiss came out, spreading her wings.

Alfred grins. "You can totally beat him Ludbro! You go Dodrio!"

Totodile jumped up and down, kicking his feet in the air. "Tototototodiiiiile!"

"Dodrio! Lets use Fury Attack!" Dodrio ran up to Togekiss and started to furiously peck at her with all three beaks.

Togekiss cried out and soon flew up to get out of range.

"Okay dearie! Use Ancient Power!" Togekiss spread her wings and started to glow white. She formed a ball of white energy in front of her and fired it at Dodrio.

"Dodge! Lets go!" Dodrio jumped high into the air, avoiding the attack.

They all looked up at how high she jumped and was amazed.

"Toto..." He lifted up his sunglasses.

Henry nodded. "I know right? She sure can jump..."

Ludwig was just as surprised. "Wow...I didn't know Dodrio could jump that high..." He shakes his head. "Peck! Use Peck while you're close!"

"Drio!" Dodrio reared her heads back and got closer and soon her beaks started to spin like drills, then she stabbed them at Togekiss, causing her to cry out and fell to the ground. Dodrio landed back on the ground.

"She used Drill Peck. One of her new moves." He nodded. "Good job! That was a very powerful move!"

Henry whistles. "Wow. She is full of surprises! I really wanna battle against his Dodrio!" He grinned. "Maybe tomorrow when we all have our Gym Badges..." He rubbed his chin.

Totodile liked that idea and waved his arms around. "Totodile!"

Henry chuckles and sets his hand on his head. "I bet you're just as excited huh buddy?"

"Togekiss?! Can you get up?" Togekiss whined a bit but sat up. She got back on her feet and glared at Dodrio.

Dodrio glared back. "Alright! Time to use Drill Peck again!" Dodrio ran up to Togekiss, all three beaks spinning like drills.

"Aura sphere!" Togekiss brought her wings together and formed a light blue ball of energy in front of them. She fired it at her.

Dodrio cried out as she was hit by the attack and fell to the ground. She groaned and lifted up her heads before standing up.

Both Pokemon panted and were a bit shaky and starting to get tired.

"Drill Peck! One more time! Lets go!"

"Magical Leaf! Now!"

Dodrio ran up to Togekiss and stabbed her with the three spinning beaks. Togekiss stumbled back and spread her wings, releasing glowing green leaves that landed a direct hit, making Dodrio cry out.

Both Pokemon were panting and looked like they were about ready to fall out.

"Dodrio! Do you think you have one last attack left in you? Please? Do you think we can do one more attack?"

"Do! Drio!" The three headed Pokemon looked back at Ludwig and nodded.

"Togekiss! One last attack? Do you think you're up for it?" Oliver grasped his hands together.

"Toge!" She looked back at Oliver and smiled.

"Alright! One Final Attack! One last Fury Attack!" Dodrio crouched down a bit before lunging forward, her beaks glowing white.

"Use Magical Leaf!" Togekiss spread her wings, but before the leaves could be shot out, Dodrio started furiously pecking at her. Togekiss stumbled back and grit his teeth as she shot out glowing green leaves that hit Dodrio. The two Pokemon fell backward with swirly eyes.

The ref raised both arms. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This round is a draw!"

After the intense battle between Dodrio and Togekiss, this battle ended in a draw. Now Oliver had his Sylveon, Cupcake. Who will Ludwig use next? Will he be able to beat the Fairy-Type gym leader and get his third gym badge? Stay tuned to find out!


	39. Chapter 39: Fairy Gym Gamble!

**Hello everyone~ It's that special time when I update! Not much to say to be honest xD So get on to reading.**

With the second round ending in a tie. Oliver was down to his last Pokemon, but this wasn't going to be easy for Ludwig, but he did have two more left. His newly evolved Dodrio put up a tough fight against Togekiss, now he was deciding his next Pokemon.

He nodded and gripped his Pokeball. "Alright. Lets go Houndoom!" He threw his Pokeball with a flash out came Houndoom, crouched down and growling.

Oliver threw his Pokeball, releasing Cupcake. "Alright Cupcake! Give it your all!"

"Houndoom! Start off with Flamethrower!" Houndoom released a stream of fire from his mouth at Cupcake.

"Dodge! Then use Shadow Ball!" Cupcake jumped out of the way and opened her mouth, forming a black and purple ball of energy in front of it.

"You use Shadow Ball too!" Houndoom opened his mouth, forming the same ball of energy.

They both released the attacks at the same time. When they collided they created a small explosion.

"Now Houndoom! Smokescreen!" Houndoom let out a thick black smoke from his mouth. The smoke covered the field.

Cupcake coughed a bit and looked around. He couldn't see a thing!

"Now! Shadow Ball!" Houndoom jumped up, a purple and black ball of energy formed in his mouth. He fired it at Cupcake, hitting him dead on, making him cry out.

"YOU GET HIM BRUDER! KESESESE~!" Gilbert stood up and grinned.

The smoke disappeared and Cupcake stood up, shaking his head.

"Alright Cupcake! Use Moonblast!" Cupcake spreads his feelers wide open, an image of the moon appears behind him as he forms a pink ball of energy in front of his mouth. He fires it at Houndoom.

"Counter, now!" Houndoom launched a Shadow Ball at the Moonblast. The two balls of energy went right passed each other and hit the opposing Pokemon they aimed for.

Houndoom grit his teeth, but was standing. Cupcake grit his teeth but was also standing.

"Flamethrower!" Houndoom opened his mouth and let loose a stream of fire at Cupcake.

"Dodge it now!" Cupcake jumped out of the way of the attack. "Now use Swift!" He opened his mouth and fired multiple yellow stars at Houndoom.

Houndoom grit his teeth as he was hit by the stars. He shook his head and growled. "Houndoom!"

"Alright Houndoom! Use Dark Pulse!" Houndoom opened his mouth and fired a beam of black and purple circles at Cupcake.

"Counter with Shadow Ball!" Cupcake opened his mouth and fired a shadowy ball of energy at the beam of dark energy.

The two attacks collided and pushed against each other. They were strong and determined to beat the other.

"Houndoom! Come on! Pump up the power!" Houndoom intensified the beam and pushed back the Shadow Ball, making it explode.

The smoke from the failed attack made Cupcake cough. He cried out when the Dark Pulse came through the smoke and struck him. He fell back against the ground and slid a bit.

Cupcake shakily got up. "Sy-sylveee..."

"We can win this Houndoom! One last attack! Flamethrower lets go!" Houndoom opened his mouth and released a stream of fire from it.

"Cupcake!" Oliver called out to his Pokemon.

Cupcake got up and jumped out of the way, opening his mouth and releasing golden stars from his mouth.

Houndoom jumped out the way and released another stream of fire from his mouth. Cupcake rolled out of the way and fired more yellow stars from his mouth at Houndoom. The two kept up the attacks like no ones business. Dodging and attacking, dodging and attacking. Though each time they got hurt little by little as their movements slowed down a bit.

Soon the two were glaring at each other, glaring. They panted and were getting tired. One last attack was all that could be mustered.

"Shadow Ball!" Both trainers called out at the same time.

Both Pokemon opened their mouths, forming a black and purple ball of energy before firing at one another. The two energy balls passed each other and hit their mark. Smoke from the exploding attacks filled the room.

The tension was high in the room. Henry, Alfred, and Gilbert were on the edge of their seats. Literally. Totodile lifted up his sunglasses and was even tense.

Ludwig could hear his heart beating in his ears. He took a few deep breathes and tried to calm himself down. When the smoke cleared, one Pokemon was standing while the other was passed out on the ground.

"DOOOOOOOOOM!" Houndoom howled as he was the last standing.

Cupcake was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Cupcake is unable to battle! The winner is Houndoom! Victory goes to the challenger!" The ref called out.

The three jump up and cheer, whistling and laughing. Henry picked up Totodile and spun him around.

"HE DID IT! HE BEAT HIM! YES!" Henry grinned and hugged his Pokemon.

Ludwig couldn't help but run over and hug his Pokemon around his neck. "You did it! Thank you so much! I'm very proud of you! I couldn't have done it without you." He smiled.

"Hound!" Houndoom smiled at him and started to lick his cheek a few times, wagging his tail. He was glad he won. He couldn't have done it without Ludwig's guidance.

Oliver smiled and returned Cupcake. "Thank you so much. You were fantastic out there!" He giggled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a badge and walking over to Ludwig. "Since you beat me, here is your Fairy-Badge! Evidence of your strength and great strategy."

Ludwig carefully took it into his hand. "Thank you so much." He stood up and held up the badge. "My third Gym Badge!"

"Houndooooom!" He howled.

~Time Skip brought to you by, The Pokemon League! Aim to be the very best! Like no one ever was!~

Ludwig has joined Henry in the winners circle. Gilbert grinned and jumped up.

"I think it's my turn~" He crossed his arms and cackled.

Alfred nods and pats his back. "Good luck out there buddy!"

Henry ruffled his hair. "Just make sure to keep your cool and you'll be fine."

Ludwig nodded and crossed his arms. "Also try not to get to full of yourself. That will lead to your downfall. Try to keep a level head."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "Yeah yeah I know. The awesome me won't get to full of myself! Don't worry about it! Kesesese~!"

Oliver clapped his hands together. "Oh goody~ I'm sure this will be just as exciting as my other battles!"

Gilbert made his way to the battlefield, grinning and hands in his pockets. "This is gonna be a piece of cake~"

"The battle hasn't even started and he's already getting a big head." Henry chuckles and rubs his head.

Ludwig groans and rubs his temples. "Gott..."

Oliver winks. "Now I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you deary~"

Gilbert cackles and crosses his arms. "Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!"

The ref looked at them both and nodded. "Alright! This shall be a three on three Pokemon battle! Whichever side has all three Pokemon unable to battle, is declared the loser! Lets the battle begin!"

"Alright! Lets go Drilbur!" Gilbert threw his Pokeball.

"Snubull! Come out and play!" Oliver threw his Pokeball.

Both Pokemon were released and ready to battle.

"Alright Drilbur! Lets show them what we're made of~! Kesese~" Gilbert was confident he could win. Drilbur was a strong and smart Pokemon. "Lets start off with Metal Claw!"

"Drililililili~" Drilbur was confident he could win this no problem! He ran up to Snubull, claws glowing a metallic grey.

"Dodge! Then use Shadow Ball!" Snubull jumped out the way and opened his mouth, forming a black and purple ball of energy. He released it hitting Drilbur head on making him cry out.

"Driiiiil!" Drilbur hit the ground and shook his head as he stood up. "Drilbur! Dril!" He stomped his foot and shook his head.

"Okay...he's faster than I thought. Then use Dig!" Drilbur formed himself into a drill and jumped into the air spinning like a drill before digging into the ground.

"Stay vigilant Snubull! He can come out of anywhere!" Oliver also made sure to keep an eye out to see if he could predict where Drilbur would come out.

"Now Drilbur!" Drilbur drilled up under Snubull, stabbing him with his point drill-like body. Snubull hit the ground and shook his head before standing up.

Drilbur landed on the ground and grinned. "Drililililililil~"

"Kesesese~! Nice work Drilbur! Looking awesome out there!"

Oliver pouted and adjusted his bowtie. "Alright Snubull! Ice Fang! Go!"

"Snub! Snubull!" Snubull ran towards Drilbur, mouth open teeth glowing a light blue color.

"Dodge Drilbur! Get out the way!" Drilbur tried jumping out the way but Snubull snapped his jaw on his foot and he flinched, hitting the ground. Ice started to form around his body.

Alfred flinched. "This doesn't look good for him. He's weak against ice, right?"

Ludwig nodded. "Right. If he doesn't do something quick it's all over."

"Come on guys! Gilbert can do it! He's smart!" Henry smiled.

Totodile nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Toto!" He agreed Gilbert could win! Drilbur may lack any sense of cool, but he was still a strong Pokemon.

Drilbur was up to his neck in ice and grit his teeth. "Dr-Dril!"

Gilbert grit his teeth. "Come on! Try to break out!"

Drilbur grit his teeth as he tried to break out the block of ice. "Dr-dril!" He wasn't strong enough to break the ice block. Soon the ice covered his head.

"Now Snubull! Headbutt!" Snubull ran up to the now frozen Drilbur and rammed his head at him, causing the ice to break and Drilbur fell to the ground, shivering a bit and teeth chattering.

"Hey! It's okay Drilbur! Lets go! Drill Run!" He grinned.

"Dril!" He jumped up and brought his arms up to his head head, forming himself into a drill. He spins at a rapid speed and charges at Snubull while floating through the air.

Snubull jumped up and out of the way.

Oliver clapped his hands and grins. "Alright! Now use Shadow Ball!" Snubull opened his mouth when Drilbur landed back on the ground. He formed a black a purple ball of energy and fired it at Drilbur.

"Look up!" Gilbert called to his Pokemon, he tried to keep his cool but it was starting to waver a bit.

Drilbur went wide eyed as he looked up and cried out when the ball of energy made contact and exploded. Drilbur was lying on the ground, panting. He was pretty beat up but he refused to give in, so he slowly and shakily stood up.

Gilbert clenched his hands into fists and took a few deep breathes. "Come on Drilbur! I know you can beat him!"

Drilbur panted a bit and grit his teeth. "Dril!" He cried out and slammed his claws into the ground and brought up two balls of mud that he threw at Snubull, both hitting him dead on and making him tumble back.

Henry blinks and stands up. "Whoa! What was that?!" Henry's jaw dropped.

"I think that was Mud-Slap!" Alfred laughs and grins.

Ludwig smiles a bit. "He learned a new move. Good for him. Now...WIN THIS BRUDER!"

Oliver smiled softly. "You all are very supportive of each other."

Gilbert grins. "You bet your bowtie we are! That's why I'm going to win this! Drilbur! Use Mud-Slap!" Drilbur slammed his claws into the ground and pulled up two balls of mud. He threw them both at Snubull.

Snubull cried out as he was hit again by the balls of mud, now blinded by the mud getting in his eyes.

Oliver gasped. "Oh no! Snubull! Try to clear your eyes! Quick!"

"Drill Run! Now!" Gilbert grinned as he pointed forward.

"Driiiiillllbuuuuuuuurrrrr!" Drilbur brought his arms up to his head, forming a drill and charging at Snubull, while spinning rapidly and floating through the air.

Snubull cried out as he was hit and hit the ground. He fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Snuuuuub..."

"Snubull is unable to battle! The winner is Drilbur!" The ref called and raised his left arm.

Gilbert cackled and jumped up. "Good job Drilbur! You were great! Just as awesome as always~ Kesese~"

Drilbur panted, but threw his arms up anyway. "DRILBUUURRR!" He cried out.

He took out his Pokeball. "Okay Drilbur! That's good for now! Time for a rest. Return!" Drilbur was then put in his Pokeball for him to rest.

"Keep it up Gilbert! One down two to go!" Henry whistled as he cheered him on.

Totodile cheered and waved his arms around. "Totoooo!" He knew Drilbur could win. No way he would lose to a Snubull he beat himself earlier!

"Next up is Togekiss. A fairy and flying type. His best bet would be to use Rhydon. He knows Rock Blast which is a super-effective move. Plus he will be resistant to any Flying-type moves she will use." Ludwig rubbed his chin, hoping Gilbert will be smart and use Rhydon next.

Gilbert rubbed his chin in thought. "Well...I can't use Poochy now...saving her for last..." He said to himself. "Looks like I have no choice." He grinned and took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Alright! Rhydon lets go!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Rhydon.

Oliver smiled and took out his second Pokeball and threw it. "Lets go Togekiss!" He threw his Pokeball. With a flash out came Tagekiss. She flew up in the air and smiled.

"Alright Rhydon! Lets make this quick work! Time to use Rock Blast!"

Rhydon raised his arms and three blue rings started to orbit around his body before turning into glowing white rocks. He fired them at Togekiss.

"Dodge! Now!" Togakiss started to fly around the rocks, dodging them all gracefully. Oliver grinned and clapped his hands. "Good job sweetie! Now use Water Pulse!"

Gilbert blinks. "She can use Water Pulse?! Well crud!"

Togekiss brought her wings together, forming a blue ball of energy She fired it at Rhydon, the ball turning into a wave and washing over Rhydon.

"NO RHYDON!" Gilbert called to his Pokemon, hoping he wasn't already knocked out!

Rhydon sat up shakily and slowly stood up. "Rhhhyyyy..."

"Alright Rhydon! That's the Spirit! Come on! Use Hammer Arm!" Rhydon lifts up his tail and slammed it on the ground, sending him up in the air. His arm started to glow white and he swung it at Togekiss hitting her dead on sending her to the ground.

"GO GILBERT!" Alfred cheered and stood up.

"Nice work using Rhydon's powerful tail to jump up like that." Ludwig nodded, impressed.

Henry whistled and Totodile cheered and jumped around.

"Togekiss! Use Water Pulse again!" Togekiss brought her wings together, forming a blue ball of energy.

"Rhydon! Dig! Now!" Rhydon spread out his arms and started to spin around rapidly, digging into the ground.

Togekiss released the ball of energy into the hole.

Gilbert smirked and cackled. "Perfect~ Now! Come out right under Togekiss!" Rhydon came out of the ground, right under Togekiss. Togekiss swiftly dodged Rhydon, but then water shot out from the hole, hitting her and making her cry out.

Gilbert jumped up and laughed. "DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA! KESESESE~!"

Henry chuckles. "He used that same strategy with Bruce. Let the attack go in the hole and come out before the attack hits them. Good strategy."

Alfred chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "He sure has some cool strategies when it comes to battling."

Henry nods quick. "He really does! Which makes him an awesome person to battle against!"

Totodile nodded and waved his arms around. "Tooooto!"

Oliver chuckled softly. "Alright now that was a smart move, but this is far from over. Air Slash! Now!"

Togekiss's wings started to glow light blue and she flapped them, releasing saw disc-like energy blades at Rhydon. "Togekiss kiss kiss!"

Rhydon crossed his arms and took the hits, gritting his teeth. He may be resistant to flying-type attacks, but it was still a strong attack.

"Alright Rhydon! Use Rock Blast!" Rhydon was soon being orbited by small glowing white rocks and let out a battle cry and released them,

"Toge!" Togekiss flew over most of them but was hit by a few. She stayed in the air though.

"Alright Togekiss! Water Pulse again!" Togekiss brought her wings together and started to form a blue ball of energy.

Gilbert had to think of something quick. If he didn't then Rhydon would be done for! Drilbur still needed a little more rest, and he was saving Poochy for last. He needed some sort of plan or strategy, but what...then he got an idea! He cackled. "Alright Rhydon! Listen up! I have an awesomely brilliant plan! First position yourself behind Togekiss before that Water Pulse can get you! If you get hit you're done for

Rhydon looked back at him and nodded before starting to run. Togekiss had fire the ball at Rhydon.

Oliver shook his head. "Well he is strong for sure, but He's not going to be fast enough to avoid the attack."

Gilbert smirked. "Just keep thinking that. Keep going Rhydon!"

"RHHHYYYY!" Rhydon cried out and lunged forward, the ball of energy going just past him and turning into a wave just as he got out of its range running right under Togekiss and stopping behind her.

"Now! JUMP UP!" Rhydon turned around and raised his tail, bending his knees. When he slammed his tail on the ground he jumped up, getting an extra lift. He was a little above Togekiss, his shadow over her back. "NOW USE ROCK-BLAST!"

Rhydon raised his arms, white orbs of energy started to orbit around him. Soon those orbs turned into sharp grey rocks. He fired them at her. She cried out when the sharp grey walks hit her back and exploded. She plummeted to the ground and crashed. When the cloud of dust cleared, she was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! The winner is Rhydon!" The ref raised his left arm.

Gilbert blinked a few times. "Whoa! Rhydon! You learned Stone Edge!" He jumped up and cheered.

Ludwig clapped his hands. "Good job! The both of you! One more to go! You can do it!"

Henry blinks and leans over to Alfred. "He sure is cheery today...think he's loosening up around all of us?"

Alfred thinks for a moment and nods. "You know what? I think he is." He chuckles lightly. "Hope he cheers this hard for me."

Gilbert grins and laughs. "You were great out there Rhydon! But now you need a rest. I have a plan for his last Pokemon! Kesese~" He takes out his Pokeball and returns his Pokemon.

Oliver chuckles. "Well...that sure was a surprising twist! Oh what a wonderful battle!" He returned his Togekiss. "Thank you sweetie~ You were marvelous out there!" He took out another Pokeball. "Alright Cupcake! You're up!" He threw his Pokeball.

Cupcake was released and smiled. "Syyyllll!"

Gilbert smirks and throws his Pokeball. "Lets go Poochy! Time to show them who's boss!"

Poochy growls and crouches down, ready to battle. "Pooooch..."

Gilbert is ready for Oliver's last Pokemon! What does he have planned for Oliver's Sylveon, Cupcake? Will he be able to beat his strongest Pokemon? All shall be answered next time! So keep reading!


	40. Chapter 40: Fairy-ly over!

The Gym Battle between Oliver and Gilbert was a tough one but Oliver was down to his last Pokemon and Gilbert seemed ready and prepared for him. Poochy growled and crouched down close to the ground.

"Got any ideas what Gilbert could be planning?" Alfred looked at Henry.

Henry blinks and looks back at him and shakes his head. "Not a clue. But I'm sure whatever it is it's a good one!" He chuckles lightly.

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "I wonder what he could possibly be planning..." He muttered under his breath.

"Awwwh~! What a cute little Pokemon!" Oliver giggles.

Gilbert blinks and shakes his head. "She's not cute! Okay well she is, but that's not the point right now! Alright Poochy! Lets show this guy what we're made of!" He grins and cackles. "Use Shadow Ball!"

"Pooch!" Poochyena opened her mouth, forming a black and purple ball of energy. She fired it at Cupcake.

Cupcake jumped out of the way. "Now Cupcake! Use Moonblast!" Cupcake spread out his feelers, forming a pink ball of energy as an image of the moon appears behind him. He fired the pink ball of energy at her.

"Now! Use Dig!" Poochy jumps and digs into the ground, avoiding the attack. Gilbert grinned and fist pumped. "Lets go! Crunch!"

Poochy came out behind Cupcake, mouth open, teeth glowing white. She bit down on his tail.

Sylveon's eyes went wide and he jumped up.

Oliver soon started to giggle. "That wasn't a good idea deary~"

Gilbert blinks and raises a brow. "Huh? What are you talking about? That attack TOTALLY landed!"

Oliver Pointed to Poochy. "Might want to take a look at your Pokemon there."

Gilbert and looks at Poochy who had hearts for eyes and was jumping around Cupcake. She was infatuated.

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "POOCHY! SNAP OUT OF IT! COME ON! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Cute Charm! Cute Charm happened!" Alfred stood up and yelled to his friend. "It's a special ability some Pokemon have! If they are physically attacked or make contact with a Pokemon of the opposite sex they can fall in love! Or become infatuated! Same thing!" He waves his arms around.

Oliver nods and smiles. "Bingo~! He's got it!" He grins. "So your little Poochy is in love with my Cupcake!

Gilbert shakes his head. "NO WAY! POOCHY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He waved his arms around.

Poochy panted and wagged her tail fast. "Pooooch~"

"Uh oh...this isn't good..." Henry crossed his arms. "If Poochy doesn't snap out of it soon she's gonna be an easy target."

"Now Cupcake! Use Shadow Ball!" Cupcake opened his mouth and formed a black and purple ball of energy. He released it at Poochy who was hit dead on and hopped up, jumping up and down.

Gilbert grips his hair, gritting his teeth slightly. "POOCHY! COME ON! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He didn't know what to do! He didn't know if he COULD do anything!

"Now use Quick Attack!" Cupcake ran up to Poochy at great speed, a white streak trailing behind him. He slams his body into Poochy, making her fly back and hit the ground.

"This isn't good...I don't think Poochy can take much more. He's going to have to call her back and use another one of his Pokemon." Ludwig stated.

Henry scratched his head. "Maybe that would be a good idea...this looks bad."

Totodile tilted his head and crossed his arms.

"Lets finish this shall we? Moonblast!" Cupcake spread his feelers, then started forming a pink ball of energy in front of his mouth, an image of the moon appearing behind him.

Gilbert gulped and shook his head. "No! Come on! POOCHY! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, DODGE IT! NOW!"

Everything was in slow motion. Cupcake released his Moonblast and Poochy was standing right in the way of it. But suddenly,Gilbert's cries reached her ears and she snapped out of her infatuation. She quickly jumped out of the way of the attack just in the nick of time. She growled and crouched down, glancing back at Gilbert and smiled. "Pooch!"

Gilbert smiled at her. "That's my girl!" He crossed his arms and nods. "So now we know we can't make direct contact. Well we can do a long range attack! Shadow Ball! GO!"

Poochy opened her mouth and started to form a black and purple ball of energy. She fired it at Cupcake hitting him dead on and making him cry out and stumble back.

Henry jumped up and cheered as well as Totodile. "YES! HE DID IT!" He laughed.

Ludwig let out a sigh of relief. "That was a little to close if you ask me." He rubbed his head.

Alfred laughs and grins. "I think he's got it! GO GILBERT!"

Gilbert cackles. "Now use Dig!" Poochy dug into the ground.

"Alright Cupcake. Stay vigilant! She can come out of anywhere!" He looked around.

"I've been doing some training to teach Poochy this special move, just for this Gym! It took a lot of time! And effort! But she finally got it! Poochy! Use Poison Fang!"

Poochy came out from behind Cupcake again, mouth open, teeth glowing a light purple. She bit down on Cupcake, making him cry out. Poochy quickly jumped back before she could become infatuated again.

Cupcake crouched down and whimpered. He was poisoned and started to take damage.

"WAIT! When did she learn THAT move?!" Henry waved his arms around.

Gilbert cackled and crossed his arms. "It was super secret training~" He winks. "Had her learn a poison type move JUST for this battle! Had to keep it a secret so I couldn't have any spoilers~" He cackled. "Now Poochy! Shadow Ball!"

"Poooch!" She fired a shadowy ball of energy at Cupcake.

He blinked and just barely dodged the attack. Oliver huffed. "Well that sure was a surprise! But don't think this is over yet! Use Swift!"

Cupcake opened his mouth and fired yellow stars at Poochy. Poochy easily dodged the attack by jumping out of the way and growled. Cupcake flinched as the poison took affect again and he took damage.

Gilbert cackled and crossed his arms. "Thanks to Poison Fang this shouldn't be to much harder. Now use Dig!"

"Pooch!" She jumped and dug into the ground. Gilbert was confident he had this match in the bag now.

Oliver was starting to get a little panicked. Their wasn't to much he could do! He knew Cupcake wouldn't last to much longer!

Poochy came out to the right of Cupcake.

"Shadow Ball! Lets go!" Poochy opened her mouth, forming a black and purple ball of energy. She fired it Cupcake.

Cupcake watched as the ball of energy came at him. He was about to doge but the flinched as the poison started to do damage again. He cried out when he was hit and hit the ground.

"Oh no! Cupcake! Can you stand?!" Oliver had gasped and set his hand over his chest.

Cupcake shakily tried standing but passed out on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Cupcake is unable to battle! The winner is Poochy! Victory goes to the challenger, Gilbert!" The ref called out.

Gilbert grinned big and ran up to Poochy and picked her up, spinning her around. "YOU DID IT POOCHY~! I KNEW YOU COULD!" He cackled and held her close, giving her a kiss to the cheek.

Poochy cried out happily and licked his cheek a few times, wagging her tail.

Oliver giggled and returned his Pokemon, walking up to Gilbert. "Well...you beat me! That was a smashing battle! So in honor of your victory, here!" He holds out the Fairy Badge.

Gilbert grinned and happily took it, holding it up. "I DID IT! I GOT MY FAIRY BADGE!"

Alfred took a deep breath. "My turn. Last but not the least!" He could feel his heart beating in his chest. Was he scared? Hell no! He was excited! He was shaking from anticipation. He jumped up and laughed. "LETS DO THIS!"

~Time Skip brought you by Goldenrod Burgers! Make sure to pick one up if you're visiting~

It was finally Alfred's turn and he was super excited. After watching everyone else's battles, he was super excited for his own. He took a deep breath and pointed at Oliver. "Alright dude! You've battled my friends and have seen how strong they are! Now it's MY turn!" He grins and laughs.

Oliver chuckles. "Well someone is full of energy." He takes out his first Pokeball.

Alfred laughs and took out his and smiled. "You bet I am! Now a promise is a promise. I think you're ready for your first official Gym Battle little buddy." He take a slight step back, rears back his arm as far as he can and steps forward as he throws his Pokeball. "GO! CHARMANDER!"

With a flash out came Charmader. He puffed out his chest and looked determined. "Char!"

Oliver nodded and threw his Pokeball. "Lets go Snubull!" With a flash out came Snubull.

"Hey he's using Charmander!" Henry chuckles.

Totodile stood up on the bench and jumped up and down. "TOTO! TOTODILE!" He cheered on his good friend.

"Alright Charmader! Start off with Flamethrower!" Charmander opened his mouth and let loose a stream of fire.

"Dodge Snubull! Then use Headbutt!" Snubull jumped out of the way of the flames and ran up to Charmander, head first.

"Chaaar!" He cried out as he was hit and hit the ground. He shakily sat up and shook his head. "Char!"

"It's okay Charmander! I know you can do it! Now use scratch!" Charmder ran up to Snubull and started to scratch at him with his claws.

Snubull grit his teeth and took the scratches.

"Now follow that up with Flamethrower!" Charmander jumped back and opened his mouth, letting loose a stream of fire, hitting Snubull dead on.

He shook his head and growled. "Snub! Snubull!"

"Sheesh...that's one tough Snubull..." Henry gulps a bit and pulls on his shirt collar.

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, but I think Alfred can win this." He cackles. "He's got a strong will and so do his Pokemon."

"Now I think it's our turn. Now Snubull! Shadow Ball!" Snubull opened his mouth and started to form a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. He fired it at Charmander.

"Dodge! Now!" Charmander jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack.

"Charmander is pretty fast." Ludwig rubbed his chin, impressed.

"Alright Charmander! Lets use Bite! GO!" Alfred was confident he could win this battle with Charmander. He had worked hard with him to get him ready. He was a strong Pokemon, not to mention determined!

"Char! Mander!" He ran up to Snubull and opened his mouth, giving him a good bite.

"Snubull! Use Rough Play!" Snubull's eyes started to glow pink and soon he was outlined in a pink aura. He lunged at Charmander and started to kicking and punch Charmander at a fast speed.

Charmander grit his teeth through the whole thing and fell back when the barrage of attacks were over. He groaned as he shakily and sat up.

"Charmander! Please get up! I know you can do this!" He nods and holds up his fists.

Charmander got up and panted. "Chaaaar!" He let out a battle cry.

"You think maybe it was a little to early to put Charmander in a Gym Battle...?" Henry tilted his head.

Ludwig rubbed his head. "Well...I don't know exactly...maybe. But Alfred is full of surprises..."

"TOTO!" Totodile stood up and lifted up his sunglasses. He knew Charmander could win! He was his protege after all.

Henry nodded. "I think you're right Totodile! We have to believe!" He chuckles and pats his head.

"Shake it off Charmander! Time to use Scratch again!" Charmander shook his head and ran up to Snubull with outstretched claws.

"Dodge! Then use Thunder Fang!" Snubull avoided the sharp claws from Charmander and opened his mouth, his teeth glowing yellow and yellow sparks of electricity started to surround them.

"Flamethrower! NOW!" Alfred called out a bit frantically.

Charmander blinked and panicked a bit. When he was bit he was electrocuted and fell to the ground.

Alfred blinked a few times and shook his head. "Come on! Get up! Please Charmander! I know you can win this! Just...get up!"

Charmander grit his teeth as he slowly started to stand. "Cha-Char...mander..." He then starts to stomp on the ground, creating a cloud of dust to come up from the ground. He then lunges at Snubull, now surrounded by red flames.

Snubull cries out and hits the ground pretty hard and slides back.

"Whoa! Charmander! You just learned Flame Charge!" Alfred's jaw dropped and he then started to cheer. "Good job! That was totally radical dude!" He grins.

Charmander panted and smiled. He nodded and jumped up and down. "Char! Charmander Char!"

Snubull shakily stood up. "Snub!" This battle wasn't over yet!

Oliver giggled. "Well, that sure was a surprise! But this wasn't over yet! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Snuuub!" He opened his mouth, forming the black and purple ball of energy. He released it. "Bull!"

"Now use Flame Charge one more time!" Charmander was soon surrounded by red flames and lunged at the Shadow Ball. When the two attacks made contact, Charmander rammed into it, causing a cloud of smoke to fill the battlefield. Snubull coughed a bit and cried out when Charmander came through the smoke and crashed into him.

Oliver gasped. "No! He didn't even stop?!"

Snubull was thrown back and crashed into the wall. When he fell to the ground he had swirly eyes. "Snuuuub..."

"Snubull is unable to battle! The winner is Charmander!" The ref called out.

Henry and Totodile jump up and cheered. "GOOD JOB CHARMANDER!" Henry yelled.

"TOTO! TOTODILE!" Totodile waved his arms around.

"GOOD JOB ALFRED!" Gilbert called to his friend and smiled.

"Good work Alfred! Keep up the good job! I know you can win!" Ludwig also called and cheered for his friend.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "Awh come on guys! You're gonna make me blush. Good job out there Charmander! I'm really proud of you!"

Charmander looked back at him and smiled. "Char! Charmander!" He gave a thumbs up.

Oliver returned Snubull and took out his next Pokeball. "Alright! Now it's time for you to shine! Come on out Togekiss!" Oliver threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Togekiss.

"Alright Charmander! Lets keep this going! Flamethrower! GO!" Charmander opened his mouth and let loose a stream of fire.

With Gilbert's win against Oliver, it was Alfred's turn! He was already turning up the heat with his Charmander who won against his Snubull! How will he fair against his Togekiss? Will he join his friends in the winners circle and get his third Gym Badge? Tune in next week to find out!"


	41. Chapter 41: Dragon On!

**Hello everyone! :D This is the next chapter! Though...the ending might make you mad at me and I'm sorry xD But...you know don't worry! I like this chapter. Character list at bottom for new Hetalia character being introduced!**

Last time we met Alfred was up against Oliver and his Charmander beat Oliver's Snubull. Now Oliver sent out his Togekiss and Charmander was aiming a Flamethrower straight at her!

"Dodge! Then use Air Slash!" Togekiss swiftly moved out of the way. Her wings started to glow a light blue. She then flapped them, releasing saw disck-like energy blades at him.

"Move Charmander! Now!" Charmander tried dodging the attack but was hit. He cried out and was thrown back. He hit the ground with swirly eyes. "Charmander no!"

"Charmander is unable to battle! The winner is Togekiss!"

Alfred stiffened a bit and took out his Pokeball. "You did a good job out there Charmander. Thanks a lot." He put it back on his belt before reaching and taking off another Pokeball. "You want an aerial battle? Well it's your lucky day! These are my specialty! HERO! LETS GO!" He threw his Pokeball.

With a flash Hero came out and spread his wings, taking off into the air. "Braaaaaviary!"

"Alright Hero! Lets start this off with Wing Attack! Go!" Hero's wings started to glow white. He flew at Togekiss.

"Now dodge!" Togekiss flew up and out of the way. "Now use Ancient Power!" Togekiss spread her wings, glowing white and forming a white ball of energy in front of her. She fired it at Hero.

"HERO! ABOVE YOU! MOVE NOW!" Hero blinked and looked up, swiftly moving out of the way of the attack. "Now use Peck!" Hero flew at Togekiss and started to peck her his hard beak.

"Toooog!" She cried out and glared at him when the attack stopped.

"Alright Togekiss! Fairy Wind! Go!" Togekiss spread her wings and started to flap them, creating a sparkling wind that hit Hero and made him cry out. He grit his teeth as he had a hard time staying in the air.

He cried out as he fell to the ground and shook his head. "Brav!" He soon was up in the air again.

"It's alright Hero! Lets go! Time to use Rock Slide! GO!" Hero spread his wings, white rings of energy appearing in the sky. Soon big grey boulders started to fall from them.

Togekiss tried to dodge but was hit by one and was sent crashing into the ground. She grit her teeth and flew back up into the air as the boulders disappeared.

Both Pokemon panted and glared at each other.

"Air Slash!" Both trainers said at the same time.

Both Pokemon's wings started to glow a light blue. They flapped their wings, releasing blue saw disc-like energy blades at each other. The blades crashed into each other, causing clouds of smoke to cover the field when they collided and exploded.

"Man I can barely see anything!" Henry waves his arms around.

Totodile waved his arms around as well. "TOTOOOO!"

"Hero! Brave Bird lets go!" Hero flies into the air, out of the cloud of smoke that had started to disappear, his body surrounded in red flames. He flew at Togekiss like a missile, now surrounded in a blue aura. He slammed into Togekiss making her cry out and fall to the ground.

Hero flinched as he's surrounded by light blue static, his recoil damage taking affect. "Braaaaav..."

"That's right Hero! We've got this!" Alfred laughs and grins, fist pumping.

Togekiss shakily started to sit up. "T-Toooogekiss..."

Oliver nodded. "This isn't over yet deary! Time for Aura Sphere!" Togekiss brought her wings together and formed a light blue ball of energy. She fired it. Hero cried out when he was hit and fell to the ground.

"Hero!" Alfred called to his Pokemon.

"Come on Hero! Get up!" Henry stood up and yelled.

"You can do it! Just get up!" Gilbert also stood up and tried cheering him on.

"DILE! TOTO!" Totodile angrily stomped on the ground, demanding he got up!

Hero shakily sat up. "Br-Braviiiary!" He got on his feet and spread his wings.

"That's the heroic spirit! Now! Lets finish this! Rock Slide! ONE LAST TIME!"

"BRAAAAVIARY!" Hero spread his wings and white rings appeared in the air. Soon big grey boulders started to fall from the sky.

Togekiss looked up and tried to dodge them, but the damage she had taken on from the previous attacks were affecting her and she couldn't out fly all the falling boulders and soon was hit by one and crashed into the ground.

When they disappeared Togekiss was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Toooggggeee..."

Togekiss is unable to battle! The winner is Hero!"

Alfred jumped up and laughed. "YEAH! YOU DID IT HERO! GOOD JOB!" He took out his Pokeball and grins. "Now I know you can handle his last Pokemon but I have something special planned! Thanks a lot bro!"

Hero looked back at him and nodded. "Brav!" He smiled at him as he was returned to his Pokeball.

"Huh? What's he doing? He plans on using Larvitar next?" Gilbert tilted his head a bit confused at Alfred's decision.

"Wait...doesn't he have a new Pokemon?" Henry rubbed his chin in thought.

Ludwig blinks and went wide eyed. "No...he isn't going to use who I think he's going to use! ALFRED YOU DUNDER HEAD! YOU BETTER NOT BE ABOUT TO USE YOUR NEW POKEMON!" Ludwig stood up.

Alfred blinks and took out his Pokeball and looked at him. "Hey don't worry! I got a super awesome plan! Don't worry Ludbro!" He winks and gives a thumbs up.

Henry chuckles. "Maybe we should just trust he knows what he's doing." He crossed his arms and nods, having confidence in his friend.

Oliver raised a brow as he held Cupcake's Pokeball. He shook his head and threw it. "Lets go Cupcake!" He threw the Pokeball releasing Cupcake.

"Sylveon!" He cried out and smiled.

Alfred grinned and took out a Pokeball and tossed it up in the air a bit before catching it throwing it. "Lets go! Druddigon! I choose you!"

With a flash, out came Druddigon, ready for a battle! "DRUUUUUUD!"

Their was a moment of silence as Alfred's three friends fell back and groaned.

"He made a terrible terrible mistake..." Henry rubs his head.

"Toto..." Totodile nodded and rubbed his head.

"He's going to lose, I just know it...at least he still has Hero..." Ludwig groaned and sighed heavily.

"Kesese...so not awesome of him..."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh and hold his gut. "O-oh my! I-I am terribly sorry deary! Just...you know Dragon types are weak against Fairy types right? You've just set yourself up to lose."

Alfred grinned and crossed his arms. "Don't worry! Druddigon can handle this! Right?"

Druddigon raised his arms and let out a fierce battle cry.

"See? He's super strong! He can win this!" Alfred laughs and smiles, confident that his Pokemon was strong enough to win any battle, even at a disadvantage.

His friends sat back up and decided it would be best to cheer him on.

Wit the support of his friends Alfred was more confident then ever! He took a deep breath and nodded. "Can't use any Dragon type moves, that I know for sure! But he has other moves he can use! Like Night Slash! Go!"

One of Druddigon's claws started to glow a dark purple. He ran at Cupcake and slashed at him with his claws making him cry out as he flew back and hit the ground.

Cupcake shakily stood up and grit his teeth. "Sy-syl..."

"Whoa! That was a pretty hard hit!" Henry was a bit impressed and blinked a few times in disbelief.

"Ja...that Druddigon may be at a disadvantage but he sure is powerful." Gilbert was also impressed and wanted a battle with Alfred to test how strong his Druddigon really was.

Oliver chuckled lightly. "Well you sure do have one strong Druddigon I must say. But this battle is far from over! Moonblast! Now!"

"You just stand your ground!" Alfred chuckles and crosses his arms.

Cupcake spread his feelers and opened his mouth. a pink ball of energy started to form in front of it as an image of the moon appears behind him.

"What is Alfred doing?! This isn't good! He's going to lose this if he doesn't have him dodge!" Ludwig grit his teeth a bit, worried and even a little frustrated Alfred isn't even trying to dodge the super effective move!

When Cupcake fired the pink ball of energy, Druddigon crossed his arms in front of him and took the hit, still standing his ground but panting a bit.

"Great! Now! Use Revenge!" He grins.

Henry's blinked and laughed. "See! He had a strategy this whole time!"

"THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT ALFRED!" Gilbert cackled and laughed, whistling and praising him.

Ludwig honestly didn't see that one coming. His jaw dropped and he cleared his throat. "Good job Alfred! My apologies for not believing in you before!"

Druddigon started to glow a light orange and then threw his arms open, releasing a burst of orange energy from his body. Cupcake cried out as he was hit and thrown back, hitting the ground and sliding a bit.

Oliver blinked, surprised as he looked down at his Pokemon. "Cupcake no! Well that was indeed a good strategy my dear boy!" He chuckles. Cupcake got up and was still ready to fight. "Lets go! Shadow Ball!"

Cupcake opened his mouth, forming a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. He fired it at Druddigon.

"Use Night Slash to deflect it back at him!" Alfred was fully prepared to beat Oliver with his Druddigon. He'd been thinking up all types of strategies while watching his friends.

Druddigon's claws started to glow a dark purple. They collided with the ball of shadows and he pushed against it. He used his strength and power to push the Shadow Ball right back at Cupcake making him cry out when it exploded on contact.

Cupcake was having a hard time standing and grit his teeth. He couldn't go on much longer.

Oliver couldn't believe it! His precious Cupcake was going to lose against a Dragon type? This has never happened before! Alfred was indeed a strong opponent.

"I can't believe it...Druddigon barely took any damage and he's winning!" Henry laughs and claps. "You go Alfred! You can so win this!"

Totodile stood up on the bench and nodded. "Toto!" He so wanted to battle against him.

"Now use Moonblast again Cupcake! This isn't over yet!" Cupcake spread his feelers and opened his mouth, forming a pink ball of energy as an image of the moon appeared behind him. He fired it at the opposing Pokemon.

"Dodge! Then use Crunch!" Druddigon jumped out of the way and opened his mouth the sharp fang like bulges started to glow white. He lunged at Cupcake and snapped at him.

Cupcake fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Syyylll..."

"Cupcake is unable to battle! The winner is Druddigon! Victory goes to the challenger, Alfred!" The ref called out.

Alfred laughs and jumped up and down. "YOU DID IT DRUDDIGON! THANKS A TON BUDDY! YEAH I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" He laughs and runs up to his Pokemon and hugs him.

Druddigon smiles as Alfred hugs him. He raises his arms in victory and cries out happily. "Drud~! Drud~!"

"Man! He actually did it! He was at a disadvantage and he won!" Henry laughs and claps.

Ludwig clapped and nodded. "He is full of surprises." He chuckles softly.

Gilbert whistles. "That's the way to do it Alfred!"

Oliver returned Cupcake to his Pokeball. "Thank you Cupcake you were great out there." He chuckled and walked up to Alfred and Druddigon.

"My! That sure was a thrilling battle! You had me on my toes out there. I've never had my Cupcake beaten by a Dragon-type Pokemon before." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Fairy badge and handed it to him. "Here! Proof that you've beaten me!"

Alfred carefully took the Gym Badge and held it up. "I GOT MYSELF A FAIRY BADGE!" He grins.

They all had won their Gym Badges, proud of their accomplishments and happy they got their Gym Badges they decided to head to the Pokemon Center and rest up their Pokemon and relax for the rest of the day. The sun was starting to set and they all deserved a nice rest.

"We did it guys! Our THIRD Gym Badge! HAHA!" Henry jumped up, Totodile cheered as he was on his shoulder.

"Kesesese~! It wasn't THAT hard! But I gotta give you props on your last match up Alfred." Gilbert pat his back.

Alfred chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Awh shucks. It's Druddigon who should be getting the praise. He just knew some really good moves and he's pretty strong."

"Still. Your use of those moves was very impressive." Ludwig nodded and pat his head.

"Awh come on guys! You're gonna make me blush!" He laughs and grins, blushing a little. "I gotta say Henry's use of Sandstorm was pretty smart! Using it to prevent that Sylveon from jumping in the hole after him! As WELL as dealing damage! Then delivering that super-effective move! Dude that was genius!"

Henry grins and puffs out his chest. "Well sometimes I can have strategies up my sleeve ya know. But I gotta say, Ludwig? Your Doduo evolving? I know you didn't plan it but that was amazing. She sure is strong."

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...ja she is. I didn't see it coming really. I really did like how Gilbert taught Poochy Poison Fang. That was smart."

Gilbert grins and nods. "I know~ I can be smart too~"

They continued to praise each other as they walked to the Pokemon Center. When they entered they left their Pokemon with Nurse Joy. Totodile waved as he was taken back. Then they head to the Cafeteria to get something to eat.

"So what's the next town after this one?" Henry asked, looking over the menu.

"Well...from here we should head to Ecruteak City. They have a Gym there." Ludwig said as he held his hand on his chin.

"Ecruteak? The Gym Leader there has Ghost-Type Pokemon." Gilbert said, grinning.

Alfred blinks and shivers a bit. "Gh-Ghost type...? Re-really..." He laughs nervously. "That sounds...greeeeat."

Then a waiter came up to their table and smiled. He smiled, his fuchsia eyes looking at the four. He ran his hand through his dark brown, almost red looking hair, that seemed to have some sort of curl sticking out to the left. He had lightly tanned skin as well. "Hello, I'm your waiter and shall be serving you today. My name is Luciano Vargas. What would you all like?"

They all ordered their food. Henry ordered pancakes, Alfred a burger with a side of fries, Gilbert a baked potato with a side of fries, and Ludwig some wurst. Luciano grins and nods, writing it down.

"Alright! I shall be right back!" He walked back to the kitchen and chuckles as he looks at someone else who was there with him. "I think we found them~ Time to execute the plan."

Soon enough the food was delivered and set on the table. They started to dig in.

"Battling sure does make you hungry!" Henry laughs and takes a mouthful of pancake.

Alfred nods. "Oh yeah! It...sure does...!" He yawned and took a bite of his burger.

Gilbert fell face first on his plate.

Ludwig blinked hard and tried to stay awake. "Wha-what...? Gilbert...!" He groaned, feeling a bit groggy.

Henry and Alfred soon fell face forward onto their plates of food.

Ludwig grit his teeth and tried to glare at the smirking waiter. "Wha-what...did...you...dooooo..." He fell forward and soon was out cold like this friends.

Uh oh! What's happened to our heroes?! Who is this mysterious waiter?! As our heroes lay passed out on the table, two other figures come next to their so called waiter, Luciano. What's going on here?! Who are these people?! What's going to happen to them? Tune in next time to find out!

**Luciano Vargas: 2P!Italy**


	42. Chapter 42: Triple Trouble!

**Hellloooo! XD I hope none of you hate me for that last chapter. But here's the next one! I hope you all enjoy our heroes and them being kidnapped! And you get to see who Luciano was talking to~! Character list at the bottom.**

Henry groaned and blinked a few times. He looked around and he surrounded by steel walls it seems? He tried moving but noticed he was tied up. "Wha-what...?"

"Yeah we're tied up..." Alfred said. He was to the right of Henry.

"Wha-what happened...? Where are we?" Henry furrowed his brows.

"That's a good question...we are in some sort of vehicle I think." Ludwig said as he was to the left of Henry.

"This isn't awesome!" Gilbert yelled and groaned, wiggling around a bit. He was behind Henry.

"I agree yeah this isn't cool at all...WAIT! Guys what about our Pokemon?! I'm worried about them! Are they still at the Pokemon Center or..." Henry was starting to panic a bit.

Their was a muffled laughing and soon someone slid open an eye hole slot on one of the sides of the room. They saw a familiar pair of brown eyes. "Hello again little brats!"

"Taylor!" They all said together and glared.

"We should have known it was you!" Henry struggled against his ropes.

"You despicable-" Ludwig grunted and grit his teeth.

Taylor laughed. "Well you're right it's me, but I'm not alone! You see while I was at Headquarters, I ran into some of the two strongest B-Rank Team Rocket members. They agreed to help me out! You already met one. Luciano Vargas!" He smirked.

Ludwig grit his teeth. "I knew their was something up with him! He put something in our food and we must have fallen asleep!" He groans.

"Indeed I did!" Luciano grins and chuckles as he drove down the road.

Alfred then thought of something. "Hey...hey! Did you try and steal our Pokemon then!?"

Taylor laughs. "Of course! After the nurse healed them all up, we took them! Have your Totodile right up here in a cage! And all your Pokeballs!"

Henry's eyes went wide. "Totodile! Can you here me buddy?!"

"Toto! Dile!" He waved his arms around as he heard Henry.

A man with pink sunglasses, blonde hair with a curl poking out to the right of his head, and a purple scarf tapped the cage that was on his lap. "Shush now."

"Oh! I shouldn't forget to mention Flavio Vargas! Luciano's older brother. It was his idea that we add a little sleeping powder to your food."

Flavio grins. "Si~! That is true!"

"For once my dumb brother had a good idea!" Luciano snorted and glanced at his pouting brother.

"Now we are going to take you to our hideout then give your strong Pokemon to the boss who will give us a nice raise and probably even a new rank!" Taylor grins.

"Wait so what are you going to do with us...?" Alfred questioned.

"Well...we're not sure yet...but it's gonna be bad! So just shut up and enjoy your ride and say goodbye to your precious Pokemon!" He laughs and closes the slot.

Henry blinks and shakes his head. "Guys! We have to do something! and quick! I don't want to lose my Pokemon!"

Ludwig nods. "I know...none of us do...but we don't have any of our Pokemon to help break us out..." He looked down.

Alfred laughs and grins. "Well they don't have all our Pokemon~"

Gilbert blinks. "Huh? What do you mean by that? Didn't you give all your Pokemon to Nurse Joy?" He raised a brow, asking curiously.

"Nope~ I have one. I think he'll be able yo help us out." He grinned, feeling pretty good about himself right now. He wiggled his hand around and grabbed his Pokeball. "Alright. Larvitar help us out." He tossed his Pokeball.

With a flash out came Larvitar. He blinked and tilted his head. "Lar...?"

"Hey pal. Look we're tied up and we need your help getting out. Think you can do that?" He smiles.

Larvitar nods and smiles. "Lar!" He walked up to the ropes and bit down on them and started to pull on them.

"You can do it Larvitar. I know you can." Alfred cheered him on.

"Come on Larvitar you can bite through these dumb ropes." Henry cheered him on as well.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" Taylor grins. "Oh those little brats are probably panicking right now, wishing they never messed with Team Rocket!"

Luciano laughs. "They weren't that hard to take down!" He grins. "The boss will be happy with all these new and probably rare Pokemon."

Flavio nods and looks down at the cage with Totodile in it. "Awh~ But this one is so cute! He even has some fashionable sunglasses. Are you sure I can't keep him Luci?" He pouted.

"No! It's for the boss! Don't get attached to Pokemon we steal." Luciano grumbles and sighs.

Totodile looked up at him. "Toto...?"

Flavio grins down at him. "Well I think you'd be a perfect Pokemon for me!"

Totodile blinked then let loose a Water Gun through the bars. Flavio yells and waves his arms around, his head now all wet. Totodile pointed and laughed at him.

"Totototototo!" That aught to show him! Like he'd want to be partners with anyone BUT Henry! No way! He and Henry had a strong bond and they understood each other.

Luciano chuckled. "I like him. We might keep him after all."

"Hey! You can't just do that to Flavio! You apologize right now!" Taylor glared at Totodile.

Totodile crossed his arms and looked away. "Toto." Like he was going to apologize. No way.

Larvitar bit through the ropes and they were all free.

Alfred picked him up and grins. "Thanks a ton buddy. You did great." He sets him down.

Larvitar puffs out his chest and grins. "Lar~" He was glad he could help.

"Now how are we gonna get our Pokemon back...AND get out of here..." Henry rubs his chin.

Before anyone could think of anything the truck stopped and they all fell back and grunted. They heard the doors open and close.

Alfred blinked. "Okay Larvitar return!" He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

"What are we gonna do!?" Gilbert asked, a bit panicked.

"We rush 'em! They don't know we're out so I say we go and rush at them. Their are four of us and three of them." Henry said with confidence.

Ludwig nodded. "It's our best bet to be honest. I say we do it."

They all nod in agreement.

Luciano walks to the back of the truck and Taylor and Flavio were standing behind him. Flavio was holding Totodile's cage and Taylor was holding a sack containing their Pokeballs.

When Luciano opened the back door he blinked as the four jumped out the back and tackled all three of them. Totodile and the sack of Pokeballs were both dropped.

Totodile shook his head and opened his mouth, his teeth glowing white and use Crunch to break open the bars.

The four jumped up and glared as the three jumped up and glared at them.

"You little punks! How did you get out?!" Taylor growled.

Alfred smirked. "I had one Pokemon with me~ I didn't give Nurse Joy my Larvitar."

Luciano groaned. "I told you we should have checked to make sure they didn't have anymore Pokemon!"

Flavio sighed and set his hands on his hips. "Well I was GOING to but I decided not to."

"Whatever! Lets just go!" He took off a Pokeball from his belt. "You only have one Pokemon, while together we have three!" He smirks.

Then Totodile jumped between them holding the sack of Pokeball on his head. "Toto!"

Henry blinks and smiles. "Totodile! I'm so glad you're okay! Wait are those..."

He set the bag down and opened it, revealing their Pokeballs.

They grin and quickly look through the bag, trying to figure out whose are whose.

"Uh oohhh...this isn't good..." Taylor blinked and gulped a bit.

Luciano shook his head. "We aren't backing down! Team Rocket pride is on the line! We can't let these kids beat us!" He growled.

Taylor and Flavio nodded. "Right!" They said, getting out a Pokeball of their own.

Totodile handed Henry his sunglasses, who put them away in his breast pocket. Now he was ready to battle. He glared and narrowed his eyes. "Toto..." He was ready for whatever they'd throw at him.

Alfred narrowed his eyes and took out a Pokeball. "First you mess with our food, then you tie us up and take our Pokemon, then you go on talking about giving them to your boss?! You guys are gonna pay for your villainy! Druddigon! Lets go!" He threw his Pokeball.

Ludwig clenched his fists. "Honestly...you Team Rocket scum always seem to get on my bad side. This is one of the worst things you've done and you're going to pay. Houndoom! Lets go!" He took out his Pokeball and threw it.

Gilbert shakes his head. "It's so not awesome trying to take Peoples Pokemon! So now we're going to show you why you don't mess with us!" He took out a Pokeball. "Drilbur! Come on out!" He threw his Pokeball.

With a flash the other three Pokemon were released and all of them looked just as mad as their trainers.

Luciano grins. "Four huh? Well I guess I can use two of my own~" He took out another Pokeball. "Lets go! Mightyena and Hydreigon!" He threw his Pokeballs.

With a flash out came a three-headed Pokémon with six thin, black wings on its back each of which ends in two points. On its neck is a fuchsia-colored collar which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and its eyes are black with fuchsia pupils. Its hands are also black and harbor a head in each one. There are small collars on the inside of its hands. On its abdomen are two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Its feet have no claws or defined soles and three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it.

Then another Pokemon, its body is a mixture of black and gray fur, with black lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. It has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow sclera and red irises. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose is red, and it has gray paw pads. It has a shaggy mantle of black fur.

Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the first Pokemon. _Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon and the evolved form of Zweilous. Hydreigon uses its six wings to travel the skies. It will attack anything that moves, seeing it as an opponent. _

Gilbert took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the other Pokemon. _Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey. _

Taylor smirked. "Prepare to lose! Lets go Larvitar!" He threw his Pokeball and out came his Larvitar.

Flavio grinned and took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Lets go Glameow!"

With a flash out came out a gray feline Pokémon with a slender physique. It has a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears. It also has a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises, and two rows of thin whiskers. Its neck has a ruff-like fringe, and its legs have similar fringes. Its feet are tipped with white, and have pink paw pads on the underside. It has a curled, spring-shaped tail and a white fluff at the tip of it.

Ludwig took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the new Pokemon. _Glameow, the Catty Pokémon. When angry, it flashes its claws, but it also can purr quite affectionately. _

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "Wait! Since their are four Pokemon on each side I say we have tag battles. To make things easier."

Luciano raised a brow. "Fine...I suppose that's okay. You're going to lose either way."

Since everyone else agreed they seperated into pairs, except for Luciano was by himself, but he liked it that way.

Ludwig and Alfred were up against Luciano, while Gilbert and Henry were up against Flavio and Taylor. The tension between all of them was thick and the Pokemon were ready for a battle!

Luciano smirked and decided to move first. "Alright! Mightyena! You use Shadow Ball on that Houndoom! You Hydreigon! Use Dragon tail on that Druddigon!"

Mightyena opened his mouth, starting to form a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. Hydreigon flew at Druddigon, his tail glowing a light blue and swings it at him.

"Counter with your own Dragon Tail Druddigon!" Druddigon's tail started to glow a light blue and swung it at Hydreigon.

Both tails collided with each other and they glared at one another before pushing back. They charged against and swung their tails, hitting each other and crying out.

"Now you use your own Shadow Ball Houndoom!" Houndoom opened his mouth and formed a ball of black and purple energy. He released it and it collided with Mightyena's. They both exploded.

Luciano grit his teeth. "Little brats..."

"Alright Totodile! Water Gun! Lets go!" Totodile opened his mouth and released a spiraling stream of water at Larvitar.

"Dodge! Then use Headbutt on that Drilbur!" Larvitar jumped out of the way and ran up to Drilbur, hitting him with his head.

Drilbur slid back a bit and grit his teeth. "Dril!" He glared.

"Alright Drilbur! Use Mud Slap!" Drilbur slammed his claws into the ground and pulled out two balls of mud. He threw one at each opposing Pokemon.

"Glameow dodge! Don't let that nasty mud get on your fur!" Flavio waved his arms around, worried about getting his Pokemon all dirty.

Glameow jumped out of the way and landed elegantly back on the ground. "Meeoooww~"

"Now use Furry Swipes on that Totodile!" She extended her claws and she lunged at Totodile, slashing at him many times with her sharp claws.

Totodile cried out and jumped up and down, having red claw marks over his body that stung. "Totooooo!" He shook his head.

"Hey! Totodile! It's okay! I know a little attack like that won't keep you down!" He grins at his Pokemon. Totodile looked back at him and nods. "Good! Now use Crunch!"

"Toto!" He ran up to Glameow, mouth open, teeth glowing.

"Larvitar! Use Stone Edge!" Soon sharp grey rocks were orbiting around his body and shot at Totodile.

"Totooo!" He cried out as he was hit and hit the ground. "Toto!" He jumped up.

"Drilbur! Drill Run on Glameow! Now!" Drilbur brought his arms up to his head, forming a drill and spun around like one, charging at Glameow at a very fast speed, slamming into her making her cry out.

"Oh no! My precious Pokemon! You will pay for that!" He huffed and glared.

"Hydreigon! Use Dragon Pulse!" Hydreigon's middle head opened his mouth and formed a turquoise ball of energy in front of it before releasing it at Druddigon.

"Druddigon! Dodge! Then use Dragon Claw!" Alfred grins.

"Druuuuud!" He jumped out of the way and his claws started to glow a light blue. He jumped at Hydreigon and slashed at him, making him cry out and hit the ground.

"That's the way to do it!" Alfred laughs and sets his hands on his hips.

Luciano growls and grits his teeth. "...Hydreigon! Get up! You can't be beat by these little...punk...brats!" He stomps his foot.

"Dreeeiiii..." He slowly sits up and shakes his heads.

"Flamethrower! Now!" Houndoom released a stream of fire hitting Mightyena and making him grow out and hit the ground, sliding next to Hydreigon.

"Get up! Come on you two! You're stronger than that!" Luciano narrowed his eyes. Both his Pokemon got up and were ready to continue.

Alfred and Ludwig both looked at each other.

Ludwig raised a brow as he saw Alfred with a smirk. "You have a plan don't you?"

Alfred chuckles. "Oh yeah~ Now when I give the signal have Houndoom use Dark Pulse, okay?"

Ludwig nodded. "Got it. I'll wait for your signal."

"Alright Druddigon! You use Superpower!" Now their plan was going into motion.

Druddigon was outlined in a blue aura. He ran up to Mightyena and grabbed his tail and spun him around before letting him go, sending him crashing into Hydreigon who cried out and landed on the ground.

"Alright Ludwig!" He gave the signal.

"Right! Houndoom! Now! Dark Pulse! Lets go!" Houndoom opened his mouth, a purple orb surrounded in black started to form in his mouth. He then releases a beam of black and purple circles at them both, hitting them and causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared both Pokemon were out cold with swirly eyes.

Luciano blinks, his jaw dropped. Both of his Pokemon were defeated...by two...KIDS!? What was going on?!

"Now Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Totodile let loose a stream of water from his mouth at Larvitar who was hit and fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Larvitar no!" Taylor gripped his hair and grit his teeth.

"Glameow! Use Shadow Ball!" She opened her mouth, releasing a black and purple ball of energy from it.

"Drilbur now!" Drilbur flung a ball of mud at the shadowy ball, making it explode before it could hit Totodile.

Henry chuckles and nods at Gilbert. "Thanks guys!"

Totodile looked at Drilbur and nodded. "Toto."

Drilbur grinned at him and nodded. "Dril~"

"Now Totodile! We have one more to go! Lets show them what we're made of! GO!"

Totodile nodded and let out a battle cry. He was soon surrounded by water and shot like a rocket, straight at Glameow, making her cry out and hit the ground with swirly eyes.

"YEAH! YOU JUST LEARNED A NEW ATTACK! WHAT IS IT?" He looked at Gilbert and chuckles.

"Kesese~! That was Aqua Jet." He chuckles and pats his shoulder.

Taylor facepalmed and groaned. "Whhhyyyy...why do I have to keep losing to these idiots..."

Flavio blinked in disbelief himself. "Did...how...LUUUCCIIII!" He waved his arms around.

Luciano grit his teeth and returned his Pokemon. "We...we're...retreating! For now! Lets go!" He turned tail and ran.

The other two returned their Pokemon and made a run for it.

"Oh no you don't! Come on guys! Totodile! Water Gun!" Henry pointed forward.

"Houndoom! Dark Pulse!" Ludwig said, wanting one last attack.

Both Pokemon released their attack, hitting the three Team Rocket members and sending them flying through the air.

Luciano grit his teeth. "I really hate those brats! This isn't OVER!" He fumed and flailed around.

"Oh Luci, you're going to give yourself stress zits like that." Flavio sighs, setting his hand on his cheek.

Taylor sighs heavily. "This isn't going to be the last time this happens is it?"

"Looks like Team Rocket's rocketing off for once!" They all said together.

_Ding_

Henry blinks and jumps up. "WE DID IT! WE SHOWED THOSE TEAM ROCKETS GUYS WHY YOU DON'T STEAL POKEMON! HAHAH!" He laughs.

"TOTOOOOO!" He jumped up and fist pumped, jumping around and cheering with Henry.

Drilbur jumped up as well and Gilbert grinned and cackled. "We showed those losers why you don't mess with us! Kesesese~!" He crossed his arms.

Alfred jumped and hit his heels together. "Woooo! Thanks Druddigon! You were so heroic!" Druddigon smiled and raised his arms and let out a happy cry.

Ludwig nodded and rubbed his Houndoom on the head. "Now...where are we?"

Everyone stopped their celebrating and looked at each other and gulped. They had no idea where they were...

After some time of deliberation, Ludwig sat down and tried to pinpoint their location.

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...if we go east from here...we should be right back on the path to Ecruteak City..."

Gilbert rubs his chin. "Ecruteak? Well we were heading there anyways! So that sounds perfect! Kesesese~!"

Henry fist pumps. "YEAH! NEXT GYM!" Henry laughs.

Totodile fist pumped as well and nodded. "TOTO! TOTODILE!"

Ludwig rolled up the map and nodded before standing. "Alright...lets go! That way!" He pointed.

Everyone nodded and soon they were continuing their journey, now heading to Ecruteak City!

With Team Rocket taken care of, hopefully for good this time, they continue their journey across Johto! Next up, Ecruteak City! What is in stored for our heroes next? Well tune in next week to find out!

**Luciano: 2P!Italy  
Flavio: 2P!Romano  
Taylor: Not a Hetalia character**


	43. Chapter 43: Revival Of The Fittest!

**Hello peeps! I just wanted to say, I also happen to really enjoy this chapter! You'll see why as you read on! But I will say, they'll all be getting new Pokemon!  
Mathias: Denmark  
**

They were all excited now, thinking about their next Gym Battle. Grinning and imagining what kinds of ghost type Pokemon the next Gym leader will use!

Then Ludwig stopped, causing the other three to bump into him.

"Hey why'd you stop?" Alfred asked, rubbing his head.

He pointed to a road block standing in their way. "We need to go through this road block if we're going to Ecruteak..."

"Then we're going through!" Gilbert said simply. "I'm sure they'll understand if we explain we need to go through! Whatever they're doing I'm sure it's no big deal, now come on!" He climbed over the road block.

Ludwig blinked as the other two climbed over it. He sighed and shook his head, climbing over it himself. Though before they could take another step they were stopped by a man dressed as a archaeologist.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?!" He crossed his arms. He then blinks and chuckles as he sees Ludwig. "Hey! It's you! I met you at the Goldenrod Fossil Museum!" He grinned.

Ludwig blinks and then it comes back to him. "Ri-right! George...? Was it?"

George laughed and nodded. "Yep! That's me! Hey why don't you and your friends come on and check out our dig site, huh?"

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...I er..."

"We would LOVE to!" Henry grinned, interrupting Ludwig. "I've always wanted to see a Pokemon Fossil up close!"

George winked. "Well good! And I think you all might just get a chance of getting your own fossil Pokemon~" He winks and chuckles.

Alfred, Gilbert, and Henry all looked excited.

"DUDE! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED ONE OF THOSE FOSSIL POKEMON!" Alfred jumped up and laughed.

Henry grins and laughs. "YES! I CAN'T WAIT!" Totodile cried out happily and threw his arms up in the air.

Gilbert crossed his arms and grins. "Oh yeah! I've always heard about those! Never seen one myself, but it sounds pretty awesome~"

Ludwig nods. "Ja...I was going to tell you all but...various things came up..."

George laughs and turns around. "Now just follow me! I shall lead you all to the big boss man, Mathias!" He started to walk.

The four nodded and followed. Their were tents set up as well as canopies. Their were different archaeologists around, some digging, other examining rocks, others on their break and just talking and drinking coffee.

They walked to the biggest tent and George opened the flap. "Hey! Mathias! Here is the trainer and his friends I was telling you about!"

A man with spiky blonde hair grinned and looked back at them. "Heeeey! Great to meet you all! I'm Mathias! Nice to meet you all!" He grinned, setting his hands on his hips.

"Hello Mathias! I'm Henry, this is Gilbert, that's Alfred, and the tall one over there is Ludwig! So we hear you might be able to give us fossil Pokemon...?" He asked with a bit of excitement and curiosity.

Mathias rubs his chin and nods. "Weeeell...I suppose I could. You four seem like strong trainers. You fellows are just in luck too! I just so happen to have four extra fossils I'm willing to give to four lucky trainers~" He winks and laughs.

"YES!" Gilbert laughs and throws his arms up in the air. He was really excited and it was obvious.

Alfred and Henry were just as excited and were shaking with anticipation.

Mathias started to walk out of the tent and they followed. He led then to another tent and they walked in, looking at a table with a cloth over it. Mathias walked inside and grabbed the cloth, puling it off and revealing four fossils sitting on the table.

The four looked at the fossilt. Ludwig's eyes widened a bit as he saw a Plume fossil. He had always wanted to see a real Archen before...maybe if he had the choice he could get that one...

"Alright! So we have an Old Amber, Claw Fossil, Plume Fossil, and a Jaw Fossil!" He claps his hands and grins. "Now who's first to choose a fossil, huh?"

Ludwig raised his hand. "I would like to go first, please."

Mathias nodded "Get to it!" He laughs and grins.

Ludwig walked up to the table and picked up the Plume Fossil. "This one. I shall choose this one."

"Ooohhh! The Plume Fossil! Nice choice nice choice. Next up!" He grins.

Gilbert stepped up and rubbed his chin. He picked up the Jaw Fossil and hummed before grinning. "I shall pick this one! Looks awesome."

Alfred stepped up next and rubbed his chin. He picked up the Claw Fossil. "I think I'll go with this one!" He grins.

Henry chuckles and picks up the Old Amber. "Then I guess I have this one then!" He nods and smiles.

"Toto!" He looked down at it and tilted his head.

Mathias grinned and clapped his hands. "Alright! Follow me and I will show you how we revive a fossil~" He chuckles lightly. He walked out the tent and looked around before walking next to an even bigger tent. He looked around before opening the flap a bit to guide them in. "Come on...come on hurry up..."

The four blinked as they followed him and quickly went inside. Inside was a fairly big machine. It had a fairly wide platform that you put the fossil in, a screen and various buttons and levers on it.

"Now you set the Fossil on the platform, I'll do my science thing and BOOM! Your fossil is brought back! But you can't tell anyone about this. Don't want it getting stolen." He winks.

"Well...shouldn't you just not travel with it...?" Ludwig questioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mathias blinked a few times and shook his head. "Just...put the Fossil in the machine already!"

Ludwig sighed softly and shook his head before putting his fossil on the platform. Glass closed around the platform and the machine started to hum as Mathias was pushed buttons and pulled levers. The fossil started to glow white and static surrounded it. Soon it started to change shape.

The four watched in amazement as they watched the fossil was revived. Soon the machine slowly became quiet and the glass, opened smoke coming out. Standing on the platform was a Pokemon with a large, red head that is covered in discernible scales, and its neck has blue and red feathers. Its body is covered in untidy, sallow feathers, and it has blue, clawed wings. It has short, thin legs, and a twig-like tail that bears a diamond-shaped blue feather.

Ludwig stepped forward and took out his Pokedex and aimed it at his new Pokemon. _Archen, the First Bird Pokemon. Revived from a fossil, this Pokémon is thought to be the ancestor of all bird Pokémon. _

He smiled softly and crouched down in front of the Pokemon. "Um...hallo...my name is Ludwig and I am hoping you'd like it if we became partners and um..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I am not very good with introductions..."

Archen tilted his head and smiled before jumping at him and landing on his shoulder. "Arch! Archen!" He cried out happily. He seemed like a fun guy! A bit nervous, but he could help with that.

Ludwig smiled a bit. "Well...I am glad to have you on my team. I am sure we will get along very well."

Alfred quickly went up next. "Okay my turn! I wanna go!" Alfred bounced up and down, quickly putting in his fossil.

Mathias laughed and nodded. "Alright alright." He soon started up the machine and after a a minute or so the glass opened a greenish-gray Pokémon with stalk extends from either side of its head, with large, spherical eyes at the tips. The middle of its head is black with two red, teardrop-shaped markings, and an x-shaped mouth is visible on the underside of its torso. Beneath its head are two large, segmented. On each side of its body are four white appendages with red tips.

Alfred crouched down in front of it and took out his Pokedex. _Anorith, the Old Shrimp Pokémon. Anorith once inhabited old seas, and is believed to have used its two well developed hooves to capture prey. _

"Hey! My name is Alfred and I'm really hoping you'd be cool with being my Pokemon partner and join my team! Sounds great right?!" He grinned, hands shaking from anticipation and excitement.

Anorith blinked a few times and stared at Alfred. She blinked as Alfred picked her up and hugged her. She cried out happily and moved her feather like appendages around, making hims chuckle.

"He-hey! That kinda tickles! Awh I think we're gonna be the best of pals!" Alfred chuckles.

Next up was Gilbert. He cackled and grinned as he went up and put his fossil in the machine. "Now it's time for the awesome me to have his turn! Stand back and watch what awesome fossil Pokemon I get!" He cackled and grinned and let Mathias do his thing.

"Someone is really confident about himself." He laughs and shakes his head. "I like it!"

Once the fossil was places inside the machine, Mathias pulled the switch and soon the fossil was revived. When the glass opened, out came out a grayish-brown Pokemon, with a lighter gray shade on its belly and lower jaw. The back comes to a peaked hump, and the tail is short and pointed. It has tiny forelimbs with only two clawed digits, both white. The hind legs are more robust, and its feet feature three white claws and an adjoining rear claw. Spiky, white "fluff", extends from the back of the neck. Its head is pretty big, with a ridged snout. It has two pointed teeth in the lower jaw, and the upper jaw features tooth-like projections on either side. It had large white eyes that are semicircular with a black border along the lower curve. Orange, triangular horns extend from above each eye.

Gilbert grinned and took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the new Pokemon. _Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. Tyrunt's jaws are so big and powerful, it can crunch up a car. If it doesn't like something, it responds with a wild tantrum._

"Well hello Tyrunt! My name is Gilbert and I'm going to be your new trainer~" He grins and opens his arms.

Tyrunt blinks a few times before tackling him and knocking him down. "Tyyy! Tyrunt!" He cried out happily and nodded.

Gilbert got the window knocked out of him but he gave a thumbs up. "Alright! I got myself a Tyrunt! Kesese~"

And last, but surely not the least Henry! He quickly put in his Old Amber and bounced up and down. Mathias pulled the switch and the revival process started up. When the glass opened up and the smoke came out a Pokémon with large wings. It has sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with almost angry looking eyes. Its snout is ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in light violet-gray skin with violet has claws hands at the bend of each wing. A hump-like ridge grows from its back and it has an arrow-tipped tail and talon-like feet

Henry blinks at the cool looking Pokemon and aimed his Pokedex at it. _Aerodactyl, an extinct Flying Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey._

"Well hello! My name is Henry a-" He was cut off by Aerodactyl using Flamethrower on him. He coughed out smoke. "Well...that's one way to say hello..."

Mathias blinked a few times. "I don't think that's a hello..."

Aerodactyl let out a fierce cry that made everyone flinch. He spread his wings and flew out of the tent, tearing a hole at the top.

"Aeerrooooo!" He cried out angrily and started to fly around.

They all ran out the tent and saw the Pokemon flying around, looking for a strong opponent.

Henry grins. "Well he sure is strong~ I'm gonna catch him!"

Ludwig looked at him. "Are you sure...? He seems a bit...wild."

Henry nods. "Just means I gotta battle him! Easy enough. Right Totodile?"

Said Pokemon took off his sunglasses and hopped off of Henry's shoulder and was soon surrounded by water before rocketing at Aerodactyl, hitting him dead on and making him cry out.

Aerodactyl landed on the ground and glared. Totodile and Henry both looked determined and did some heavy damage with that Aqua Jet.

"Alright Totodile! Water Gun! go!" Totodile released a spiraling stream of water from his mouth at the other Pokemon.

He flew up and avoided it. He then dived down, his wings glowing white. He flew at Totodile, hitting him with one of his wings.

"Careful Henry! That was wing attack!" Alfred called to his friend.

Henry nodded. "Alright Totodile! Use Crunch!" Totodile ran up to Aerodactyl and jumped up, teeth glowing white. He crunched down on one of his legs.

"Aerooooo!" He flew up and around, trying to shake him off. Totodile held on tight, not letting go anytime soon.

"Now Totodile! Let go and use Water Gun!" Totodile released him and blasted him with a spiraling stream of water from his mouth.

Aerodactyl grit his teeth and lowered himself to the ground, panting and glaring. Totodile landed on the ground and grinned.

"He is one tough Pokemon..." Gilbert said, quite impressed.

"Tyrunt..." Tyrunt nodded as well in agreement.

"Ja...taking two super effective moves like that and yet he still looks ready to battle..." Ludwig rubbed his chin.

Archen blinked and looked at Ludwig before copying him and rubbing under his beak with his claws.

"I like it! He'll be an awesome addition to my team. With a Pokemon as determined as him, I'm bound to win some tough battles! Aqua Jet! One more time Totodile!"

Totodile was surrounded by water and rocketed at Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl was prepared this time and launched himself at Totodile, covered in a white aura that looks black and white.

"That's Iron Head!" Alfred's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "That's a surprise!"

They collided, causing a small explosion. Both Pokemon landed on the ground and panted.

Henry quickly took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Go! Pokeball!" The red and white orb hit Aerodactyle and opened up, taking him inside. It shook once...twice...it opened and he came back out, panting, but still ready to battle.

"Aeeerroooo!" He stomped his foot and spread his wings. He may have taken some serious damage but he wasn't going to give up yet.

"Man he's stubborn, but I'm gonna catch him for sure!" Henry laughs, still determined and even more excited than before.

From afar, Team Rocket was watching with their high power binoculars.

"Wow! That Aerodactyl is super strong..." Taylor chuckled lightly and smirked. "We should try and catch it..."

Luciano grinned and nodded. "Oh yes~ The boss would be very happy to get such a valuable and rare Pokemon! We ARE stealing it...but not yet...let the brats weaken it first..."

Flavio giggled. "Oh this is going to be fun! I'll get things ready for the big capture!"

The battle raged on, but Aerodactyl refused to give up! So did Henry and Totodile.

"This is one intense battle! Mathias laughed and rubbed his head. "They're all stubborn and if Henry can catch him then I'm sure they'll become good friends."

"Alright Totodile! Aqua Jet one more time!" Totodile was surrounded by water and launched himself at Aerodactyl.

He cried out and was hit. He was on the ground, exhausted. He tried to sit up but couldn't and lied there, panting.

Totodile panted and Henry grabbed a Pokeball and threw it. "GO!" But before his Pokeball could get to him a steel metal cage appeared and fell over Aerodactly. It was pulled up to a hot air balloon.

"HA! Thanks for making him weak for us ya brat!" Taylor crossed his arms and winks. "We appreciate it~"

Henry blinks and glared. "Team Rocket!"

"What the heck!? You guys are back already!?" Gilbert growls.

Luciano stuck his tongue out at them. "Yeah we are! And we are taking this Aerodactly with us~ See ya suckers!" They started to lift up, taking Aerodactyl with them.

Without thinking Henry ran up and quickly jumped, grabbing onto the cage. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of here Aerodactyl!"

"Henry!" They all called out as he was being taken away.

Oh no! Team Rocket comes and steals away Henry's Aerodactyl! Will he be able to save him from their evil clutches? What will the others do? Will someone do something?! Stay tuned to find out!


	44. Chapter 44: Old Amber Alert!

**Heeeelllloooo! Welcome my friends! Here is the next new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it greatly! I personally LOVE Aerodactyl, one of my favorite Pokemon ewe so I had to include one! Anyways! Please read, leave a review, etc etc. **

Henry and Aerodactyle were being taken by Team Rocket! Totodile was to tired to do anything but he wanted to do something!

Alfred finally took out a Pokeball. "Hero! Go! Pop that big balloon!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Hero who flew up.

"Oh no you don't!" Luciano took out his Pokeball and threw it. "Hydreigon! Take down that Braviary!"

Hydreigon came out, floating in the air. He opened the mouth of his middle head, forming an orange ball of energy and soon fired an orange beam at Hero, hitting him dead on and causing him to crash back down to the ground.

"Hyper Beam..." Alfred grit his teeth. "Hero return!" He returned Hero.

Flavio picked up a smoke bomb and threw it down. When it exploded a thick black cloud of smoke surrounded them making them cough. When it cleared, the hot air balloon was gone.

Totodile blinked and looked around frantically. "Toto?! TOTODIIIIILLE!"

Henry coughed and shook his head. He climbed to the top of the cage and panted. "Okay...it's okay Aerodactyle...I'll get us both out of here!" He grins.

Aerodactyl was panting and glanced up at him. "Aeerrooo..."

The three Team Rocket members didn't notice Henry clinging to the cage that dangled on a chain a few feet under the basket.

"We're going to get a big promotion for this!" Taylor laughs.

Luciano grins and puts his hands behind his head. "Stick with us kid, and you'll rise through the ranks~ Right Flavio?"

Flavio was currently filing his nails and humming softly. "Si, si...rise through the ranks...yep..."

Henry rubbed his head. "Oh man...uh...how am I even suppose to get this thing open?" He looked down at the Pokemon. "Hey you have any ideas?"

Aerodactyl opened his mouth and released a stream of fire, trying to melt the bars. That didn't seem to work so he tried biting them.

"Okay! You do that! I'm gonna see if I can find some way to get you out...I could try...OH!" He grins and took a Pokeball from off his belt and pressed the button to make it grow bigger. "Krokorok! Come on out!" With a flash out came Krokorok. He blinked and held on to the chain connecting the cage to the bottom of the hot air balloon basket. "Yeeaahhh...look! I need your help! Can you use Iron Tail to break through this chain...?"

Krokorok grinned and gave a thumbs up. His tail started to glow a metallic grey and he swung it, breaking the chain. "Kroko!" He swung it again, breaking open the cage.

Luciano's jaw dropped as he watched them fall. "HEY! NO! GET BACK HERE!" He growled and slammed his fist down on the side of the basket. "Dang it!"

Aerodactyl flew out, Henry grabbed his tail and Krokorok grabbed him around his waist. Henry smiles. "Thanks Krokorok. Return!" He returned his Pokemon back to his Pokeball. "We got out! See? Told you we'd make it out okay!"

Aerodactyl looked back at Henry and started to fly around, trying to get him to let go of his tail. "Aeroooo! Aero! Dactyle!"

"Whoa! Ah! Hey! Stop that! You're gonna make me fall!" Henry gripped a little tighter so he wouldn't plummet to the ground.

Aerodactyl flinched and started losing altitude. He was still fairly injured from the battle with Totodile. He crashed through some trees and hit the ground. Henry grunted as he hit the ground as well. He quickly got up and went over to the injured Pokemon.

"Hey! Are you alright?! Oh man you're really beat up aren't you...if Team Rocket didn't interfere then..."

Aerodactyl glared at him and opened his mouth, releasing a Flamethrower to his face. "Aero!"

Henry coughed out smoke. "Well...okay...still don't like me much huh? Well that's okay! I'm sure soon enough we'll be friends!"

Aerodactyl continued to glare at him and tried getting up, only to fall back down and wince.

"Alright! I'm going to get us something to eat! Help build up that strength!" He nods and gets up. "Now you stay here! Maybe take a nap or something." Henry chuckles as he walked off, humming to himself, looking around for something they could eat.

Aerodactyl slowly started to close his eyes, maybe a nice rest would help...he soon was out cold on the ground.

Soon Henry came back with his arms full of berries. He set down a bunch of them and sighed. "I really hope we can become friends Aerodactyl..." He smiled. "I know we will!"

Meanwhile Totodile was running around in circles, worried about his trainer. "Totototototo!"

Gilbert picked him up and smiled. "Don't worry! We will find him! He's a strong guy, I'm sure he's fine. We got eyes in the sky!" He pointed up.

Hero was flying around and took off in a direction he believed they went. "Bravvv!"

Alfred smiles. "Come back if you find something Hero!"

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "Now where could they have gone...don't worry! We will find him soon enough! I just know it!" Ludwig nodded.

Mathias grinned as he pulled up in his jeep. "Lets go! Get in! Lets follow that Braviary of yours!"

Totodile looked down, a bit sad. "Toto..." He was really worried.

Aerodactyl woke up, blinking a bit. He saw a pile of Oran Berries. He looked over and saw Henry sitting in front of a fire with his other two Pokemon. The sun was starting to set. The Pokemon watched as he slowly started to eat the berries.

"So we might be separated from the others for a bit, but if we stay here I'm sure they'll find us!" He grinned, giving a thumbs up.

Krokorok and Growlithe both nodded. Growlithe moved to lie down in Henry's lap. He smiled down at him and began to pet him on the head. Krokorok lied down next to him. Henry chuckles and started to stroke his head. Both Pokemon looked happy and content with Henry petting them.

Aerodactyl looked on. Well...to be honest he thought it looked nice...he never had any sort of petting or anything like that before...and they looked so happy with him...could he have something like that..? He shook his head and finished eating the last berry, starting to feel better.

Henry blinked and caught him watching. He chuckles lightly. "You want to be pet too huh? It's okay." He looked down at Growlithe who hopped out of his lap. Henry got up and sat down in front of Areodactyl who glared at him and growled a little. "Hey it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." He spoke softly and quietly while slowly reaching his hand over and rubbing his snout gently and slowly. "It's alright...I dunno if all Aereodactyl are generally kinda...well you know...or maybe that's just your nature...but hey if you want...I still would like you to be apart of my team...you know if you're okay with that..." He chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

Aerodactly was a bit hesitant about the petting, but it started to feel nice after awhile. It was soothing...he wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. Well...he was strong and that Totodile did nearly beat him...so maybe he wasn't such a bad trainer...he was pretty nice too. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Braaav!" Hero flew over head and spotted Henry. He started to fly in circles. "Braviary!"

Henry looked up and grinned. "Hero! You found us! YES!" He laughs and waves his arms. Soon a Jeep flew through the bushes and skidded across the ground with Mathias and his friends in it. Though his friends looked a bit...well sick.

"Henry! Dude! We found you!" Alfred grinned and waved. "Thanks a ton Hero!" Hero landed on the ground and smiled, nodding. Alfred returned him to his Pokeball.

Henry stood up and grunted as he was tackled by Totodile, making him fall to the ground. Krokorok and Growlithe ran over.

"Totodile! Hey! I missed you too! Awh you must have really missed me huh?" He chuckles and hugged him tight.

"Toto! Totodile! Totototo!" He sniffled and hugged him as much as he could around the neck. He rubbed his head under his chin, glad to see he wasn't injured or anything.

Henry laughs. "Awh come on. You're tickling me a bit! Totodile!" He slowly got up and grinned.

Krokorok and Growlithe cried out happily and decided to tackle him, knocking him back to the ground again.

Aerodactly looked on. He stood up and stretched out his wings. "Aeeeero..." He took a step forward but looked up as he heard laughing.

"Hello again little brats!" Taylor grinned down at them. "We're back for that Aerodactyl!"

"Team Rocket!" Henry glared up at the blimp. He returned his other two Pokemon and stood up. "I'm not letting you take him!"

Alfred nodded and hopped out the Jeep. "Don't you guys ever you know, give up?" He raised a brow.

"Shut up!" Luciano pointed down at him. "We are Team Rocket! We never surrender! Now just give us that Aerodactyl or else!"

Henry got up and stood in front of Aerodactyl, arms spread out. "No way! I'm not letting you take him!"

Totodile stood in front of Henry and nodded. "Toto!"

Luciano sighs and shakes his head. "Well it looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." He laughs and rubbed his hands together. "Hit the switch Flavio!"

Flavio nodded and took out a control pad and pressed one of the buttons. Then out of the bottom of the hot air balloon basket came a hand that shot out and grabbed Aerodactyl. The Pokemon squirmed and cried out as he was lifted up. Henry quickly grabbed on to his legs and grit his teeth. Totodile grabbed on to him, not going to lose him again.

"Don't worry Henry! We'll help get you down!" Alfred Got out his Pokeball.

Ludwig and Gilbert stood next to him, getting their Pokeballs ready as well. Matthias grinned and got his own Pokeball out, ready to help!

"Oh no you don't~!" Flavio laughs and presses another button, a hatch on one side of the hot air balloon opened and shot out a net at them, making them fall back.

"Don't worry! I got you Aerodactyl! I won't let them take you!" He smiles up at him. Aerodactyl looked down at him and his eyes softened a bit.

"Hey! Let go! Shake him off Flavio!" Luciano glares at his brother.

Flavio sighs dramatically as he grabbed onto one of the joysticks and started to move it around, making the arm fling around. "Come on now~ Get off!"

"Whoa! Wah! Hey! Gah!" He tried holding on the best he could. He could feel like he was about to lose his grip anytime.

"Aero!" Aerodactyl looked down at him, a bit worried he would fall off. He leaned his head up and released a stream of fire up towards the Team Rocket members.

Flavio yelled as the flames came and burned his hands a bit. He dropped the control panel and Aerodactyl caught it in his mouth and broke it. The hand released him and he spread his wings and flew down towards the ground.

Henry landed on the ground safely and smiled. "Thanks a ton!"

Aerodactyl landed in front of him and nodded. "Aeeerooo!" He looked back, waiting for his order.

"Wait...you mean..? We? You?" He grins and laughs. "Alright! LETS GO!"

They landed the hot air balloon and jumped out. Luciano growls and took out a Pokeball and threw it. With a flash out came Hydreigon. "Alright! Looks like we'll have to battle!"

"Hey Totodile, go help the others get out of that net." Henry looked down at Totodile who looked up at him and nodded. "Alright Aerodactyl! Use Iron Head!"

He was soon surrounded in a white aura that looked black and white. He spread his wings and flew at him, hitting him dead on making him him cry out and fall on the ground.

"Hey! Get up! You can't lose this one!" Luciano stomped his foot.

"Dreeei!" Hydreigon spread his wings and flew up into the air, glaring.

"Now use Dragon Tail!" His tail started to glow a light blue and he flew at Aerodactyl and swung it at him.

"Now dodge! Then use Flamethrower!" Aerodactyl flew up and opened his mouth, releasing a stream of fire, hitting him dead on. "YEAH! THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!" He laughs and grins.

Luciano grit his teeth. "Okaaaay...so that Areodactyl is very strong...use Flash Canon!"

"Hydreeiii!" He opens his mouth, forming a silver ball, then releases a silver beam at Aerodactyl.

He cried out as he was hit and grit his teeth. He panted, but spread his wings and let out a fierce battle cry. Henry laughs and crosses his arms. "It may have been super-effective but he's really stubborn! Now Show them what you're made of! Give them an attack that will make them feel SORRY they EVER tried to steal you!"

Aerodactyl growled and opened his mouth, an orange ball forms in his mouth and then he shoots an orange-yellow beam from it and hits Hydreigon, sending him into the ground.

"Whoa! You just learned Hyper Beam!" He laughs and jumps up.

Luciano watches as his Hydreigon was passed out on the ground. "No! Hydreigon!" He returned him to his Pokeball. "Alright! FINE! If you wanna play that game! Come on!" He looked at the other two who nodded and joined in.

Henry blinks. "Hey! Three on one isn't fair at all!"

Aerodactyle landed in front of Henry and spread his wings. He looked up for the challenge.

"Hold it right there!" Alfred laughs as he runs up next to him. "We're here to help!"

Gilbert laughs and steps next to his other side. "Kesese~ We're not letting these punks take you all on!"

Totodile jumped on his shoulders and nodded. "Toto!"

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "I really appreciate it guys...buuuut I think Aerodactyl has this one covered."

They look at him, confused and tilted their heads. "Huh?" The two said together.

"Just watch." Henry chuckles points at his new strong Pokemon.

"Come on out Larvitar!" Taylor threw his Pokeball.

"Glameow take the stage, precious!" Flavio grinned as he threw his Pokeball.

"Mightyena! Go!" Luciano threw his other Pokeball.

When the three Pokemon were released they were about to attack but Aerodactyl flew up and opened his mouth and released another Hyper Beam at them causing an explosion.. All of Team Rocker and their Pokemon were sent flying through the air.

"I CAN'T STAND THOSE BRATS! NEXT TIME I'M BEATING THEM FOR SURE!" Luciano grits his teeth.

"Oh fratello, you're going to pop a blood vessel if you don't calm down." Flavio sighs and shakes his head at his brothers anger.

"Shut up!" He grumbles and crosses his arms.

Taylor sighed and rubbed his head. "Well...looks like..."

"Team Rocket is rocketing off once more!" They all said together.

_Ding_

"Wow...one attack sent them flying like that..." Alfred rubbed the back of his head both amazed and a little scared at the Pokemon's amazing power.

"Kesese~ I can't wait to battle him." Gilbert crossed his arms and nodded.

Ludwig nodded slowly. "To think only hours ago he didn't even seem to like the idea of being caught...yet now he listens to Henry's every word and does as he says just like that...Henry sure is something else..."He looked over at the happy trainer.

Mathias sniffled and wiped his eyes. "It's a beautiful sight when trainer and Pokemon come together!"

Henry laughs and jumps up. "Aerodactyl! That was AMAZING!" He grins as he lands in front of him. Henry rubs his snout that makes Aerodactyl smile and spread his wings happily. "So...you wanna come with me...right?" He took out a Pokeball.

Aerodactyl nodded and nudged him lightly with his snout. Henry smiles and threw the Pokeball. It hit Aerodactyl and took him inside. It shook a few times before sealing. Henry picked it up and grinned. "I caught myself an Aerodactyl!" He laughed and Totodile waved his arms around.

It had been a long day and after escaping Team Rocket and making friends with Aerodactyl, he allowed him to catch him! With a new strong Pokemon by his side, he and his friends continue their journey! Tune in next time to find out what new adventures unfold.


	45. Chapter 45: Play Day Off

**Hey everyone this is the next chapter! xD And so you all know, I shall now be posting a new chapter around 8am every Wednesday because I started Aollege~! :D YAY! So yeah xD So you all know.**

After receiving Fossil Pokemon from Mathias, the kind Archeologist, the gang continued their journey through the Johto region! Next stop, Ecruteak City! Where they can get their next Gym Badge. But for now they decided to stop near a lake where they can rest.

"You know guys...when was the last time we let our Pokemon out just for fun? You know play some games, chilld out, just...relax? We've been training real hard for awhile. How about a fun day!" Henry smiles and looks at his friends.

Alfred rubbed his chin. "Hey you have a point! I think it's time they get a little vacation."

Gilbert cackles and grins, crossing his arms. "I think you have a point there! Everyone can play together and get to know each other better!"

Ludwig sipped his cup of coffee and nodded. "I think it's a good idea. Everyone needs a break every now and again."

Henry laughs and stands up. "Alright! Lets go!" He took the Pokeballs from his belt off and threw them up. "LETS GO EVERYONE! COME ON OUT!"

With many flashes, out came Growlithe, Krokorok, and Aerodactyl. Totodile stood next to them, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Alright guys! LETS GO!" Alfred laughs as he throws his Pokeballs. With many flashes out came Hero, Larvitar, Charmander, Druddigon, and Anorith.

"Come on out and have some fun! Kesesese!" Gilbert released his Pokemon. Rhydon, Poochy, Drilbur, Carvahna, and Tyrunt were released.

Ludwig took out his Pokeballs and threw them. "Front and Center everyone!" His Pokemon were relased as well. Houndoom, Dodrio, Granbull, and Archen were relased.

Henry smiles. "Okay everyone! Have fun! Today we are just all relaxing! Playing! And getting to know each other!" He claped his hands. "So you know...have fun! Lunch will be a bit later." He chuckles.

Totodile joined Carvahna in the water and waved his arms around. "Toto!"

"Car! Carvanha!" She smiled at him and they started to swim around.

Houndoom yawned and was lying down under a tree and decided to take a nap. Charmander walked up to him and watched his tail move around. He smiled and waved his arms around as he tried to catch it with his hands. Houndoom opened one eye and saw him and lifted it up some more and waved his around. Charmander smiled and jumped up trying to catch it.

Growlithe and Poochy were chasing each other around, playing a game of tag.

Aerodactyl perched himself up in a tree. He wasn't much of the playing type.

Tyrunt smiled up at Rhydon and jumped up. "Ty! Tyrunt!" He thought he looked big and strong.

"Rhydon! Rhy~" He smirked a bit and told him he could heabutt him and it wouldn't hurt. Tyrunt actually did headbutt him in the stomach and Rhydon didn't move. Tyrunt had big sparkling eyes of admiration.

Archen was looking up at Hero and tried to flap his wings and fly, but he couldn't. Hero sweatdropped a little bit and spread his wings. He went up in the air and grabbed Archen with his talons and took him for a little ride. Archen was happy and spread his wings, pretending he was flying.

Krokorok, Granbull, and Druddigon were leaning against the trunk of a tree and taking a nap.

Anorith had joined Carvanha and Totodile in the water, gliding across the top with his feather like appendages.

Dodrio was giving Drilbur and Larvitar a ride on her back since they seemed so eager for one.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Looks like everyone is enjoying themselves!"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. I'm glad they're all getting along."

Henry looked over at Aerodactyl and tilted his head. "Awh. He's not playing or anything." He rubs his chin. He ran over to him. "Hey! Aerodactyl!"

Aerodactyl landed on the ground in front of him and tilted his head.

Henry set his hands on his hips. "Hey I think you need to try and hanging out with the other Pokemon."

He blinked and looked off to the side. That wasn't really his style. He snorted softly.

Henry sighs and crosses his arms. "Awh come on. At least try? Maybe take a flight with Hero...?" He rubbed his head, hoping to get him to do something.

Aerodactyl sighed and gave in. He spread his wings and went up in the air and flew next to Hero who was still holding Atchen in his talons.

Henry smiles and nods. "There! Maybe they'll get along." He chuckles lightly and yelled slightly as Poochy and Growlithe ran between his legs, startling him a bit.

Ludwig decided to get started on lunch. Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred sat at the table and got out some cards and played a game of I Declare War.

Not to far away, using their high powered binoculars, Team Rocket was watching the Pokemon play around.

"Ohhhh~! Look at all the valuable Pokemon!" Flavio grinned.

Luciano nodded and chuckled. "Just ripe for the picking! The boss will surely give us a raise and high rank if we give him all of those Pokemon!"

Taylor nodded and smiled. "Now how are we going to get all of those valuable Pokemon? I'm all excited now!"

Luciano grins and chuckles. "Now don't worry~ I have a plan~"

Larvitar walked up to Alfred and grabbed his pant leg and started to tug a bit. "Lar! Vitar!"

Alfred blinks and sets down his cards and smiles as he picks up his Pokemon. "Hey there Larvitar, s'up dude? You wanna hang out with your trainer?" He chuckles and pats him lightly on the head.

Larvitar smiles and nods, throwing his arms up in the air.

Henry chuckles. "Awwwhhh~! Now isn't that sweet~ He wants to spend quality time with you~" He chuckles lightly.

"Hey, been meaning to ask you something Alfred. Why didn't you use Larvitar during your Gym Battle with Oliver?" Gilbert asked, just a bit curious.

He rubbed his chin in thought. "Well...I promised Charmander I'd use him in my next Gym Battle, I know Hero loves a good aerial battle, and I really wanted to see just how strong Druddigon was. It was a tough choice, but since I have more than three Pokemon, I knew one of them wouldn't be able to battle. But Larvitar understands, right?" He looked down at his Pokemon with a smile.

Larvitar looked up at Alfred and smiled, waving his arms around. "Lar! Vitar!"

"You know what? I wonder when he'll evolve." Henry said, rubbing his chin in thought. "He'll evolve into a Pupitar next, right?"

Alfred blinks a few times. "Huh? Oh yeah! He will. But he'll evolve when he's good and ready!" He grins and holds his Pokemon up in the air. "Right?"

Larvitar cried out happily and waved his arms around. "Laaaarrrrr!"

Henry and Gilbert both smile at the two and chuckle. Soon Growlithe ran over and ran around Henry's chair. Henry chuckles and picks him up, the puppy Pokemon started to lick him on the face.

"Awh~ You're the sweetest little Growlithe~ You're really strong too!" He grins and rubs his nose with his.

"Groooowl~!" He wagged his tail and started to happily lick Henry on the cheek.

Gilbert chuckles and looks down at Poochy biting his pant leg. He picks her up and grins. "How's my precious little Poochy doing~? Being awesome right?"

"Pooch! Pooch!" She cried out happily and licks him on the nose a few times. She wagged her tail fast.

Ludwig was making Lunch and glanced back at the three. He chuckled lightly. "Nice to see the Pokemon happy." He glanced at Dodrio who was sitting next to him, watching him cook and ready to help. He pets her back and smile. "You know it's going to be hard to pet you equally now that you have three heads."

"Drio! Do!" She cried out happily and didn't mind really at all. If at least one of them were happy, the other two were.

Soon their was a loud laughing and a rumbling coming from the trees. The three looked up and looked back at the rumbling. Soon enough their was a huge machine on two treads and Team Rocket sitting on it.

"Team Rocket!" The four yelled and glared at the evil doers.

"HAH! Hello ya brats! It's us again and we shall be taking your Pokemon!" Taylor grins.

"You guys can't take a hint!" Henry huffs.

"Blah blah shut up! Give us your Pokemon!" Luciano growls. "Hit it Flavio!"

Flavio hums, filing his nails. "Hm? Oh! Right!" He presses a button and two suction tubes came out of the sides and started a powerful suction.

The Pokemon were beginning to be sucked up. Totodile waved his arms around and tried to swim against it and was able to grab on to a tree branch. Charmander grabbed on to Houndoom's tail who growled and dug his nails into the ground. But the suction was strong and he was being dragged, but he was determined to stay on the ground.

"Return your Pokemon! NOW!" He took out his Pokeball's. "Return!" Houndoom was returned and Dodrio, Grandbull was returned as well.

"Return!" Alfred yelled out. Charmander, Anorith, and Larvitar were returned.

"Come back!" Gilbert called, Carvahna, Poochy, Rhydon, and Tyrunt were returned.

"Return everyone!" He returned, Growlithe, Krokorok and took out Totodile's Pokeball. "Totodile! You're going to have to come back! NOW!"

Totodile didn't like being in his Pokeball but he didn't wanna be captured either. He nodded. "TOTO!" He closed his eyes as he was returned to his Pokeball.

"Wait! Where's Aerodactyl?!" Henry looked around.

"And Archen!" Ludwig squinted his eyes and looked around.

"HERO! WHERE ARE YA?!" Alfred called out.

Taylor chuckled and shook his head. "You think because they are in their Pokeballs this is over? HIT THE SWITCH FLAVIO!"

Flavio blinks and sighs. "Why do _I _have to pull the switch?" He whined and filed his nails.

Luciano sighed heavily and facepalmed. "Just...UGH!" He hit the button and the two vacuum tubes returned inside the machine and out came out two magnets.

The trainers gasped and held on to their Pokeballs as tightly as they could, then soon started to be dragged against the ground. Totodile came out of his Pokeball and blinked.

"AERO!" A high pitched cry came out of the sky as Aerodactyl flew down, wings glowing and cutting off the magnets, making them explode.

"AERODACTYL!" Henry grinned and laughs. "I was wondering where you went!"

"Braaaaviary!" Braviary swooped down, letting Archen peck Luciano on the head. He flew towards the ground and dropped him off.

"Archen! I was worried!" He smiles as his Pokemon ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Arrrchen! Arch!" He cried out happily and smiles up at him.

Alfred grins and laughs. "That's the way Hero! Now! Use Air Slash!"

"Braviary!" He flew in front of the machine and his wings started to glow a light blue. He flapped his wings, releasing saw disc-like energy blades at it, breaking through the machine and causing it to explode and sending the three into the air.

"OH COME ON! THEY ARE SERIOUSLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Luciano gripped his hair.

Flavio sighs. "You're going to break out in a rash if you keep getting so angry."

"I'm with Luciano on this! Those darn brats really are annoying!" He groans.

"Looks like Team Rockets rocketing off once more!" They all yelled in unison.

_Ding_

Henry laughs and runs up to Aerodactyl, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You were great out there Aerodactyl! Thanks for helping save us!" Totodile jumped up and down, crying out happily.

Alfred smiled and hugged Hero around the neck. "You were great out there Hero! Thanks a lot!" He laughs as Hero rubs his head against him.

Gilbert cackled and crossed his arms. "Great! Now that Team Rocket is out of the way, lets get back to relaxing!" He takes out his Pokeballs and throws them up. "Lets go!"

They agreed and also released their Pokemon, continuing their relaxing day. Aerodactyl went back to perching in a tree. But this time he was joined by Hero.

"Aero...?" He glanced at him wondering what he was doing.

"Braviary! Brav...Brav." They worked so well together, taking out Team Rocket, he just wanted to hang out.

"Aerodac..." He just let him do what he wanted. He was still having a bit of a hard time making friends, but in due time he was going to warm up to everyone.

Ludwig went back to making lunch for everyone. Archen had made himself comfortable on his shoulder and watched him. Once done he sets up everything and first gives the Pokemon their food before serving the others.

The four sat at the table and ate their lunch.

"Man Ludwig you're a pretty good cook. What is this?" Henry smiled at him as he ate his delicious food.

He chuckles lightly. "Thank you. It's nothing special. Just a sandwhich with sausage, lettuce, tomato, and a bit of mayo. Their are plenty more so help yourself."

Henry nodded, stuffing his mouth and smiling, savoring the delicious sandwich before grabbing another one.

Totodile smiled as he ate his Pokemon food happily. Drilbur had finished his Pokemon food and looked at his empty bowl. He glanced at Charmander who was sitting next to him and grinned. He tapped him on the shoulder.

Charmander looked at him and tilted his head. "Char...?"

"Drililil!" He pointed up at the sky.

Charmander quickly looked up, a bit worried.

Drilbur smirked and slowly reached for his food, until Charmander saw him and glared a bit, opening his mouth and releasing a Flamethrower at him.

Drilbur coughed out a bit of smoke before falling back. "Driiiiilll..."

Totodile pointed and laughed at him. "Tototototot!"

Drilbur quickly jumped up and glared him. "Drilbur! Dril!"

Totodile glared at him and the two set their against one another, glaring. It seems they still had their moments when they didn't get along.

Charmander waved his arms around, trying to get them to calm down. "Char! Charmander char!"

Druddigon came over and picked the both of them up and held them an arms length apart. "Druddigon! Drud!" He didn't want to see all this fighting during lunch time.

Henry looked back and saw the commotion. "I think Drilbur and Totodile are at it again..." He chuckles lightly.

Gilbert rubbed his head. "I thought they were doing so good as friends...looks like not so much. Well maybe a battle with settle things, ja?"

Henry nods and grins. "Yeah! I think that's all they need! Hey Drilbur! Totodile! How about a battle, huh?"

The two Pokemon look over and grinned at the thought, a spark of rivalry and determination came between the two as they grinned at each other, determined to win.

So after lunch was finished, they were ready to battle. Alfred watched along side all the other Pokemon.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "This shall be a one on one battle! Whichever side is unable to battle is declared loser! Let the battle begin!"

"Alright Totodile! Lets start off with a Water Gun!" Totodile inhaled deeply and let loose a spiraling stream of water from his mouth.

Drilbur jumped out of the way and grinned. "Now Drilbur! Use Drill Run!" Srilbur formed himself into a drill and rotated fast as he came straight at Totodile while gliding through the air.

"Aqua Jet! GO!" Totodile was surrounded in water and launched himself at Drilbur, the two collided and pushed against each other.

Alfred whistled and cheered. "You go guys! Keep up the hard work!" He laughs.

The other Pokemon cheered and cried out for them both.

The two battled, giving it all they got. The day was spent good as everyone relaxed. What adventures do tomorrow hold? Well we'll just have to find out next time! Tube in next week to see what happens next!


	46. Chapter 46: A Slice Of Life

**HEELLLOOOO EVERYONE! It's a new chapter! I hope you're all excited! I know I am! So get on and read!**

Our trainers were continuing their journey towards Ecruteak. While on their way, Ludwig had been challenged by a traveling trainer.

"Alright Archen! Use Wing Attack!" Archen ran towards the other trainers Pokemon, his wings glowing white.

The other trainers Teddiursa was hit and cried out as he fell back on the ground with swirly eyes.

"No! Teddy!" He groaned and gripped his hair before returning his Pokemon. "Oh man...you're a tough trainer. That was a great battle though!" He grins and runs off, waving at them.

Ludwig nodded. "Thank you. You're a good trainer as well." Archen jumped up in the air and flapped his wings happily. Ludwig took out his Pokeball. "Alright Archen, return." He was put back in his Pokeball.

"Awh I was hoping he'd ask me to battle with him." Henry pouted and put his hands behind his head. Totodile crossed his arms and nodded, a bit upset.

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal. I was glad I was challenged so I can see how Archen is in battle. He is fairly fast, which is good..." He rubbed his chin. "If he could fly it would be nice too...but that's alright. Until he evolves, he'll be fine."

"Sheesh West, only you can make training a Pokemon sound sooo boring." Gilbert snorted and cackled, shaking his head.

"Hey Gilbert? Something I need to ask. Why do you call Ludwig, West?" Alfred questioned, tilting his head.

He grins. "Well I'm glad you asked! I call him West because when we we-"

"HEY LOOK!" Henry pointed off into the distance.

They all looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Ja, their is a town up ahead. That's Fendle Town. I thought we'd stop there for supplies and such."

Henry laughs and nods. "RIGHT! Lets go!" He steps forward and yells as he falls through the ground and into a hole. He groans and Totodile groans as well. "I'm okay!"

Alfred looked down in the hole. "Hey you okay?"

"No! I'm in a hole! Get me out of here!" He groans. Totodile waved his arms around angrily. "Who even dug this hole?!"

Alfred lied down on his stomach and held out his hand. Henry let him grab Totodile and lift him out first before grabbing his hand and climbing out.

"You okay Henry?" Gilbert asked, trying not to laugh.

Henry dusted himself off and adjusted the sunglasses on top of his head. "Yeah I'm alright...I just wanna know who the heck dug that hole! This wasn't cool!" He groaned and rubbed his head.

Ludwig shook his head. "Lets just keep going. We will worry about the hole later." He started to walk. The other three followed behind him.

Soon they arrived at Fendle Town. The small town had many stores, restaurants, and fresh produce for sale. Henry and Alfred's stomachs started to growl. They both chuckled.

"Hey Lud, how about you and Gilbert go and get our supplies while Alfred and I get some lunch, huh? Sound good?" Henry put his arm over Alfred's shoulder.

Ludwig nodded. "Sure sure. We will meet up at the Pokemon Center."

Alfred laughs and throws his fist in the air. "YEAH! LETS GO!" He grabs Henry's hand and drags him behind him.

Henry chuckles as he stumbles behind him. Totodile threw his hands up and cried out happily.

"Lets go bruder. We'll see them later." Ludwig headed off to the Pokemart.

"Kesesese~! Right behind you!" He sets his hand behind his head and followed after him.

The two hungry trainers look around and try to settle on a place to eat.

"Now what did you want to eat?" Alfred looks over at Henry, trying to narrow down their choices.

"Weeeell...I would say pancakes...but I have a taste for some pizza..." Henry rubbed his chin. Totodile nodded and rubbed his tummy at the thought of pizza.

Alfred grins and laughs, patting his back. "Dude! I know the feeling! I want some pizza too!"

He grins and points to a Pizza parlor. "Then to the Pizza Shack we go!" Totodile also pointed forward and nodded.

"Toto!" He cried out happily.

So in the two went to go get a pizza to share. They sat themselves down in a booth, looking over the menu. Totodile was sitting on the table. He looked around and smiled.

"What do you think would be a good topping?" Henry rubbed his chin and glanced up at Alfred.

Alfred hummed softly. "I don't know...so many options here..."

"Ah yes, can we have the Pepperoni pizza, medium and two sodas, thank you." An all too familiar voice was heard from behind Alfred.

He blinked a few times before looking back, the person the voice belonged to looked back as well. Soon Alfred and Arthur were face to face.

"YOU!" They both yelled angrily and glared at one another.

Henry stood up as well as Vladimir. They glared at each other as well. "YOU!" They both growled.

"What are you doing here Arthur?" Alfred raised a brow.

"What the bloody hell do you think?! I'm getting a pizza with my friend here! What are YOU doing here?" He raised a brow and crossed his arms, trying to throw his stupid question back at him.

"The same thing as you. Getting a pizza with my friend here. So how about we turn around, pretend we never saw each other." Alfred turned back around before he got an answer.

"That's fine by me!" Arthur huffed and turned back around as well, muttering to himself.

Henry sat back down and sighed. "Why'd we have to run into them? This is going to be so weird..."

Totodile crossed his arms and nodded. "Toto...totodile toto..." He agreed.

"Don't worry dude. Just gotta ignore him. Now what should we get? I'm thinking sausage." He smiled at his pal.

He nodded and lowered his sunglasses over his face, then Totodile did the same. "I think that's a great idea~"

The two order a pizza and just talk about various things.

"So I figured, 'Hey maybe he likes to play fetch!' So I picked up the stick, threw it, and he ran after it! Then I escaped and ran back home." Henry grinned and crossed his arms.

"Whoa...I didn't think Beedrill liked fetch." Alfred chuckled lightly and crossed his arms.

Henry laughs and nodded. "I know right?! But it worked."

Totodile cried out happily and waved his arms around. "Toto! Totodile totooo!" He jumped up and down on the table, kicking his feet in the air.

"Someone looks happy!" Alfred laughs and watches Totodile do his little happy dance.

Arthur muttered and glanced back at them. "They are being so obnoxiously loud...can't we move or go somewhere else or something?"

Vlad sighed. "I know they're being very annoying, but we already ordered our food and we can't let them win."

Arthur muttered and sighed heavily. "You're right...you're right..." When their pizza arrived Arthur smiled. "Aaaahhhh perfect timing!"

Henry and Alfred's pizza arrived not to long after and they started to eat happily, digging in. Totodile even got himself a slice.

Henry took a bite and smiled, talking with his mouth full. "This is a really good pizza. Been awhile since I've had it."

Alfred laughs and takes another bite and nods. "Oh yeah! Real good pizza dude."

Arthur grit his teeth. "Come on! They are talking with their mouths full now!" He whisper yelled to Vlad.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes...I know...but we have to try and ignoooore it...even if it's...immature...and annoying..." He grit his teeth a bit.

The two kept talking and munching on their pizza. They were done sometime later, leaning back and patting their stomach. Totodile was lying on his back and smiled.

"Wow...that was really good..." Henry burped and grinned.

Alfred chuckled and nodded, burping as well. "Oh yeah...real good..."

Arthur slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Okay! That's it! I can't take it anymore!" He stomped over to the table they were sitting at and glared at them both, red in the face. "I've had to deal with the both of you talking with your mouth full, loud obnoxious laughter, stupid stories, and now your gross bodily noises! You're both so uncultured and impolite! I've had it!" He panted and rubbed his head.

They both looked at him a bit surprised. Totodile stood up and inhaled deeply before releasing a Water Gun to his face, trying to cool him off.

Alfred pointed and laughed. "Looked like someone needed to cool off!"

Arthur had sputtered and waved his arms around. His face was now dripping wet.

Vladimir got up and walked next to Arthur, handing him a napkin. "Hey! Control your Pokemon Henry."

"Hey! He just thought Arthur needed to calm down! He's the one yelling at us for having a good time!"

"Well he has a point. Has no one taught you the proper public etiquette when eating?" He raised a brow and crossed his arms.

The four were glaring at one another, sparks flying. The air was thick with tension and the air was heavy.

"How about we go have a battle." Henry grins. "Since you two think we are...uncultured or whatever, how about we go and battle? We'll show you just how strong we've gotten! If we win you have to apologize for making fun of us and pay for our pizza." He grinned and held out his fist to Alfred.

Alfred grins and fist bumps him. "Duuude! That's so choice!"

Vlad blinks and crosses his arms. "Wow! Your first good idea! Fine. We accept your challenge."

"Yes, but if WE win, we don't have to apologize and you both pay for our pizza." Arthur smirks and crosses his arms.

They both look at each other and nod in agreement. Henry picked up Totodile and they headed to the back of the restaurant where they are going to have their battle.

One of the waiters agreed to be the referee for the match. He cleared his throat. "Okay! This shall be a tag battle! Each trainer uses one Pokemon! Whichever side has both Pokemon unable to battle are the losers! Let the battle begin!"

Henry looked down at Totodile. "You wanna go buddy?" He chuckles.

He looked up at him and nodded. "Toto! Totodile!" He jumped out of Henry's arms and tossed Henry his sunglasses.

Alfred laughs and took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Alright Larvitar! GO!" He threw it.

With a flash Larvitar came out and ready for battle. "LAR!" He cried out.

Vlad smirked. "I think you might enjoy this Pokemon Henry~ Zigzagoon! GO!" Vlad threw his Pokeball. With a flash out the Tiny Raccon Pokemon.

Henry went stiff and took a half a step back. "N-no way..."

Alfred looked at him. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I-I can't stand Zigzagoon! When I was a kid I was attack by one! Then two months later, I was attacked again by another! Then like two weeks after that, one attacked me! To this day Zigzagoon just naturally hate me! I don't know why...so they kinda freak me out...like how ghost-types freak YOU out..."

Alfred gulps and nods. "I understand then bro...it's okay! We'll get through this!"

Arthur chuckles and took out a Pokeball. "Missy! Come on out!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Missy.

Alfred gulps and his teeth started to chatter. "Oh come on! This isn't fair! He just had to use THAT one!"

Henry took a deep breath. "Okay...so we are battling against Pokemon we have slight fears of...we can do this though! We're battling! Meaning we don't have to interact with them or anything!"

Alfred nodded. "Right!" He took a deep breath and nodded. "Larvitar! Stone Edge on Missy! Go!" Larvitar spread his arms out, soon grey rocks started to orbit around his body then fired them at Missy.

Missy moved out of the way of the rocks with ease. "Now Missy! Use Confuse Ray!" She releases six golden yellow orbs at Totodile and Larvitar and started to orbit around them.

They looked at them panicked a bit. "Hey! Both of you jump! NOW!" Henry called out as a last minute attempt to not let them be confused.

The two jumped up just as the golden orbs were coming in to attach to them. They glowed brightly before disappearing.

Alfred wiped his forehead. "Whoa! That was a close one! Good thinking dude!" Alfred grins and gave a thumbs up.

Henry crossed his arms and nodded. "Thanks~ Now lets attack! Totodile! Use Aqua Jet on Zigzagoon!"

"Then you use Ancient Power on Missy, Larvitar!"

Totodile was surrounded in water and rocketed at Zigzagoon, slamming into him and making him cry out and hit the ground, sliding back a bit.

Larvitar was outlined in a white aura and started to form a white ball of energy between his arms. He fired it at Missy, hitting her dead on and causing her to fall on the ground and wince.

Henry and Alfred laughed and high-fived each other.

"Great job out there Henry~" He winks and chuckles, feeling confident. "I think we can win this easy!"

Henry laughs and nods, also feeling like this is an easy win. "Oh yeah~ I know we can totally win this easy~"

Vlad sighed and shook his head. "They are getting way to full of themselves."

Arthur chuckles. "Don't worry. It'll be why they lose. Because they got to cocky. Missy! Thunderbolt on Totodile! Now!"

"Oh man! I forgot she knew that attack! Alfred!" He looked over at his friend who he was hoping would help out.

"Don't worry Dude! I got you! Larvitar! Get in front of Totodile, now!" Larvitar nodded and moved in front of Totodile, taking the Thunderbolt. "Thanks to Larvitar being part ground, this doesn't affect him at all!" He grins.

Totodile jumped up and down happily. "Toto!"

Larvitar looked back at him and smiled. "Lar!" He nodded at him and smiled.

"Zigzagoon! Use Water Pulse!" Zigzagoon opened his mouth, forming a ball of light blue energy in front of it. He fires it at Larvitar and it turns into a wave and washes over both Pokemon.

Though it wasn't very effective on Totodile, Larvitar took a lot of damage. The weakened Pokemon shakily stood up and shook his head.

"That's right Larvitar! Stay strong! You won't let a little water bring you down! Use Rock Slide!" Larvitar spread out his arms and rings started to appear in the air. Big grey boulders started to fall from the sky.

"Quick! Use Dig to avoid them!" Vlad quickly said. His Pokemon dug into the ground.

"Now Missy! Go into the hole with him!" Missy giggled before flying into the hole, effectively avoiding all the boulders.

Both Henry and Alfred were surprised they could think of that! Larvitar and Totodile were just as surprised as their trainers.

Zizagoon came out from under the ground and slammed into Totodile making him cry out and fall back.

"Missy! Shadow Ball!" Missy came out of the hole, forming a ball of black and purple energy and fired it at Larvitar, making him cry out and fall back as well.

"Come on you two! Get up! We know you can win this!" Henry waved his arms around sounding a bit panicked.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah guys! We can beat these punks! Lets go!"

The two jumped up and nodded. They were ready to continue battling.

"Totodile! Crunch on Missy!"

"Larvitar! You use Stone Edge on Zigzagoon!"

Totodile ran up to Missy and jumped, his teeth glowing white as he snapped his jaw at her, making her fall to the ground. He landed on the ground and smirked. "Toto~"

"Thunderbolt!" She snapped her eyes open and releases a powerful bolt of electricity from her body, shocking Totodile.

"TOTOOO!" He coughed out some smoke before falling back. "Tooo..."

"TOTODILE GET UP! COME ON PLEASE?!" He grasped his hands together and groaned softly. He didn't want to lose this!

Totodile shakily got up and grit his teeth. "T-toto..."

Henry sighed in relief and nodded. "Okay! We're not done yet!"

"Larvitar! Stone Edge!" Larvitar fired sharp grey rocks at Zigzagoon.

The Tiny Raccoon Pokemon ran in a zig zag pattern, avoiding the rocks. "Now use Water Pulse!" The Pokemon opened his mouth and formed a light blue ball of energy. He fired it at Larvitar.

Larvitar's eyes went wide as he watch the attack come at him. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to hit.

"Totodile! Aqua Jet! GO!" Totodile launched himself at the ball of water, before it exploded and turned to a wave he knocked it out of Larvitar's way, letting the wave of water miss.

Alfred let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks a bunch bro! That was way to close!"

Henry gave a thumbs up. "No problem dude~" He chuckles and nodded.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Well...they work well together I'll give them that much..."

Vlad nodded and chuckled. "They do. But I think it's time we end this."

Arthur smirked and nodded. "I do like the way you think mate."

"Alright, Water Pulse Zigzaggoon!" Vlad smirked a bit, their secret combo attack about to be shown.

"Then you use Thunderbolt on it!" Arthur chuckled, setting his hands on his hips, feeling pretty good right now.

Zigzagoon was forming a light blue ball of energy in front of his mouth. Then once that was fully formed he fired it at the two Pokemon who looked confused. It turned into a wave and Missy then used Thunderbolt on the wave, charging it with electricity.

Henry's eyes went wide and he gasped a bit. "NO WAY! This isn't good!"

The electrically charged waved washed over the two Pokemon, electrocuting Totodile while it washed over Larvitar.

When the wave cleared both Pokemon were passed out with swirly eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! The victory goes to Vladimir and Arthur!" The waiter called out.

The two trainers both fell on their knees and blinked. They had lost to them...again! Worst of all they had to pay for their lunch!

Arthur laughed and set his hands on his hips. "It seems you two need a lot more training." He grins and shakes his head. "Now I believe you owe us lunch."

Vlad chuckled and nodded. "I think you do."

Alfred and Henry both muttered before picking up their Pokemon and then getting out their wallets. They gave the money to the waiter who happily took it and went back inside.

The two rivals laughed as they walked away, happy with their victory and free meal.

Alfred grit his teeth. "We are going to beat them next time for sure! Those snobby punks are SO getting on my nerves! Right Larvitar?"

Larvitar blinked and looked up at him before smiling and waving his arms around. "Lar! Larvitar!" He grins and then was enveloped in a shimmering white light. Alfred blinks a few times and watches.

"No way..." Henry looked over his shoulder and grins. "He's evolving!" He pat Alfred on the back and grins.

Soon he was encased inside a thick shell made of grayish-blue rock. Its red eyes can be seen through two holes in the shell, and two more holes directly above resemble eyebrows. The upper portion of its body it covered by a mask-like plate with four large spikes on either side. Three additional spikes protrude from its forehead.

Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the newly evolved Pokemon. "Whoaa...a Pupitar..." _Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon. Pupitar is encased in a nearly indestructible shell and has enough power to topple a mountain. _

"Pupitar, huh?" He grins. "Welcome to the team Pupitar!" Alfred laughed and held him up in the air.

"Pupitar!" He closed his eyes and cried out happily.

With his newly evolved Pupitar, and after battling their rivals and finding new determination to get stronger, our heroes continue their journey! What shall happen next? Tune in to find out!


	47. Chapter 47: Gone Baby Gone

**Just think guys! In a few months this fanfic will be a year old! I would like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. You're all great! **

The day was nice, not to hot, not to cold. Henry was shinning his Pokeballs with a cloth. Totodile was currently floating on his back in a lake.

Gilbert was taking a nap, snoring softly and muttering to himself. Alfred was with Henry, also shinning his Pokeballs, while Ludwig was checking over the map to make sure they wouldn't get lost.

Totodile yawned and stretched. "Totooooo..." He was getting tired, his sunglasses rested on the bank of the river. He looked up at the sky, the clouds floating on by. But just under him a massive thing swam just under him. Totodile blinked and looked around. "Toto...?" He tilted his head before shrugging it off and closing his eyes. What he didn't notice was red spikes coming up from the water just a few feet away from him.

Henry sighed happily and grins. "There! Perfect! They look all nice and shiny." He chuckles lightly.

Alfred nodded. "Yep! A shiny Pokeball is a happy Pokeball."

Henry looked over at where Totodile was sleeping and chuckled. He walked over to the lake and picked up his sunglasses, setting them in his breast pocket. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey! Totodile! Come on back! Gonna do some training!"

Totodile yawned and nodded before turning over on his stomach and started to swim back. But suddenly something big and angry came up from the water, right in front of Henry. A Pokémon that is primarily blue with accents of red and yellow. Three pointed teeth are visible when its mouth is closed, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. It has three sets of spikes on its body. The one on its back appears particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk. It has a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern between its thighs. It also has large scales on its arms, tail, and legs.

Henry gulped and took out his Pokedex. "Whoa...a Feraligatr..." _Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon. The final evolution of Totodile. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated. _

"Henry! Get down!" Ludwig called out as he threw a Pokeball. "Dodrio! Tri-Attack!"

Henry ducked down as Dodrio was called out and one head released a flamethrower, the other released a thunderbolt, and the last one released an ice beam. It hit the Feraligatr and that made her go back in the water.

Henry wiped his forehead. "Thanks Ludwig! That was a cool move!" He chuckles and rubs his head. "Totodile! Come on back!"

Totodile blinked and started to swim back. When he was close to the shore, Henry was ready to pick him up, but the same Feraligatr came up and grabbed him before swimming off.

Henry's jaw dropped and he was frozen there. Did...he was...but why did...? "TOTODILE!" He yelled and gripped his hair.

Meanwhile not to far off, Team Rocket were celebrating. Their was a Totodile sitting in a cage, looking at them with big scared eyes. He was shaking and tears welled up in his eyes.

Luciano laughed and grinned. "This Totodile will make a perfect gift for the boss! He'll love it!"

Taylor nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Oh yeah~ Soon we'll get a pay raise and a promotion!" He was excited and grasped his hands together.

Flavio nodded and grinned. "Now I can finally afford to design a new uniform~! Because these ones, are way to drab for me." He shakes his head and sighed.

Luciano looked at him and furrowed his brows before sighing and shaking his head. "Just...sure...yeah you do that..." He rubs his temples. "I don't know how we're related sometimes..."

"Toto...?" The Pokemon tilted his head.

Taylor reached his finger inside the cage and rubbed the Totodile under the chin. "Don't worry~ You'll soon be a present for the boss~ It was really hard getting you away from your mother, but it was worth it."

The Totodile bit Taylor on the finger making him yell and pull it back, putting it in his mouth. "YOU LITTLE!" He groaned.

"WE GOTTA GET MY TOTODILE BACK!" He waved his arms around. "WHY WOULD THAT FERALIGATR TAKE HIM?!"

Gilbert snorted. "Maybe she thought he was her baby" He said in a joking manner.

Henry blinks. "What?! Why would she think that?! Maybe her baby got stolen or something..." He rubbed his chin. "DON'T WORRY TOTODILE! I'm going to save you!" He started to run down the side of the river, hoping to find that Feraligatr.

Gilbert sweatdropped a bit. "Should we go after him or...?"

Ludwig nodded. "I don't think we have much of a choice to be honest..."

Alfred chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Dude's determined that's for sure."

Totodile wiggled around a bit in the other Pokemon's arms. Totodile waved his arms around. "Toto! Totodile!"

_Pokemon Translations: ON_

'Hey come on! Let me go lady! I have to get back to Henry!' Totodile groaned and wiggled about.

Feraligatr looked down at him, continuing to hold him as she swam along the river. 'Now now don't worry. I'm saving you from those humans.'

Totodile looked up at her very confused. 'What?! Look lady! I wasn't stolen at all! You're the one stealing me! I was happy with my trainer!" He waved his arms around. 'Let me go! He's probably all worried and such! He's a total wreck without me you know.'

'You really want to go back don't you? You weren't stolen?' She blinked and stopped swimming and came up out of the water, holding him out in front of her.

Totodile shook his head fast. 'No no no! He's my trainer and I'm his partner!'

She felt a bit embarrassed right now. 'Oh! I'm sorry! It's just...my child was taken from me by some humans and I suppose I just thought you were stolen as well. My bad.'

Totodile blinked. 'Someone stole your kid?! Don't worry! My friends and I will help you out!' He gives a thumbs up.

She smiled and nodded, setting him down. 'Oh thank you! You're such a sweet little Totodile~'

"TOTODILE!" Henry panted and stopped when he saw the two Pokemon. "There you are! Oh my god I was worried!" He opened his arms.

Totodile smiled and swam to the bank of the river and jumped out, hugging Henry around the neck as he hugs him back tight.

_Pokemon Translations: Off_

"Totooo!" He cried out happily and rubbed his head under his chin.

Feraligatr came out of the river and looked at Henry apologetically. "Gatr..." She apologized.

Henry blinks and smiles. "Hey it's alright! He's back and everything's fine. I'm still curious as to why you took him though."

Totodile jumped out his arms and waved them around. "Toto! Totodile toto! Toto tototototodile!" He crossed his arms.

Henry rubs his chin. "So...you say some people took her baby and she thought I stole you, but now we have to help her out?" He tilted his head.

Totodile nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Toto!"

Henry grins and took out his Pokemon's sunglasses from his breast pocket and handed them back to him. "Well looks like we're gonna help out!" He laughs and nods.

"Hey! Henry!" Gilbert calls out to him and waves at him as he runs towards him Alfred and Ludwig behind him.

"Guys! Hey!" He grins. "Look! I got Totodile back! After a small misunderstanding that is. But we are helping out this Feraligatr! Her baby was stolen by some bad people! So we are helping out!"

Alfred blinks and grins before throwing his fists up in the air. "Alright! Honorary Hero Alfred F. Jones at your service! I shall do everything in my power to bring down those evil doers!"

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...now how to go about this...maybe we should head back to the scene of the kidnapping...have Houndoom sniff around and see if he can pick up the scent of the Totodile..." He mutters whilst rubbing his chin.

But then a familiar laughter sounded up from above them. When they looked up they saw the Team Rocket hot air balloon from above.

"Team Rocket!" They all yelled together.

Luciano laughs and crosses his arms. "Hello brats! Guess what time is it? Pokemon stealing time!"

Taylor nodded and laughed. "Since we also got this little Totodile here, how about a second Totodile so the boss can have a pair!"

Feraligatr's eyes went wide. "GATR!" They had her baby!

"OF COURSE YOU'RE THE FIENDS WHO TOOK THIS POOR POKEMON'S KID! GIVE IT BACK! OR ELSE!" Alfred glared and pointed up at them.

"Ooohhhh! I'm soooo scared!" Luciano said sarcastically and shook his head. "Hit the button Flavio!"

Flavio took out a remote control and pressed the big red button, the bottom of the hot air balloon opened up and mechanical arm with a hand at the end came out and grabbed Totodile and took him into the basket of the balloon.

Henry's eyes went wide. "TOTODILE! Come on Alfred! Don't worry Feraligatr! We'll get your baby back!" Henry took out a Pokeball and so did Alfred.

"Go! Aerodactyle! We're heading towards Team Rocket!" With a flash out came Aerodactyle who let Henry climb on his back and take off to the sky.

"Lets go Hero! Follow Aerodactyle!" He threw his Pokeball and Hero came out wings spread out. Alfred climbed onto his back and he took off into the sky.

The three were sitting in the basket, not paying attention to what was happening down below. Henry's Totodile was put in a cage with the other Totodile that was slightly smaller than him and he glared at the three.

Flavio set his hand on his chin. "I still say he's pretty adorable~"

Totodile tilted his head before releasing a Water Gun in his face. Totodile pointed and laughed at him. The other Totodile giggled a bit and soon was laughing at him as well.

Flavio shook his wet head and groaned. "I...take that back...Luuuuccciiiii! Make him stoooop!" He whined and clung to his brother.

Luciano groaned and facepalmed. "Then stop calling him cute already! He obviously doesn't like it!"

"Alright Aerodactyl! Go up to the basket!"

Taylor blinked and stood up, looking out of the basket. "Uh...we have trouble..."

"Aeeroooodactyle!" He let out his high pitched screech and flew up to the basket, face to face with Taylor.

Luciano blinked and growled. "You're not getting these Pokemon back!"

Henry crossed his arms. "I think we are. Totoile! Aqua Jet."

The three blink and look over at Totodile who grabbed on to the other one and was soon surrounded with water. He launched himself at the bars of the cage, rocketing out of the hot air balloon. Before they could start falling towards the ground, Hero flew right under them and Alfred caught them both and grinned.

"Hey there~ The Hero is here to save the day!" Alfred laughs and grins as Hero goes and lands on the ground. He set down both Pokemon. The little Totodile ran over to its mom who picked him up. He hugged her tight and sniffled. She hugged him close and smiled, happy to have her baby back.

"Alright Aerodactyle, break the balloon!" His Pokemon flew up and used his razor sharp teeth to tear a hole in the balloon and send the three falling to the ground.

They groan but jump out. "Don't you think this is over!" Luciano pointed at them. "We are...going..." He gulped a bit as the mother Feraligatr towered over them, growling, her eyes glaring fiercely.

"Uh ooohhhh..." Luciano gulps and waves, chuckling nervously. "um...sorry...?"

Taylor was shaking a bit. "I don't think we're getting out of this."

Flavio nodded. "I don't think this was a good plan fratello..."

Her tail started to glow a metallic grey and she swung it at them, sending them flying through the air.

"We would have gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling brats!" Luciano waved his arms around.

Flavio sighed. "Maybe next time we don't steal from any parents, huh? Now try and calm down, you're going to get high blood pressure."

Taylor sighs. "Well...lets do the thing already. This happens way to often for my taste."

"Looks like Team Rocket is rocketing off once moooore!" They all yelled together.

_Ding_

Henry whistles. "Wow...that was one strong Iron Tail."

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, that was pretty awesome, not as awesome as me, but still awesome."

The mommy Feraligatr picked up her baby and smiled at all of them and nodded. "Feraligatr! Gatr!" She thanked them for helping get her baby back.

Totodile nodded and waved at them both. "Toto! Totodile!"

She turned around and jumped into the water and swam away.

Alfred grins and sets his hands on his hips. "So glad we could help out a Pokemon in need!"

Henry nodded and picked up Totodile. "And I'm glad we got back Totodile!" He grinned and held him up. Totodile waved his arms around happily and gave a thumbs up.

With Totodile back, and the Feraligatr got her baby back. They continued their journey across the Johto region. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out what adventures are in store for our heroes!


	48. Chapter 48: Loudred And Clear

**Now we have another cool chapter I enjoy! xD I'm just saying, just about every Pokemon the main four have are my favorite Pokemon xD So yeah. Anyways! Go and enjoy the new chapter.**

It was a nice sunny day when our heroes stumbled upon a stage. It looked a bit run down and like it was about to fall apart.

Henry tilted his head a bit. "What's a stage like this doing in the middle of a forest?" He set his hands on his hips and tilted his head.

"I dunno but it kinda looks still stable enough for me to use it." Gilbert grins and rubs his chin, laughing.

"Please don't try and stand on that. It looks like it's about to collapse." Ludwig crossed his arms.

Alfred slid on to center stage and grinned. "Yo dudes and other dudes! I am Alfred and I'm going to be your host!" He laughs.

Ludwig blinks and groans, rubbing his temples. "Hey! Get down from there you moron! You're going to fall through the floor!"

Henry waved his hand around. "Oh! Oh! Introduce me first! I wanna rock out!" Henry laughs and pretends to play an electric guitar.

Alfred chuckles. "Okay! First up we have the rock n' roll styling of Henry!" He clapped and walked off stage.

Henry took out the leather jacket he bought in Goldenrod City and put it on. He lowered his sunglasses over his eyes and walked on the stage. "Hello everyone! Time to rock out!"

Totodile was on the ground, jumping up and down, cheering as he set his sunglasses over his eyes. Gilbert and Alfred cheered as well, whistling and clapping. Ludwig sighed and facepalmed.

"Someone is going to get hurt standing on that thing..." He muttered to himself.

Henry laughs and grins. "Thank you everyone! Lets rock and ROOOOLLLl!" He made guitar noises as he played his air guitar and pretended to rock out.

Not to far away from some bushes, hearing the guitar noises, eyes peered through the bush. "Loouuuuddd..." It watched for a bit before disappearing back into the forest.

"Dun! Dananana! BUM BUM BAAAA! TIDDLE TIDDLE DOOOO!" Henry continued his air guitar solo and grinned. "Baaaaa..." He finished and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you! This has been HENRY! and I've officially rocked your world~"

Totodile clapped his hands together and cheered as well as Alfred and Gilbert. Though their was another set of hand clapping, but it wasn't Ludwig. Totodile looked next to him and a blue Pokémon. It had a huge mouth with yellow lips and peg-like teeth on each corner. It has a stubby nose above its prominent mouth. It has two circular ears on the ends of short stalks. The ear insides ringed with black and purple, and the back of the ears ringed with black. It has arms with three fingers and short legs with two peg-like toes.

Everyone blinked and looked at the happy Pokemon. Gilbert took out his Pokedex. "Is that a Loudred?!" He was a bit surprised.

_Loudred, the Big Voice Pokémon. Loudred has a voice powerful enough to blast a wooden house into splinters. Its round ears act as speakers._

Henry chuckles lightly. "You like my music huh?" He smiles at the Pokemon.

"Loudred! Loud loud! LOUD!" He jumped up and down stomping his feet on the ground happily.

Henry laughs and jumped off the stage. "Well...how about a souvenir for this concert huh?"

Loudred clapped his hands and nodded. "Loud loud loud!" He waved his arms around.

Henry took off his leather jacket. "Well...Hmmmm...arms might be a little to tight for you..." He rubbed his chin then snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He laughed and went into his backpack and pulled out a pair of scissors. He cut off the sleeves and put the newly made vest on Loudred. "There! Perfect!"

Loudred blinked and looked at the vest and jumped up and down happily. "Loud! Loud! Loudreeeed!" He cried out loudly and happily.

Henry grins and gave a thumbs up. "Glad I could make ya happy! Now we must be on our way! Be good now Loudred!" He chuckled and waved.

They started to walk away and Gilbert groaned. "Awh come on! That's not fair! I didn't get to do my act! So not awesome I tells ya!" He muttered and crossed his arms.

Ludwig slapped him upside the head. "Shush...just...you all give me a headache..." He rubbed his temples.

Loudred watched them walk away and waved his arms around as he followed from a ways behind.

Totodile was on Henry's shoulder and smiled as he looked around, lifting up his sunglasses. "Toto!"

Henry lifted up his sunglasses and chuckles lightly. "You thought I was pretty cool out there huh? You know, as a cool guy I have to know how to play air guitar."

Gilbert snorted and set his hands behind his head. "If you would have let ME do my thing I would have showed off my awesome air drumming skills! Kesesese~!" He grins and crosses his arms. "When you're as awesome as me, you have to learn an air instrument and I took up the drums. All the awesome guys play the drums."

Henry laughs. "We could start an air band! I'm sure your drumming is top notch!"

Alfred crossed his arms. "I could totally play the base and together we'd be the best band EVER!" He throws his arms up in the air.

Ludwig rubbed his temples and sighs heavily. "You three in a band just sounds like serious trouble..."

The three grin and laugh before pretending to play instruments, all loud and proud, just to mess with Ludwig a bit.

His eye twitched slightly and suddenly with a flash Dodrio came out of her Pokeball. Ludwig blinked and looked at her.

"Wha-what? I didn't..." He watched as each head started to peck one of the trio on the head.

"OW! Hey! come on! Ouch! Gah!" They yelled and flailed about before she stopped and looked at Ludwig happily.

The three were on the ground groaning with lumps on their heads.

Ludwig chuckles and took out her Pokeball. "Thank you for making them stop being idiots for a bit." He returned her as she cried out happily.

Totodile looked down at Henry and pat his head. "Toto..."

Henry groaned and sat up. "Okay, that was SO not cool!"

Alfred whined and rubbed his head. "I agree! Not cool at all! That hurt!"

Gilbert muttered and sat up. "Yeah. That wasn't even needed!" He waved his arms around.

Ludwig shrugs. "I didn't tell her to do it or anything. Maybe she just knew you were annoying me and trying to help out. Now come on." He walked passed them.

The three groan and followed behind him. But not to long after they started walking they heard a familiar laughter. Then a hot air balloon landed in front of them.

"Heeelllooo again brats!" Luciano grins as he jumps out.

"Team Rocket!" They all said together and glared.

"Here to steal Pokemon again now are you?" Henry stepped forward, Totodile jumped off his shoulder and glared.

Taylor jumped out and shook his head. "No no no! You got us all wrong! We aren't here to steal your Pokemon. We're here to take them."

Alfred blinked and tilted his head. "What's the difference...?"

Flavio hopped out the basket. "It just sounds better then stealing is all!" He grins and claps his hands.

Gilbert shook his head and took out a Pokeball. "Whatever! You're going down!"

Before anyone could do anything a loud Pokemon cry came out of from the forest and soon a Pokemon jumped from the bushes and landed between the twp groups.

Henry blinked and chuckled lightly. "Well well...if it isn't the Loudred from before! Were you following us?"

"Loud! Loudred!" He smiled at Henry happily and then turned and glared at Team Rocket.

Flavio raised a brow. "Okay what's that? And where did it get that fabulous leather vest!"

Luciano looked at him confused and shook his head. "That's not important! It's a Loudred for sure...awh it thinks it can take on Team Rocket~ How cute. I can handle this myself. Mightyena! Lets go!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Mightyena.

"Miiiiity." He growled and crouched down.

"Loud!" The Pokemon glared and opened his mouth and yelled, whilst stomping his feet. He opened his mouth and blue sound waves started to come out. They hit Mightyena and made him whimper and grit his teeth.

"That's Uproar!" Henry's eyes sparkle. "Bonus affect, no one can fall asleep now thanks to Uproar." He chuckles.

Luciano grit his teeth. "Come on! Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" Mightyena opened his mouth and a black and purple ball of energy was formed and he fired it at the Pokemon.

Loudred jumped out of the way and came down on Mightyena with his feet and smirked a little. "Loudred!" He jumped up and played a little air guitar.

"Stomp!? He used Stomp!?" Luciano grit his teeth. "Come on Mightyena! Get up!" The Pokemon shakily got up and shook his head. He growled and shook his head. "Crunch! Now!"

Mightyena ran up to Loudred, mouth open wide, teeth glowing. Loudred blinked and raised his foot and stomped down, causing a shockwave. Mightyena was stopped and grit his teeth before passing out. Taken down by Bulldoze.

Luciano blinked a few times and shook his head. "No way! This..." He was fuming.

Taylor and Flavio took out a Pokeball.

"Don't worry Luci! We'll take care of him for you!" Flavio nodded and smirked a bit.

"oh no you don't! Two against one isn't fair! Totodile! Water Gun!" Totodile nodded and let out a spiraling stream of water from his mouth, pushing back Team Rocket into their hot air balloon and blasted that away into the air.

Luciano growled. "Again?! how many times are we going to go flying through the sky?! This is getting really old really quick!"

Flavio shrugs. "Maybe we should look into another line of business. We're not very good at this."

"Those brats are gonna pay one day! We won't give up just yet!" Taylor grins.

"Looks like Team Rocketing is rocketing off once again!" They all yelled together.

Loudred stomped happily and looked up at Henry. "Loud! Loudred!" He smiles.

Henry chuckles and grins. "Thanks a lot for your help Loudred! You're a real strong Pokemon...hey uh...since you followed us, you wanna come along and rock out with me and my Pokemon?" He smiled.

Loudred blinked and nodded. "Loudred! Loud!" He nodded.

Henry chuckles and grins. "Alright! How about we battle and see what you're made of!" He grins and Loudred looks determined and nodded.

Soon Loudred was standing a few feet away, awaiting Henry to use one of his Pokemon. Henry rubbed his chin in thought. "Now who should I use..." He snapped his fingers and took out a Pokeball. "Alright Growlithe, lets go!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Growlithe.

Ludwig crossed his arms. "I suppose that's an alright choice, but that Loudred knows Bulldoze, so Growlithe might have some trouble if he uses that..."

Gilbert snorted and shook his head. "So he might have a slight advantage, this is Henry we're talking about, he'll be fine."

"Alright Growlithe! First start off with Flamethrower!" Growlithe released a stream of fire from his mouth at Loudred.

Loudred avoided the attack by jumping out the way. He then ran up to Growlithe and jumped up, foot out as he was about to use Stomp.

Growlithe got out of the way and growled. "Alright Growlithe! Crunch!" Growlithe ran up to Loudred, his fangs glowing, he bit down on one of Loudred's stalks that holds holds up one of his speaker like ears.

Loudred waved his arms around and ran around, trying to shake him off. "Loudred! Loud loud loud!"

"Now! Release, then use Flamethrower!" Growlithe let go and jumped back and released a stream of fire at Loudred, hitting him dead on.

"Looouuuddd!" He panted softly as he stumbled back a bit. He grit his teeth and one of his hands started to glow white. He balled it up into a fist and swung it at Growlithe.

Growlithe cried as he was hit and thrown back, hitting the ground and sliding a bit, gritting his teeth. "Come on Growlithe! You can't let him beat you! Get up, come on!" Henry tried to get his Pokemon to get up.

"Grooowl!" He growled as he stood up a bit shaky but ready to battle.

Henry smirks a bit and nodded. "Now use Fire Fang!" Growlithe ran up to Loudred, fire covering the inside of his mouth. He bit down on one of Loudred's arms, making him wince and close his eyes.

"Loud!" He tried shaking him off, but again Growlithe wouldn't let him go. Loudred was starting to get worn out and was panting a bit.

"Alright Growlithe! Let go! Then use Take Down!" Growlithe released his grip on Loudred and slid back a bit. He then ran at Loudred, surrounded in a golden aura, slamming into the other Pokemon, causing him to fly back and hit a tree. The Pokemon fell down on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Looouuudddd..." He gave out a weak cry.

Henry grinned and took out a Pokeball and threw it. It hit Loudred on the head and opened up before taking him inside. It shook once...twice...three times..._ping. _Henry blinks and laughs as he jumps up in the air and runs over to the Pokeball, picking it up. "I got myself a Loudred!"

"Groooowwwwlll!" Growlithe howled and wagged his tail.

"TOTO!" Totodile jumped up and down, waving his arms around.

"Good job Henry!" Alfred laughs and slaps his back with his hand, making the other trainer grunt a bit and chuckle.

"Thanks! Wow! With Loudred, that makes five Pokemon..." He was excited and nodded as he looked forward. "That's pretty cool~"

With Team Rocket taken care of and a new Pokemon at his side, Henry and the gang continue their journey to Ecruteak! What will happen next? Tune in to find out!


	49. Chapter 49: Cool Guys Out

**Heeeelllllloooooo everyone! It's that magical time for a new chapter! I bet you're all excited right? I know I am! Now go on and read and review and all that good stuff~!**

"Alright Tyrunt! Use Crunch!" Tyrunt ran forward, opening his mouth, his fangs glowing.

"Dodge Krokorok! Then use Iron Tail!" Krokorok jumped up and over him before looking back and smirking as his tail started to glow a metallic grey. He swung it at him, making him cry out and roll on the ground before sliding against it.

"Come on Tyrunt! You're a tough Pokemon! Earthquake! Go now!" Tyrunt jumped up and came down hard on the ground, causing shockwaves and the ground to shake and quake.

Krokorok grit his teeth as he took the attack. "Kro-kroko!" He shook his head when the shaking stopped.

Henry nodded. "You're gonna have to do better than that Gilbert! That's not very effective on my Krokorok! Alright Krokorok! Lets finish this with Iron Tail one more time!"

"Counter Tyrunt! Dragon Tail!"

Krokorok's tail started to glow a metallic grey and he ran up to Tyrunt, whilst Tyrunt's tail started to glow a light blue and he swung it at Krokorok. The two attacks collided and static formed between them causing a small explosion. Both Pokemon were thrown back and slid against the ground panting.

Henry chuckles and crosses his arms. "I think we can stop here, right Gilbert?"

He cackled and nodded. "Ja, that was a good sparing match! You were great out there Tyrunt!" He gives a thumbs up.

"Tyrunt! Ty!" The Pokemon cried out happily as he looked back at Gilbert and smiled.

Ludwig set his backpack on his back. "Are you two finished? Their should be a Pokemon Center not to far from here. We can rest there for a bit, heal our Pokemon."

Henry smiles and nods. "I need to make some calls too so lets go! Krokorok! Return!" He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball and Totodile made his way to his shoulder.

Gilbert returned Tyrunt and nodded. "Lets go!"

With that, they walked to the Pokemon Center to rest for awhile. The day was young, full of surprises!

Once at the Pokemon Center and their Pokemon being treated by Nurse Joy, Henry decided to give Professor Romulus a call.

"Hey! Professor!" Henry smiled at him. "How's it going?"

"Henry! Ciao! Things are fine here at the lab, how are you? Are your Pokemon good? Meet any new trainers and or Pokemon?" He chuckles and smiles at him.

"Well...plenty of new Pokemon for sure! I've caught a bunch of new Pokemon! Met some new trainers! It's been great!" He chuckles.

"That's great, I'm glad to hear that. Just remember, once a trainer catches six Pokemon, they can't hold anymore in their team, so any Pokemon caught after six is sent to me." He nodded, just so he knew.

Henry nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Got it Professor! Thanks! Will keep that in mind, thanks."

"Good! Now I have to go, have a special date with a Zubat and some Pokemon food." He chuckles and hangs up.

Henry nodded and hung up. He looks over as Alfred calls him over.

"Huh? What's up?" He blinked and tilted his head. "Why are you so excited for calling me over."

"Loooook!" He puts his arm over his shoulder and pointed to a Krokorok standing next to a trainer.

He blinks and tilted his head a bit. "Yeah...it's a Krokorok...I have one of those."

"Kesesese~ Yeah but look a liiiiiittle bit closer." Gilbert popped up on the other side of him and grinned.

Henry blinked and looked a bit closer. "Hey that Krokorok has some sunglasses on his head." He chuckles and lowers his sunglasses. "Always nice to see a Pokemon with great sense in eyegear~"

"See? Told you he'd like it dude." Alfred chuckles and reaches over to lightly nudge Gilbert.

Gilbert snorted and lightly nudged him back. "I was the one who told YOU that."

Henry chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Awh well I'm just glad I tend to come to mind sometimes." He snorted softly.

The Krokorok blinked and looked over at Henry and lowered his sunglasses over his eyes and gave a thumbs up.

Henry couldn't help but grin and give him a thumbs up in return. "Awh~ Look at that. It even recognizes a cool guy when it sees one." He chuckles softly.

The trainer looked down at his Pokemon and then back over at Henry and raised a brow. He had slicked back black hair, he was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, black fingerless gloves, dark sunglasses, and blue jeans. He took out a comb and combed back his hair a bit and smirked.

Alfred tilted his head. "Hey I think the trainer there is looking at you Henry."

Gilbert nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah...he's looking this way."

Henry blinked and wasn't sure what to do so he waved at him. "Okay...should I be worried...?"

The trainer came over and grinned at Henry. "So, looks like someone is trying to be cool, huh?"

Henry raised a confused brow. "What? Trying? Oh trust me buddy, I AM cool. The coolest of the cool~" He crossed his arms.

"So you say you are...Krokorok, what do you think?" He looked down at his Pokemon.

"Kroko!" He gave a thumbs up.

He rubbed his chin and nodded slowly. "Well seems my Pokemon, thinks you look pretty cool. I'll give you props for that."

Henry grins and puffs out his chest. "Thank you very much~"

"Buuuut...you may walk the walk, but do you talk the talk?" He raised a brow.

Henry blinks and chuckles. "Oh trust me~ I talk the talk just fine~"

The boy smirked and rubbed his chin. "Oh really? Prove it. How about we have a Pokemon Battle. If you're really cool, then your Pokemon should be cool as well~"

Alfred steps forward and smiles. "He accepts your challenge! This dude is the coolest dude I've ever MET!"

Gilbert cackled and nodded. "Hell ja! He'll take you on and beat you so bad you'll get frost bite! Because he's so cool!"

Henry blinks and grins as he adjusts his sunglasses. "Oh yeah! Got that right! Just as soon as my Pokemon finish being taken care of by Nurse Joy you're on!" Henry points at him and smirks.

He laughs and nods. "Sounds good to me~ I have to wait for my Pokemon too. The name's Tucker by the way."

Henry nods and lifted up his sunglasses. "My name's Henry." He chuckles. "These are my two friends, Alfred and Gilbert."

"S'up dude?" Alfred grins happily at him.

Gilbert smirks with that cocky smirk of his. "Hello Tucker, I am the awesome Gilbert."

Soon enough their Pokemon were nice and rested. Totodile climbed up on Henry's shoulder and smiled, setting his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Toto!" He gave a thumbs up.

Henry chuckles and gives him a thumbs up. "Hey there Totodile, how's it going?"

Tucker rubbed his chin and smirked a bit. "So your Totodile has some sunglasses as well, huh? That's pretty cool, ya get points for that."

"Krokorok~" His Krokorok gave a thumbs up and nodded.

Henry crossed his arms and nodded. "Of course! He's a cool Pokemon for sure! Now you wanna have that battle, right?"

He nodded and pointed at him. "Oh yeah! Now lets go!"

Alfred and Gilbert stood next to Henry and cheered.

They went outside in the back to a battle field and Gilbert decided to be the ref for this match.

"Kesesese~! Alright! The battle between Henry and Tucker shall begin! This shall be a one on one battle. Each trainer uses one Pokemon, whichever side is unable to battle first is declared the loser!"

Henry smirks. "Alright Totodile! LETS GO!" He pointed forward. Totodile hopped off his shoulders and handed him his sunglasses. Henry put them in his breast pocket.

"Alright Krokorok! You're up!" He grinned and pointed forward as well. Krokorok handed him his sunglasses and walked forward with a smirk, ready to battle.

Alfred whistled and cheered from the sidelines. "GO HENRY! YOU CAN DO IT DUDE!"

"Alright Totodile! Water Gun!" Totodile inhaled deeply and released a spiraling stream of water from his mouth at Krokorok.

"Use Dig!" Krokorok jumped and dove into the ground, avoiding the attack. Tucker smirked and crossed his arms. "Gonna have to try to do better than that Henry."

Henry chuckles. "Don't count me out yet! Totodile aim for the hole!" He smirked a bit, learning a good way to counter that move.

Tucker's eyes went wide in surprise and he blinked as Totodile used Water Gun in the hole, sending Krokorok out of the ground and into the air. He landed on the ground and slowly got up.

"Use Thunder Fang!" Tucker smirked, always prepared to deal with a water type.

Henry blinks and gulps a bit. "Uh oh...Don't let that attack hit you!" Henry called out to Totodile.

Krokorok opened his mouth, teeth glowing yellow and sparks of electricity surrounding them. He lung at Totodile, ready to bite down. Totodile jumped up and flailed a bit before dodging the attack.

"Don't let up Krokorok! Keep on him!" Tucker lowered his sunglasses a bit. "Looks like you're in a tough spot there~"

Krokorok started to chase after Totodile as he ran around, trying not to get shocked. Henry grit his teeth a bit and was trying to figure out what he could do. He groaned softly and rubbed his chin.

"Come on Henry! Think of something dude! You can win this!" Alfred cheered him on, trying to help him.

Henry then got an idea. "Totodile! Aqua Jet up! Then around!" Totodile nodded and was soon surrounded by water, rocketing up into the air. Krokorok watched him and tilted his head.

Totodile came around behind him and slammed into Krokorok making him cry out and hit the ground, sliding forward a bit. "Kro-kroko..." He grit his teeth.

"Come on Krokorok! We can win this! Dark Pulse!" Krokorok opened his mouth and released a beam of purple circles at Totodile.

Totodile cried out as he was hit and fell to the ground. He grit his teeth and sat up, shaking his head. "To-totodile!"

"That's the spirit! Now lets show him who's the coolest! Water Gun!" Totodile inhaled and released a spiraling stream of water from his mouth. Krokorok cried out and hit the ground, sliding back a bit.

Krokorok panted and fell on one of his knees. "Kro-kroko!" He stood up and flinched before falling over and passing out with swirly eyes.

"Krokorok is unable to battle! The winner is Totodile! Victory goes to HENRY! KESESE~!" Gilbert grinned big and looked over at Henry.

Henry cheered and jumped up and down. "YES! WE DID IT! You were the coolest out there Totodile~" He winked and gave a thumbs up.

Tucker rubbed his head and chuckled a bit. "Okay Krokorok, return!" His Pokemon was taken back into his Pokemon. "Well...I gotta say, that Totoile of yours sure is strong." He lifted up his sunglasses.

Henry laughs and grins. "Thanks~ You have a pretty strong Krokorok yourself!" He picked up Totodile and handed him his sunglasses. "I have one too ya know!"

"Well Krokorok tend to be pretty cool Pokemon." He chuckles lightly. "Okay so you battle like a cool guy for sure and both you and your Pokemon rock the shades. I'll admit, you're a pretty cool guy."

Henry grins, beaming with pride as he smooths back his hair with one hand. "Why thank you~ Always nice for someone to acknowledge my coolness level~"

Alfred sweatdropped a bit. "You can practically feel the radiance of cockiness coming out of their pours..."

Gilbert nodded. "Ja...it's weird, but hey at least Henry found someone he can talk to that stuff about..."

Soon Tucker waved goodbye and was heading off to continue his journey. Henry walked back to his friends and grins.

"That was a good battle! I think Totodile and I showed off just how cool we are~ Right?" He looked down at Totodile and handed him back his sunglasses.

"Toto!" The Pokemon gave a thumbs up and nodded.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Ludwig jogged over to them and looked between them. "I was looking all over for you all."

Henry blinks and chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Ludwig! We must have forgotten about ya..."

"Yeah dude, our bad. You see we saw this guy and this Pokemon had sunglasses and we thought of Henry and the guy, whose name is Tucker, wanted to test Henry's coolness! So they battled and uh...yeah!" Alfred chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "You're all idiots...I was starting to worry you got captured of something..." With a flash from her Pokeball, Dodrio came out and started to peck Alfred, Gilbert, and Henry on the head.

"Ow! Come on! Ouch! GAH! That hurt!" Henry groaned and pouted. "I am not enjoying this!"

Ludwig chuckles. "Okay Dodrio, thank you. That should be enough." He returned his Pokemon to her Pokeball and started walking. "Come on you three, lets go."

The three got up and groaned as they had lumps on their heads.

After Henry's battle with Tucker and proving he's a cool guy, they continue with their journey to Ekcruteak. Maybe this time they'll remember to tell Ludwig where they are. Until next time!


	50. Chapter 50: Poochy's Big Change

**Helloooo one and all! as you all now tis be Wednesday! It's a new chapter! Now I just wanted to once again thank all the readers I get and all the people who continue to follow and read this story! It does my heart good! Now if anyone has any thoughts or concerns, don't be afraid to ask xD**

"Water Gun Anorith!" Alfred called out. Anorith released a spiraling stream of water hitting Poochy and making her cry out.

"Alright Poochy time to use Poison Fang!" Poochy growled and lunged forward, mouth open and fangs glowing purple.

"Water Gun again!" Anorith shot out a spiraling blast of water and Poochy, making her fall out of the air and fall back.

"Come on Poochy! I know you can do it!" He waved his arms around. "Get up! Shadow Ball! GO!" Poochy jumped up and opened her mouth and fired a blck and purple ball of energy at Anorith.

She cried out when he was hit and was a bit shaky, but still able to battle. "Anorith!" The Pokemon opened and closed his claws.

Alfred grins and laughs. "That's the spirit! Metal Claw!" Anorith's claws started to glow a metallic grey and she charged at Poochy, slashing her with them.

"Poooch!" She cried out and fell to the ground.

Gilbert grit his teeth and needed to think of something. But what could he do...? Then it came to him. "Okay! Poochy get up! Then use Dig!" Poochy shakily got up but dug into the ground.

"Alright Anorith! Be careful! She can pop out of no where!" Alfred called to his Pokemon as she looked around.

Soon poochy came up right under Anorith, ramming into her. She cried out and was on her back.

"Now! Lets end this! Shadow Ball!" Poochy opened her mouth and fired a black and purple ball of energy at her. Anorith cried out when ehe was hit by the ball of energy that exploded on contact.

"Aaaannnnor..." She was passed out with swirly eyes.

"Anorith is unable to battle! The winner is Poochy! Victory goes to Gilbert!" Ludwig called out.

Gilbert cackled and grinned. "That was excellent work Poochy! Awh come here." He picks her up and hugs her close to his chest. "Who's a good girl~" He rubs her chin a bit and chuckles. "I can always count on you to help me out~" He winks.

"Pooch! Poochyena!" She cried out and started to lick him on the chin. Soon she was enveloped in a shimmering white light. Gilbert sets her down and takes a step back, with a big grin on his face.

"She's evolving! Guys! Look!" He laughs and jumps up and down.

The other three watch as Poochyena evolves, growing bigger, nails growling sharper, snout growing longer. When the light disappeared she had black and gray fur, with black lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. She had dark, triangular streak patterns below her eyes, which have yellow sclera and red irises. Her ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, her nose is red, and she has a shaggy mantle of black fur.

Gilbert squealed with delight and quickly took out his Pokedex and aimed it at his newly evolved Pokemon.

_Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey. _

"Poochy! You're a Mightyena now! And you look like you learned a few new moves~ Kesesese~" He grinned at her.

She wagged her tail. "Mightyena!" She cried out happily and smiled at him.

"Whoa that's so cool!" Henry chuckles and smiled. "She looks real cool and more powerful too!"

Totodile walked up to Poochy and smiled up at her. "Toto! Totodile!"

"Might!" She smiled down at him and wagged her tail.

But before anyone could do it, a mechanical hand reached down from the sky and grabbed Poochy. Gilbert gasped and glared up at the hot air balloon floating int he sky.

"TEAM ROCKET! GIVE ME BACK MY POKEMON!" He shook his fist at them.

Luciano stuck his tongue out at him. "No way! The boss will LOVE this Mightyena! Not as powerful or stong as mine, but that's fine. Haha! See ya brats!"

Taylor clapped his hands. "Good job Luciano! They never saw it coming!"

Flavio grinned and nodded. "Si! You're really smart Fratello!"

Luciano smiles happily and crossed his arms. "Of course I am. One of us has to be."

Gilbert ran after the hot air balloon. "Poochy! Aim at the arm and use Shadow Ball!"

"Might!" She aimed her head up and opened her mouth, forming a ball of black and purple energy. She released it, causing the arm to break and sever and the hand to release her. Gilbert held out his arms and grunted, falling to the ground as she landed on him. He smiled at her.

"Good job! I'm glad you're okay." He cackled and rubbed the top of her head. She licked him on the face a few times and got off of him and started to growl as she saw the hot air balloon land on the ground.

Luciano grit his teeth. "Okay! You're asking for it! Lets go guys!"

The other two jumped out. "Yeah!" They both said, each taking out a Pokeball.

Henry sighed. "Don't they ever learn? Lets make this quick."

Alfred grins and took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Charmander, Flamethrower!

Henry took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Now Aerodactyl! Hyper Beam!"

"Poochy! Shadow Ball!" Gilbert pointed forward.

With a Flash from both Pokeballs, Aerodactyl and Charmander came out. Charmander released a stream of fire, Aerodactyl opened his mouth and released an orange beam of energy, Poochy opened her mouth and fired a black and purple ball of energy.

Flavio gulps a bit. "This is going to hurt..." He whimpered and closed his eyes.

Luciano groans. "I hate these brats..."

When the attacks hit them, it caused a big explosion launching them high into the sky.

Taylor sighed heavily. "How many times are we going to get blown into the air like this?!"

Luciano grit his teeth. "Hey! I'm the one who's suppose to complain like this!" He flailed about.

Flavio sighed, setting his hand on his cheek. "You're going to both get high blood pressure...and wrinkles..."

"Shut up Flavio!" They both yelled at him, making him pout.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S ROCKETING OFF ONCE MORE!" They all yelled.

_Ding_

"Kesesese~! Your Shadow Ball even got more powerful!" He grins and hugs her around the neck. "I'm so glad you evolved~ You got even MORE awesome! And I know awesome~" She licked his cheek a few times.

Henry laughs and ran up to Aerodactyl and hugged him around the neck. "Thanks a lot Aerodactyl! Just as strong as always!" He laughs happily. Aerodactyl blinked a few times and glanced down at him and pretended not to enjoy the hug and compliment, but deep down he liked it.

Alfred picked up Charmander and smiled. "Thanks Charmander! That Flamethrower sure is getting stronger!" Charmander waved his arms around and smiled happily at him.

Ludwig nodded. "Now that they are out of the way, we can continue on. We are very close to Ecruteak. Should just be another two days or so."

Henry returns his Pokemon and grins. "YES! Can't wait! Hey Gilbert, what type does the next Gym Leader use again?"

He blinks and rubs his chin. "Hmmm...well...if I tell you guys, Alfred has to promise not to freak out."

Alfred tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? Why would I freak out?" He chuckles then suddenly it starts to hit him. "Wait...yhis gym...doesn't it...use-" He gulps and pales a bit.

"Ghost-types." He said. rubbing the back of his neck.

Alfred paled and Charmander looked at him a bit confused. "Char...?"

Ludwig raised a brow. "Right...you're afraid of Ghost-type Pokemon..." He rubs his head.

Alfred gulped a bit. his knees shaking a bit. "I am not AFRAID of them! They just...well...okay I'm a little bit scared of them..."

Charmander looked up at his trainer and pat his cheek. "Charmander! Char!" He smiled up at him and clung to his shirt and set his head on his chest, in form of comfort.

Alfred blinked and chuckled softly as he hugged him. "Awh~ Thanks buddy~"

Gilbert snorted and grinned. "I know I'll be able to win! With Poochy here, It'll be a piece of cake!" He grins and pets her head. "Since she's strong against Ghost-type Pokemon it'll be super easy."

Alfred chuckles. "Well Ghost types can be pretty strong. Hey how about we test how just how strong Poochy is now. Sound good?"

Gilbert blinks and grins. "Sounds perfect~" He cackled and both trainers locked eyes so it was official.

"This shall be a one on one battle! Each trainer shall use only one Pokemon! A winner will be decided once one Pokemon is unable to battle! Choose your Pokemon and let the battle begin!" Ludwig called out.

Alfred laughs and takes out a Pokeball. "Alright Pupitar! Time for a battle!" He throws his Pokeball. With a flash out came Pupitar.

"Puuupitar!" The Pokemon cried out.

"Kesese~! Forgot Larvitar evolved. Alright Poochy lets go!" He pointed forward and Poochy lunged out and growled, ready for battle.

"Pupitar! Start out with Stone Edge!" Pupitar soon had sharp grey rocks rotating around him and fired them at Poochy.

Poochy growled and jumped out of the way. Gilbert cackled and grinned. "Alright! Now you use Shadow Ball!" Poochy opened her mouth and formed a black and purple ball of energy in her mouth and fired it.

"Iron Defense! NOW!" Pupitar's body started to become outlined in a blue aura and his body briefly shined. When the Shadow Ball hit, he looked unfazed.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "Okay that was a smart move...Use Dig!" Poochy jumped up and dug into the ground.

"Stay alert! Make sure she doesn't get the drop on you!" Pupitar looked around the area, Alfred also scanning the area.

Poochy came up from behind Pupitar. "Now! Crunch!" Poochy's fangs started to glow and she snapped her teeth at Pupitar making him flinch.

"That's alright! Headbutt! Now!" Pupitar launched himself at Poochy making her cry out as he slammed his head at her.

"Miiight!" She cried out and hit the ground, gritting her teeth.

"Get up Poochy! Come on! I know we can win!" He grins at her and his Pokemon stands up. "That's right! Now use Shadow Ball!"

She opened her mouth and formed a shadowy ball of energy and fired it him.

"Pupitar!" The Pokemon cried out and was thrown back a bit, sliding against the ground. Alfred grins and fist pumps. "Don't worry Pupitar! You're super strong and your defense is awesome! Now lets go! Dark Pulse!" Pupitar had a ball of light purple energy surrounded in black form in front of him. Then fired a beam of purple circles.

Poochy growled and jumped up and out of the way. "Go Poochy! Crunch with everything you got!" Poochy growled and lunged mouth open and teeth glowing white.

"Iron Defense!" Pupitar was outlined in blue and shined for a moment. Poochy bit him and quickly jumped back whimpering a bit, that hurt her teeth.

"Wow with defense like that Pupitar is going to be hard to beat..." Henry looked down at Totodile who was in his lap. "Think Gilbert and Poochy have a chance of winning?"

Totodile looked up at him and tilted his head. "Toto..." He wasn't to sure.

Gilbert grit his teeth a bit. "Man...that Iron Defense is going to be a problem..." He rubbed his chin. "What can I do now..."

"Pupitar! Headbutt, go!" Pupitar lunged forward, slamming himself into Poochy, making her cry out and fall back on the ground panting.

"Poochy! I got a plan! We can win this! I know it! So get up! Then use Double Team! Now!" Poochy slowly got up and shook her head then glows white and creates multiple copies of herself that surround Pupitar. He grins. "Now! Run around and keep using Shadow Ball!"

All the Poochy's opened their mouths and fired Shadow Balls at Pupitar, while running around him, but only some of them were real. Pupitar closed his eyes and wasn't sure what to do. He was slowly starting to take damage.

"Kesesese~! Keep up the good work! We are so winning this!" He sets his hands on his hips and grins.

Henry whistles and chuckles. "That's really smart of him. Making it really hard for both Alfred and Pupitar to tell which one is the real Poochy, and they can't dodge if he's being onslaught by a bunch of Shadow Balls...really good strategy."

Pupitar was panting softly when the attacks finally stopped. "Now finish him off! Crunch! One more time!" Poochy ran yo to him, teeth glowing. She snapped her jaw at him. Pupitar cried out and fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Pupitar is unable to battle! The winner is Poochy! Victory goes to Gilbert!" Ludwig called out.

Gilbert got down on his knees as Poochy ran up to him and wagged her tail, then started to lick his face. "Awh~ That's a good girl! You were amazing out there! You've gotten faster, stronger, and more awesome~ You're going to kick serious butt at the next gym!"

"Might!" She cried out happily and licked his cheek a few more times.

With his newly evolved Pokemon, Gilbert was confident his next gym battle was going to be super easy! Our heroes continue their journey to Ecruteak. What challenges will follow after today? Stay tuned to find out!


	51. Chapter 51: Forest Friend

**Hello everyone! It's new chapter time! So sick back, relax and enjooooy!**

It was a nice sunny day and our heroes were walking along the forest path. Ludwig was holding a map as he lead the way.

"We should arrive in Ecruteak City by tomorrow morning." Ludwig mumbled a bit.

Henry jumped up and laughed. "YES! I can't wait!" He throws his fists in the air. "Ghost-type Pokemon, huh? I can sure handle that!" He grins and rubs his hands together.

Alfred laughs and sets his hands on his hips. "So what's the order going to be this time around?" He tilted his head a bit.

Gilbert rubbed his chin. "I would like to know the same thing...maybe we can flip a coin to figure that out?" He tilted his head.

"Or we can do what we did last time. Me, then Ludwig, then you, and last but not least Alfred."

Alfred pouted a bit. "I don't like being last, but I think that can work out!" He chuckles and nodded. "Save the best for last!"

Gilbert rubbed his chin. "But now to think about which Pokemon I wanna use...I already know I'm using Poochy..."

Henry blinks and nodded. "Oh yeah...I know whoever I choose is gonna be a winner!" He grins and laughs.

Ludwig glanced back at him. "You're pretty confident. Try not to get a big head."

Henry chuckles. "I'm not! I'm not! I promise!" Totodile nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Ludwig nodded and stopped, folding up his map. "Alright. I know which path is the best one to take."

When he put the map away in his backpack he glanced back to see the three talking about something in a sort of huddle.

Henry nodded and cleared his throat. "Okay! So Ludwig, my friends and I were wondering if well...we can take a break for a bit?"

He blinked and sighed. "I suppose so...we have been walking all morning after all. A little rest should do-"

Before he could say anything else the three were on the ground, sitting and resting in a little circle and drinking coffee.

Ludwig sweatdropped a bit and shook his head. "I'll be back, I'm going for a small walk."

Gilbert waved. "Make sure not to get lost! See you later West!"

Alfred blinked a few times. "Oh yeah! Hey Gilbert? Why do you call Ludwig West?"

Gilbert cackled. "Glad you asked! I call him West because-"

"Hey guys! Have you ever noticed how peaceful the woods are? Do you ever think you could live out here?"

Ludwig looked around as he walked through the woods. He took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. He held his hands behind his back. "I do enjoy a nice brisk walk through the forest by myself sometimes..." He smiled a bit as he closed his eyes.

"Turtwiiig..." A small, light green Pokémon was following next to him. Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw are yellow. Its body is covered by a brown shell that is composed of earth. The shell has a thick black stripe and a black rim. A small seedling grows on a brown patch on its head.

Ludwig blinked a few times. "A Turtwig? Very rare to see a Pokemon like you around these parts. But always nice to have someone to walk with."

The Pokemon seemed to agree and nodded. "Turtwig."

"My name is Ludwig, it's nice to meet you. Feel free to continue this nice walk with me." He smiled lightly down at the Pokemon.

"Tur! Turtwig!" The Pokemon smiled up happily at the trainer.

He stopped and got down on one knee and rubbed the Pokemon on the head before standing up and continuing their walk. The two walked happily beside each other in silence. They enjoyed it very much, even stopped for a water break. Ludwig shared his bottle of water with his new Pokemon friend.

Ludwig glanced down at the Pokemon next to him as they continued their walk. "You know...it's really nice to have a walking partner. You're a very nice, calm, and quiet Pokemon. I quite enjoy that."

The Pokemon looked up at him and smiled happily, nodding. He agreed with him and enjoyed their time together. He rubbed his head against his leg.

He chuckled lightly and stopped. "Well I think this should be far enough." He rubbed his chin.

Turtwig looked up at him and tilted his head a bit to the side. "Turt?"

"Well I should be heading back to my friends. It was nice to meet you Turtwig and I hope one day we will meet again and walk together once more." He nodded to the Pokemon.

"Turt...?" It tilted its head a bit to the side and looked a little sad.

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey now it's going to be alright. We have our memories to remember each other by." He rubbed it on the head. "I'm sure our paths will cross again." He got up and started walking back to his friends.

Turtwig watched him go and looked down a bit. "Turtwig..." He started to follow him back.

Ludwig didn't notice as he walked back. "Hello, hope you all are good."

They were playing a card game and Henry looked over at him and chuckled. "Well seems like you made a new friend."

Ludwig blinks a few times and looks down at Turtwig who was next to him. "Turtwig!" It cried out happily.

"Hey I thought...well seems like you followed me huh...suppose that means you enjoyed our little bonding time together." He chuckles lightly.

Henry took out his Pokedex. "I wonder what that is..." _Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder. _

Totodile walked over and smiled at him. "Toto!" He puffs out his chest a bit and sets his sunglasses over his eyes.

Turtwig blinks a few times and tilted his head. "Turtwig...?"

Ludwig rubbed his chin and picked him up. "So...since you seem to have followed me, maybe you'd like to come along and be apart of my team...?"

Turtwig blinked and nodded happily. "Turtwig! Turt!" He would love to join his team! He was sure they were going to be good friends!

"HAHAH! SORRY TO CUT THIS SHORT, BUT!" Soon two robot hands grabbed Totodile and Turtwig. Ludwig blinked and glared as the hands disappeared into bushes.

Soon an all to familiar hot air balloon started to rise and in a cage attached to the bottom of the basket were the two Pokemon.

"Team Rocket!" The four of them yelled.

Luciano stuck his tongue out at them. "Hahah! See ya later brats! We've won this time! I can feel it!"

Henry shook his head. "No way! Totodile! Use Crunch!" Totodile opened his mouth, teeth glowing and bit the bars, but he didn't break them. "What?!" Henry and Totodile looked both surprised.

Flavio waved his finger. "Tsk tsk! I made sure to pay extra for super strength bars! They can handle any of your little attacks." He sticks his tongue out at them.

"We will just see about that! HERO! Lets go!" He throws his Pokeball up. With a flash Hero came out, wings spread out. "Go up and teach Team Rocket a lesson!"

Luciano grinned and threw his Pokeball. "Hydreigon! Go teach those pesky brats a lesson!"

With a flash Hydreigon was sent out and he flew at Hero, ramming into him. Hero was thrown back.

Alfred grits his teeth. "Air Slash! Lets go!" Hero's wings started to glow a light blue and he flapped them, causing lightly blue saw-like disc blades at him.

Hydreigon flew up and out of the way. Luciano grins and crosses his arms. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Hydreigon opened his mouth, releasing a beam of purple circles.

Henry took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Aerodactyle! Come on out! Break that cage!" He pointed to said cage.

Aerodactyle looked back at him and nodded before taking off into the air. He flew up to the cage. "Now use Flamethrower on the bottom!" Aerodactyle opened his mouth and released a powerful flame at the bottom of the cage. Totodile and Turtwig moved out oft he way as the area turned orange.

"Now Totodile! Use Water Gun to cool it off!" Totodile nodded and took a deep breath before releasing a spiraling stream of water on the area.

Luciano laughs and crosses his arms. Try all you want! But you're not breaking through that cage!"

Flavio gulps a bit and poked his fingers together. "Weeeell...you Luci, to save money. I only got the cage that could handle one attack at a time, not two attacks at once like that." He chuckled softly.

Luciano looked at him and glared. "WHAT?!"

Hydreigon looked back at him and cried out as he was hit by Hero's Wing Attack. Luciano looked back and growled as he returned him to his Pokeball.

Soon their was a hole at the bottom of the cage and Totodile jumped up and down happily. Aerodactyle flew under the cage and both Pokemon jumped out and landed on the other Pokemon's back. He flew off and back down to the ground.

Turtwig jumped into Ludwig's arms and smiled up at him. Ludwig smiled at him softly. "I'm glad to see you're safe and sound. I was worried. Henry, that was a brilliant idea using your two Pokemon moves like that! I am very impressed."

"Totodile! I was worried!" Henry laughs and hugs his Pokemon. He rubbed Aerotacyle on the snout and smiled. "Thanks a ton pal. You're a really great Pokemon!" He grins at him. He blushes lightly and chuckles. "Awwwh, well I DO have my moments from time to time~"

Aerodactyle blinked and looked off to the side a bit, but leaned his snout into his hand none the less. "Aero."

Henry grins and looked at Alfred. "Hey Alfred, think we should teach Team Rocket a lesson?"

He laughs and nods. "For sure! As the hero I have to take down the bad guys! HERO! Air Slash!"

"Aerodactyle! Hyper Beam!"

Aerodactyle opened his mouth and fired an orange beam of energy from his mouth, Hero flapped his wings launching light blue saw-disk like energy blades at them.

Taylor gulped. "This isn't going to be pretty..."

Luciano grits his teeth. "I hate those brats sooooo much..."

When the attacks hit it caused an explosion and they were launched high into the sky.

"WHY!? EVERY SINGLE TIME! I AM GONNA GET THEM BACK FOR THIS!" Luciano flailed around.

Flavio sighed and crossed his arms. "You're going to get a serious heart attack one day Fratello..."

"Maybe next time we will teach them a lesson!" Taylor crossed his arms.

"Looks like Team Rocket is rocketing off once more!" They all yelled together.

_Ding_

Henry and Alfred high five each other. Hero looked at Aerodactyle and cried out happily. Aerodactyle smiled and bit and nodded at the other Pokemon.

"Turtwig!" He cried out happily and looked up at Ludwig. "Turtwig!"

Ludwig blinked a few times. "You...wanted to come with me right? Well...I suppose if that's what you want then I can't just say no."

The Pokemon nodded and jumped out of his arms and ran a few feet away and nodded. "Turtwig!"

Ludwig chuckled and nodded. "Of course. A battle." He took a Pokeball from off his belt. "Okay Houndoom! Lets go!" He threw his Pokeball.

With a flash out came Houndoom who growled and crouched down. "Dooomm..."

Turtwig narrowed his eyes, ready to battle. He swings his head, releasing razor sharp leaves from the leaf on top of his head.

"Flamethrower!" Ludwig called out. Houndoom opened his mouth and released a stream of fire from his mouth, burning up the leaves. "Good! Now use another Flamethrower!" Houndoom released a stream of fire from his mouth at Turtwig.

Turtwig jumped up in the air, avoiding the hot flames. He lowers his head and his sprout launches a brown seed at Houndoom. It hits him and then sprouts vines that wrap around him and start to drain his energy.

"Isn't that Leech Seed?!" Gilbert looked a bit surprised. "This isn't good..."

Ludwig grit his teeth a bit. "Houndoom! Burn them off! Use Flamethrower on yourself!" Houndoom grits his teeth and opened his mouth and fired a flame thrower at himself, burning up the vines. He shook his head and panted softly, he had some energy drained, but was still ready to battle!

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "Even at a disadvantage this Turtwig is proving to be a tough opponent...Houndoom, use Crunch!" Houndoom lunged forward, running at Turtwig, mouth open and teeth glowing white.

Turtwig looked prepared, his eyes started glowing a light green and two blades of grass started glowing the same color and tied into a knot. Houndoom yelped as he tripped over the grass knotted together and fell over and slid against the ground a bit.

"Whoa! Dude that was Grass knot!" Alfred waved his arms around. "This Turtwig is really smart!"

Ludwig chuckled a bit. "Indeed he is...he'll make a great addition to my team. Houndoom! Get up! Use Shadow Ball! Now!" Houndoom jumped up and growled, he opened his mouth and fired a shadowy ball of energy at Turtwig.

Turtwig cried out when it hit him but he was still standing. He lowered his head and fired another seed.

Houndoom growled and jumped up, avoiding the seed. "Flamethrower!" He released a stream of fire from his mouth. Turtwig looked up and cried out when he was hit. The super effective move did cause a lot of damage, but he was still standing and panting a bit.

The grass-type released two red beams from his leaves, hitting Houndoom who started to grow red and was having his energy absorbed by Turtwig. The Pokemon looked better and narrowed his eyes.

Houndoom panted and wasn't looking to good. Ludwig grit his teeth, not expecting this Turtwig to be this tough, but yet he was impressed. "He's a lot tougher than he looks...but what to do..." He rubbed his chin then got an idea. "Houndoom! Please hang on! I have one more idea! I know you can do this!"

Houndoom looked back at him and nodded. "Houndoom!"

"Wow...that Turtwig sure is tough..." Henry rubbed his chin. Totodile nodded in agreement.

"You can do it Bruder! I know you can!" Gilbert called out.

"Houndoom! Smockscreen!" Houndoom opens his mouth and releases a thick black smoke that covered the area.

Turtwig looked around, he couldn't see a thing. Next thing he knew he was hit by a Shadow Ball, making him cry out and hit the ground. He shook his head. "Turt!"

"Flamethrower! NOW!" Ludwig called out. Houndoom jumped up and out of the cloud of smoke, right over Turtwig and released a stream of fire at him.

Twurtwig cried out and when the smoke cleared, he was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Tuuuurt..."

"Pokeball! Go!" He threw the Pokeball at Turtwig. It opened up and took him inside. It shook once...twice...three times. _ping_ Then it sealed. Ludwig smiled and picked up the Pokeball. "Looks like I caught myself a Turtwig!" He held up the Pokeball and Houndoom howled while he wagged his tail.

With a new Pokemon caught and a new friend made, Ludwig was happy he caught Turtwig. They could now continue their journey to Ecruteak City! What will happen next? Stay tuned and you'll see!


	52. Chapter 52: Ghosts Of A Different Kind

**Okay! So the next gym leader is an OC made by a friend of mind xD She's Marlands (And YES this country does NOT exist) and I can't portray her as well as my friend, but she said it was alright. If you're interested in knowing more she has her own page on Facebook! :D Marlands Hetalia - APH OC. So anyways lets get on with the story~**

Our heroes finally made it! They were In Ecruteak City! They all looked around excited. Though some were more excited then others.

"YES! WE MADE IT!" Henry laughs and took Gilbert's hands and they spun around.

"Kesese~! Ja! Now lets go fins the Gym! I'm ready for an epic battle! FIT for someone awesome like me~" Gilbert grinned and laughed.

Alfred gulps a bit and his legs were a bit shaky. "Ri-right...! The...Gh-ghost type...gym leader...that uses ghost types..." The color was starting to drain from his face.

Ludwig pat his back a bit. "It's okay Alfred. I'm sure the Gym wouldn't be in some sort of haunted house or anything like that. Their is nothing to be afraid of."

Henry smiles and nods. "Yeah! It'll be fine. I'm sure the gym isn't going to be creepy. Just because the leader uses ghost types doesn't mean anything. Who is the leader anyway?"

Ludwig took out his brochure. "Her name is Mara. Like Gilbert says, she uses Ghost types and is a very strong and serious gym leader."

Gilbert cackles and grins. "Lets go! I'm going to beat her easy! I have my precious Poochy!"

"Don't take her lightly Gilbert, you might regret it later."

"Now where IS her Gym anyways?" Henry tilted his head. Totodile nodded and jumped off Henry's shoulder and did a little dance. "See? Totodile is doing his anxious dance! Lets goooo!"

Ludwig sighs. "Come on...lets go find it...it says the gym is on top of a hill somewhere nearby..."

They walked around the city. They looked at the different buildings and Alfred blinked and pointed to a tall burned up tower. "Hey Henry what's that?"

Henry blinks and looks over. "Oh! That's Brass Tower. It burned down years ago. Legend says, long ago, Lugia, one of the Legendary Pokemon in Johto, use to perch there. But the tower was struck by lightening and caught fire and once it burned down he fled to Whirl Islands. Another legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh, who lived in Bell Tower, also fled, but came back for a short time to revive three unnamed Pokemon that died in the fire. They are known as Suicune, Raikou, and Entei."

Alfred whistles. "Wow...that sure is some legend...it would be really cool to meet one of them one day..." Alfred looked up.

Henry chuckles and nods. "It's also said that Ho-Oh flies around, searching for a trainer with a heart of gold!"

"Well that sure is interesting." Ludwig rubbed his chin. "A trainer with a heart of gold...quite the interesting legend."

Gilbert sighed a bit. "As awesome and interesting as that sounds, where's the gym?! I'm hankering for a battle!"

"Gilbert you're not even going first." Henry looked at him.

Gilbert blinked a few times and shook his head. "Hey hey! That's not the point! Just...you! GAH!" He waved his arms around.

Alfred pat his back. "It's gonna be alright dude." He chuckles lightly.

Ludwig pointed toward a hill. "It's up that way, lets go."

They started walking again and went up the small hill and at the top was an old mansion, it had an ominous feel to it and dark clouds surrounded it. It looked like one of those haunted houses you'd see in the movies.

Alfred stared and soon he was as white as a ghost. His teeth chattered and his legs shook. "N-no way! I am NOT going in that haunted house!" He hid behind Ludwig.

"Hey! Come on Alfred, it's not that bad! It's a not a haunted house. This is our way to getting our FOURTH gym badge! We'll be half way there!" Henry waves his arms around.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah! Come on! The sooner we get in there the sooner we can get out!"

Alfred was now clinging to a tree, teeth chattering. "Ca-can't we just go to another gym or something...? This one is way to creepy!"

Ludwig shook his head. "That would be stupid. We're already here. Now stop being a baby and come on."

Alfred shook his head. "No way! I'm going no where NEAR that place! I'm going to be eaten by a ghost or something!"

Henry sighed and crossed his arms. "What are we gonna do?" Totodile crossed his arms as well. "You got any ideas Totodile?"

Totodile nodded and hopped off Henry's shoulder and walked up to Alfred. He took a deep breath and released a Water Gun to his face. "Toto!" He waved his arms around happily.

Alfred spit out a little water and looked less than happy. "Thanks for that...tooootally helped..." He said sarcastically.

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Well, it was a nice effort, but it didn't seem to help." He picked up his Pokemon and held him to his chest.

Gilbert grabbed Alfred by the back of the shirt and tried pulling him off. "Come! Oooonnn!" He grit his teeth but Alfred didn't budge. He fell back and grunted. "Okay so that didn't work..."

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "I have an idea." He took out a bandanna and tied it over Alfred's eyes. "Okay, lets go to the Pokemon Center and regroup. We will find another gym."

Henry and Gilbert looked confused. Ludwig winked as Alfred let go and led him towards the gym.

Henry nodded. "Oh yeah! Right! To the Pokemon Center~" He chuckles.

Gilbert grinned. "Oh yeah~ We'll be there soon enough Alfred."

Alfred relaxed a bit and nodded. "Thanks guys, you're the best." He sighs a bit. "I know this is inconvenient for you guys, but I really appreciate this."

They walked into the house and the door closed behind them. Alfred jumped slightly and took the blindfold off his eyes. The hallway was fairly dark, only candles hanging on the walls lit the way.

Alfred gulped hard and his teeth chattered."I-I ca-can't be-believe you guys tr-tricked me like this!"

Ludwig sighed. "If you want you can cling-" Alfred was clinging to him and shaking. Ludwig grunted softly. "Okay...looks like you're comfortable."

Henry and the gang started walking down the hall, the floor creaked under their feet. They glanced around the silent hall. Some furniture here and there, a few pictures on the wall. Soon they reached the end of the hall, standing in front of two double doors. Before anyone could do anything the doors opened slowly with a loud creak. Inside the dimly lit room with a few candles and a fireplace lit up, were four fairly tall arm chairs and a table set in the middle of them. Their was a bookshelf on one side of the room as well.

They all slowly walked in and looked around. They stopped when they heard the clinking of metal on metal. A teacup was set down on its small plate.

"I take it you're challengers here for a gym badge correct?" The person in the chair asked, her voice dull, and monotonic.

Henry blinked and nodded. "Yes, that's correct. My name is Henry and my partner Totodile and I, along with my friends here, are ready for a gym battle!" He grins. Totodile threw his fist up and cried out.

She stood up and turned to them. She had long, curly, thick, black hair that was put up in a ponytail, grey eyes that looked void of any sort of emotion. She wore a white button up dress shirt, a black vest, and dark grey pants. Though...she was a bit on the short side being exactly five feet, much shorter than the trainers before her.

The four blinked and looked at her. She raised a brow and looked up at them. "Is their something wrong? Also why is that boy hugging the other one...?" She pointed to Alfred.

Henry shook his head. "No no! Just...okay so I'll be going first!" He grins and nods. Totodile gave a thumbs up.

Alfred blinked a few times. "I'm uh...well your gym is a bit scary and ghost types kind of freak me out..."

She let out a small sigh and turned on her heel. "Anyway. Lets get this battle started." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a remote control. She pressed a button and the bookshelf started to turn, revealing a staircase that leads underground.

They follow her down the stairs, and soon a Noctowl flew overhead and landed on her shoulder. The four blinked a few times and looked at the staring Pokemon.

"Is that a Noctowl...?" Henry asked, a bit confused.

"Indeed it is. I found him a few years a go, injured. I couldn't leave him there so I took it upon myself to care for him until he was better and he decided to stay. He's very good company to have around." She said whilst rubbing the Pokemon's back. The Pokemon nodded and stared at the four before turning around on her shoulder and spreading his wings, flying off, back up the stairs,

Totodile tilted his head and nodded. "Toto~" He thought it was sweet.

Finally they reached the bottom and their was a nice bright battlefield. The ref was also there, ready to start judging the battle. Mara turned on her heel and looked at them with her void eyes. "Now, Henry was it? You said you were going first?"

Henry laughs and puffs out his chest, grinning big. "Oh yeah! That's right! I am going first! Prepare to face the coolness that is me!"

Mara raised a brow at his over confidence and shook her head a bit. "Right...lets go then."

Soon enough their were standing in their proper areas and the others were sitting on a bench on the sidelines.

"This shall be a three on three gym battle! A winner will be decided once one side has all three Pokemon unable to battle! Only the challenger may make substitutions! Let the Gym Battle between Gym Leader, Mara and Challenger, Henry begin!" The ref called out.

Henry ginned and took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Come on out Aerodactyl! Lets show them who's boss!"

With a flash out came Aerodactyl who let out a fierce battle cry that nearly shook the room. Henry laughs and whistles. "That's the fighting spirit I like to see!"

She rubbed her chin. "A Rock and Flying type...interesting choice." She took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Duskull. Time to battle."

With a flash out came a Pokemon with a body that was a black robe with two bones on its back. It has a mask that resembles a skull and has single eye that floats between the eye sockets.

Alfred's teeth were chattering and he was shaking in his seat. "I-I ca-can't...re-reach...my Pok-Pokedex..."

"A Duskull? I wonder..." Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. _Duskull, the Requiem Pokemon. Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn. _

Alfred shivers again. "Man that sounds creepy..."

Gilbert whistles. "You can do it Henry! Beat that Duskull!"

Henry nodded. "Alright Aerodactyl. Lets start this off with Flamethrower!" Aerodactyl opened his mouth and released a stream of fire.

"Counter with Night Shade!" Duskull fires a black beam, outlined in blue at the Flamethrower. Both attacks hit each other and they try to push the others back.

"Come on Aerodactyl! Full power!" Aerodactyl turned up the heat, pushing back the beam of dark energy hit Duskull, making him cry out and hit the ground. He got up and shook his head a bit.

"A very powerful Flamethrower I must admit...Now Duskull! Use Blizzard next!"

Henry blinks. "Uh oh..."

Ludwig raised a brow. "I didn't know Duskull could use any sort of ice type moves..." He rubbed his chin. "Good strategy I must admit..."

Duskull spread out his arms and a strong blizzard came out of his body and hits Aerodactyl. He grits his teeth and shivers a bit, landing on the ground.

"Stay strong Aerodactyl! I know you can win this!" Henry clenched his fists. Totodile stood next to Henry and waved his arms around and cried out.

When the Blizzard stopped, Aerodactyl took into the sky and flew around. "Aeerrroooo!" He cried out.

Mara looked up at the Pokemon. "Hm. I'm surprised that he took such a super effective hit and looks as if nothing happened. He is strong, I'll give him that."

"Now! Lets use Crunch! Full power!" Aerodactyl swooped down, mouth open, fangs glowing white. He snapped his sharp teeth at Duskull, making him cry out and flip around in the air.

"Duuuusk!" The Pokemon cried out, his eye swirling around in his eye sockets.

"Now! Lets finish this off! Use Iron Head!" Henry smiled and pointed forward, a look of determination in his eyes. Aerodactyl was surrounded in a white aura that made him look black and white and rammed into Duskull.

The Pokemon was thrown back and crashed into the wall of the gym and fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Duuuusk..."

"Duskull is unable to battle! The winner is Aerodatyl!" The ref called out.

"YEAH HENRY! GOOD JOB TAKING DOWN THAT GHOST!" Alfred cheered loudly and laughed.

Ludwig sweatdropped a bit. "I think he's a bit to...happy about that..."

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, I think you're right about that...but good job Henry!" Gilbert cheered.

Henry laughs and jumps up and down. "YES! We did it! I knew we could! Thanks a ton Aerodactyl! I knew you could do it!" He laughs and lowers his sunglasses over his eyes. "One down, two to go!" Totodile held up two fingers and nodded.

Aerodactyl landed on the ground and let out a fierce battle cry, spreading his wings out and panting a bit.

"You did a very good job Duskull, return." Her Pokemon was taken back into his Pokeball. "I may have underestimated you a little, but this battle has just begun. Don't get to excited."

Henry chuckles. "Oh trust me, I know. I just can't help but be a bit excited. I think you need a rest though Aerodactyl. Return!" He took out his Pokeball and Aerodactyl looked back at him as he was returned to his Pokeball. He switched Pokeballs and smiled.

Mara took out another Pokeball and threw it and Henry threw his.

They finally made it their fourth gym! As Henry goes first, he managed to defeat her first Pokemon, but will he be able to beat her next one? Also, what Pokemon is he about to use next? Tune in next time to find out!


	53. Chapter 53: Fourth Gym Fight (Henry)

**Heeey everyone! It's time for a new chapter! So I hope you all enjoy it! I do enjoy these gym battles! Though can be tedious type because I have to do it for four people xD But I know you all all enjoy them I hope. So go on and enjoy! Also if any of you wish to draw fanart of this fanfic, by all means do it! XD I think it'll be AWESOME! Just let me know and like send me a link or something if you were to post it xD I would love to see it!  
**

Our heroes finally made it to Ecruteak City and were in the middle of their gym battle. Henry was up first and he managed to beat Mara's first Pokemon, Duskull, with Aerodactyl. He switched out Aerodactyl for another Pokemon and Mara sent out her next Pokemon! Lets see who they chose.

With a flash out came Krokorok. "Kroko~!"

With a flash out came a dark gray, doll-like Pokémon. It has three short spikes on its head and a long zigzagging ribbon trailing off the back of its head. A zipper acts as its mouth, and it has purplish-pink eyes with slit pupils. Its long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, while its legs are short and stubby. It has a yellow, brush-like tail.

"A Banette huh? Well I guess that's cool..." Gilbert rubbed his chin in thought.

Alfred's teeth were chattering. "Th-the Ma-Marionette Po-Pokemon?! Oh come on!" With a flash Charmander came out and looked up at Alfred with his head tilted to the side, a bit worried about his friend.

Krokorok flexed and snapped his jaw. "Krokorok~!"

Henry laughs and sets his hands on his hips. "Alright Krokorok! Lets do this! I know we can win this!" He laughs and poses, and both Totodile and Krokorok copy the same pose.

Mara sweatdropped a bit. This trainer sure was a strange one...and it showed in his Pokemon.

"You think Henry has a chance with Krokorok?" Gilbert tilted his head and crossed his arms.

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "I believe he does...Krokorok is part dark and ghost type moves don't have that much affect on him, so he does have a chance."

"Now use Crunch!" Krokorok lunged forward, teeth glowing white as he opened his mouth.

"Dodge then use Icy Wind!" Mara called out with her calm and cool composure.

Banette jumped up, then jumped on and off Krokorok's head, using him like a launching board. He landed behind him. "Banette~!" He cried out. He spreads his arms and releases a strong wind with sparkling blue snow.

Henry blinks a few times. "I didn't know it could learn Icy Wind!"

Krokorok was surprised as well and cried out as he was hit with the attack. He shivered and hugged himself, trying to stay warm. "Kro-Kroko!"

"Come on Krokorok! Use Shadow Ball! Come on!" Krokorok slowly opened his mouth and formed a shadowy ball of energy before releasing it and hitting Banette dead on, making him cry out.

Henry jumped up and laughed. "YEAH! That's the spirit!"

"It's far from over Henry. Try not to get to over excited. Banette, Will-O-Wisp! Now!" Out of the smoke cloud balls of blue flames came out at Krokorok and hit him, making him grit his teeth a bit.

"Oh no! If I'm right Will-O-Wisp causes a burn!" Henry waves his arms around and so does Totodile.

Mara nodded and crosses her arms. "Indeed, you are correct. Your Pokemon is now burned."

Krokorok grit his teeth as he started to glow red. "Kro-krok..."

"Hang tight Krokorok! I know you can make it through this! Use Dig!" Krokorok dug into the ground.

Mara scanned the area, looking over the battleground with a calculating eye. "Banette, behind you! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Wait what?! How could she know that! He didn't even come up yet!" Gilbert stood up in disbelief.

Ludwig crossed his arms and rubbed his chin. "She is very skilled, I will say that..."

"Banette!" The Pokemon formed a black ball of energy between his hands as he spins around. Krokorok came up just a second later and was struck by the attack, making him cry out and fall back, sliding against the ground.

Henry grit his teeth. "Come on...I'm not going to win like this..."

Krokorok sat up but stopped when he started to glow red, being hurt by his burn. He panted as he stood up.

"Krokorok! Use Stone Edge! I know you can win this!" Krokorok nodded and let out a cry, soon sharp grey rocks were orbiting around him. He released them at Banette.

"Use Psychic to turn them back around!" Banette is outlined in a light blue aura then raised his hands. The sharp grey rocks were outlined in the same energy then stopped. They turned around and struck Krokorok.

"Kroook!" He cried out and hit the ground with swirly eyes. "Kroooko..."

"Krokorok is unable to battle! The winner is Banette!" The red called out.

"That is a really strong Pokemon she has there..." Gilbert sighed a bit.

Alfred was shaking a bit. "Ye-yeah...str-strong..."

Banette was currently juggling a few Will-O-Wisp fire balls and laughing.

Mara held her hands behind her back, her stoic expression not changing one bit. "Send out your next Pokemon."

Henry groans and had to think. "I am! I am! Just...trying to think who I should send out next..."

Mara raised a brow. "Did you not think about this before hand? No strategy laid out? Are you an idiot? Or were you just not prepared?"

Henry crossed his arms. "Hey! Of course I was prepared! Sure I may not be the type to think about strategy and type advantages and junk, but I believe everyone of my Pokemon is strong and can beat any opponent if they want to! So just you watch!" He grins. "You're about to be beat by an idiot! Aerodactyl come back out buddy!" He laughs and throws his Pokeball.

With a flash out came Aerodactyl. "AEERRRROOOO!" He let out a mighty cry.

"I admit sir Henry, you are one of the most determined trainers I've ever met, but a battle is much more than confidence! So lets see what you've got! Banette, prepare yourself!"

Banette grins and nods, getting in his battle stance.

"Wait why him? He's probably still tired from his first battle." Gilbert tilted his head.

"I've learned there's always a method to Henry's madness. best to just sit back and watch what he has up his sleeve." Ludwig smiled a bit. He had confidence Henry could win this.

Gilbert looked at him and sniffled. "Awh you have such confidence in your friend! You're growing up West!" He hugs his brother around the neck making him yell slightly and groan.

"GO Henry!" Alfred whistles and cheers for him. "Beat that ghost!"

"Go Aerodactyl! Flamethrower now!" His Pokemon opened his mouth, releasing a stream of fire at Banette.

"Get out of the way! Then use Icy Wing!" Banette jumped out of the way of the flames and spread out his arms, releasing a strong wind with glowing blue snow.

"Get out of the way! Rock Slide! Lets go!" Aerodactyl flew up and spread his wings, white rings of energy appeared in the sky and soon big grey boulders started to fall from them.

The gym leader clenched her jaw. "Banette! Get out of the way!" She called out.

Banette looked up and managed to dodge a few but was struck down by one and cried out. "Baaaa!" He shakily sat up as the boulders disappeared.

Henry laughs. "Didn't see that one coming huh? Now Aerodactyl! Time to finish this off! Iron Head! Full Power!" Henry's eyes narrowed a determined look in them.

Aerodactyl shared the same look as he was surrounded in a white aura that made him look black and white. He dive bombed straight for Banette, top speed. He slammed into him as hard as he could, causing a crater and dirt to fill the air.

Everyone coughed and waited for it to clear. Once the air cleared, Aerodactyl was standing in front of Henry. Banette was in the ground with swirly eyes.

"Banette is unable to battle! The winner is Aerodactyl!" The ref called out.

Alfred jumped up and cheered. "YEAH! GO HENRY! WAY TO GO! WOOOO!" He laughs and jumps up and down.

"Alfred, you realize he still has one more to go right?" Gilbert looked at him, sweatdropping and chuckling lightly.

Henry laughs and gave a thumbs up. "That's my Aerodactyl! He's lean, mean, and powerful~" He winks. "He didn't listen to me at first, but I gained his trust! Love ya buddy! You're two for two today! Think you can hang in for one more battle?"

Aerodactyl spread his wings, as if he had to ask, then took off into the air, ready for the next opponent.

"Banette, return. You were strong out there, thank you. Don't get to confident. Your Aerodactyl is strong, I will give you that, but he has been in two battles, meaning he has lost of energy as well as taken on a lot of damage. Now. Time to face my last Pokemon. Gengar! It's your turn!" She tossed her Pokeball into the air.

With a flash out came a dark purple Pokémon with a roundish body. It has red eyes and a wide mouth that is curled into a sinister grin. Multiple spikes cover its back, and it has large pointed ears. Its arms and legs are short with three digits on both its hands and feet. It also has a stubby tail.

Alfred rubbed his chin. "A Gengar huh? Oh man thank goodness, it's part poison." He laughs and takes a breath of fresh air.

"It's amazing how being part something else really calms him down when around Ghost types." Gilbert scratched his head.

Ludwig sighs a bit. "Well at least he isn't shaking and acting all scared."

Henry took out his Pokedex. "A Gengar, huh?" _Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar is the final evolved form of Gastly. It can absorb any surrounding heat, leaving a sudden chill. _

Gilbert shivered a bit. "I thought it got a bit colder in here..."

"Alright! We can take him! Last Pokemon! Lets go Aerodactyl! Flamethrower! Lets go!" Aerodactyl opened his mouth and released a stream of fire.

"Shadow Ball! Now!" Gengar formed a black ball of energy between his hands and fired it at the fire, causing it to go out in all directions. Aerodactyl was hit and fell back, hitting the ground.

He sat up and panted a bit before getting up. "Aerrr..."

"Come on! Use Crunch!" Aerodactyl opened his mouth, fangs glowing white. He flew at the opposing Pokemon.

"Ice Punch!" Gengar pulls back his fist that glows light blue and then a light blue energy swirls around it. Once Aerodactyl came close, he jumped up and punched him on the head, causing ice to form and freeze over his entire head.

Aerodactyl came down on the ground and slid a bit. He lifted up his head and shook it around.

Henry shakes his head. "Oh no! Come on Aerodactyl! Break out of it!" He waved his arms around and so did Totodile.

Aerodactyl slammed his head on the ground, breaking out of the ice. He shook his head.

"Gengar, use Hypnosis!" Gengar's eyes glow red and Aerodactyl is outlined in red. He soon starts to feel drowsy and falls asleep, falling to the ground.

"Wait! No! Aerodactyl get up! Come on!" He waved his arms around. "Wake up! Now! Come on!"

"This isn't good...if Aerodactyl doesn't wake up soon he's gonna be in serious trouble..." Alfred rubbed his head. "If I'm correct this gym leader has a plan..."

Gilbert looked at him a bit confused. "Huh?"

"Just watch. I think I know her next move." Alfred crossed his arms.

"Now Gengar! Lets finish this with Dream Eater!"

The four trainers all gasp as they hear that attack. "Oh no..." Henry lifted up his sunglasses. "Get up! Aerodactyl! WAKE UP!"

"Gengar!" The Pokemon released a shadow like version of himself at the sleeping Pokemon. The shadow goes right through Aerodactyl, causing him to jump awake. Then he fell over with swirly eyes.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! The winner is Gengar!" The ref called out.

Henry rubbed his head. "Thanks Aerodatyl...you were great out there. Return!" He returned his Pokemon. He looked down at Totodile who lifted down his sunglasses and waved his arms around. Henry chuckles and nodded. "You wanna go, huh? Well then, alright! You're up Totodile!"

"Toto!" He gave Henry his sunglasses before going out and looking determined.

"A Totodile...interesting choice...Gengar! Use Shadow Ball!" Gengar formed a ball of energy between his hands before firing it.

"Alright Totodile! Counter that with Aqua Jet!" Totodile was surrounded in water and launched himself at like a jet at the Shadow Ball, breaking through it and ramming into Gengar. The Pokemon cried out and was thrown back, sliding against the ground. Totodile landed on the ground and jumped up and down, waving his arms around.

"That's right Totodile! Show him who's boss!" Henry laughs and adjusts the sunglasses back over his eyes.

"Don't to overly excited. This battle has just begun." Mara narrowed her eyes a bit.

Henry chuckles and grins. "Oh I know! We're just getting started! Last Pokemon for each of us, we're not holding back! Lets go Totodile! FULL POWER CRUNCH! GO!"

Totodile and nodded and he lunged at Gengar, mouth open, teeth glowing.

"Counter with Energy Ball! Now!" Gengar formed a light green ball of energy between his hands and fires it at Totodile hitting him dead on.

Totodile cried out and landed on the ground, wincing slightly. "Toto...totodile!" He jumped up and shook his head. He ran forward and opened his mouth, teeth glowing and biting down on Gengar's arm, hard.

"Geng!" The Pokemon cried out, taking a step back.

Mara was a bit surprised and blinked a few times. "What? He went through with the attack after being hit by a super effective one?"

Henry laughs. "Oh yeah! He's stubborn! Just like me! Good job Totodile! Now Water Gun!" Totodile let go of his arm and released a spiraling stream of water in Gengar's face, making him slide back a bit.

"Tototototo!" He pointed and laughed at the Pokemon.

Gengar shook his head and frowned. He didn't look all to pleased with being laughed at like that.

Henry chuckles and crosses his arms. "Like you said, this battle is far from over."

With tensions running high between both Pokemon and trainers, they battle for Henry's fourth Gym Badge was just getting intense! With both sides down to their last Pokemon, it was anyone's game! Who will win? Will Henry get his Fourth Gym Badge? Find out next time to see!


	54. Chapter 54: Fourth Gym Fight (Ludwig)

**New chapter time! It's that gm battle tiiiime! Also guys! you know, tomorrow is this stories Birthday! :D On Thurseday December 10th, it'll be a year old! I wanna thank everyone for this! qwq This story wouldn't be the same without all you reading and reviewing! So thank you all!**

Henry's down to his last Pokemon, as well as the Ghost-type gym leader, Mara. Her Gengar versus his Totodile. He was prepared to win and so was Totodile!

"Go Henry!" Alfred cheered and whistled.

"Don't get to distracted Henry! Make sure to think wisely on which moves to use!" Ludwig called out to him.

Gilbert was standing and waving his arms around. "You can do it! Kesesese~!"

Henry took a deep breath. "Right! Aqua Jet! Lets go!"

"Toto!" He was surrounded in water and launched himself like a rocket at Gengar.

"Now move! Then use Hypnosis!" Gengar jumped up into the air and out of the way of the attack. Then when Totodile landed, Gengar's eyes glowed red. Totodile blinked as he was outlined in red and suddenly became sleepy. His eyes started to close and he fell asleep.

"Totodile! No! Oh man this isn't good!" Henry waves his arms around.

"Now Gengar! Use Dream Eater!" Mara called out.

"Geeeengar!" Gengar sent a shadow like version at himself towards Totodile. It passes right throw Totodile, making him flinch and shake a bit, but he still was asleep.

"TOTODILE! Come on! Wake up!" He waves his arms around. "Get up! Before it's to late!" Henry called out to his sleeping Pokemon.

"Toto...toto..." He was breathing lightly, not showing any signs of waking up soon.

"It's a shame really. You were really quite the interesting trainer. But it's time to end this. Gengar! Use Energy Ball!"

"Gen gen gen~" He laughs as he forms a light green ball of energy between his hands.

Henry was a bit panicked. What could he do?! Totodile wasn't going to wake up! But he needed to try SOMETHING! But what could he do?! He grit his teeth. "Come on...what could..." He snapped his head up, eyes wide. "That's it! TOTODILE! Come on! You're way to cool to be sleeping on the job! We're in the middle of a battle! If you don't wake up you're so getting you cool license revoked! Meaning you don't get your sunglasses back!"

Mara raised a confused brow. "What are you trying to do? And what is a cool license...?" She shakes her head. "Whatever you're doing isn't going to work. It's to late."

Gengar released the ball of energy at Totodile.

Henry smiled and crossed his arms. "Just you watch."

Totodile's eyes snapped open and he rolled out of the way, just barely missing it. "Toto!" He puffed out his chest.

"That's it! Now no more sleeping! Lets finish this!" Henry grinned. Totodile nodded and looked determined.

"Well...you actually managed to wake him up." She rubbed her chin. "I am quite impressed...maybe you're not as stupid as I thought."

Henry chuckles lightly. "Well...I feel a little special." He nodded. "Now Totodile! Crunch! Go!"

Totodile lunched forward, his mouth open, teeth glowing.

"Energy Ball! Now!" Gengar released a light green ball of energy at Totodile, hitting him straight on and making him cry out and roll on the ground.

He panted and slowly stood up. "To-toto...dile..."

"We can win this Totodile! We just need one last, hard, powerful, attack!"

Totodile looked back at Henry and nodded. He took a deep breath and was outlined in a blue aura. "Totodile!"

Henry blinks and chuckles, before laughing and jumping up. "YES! Torrent! His special ability! Now! Lets finish this with one last attack! Use Aqua Jet!"

Totodile was surrounded by mass amounts of water. He launched himself like a rocket at Gengar.

"Counter! Now! With Energy Ball!" Mara knew this wasn't good and she needed to do something and fast.

Gengar took a half step back before launching a light green ball of energy at Totodile. It hit him and explode.

Out of the smoke, Totodile came out, looking unfazed. He rammed into Gengar, sending him flying back to the wall and crashing into it. Totodile landed on the ground and panted.

Gengar jumped off the wall and landed on his feet. He grinned and took a step forward. "Geng~"

"Oh come on! That should have worked!" Gilbert huffed.

"Wait dude! Look!" Alfred set his hand on his shoulder and pointed at Gengar.

"Geng...ar..." He took a half a step forward before passing out on the floor with swirly eyes.

"Gengar is unable to battle! The winner is Totodile! Victory goes to the challenger, Henry!"

Totodile's aura disappears and he sits down and sighs. "Toto..." He blinked and was a bit surprised when Henry picked him up. He smiled down at him since he was holding him up.

"You did it! I'm so proud of you Totodile! Thanks a whole bunch! I knew I could count on you! You were amazing out there!" He smiles at him and hugs him to his chest.

Totodile waves his arms around happily and smiles. "Toto!" Henry then sets his Pokemon's sunglasses on the top of his head. Totodile adjusted them a bit and sighs happily. "Toto..."

Mara walked up to them and cleared her throat. "Henry, now that you've beaten me. I present to you..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the badge. "The Fog Badge. Evidence you've bested me in battle. You may be a bit of a moron, but you're an excellent trainer."

Henry smiles and takes the badge and holds it up. "I got myself! A FOG BADGE!" He grins, Totodile throws up a peace sign and cries out happily.

She looked toward the other three. "Now, which one of you three is next up?"

Ludwig stood up. "That would be me ma'am. I shall be the next challenger."

She nodded. "That sounds very good then."

~Time Skip~

Ludwig was up next and he was feeling just a bit nervous. Mara was a formidable Gym Leader for sure. But as long as he believes in his Pokemon he should be able to beat her.

"The gym battle between Gym Leader Mara and the challenger Ludwig shall begin! This is a three on three battle! Only the challenger is able to make substitutions! Lets the battle begin!" The ref called out.

Mara took out a Pokeball. "Lets start. Duskull! I choose you!" She threw her Pokeball.

Ludwig nodded and took out a Pokeball. "Alright Archen! Lets go!" He threw his Pokeball.

With a flash both Pokemon were released and ready to go.

Alfred started to shake again and gulped a bit. "G-go Lu-Ludwig!"

"Archen huh? I was thinking he was going to start out with Houndoom." Henry scratched his head.

"I think he's saving him for when she brings out that Gengar." Gilbert crossed his arms.

Henry nods slowly. "Riiiight right...you do have a point there...you can do it Ludwig!" Henry called out and smiled, supporting his friend.

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Alright Archen! Lets go! Start off with Ancient Power!"

Archen nodded and spread his wings, outlined in a white aura, forming a white ball of silver energy in front of him. He fires it at Duskull.

"Dodge! Then use Shadow Ball!" Duskull quickly avoided the attack and formed a ball of black energy between his hands. He shot it at Archen.

Archen cried out as he was hit, sliding against the ground a bit, but okay over all. "Arch~" He waved his arms around happily.

Mara raised a brow. "He seems...high spirited..."

Ludwig rubs the back of his neck. "Ja, I know...he's a pretty happy Pokemon. Now is not the time for dancing! Use Dragon Breath!" Archen opens his mouth and releases a green and yellow beam of energy from his mouth at Duskull, hitting him.

"Duuuusk!" He hits the ground and slides back a bit. He shakes his head and floats back up.

"A strong attack, but not enough to take down my Duskull. Now! Blizzard!" Duskull spread out his arms, releasing a strong blizzard from his body.

Ludwig grits his teeth a bit. "I forgot about that move...this isn't good...stay strong Archen!"

Archen shivered when he was hit by the cold wind and snow. He slowly started to freeze and panicked a bit, trying to get away, but soon was frozen solid.

"Uh ohhh...this isn't good...That's a super effective move...how's Archen gonna handle this...?" Henry wondered, holding Totodile a little tighter. Totodile grunted softly and looked up at him. Henry chuckles and loosens his grip a bit. "Sorry about that."

"Duskull! Use Charge Beam!" An orb of electricity forms between Duskull's hands. Then he fires a beam of yellow electricity from the orb at the frozen Archen, breaking him out of his ice prison but also shocking him.

"Arrrrrrr!" He cried out and fell over on the ground with swirly eyes. "Arrrchen..."

"Archen is unable to battle! The winner is Duskull!" The ref called out.

Ludwig sighed a bit and nodded. "You were strong out there Archen. Thank you. You will get them next time." He rubbed his chin in thought as he tried to decide his next Pokemon. Then he got an idea. "Ah, I believe I've got it." He took out a Pokeball and threw it.

With a flash out came Granbull who growled and let out a fierce battle cry. "GRAAAAAAAN!"

Duskull flinched a bit. "Du-Duskull..."

Mara rubbed her chin and nodded. "A Granbull...an interesting choice indeed and by the looks of it, with the ability of Intimidate. Lets see how strong this new Pokemon of yours is. Duskull! Shadow Ball!" Duskull formed a ball of black energy between his hands before firing it at Granbull.

"Intimidate...?" Henry tilted his head a bit. "What's that ability?"

"We-well...Po-Pokemon with that ability...l-lowers the opposing Pokemon's attack st-stat when se-sent out..." Alfred answered, teeth chattering.

"Oh...thanks Alfred...you gonna be okay...?" He raised a brow.

"He'll be fine." Gilbert waved his hand. "He's been like this since we started. Once she sends out Gengar he'll calm down because it's part poison."

Henry nodded and chuckled. "Well...alright! If you say so."

"Counter with Water Pulse! Now!" Granbull nodded and formed a blue ball of energy between both her hands and fired it at the Shadow Ball. When both attacks collided it caused an explosion. "Fire Punch! LETS GO!"

"Graaaaaanbull!" Granbull ran up to Duskull through the smoke. She jumped up, her fist being surrounded in red orange flames, and punched Duskull, making him cry out and hit the ground sliding back.

"That's the spirit! We can win this!" Ludwig nodded, a determined look in his eyes.

Duskull slowly floated up and shook his head, his one eye moving back and forth between both eye sockets. "Duskull!"

Mara nodded. "You are very strong, I will give you that. Your Granbull is also a strong one as well. Duskull! Charge Beam!" Duskull formed a ball of electric energy between his hands and fired a beam of yellow electricity from the orb at Granbull.

"Thunder Punch!" Ludwig called out.

Grandbull held out one of her fists that sparks of yellow electricity surround then turn into a ball of electrical energy. The charge beam hits the fist, pushing her back a little, but standing her ground.

"Whoa! He's using Thunder Punch to draw in the electricity from charge beam! That's super cool! You go Ludwig!" Henry laughs and jumps up and down.

Mara was surprised and blinked a bit. "Well...that was a very interesting way to counter an attack like that."

Ludwig nodded. "You've only seen half of my plan. Now! Thunder Punch with all you've got!"

"GRAAAAN!" Granbull cried out and ran toward Duskull, punching him with her powered up Thunder Punch, giving him a shocking surprise.

Duskull fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Dus..."

"Duskull is unable to battle! The winner is Granbull!" The ref called.

Alfred cheered as he jumped up. "YES LUDBRO! YOU DID IT!" He laughs and jumps up and down.

"Was he like this when I was battling...?" Henry asked a slight head tilt as he looked at his friend, a little worried.

Gilbert sighed and rubbed his head. "Ohhhh yeah...the whole time..."

"Return!" She returned her Duskull and nodded. "You're a very strong trainer. Just like your friend." She nodded. "Lets go Banette!" She throws her Pokeball.

Ludwig nodded. "Thank you very much ma'am. Lets keep this up Granbull!"

With a flash Banette was released and he smirked. "Banette~"

"Lets start this off with a Thunder Punch!" Granbull's fist was surrounded with a ball of yellow electricity and she ran up to Banette.

"Dodge! Then use Feint Attack!" Banette jumped up and out the way as Granbull swung and missed.

Bannette landed not to far away from Granbull and ran up to her. When he got close he disappeared and appeared behind her, kicking her in the back, making her grit her teeth and fall forward.

Ludwig furrowed his brows. "Feint Attack...an interesting move...it never misses...Granbull! Get up!"

"Gr-granbull..." She slowly stood up and snorted, shaking her head.

"That's right! Now lets use Crunch!" She growled and turned around, mouth open and teeth glowing white. She snapped her jaw at Banette, making him cry out and wince.

"That's right! Now use Fire Punch!" Granbull growled as her fist was surrounded in red and orange flames.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Banette formed a light purple orb surrounded in black in front of his mouth. He fired a beam of purple circles at Granbull, hitting her straight on.

"Graaaan!" She cried out and was pushed back. Her feet slid against the ground and she growled before shaking her head. She lunged forward, fist ignited. She slammed her flaming fist in Banette's face, sending him flying back and hitting the wall.

Mara knew Banette was almost done for...she one more trick up her sleeve in case. "Banette, are you still able to battle?" Banette jumped off the wall and shook his head before waving his arms around and laughing. "That's what I thought." She chuckled softly.

"That's one tough Banette." Henry rubbed the back of his neck. "But if anyone can do it, it's Ludwig!" Totodile nodded and waved his arms around.

"Now Banette! Use Thunder!" Banette points one of his arms at Granbull and releases a yellow electric blast.

"Thunder Punch! Quick!" Before Granbull could pull off the move she was struck by the lightning causing her to cry out and pant, falling down on one knee. Ludwig grit his teeth a bit. He wasn't sure how much longer she could go one. One last attack...one last strong attack. "Thunder Punch! One last time! Give it all you've got!"

"Granbull!" yellow sparks of electricity surround her fist before it being surrounded in a ball of yellow electrical energy.

"Destiny Bond! Now!" Banette grinned and cackled before being surrounded in a purple aura.

Alfred blinks. "Wait...did she just...Destiny Bond...? Uh oh..."

Granbull punched Banette with all her energy electrocuting him. He stumbled around as Granbull took a few steps back and he fell over with swirly eyes.

Ludwig let out a sigh of relief. "Good job Granbull!" Before celebrating could occur, two swirly purple lights come out of Banette's eyes and hit Granbull. She was outlined in a purple aura then passes out as well.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This is a tie!" The ref called.

Ludwig was surprised and shocked. He blinked a few times as he watched Granbull faint.

"Wait WHAT?!" Gilbert stood up. "What just happened?!"

"Destiny Bond!" Alfred stood up. "Destiny Bond is a special ghost type move that knocks out the opposing Pokemon that knocked it out!"

Mara nodded. "You are indeed correct. I had Banette use it just before he was hit."

Ludwig rubbed his head. "Well...that is a very effective move I must say...now we are both down to one Pokemon." He nodded and took out his Pokeball.

Mara nodded and took out her Pokeball. "You are correct. Now. Gengar! It's your turn!" She threw her Pokeball.

"Houndoom! I choose you!" He threw his Pokeball.

With both Pokeballs thrown, both Pokemon were released and ready to battle.

Gengar laughed and stuck his tongue out at Houndoom. Houndoom blinked a few times and growled, crouching down low to the ground.

Both trainers eager to win. Both Pokemon just as eager. It was one against one again. Their last Pokemon. Who will win? Was Ludwig and his Houndoom strong enough to beat the Gym Leader and her Pokemon? Tune in next week to find out!


	55. Chapter 55: Fourth Gym Fight (Gilbert)

**Heeey everyone! Yes this chapter is gonna be a bit on the long side, but I'm sure you all don't mind, right? Now lets go! **

Ludwig took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright Houndoom! I'm counting on you! We can win this if we work together! Are you ready!"

Houndoom howled, his tail lashing side to side. He growled and dug his paws into the ground. "Doooom..." He growled softly.

"No time for jokes Gengar. This is serious. Get ready for a tough battle ahead." Mara crossed her arms.

"Gengengengengen~!" He laughs and crosses his arms. "Gengar!" He throws up his arms and laughs.

"Flamethrower! Lets go!" Houndoom opens his mouth and releases a stream of fire.

"Counter with Dark Pulse!" Gengar released a beam of purple circles from his purple orb of energy.

The attacks collided and pushed against each other before causing an explosion. Both Pokemon were undeterred after the smoke cleared.

Ludwig nodded. "Now! Smokescreen!" Houndoom opened his mouth, letting out a thick black cloud of smoke.

Gengar coughed and looked around. "Geng?" He blinked a few times.

"Shadow Ball!" Houndoom jumped up behind him, opening his mouth and firing a black ball of energy at Gengar's back, making him cry out and stumble forward.

"Gengar! Use Night Shade!" Gengar's eyes glowed before firing a black beam of energy from his eyes at Houndoom.

Houndoom's eyes went wide as he was hit and knocked out of the sky. he fell back but landed on his head. He growled as he stood up and shook his head. "Doooom..." He growled.

"That's right Houndoom! Now! Dark Pulse!" Houndoom formed a purple ball of energy in his mouth when he opened it and fired a beam of purple circles at him.

"Counter with your own Dark Pulse!" Gengar did the same thing and both beams collided.

"Wow...those are some strong attacks." Henry stated.

Gilbert stood up and whistled. "You can do it! I believe in you West! Go go go!" He waved his arms around and laughed.

Alfred whistled and nodded. "You go Ludwig!" He laughs and cheers.

Both attacks pushed against each other, trying to overpower one another. Both were strong and not giving in.

"Houndoom! Shadow Ball!"

"Gengar! Shadow Ball!"

Both launched a black ball of energy at each other. Both collided and caused a small explosion and a cloud of smoke to fill the battle area. Both Pokemon were not giving in and neither were their trainers.

"Houndoom latch on to him now!" Houndoom jumped out of the smoke, and bit down on Gengar's arm and growled.

Gengar's eyes went wide and he looked at Houndoom. "Geng?!"

"Swing him up! Now!" Houndoom spun around and flung Gengar up into the air. "Dark Pulse!" Houndoom formed a purple ball of energy in his mouth and fired a purple beam of circles.

"Geeengar!" He cried out as he was hit and was knocked out of the air and into the ground, landing on his back.

"A good strategy I must admit. Your Houndoom is very strong." Mara complimented. "Now Gengar! Shadow Ball!"

Gengar jumped up and threw a black ball of energy at Houndoom.

"Hound!" He cried out as he was hit, a cloud of smoke surrounding him. He was lying on the ground and stood up shakily, panting.

"Thank you. Your Gengar is very strong as well." Ludwig nodded. "Now! Flamethrower! Once more!" Houndoom released a stream of fire from his mouth at Gengar.

"Dark Pulse!" Gengar released a beam of purple circles at the flames. The attacks pushed against each other.

"Go Houndoom! You can do it!" Henry waved his arms around and laughs. "Beat that Pokemon!"

"Toto! Totodile!" Totodile cheered and waved his arms around and whistled.

"GO WEST! AND HOUNDOOM!" Gilbert whistled and laughed.

"YOU CAN DO IT! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" Alfred cheered as well.

"Come on Houndoom! I know you can do it!" Ludwig called out to his Pokemon.

Houndoom turned up the power and pushed back the Dark Pulse, hitting Gengar. The Pokemon grit his teeth as he was enveloped in flames. He panted and fell on a knee. He glowed red and flinched as he was burned.

"Good job!" Ludwig nodded. He was hoping for that burn condition to come into play.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball! Just because you're burned doesn't mean you still can't fight!" Gengar laughed and formed a ball of black energy between his hands and fired it at Houndoom.

"Counter with your own Shadow Ball!" Houndoom opened his mouth and released a black ball of energy. The two collided and caused an explosion.

"They're so evenly matched, I don't know who's gonna win..." Henry rubs his head.

Gilbert was bouncing in his seat a bit. "I know he can beat her! He just needs the right opening..."

Ludwig grit his teeth a bit. "I need a good attack...one small opening...to deliver a good blow..."

"Gengengengengengeng~" He laughs and flinches as he glows red, taking damage from his burn.

Ludwig's eyes went wide. "That's it...Houndoom! Shadow Ball! Now!" Houndoom opened his mouth and released a black ball of energy, hitting him dead on.

Gengar cried out and was thrown back and slid against the ground. "Gengaaaar!" He closed his eyes and panted.

"Come on Gengar! We still have a fighting chance! Shadow Ball!" Gengar threw a black and purple orb of energy.

Houndoom jumped in the air and out of the way. "Now! Flamethrower! GO!" Houndoom released a stream of fire from his mouth. The trainers eyes were focused and determined, his heart beating hard in his chest.

"Dodge! Then use Dark Pulse!" Mara looked just as determined. She hadn't felt this determined in a long time, but also she seemed to be having fun. Her heart beating hard in her chest.

Gengar jumped to the side and fired a beam of purple circles from an orb of energy he formed between his hands.

Houndoom's eyes went wide when he fell and hit the ground. "Dooom." He stood up and shook his head, growling, head low.

Gengar panted and flinched as he glowed red, being damaged by his burn. This was Ludwig's chance again. "Now! Dark Pulse!"

"Houndoom!" He cried out as he opened his mouth and formed a purple ball of energy and fired a beam of purple circles at the opposing Pokemon.

Gengar was hit and thrown back. He hit the ground and rolled a bit before slowly starting to stand. "Geeeeng..." He pants and shakes his head.

"Attacking when Gengar is taking damage from his burn. A smart move. Are you still able to battle Gengar?"

Gengar laughed and gave a thumbs up. "Gengengengengeng~"

Ludwig took a deep breath. "We need one final strong attack...we should end this. Houndoom! Shadow Ball! NOW!" Houndoom opened his mouth, forming a black ball of energy.

"You use Shadow Ball as well Gengar!" Gengar started to form his own black ball of energy between his hands.

Both Pokemon released their Shadow Ball attack. They passed each other and hit both Pokemon, creating explosions and causing a cloud of smoke to form on both ends.

Both coughed and watched as the smoke disappeared. Both Pokemon were still standing and panting. Houndoom growled and flinched as he almost fell over, but caught himself. Gengar laughed and suddenly fell over with swirly eyes.

"Gengar is unable to battle! The winner is Houndoom! Victory goes to the challenger, Ludwig!" The ref decared.

Ludwig blinked and sighed in relief. He fell on his knees and panted softly. He was really worried for awhile there. Houndoom ran up to him and tackled him back and started to lick his face. He laughs and rubs his head. "Thank you Houndoom! You were amazing out there! I couldn't have done this without you!"

"Houndoom! Doom!" He cried out happily and rubbed his head against him.

Mara returned her Gengar and walked up to Ludwig. He lightly nudged Houndoom off him and stood up, clearing his throat.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a fog badge. "Because you have beaten me in a fair battle, I reward you with this Fog Badge. As proof of your victory in my gym." She nodded, smiling a bit at him. "You are an exceptional trainer."

Ludwig nodded and smiled a bit. "Thank you very much." He carefully took the badge and held it up. "I've received my fog badge!" Houndoom jumped up and howled.

Gilbert grinned and cackled. "Now it's my time to shine! Bring it on Mara! Prepare to face the awesome!" Gilbert cackled and grins.

Mara raised a brow and looked over at Gilbert. "So you're my next opponent...this should be interesting." She could already tell he was one of those over confident loud types...she was going to get a headache.

~Time Skip brought to you by Pokemon food!~

"This is a three on three match! Each trainer shall use three Pokemon each! Only the challenger may make substitutions! Whichever side has all three Pokemon unable to battle will be declared the loser! Let the battle begin!"

Gilbert cackled and grinned, taking out a Pokeball. "Are you ready to feel the awesomeness of my Pokemon?"

She sighed a bit, taking out a Pokeball. "Don't get to overly confident. You'll get an even bigger head."

He snorted and waved his hand. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. Now! Lets get this battle started! Poochy! I choose you!" He threw his Pokeball.

"Duskull! It's time to come out and battle!" He threw her Pokeball up.

With a flash, both Pokemon were released and ready to battle. Poochy growled and crouched down. Duskull floated around, his eye floating through both sockets.

"Alright Poochy! Lets start this off with a Shadow Ball!" He grinned and cackled.

Poochy opened her mouth and fired a ball of black energy at her. "Might!"

"Use Double Team to dodge!" Duskull glows white then creates multiple copies of himself that move and surround Poochy.

Gilbert grins and crosses his arms. "That cheap trick won't work! Use Shadow Ball on all of them!" Poochy fired a Shadow Ball at all the copies but the ones surrounding her were all gone.

"Now Duskull! Charge Beam!" An orb of yellow electricity forms in front of his mouth and he fires a beam of yellow electricity from above Poochy, giving her quite the shock.

"No! Poochy!" He called out. Poochy shook her head a bit and growled. "That's right! Lets show her what we're made of! Crunch!"

"Might!" She cried out and growled, crouching down. She lunged at Duskull, teeth glowing white, mouth open.

"Feint Attack!" Duskull waved his arms around as he vanished.

Poochy missed and landed on the ground, looking around, confused. She cried out as Duskull appeared to the right of her and rammed into her. She rolled and grit her teeth before standing up. "Might!"

"Wow...she used Feint Attack as a defensive AND offensive move...she sure is talented." Henry scratched his head.

Alfred was shaking yet again, but not as violently as usual. "Ri-right...ta-talented..."

"I wouldn't say it's talent, rather than intelligence...she knew Feint Attack has the target disappear then reappear for an attack. It was a very smart move." He crossed his arms and nodded.

Henry nodded and rubbed his chin. "She is really smart...and strong...YOU CAN DO THIS GILBERT! JUST STAY STRONG AND THINK!" Henry called out.

"Toto! Totodiiiile!" He cheered and waved his arms around and jumped up and down.

Gilbert rubbed his chin. He snapped his fingers. "Okay! I got it! Use Double Team!" Mightyena glowed white and creates multiple copies of herself. "Now run around that Duskull and use Shadow Ball!" He grinned.

Alfred blinked. "H-he's u-using the sa-same strategy...h-he used o-on me du-during our ba-battle!" He blinks a few times.

Henry chuckles and grins. "See? Our Gilbert can be pretty smart too!"

Mightyena and her copies opened her mouth and started to release Shadow Balls at Duskull. He was taking serious damage from the super effective attack, not knowing which Shadow Balls were real and which were fake.

Mara raised a brow and rubbed her chin. "Smart idea...using a barrage of attacks to hit the opponent..."

Duskull fell to the ground with a swirly eye. "Duuusk..."

"Duskull is unable to battle! The winner is Poochy!" The ref declared.

"You go Gilbert! Look at that! You did it buddy!" Henry whistled and chuckles, waving his arms around.

Gilbert cackled and grinned, puffing out his chest a bit. "See? Look at that? I knew using Poochy was the smartest idea~ Kesesese~" He grins and crosses his arms.

She rubbed her chin. "Duskull return! Thank you, now I know just how to handle him." She nodded.

Gilbert blinks and shakes his head. "Don't know what you're talking about, but I'm going to win this with my precious Poochy!"

Poochy wagged her tail and looked back at Gilbert. "Might!" She barked happily at him

Mara sighed and rubbed her temples. "You're giving one a headache you know...you're much to overly confident..." She took out her second Pokeball. "Now! Lets go Banette! I choose you!" She threw her Pokeball.

"Alright Poochy! We can win this! Keep those spirits up!" Gilbert throws up his fists and laughs.

Poochy growled and crouched down. "Might!"

Mara shook her head and sighed. "Honestly...your over confidence is going to be the end of you. Banette! Use Feint Attack!"

Banette grins and lunges forward, then disappears. He came up next to Poochy and slammed into her, making her cry out and slide against the ground.

"Shadow Ball!" Poochy opened her mouth and fired a black and purple ball of energy at the opposing Pokemon.

"Feint Attack once more!" Banette disappeared, making the Shadow Ball miss. He reappeared in front of Poochy and slammed into her, causing her to cry out and fall on her back.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "That Feint Attack move is getting really annoying...Poochy! Can you stand?!" Gilbert called out to his Pokemon.

Poochy shakily stood up and shook out her fur and growled. "Might! Might!" She was still raring to go!

"That's the spirit! Kesesese~" He smirks a bit. He had a plan, he knew what he was going to do now!

"Lets finish this! Feint Attack, one last time!" Bannette charged at Poochy before disappearing.

"Now pay close attention! The moment he shows up, use Crunch!" Gilbert was confident Poochy would be fast enough. Poochy nodded and growled softly, paying close attention, her ears twitching a bit.

Just as Banette appeared to the right of Poochy she opened her mouth, teeth glowing, and chomped down on Banette, latching on to his arm.

"Ba?!" He looked a bit surprised. Mara was just as surprised. She didn't think Poochy was fast enough to react and bite Banette like that.

"Kesesesesese~! That's it girl! Now! Fling him up! Then use Shadow Ball!" Poochy spun around and flung Banette into the air and opened her mouth, releasing a ball of shadowy energy.

Banette's eyes went wide and cried out when he was hit. He fell towards the ground. Mara rubbed her chin and nodded. "Right...right...good strategy...Banette! Up! Now!"

"Ba!" He opened his eyes and lifted up, landing on the ground with his feet. "Baaaanette~!"

Gilbert blinked and jumped back a bit. "Huh?! I thought...okay! We can win this Poochy! I know we can! Hang tough!"

"I thought he'd be done for..." Henry scratched his head.

"She isn't the gym leader for nothing you know." Ludwig nodded, rubbing his chin.

"Now Poochy! Use Dig!" Poochy growled and dug into the ground.

Mara raised a brow. "Now what is he planning...stay vigilant Banette! She will come up anytime and anywhere!"

Gilbert crossed his arms and cackles softly. "Just you watch! Poochy! Now! Shadow Ball!" Poochy came up from the ground behind Banette, a black and purple ball of energy formed in her mouth.

"BANETTE WATCH OUT!" She yelled to her Pokemon, but it was to late. He was hit and thrown back a few feet before landing on the ground. He slowly sat up. "Good job! Now! Will-O-Wisp!"

Banette jumped up and grinned, raising his arms, blue balls of fire surrounded him and then launched at Poochy. She cried out when she was hit and shook her head. She growled then flinched as she glowed red, taking damage from the burn.

"Oh no! Poochy's burned! What's Gilbert gonna do?!" Henry waved his arms around.

Ludwig forced Henry to sit down. "Calm down! You're yelling and arm flailing aren't going to help him!"

Henry blinks and pouted, crossing his arms. "Fiinnnee..." Totodile pat his arm.

"Totodiiiile." He gave him a thumbs up.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "Oh dang...I forgot he knew that move! Hang tight Poochy! It'll be okay! Use Dig! Come on!"

Poochy looked back at him and nodded before jumping up and digging into the ground, leaving a hole.

"Not this time. Banette, use Hyper Beam into the hole! Now!" Banette grinned as he formed an orange ball of energy in front of his mouth. He jumped up and over the hole, firing an orange beam into the hole.

Poochy cried out as she was pushed out from under the ground by the attack. She fell to the ground and shakily stood up. She panted a few times and whimpered as she was glowing red, taking damage from the burn.

She fell over with swirly eyes. "Miiiiiight..."

"Mightyena is unable to battle! The winner is Banette!" The ref called.

Gilbert blinked a few times and shook his head. "Poochy!" He gripped his hair a bit. He didn't think Poochy would lose! He didn't have a back up plan! He bit his nails a bit and groaned softly, rubbing his head. What was he going to do?! Who should he use next?

Henry blinked a few times. "Hey! Gilbert! Calm down! You can do this! You're awesome remember?! Just calm down and think!"

Gilbert blinked and looked at Henry. He returned Poochy and nodded. "Right...calm down...think think..."

"You still have two more Pokemon! You're good dude! You can do it! We're here with you!" Alfred calls to his friend to try and help him out.

"We believe in you bruder!" Ludwig tried to help out his brother.

Gilbert sniffled at his friends affection and wiped a tear from his eye and grinned. "You're right! Thanks guys! Kesesese~" He grins and his eyes beamed with confidence once more. He took off a Pokeball from his belt. "Alright! I'm back!"

Mara raised a brow. "You all seem so close...it's sweet. But now lets continue this battle. Choose your next Pokemon!"

"You got it~" He cackled and winked at her. "Alright! I know I can trust you to help me win this! Rhydon! I choose you!" He threw his Pokeball and Rhydon was released. His horn started to spin like a drill and he snorted.

"Oh yeah! Rhydon! One of his strongest Pokemon! Go Gilbert!" Henry laughs and waves his arms around.

Totodile copied him and did the same, though he had some pom poms that he waved around.

She rubbed her chin and nodded slowly. "I see...a Rhydon...very strong defense...and can be very powerful...Banette! Use Icy Wind!"

"Banette!" He nodded and spread his arms, releasing a strong wind and sparkling blue snow from his body.

Rhydon closed his eyes and snorted, taking the hit, though he didn't look to fazed. Gilbert laughs and sets his hands on his hips. "That puny attack can't hurt my Rhydon! Now! Lets show them what we're made of! Iron Tail! Lets go!"

Rhydon's tail started to glow a metallic grey and he swung it at Banette. Banette jumped up and out of the way, cackling at Rhydon. Rhydon's eyes narrowed as he brought his tail up and swung it at Banette, hitting him straight on and causing him to crash into the wall. He fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Banette is unable to battle! The winner is Rhydon!" The ref called out.

Alfred cheered the loudest and smiled. "YOU DID IT! GOOD JOB GILBERT WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" He waved his arms around and laughed.

Gilbert puffed out his chest and Rhydon let out a fierce battle cry, his horn spinning like a drill as he stomped his foot. "I knew you'd come through for me! I made the best choice!" He grinned, rubbing his knuckles against his chest.

"Banette, return!" Mara returned her Pokemon and nodded before taking out her last Pokeball. "Now it's your turn! Gengar! I choose you!" She threw her Pokeball and with a flash Gengar was released and had a big grin on his face.

"Alright Rhydon, this is her last Pokemon, we beat him, and we win! So give it your all!" His Pokemon nodded and scratched his foot against the ground. "Lets start off with Stone Edge!"

"Rhyyyy!" He spread his arms and soon glowing sharp grey rocks were orbiting around him. He cried out and they were fired at Gengar.

Gengar jumped up and out of the way, laughing as he did so. "Gengengengengen!"

"Now Gengar! Use Ice Punch!" Gengar clenches one of his fists and brings it back. It then is surrounded in a light blue icy glow. He charges at Rhydon from the air, his fist forward.

"Dodge that with Dig!" Rhydon spins around like a drill and digs into the ground, causing Gengar to miss and look down the hole.

"Stay vigilant! Don't let your guard down! He will come up any minute!" She called out to her Pokemon, defense up, ready for where the attack will becoming from.

Gengar looked around and jumped back from the hole.

Henry looked around as well as Totodile and they scratched the top of their heads. "Know where he's gonna come up buddy?" Totodile looked up at him and shrugged.

Gilbert was laughing a bit as he watched the Pokemon and his trainer try to figure out where Rhydon was going to appear. "NOW Iron Tail!"

Rhydon came out of the ground right in front of Gengagar and swung his metallic grey tail at the opponent. Gengar cried out and slid against the ground, coming to a stop. He shook his head.

"That is a very strong Iron Tail. But it's not going to be enough! Confuse Ray! Gengar grins as he forms six golden orbs that then are launched at Rhydon. They stick to the Pokemon and he tries to shake them off. Soon they envelope him and flash brightly.

"No! Rhydon! Snap out of it!" Rhydon blinks and cried out runs around aimlessly. He crashes into one of the walls and stumbled back shaking his head, horn spinning like a drill and he runs toward Gengar.

"Ice Punch!" Gengar's fist started to get a light blue icy glow. He waits until Rhydon was close before slamming his fist into him, sending him on his back and sliding on the ground.

"RHYYY!" He thrashed around on the ground.

Gilbert took out his Pokeball. He didn't have a choice! Not with him being confused! He tended to go wild whenever he was confused and was uncontrollable. "RHYDON RETURN!" His Pokemon was taken back into his Pokeball and he sighed. "Dang it...come on..."

Henry pouted and crossed his arms. "Awh man...that Confuse Ray really messed Rhydon up..." Totodile nodded and crossed his arms.

Ludwig sighed a bit. "Even when he was just a Rhyhorn, he tended to freak out and charge all over the place. He wouldn't listen to Gilbert at all...sure Pokemon get confused, but his Pokemon tended to overreact..."

Alfred nodded. "Man that must be tough..." He scratched his cheek. "Wait, then who is he gonna use next?"

"I don't know, but I hope he has a Plan C." Henry chuckled a bit and was starting to get a bit worried.

Gilbert cackled and grinned. "Alright, minor set back! But I got the perfect substitute!" He took off a Pokeball from his belt and threw it. "Alright! Tyrunt! Lets go!"

"WHAT!?" The three yelled at the same time and stood up, all surprised and wondering why he chose Tyrunt!

"But he doesn't have much battle experience!" Henry waves his arms around.

"He should be using Drilbur!" Alfred gripped his hair and groans a little bit. "But...he has to have a strategy, right?"

Ludwig groaned a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "We-well...ja! He has to...I'm sure he does."

Gilbert grinned as Tyrunt looked around and turned around. "Alright Tyrunt! This is your first Gym Battle! But I know you can beat this Gengar! I thought this would be good experience for you! I figured I would give you a shot! Kesesese~!"

"OOHHH!" The three all fell back and hit the ground, groaning.

Henry sighs. "Well...this could be great experience for Tyrunt..."

"Still...he doesn't even have a strategy...that kinda sucks...I hope he knows what he's doing..." Alfred laughs breathlessly.

Ludwig just groans, knowing he shouldn't have expected his brother to have had any strategy planned...

"Okay Tyrunt! Start off with Crunch! GO!" Tyrunt nodded and looked at Gengar before running toward him, mouth open, teeth glowing.

Mara rubbed her chin. "A Tyrunt...how interesting. Dodge! Then use Ice Punch!"

Gengar jumped out of the way, landing behind Tyrunt and grinned as his fist was glowing an icy blue.

"Crunch one more time!" Gilbert grins and rubs his hands together.

"Tyyyyrunt!" He lunged forward, mouth open and bite down hard on his fist, stopping the attack.

"Geng?!" His eyes went wide and blinked as his fist was caught in the mouth of the Pokemon.

"What the? Did he actually stop the attack by biting his fist?" She was quite impressed really. That was a very creative way to counter a move.

Gilbert cackled and jumped up, hitting his heels together. "That's the way to do it Tyrunt! Now use Dragon Tail!" Tyrunt let go and his tail started to glow a light blue. He spun around, hitting him with his tail.

Gengar cried out as he was thrown back and did a flip before landing on his feet. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Gengar!"

Gilbert grinned and cackled. "That's the spirit Tyrunt!"

Tyrunt smiled and jumped up happily. "Tyrunt! Ty!"

"Night Shade Gengar." Mara called out. Gengar shot out a black beam of energy from his eyes at Tyrunt.

"Now Tyrunt! Use your head! Kesesese~!" Gilbert set his hands on his hips, grinning big.

Tyrunt jumped up and held his head down and ran toward Gengar, hitting the beam head first. He was pushed back but took one step forward at a time.

Henry blinks a few times and rubs his eyes. "Whoa! Is he stopping the attack with his own head?!"

"Toto!" Totodile waved his arms around and nodded.

"He sure is one hard headed Pokemon." Alfred laughs and crosses his arms, nodding.

Gilbert cackled and grinned. "Now Tyrunt! Use Earthquake." Tyrunt lifted up one of his feet and slammed it down on the ground causing shockwaves and the ground to shake and quake.

Gengar blinked and stopped his attack as he flinched, taking damage from the attack.

Mara narrowed her eyes a bit. "I see...Gengar hold tough! Get your footing!" Gengar stumbled a bit as the ground stopped shaking and he was a bit dazed.

"Now Tyrunt! Use Crunch! Now!" He grins and crosses his arms. Tyrunt ran up to Gengar, mouth open and teeth glowing. He snapped his jaw, making Gengar cry out and fall back on the ground.

Henry stood up and laughs. "You did it Gilbert! Wooo! I knew you could!"

"Check again dude. It's not over just yet." Alfred pointed to Gengar who shakily stood up and shook his head.

Henry blinks and sits back down. "Awh man, I thought he had it this time..."

"Confuse Ray Gengar!" Gengar formed six glowing balls that shoot towards Tyrunt and latch on to him. They shine brightly before disappearing, making Tyrunt confused.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "Not this attack again...Tyrunt! Use Crunch! Come on!" Tyrunt looked around and his mouth opened, teeth glowing white. He lunged forward, no where NEAR Gengar and landed on the ground sliding a bit.

"Noooo! I hate Confuse Ray!" He slapped his forehead. This wasn't good...not one little bit.

"Finish him off Gengar! Ice Punc!" Gengar's fist was surrounded in a light blue icy glow. He lunged at the confused Tyrunt and slammed his fist against him, making him cry out and land on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle! The winner is Gengar!" The ref called out.

"Wow...taken down by a super effective move..." Henry crossed his arms and sighed. Totodile did the same as he sat next to him.

"To think that move is more than just super effective...It's super extra effective! Both rock AND dragon types are weak against ice..." Alfred added in.

Gilbert returned Tyrunt. "Thanks a lot Tyrunt, you were great out there. Kesese~" He grinned and took a deep breath.

"You're down to your last Pokemon." Mara said to Gilbert. "Are you sure you can win this?" She raised a brow.

Gilbert gripped Rhydon's Pokeball. "Of course! I just had a minor set back! Alright Rhydon! Come on! Lets finish this!"

With a flash Rhydon was sent back out, over his confused condition. His horn started to spin like a drill and he snorted, scratching his foot against the ground.

With Rhydon now over his confused condition, his last and final Pokemon is up against Mara's strongest. Does he have what it takes to beat her? Or will he end up losing thanks to Gengar's Confuse Ray? Stay tuned next time to see how this plays out!


	56. Chapter 56: Fourth Gym Fight (Alfred)

**Hey everyone! We are winding down to the last chapter for this gym! After this one their is one more and they will continue their journey! Don't forget to review and such! Until next time everyone!**

"Alright Rhydon! It's just me and you! Poochy and Tyrunt are both out, but I know you can win this!" Gilbert grinned and put his trust in his Pokemon. Rhydon could feel it and nodded, letting out a fierce battle cry.

"Gengar! Ice Punch! Now!" Gengar lunged forward, fist surrounded in an icy blue glow.

"Counter with Hammer Arm!" Rhydon's arm started to glow white and it collided with Gengar's Ice Punch.

The two attacks sparked a bit and they pushed back, sliding against the ground. Gengar cackled and grinned at the Pokemon. Rhydon snorted and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now Gengar! Use Stone Edge!" Rhydon had glowing sharp grey stones orbiting around his body and launched them at Gengar.

"Use Sludge Bomb to counter! NOW!" Gengar opened his mouth and released many balls of brown sludge at the sharp rocks, making them explode upon contact.

"Man I hope Gilbert is gonna be okay..." Henry bit his thumb gently.

"Don't worry dude! Gilbert is really tough and stubborn! So are his Pokemon. They're not going to give up easily!" Alfred smiles and pat Henry on the back

Henry blinks and chuckles. "You're totally right dude! I don't know what I was thinking." He scratched his head and smiled.

"Alright Rhydon! Use Dig!" Rhydon spun around rapidly and dug into the ground.

Mara rubbed her chin in deep thought then came up with an idea. "Gengar! Go into the hole."

"Geeeengar~!" He happily jumped into the hole.

"Wait what?! He went into the hole?!" He gripped his hair and shook his head. "Alright! That's fine! No biggie!"

"Ice Punch." Mara said, holding her hands behind her back.

Rhydon was sent out from under the ground by a powerful icy punch. He landed on his back and grit his teeth, sitting up shakily.

"Come on Rhydon! Get up! It's okay! I know we can win this! Iron Tail! Now!" Rhydon snorted and his tail started to glow a metallic grey and he ran at Gengar and swung it at him.

Gengar jumped over the tail and stuck his tongue out. "Gengengengengengen!" He laughed at him. Rhydon narrowed his eyes and soon had sharp grey rocks orbiting around him.

"Rhyyyy!" He fired them at Gengar, hitting him dead on and making him cry out.

Gilbert grinned and crossed his arms. "Now don't get him mad! He can be a bit testy you know~"

Mara had a look of slight amusement in her grey eyes. "As is his nature. But don't count us out just yet."

Both Gengar and Rhydon were panting. But were determined to win, to give it their all!

"Gengar!"

"Rhydon!"

"Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Use Stone Edge!"

Both Pokemon released their respective attacks and balls of brown sludge collided with sharp rock, causing many small explosions and a cloud of smoke to build in the middle of them. Both sludge and stone passed each other and hit the other Pokemon. They both cried out when hit.

It was hard to tell what happened. The smoke soon started to disappear and both Pokemon were still standing, panting, but standing. It was only a matter of time before one would fall.

"Come on Rhydon! I know you can handle this! Stay up! You're a rock!" Gilbert smiled at his Pokemon and knew he'd win. Rhydon was always a stubborn one and so was he!

Rhydon snorted a bit and panted, but stayed up. Gengar cackled at him and stood tall. "Gengengengengen~!" He took one step forward and his cackle got softer before passing out on the ground with swirly eyes. "Gen..."

"Gengar is unable to battle! The winner is Rhydon! Victory goes to the challenger, Gilbert!" The ref called out.

Gilbert blinked a few times, panting softly and some beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He chuckles a bit and throws his arms up ."KESESE~! RHYDON! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" He ran up to his Pokemon and threw his arms around his neck, grinning up at him.

Rhydon blinked and glanced down at him before smiling and letting out a battle cry. His horn started to spin like a drill and he threw his arms up.

Alfred and Henry laughed and hugged each other, jumping up and down. "He did it! He did it!" They cheered and laughed.

Ludwig let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and leaned back in his seat. "That...was a close one...I was worried for a minute..."

Totodile jumped up and down, doing a little happy dance.

Mara returned her Gengar and walked up to Gilbert. "You were very good out there Gilbert. Even under such pressure you proved yourself. Though, you're still a bit full of yourself and I think you should work on that, you still won and that should be rewarded." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a fog badge.

Gilbert let go of his Pokemon and grinned at her. "I get that a lot you know. But what can I say? I can't help but be awesome! But...thank you ma'am...I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon." He nodded and carefully took his gym badge and held it up. "I GOT MYSELF A FOG BADGE!"

She turned to Alfred. "Now...it seems you are the last one. Are you ready?" She asked with a raised brow. "I hope your crippling fear of ghosts doesn't affect the way you battle." She did notice how Alfred turned into a bit of a scaredy cat when one of her full ghost type Pokemon were used.

Alfred blinks a few times and lets go of Henry then stands up. "I uh...of course not! As the hero, I'm not going to let some silly ghost types keep me down!" He grins.

She hums. "We shall see about that."

~Time Skip~

It was Alfred's turn and he took a deep breath. "Okay...remember, this is a battle...you can handle this..." He adjusted his shirt and nodded slowly. "Right...lets go! Lets do this!" He looked forward, determined as ever!

Mara took out her first Pokeball. "Are you ready?"

Alfred nodded. "You know it!" He grinned and laughed.

"Let the battle commence between the Gym Leader Mara and the Challenger, Alfred!" The ref called out.

"Alright! Charmander! I choose you!" He threw his Pokeball.

"Duskull! Lets go!" Mara threw her Pokeball.

Both Pokemon were released and ready to battle.

"Alright Charmander! Lets go! Lets start off with Flamethrower!" Charmander opened his mouth and released a stream of fire from i.

"Dodge! Then use Shadow Ball!" Duskull levitated up in the air, avoiding the flames. He formed a black and purple ball of energy between his arms and fired it at Charmander.

"Dodge! Then use Flame Charge!" Charmander jumped back, just barely missing the attack. He stomped his feet on the ground, kicking up dirt. He then launched himself forward, surrounded in red flames. Duskull cried out when he was hit and hit the ground. He shook his head and floated back up in the air, his one eye moving back and forth between the two eye sockets.

"That's right Charmander! Keep up that good work!" Alfred grins and laughs.

"You would have never guessed he was afraid of that very same Duskull not to long ago..." Henry chuckles a bit and smiles.

"Ja you got that right buddy. It's pretty awesome if you ask me...not as awesome as me, but still awesome in its own way."

Ludwig nodded. "I think it's pretty amazing. He just focuses his mind on the battle and ignoring his fear."

"Night Shade! Now Duskull!" Duskull fires a black beam of energy from his eye sockets, hitting Charmander, making him cry out and slide against the ground.

"Alright Charmander! It's okay! Use Flamethrower again! Give it all you got!" Charmander released a stream of fire from his mouth at Duksull.

"Counter with Blizzard!" Duskull releases a harsh blizzard from his body as he spreads out his arms.

The two attacks collide, but even though Charmander had the advantage, Duskull's Blizzard was to strong and pushed back the Flamethrower, hitting Charmander and making him grit his teeth and hold one of his arms in front of his eyes. His feet started to slide against the ground.

"Man...Charmander doesn't look so good...that ice attack is really doing a number on him." Henry looked a bit worried for his friend's Pokemon.

"Duskull is a strong Pokemon, so his Blizzard is an indication of that. Even Charmander is going to take some damage from that attack because of its power." Ludwig added in.

Alfred grit his teeth a bit. "Charmander! Stay tough little guy! Don't let a little cold keep you down!" Charmander was shivering, but nodded slowly. "Use Flame Charge!"

"Char!" He started to stomp his feet and was surrounded in orange flames. He launched himself straight at Duskull.

"Duskull! Double Team! Now!" Duskull glows white and creates many copies of himself.

Charmander went right through a copy and landed on the ground. The copies surrounded the Lizard Pokemon. "Char?! Charmander!" He looked a bit worried.

"Now Duskull! Use Blizzard!" All the Duskull's spread their arms and let loose a strong Blizzard, causing Charmander to shiver again. Ice soon started to form around him.

"Oh no! Charmander! Come on! Break out of there! Flamethrower!" Alfred had to think of a way to get him out of there! This wasn't looking good at all for his Charmander!

Charmander couldn't do anything. He was to cold and more than half of his body was covered in a block of ice. Soon enough his head was covered and the only free body part was his tail.

"Charmander! No! Charmander you gotta try and break out! come on!" Alfred didn't think Charmander was strong enough to break out. But he could at least get him to try, right?

"Duskull! Use Shadow Ball!" Duskull's copy's disappeared and was now in front of Charmander. He formed a black and purple ball of energy between his arms and fired it at Charmander. Charmander was hit and cried out, being broken out of the ice and thrown back. He hit the ground and slid back a bit.

"No! Charmander!" Alfred's eyes were wide as he looked at his Pokemon lying on the ground. "Can you get up?"

Charmander shakily stood up. "Cha-Charmander..." He grit his teeth as he stood up. He panted, but he wasn't going to go down just yet.

"That's right buddy! Come on! We can do this! Now time for Another Flamethrower!" Charmander opened his mouth and released a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Dodge! Then use Shadow Ball once again!" Duskull floated around the flames and formed a black and purple ball of energy between his arms. He fired it at Charmander, hitting him dead on. He flew back and hit the ground with swirly eyes.

"Chaaaar..."

"Charmander is unable to battle! The winner is Duskull!" The ref called out.

"Man...it seems Duskull was just to much for poor Charmander..." Henry rubbed his head.

Totodile looked down and nodded. "Toto...totodiiiile..." It was sad to see his friend lose.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he has a back up plan!" Gilbert crossed his arms and smiles.

Alfred groaned a little and rubbed his head. "Oh man...hey, thanks Charmander! You did a good job out there." He took out his Pokeball and returned him. He switched switched Pokeballs and brought out another one. "Alright...I think it's time to show 'em what we're made of! Druddigon! I choose you!" He threw his Pokeball.

With a flash, Druddigon was released and he let out a fierce battle cry. "DRUUUUUDIGON!" He grinned.

Mara crossed her arms. "A Druddigon...quite the interesting choice. But I hope you didn't forget about Duskull's Blizzard attack. Now! Duskull!"

Duskull spread his arms. "Duuuus...kuuuull!" He released a blizzard from his body.

"No way! I was actually counting on it!" He grins as Druddigon took the hit, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Wait! He's not planning what I think he is, is he?!" Gilbert stood up, gripping his hair.

"Huh?! What's happening Gilbert?!" Henry looked at him surprised at his sudden outburst.

"You remember one of Druddigon's moves, right?! Where he takes damage to do more damage?!" He gripped Henry's shirt and shook him a bit

Ludwig's eyes suddenly went wide at the realization. "Mein gott, you're right! He can't be that dumb, right?!"

Henry blinks a few times and rubs his chin and his eyes went wide. "Oh no! Alfred stop! NO!"

When the attack stopped, Druddigon panted a bit but wasn't going to give up. "Alright! Druddigon, use Revenge!"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" All three of them yelled at Alfred who flinched and looked over at his friends.

Druddigon started to be surrounded in an orange aura and releases a burst of orange energy that went right through Duskull.

Alfred blinked and looked confused as well as Druddigon. "Wait! Why didn't...it...work. OH CRAP I FORGOT FIGHTING TYPE MOVES HAVE NO AFFECT ON GHOST TYPES!" He gripped his hair and whined.

Mara blinked and stared at him, sweatdropping as she stared with that expressionless face of hers. "...you're an idiot aren't you?"

Alfred was now on his hands and knees, groaning. "Oh man...I totally messed up...crud...I'm sorry Druddigon..."

Druddigon looked at him and walked over patting his back. "Drud...Druddigon..." He understood and wasn't upset with him.

Henry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...at least he knows now...still, to think he forgot..."

Gilbert sighed heavily and hung his head down. "He's such an idiot..."

"He's not the only idiot...but yes he is..." Ludwig sighed heavily and shook his head.

Alfred jumped up. "Okay! So a slight miscalculation! Druddigon! You ready?" Druddigon nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Right! Lets make up for our mistake! Night Slash! Lets go!"

"Drud!" Both of Druddigon's sharp claws started to glow dark purple. He jumped at Duskull and slashed at him with both claws, making him cry out and fall back with swirly eyes.

"Duskull is unable to battle! The winner is Druddigon!" The ref called.

Alfred laughs and jumps up and down. "YES! GOOD JOB DRUDDIGON! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" He grins.

Druddigon cried out happily and waved his arms around. "Drud! Druddigon!"

"Duskull return." She returned her Pokemon. "Your Druddigon does show a lot of power, but lets see if it's enough. Banette, lets go!" She throws her Pokeball and with a flash, out came Banette, grinning and juggling blue fireballs.

"Banette~!" He stopped and they disappeared.

"Druuuud..." Druddigon narrowed his eyes.

"Alright...lets do this!" Alfred nodded, fire in his eyes, and enthusiasm in his veins. He was ready to get this started. "Let's start out with Night Slash!"

Druddigon's claws started to glow a dark purple. He lunged at Banette, getting ready to strike.

"Feint Attack!" Banette disappeared, causing Druddigon's attack to miss.

He blinked and looked around, scratching his head.

"She's using that same tactic she used on my Poochy...I really hate that move!" Gilbert growled and waved his arms around.

"This isn't good...with that attack he can come out of no where!" Henry started to bite his nails.

Banette appeared behind Druddigon and rammed into him, making him stumbled forward, but also caused Banette to flinch and stumble back.

Alfred grins and crosses his arms. "HA! This is what I was hoping for!" He sets his hands on his hips. "Rough Skin!"

"Rough skin?" Henry tilted his head a bit.

"Kesesese~! Rough skin~!" Gilbert smirked and understood why Alfred wasn't so nervous about the attack.

Ludwig nodded in understanding as well. "Rough Skin."

Mara rubbed her chin. "I see...Rough Skin...an ability that some Pokemon have that deals damage to the opposing Pokemon if hit with a physical attack."

"Ooooohhhhh! Now I get it! Rooooough Skin." He laughs and claps his hands. "Good job Alfred! I knew you could do it buddy!" He grins and crosses his arms. Totodile nodded and crossed his arms as well.

"See? I had a plan! I figured that Banette would try using that Feint Attack trick! So that's why Druddigon was my next choice! Now Dragon Tail lets go!"

Druddigon looked back at Banette and smirked. His tail started to glow a light blue and he swung it at him, knocking him back and sliding against the ground on his back.

Banette jumped up and shook his head. He narrowed his eyes at Druddigon and grinned. "Baaa~"

"Alright Banette, we will now have to rely on long range attacks. Lets start with Shadow Ball!" Banette formed a black and purple ball of energy between his hands and fired it at Druddigon.

Druddigon cried out as he was struck by the ball of energy and stumbled back. He shook his head. "Alright! Night Slash! Lets go!" Druddigon's claws started to glow a dark purple and he lunged at Banette.

"Counter with Dark Pulse!" Banette formed a black ball of energy in front of his mouth and shot out a beam of purple circles straight at Druddigon, knocking him back off his feet and into the ground.

"Come on Druddigon! We can't lose this! Lets go!" Druddigon shakily stood up and shook his head. "Right! Dragon Tail!" Druddigon's tail started to glow a light blue and he ran up and swung it at Banette.

Banette cried out and flipped in the air before landing on his feet and laughed. "Lets try an Icy Wind!" Banette spreads out his arms and lets out sparkling blue snow at Druddigon.

"Get out of the way! Now!" Druddigon jumped out of the way of the super effective move. "Now use Night Slash!" Drudigon's claws started to glow dark purple and he lunged at Banette, slashing him with his claws, making him cry out and stumble back. "Now Follow up with Crunch!" Druddigon opened his mouth, his fang like protrusions started to glow white.

"Shadow Ball!" Banette formed a black and purple ball of energy between his hands and fired it straight at Druddigon's face causing him to cry out and stumble back, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Awh man! That's not fair! Druddigon! You okay buddy?" Alfred knew that must have hurt a lot. Druddigon let out a battle cry. He was mad now. "Alright! Night Slash! Again and again! Lets go!"

"Dodge each one! Go! Then use Shadow Ball when an opening is present!" Banette laughed and nodded.

Druddigon's claws started to glow a dark purple He started to slash at Banette and said Pokemon dodges each attempt to make contact. He forms a ball of black and purple energy between his hands and fired it at the dragon-type Pokemon, making him flinch, but he kept up his barrage of attacks.

This won't on for awhile, Druddigon trying to hit Banette, Banette dodging each one and shooting a Shadow Ball straight at him causing series damage thanks to their close range.

"How long do you think they can keep this up? Druddigon is the only one taking damage and he looks ready to pass out...this doesn't look good..." Henry wasn't sure if Alfred could win this round.

"I'm uh...sure Alfred has some sort of plan!" Gilbert cackled a bit nervously.

Druddigon had stopped and panted as he glared at Banette who had stopped as well and was panting. He then started to form a black and purple ball of energy between his hands.

Alfred saw his chance! "DRAGON TAIL!" As Banette was forming his Shadow Ball, Druddigon's tail started to glow a light blue and he swung it at Banette just as he fired his black and purple ball of energy. Both attacks hit their mark. Druddigon was sent falling back and Banette was sent flying through the air and crashing into the wall and fell to the ground.

Both Pokemon were still for a good three or four seconds before they both stood up shakily and panted heavily. The tension was thick in the air. They just stood there and panted. Before anyone could do anything they both fell over with swirly eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The ref called.

Alfred took out his Pokeball. "Thanks a ton Druddigon! You were amazing out there!" He grins and returns him to his Pokeball and set it on his belt. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Now who should I use next..."

Mara returned Banette. "Thank you Banette. You fought hard and deserve a nice long rest." She nodded and took out her last Pokeball.

Alfred blinked and perked up. He knew just who to use! He took out his last Pokeball as well and smiles. "Alright! Lets show her what we've got! GO!" He threw his Pokeball at the same time as Mara.

With both trainer and gym leader down to their final Pokemon, it was all or nothing! With Mara going to use her Gengar, what was Alfred's choice going to be? Was it going to be enough to beat Mara? Well tune in next time to see what!


	57. Chapter 57: The Rising Tides

**Heeeellllllooooo everyone! It's time for the new chapter! And I think you'll be very surprised on this ending~ Heheh~**

"Alright...her final Pokemon and my final Pokemon..." Alfred takes a deep breath. "I know you can win this...Alright Pupitar! I choose you!" When he threw his Pokeball, Pupitar came out with a flash of light.

"Puuupitar!" He cried out ans was ready for battle.

Mara threw her Pokeball and Gengar was released and he grinned and spun around. "Geng~"

"You can do it Alfred! Woo! go!" Henry cheered and laughed, clapping his hands.

"Alright Pupitar! Lets start off with Dark Pulse! Go!" Pupitar formed a black ball of energy in front of him and then released a purple beam of circles.

"Dodge! Then Ice Punch!" Gengar jumped up and out of the way. His fist was then surrounded in an icy blue glow and went to punch Pupitar.

"Now! Iron Defense!" Alfred grins. Pupitar was outlined in blue and shined for a moment. He hit was hit by the punch and slid back, but the damage dealt was less than it would have been. "Yes! That's the spirit!"

"I should have expected that from him...it was a good move..." She rubbed her chin. "Now lets use Hypnosis!"

"Crud! I was afraid she was gonna use that! I can't do anything!" Alfred waved his arms around.

"Genggengengengeng~" His eyes started to glow red and Pupitar was outlined in a red aura. He started to get sleepy and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"Pupitar! No!" He groaned and bit his nails. He couldn't do anything but hope he woke up soon.

"Now Gengar! Use Nightmare!" Gengar waves his arms back and forth, a dark energy coming out of him and surrounding Pupitar, giving him nightmares.

"You gotta wake him up!" Gilbert stood up. "Before it's to late! Come on Alfred!"

Alfred knew he had to get him to wake up, but he wasn't sure HOW! "PUPITAR! COME ON! WAKE UP!"

Pupitar was shaking a bit, still asleep, but the nightmares were slowly chipping away at his health.

"Now Gengar! Use Energy Ball!" Gengar cackled and formed a green ball of energy between his hands and fired it at Pupitar hitting him dead on and sending him back and hitting the ground.

"Pu-pupitaaar..." He slowly started to open his eyes and blink, jumping back up. "Pupitar!"

"YES! That's it! Thank goodness you woke up...okay! Now! Use Stone Edge!" Sharp grey rocks started to orbit around her body then fired at Gengar.

"Gen!" He cried out as he was by the sharp rocks and stumbled back. "Gengar~" He grinned.

"Use Energy Ball once more!" Gengar formed a green ball of energy between his hands.

"Counter with your Dark Pulse!" Pupitar formed a black ball of energy in front of him and fired a purple beam of circles.

Gengar fired his green ball of energy and both attacks collided, creating a cloud of smoke after exploding upon contact.

"Pupitar! Use this chance! Now! Dark Pulse!" Alfred coughed a bit, waving away some of the smoke from his face.

Gengar looked around and his eyes went wide as he saw a beam of purple circles coming straight at him. "Gengar! Get out of the way!" Mara commanded, but it was to late. Gengar was hit and thrown back, hitting the ground. He shakily sat back up and shook his head. "Right. Now use Hypnosis!"

Gengar's eyes started to glow red and Pupitar was outlined in a red aura and started to get sleepy.

"You have to fight it Pupitar! Stay awake! Quick! Iron Defense! NOW!" He clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes a bit. If he could do that, then maybe they would have a chance!

Pupitar was outlined in blue and shined for a moment before falling asleep. Alfred let out a sigh of relief and held his chest.

"You guys think that Iron Defense is going to help him out...?" Henry scratches his head. "I mean...if she has Gengar use Nightmare, then I think he's done for, right?"

Gilbert sets his hands on his knees. "To be honest, I have no idea...but hopefully it'll be enough...stay strong Pupitar!"

"Now Gengar! Ice Punch!" Gengar's fist was then surrounded in an icy blue glow and he lunged at the sleep Pupitar and hit him dead on, sending him up in the air. "Now! Go up and use Energy Ball!"

"Gengengengengen~!" He cackled and jumped up, forming a green ball of energy between his hands and fired it at the sleeping Pupitar, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Come on Pupitar! Wake UP! You need to fight back! Please get up!" Alfred grasped his hands together and whined a little bit. "Pupitar! Wake up!"

"Now lets finish this. Energy Ball! One last time!" Gengar started to form another ball of energy between his hands.

Henry covers his eyes. "Oh I can't watch! This is going to end badly." Totodile covered his eyes as well.

"This is it...this is the end!" Gilbert also covered his eyes.

"Alfred! Don't give up! Stay strong!" Ludwig called out, gripping his fists.

Alfred nodded. He couldn't give up just yet! He was sure Pupitar was going to wake up...any second! He could feel it! "PUPITAR! WAKE UP! NOW!" He looked at his Pokemon, determination in his voice.

Gengar fired the green ball of energy at the sleeping Pokemon. Pupitar could hear Alfred's voice echoing in his head and his eyes snapped open, rolling out of the way of the attack in the nick of time.

"YES!" Alfred jumped up and laughs. "I knew you could do it! Okay Pupitar! This is it! Give it all you've got!" Pupitar cried out and jumped up a little. "Now! Time to use Stone Edge again!" Pupitar started to form sharp grey rocks that orbited around his body and fired them at Gengar.

"Dodge!" Gengar avoided the sharp rocks and grinned, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Rock Slide Pupitar!" Pupitar let out a battle cry and was outlined in a white aura. Multiple white rings of energy appear in the sky and large grey boulders started to fall from the sky.

Gengar blinked and looked up at a large boulder was going to fall on him and he jumped out of the way. He avoided another one and panted. "Gengar! Look up! right above you!" Mara called out to her Pokemon.

"Gen?!" He looked up and cried out when he was struck with a boulder he missed. When the boulders disappeared, Gengar was lying on the ground with swirly eyes. "Geeengaaar..."

"Gengar is unable to battle! The winner is Pupitar! Victory goes to the challenger, Alfred!" The ref called.

Alfred laughed softly before getting gradually louder and running over, hugging his Pokemon really tight. "WE DID IT! THANKS A TON BUDDY! MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" His Pokemon blinked and cried out happily and got comfy in his arms.

Mara returned her Gengar. "Gengar, return. You were great out there and showed great prowess. You deserve a nice long rest." She walked up to Alfred and reached into her pocket and pulled out a Fog Badge. "For someone who is afraid of ghost type Pokemon, you showed great bravery and you've earned this gym badge."

Alfred blinked and carefully took it and held it up. "CHECK IT OUT! I GOT A FOG BADGE!" He laughs and grins.

"All of you have proven you're great trainers and I wish you all the best of luck on your journey." She nodded towards the other three.

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "Awh shucks. Thanks a lot!"

Ludwig nodded. "Thank you very much. You are a strong Gym Leader. It was a pleasure to battle against you."

Gilbert cackled and winked. "Hey if we ever find ourselves back in this city, we'll make sure to come and visit!" He nodded and cackled.

They did it! They all finally got their fourth Gym Badges! With the excitement in them building they were already ready to go to the next Gym! But they decided it was best to get something to eat and relax. But while our heroes are celebrating, trouble was brewing somewhere else.

Over the ocean was a black helicopter with the familiar R on both sides of it. Something swam under it at a very high speed.

"Sir! The target is heading North East at speeds reaching over 50." A grunt looked back over his shoulder.

A man with a white lab coat and dark glasses looked at the man from the shadows of the helicopter. "Follow it! And hurry before it gets away!"

The helicopter went forward, following the figure in the water. "Now! Neutralize the target." The doctor grinned and grasped his hands together.

"Understood sir." The grunt pressed a button, outside, the front part of the helicopter opened up, and out came a satellite dish like object that hummed and buzzed as it gathered electricity. The grunt then pressed another button firing an electric beam at the large figure, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Now! Deploy the Claws!" The man in white commanded.

"Deploying the claws!" He flipped the switch and the helicopter flew a bit closer, a hatch located on the bottom of the helicopter opened up and a huge claw launched out and grabbed on to the creature, the beam was turned off and the passed out creature hoisted out from the ocean.

They pulled up a large Pokémon. It is primarily pale silver-white, but it has blue undersides with slightly varying tones. It has a ridged mouth similar to a beak, although it has pointed teeth on its lower jaw. Its head has a point to the back, and its eyes have pointed blue spikes on them. It has a long, slender neck and a smooth, streamlined body, with the exception of dark blue plate-like protrusions that run down the length of its back, and two smaller ones on the ends of their tails.

"Finally...we've got you, Lugia!" The scientist laughed and grasped his hands together, giving a sinister grin.

_Clink_

"We did it!" Henry laughs as they tap their glasses together. Totodile held up his glass of juice and started to drink it using his straw.

"Kesesese~! We are half way there! We got ourselves four badges! Four more to go!" Gilbert chugged back his drink.

"That was one of our toughest battles yet! But we made it through! Thanks to our Pokemon." Alfred took a bite from his burger and grins.

Ludwig nodded. "Thanks to them, we're half way there. Now our next destination should be Olivine City. It is the closest city that has a gym."

Gilbert grinned. "Oh! That gym deals with steel types. Kesesese~!"

Henry rubbed his chin. "Steel types huh? Well I can't wait! It'll be awesome!"

Alfred stood up. "OH MAN I'M SO EXCITED ALREADY!" He laughs and crosses his arms.

"Ja, but for now we must all get some rest. It's been a long day and I'm sure everyone's tired." Ludwig stood up.

Totodile yawned and nodded. "Toto..." Henry picked him up and he clung to his shirt and started to close his eyes.

"Yeah you're right...I think it's time we all head to bed for the night." Henry yawned and looked at his sleeping Pokemon.

They all agreed and after paying for their food and getting their Pokemon back from Nurse Joy, they got a room for the night and got comfortable in their bunk beds. Soon they were all fast asleep, Totodile cluing to Henry and smiled happily in his sleep.

Not to far away from the Pokemon Center, Taylor, Luciano, and Flavio were sitting in front of a computer, video chatting.

"Doctor, have you caught Lugia?" Luciano asked, leaning kinda close to the screen.

"Indeed I have...Lugia has been caught...but we still need some vital information on Project M...that's where you three come in. Your new mission assignment will be sent to you as soon we finish this video chat."

Luciano nodded. "Thank you sir! We shall get to our new mission as soon as we read through it thoroughly."

He chuckles softly and leans back in his chair. "Aaahh good. I can't wait to get research data on this project. Then we shall be one step closer to world domination!" He laughs maniacally and the video chat ends.

Taylor looked on, amazed. "You mean we'll be working for THE Dr. Zander?! The head Team Rocket scientist?!" He had big sparkly eyes.

Luciano grins and nods. "Oh yes~ And tomorrow, we shall be helping him with a very important experiment~" He laughs and rubs his hands together.

Flavio joins in with him and soon Taylor did as well.

What in the world is Team Rocket planning? Will it affect our heroes? What is this Project M and why have they captured the legendary Pokemon Lugia?! Stay tuned and see what happens next.


	58. Chapter 58: Water Battlefront

**Hello everyone! Some new characters are going to be introduced in this chapter! Scroll down to the bottom to see~! Hahah~!**

The sun was high in the sky and Henry and the gang were about to head out. But first Henry thought to call his dad to say hello!

"Henry! My boy! How's everything so far? Is your journey fun? How's your Totodile?" Atila smiled at his son and chuckled softly.

Totodile waved at him and gave a thumbs up. "He's doing just fine!" Henry chuckles and rubs him on the head. "How are you doing dad? Have you heard from Liz recently?"

"Oh yeah! She called me a few days ago actually. She's been traveling around with a few friends she picked up actually." He nodded, taking a sip from a cup of coffee.

Henry's eyes went wide with shock. "She's traveling with people now? Really? YES! I'm so happy for her! I'm glad she found some friends to go on her journey with her." He sighed in relief.

"Yep! You might run in to her soon! So if you do, tell her I said hello~" He chuckles and smiles. "I'll leave you to it! Make sure you're careful and don't forget to tie your shoes!" He waved before hanging up.

"Alright dad, love you! Talk to you again soon!" He smiles as he hung up and smiled down at Totodile. "Now you guys ready?" He looked back at his friends and grinned then picked up Totodile.

With that they were off and left Ecruteak and were on the road to Olivine! With excitement on their minds they couldn't wait to start their next gym battle!

After walking for a good long while, they decided to stop for a lunch break. They released their Pokemon and were feeding them as well as their selves.

"So Ludwig, how long until we reach Olivine?" Henry asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hmmm...it should take us awhile. But not to long...maybe a few weeks or so...but we'll get there in no time." He took a bite of his sandwich.

Henry laughs and raises his glass. "YEAH! I can't wait!"

Somewhere not to far away from our heroes, having their own lunch break was Liz and her other friends she met. Liz was currently leaning against her sleeping Ursaring and eating a sandwich.

One of her new friends was a girl with short blonde hair, a black tank top, a brown bomber jacket wrapped around her waist, and a pair of tight jeans. She was tuning an electric guitar and hummed a bit.

The other new member to her group had long white hair, eyes that looked red with a mix of blue, a scar over her cheek and a cocky grin. She wore a black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She was shining her Pokeballs and licked her lips. "Aaahh~ Perfect! A nice shine to 'em...hey! Amelia! Why don't you put down that dumb guitar and challenge me to a Pokemon battle!" She grins at her.

Liz sighed. "You know Julchen, she's beaten you about ten times since we've started traveling together."

Julchen roles her eyes and waved her hand. "Whatever! I know! This time I'll beat her!"

Amelia laughs and stands up, adjusting her guitar strap and slinging her instrument over her back. "If Jules wants to battle me again, then I'm all for it! Though as the Virbank City gym leader, your odds of beating me are real slim."

Julchen grinned and nodded. "Good! I know I'll beat you this time! Just you watch! Lets go right now! Kesese~! I'll show you!" She narrowed her eyes.

Amelia laughs and smirks. "You know I just love your enthusiasm! I promise I won't beat you to bad." She takes out a Pokeball.

Julchen takes out one of her own and smirks. "Oh don't worry~ I'll be the one beating you this time~"

Liz finished her food and stood up before stepping between the two. "And I shall be the ref! So let the battle begin!" Ursaring lifted up his sleepy head to see where Liz had wondered off to. When he saw her, he lied his head back down and fell asleep again.

Henry stretched and yawned. "Well it's time to head out! Everyone return!" He returned all his Pokemon, Totodile ran over and Henry picked him up.

Alfred returned his Pokemon and nodded. "Hey do you think we could get a quick battle session in first though?"

Gilbert returned his Pokemon and cackled. "I think that's a good idea~ What do you say West?"

Ludwig returned his Pokemon and rubbed his chin. "Well...I suppose that is a good idea...I have been wanting to use Turtwig in a battle as of late..."

Alfred laughs and smiles. "Sweet! Lets go! I really want to use Anorith! She hasn't had a chance to battle in awhile!" Alfred laughs and jumps up and down. "Come on! Lets go!"

Gilbert was the judge and he cleared his throat. "This shall be a one on one battle! Whichever side is unable to battle is declared the loser! Let this battle begin!"

Alfred took out his Pokeball. "Come on out Anorith!"

"Turtwig! Lets go!" Ludwig threw his Pokeball.

With a flash both Pokemon were released and ready to battle.

"Turtwig! Razor Leaf!" Turtwig shoots razor sharp leaves from the sprout on his head.

"Dodge! Then use Rock Blast!" Anorith jumped out of the way and soon white glowing rocks started to orbit above him. The rocks are then fired at Turtwig.

"Dodge! Now!" Turtwig waited for the right moment before jumping out of the way of the rocks. Ludwig nodded, impressed. "Good job Turtwig! You keep using your head like that and we will win this no problem!"

"Turtwig!" He looked back at Ludwig and nodded happily.

"Use Fury Cutter!" Anorith's claws started to glow a crimson red and he lunges at Turtwig, slashing him with his claws. Turtwig cried out and was thrown back, but landed on his feet and shook his head.

"Hold strong Turtwig! Use Body Slam!" Turtwig ran up to Anorith and jumped in the air then falls on top on Anorith before jumping back.

Anorith was a bit dazed and couldn't move at the moment. "No! Anorith!"

"Now time to use Absorb!" Turtwig releases a red beam from the two leaves from the top of his head. The beam hit Anorith, making her glow red. Turtwig absorbed some of his energy, healing himself in the process.

Anorith panted a bit when her energy was absorbed. "Come on Anorith! We can still win this! Use Smack Down!" Anorith opens her claws, forming a metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in an orange energy, between them. She fired it at Turtwig, hitting him and making him cry out.

Turtwig stumbled back and shook his head. "Tur-Turtwig..." He stomped his food on the ground and stood his ground. He wasn't going to give up just yet!

"Good job Turtwig! Now use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig swings his head, releasing razor sharp leaves from the two leaves on his head.

Anorith cried out and slid back on the ground. "Okay Anorith! Lets go! Furry Cutter one more time!" Her claws started to glow a crimson red and she lunged at Turtwig.

"Body Slam! Turtwig go!" Turtwig waited and when Anorith was close, he jumped up, making the Pokemon miss and land on the ground. She looked around confused before Turtwig came down on top of her and jumped back.

"ANORITH NO!" Alfred gripped his hair. Anorith was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Anorith is unable to battle! The winner and victory goes to Turtwig and Ludwig!" Gilbert called out and cackled.

"Awh! Well thanks Anorith." Alfred chuckles and picks up his Pokemon. "We'll get 'em next time!" He grins and chuckles as Anorith wiggles her feathers against him, making him chuckles because it tickles.

Ludwig smiles and bends down next to Turtwig and rubs his head. "You were excellent out there Turtwig. I am very proud of you."

"Turtwig!" He smiled up at Ludwig and rubbed his head into his hand.

Henry and Totodile both clap at a battle well fought! "You both were great out there! Wooo!"

"Better luck next time Alfred." Gilbert pat his friend on the back and chuckled softly.

"BAH! IT'S NOT FAIR! That's eleven times in a ROW that you've beaten me!" A voice yelled out, not to far away from them.

"Well I AM the gym leader for Virbank City! Poison is my specialty don't ya know!" Amelia laughs and strums her guitar, letting the sounds echo through the woods.

Liz sighs and shrugs. "I keep telling you that you're no match for her just yet, but do you listen to me? Nope!"

Henry blinks. "Wait is that...?" He laughs and stands up.

Walking through the bushes was Liz and her group of friends. They stop and stare at the four boys. The four boys stare at the three girls.

"OH NO! IT'S HER!" Gilbert pointed and groaned, crossing his arms. "Gott..."

Henry had a different reaction then his friend. "SIS! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He waved his arms around and ran up to her, giving her a tight hug.

"Sis?!" Julchen and Amelia both said at the same time, surprised.

Liz laughs and hugs her brother. "Oh yeah! This is the brother I've been talking about." She chuckles.

"Ooohhh! This is the idiot brother you've been talking about!" Amelia laughs.

Henry blinks and lets her go. "You've told them I'm an idiot?! That's not nice!" He waves his arms around and so did Totodile.

"Well...I see you and Totodile are as close as ever." She crouched down and smiled. "Hello Totodile. I hope you've been taking care of my brother." She winks.

Totodile blinks and nods. "Toto!" He gives a thumbs up.

"Hey so who are your friends?" Henry asked, scratching his head.

She stood up and cleared her throat. "The one with the guitar is Amelia. She's from the Unova region and is the Virbank Gym Leader."

Alfred gasped. "THE Virbank Gym Leader?! Seriously?!" Alfred jumped up and down and squealed. "Dude! I'M from the Unova region and I've heard about you and it's SO great to meet you!"

Amelia blinks and laughs. "It's always nice to meet a fan!" She winks at him. "Nice to meet ya dude."

"And this here-"

"I AM THE AWESOME AND AMAZING JULCHEN! I AM THE SISTER TO THE CIANWOOD CITY GYM LEADER!" She grins and puffs out her chest.

"Eh? Whoa there! The only AWESOME on here is me! The awesome Gilbert!" He puffs out his chest.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "Gott...Gilbert! Calm down!"

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Well, Julchen, Amelia, these are my friends. Alfred, Gilbert, and Ludwig! We've been traveling together for a real long time! We've all got four gym badges so far!" He grins.

Liz raised a brow. "Gilbert managed to get four badges? He managed to get stronger? I find that hard to believe."

Gilbert snorted and crossed his arms. "Of course! I am going to be a gym leader one day you know. How many gym badges do YOU have? Or have you been beaten so many times you've dropped out of the Johto League?"

"I am on my way to getting my SIXTH Gym Badge." She smirked at him.

Gilbert blinked a few times and stared at her. "SIXTH?! No...way...well just you watch! I'll get all mine before you do!"

"Oh I'd love to see you try!" She glared.

They both glared and tension was thick as a brick wall between them.

Henry sweatdropped a bit. "Wow...I uh...well they're at it again..."

Amelia chuckles and rubbed the back of her head. "I know she had a rival and all, but really watching them go at it like this is a whole new experience..."

"You get use to it after awhile." Alfred chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "They'll battle and cool off a little bit."

"At least we hope so..." Henry sighed.

Julchen cackled. "Well I hope she wins! My girl Liz is really strong and has been training real hard!"

Ludwig rubbed his temples. "They are both acting like children...best to let them get it out of their system." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Henry and Alfred popped up beside him. "Well they are still young kids you know." Henry added.

"You're just a kid too Ludbro, so don't try and act all high and mighty." He shakes his head and sighs.

Ludwig groans. "You're both giving me a headache..." Then with a flash, Dodrio came out and two of the heads started to peck both Henry and Alfred making them yell.

"OW! HEY! COME ON! THAT HURTS! NO! OUCH!" Henry tried to cover his head.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! OW! HEY! OUCHIE! GAH! GET HER AWAY!" Alfred yelled and groaned.

Amelia and Jules both sweatdropped.

"So...does this happen a lot..?" Amelia looked at Ludwig.

"Well only when they're annoying me to the point of a headache, so yes. But generally it's all three of them getting a peck to the head. It can be fun to watch from time to time."

Dodrio stopped her pecking and looked happily at Ludwig as he returned her to her Pokeball.

"How about this! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Gilbert grinned at her.

"I accept!" She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Good! Now this will be a special battle! You have a water type Pokemon?" Gilbert raised a brow.

Liz snorted and nodded. "Of course I do, why do you ask?"

Gilbert cackled as he grinned, a shine to his eyes. "Well good! Because we're gonna have a battle at that lake over there!" He pointed to a near by lake.

Liz blinked and crossed her arms. "Sounds good to me~ Lets go!"

"Wait, they're about to battle?" Henry asked rubbing his head with the big lump on it.

"Toto?" Totodile tilted his head.

"Oh sweet! I can't wait to see this!" Alfred laughs, jumping up.

"This is gonna be sweeeet~!" Amelia laughs and plays a riff on her guitar.

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "I suppose I shall be the ref."

With that, they all traveled down to the lake. Gilbert and Liz stood the proper distance apart and Ludwig was standing in the middle.

"This shall be a one on one battle! Whichever trainer's Pokemon is unable to battle is declared the loser!"

"YOU GO LIZ!" Julchen cheered and whistled.

"You can do it GIlbert! You too Liz!" Henry chuckles, feeling a bit awkward. "I really hate it when this happens...I never know who to root for..." Totodile pat his arm and lowered his sunglasses over his face, giving him a thumbs up.

Gilbert grinned and turned toward the lake. "ALRIGHT! YOUR FIRST BATTLE! CARVANHA! I CHOOSE YOU!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Carvanha who cried out and looked up at Gilbert. "Hey~ Now this is a very important battle! Against my sworn rival, give it all you've got, okay?" He winks.

"Carvanha!" She cried out happily and nodded.

Liz smirked. "Alright! Come on out and show your stuff! Squirtle! I choose you!" She threw her Pokeball.

With a flash out came a light blue Pokemon that resembles a turtle. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.

"Whoa a Squirtle?! When did she catch one of those?!" Henry quickly took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the new Pokemon. _Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. During battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponent whenever it can. _

"Wait...isn't that one of the Kanto region starters?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Yep! You bet! She found that little guy awhile ago. He really didn't like her, or anyone at first. He was actually pretty mean and attacked anyone and anything it came across. Real tough guy. But-"

Julchen interrupted "She managed to somehow get him to like her! I couldn't believe my eyes! We aren't sure what she did, cause she chased after it, took her almost two days, but whens he came back, the little guy was following her like a lost puppy! He's-"

Amelia interrupted her. "Helped win her last two gym badges so far. He's really tough and would do anything to make Liz happy."

"HEY! I wanted to tell them the rest of it big mouth!" Julchen glared at her.

Amelia stuck her tongue out at her. "Well you snooze, you lose, huh?"

"Why you!" Julchen tackled her and the two started to go at it inside of one of those fight clouds you see in old cartoons.

Henry and Alfred sweatdropped.

"Since I'm awesome, I'm going to let you go first~" He grins and looks over at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You're going to regret that you know. Okay Squirtle! Lets start this off with a Aqua Jet!"

"Squirtle!" He looked at Carvanha with a glare before being surrounded in water and launching straight at the opponent.

"Dive Now! Go under!" Gilbert didn't think that attack would be that fast! But then again they are in water...but still.

Carvanha dived under the water, successfully avoiding the attack.

"Now Carvanha! Use your own Aqua Jet!" Carvanha was surrounded in water and launched herself up like a rocket, hitting Squirtle dead on, sending him straight out out of the water and into the sky.

"KESESESE~! TAKE THAT LIZ!" He crossed his arms and smirks.

"YEAH! GILBERT! YOU SHOW HER WHAT'S WHAT!" Alfred laughs and cheers, whistling loudly.

"Don't let him get you down Liz! You can win this!" Julchen cheered for her friend, whistling loudly.

Squirtle landed in the water and shook his head. "You okay Squirtle?" Liz asked her Pokemon.

"Squirt? Squirtle~!" He smirked at her, as if saying 'of course I am! Do you have to ask?'

She chuckles and rubs the back of her neck. "You're right. Now! Power-Up Punch! Go!"

Squirtle smirked and his fist started to glow an orange aura. He swam fast at Carvanha and punches her, making her cry out and fly back.

"Power-Up Punch?" Alfred asked, tilting his head a bit.

"It's a fighting type move that raises the users attack when used!" Amelia grins.

"Uh oh! Carvanha is weak against fighting type moves!" Henry waved his arms around and so did Totodile.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "I didn't know a Squirtle could even learn a fighting type move..."

Liz smirked and crossed her arms. "Give up yet Gil?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Oh you wish!" He smirked.

Gilbert and Liz are once again battling! Gilbert was taken off by Squirtle's Power-Up Punch! Will Gilbert be able to win against Liz's Squirtle? Will he finally beat his rival at least one time? Or will Carvanha not be strong enough? Tune in next time to find out!

**Julche: Fem!Prussia  
Amelia: Fem!America**


	59. Chapter 59: H2Over

**And not much to say right now, but here's the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!**

"Alright Carvanha! We can't get discouraged now! Lets go! Use Crunch!"

"Carvanha!" She cried out, swimming toward Squirtle, mouth open and fangs glowing white.

"Withdraw! Now!" Squirtle nodded, pulling his body inside his shell. Carvanha bite down on the shell and moved back, shaking her head.

"She deflected the attack as well as raised Squirtle's defense...man she's gotten a lot better..." Henry scratched his head.

"That's our Liz for ya. She's really good with boosting stats like this. Gilbert is gonna have a real tough time beating her." Amelia chuckled.

Alfred crossed his arms. "Well I still say Gilbert has a shot at beating her! He's good at keeping a cool head when things get tough!" He believed in his friend and grinned.

"Power-Up Punch again Squirtle!" Squirtle's fist started glow an orange aura and he launched himself at Carvanha.

"Quick, dive down! Now!" Gilbert, thinking on his feet, knew the best choice of action was to dodge. Carvanha dived down into the water, avoiding the attack. "There we go! Now Aqua Jet! Once more!"

Carvanha was surrounded in water and launched her self straight at Squirtle once more.

"Not gonna fall for that again! Withdraw! Now!" Squirtle withdrew into his shell, raising his defense once more and being sent into the air again.

"Darn...that Withdraw is gonna be a hell of a lot of trouble to get past..." Gilbert clenched his fists. What can he do...? Wait...he furrowed his brows and grins.

Squirtle came out of his shell and landed in the water. "Squirtle~" He grins.

"Now! Crunch Carvanha!" Carvanha lunged at Squirtle, mouth open, teeth glowing white. She snapped her jaw at Squirtle, making him flinch and grit his teeth a little bit.

"Come on Squirtle! Use Aqua Jet!" Squirtle was surrounded in water and lunged at Carvanha.

"Quick! Agility! Now!" Carvanha seemingly disappeared, causing him to miss. She reappeared behind him. "Crunch!" Carvanha lunged, mouth open, teeth glowing white. She snapped her jaw at him, making him cry out.

"No Squirtle!" Liz yelled and grit her teeth. "Well he's gotten a bit better...I'll give him that..."

"You go Gilbert! You got her on the ropes now!" Henry cheered and laughs, waving his arms around.

Alfred high-fives Henry and grins. "Oh yeah! See? What did I tell ya? Even under pressure, the dude never gives up!" He laughs.

"Squirtle! Power-Up Punch! Now!" Squirtle's fist was surrounded in an orange aura and swims straight at Carvanha.

"Now! Counter with Aqua Jet!" Carvanha was surrounded in water and launched forward like a rocket.

The two collided with one another causing an explosion. Both Pokemon were thrown out in the air and landed in the water with a splash.

"Carvanha! Are you alright?!" Carvanha popped up from the water and cried out happily.

Squirtle came out, shaking his head. "Squirt!"

"Glad to see you're alright Squirtle! Now! Dive under the water!" Squirtle nodded and dove under the water. "Power-Up Punch!" Squirtle's fist was surrounded in an orange aura and he swam up, ramming his fist at Carvanha's underside, making her grit her teeth as she was sent in the air.

Henry closed his eyes. "I can't watch! No no! I can't loooook!" He whined and shook his head.

"Carvanha! No!" Gilbert gripped his hair.

"YEAH! YOU SHOW 'EM WHO'S BOSS LIZ!" Amelia laughs and throws her fist in the air.

"Come on! Finish this! You can do it!" Julchen whistles and cackles. "Looks like your friend is done for." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Don't think GIlbert is going to give up just yet! YOU CAN DO IT GILBERT!" Alfred continued to cheer and believe in Gilbert.

"Now! Aqua Jet! Lets finish this!" Squirtle was surrounded in water and launched himself out of the water and at Carvanha.

Gilbert had to think of something, quick! But what should he do? He scratched his head as he tried to think of something! Everything was going so slow. He looked at Squirtle, then at Liz, and lastly at his Pokemon, what could he do?! He then got an idea. "Carvanha! Use Agility! Quick!"

Carvanha opened one of her eyes and seemingly disappeared before reappearing a few inches away from where she just was. Squirtle missed and turned around slammed his glowing fist into Carvanha, making her cry out and fall into the water.

Liz laughs. "I hope you didn't think that would work again! He CAN move around you know." She crossed her arms.

Gilbert stomped his foot and glared at her. "Shut it! This isn't over yet! Carvanha!" Carvanha panted as she came to the surface of the water. She had taken some serious damage, but refused to give up!

Henry peeked from his hands. "Is it over...?"

"Not yet dude...this is far from over..." Alfred crossed his arms.

Liz sighed and shook her head. "You'll never learn Gilbert. I'm just a better trainer. But if you can't get that through your thick skull, then I guess I'll have to help you! Squirtle! Withdraw!"

"Squirtle!" He tucked himself inside his shell.

"Oh no you don't! Carvanha! Use Crunch!" Carvanha swam toward Squirtle, mouth open and teeth glowing white. She snapped her teeth on his shell. "Now! Keep it up! Don't let up!" He grinned.

"Car! Carvanha!" She kept snapping her teeth on Squirtle's shell over and over.

Henry scratched his head. "Wait what is trying to do...?" Henry tilted his head, Totodile did as well.

"Toto?" He was wondering what he was up to as well.

Alfred was confused as well and scratched his head. "I don't know to be honest...I don't see why using Crunch over and over will do..."

"Oooohhhhh! I see!" Amelia laughs. "He's a lot smarter than he looks."

"Huh?" The other three look at her confused.

"Crunch. As well as doing damage, it can also lower a target's defense every so often."

Henry blinks. "Oh! OOHHH! And since Withdraw raises the defense, he's trying to lower it! WOW! Gilbert is really smart!" He laughs and picks up Totodile and grins. "He's a smart guy don't ya think?"

"Toto!" He waved his arms around and smiled.

Liz overheard and blinked. "What...?" She whispered to herself. "I didn't even know Crunch could do that...how did he..?" She shook her head. "SQUIRTLE! POWER-UP PUNCH! QUICK!"

"Dodge! NOW!" Gilbert smirked and cackled. He got her now!

Squirtle came out of his shell, fist surrounded in an orange aura. Carvanha dived into the water, making him miss.

"Aqua Jet!" He smirked, a glint in his eye. He had a special plan this time around.

Squirtle looked down in the water, expecting Carvanha to launch him out.

"Caaaaar!" She was surrounded in water and rammed into him from behind this time around, making him cry out skid across the water.

"KESESESE! Take that! See?! I told you I've gotten stronger! Now! Lets end this Carvanha! Take Down!"

"Caaaarrrr..."Carvanha becomes surrounded in an golden aura and tackles Squirtle, making him cry out and fly out of the water and land near the shore line.

"YES! CARVANHA! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Gilbert jumped up and hit his heels together.

"YEAH! GILBERT!" Henry and Alfred both cheered and laughed, hugging each other.

Liz shook her head. "This isn't over...Squirtle! Lets end this once and for all! Time to dive under!" Squirtle dove under the water.

Carvanha looked around and panted, preparing for an attack. "Carvaaanha..."

"Now! Power-Up Punch! NOW!" Squirtle launched himself up, his fist surround in an orange aura. He punched Carvanha, sending her up in the air. "NOW! Skull Bash!" Squirtle jumped up in the air, above Carvanha and lowered his head. He was surrounded in a silver aura and slammed his head straight at Carvanha. Carvahna cried out and landed in the lake, making a big splash.

"Carvanha...?" Gilbert called out a bit worried.

She rose to the surface, belly up and swirly eyed. "Caaarrrr..."

"Carvanha is unable to battle! The winner is Squirtle! Victory goes to Liz!" Ludwig called.

Squirtle swam over to the shore and got out. Liz picked him up and hugged him tight. "Oh Squirtle! You were amazing out there! I knew I could count on you! Thank you thank you thank you!" She giggled and smiled.

Gilbert fell on his butt. "I can't believe it...she beat the awesome me again..." He took out Carvanha's Pokeball. "You were great out there girl. I'm proud of ya. Thanks a ton. Now you deserve a nice long rest." He returned her to her Pokeball. He groaned and fell back on his back.

Henry and Alfred had walked over and were looking down at their friend with smiles.

"You almost had her Gilbert! You were soooo close! You know I've never been able to beat her in anything myself, but you came so close! You'll get her next time!"

"Yeah dude! You and Carvanha were totally so in sync! You would have never guessed this was your first time using her in a battle before! And how you knew about Crunch being able to lower defense every so often? Brilliant! You really showed her you've gotten stronger!" Alfred smiled and held out his hand.

Gilbert blinks and grins, taking his hand and standing up. "Awh shucks. Thanks guys! You sure do know how to make a guy feel better you know. Kesesese~"

Ludwig walked up to him and set a hand on his shoulder. "You were very amazing out there bruder. You have gotten a lot stronger since the last time you battled."

Gilbert puffed out his chest a bit and cackled. "Well I AM awesome after all! So of course I got even more awesome!" He beams with pride.

"That's not...exactly what..." He sighs and rubs his temples. "Well think what you must..."

Henry and Alfred laugh and ruffle his hair and pat his back.

Liz walked up to him and smirked a bit. "Well...I will admit you HAVE gotten a lot stronger since the last time we battled. But so have I. I think it's safe to say that you won't be able to beat me, but it was a good battle."

Gilbert chuckles. "Well I must say you HAVE gotten stronger, sure, but don't worry! I will be beating you the next time we meet! I can assure you that!"

She laughs and shakes her head. "Keep up that cocky attitude and you're not gonna get very far Gilbert."

"Oh hush! I am gonna beat you next time and you'll see how far it gets me!" He narrows his eyes.

She narrows her eyes back. "Oh really? I can't wait to see that!"

The spark of rivalry was strong between the two of them and their friends just watched and sweatdropped.

"Well...it was nice meeting her friends!" Henry grinned and set his hands on his hips. "I'm glad she has some traveling buddies and you all seem to get along pretty well and that makes me happy."

"It was totally radical meeting her big bro! You seem like a cool dude." Amelia grins and winks.

Henry puffs out his chest and lowers his sunglasses over his eyes. "Well~ I am the coolest guy around~" Totodile puffs out his chest and lowers sunglasses over his eyes.

"Wait I have a question for you Julchen." Alfred looked at the white haired female.

"Huh? What is it?" She tilted her head.

"You said you're the sister is the Ciandwoof City gym leader, right?"

She nodded and grinned. "Ja! I am!" She beams, puffing out her chest.

"What types does that gym specialize in?" He tilted his head.

"Fighting types of course! My sister is a strong trainer and her Pokemon are just as strong!" She cackled and grinned.

Alfred nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Thanks!"

"Now how about I make us all some lunch? I'm sure everyone is hungry and could go for something to eat." Ludwig said aloud, putting on an apron with a little picture of a Houndour face on it.

"Oh sweet! I could go for something to eat right about now!" Amelia's eyes beamed brightly and she was practically drooling.

"Wow...she reminds me of Alfred at the mention of food..." Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. Totodile nodded in agreement.

"Okay Gilbert, that's enough glaring." Alfred dragged his friend away from his rival.

"That goes for you too Liz." Julchen dragged her back.

"Hey sis! Why don't I show you all the Pokemon I have so far?" Henry tried to distract her.

She blinks and nods. "Sure! I'd love to see your Pokemon. I'll show you all mine too." She grins.

Henry takes out all his Pokeballs from his belt and threw them up. "COME ON OUT EVERYONE!" With many flashes all his Pokemon were released. "Meet everyone!" He smiles.

She looks at all his Pokemon and smiles. "Wow! You sure do have quite the team. And an Aerodactyl? Wow." She chuckles.

"Wait is that Loudred wearing a leather vest?" Amelia asked, tilting her head.

"Loud! Loudred!" He grins and nods, starting to play the air guitar.

"Oh yeah he is! I gave it to him. He likes to rock out!" Henry makes guitar noises as he plays his air guitar.

Amelia laughs and plays her guitar loud and proud. "WOO! MY KIND OF PEOPLE!"

Ludwig sweatdropped and sighed before starting to get everything ready.

"Oh yeah when I first got Aerodactyl, he didn't listen to a thing I said! Team Rocket tried stealing him but I rescued him! We spent some time together, we got really close and he's a strong ally!" He grins and rubs Aerodactyl on the snout.

Liz chuckles and whistles. "Well...he seems to like you and that's all that matters."

Henry grins and nods. "You got that right! Haha!"

Soon Ludwig had finished lunch and everyone sat around and were talking and having a good time. They talked with one another, told jokes, and just hung out.

"Well I think it's time we head out and get going to Ecruteak." Amelia grins.

"Really? That's where just got back from!" Henry laughs. "The gym leader there is real tough. She uses ghost types."

Liz rubbed her chin. "Ghost types huh? Well alright! Thanks bro! Lets go girls! It's time I get my seventh gym badge!" She grins and laughs.

"Right! I'll be rooting for you all the way!" Julchen throws her arms up and laughs.

"I'll play you a song that'll get your blood pumping!" Amelia throws her arm up and laughs.

Henry and the gang waved goodbye. They were sure to meet up with one another again, but for now said their goodbyes.

"It was nice seeing her again." Henry smiles and sets his hands on his hips. Totodile nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah I guess..." He muttered and crossed his arms. "I'll beat her next time! I was so close this time! I am definitely getting better!" Gilbert beams with pride and laughs.

Alfred pat his back. "Oh yeah! I know you will dude!"

After having an exciting day with meeting his sister and meeting her new friends, Gilbert battling his rival, it was time for our heroes to move on and continue their journey to Olivine City!


	60. Chapter 60: Nestrum Nightmare Pt 1

**Alright! Now for this chapter, their shall be something interesting happening~ I hope you all like it!  
**

It had been a few days since they met up with Henry's sister and her friends. But thankfully they finally arrived at a nearby town. Their first stop was the Pokemon Center where they were gonna rest their Pokemon.

"Aaahhh! Finally! We'll have a nice comfy place to sleep! I love our tents and all, but it'll feel great to sleep in a bed!" Henry stretches and chuckles. Totodile nodded in agreement and gave a thumbs up.

"What's this city called anyway, oh great navigator?" Alfred looked over at Ludwig who was looking at his map.

"We are currently in Nestrum Town." Ludwig answered Alfred's question as he folded up his map and put it away in his backpack.

"Seems like a nice quaint town. The people look nice, the air is fresh!" Henry grins and sighs happily. "I feel like taking a walk around!"

"But first! Pokemon Center!" Gilbert cackled as he ran ahead to the red roofed building with the big P on it.

"WAIT FOR THE REST OF US!" Henry called out to him and ran after him.

Gilbert looked back at him and grinned. He grunted when he ran into the thick glass doors of the Pokemon Center and groaned, falling back on the ground with swirly eyes. "Not...awesome...someone fix the doors..."

Alfred walked up to the door and read the note that was taped on it. "The Pokemon Center is closed for awhile. Please refer all Pokemon to the new Pokemon caring center called Poke Place."

"Poke Place?" Ludwig raised a brow. "Now what is that?"

"I have no idea...I've never heard of it until now." Henry scratched his head.

Gilbert groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh...my head hurts..."

"Maybe we can go check this place out, huh?" Alfred grins and helps up Gilbert who shook his head.

"Poke Place? Huh? Oh right...LETS GO GUYS! KESESESE!" He cackles and runs off.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING IDIOT!" Ludwig ran after him.

Henry and Alfred both looked at each other. "HEY! WAIT FOR US!" They called before chasing after them.

They ran around town before finally finding this Poke Place building. They walked inside and the front lobby was nice. Soft couches, a few flat screen TVs on the walls. A front desk with the name Poke Place on it.

Sitting at the front desk, filing his nails was a man with dark brown hair, wearing a nice dark suit, and a friendly smile. "Hello and welcome to Poke Place, where you can rest your Pokemon and have them in tip top shape when you return!" He smiled.

Henry rubbed his head. "Well...I guess that's cool...right guys?"

Alfred chuckled softly and nods. "Oh yeah...well...I mean as long as our Pokemon are taken care of."

Totodile nodded. "Toto!" He smiled and lowered his sunglasses over his eyes, giving a thumbs up.

"Well...alright!" Henry chuckles lightly. "Then I guess we'll leave our Pokemon here!" He smiles.

The man claps his hands and takes out four trays for their Pokeball's. They all set their Pokeball's on the trays and Henry rubbed his nose on Totodile's snout and grinned.

"Be good little guy!" He chuckles and hugged him tight. Totodile gripped his shirt and nodded. Henry set him on the tray with the rest of his Pokeballs and waved goodbye. "Don't worry! We'll be back later!"

The man smiled and waved. "You can come back in a few hours! We'll have them feeling better and playing with other Pokemon whilst you're gone!" He chuckled lightly.

The four left and were now thinking about what they should do while they wait. Maybe get something to eat.

The man looked at Totodile and grinned. "You're a pretty adorable Pokemon~" He giggles and took out out a muffin. "How about you have this as a treat?"

Totodile looks at him and cried out happily before taking it and stuffed it in his mouth. He smiled and waved his arms around happily. He then started to get sleepy and yawned. He slowly started to close his eyes and passed out, snoring softly.

"Perfect!" He whistled a bit and brought out a cart, putting the trays on it and wheeling it to the back. "Luuuccciii~! Look what I got~~" This man, turned out to be none other than Flavio! He pulled off his wig, shaking out his hair, revealing his blonde hair with his curl that's off to the right side of his head.

Luciano turned around looked back at him. "You got the brats Pokemon?!" He grinned and rubbed his hands together, recognizing Totodile. "Oh this just got a whole lot better~"

"So what should we get? Pizza? Wings? Some burgers? Oh maybe we could get some ice cream!" Henry's eyes were sparkling at the thought.

"Nein. We are NOT getting ice cream for lunch." Ludwig smacked Henry upside the head making him pout and rub his head.

Gilbert set his hands behind his head. "I don't care what we get, as long as it's good food then it doesn't matter to me!" He cackles and grinned.

Alfred rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh! How about we get some tacos!"

Henry hummed at the thought. "Tacos? Weeellll...that does sound pretty good right about now to be honest..."

"Kesesese~! I could go for some tacos!" Gilbert threw his arms up in the air.

"Then it's settled. We are getting tacos." Ludwig crossed his arms and nodded.

So once it was decided they started walking to go get tacos. Henry walked behind the small group, but something made him stop. He overheard a conversation from two boys talking.

"Man I just got back my Sandrew from that Poke Place and he hasn't been acting the same..." The young boy looked down at the Sandrew he was holding. The Pokemon did look a bit doe eyed, like he wasn't completely there.

"Well he does look a bit...out of it to be honest...maybe a battle will change his tune!" The other boy grins and tossed up a Pokeball.

He smiles and nods. "Yeah! Lets go!"

Henry rubbed his chin and hummed a bit. He was starting to get a bit worried...what if Totodile came back not the same...he shook his head. No no! Totodile and the rest of his Pokemon would come back just fine! He smiled, knowing his Pokemon were gonna be okay. He blinks and notices he had fallen behind his friends and quickly caught up to them.

"You okay back there dude?" Alfred glanced back at him and smiled. "Something bothering you?"

Henry blinks and chuckles. "Oh it's uh...nothing nothing. Just a lingering thought is all. Nothing you need to concern yourself about really." He chuckles and waves his hand.

Alfred slung his arm over his friends shoulder and smiled. "Well alright if you say so! If something is the matter, remember you can tell your friends." He winks and Henry could have sworn he saw like sparkles come out of his eyes.

"I will! I'm just really hungry and want some tacos!" He laughs and throws his arms up in the air.

So they went and got their tacos for lunch. After that they walked around, got some more supplies, went to a few stores, and just hung out.

Ludwig checked his watch. "Alright, I think it's a good time that we go and get our Pokemon and head out."

Henry nodded and smiled. "Yay! I miss Totodile being on my shoulder!"

"And I miss the weight of my Pokeballs on my belt!" Alfred chimed in and grins.

Gilbert cackled and rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah~ That is a great feeling after all~ Kesesese~! Lets hurry it up!" Before he could run off Ludwig grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Now stop doing that! Running off in a random direction, not knowing where you're going! Now stay with the group already!" He glared at his brother.

Gilbert crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine fine...whatever..."

Ludwig let him go and they all started to walk back to Poke Place, though when they arrived it was crowded. Trainers were yelling and crowded both inside and outside the building.

"Whoa...what's going on?" Henry wondered as he scratched his head.

Alfred approached a random trainer and tapped her shoulder. "Hey what's going on?"

She blinked and turned around. "Well the people who got their Pokemon back are upset, because we're sure they did something to them! And they all have these weird collars that we can't take off! See?" She took out a Pokeball and released her Sentret who looked a bit spaced out and had a collar around her neck.

"Seeeentret..." She said, swaying back and forth.

Alfred blinks. "What?! We left our Pokemon here too...guys! We gotta get inside! NOW! Thank you for filling us in!" He shook her hand.

She nodded and smiled. "No problem!" She returned her Pokemon.

The four had to push and squeeze their way through the crowd of people before they reached the front desk, where Flavio, in disguise, was sitting and trying to calm everyone down.

"Hey! We want our Pokemon back!" Alfred demanded, slamming his fist on the desk.

Flavio put up his hands. "Okay okay! Just...give me a minute..." He walked to the back and wheeled out a cart, setting the trays of Pokeballs. Everyone takes their Pokeballs back.

Henry looked at Totodile and picked him up. "Hey...Totodile...what's the matter?" He looked at his dull eyed Pokemon that had a strange collar around his neck. "Oh no! Totodile! Come on! Snap out of it! Come on little buddy!"

Flavio sighed. "OKAY! NOW IF EVERYONE WOULD JUST LEAVE THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" He waved his arms and pointed toward the doors, but no one seemed to be listening. He sighed and pressed a button under the table, creating loud sirens in the building that caused everyone inside to get out before they go deaf.

Henry panted when he was out and looked at Totodile and groaned. "Come on buddy...Totodile, what's the matter?"

"Totooo..." He blinked slowly and stared blankly at him.

"You think the rest of our Pokemon are like this...?" Alfred looked at his friends.

"I don't know...I sure hope not..." Gilbert shrugged. "Lets find out!"

They all nodded and then walked to a more secluded area and threw up their Pokeballs. All their Pokemon were released.

They all seemed to be spaced out and had collars on. This wasn't good! Not one little bit!

Ludwig waved his hand in front of Dodrio's face. "Hey! Come on Dodrio...it's me, Ludwig!"

Alfred lightly pat Hero on the beak. "Yo! Hero! What's up dude? Something the matter? Come on! Say something!" He waved his arms around.

"HEY! POOCHY! WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Gilbert shook her head a little bit. "Poochy?" He tilted his head.

"What's going on? I don't get it!" Henry waved his arms around. He looked down at Totodile and groaned. "It must be these collars!" Henry reached down to try and take it off but he got a small shock and hissed as he pulled back his hand. "Okaaaay...so we really can't take them off..."

Meanwhile back at Poke Place. Flavio sighed and pressed another button, making a heavy steel gate fall over the front doors and all the windows. He whistles and walked to the back room. It had some boxes piled up and didn't look like anything, but behind a few boxes was another door. Behind this door were some stairs he walked down.

Underneath the fairly small building was a giant underground lab filled with various machines and wires. On the far side of the wall was a big screen connected to some large control panel. It had various shapes and words scrolling across it.

"Well what's our next step?" He took off the wig and threw it aside.

Luciano held a clipboard with a check list. "Okaaay...now our next step is for Dr. Zander to activate the collars and have all the Pokemon come here..."

"That is correct." Said doctor walked in, a grin on his face. A pair of goggles resting on his head with red lenses, his hair was white and soothed back, though he was balding a bit. He was hunched over a bit and chuckled, walking over to the control panel and started pressing some buttons. "Now to test my new invention! If I can control all of the minds of every Pokemon that wears these collars, then this will be a success!"

Taylor watched, grasping his hands together. "Wow...he really is a brilliant man...it's such an honor to watch him work! With him on our side, Team Rocket will sure to rule the world soon!" He grins and laughs.

Dr. Zander chuckles and nods before adding a few more codes. "Now...when I press this button, a signal should be sent to the collars and they shall come here!" He laughs and pressed a blue button.

All of our heroes Pokemon straightened up a bit and started to walk away from their trainers.

"Huh?! Hey! Where are you going!?" Henry rubbed his eyes as he watched his Pokemon walk away. "Growlithe! Krokorok! Totodile! Aerodactyl! Loudred! Come back here right now!" But they didn't listen.

Gilbert blinked as well and shook his head. Rhydon had carried Carvanha since she couldn't move around on her own. "Hey! Rhydon! Carvanha! Poochy! Tyrunt! Drilbur! Where do you think you're going?!" None turned around nor did they seem like they heard him.

"Hero! Charmander! Pupitar! Anorith! Druddigon! Come back dudes! Please?!" Alfred called to his Pokemon, a sad and worried look on his face. But none of them listened and kept walking away.

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Houndoom! Dodrio! Archen! Turtwig! Granbull! Get back here! This INSTANT!" He thought maybe that would work, but it didn't. His shoulders sagged a bit when they didn't show any signs of stopping.

"We have to follow them!" Henry said, clenching his fists and looking determined.

The other three looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

So they went off and started to follow their Pokemon! What is Team Rocket up to? Why were they using collars to control Pokemon? Are our heroes going to be able to save the Pokemon and release them from Team Rockets control? Tune in next time to see if your questions are answered!


	61. Chapter 61: Nestrum Nightmare Pt 2

**Hello all and welcome! I hope you enjoy the second half of this little arc! Don't forget to review and favorite and follow! Reviews help me keep this thing going! So enjoy trainers!**

After it was decided, our heroes started to follow their Pokemon and as they did, they found various other Pokemon joining them and heading in the same direction. Their has to be a total of over 50 Pokemon there, all heading to the same place! It was actually quite strange.

They walked back to the Poke Place building, going to the back where they saw a large iron gate that opened up. All the Pokemon walked inside. It turned out to be an elevator that lead down to the evil lab of Team Rocket.

Dr. Zander laughs and rubs his hands together. "Hahah! They're here! They're all here! Oh the collars work perfect."

The three members of Team Rocket clapped and praised him for his genius and good work.

When the Pokemon came out and lined up in rows, Henry and the gang snuck out from behind the Pokemon and hid behind some machine.

"Do you guys see this...?" Henry whispered as he peeked over the top.

"I can't believe it...it's Team Rocket dudes..." Alfred said as he also peeked over the top.

"Of course it's Team Rocket...who else would be so evil as to mind control Pokemon...?" Gilbert peeked over the top and snorted a bit.

"Okay now, all of you shut up. Maybe they'll tell us how we can set free all of the Pokemon." Ludwig whisper as softly as he could and the other three nodded in agreement.

"Now what's our next phase Dr. Zander?" Taylor asked excitingly, grinning and bouncing up and down.

"Now our next phase is to unleash the Pokemon under our control into the town and see if they follow every command we have~!" He laughs and rubs his hands together.

Luciano sniffles and claps his hands together. "Brilliant Dr. Zander! Just...brilliant!" He laughs.

"Duuudes we can't let him do that." Alfred whisper yells. "We have to save the Pokemon, like now!"

"And what exactly do you think we should do? Huh?" Gilbert glanced over at him.

"Well...that big control panel with the buttons and screen on it look important. Some of us create a distraction, while the others go and try and figure out how to release the Pokemon from those collars."

Gilbert was going to say something but. "That's actually not a bad idea Alfred...good job."

Alfred beams with pride. "Alright. Gilbert and Henry, you two go make the distraction. Ludwig and I will figure out the control panel thingy."

Gilbert and Henry nodded before clearing their throats and walking out from behind the machine they were hiding behind.

"You know Gilbert. This place could really use some colors..." Henry said, hands on his hips.

Gilbert nodded. "Ja! And maybe a couch or something. Really open up this room!" He cackled and grinned.

Dr. Zander blinked and turned away from the control panel and raised a brow. "And who exactly are you two?" He raised a brow and walked up to them.

Luciano grit his teeth and growled. "It's those BRATS! What are you doing here?! How did you even get in here!?"

Gilbert rubbed his chin. "Well their was a big group of Pokemon all walking in one direction, so we followed and here we are!" He chuckles.

Taylor narrowed his eyes. "Alright! Since you've seen way to much for your own good, it's time you learned the true power of Team Rocket!" He grins.

Flavio nods. "Thanks to those special collars. The Pokemon followed the orders of anyone registered as a Team Rocket member." He smirks and adjusts his sunglasses.

Henry blinked and gulped a bit. "Really...? This isn't good...not one bit..."

Gilbert crossed his arms. "I bet he's bluffing! I don't believe it!"

Luciano laughs and grins. "Well I'll show you~ Now what's that Mightyena's name of yours? Oh yes! Poochy! Front and Center!"

Taylor chuckled. "Totodile! Come here~"

Both Poochy and Totodile come forward and stand in front of the two.

Henry and Gilbert both stiffened a bit. This wasn't good...not good at all...

"Gilbert...WHY did you have to say that?! I don't want my own Pokemon attacking me!" Henry waved his arms around.

Gilbert cackled nervously and gulped a bit. "I uh...well you see...um...I don't know! Don't yell at me!" Gilbert waved his arms around.

"Totodile! Use Water Gun on Henry!" Totodile inhaled and let loose a spiraling stream of water from his mouth.

"Uh oh..."

"Get down!" Gilbert yelled before pulling Henry to the ground, causing the attack to miss. "That was way to close..."

Henry nodded. "You got that right...it's really scary having your own Pokemon attack you..."

Alfred and Ludwig had snuck over to the control panel and started looking at all the different buttons. Alfred scratched his head. "Uuuhhh...so how are we gonna free them?"

Ludwig looked at the buttons and scratched his head. "I suppose...we should see if...um...maybe one of these buttons...?" Ludwig started pressing buttons.

"Alright Poochy! How about you show these two, brats, what being hit with a Shadow Ball feels like!" Poochy opened her mouth and started to form a black and purple ball of energy.

"Come on Ludwig, we have to figure something out..." Alfred started to press random buttons as well, hoping for something.

"I know! I know...but this is very complicated Alfred!" Ludwig yelled in frustration.

"GAAAAH! I know! We have to do SOMETHING!" Alfred yelled.

Poochy fired the Shadow Ball and this time Henry shoved Gilbert out of the way, barely dodging it. They both looked at each other and sighed in relief.

Dr. Zander blinked and looked back, narrowing his eyes at the two messing with this precious machine. "HEY! YOU TWO! STEP AWAY FROM THAT DELICATE PIECE OF MACHINERY!" He looked back at the Pokemon and pointed toward a Victreebel in the crowd. "YOU! COME FORWARD!" It jumped forward. "Use Vine whip to stop those meddlesome...BRATS!"

The Pokemon releases two light green vines from underneath its two large leaves and they wrap around Ludwig and Alfred, pulling them both back.

"Hey! Alfred! Ludwig!" Henry got up to try and pry the vines off of them.

Gilbert got up and tried to help as well. "Hey! Let them go you jerks!"

Luciano sighs and takes out his Pokeball and threw it. "Hydreigon! Hold the two brats for me~" He grins and with a flash his dragon type Pokemon came out and swooped down, grabbing both Henry and Gilbert under his arms and hovering over the ground. Luciano grins and claps his hands as at a job well done.

Dr. Zander sighs and shakes his head, pacing back and forth in front of them. "First you infiltrate my secret lab, then you put your grimy finger on my precious machine! Ugh your annoying brats! You have given Team Rocket trouble before...but this is over the top! I think it's time you learn a little lesson." He laughs and rubs his hands together. "As soon as I deal with the damage you've probably done to my machine, I'll have you dealt with fast! Now you three watch them and make sure they don't escape.

They saluted and nodded all together in agreement.

Henry sighed and looked down, before looking at Totodile. "Totodile! Come on buddy! You have to snap out of this! This is me! Your buddy! Henry! Come on! We've been together since day one! Remember? Professor Romulus's lab? PLEASE Totodile! Come back! Please?!" Henry tried to get his Pokemon to snap out of it. He had to fight it! He needed him more than ever. "Fight it Totodile! Come on! You can't let Team Rocket control you! FIGHT IT RIGHT NOW!" Henry flailed around.

Luciano laughs and crosses his arms. "You're wasting your breath! Their is no way your precious Totodile can hear you!" He grins and snorted.

"T-toto...?" He tilted his head and looked at Henry. "Dile...?" He blinks a few times and slowly reached up to his collar and gripped it. He was quickly shocked and he let go. He looked back up at Henry, he heard his words. They started to echo through his head and bounce around. He reached up for the collar again, gritting his teeth as he was being shocked, but he was yanking and pulling at the collar.

Luciano's eyes went wide and he grit his teeth. "Dr. Zander! This isn't good! This Totodile seems to be, trying to break off his collar! Do something!"

He shook his head. "That's impossible! No Pokemon can resist the collars control! Don't worry about it!" He waved his hand.

Totodile shook his head and closed his eyes. "TOTO...DIIIIILE!" With one final yank he pulled off the collar as it sparked and broke, falling to the floor. He panted and sat down the ground.

Henry blinks a few times and smiles, laughing proudly. "You did! I can't believe it! Oh man Totodile! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

Totodile lowered his sunglasses and grinned. "Toto~"

"Uh oh..." Taylor gulped a bit. "This isn't good...not one bit..."

Luciano blinks and shakes his head. "It's just ONE Pokemon! We can handle this! Hydreigon! Drop the brats and handle the Totodile!"

Hydreigon released Gilbert and Henry before looking at Totodile and swooping at him.

Totodile grins and was surrounded in water before launching himself at Hydreigon, ramming into him and sending him crashing into Victreebel, causing it to release both Alfred and Ludwig and pass out on the ground.

"Woo! Thank Totodile! That's a big relief!" Alfred laughs and grins.

Ludwig dusts himself off. "Yes, thank you. I appreciate it. Good to have you back...now to stop that doctor! Lets go!"

"YEAH!" The other three yelled and ran at the doctor.

Flavio whined and waved his arms around. "We have to do something! This is bad! Veeeeery bad!"

"Hydreigon! Get up! Right now!" Luciano stomped his foot. Hydreigon got up and shook his head. "Good! Now use Flamethrower!" Hydreigon released a stream of fire from his mouth at Totodile.

Totodile grinned released a spiraling stream of water from his mouth at the flames.

Since Luciano was busy, Flavio had to take over. "Poochy! Use Shadow Ball at those brats!" Poochy formed a black and purple ball of energy in her mouth.

Ludwig smirked a bit as he looked back. "Perfect...now! MOVE!" They all jumped away and Poochy fired the ball straight at Dr. Zander.

"DOCTOR LOOK OUT!" Taylor called to him and waved his arms around.

Dr. Zander looked back and his eyes went wide. He yelled as he barely dodged the Shadow Ball that hit the control panel, causing it to explode. "NO! NO MY BEAUTIFUL MACHINE!" He gripped his hair as it started to smoke and spark.

Soon the other Pokemon who were wearing collars came back to their senses and their collars fell off.

Poochy blinked and shook her head. She looked at Gilbert and wagged her tail. Gilbert blinks and grins, opening his arms.

"Poochy! Oh I'm glad you're back!" He laughs as she tackles him and licks his face a few times. He laughs and rubs her head.

Henry cleared his throat and looked at the confused Pokemon and waved his arms around. "HEY! YOU'RE ALL FREE! GO! GO TO YOUR TRAINERS! THEIR IS AN ELEVATOR BEHIND YOU! NOW GO! SCRAM! GET OUT OF HERE!" He shooed them towards the elevator and the Pokemon nodded and ran to the elevator and once it was filled up, it went up and they were gone.

Well all except their Pokemon of course. Henry sighed in relief. "I am really glad everyone is back!" He smiled at his Pokemon who crowd around him and cry out happily to be back. Henry rubs them all on the head and laughs. "Alright! Return!" He took out their Pokeballs, returning them.

Alfred sniffled and hugged all his Pokemon, grinning big. "Oh man it's a huge relief having you all back! I was worried!" He took out their Pokeballs and returned them.

Gilbert grinned and looked at his Pokemon. "You're all okay! I'm glad to see that! Now! Come on back!" He returned them.

Ludwig nodded and smiled, giving all his Pokemon a pet on the head. "I'm glad for everyone is alright and that you're all back." He returned his Pokemon and chuckles softly.

Henry smirks and Totodile got up on his shoulder, his friends standing next to him. "Alright Team Rocket! Your evil plans are foiled! Give up or else!"

Luciano grits his teeth and stomped his foot. "You...stupid...dumb...ROTTEN BRATS! You've spoiled our plans! You're going to pay for this!" He growled.

"Luciano!" Dr. Zander called out to him. "We have to go NOW! I have all that I needed to come here for! Lets go!" He huffed and adjusted his lab coat.

Luciano grit his teeth and returned his Pokemon. "Fine!" He pulled out a black ball of sorts and threw it down, a cloud of smoke filling the room.

The four coughed and when the cloud of smoke vanished, they were gone. The four took the elevator back up to the top and were a bit surprised to see a bunch of cop cars surrounding the place.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP! NOW!" Officer Jenny yelled at them with a bullhorn.

"So you see Officer Jenny that's what happened." Henry had finished explaining what happened with all the Pokemon to Officer Jenny.

She nodded and wrote down the important details. "Thank you. I will make sure to tell everyone to be on the look out for Team Rocket and this Dr. Zander. Thank you so much for your cooperation. The Pokemon Center is now open once again, so you all should turn in for the night." She nodded at them before walking away.

Ludwig rubbed his head. "It has been a long day...I think a nice deserved rest would do everyone some good."

Henry nods and grins. "Oh yeah! I'm really tired!" He yawned and stretched. Totodile nodded in agreement and yawned.

With that settled, everyone headed to the Pokemon Center for a nice deserved rest.

With all the Pokemon returned happily to their trainers, our heroes now head to the Pokemon Center for some rest and relaxation for the day! What exactly was Team Rocket up to? What are they planning? In due time, all will be revealed.


	62. Chapter 62: New Trainers, Old Friends

**hello all! Welcome to another installment of one of my favorite fanfics to work on! This chapter features two new characters I'm excited to introduce! I hope you love them!**

It was a bright sunny day and our heroes were getting some training in. Alfred's Druddigon versus Henry's Loudred.

Henry grins and lowers his sunglasses over his eyes. "Alright Loudred! Lets start off with Brick Break!" His fists starts to glow white and he runs at Druddigon, jumping up and ramming his fist on his head. But then he flinched and jumped back, shaking his hand.

Alfred smirked a bit. "Remember dude! Druddigon's ability is Rough Skin! Now Druddigon! Dragon Tail!" Druddigon's tail glowed light blue and he swung it at Loudred, hitting him dead on and making him slide back.

"Oh right...kinda forgot about that." He chuckles softly and scratches his cheek. "Alright Loudred! Stay tough! Lets try Hyper Voice!" Loudred takes a deep breath and opens his mouth, letting loose a beam of air with blue rings in it, as he shouts.

"Hold your ground Druddigon!" Alfred crossed his arms.

"Drudigon!" He crossed his arms in front of him and took the hit, clenching his jaw as he was pushed back a bit.

"Now! Use Revenge!" Druddigon was surrounded in an orange aura, then releases an orange energy from his body.

"Looouuuud!" He cried out as he was hit and thrown back, hitting the ground.

"Loudred!" Henry called out. "Come on! Can you get up?" Loudred rubbed his head and sat up. "That's the spirit! This isn't over yet!"

Alfred laughs. "That's the spirit! Dragon Claw!"

"Brick Break!" Henry adjusts his sunglasses.

The two ran at each other. Loudred swung his fist at Druddigon, but the dragon type leaned over the side, the attack just missing. Loudred's eyes went wide and Druddigon slashed him with his claws, making Loudred fall to the ground with swirly eyes.

"GAH! Loudred!" Henry ran up to his Pokemon, lifting him up a bit. "You okay buddy?"

Loudred blinks and looks up at him and smiles. "Loudred!" He cries out happily.

"Oh that's a relief." Henry chuckles. "You were great out there."

"Loudred!" He smiled and jumped up before playing his air guitar. Henry laughs and joins him.

Alfred smiles and walks up to Druddigon and rubs his head. "You were great out there buddy! The strongest I've ever seen!" He grins and laughs.

Druddigon smiles and waves his arms around. "Drud! Druuud!"

Turtwig was helping Ludwig map out a good route to Olivine. Ludwig nodded and rubbed his chin as Turtwig pointed to a good route.

"You sure do know how to map a good route you know..." He chuckles and rubs his Pokemon on the head.

All seemed calm until a loud roar broke through the silence.

"BEAAAAAAAAR!" Suddenly, coming through the bushes was a Pokemon. It had bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. Three spikes of ice hang from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consists of a long snout, beady black eyes, and rounded ears. Its large forepaws have black claws and paw pads.

Alfred gulps and takes a step back. "Oh no a Beartic...this isn't good!" Alfred waves his arms around.

"A what?!" Gilbert tilted his head and took out his Pokedex aiming it at the Pokemon. _Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas. _

Henry gulps a bit. "A Beartic? And he doesn't look happy..."

"BEAAAAAR!" He roared at them, looking between the Pokemon. "Beartic bear!" He wanted a challenger! And now!

Druddigon narrowed his eyes. "Drud!" He was willing to except this challenge.

"Huh?" Alfred looked at his Pokemon. "You wanna take this ice cold bear down huh? Well this isn't the ideal match up but I'm willing to try if you are!" He laughs and fist pumps.

Druddigon stepped forward so the Beartic can see him. "Drud druddigon!" He accepts his challenge.

Beartic smirks and raises his paws. Before he could step forward someone yelled his name.

"BEARTIC! Where are you?!" A man with a white t-shirt and a jacket hanging over his shoulders walked through the bushes. A brown cap was settled on his head and he had a scar over his cheek. He had dark pants tucked into combat boots. His violet eyes landed on the Pokemon and he sighed. "There you are!" He was obviously a lot older than the four of them.

Beartic blinks and his shoulders slump a bit. "Beaaar..." He was found.

Henry blinks. "Hey! Is this your Beartic?" He asked, tilting his head.

The new man shook his head and chuckled, setting his hand on Beartic's back. "What? No. He belongs to my friend. But he took a nap and seems this guy went out to find someone to battle. Sorry if he caused you all any trouble."

Alfred chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Oh...hey do you think maybe his trainer will be willing to have a battle with me?!" He grins enthusiastically.

He rubbed his chin in thought and nodded. "Sure. I don't see why not. Come follow me. I'm sure he's awake by now. My name is Lutz by the way." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

The four went and followed after Lutz. Beartic followed next to the other trainer and huffed a bit.

Once they reached their campsite, a man leaning against a tree with black hair in a ponytail, a scar over his nose, and a full beard over his face, was snoring softly. He had on simple green shirt and a pair of dark pants as well as a pair of combat boots. You could tell he was a tall man, a bit taller than his friend and harrier had hair covered his arms and he had hair on his torso as well, but that was covered by his shirt.

Beartic walked over to the sleeping man and got down on all fours and licked him on the face to try and wake him up.

He groans and blinks a few times, revealing his megenta eyes. He stood up and shook his head. "Ugh...what happened?" He blinks at the new comers to the camp. "Hey Lutz, who are these guys...?"

"These are some trainers your Beartic went and bothered. Luckily I found him before he could do anything."

He blinks a few times. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Really Beartic? How many times do I have to tell you NOT to go around looking for trouble?" He sighs and rubs his temples.

Beartic lowered his head and looked down. "Beartic..." He stood up and looked at the four, bowing a bit. "Beartic bear!" He apologized.

"And uh...my bad for any trouble he caused ya...my name is Daniel." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Alfred grinned. "Hey! Nice to meet you! My name is Alfred and I was actually hoping to battle against your Beartic! If that's cool I mean."

Daniel blinks and scratches his cheek. "Well...I have been wanting to battle someone besides Lutz here...sure sure, sounds fun." He nodded.

"Beartic!" He flexed his arm muscles and grins.

"Then I'll be the ref." Lutz raised his arm and smirked a bit.

Alfred laughs and jumps up and down. "SWEET! I CAN'T WAIT!"

The two were set up, being a good distance apart. Lutz cleared his throat. "This shall be a one on one match! Each trainer shall use one Pokemon each! A winner will be decided when one side is unable to battle! Let the battle commence!"

Daniel pointed forward. "Lets go Beartic!" Beartic stepped forward and grinned.

Alfred took out a Pokeball and threw it. "DRUDDIGON! I CHOOSE YOU!"

With a flash, Druddigon was released and let out a fierce battle cry. "DRUUUUD!"

"A Druddigon huh? I'm at an advantage, but whatever. It should be interesting."

Alfred grins. "Don't underestimate my Druddigon. He's one of my strongest Pokemon! Now! Start off with Dragon Tail!"

Druddigon ran up to Beartic, his tail glowing a light blue. He swung it at the Pokemon.

"Superpower NOW!" Beartic was outlined in a blue aura and he grabbed Druddigon's tail.

Alfred was surprised and adjusts his glasses. "Uh oh..." Druddigon was just as surprised.

Daniel crosses his arms. "You know what to do!" Beartic nodded and jumped up, spinning Druddigon in the air and throwing him to the ground, making him crash.

"Dr-Drud!" He clenched his jaw and couldn't get up.

"Icicle Crash!" Daniel called out.

"Beaaaaar!" He opened his mouth, releasing a wind of light blue crystals. Then, small clumps of ice form in the wind and grow longer and larger, forming into sharp icicles. The icicles then rain down over Druddigon.

"DRUDDIGON LOOK OUT!" Alfred yelled to his Pokemon. But it was to late. The icicles crashed down on him, making him cry out.

Beartic landed on the ground and Daniel chuckles, shaking his head. "Looks like it's over kid."

Druddigon shakily stood up and shook his head. "Dru-Druddigon!"

Alfred laughs. "That's it buddy! We're not done yet! My Druddigon is super stubborn, bro! Their is no way he's gonna give up THAT easily!"

Henry smiles. "Man, Druddigon is lookin good out there."

Ludwig nodded. "But he did take some serious damage thanks to that Icicle Crash being super effective."

Lutz chuckles and crosses his arms. "This kid's got spunk, that's for sure."

"Now Druddigon! Time for Crunch!" Druddigon's sharp protrusions started to glow white and he lunged at Beartic, snapping his jaws at him, making him fall back, landing on his back. "That's it! Now use your OWN Superpower!"

"Drud~" He happily agreed and was outlined in a blue aura.

"You use Superpower too Beartic!" Beartic stood up then was also outlined in a blue aura.

They ran at each other other and locked claws, pushing against one another, eyes narrowed.

"Come on Beartic! PUSH HIM BACK! RAAAHHH!" Daniel roared into the air, snorting like an angry bull.

Alfred was a bit startled by this. "Uh...is he okay...?"

Lutz sighed and rubs his temples. "I still don't see why HE has to roar..." He shakes his head.

"BEAAAAAR!" Beartic roared and it kinda startled Druddigon, making him lose his concentration. Beartic swung him up in the air and jumped up, raising his paws and grasped them together, slamming them down on Druddigon's stomach and sending him crashing into the ground yet again, creating a layer of dust.

Beartic flinched and looked at his paws that were a little red. "Bear?" He tilted his head.

"Rough Skin! Druddigon's ability! It can cause damage when being toughed or attacked physically!" Alfred said.

Daniel rubbed his fuzzy chin. "Rough Skin huh...then we will just have to try and not touch him!"

Druddigon flinched as he stood up and shook his head. "Druuuud..." He panted, but wasn't going to give up!

"Alright Druddigon! Revenge!" Druddigon crossed his arms, surrounded in an orange aura. He released a blast of orange energy. Beartic cried out and hit the ground, sliding back a bit.

"Revenge, huh? That's a pretty super effective move..." He rubs his chin and nodded. "Alright Beartic! ICE BEAM!" Beartic stood up and opened his mouth, forming a light blue ball of energy, then fires light blue beams of energy from it.

"Druddigon! Get out of the way!" Alfred yelled to his Pokemon. Druddigon tried to move, but the beams hit him, freezing him almost instantly.

"Oh no!" Henry covered his eyes.

"Druddigon is a Druddicicle!" Gilbert waved his arms around.

"He may be frozen, but he's not passed out...he has to hurry up and break out before it's to late." Ludwig informed. He wasn't sure if he would be able to break out though, and that worried him.

"Now Beartic! Time for Rest!" Beartic nodded and sat down, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Rest?" Henry tilted his head.

"It's a move that allows the user to sleep to help them heal some." Ludwig informed. "If Druddigon can break out and attack while he's asleep, it'll be good for him."

"Come on Druddigon! Break free!" Alfred clenched his fists. He was hoping he could break out.

Druddigon struggled and tried to break out. The ice started to crack and shake a bit.

Daniel crossed his arms. "You just keep on resting...a little more..." He hummed and tapped hi fingers on his arms.

Druddigon closed his arms and stretched out his arms, breaking through half the ice. He started to claw at his lower half, cracking the ice. He soon broke through and lifted up his tail, smashing the ice around that. "Druddigon..." He sighed when he finally got out.

Beartic yawned and woke up, feeling refreshed. "Bear beartic..." He blinks and puffs out his chest a bit.

"Right! Now Beartic! Time to use Icicle Crash once more!"

"Quick Revenge!" Druddigon closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Beartic took a deep breath and opened his mouth, releasing a wind of light blue crystals. They soon began to clump together, forming large sharp icicles that rained down on top of Druddigon.

But hen the dust cleared his was still standing, surrounded in an orange aura. He opened his eyes and stretched out his arms, releasing an orange blast of energy, hitting Beartic dead on and sending him flying through the air and crashing into the ground.

"Beaaaaar!" He grit his teeth as he slowly started to sit up.

"If Beartic hadn't used that Rest then he'd be done!" Henry throws his arms in the air and so did Totodile.

"Ja I know! It kinda sucks! Come on Druddigon!" Gilbert whistled.

"That Beartic is very impressive...and so is his trainer..." Ludwig couldn't help but compliment on the trainers Pokemon and his ability to use him well.

"Well...having his Beartic use Rest while Druddigon was frozen WAS a good strategy..." Henry had to admit and scratched his head.

"Alright...Druddigon can't take much more...so I think it's time for one last attack! Superpower! Full strength!"

"You too Beartic! Show him what you've got!" Daniel smirked a bit and chuckles.

Both Pokemon were outlined in a blue aura and ran at each other, locking claws and pushing against one another. They glared at one another, determination in their eyes.

"Come on Druddigon! You can do it!" He sets one foot in front of the other and his eyes were burning with determination. "Come ON! Pushing it! Push HIM! You can do it!"

Druddigon narrowed his eyes and pushed the Pokemon back a little. "Dru-drud...digon..."

"Come on Beartic! Do it! Give it your ALL! I know you can do it!" Daniel had a fire in his eyes and clenched his fists.

Beartic had the same fiery passion in his eyes and gripped his claws tighter around Druddigon's.

"It doesn't look like either of them are going to give up..." Henry scratches his head. "They seem pretty even."

"Well one of them has to do something! COME ON!" Gilbert waved his arms around.

"Well if things are a stalemate...ICE BEAM! CLOSE RANGE!" Daniel, thinking quickly on his feet, thought this would be the final move.

"Oh no...DODGE IT DRUDDIGON! GET OUT OF THERE!" Alfred knew he wouldn't make it through.

Druddigon's eyes went wide and he tried letting go and stepping back. But Beartic grinned, gripping his claws with his own and throwing him up in the air. He jumped up, opening his mouth, forming a light blue ball of energy. He fires beams of light blue energy, freezing Druddigon.

Beartic raised his fist and punched him down, sending him crashing into the earth, creating a dust cloud to fill the air. Beartic landed on the ground.

When the dust finally cleared, Druddigon was on the ground with swirly eyes, surrounded by broken chunks of ice. "Druuuuuu..."

"Druddigon is unable to battle! The winner is Beartic! Victory goes to Daniel!" Lutz called out.

"BEEEAAAARRRR!" Beartic roared and smiled before yawning and sitting on the ground. "Beartic beaaaar..."

Daniel chuckles and walks over to his Pokemon and rubbed his head. "Thanks a ton. You were amazing out there as usual. You look tired. You deserve a rest buddy." He chuckles and returned his sleepy Pokemon to his Pokeball.

Alfred went over to Druddigon and rubbed his head. "Hey Druddigon. You were awesome out there!" He grins and chuckles. "You'll get him next time."

Druddigon blinked and rubbed his head into his hand. "Druuuud." He was returned to his Pokeball.

Daniel rubbed the back of his head as he walked up to Alfred. "Hey uh...kid. I gotta say...I was a bit nervous for a bit towards the end...I mean, you're a pretty good trainer and that Druddigon of yours is pretty strong you know...and uh...good battle." He cleared his throat.

Alfred stands up and smiles. "Awh! Thanks bro! Your Beartic is really strong! But I want a rematch the next time we meet up!"

"Well uh...sure! I guess...come on. I know where the nearest Pokemon Center is." He turned on his heel and started to walk.

The others followed behind him.

After a well fought battle, seems Alfred has a new goal to strive for and it seems the gang has made some new friends! But wait. It seems someone is watching our heroes and their new friends.

Meanwhile, not to far away, looking through binoculars were our favorite Team Rocket members.

"Did you see how strong that Beartic was?!" Taylor chuckled and smirked.

"Oooohhhh yes~ I think we have a prime Pokemon to Pillage~" Luciano grins.

"And to think from those two! Who knew old Brats would be with the new ones!" Flavio added, giggling and getting excited.

"You know those two?" Taylor looked at them with a tilted head.

"Yes, but that is another story for another time. For now! LETS GO GET THAT BEARTIC!" Luciano laughs and throws his fist in the air.

"Hey Lutz, how long have you and Daniel known each other?" Henry couldn't help but ask.

Lutz rubbed his chin. "For years, actually. We went on our first journey together when we were ten. Turns out we both got the same starter. Tepig."

"Tepig? Wait! Then you're both from the Unova region?" Gilbert laughs. "That's funny! Alfred here is from the Unova region too!"

Lutz snorted a bit and chuckled. "Really? Well what do you know."

Alfred grinned and puffed out his chest. "Oh yeah! Proud Unova trainer!" He laughs.

They all make it to the Pokemon Center soon after and Daniel and Alfred check in their Pokemon.

"How about we get some lunch? I'm sure everyone is hungry." Ludwig suggested.

"Oh my gosh, YES! I'm staaaarving!" Alfred leaned against Ludwig and grinned.

"When aren't you hungry exactly?" Henry tilted his head and chuckled.

Alfred pouted. "Hey come on! That's not nice!"

"Don't feel bad Alfred. A growing boy needs to eat." Lutz pat his back a bit hard, making him stumble forward.

"Right! ONWARD!" He pointed and ran off.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Henry ran after him.

"CAN'T YOU JUST EVER LET ME GO FIRST?!" Gilbert ran after him.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sorry...this happens a lot..."

Daniel and Lutz look at each other before chuckling a bit and running off after them.

After lunch, they went back to the front where Daniel's Beartic, and Alfred's Druddigon were restored back to full health.

"Both your Pokemon are doing great and I hope you all have a nice day." She smiled and waved.

They all waved and smiled before leaving through the front door.

As soon as they step out, Daniel was approached by two men. One dressed as an old professor and the other dressed as his assistant. Of course it was Luciano and Taylor in disguise.

"Excuse me sir!" The old professor, who was Luciano, asked. "Do you happen to have a Beartic?"

Daniel blinks a few times. "Uh...yeah...I do...what of it?" He raised a brow.

"Professor! We've finally found someone who can help us with out research!" The young assistant, who was Taylor, said happily.

The professor nodded and sniffled. "Yes my boy...well you see. I've been searching for someone who had a Beartic so I can do research on how those beards of ice form on their faces."

The assistant sniffled and nodded. "Thank you so much kind sir..."

"Now do you think we can see him?" He asked, pleadingly.

Daniel blinks and rubbed the back of his head and took out his Pokeball. "I...guess you can...come on out!" He tossed up his Pokeball and Beartic came out and roared. Daniel rubbed his back. "Well...this is him..."

"Beartic bear..." He tilted his head a bit.

He grinned. "Perfect~ NOW!" The fake professor called out. From the bushes a large Robotic hand shot out and grabbed Beartic, startling everyone. He was pulled back through and a hot air balloon started to rise in the air.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY POKEMON?!" Daniel glared and grit his teeth.

"HAHA!" They both jumped back and threw off their costumes.

"Looks like we got your precious Beartic! Now it'll make a great gift for the boss and we will be getting paaaaaaid~!" Luciano laughs.

"TEAM ROCKET!" All of them yelled at the same time.

"Huh?!" They all looked at each other.

"Wait a minute!" Henry pointed at Lutz and Daniel. "You guys know Team Rocket?!"

"Of course we know 'em. Back when Lutz and I were starting out, they'd never leave us alone! Kept trying to steal our Pokemon. How do YOU know 'em?!"

"Same thing!" Gilbert waved his arms around. "They keep trying to steal OUR Pokemon!"

"Huh...small world after all, huh?" Lutz scratched his head.

Luciano groans and waves his arms around. "HEY HEY HEY! Okay! We get it! We get around a lot! Now! Off we go!" He laughs and so does Taylor as they climb up a rope ladder that was dropped down.

Once they were up, Luciano took out a remote control. He pressed it and rockets came out of the sides of the basket. "SEE YA BRATS!" Then they sped away into the distance.

Alfred blinks. "We have to get your Beartic back! And I-is he on fire...?"

Daniel grit his teeth and snorted, steam coming out of his nostrils. "THAT'S IT! THEY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR STEALING MY POKEMON! TEAM ROCKET JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" He roared into the sky. He took off a Pokeball from his belt and throw it in the air. "ARCANINE! COME ON OUT!"

With a flash released was an Arcanine with a black leather spiked collar around her neck and a scar over her left eye. Daniel grumbled and climbed on her back. "ONWARD! FOLLOW TEAM ROCKET!"

"AAAARRRR!" She howled before leaping off with great speed.

The four were left to blink and were very confused at the moment.

Lutz snorted. "There he goes. Daniel never had the best of tempers. He can get set off easily." He sighs and rubs his head. "Now I have to make sure the idiot doesn't get himself hurt...or doesn't kill those Team Rocket jerks. You don't have to worry. We'll get Beartic back." He ran after Daniel.

"DAMN IT YOU DUMBASS! GET BACK HERE!" Lutz had to try and catch up to him.

Henry blinks and rubs his head. "You know what? I think we should follow...just to make sure they're alright...plus I kinda wanna see what happens."

"Oh my god, thank you for saying that, because I SO wanna see Team Rocket get their butts kicked by that guy." Alfred laughs.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Gilbert laughs and runs after Lutz. Henry and Alfred soon followed.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "Wait for me!" He chased after them.

"Hahahaah! Oh yes! Even after all these years, a brat is still a brat!" He laughs and grins as he sits in the basket with the other two.

"You got that right Fratello! Oh I want to see the look on his face when we stole his Precious Beartic!" He sighs.

"So can you guys tell me how you know the two big brats?" He tilted his head.

Luciano sighs and looks off into the distance. "Long ago, when Flavio and I were merely grunts, we were sent out to Unova to scout a new location for a base in that region, we found two young trainers! Fresh out the Professors lab. We managed to steal the brats Tepig's! But some older trainer helped them out...then sometime again, we found them! Stole their Pokemon again! But they managed to get them back..."

"Sort of what's happening to use now with the new Brats!" Flavio added in.

Luciano grumbled and crossed his arms. "Yeah yeah...but this time is different! We actually got one of their Pokemon! HAHA! Nothing can stop us!"

"BEAAAAAAAAAR!" He cried out and trashed around. He was outlined in a blue aura and pried open the hand and gripping one of the finger before climbing up the arm and sets his claws over the side of the basket and lifted himself over the edge, growling and glaring.

They all slowly looked up and gulped, hard.

"Flavio...how did he escape..." Luciano questioned his brother.

Flavio laughed nervously. "I um...well you see...I don't know actually. But it isn't good..."

Taylor sighed. "I knew we should have gotten the cage..."

Beartic smirked and opened his mouth, forming a light blue ball of energy. He fired light blue beams at them, instantly freezing them. The hot air balloon started to float down to the ground and landed. Beartic got off and snorted before walking away.

"Beartic..." He looked around. How was he going to find Daniel now... He scratched his head. Maybe he should have thought this through.

Up in the air, Alfred had released Hero to help with the search. He saw Beartic on the ground and nodded before turning around and cawing. "BRAVIARY! BRAVIARY!"

Alfred looked up and saw Braviary circling around overhead. "Hero! Did you find him?"

"Braviary! Brav!" He nodded and flew off in that direction.

Lutz pointed. "FOLLOW THAT POKEMON!" They all nodded and ran, following Hero.

"BEARTIC!" Daniel called and Arcanine burst through some bushes just where Beartic was. Daniel blinked and looked at the frozen Team Rocket and then at Beartic who turned around and smiled at him. He hoped off his Pokemon and sighed in relief. "Oh Beartic...you had me worried to death..."

"Beaaaar!" He cried out happily and opened his arms. He was happy he found him.

"Hold on! Just one minute!" Luciano yelled. He broke out of the ice with the others. "We stole him fair and square! You're not getting him back that easily!" He took out a Pokeball.

Daniel snorted and set his hands in his pockets. "Fine...if you want to battle...then I guess we battle."

Luciano threw his Pokeball. "HYDREIGON! Teach these brats a lesson!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash Hydreigon was released.

"Bad choice..." Daniel grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Ice Beam!"

"Beartic!" He opened his mouth, firing a light blue beams from a light blue ball from his mouth.

"Get out of the way! Then use Flamethrower!" Hydreigon flew up and took a deep before letting loose a stream of fire.

"Aqua Jet!" Beartic was surrounded in water and launched himself straight through the flames, dousing them. He slammed right into Hydreigon, making him cry out and fall to the ground.

"Get up! You can't let that brat beat you!" He stomped his foot and Hydreigon flapped his wings and got up, shaking his head. "That's it! Now use Hyper Beam!"

"Dreeei!" He opened his mouth, forming an orange ball of energy.

"Now! Ice Beam!" Beartic opened his mouth, forming a blue ball of energy. Both Pokemon fired their attack.

Ice Beam hit Hyper Beam. The two attacks colliding caused an explosion and a cloud of smoke to rise in the air.

Hydreigon panted, needing to rest after using such a powerful attack.

"Ice Beam!" Daniel called out.

"Beeeaaaaartic!" Before he knew it, Hydreigon was hit by light blue beams of energy and frozen solid. He fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

Luciano blinked a few times. "No! Hydreigon!" He gripped his hair and returned his Pokemon. "Don't think this is over! Come on you two! We can take him down if we all work together!"

"Right!" They said together and were beside Luciano.

But before they could do anything, Daniel was towering over the three, a twitch to the eye and growling angrily. He wasn't happy one little bit and had enough. "You...STOLE MY BEARTIC! Then you're gonna try and GANG UP ON ME?! That's it! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" He cracks his knuckles.

Taylor gulps. "This is going to hurt..."

"Hey! The smoke came from over here!" Henry pointed where Hero was flying around.

"Thanks Hero! Now return!" Alfred returned his Pokemon and when they arrived on the scene Daniel just returned Beartic to his Pokeball and Team Rocket was no where to be seen.

Gilbert blinks a few times. "Hey uh...where did Team Rocket go?" He looked around.

"Don't worry about it. I handled it." Was all Daniel said. "Just know I got back Beartic and everything is okay." He gave a thumbs up.

Lutz snorted and figured out pretty quickly what happened. The other four just blinked and well...as long as he got back Beartic.

Back at the Pokemon Center it was time they go their separate ways.

"Well...good luck in the Pokemon League and stuff." Daniel waved his hand.

Henry grins. "Thanks! Maybe we'll meet again one day!" He gives a thumbs up.

Alfred laughs. "And I'll have to challenge you again Daniel!"

"Yeah yeah. Just...keep training and junk..." He rubbed the back of his head.

Lutz shoved Daniel a bit and chuckled. "Ja ja, we'll be seeing you kids around." He waved at them as he and Daniel walked away.

With new friends met and Team Rocket defeated yet again, our heroes continue on their journey to Olivine City! But where is Team Rocket you might be asking? Well...they're hanging around somewhere.

The Team Rocket members groaned as they were stuck in a tree, bruised and battered. "I...hate those...brats..." Luciano grumbled.

Until next time!

**Daniel: 2P!Male!Hungary  
Lutz: 2P!Germany**


	63. Chapter 63: Marshtomping Around!

**Heeelllloooo! Welcome one and all to the newest installment of this beautiful fanfiction! So, don't forget to review! I do love a good review! Anyone has any questions? Feel free to ask!**

On the road to Olivine City, our heroes were continuing on their journey and walking through the forest. The many Pokemon peeked through bushes and watched them before scampering off.

Totodile was walking next to Henry happily and set his sunglasses over his eyes. "Totodile~" He thought he was looking pretty cool right now.

Henry chuckles and looks down at Totodile and grins, giving him a thumbs up. "Lookin real cool there buddy~" Henry chuckles.

Gilbert sighed heavily and pouted. "Hey how long till we stop? We've been walking forever! I need a breeeak!"

Ludwig sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "We will be taking a break soon. We haven't been walking that long you know..."

Alfred chuckles and looks around and stops, grinning big. "DUDES! LOOK! DOWN THERE IS A LAKE! WE SHOULD GO DOWN AND HAVE A SWIM!"

They stopped and looked where he pointed. There was a nice clear lake that was begging for them to take a swim in.

Ludwig was about to say something and protest, but the lake did look relaxing...and it's been awhile since he's had a good swim... "Okay I suppose a swim would be nice."

Before they knew it, they were in swimming trunks and jumped into the water making big splashes.

Totodile floated on his back, hands behind his head. "Toto~" Aaahhh this was the way to relax~

"Car! Carvanha!" Carvanha swam around Totodile and smiled happily at him.

"Anorith! An!" Anortith was floating on the water, enjoying the nice cool water.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig was swimming, an inner tube around his torso to help him float. He smiles and swims around.

Henry laughs. "Hey! How about we see who can hold their breath the longest?!" Henry looked excited and splashed around.

Gilbert grinned. "You're on!"

"Oh yeah dude! You bet you're on!" Alfred laughs, throwing his arms up.

Ludwig was floating on his back on the water, just enjoying the relaxing water, letting the other three do as they please.

"Okay! On the count of three!" Henry grins. "One...two...THREE!" They all take a deep breath and go under the water.

Carvanha and Totodile go underwater with them and swim around, waving and laughing, having no trouble breathing under water. Anorith takes a deep breath and goes under water and nudges Alfred a bit, rubbing her head against him.

Turtwig swam over to Ludwig and shook himself off before when he climbed on top of him and lied down on his stomach. "Turtwig...tuuurt." He smiles and closes his eyes.

As our heroes were enjoying their fun lake day, something was watching them from deep in the lake. It tilted its head before swimming off.

Totodile blinked a few times and looks down. "Toto...?" He thought he saw something...must be his imagination.

Bubbles started to form on the surface as Alfred was the first to surface with his Anorith. They were both gasping for air. Alfred chuckles. "Awh man...looks like we lose." He chuckles and rubs Anorith on the head.

Henry and Gilbert were having a staring contest as they held their breath under water. They were both getting a bit red in the face and Carvanha and Totodile were swimming around them.

Gilbert held his nose and started to kick his feet. He opened his mouth and went up to the surface, taking deep breaths. "So close!" He waved his arms around. Carvanha rubbed her head against his chest, trying to make him feel better.

Henry came up and laughs. "YES! Did you see that?! I, Henry the GREAT! Have won!" Totodile came up and nodded, crossing his arms.

Gilbert splashed him in the face and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Don't let it go to your head."

"I think it's way to late for that dude." Alfred laughs and shakes his head.

Henry and Gilbert started arguing soon after, mostly Henry saying how Gilbert was jealous he won and Gilbert defending himself.

Meanwhile, right under their feet something swam under them and rushed up the surface. It was a Pokemon and it smiled at the three trainers.

"Marshstomp!" He cried out and waved his arms around.

The two stopped their arguing and blinked as they saw the new Pokemon. It was primarily light-blue with a lighter shade of blue for its underside and an orange belly. Marshtomp's head has an angular black fin, orange eyes, and orange gills on the ends of both cheeks. It has long arms with three-fingered hands. Its feet have three small toes, and it has two black fins for tails.

"Wait...is that a Marshtomp!?" Henry blinks a few times.

"Maaarsh!" He waved his arms around, wanting to join in on the fun.

"Hey uh dudes...think he wants to join in on our good times?" Alfred suggests.

Gilbert nodded and cackled. "Oh YES! Lets have some fun!"

Henry laughs and swims over to Marshstomp and grins. "Lets have some fun then Marshtomp!" He laughs and rubs the Pokemon's head.

"Maaaarsh!" He waved his arms around happily and was all excited.

So with their new friend in the mix, they all continued playing together. Splashing around, playing various games. They even got a beach ball and started hitting that around. It was fun for everyone and Ludwig even joined in at a point along with Turtwig.

After playing, it was lunch time and lucky for them their was a picnic table right next to the lake for them to set up. Pokemon food was set out and Ludwig finished preparing lunch for everyone.

"It's ready. So everyone dig in." He clapped his hands, a towel over his shoulder.

They sat down and happily ate their lunch. The Pokemon were enjoying their food as well. Marshstomp looked extremely happy to be around such nice trainers. He was also really enjoying his delicious Pokemon food.

Henry rubbed his chin. "Hey...I was thinking...maybe I should catch that Marshtomp..."

Alfred blinks. "Really? Well hey sure. I mean go for it. It's super rare you even SEE a Marshtomp."

Gilbert cackled. "Hey he seems to be enjoying all this company so he just might like the idea."

Henry grinned and got up. "Hey! Marshtomp!" He smiled at the Pokemon, lowering his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Marsh?" The Pokemon looked up at Henry and blinked, tilting its head.

"How would YOU like to come and be on my team? You seem strong and we've had a lot of fun here! So, what would ya say?" He smiles and grasped his hands together.

Marshtomp blinked and smiled at him, waving his arms around. "Marshtomp! Marsh!" He would LOVE to!

Henry jumped up, "YEAH! Sweet! Oh wait..." Henry walked over to his pile of clothes and takes out his Pokedex and aims it at Marshtomp. _Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Marshtomp is the evolved form of Mudkip. It is able to move and swim more quickly through mud than through water. _

Totodile smiled up at welcome him to the team. "Toto! Totodile!" He gave a thumbs up.

Henry got a Pokeball from one of his pants pockets. "Well. To make this official, how about a battle? Sound fun?" He smiles.

Marshtomp blinks and nods, a determined look on his face. "Marstomp!"

"What Pokemon do you think he's gonna end up using?" Gilbert glanced at the other two, watching Henry about to battle.

Alfred shrugged. "I have no clue. I'm sure he knows what he's doing though."

"Alright! Lets go Krokorok!" He threw his Pokeball. With a flash Krokorok was released.

"Kroko~" He grinned and let out a fierce battle cry.

"Krokorok? Well interesting choice. He is weak against water, but I'm sure Henry has some sort of plan up his sleeve." Ludwig chuckles a bit.

"Krokorok! Use Iron Tail!" Krokorok's tail started to glow a metallic grey and he ran at Marshtomp.

Marshtomp inhaled and released a spiraling stream of water at Krokorok.

Henry had to wait for the right moment...and... "NOW! Jump up!"

Krokorok nodded and jumped up in the air, avoiding the water. Marshtomp looked up at Krokorok who was doing flips in the air and coming straight down at him, gaining momentum and power. He blinked before narrowing his eyes and jumping out of the way, jumping to the side. Krokorok's tail hit the ground hard enough to break some of the ground and he growled.

"Marsh!" He released a Water Gun at him, sending him into the lake with a splash.

Henry's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "KROKOROK!" He looked at the lake and Krokorok and got out, shaking off the water and shivering a bit. He didn't like water. "Alright! Lets use Rock Climb!"

"Krok!" He raised his claws that glow white. He brought them down on the ground, causing the ground to separate and extend under Marshtomp. He looked around panicked, his foot stuck in a craves. Krokorok ran up the sides and rammed into Marshtomp, sending him over the edge and into the ground creating a cloud of dust.

Krokorok landed on his feet when the ground went back to normal and smirked. "Krokooooorok!" He flexed his arms and jumped up and down. Out of the cloud of dust shot a spiraling stream of water, hitting him dead on and sending him sliding on the ground with swirly eyes. "Krooook..."

Henry blinks a few times. "Whoa! Oh man! Krokorok return!" He returned him to his Pokeball. "Okay Totodile you're up!"

"Toto!" He nodded and took off his sunglasses and tossed them to Henry who held on to them.

"You know I actually thought Krokorok had a chance." Alfred chuckles lightly.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean...maybe Totodile will have better luck."

"Alright Totodile! Aqua Jet!" Totodile was surrounded and launched himself at Marshtomp.

Marshtomp was soon surrounded in a green force field that Totodile hit and bounced off of.

"What?! He even knows Protect?!" Henry blinks and his jaw drops. "That's soooo cool! I am for sure catching you now!" He squealed and jumped up and down. "Totodile! Crunch!"

Totodile ran up to Marshtomp, mouth open and teeth glowing white. Marshtomp opened his mouth and fired balls of mud straight at Totodile, hitting him dead on and making him cry out and fly back, hitting the ground and sliding back.

"Wow, that's a powerful Mud Shot." Alfred commented. "This is one strong Marshtomp."

Ludwig and Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Lets finish this Totodile! Aqua Jet! Once more!" Totodile was surrounded in water and he launched himself forward.

Marshtomp was then surrounded in a green force field. Totodile hit it and landed on the ground. Marshtomp opened his mouth and fired balls of mud at Totodile.

"Water Gun!" Totodile inhaled and let loose a spiraling stream of water at the balls of mud, sending them right back at Marshtomp, making him cry out and stumble back. "AQUA JET!"

"TOTO!" He was surrounded in water and launched straight at Marshromp, hitting him straight in the gut and sending him flying back, hitting the ground, landing on his back.

"GO POKEBALL!" He threw a Pokeball he grabbed from his pants pocket and threw it. It tapped Marshtomp on the head and took him inside. It fell on the ground and shook once...twice...three times..._ping_

"TOTOOOOO!" Totodile jumped up and kicked his feet in the air.

Henry laughs and runs up to the Pokeball and held it up. "YES! I GOT MYSELF A MARSHTOMP!" He beamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Soon a powerful suction took Henry's newly caught Pokeball from his hand. He blinked and looked up.

"TEAM ROCKET!" They all said out loud and glared at the hot air balloon floating above their heads.

"Heellllooo~!" Flavio waves and grins. "We are here to pilfer your Pokemon without your permission! And this time we are prepared for anything! Hit it Luciano!" He grins and claps his hands.

Luciano held down a nozzle that was hooked up to a backpack carrying case. He pressed a button on top of the tube and it started a powerful suction. The four grit their teeth and they watch as their Pokeballs were being sucked up.

"Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ludwig called out.

"Turtwig!" He nodded and whipped his head, releasing razor sharp leaves straight at them.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Luciano threw a Pokeball, releasing Hydreigon. He released a stream of fire from his mouth straight at the leaves, burning them up.

Ludwig grit his teeth. "Almost had it...alright Turtwig! Lets deal with him first!"

"Oh no you don't!" Taylor grins and picks up a remote and presses a button, the bottom of the basket opens up and it shoots out nets at the group, trapping both trainers and Pokemon.

"HAHAHAHA! FINALLY! We've won!" Luciano laughs victoriously and smiles as they drift away. "SEE YOU LATER LOSERS!"

Henry struggled in the net he was trapped in. "HEY! Get back here!"

"We have to hurry up and get out of these!" Alfred tried getting the net off of him and Gilbert. "Hey Anorith, can you cut through the net?"

Anorith nodded and her claws started to glow a metallic grey. She cuts through the netting, releasing herself and Turtwig who were caught in the same net. She goes and frees the others.

Ludwig sighs in relief. "Thank you Anorith. Now. Lets go get our Pokemon back!" He clenched his fists.

"RIGHT!" They all yelled and soon ran off, but not before grabbing their clothes.

Luciano dumped the Pokeballs they collected from our heroes and grinned. "Oh we got ourselves the cream of the crop!"

Taylor laughs and nods. "And look how many we have! Oh I wonder what Pokemon they all hold inside."

Flavio claps his hands and adjusts his sunglasses. "Oh we are sure to get a promotion NOW! Oh I just know the boss will be pleased~!"

"Big bucks and new promotions, hurrah!" They all said together.

"I love it when we say things together like that." Taylor puffs out his chest a bit, feeling pretty good right now.

"Razor Leaf!" From the ground, sharp spinning leaves were released and cut the balloon, causing the hot air balloon to start to land.

"DIRECT HIT!" Alfred pronounced and laughs.

The three jumped out of the basket when they landed and weren't so happy.

"When will you brats learn to just leave us be?! We stole your Pokemon fair and square!" Luciano stomped his foot.

Henry crossed his arms and glared at the evil doers. "Stealing is wrong! Especially when it comes to a trainers Pokemon! So give them back!"

"I don't think so." Luciano took out one of his Pokeballs. "Mightyena! Go!" With a flash his Mightyena was released and growled.

"Larvitar! I choose you!" Taylor threw his Pokeball.

"Glameow! You're up!" Flavio threw his as well.

The other two Pokemon were released.

Totodile, Turtwig, and Anorith were ready to battle! Where is Gilbert you may be asking? Don't worry, he's around.

Gilbert peeked through the bushes just behind the hot air balloon. "While they're distracted, I'll make my move~ Kesese~" He grinned.

"Totodile! Water Gun on Mightyena!" Totodile released a spiraling stream of water from his mouth at Mightyena.

"Counter with Shadow Ball!" Mightyena opened his mouth and fired a black and purple ball of energy from his mouth at the oncoming attack, pushing it back. Totodile ducked right under the attack, avoiding it.

"Glameow! Use Quick Attack on Turtwig!" Glameow ran at a fast speed at Turtwig, a white streak trailing behind her.

Turtwig cried out when he was hit and slid back, shaking his head. "That's right! You can take the hit! Use Body Slam!" Turtwig jumped in the air and came down on top of Glameow.

"Quick! Stone Edge!" Larvitar fired sharp grey rocks at Anorith.

"Rock Blast!" Anorith fired grey rocks at the sharp ones, canceling out the attack as they hit each other and exploded upon contact.

While they were battling and distracted, Gilbert sneaks over to the his air balloon basket and sees the Pokeballs. He takes back his Pokeballs and put them on his belt and smiles. "Welcome back everyone." He smiled softly before picking up everyone else's and carrying them in his arms. He grins and runs over. "GUYS I GOT 'EM! KESESESE~!"

The three Team Rocket members blink and look back at Gilbert who ran over to his three friends.

"I was wondering where the cocky one was! Why did neither of you see this coming?! You're both so USELESS!" Luciano waved his arms around.

They quickly take back their Pokeballs and smil. They were glad all their Pokemon pals were back.

"Group attack guys!" Henry smiles. "Totodile! Water Gun!"

"Anorith Water Gun!"

"Turtwig! Razor Leaf!"

Both Pokemon released their Water Gun and Turtwig let loose razor sharp leaves. The attacks combined and hit Team Rocket, sending them flying through the air.

"Again?! I am getting sick and tired o this happening to us!" Luciano yanked at his hair.

"You're going to make yourself bald Fratello." Flavio sighs. "Maybe we should try capturing some other trainers Pokemon..."

"NO! We are getting THEIRS! I WILL GET THEM ONE DAY!"

"Lets just hurry up and end this chapter already..." Taylor rubs his temples.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS ROCKETING OF ONCE MORE!"

_Ding_

Henry and the gang cheer and laugh as they once again sent Team Rocket packing! With Henry's new Marshtomp, they continue on their road to Olivine City! What new adventures unfold for them next? That can only be known if you keep reading! Until next time!


	64. Chapter 64: The Chikorita Hunt

**Hello everyone! New chapter time! I'm sure you ALL will love this one! They meet a special someone in this chapter~ A champion~! I'm sure you'll all recognize him!**

Olivine City was their next destination! They were all excited and happily following after their expert navigator. Henry had a thoughtful look on his face. Totodile looked at him and tilted his head.

Gilbert looked back to his friend. "Something the matter Henry?" He asked a bit curious.

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong I just realized something." He looks up and chuckles a bit.

"Huh? What's that?" Gilbert askes, turning around and walking backwards, hands behind his head.

"Well...with my new Marshtomp at my side, I have a total of six Pokemon!" He chuckles lightly. "A full party!"

Gilbert rubs his chin. "Oh yeah, you do! Kesesese~ So doesn't that mean any Pokemon you catch now get sent to the Pokemon Professor of the region?"

Henry nods. "You got that right!" He gives a thumbs up.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Ludwig glances back at them.

"Nothing!" Henry waves his hand and chuckles lightly.

As they continue walking, Ludwig suddenly stops, causing the others to stop as well. In the middle of the road was a sleeping Chikorita.

"Huh...? Hey isn't that a Chikorita?" Gilbert scratches his head.

Henry took out his Pokedex and aims it at the Pokemon.

_Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita emits pleasant aromas from the leaves on their heads and they love to sunbathe._

"Yep. That is for sure a Chikorita." Henry nodded, putting away his Pokedex.

"Wow. It's like really rare to see one of those things just out in the wild like this." Alfred chuckles lightly and rubs his head.

"CHIKORITA! PLEASE STAY THERE MON AMI!" Suddenly from the bushes a man pops out. He had wavy blonde hair that stops just above his shoulders, the most beautiful blue eyes, and flawless skin. He also had small hairs on his chin, but they were finely trimmed. He wore a white jacket with a red button up shirt, the top few buttons undone. His pants were white as well and his shoes were a nice shade of black and shined in the light. He landed on the ground as the Chikorita woke up and jumped off into the bushes, disappearing.

Henry and Alfred stood there, jaws dropped and mouths open as wide as possible. Ludwig and Gilbert looked at them a bit confused.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH. MY. GOOOODDDDD!" Henry waved his arms around and squealed.

Alfred was fanning himself and jumped up and down, laughing loudly. "IT'S SERIOUSLY YOU! DUDE! FOR REAL?!"

The man stood up and dusted himself off and chuckles. "Oh oui~ It is Moi~ Always nice to meet fans."

"Uh...guys? Who exactly is he...?" Gilbert raised a brow.

Henry stared at him, shocked! "Are you serious?! Do you NOT know who this wonderful man is?!" Henry waved his arms around.

"Ludbro, don't tell me you have no idea either!" Alfred looked a bit disappointed at his friends.

The brothers both looked at each other confused. Who was this guy? Was he really that important or famous...? They were lost.

The man chuckled and cleared his throat. "It's quite alright. This sort of thing happens, despite how sad it makes moi. I am Francis! The Hoenn League Champion~!" He puffs out his chest.

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "Yo-you're...THE Francis?! You mean Francis Bonnefoy?! Oh gott I feel so stupid for not recognizing you! It's just...wow...I thought it was to good to be true..."

Ludwig blinks and nods. "Right...I have read about you. But you look a bit different...then I imagined."

Francis chuckles softly and winked. "Well I am much more handsome than most people's expectations~"

"Hey Mr. Hoenn region champion sir, what are you doing here in Johto?" Alfred asked, poking his fingers together.

"Oh you can call me Francis you know." He ruffles Alfred's hair. "But I'm here in Johto in search of a Chikorita! You see, ever since I was a small boy, I've always wanted a precious Chikorita to call my own!" He throws his hands in the air and grasped them together and sighed. "It's taken me weeks of searching! But...I finally found one! She's perfect! Oh but it's a quite hard trying to catch her." He sighs a bit dramatically.

"But Francis, you're a Champion. I'm sure defeating a wild Pokemon isn't very hard for someone like you." Henry points out, being a bit confused.

"Aaaah oui." He took out a rose and smelled it. "I suppose you're right. But that's not like how I like to do things! I prefer compassion over battling when it comes to catching new Pokemon!" He throws up the flower.

"Compassion?" Henry tilts his head a bit confused.

"Ah oui! I will pour my heart and soul out to the little Pokemon! And if she will let me be her trainer, than I shall be happy! If not, then that's it." He smiled, setting his hands in his pockets.

"Wow...a true champion!" Alfred sniffles and wipes a tear from his eye.

Ludwig thought he was a bit over dramatic, but each trainer has their different way of doing things.

"Now how would you four like to assist me in catching the sneaky Chikorita~? Hm?" He winked and grinned.

They quickly huddled and talked it over before coming to a decision. "YES!" They said all together.

Francis was happy and smiled as he clapped his hands. So off they went in search for a Chikorita!

"Did you see that?! A Champion!" Taylor laughs and grins. "He's sure to have some choice Pokemon we can give to the boss, right?"

Luciano nods. "Oh yes~ And i they find a Chikorita we can take that as a little bonus. I say we follow them and steal their Pokemon from right under their noses!"

Flavio grins. "You have the BEST plans Fratello!" He chuckles and smiles.

Totodile kept a look out as he stood on Henry's shoulder. "Tooooto..."

Henry keeps out a sharp eye as well. "Keep a close eye out...that Chikorita could be anywhere..." They had spread out over a nice sized area to cover more ground.

Gilbert looked through some bushes. "Heeeere Chikorita...where aaaaare you." He scratches his head. "This could take us forever...it took Francis weeks to find this one, who knows how long it'll take us..."

"Hey guys!" Alfred called out for everyone. They rushed over to where he was. He was hiding behind a tree and peeking out. He pointed and there at a bush, eating some berries was the Chikorita.

Francis smiled and nodded. "Okay~ Now you all can sit back and watch the magic. Honhonhon~" He walked out of the bushes and smiles.

"Chika...?" The Pokemon turned around and looked at the man who lowered himself closer to the ground.

Francis gave a gentle smile and held out a flower. "Bonjour Chikorita. My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I would very much like it if maybe...you'd like to jo-" He was interrupted by a net falling over him. "What th-AAAHHHH!" He yells as the net electrocutes him. He lied on the ground, burnt and not feeling so great. "That was...shocking..." He coughs out a cloud of smoke.

The chikorita had run of by the time Henry and the gang ran over and helped him out of the net.

"Francis! Are you alright?!" Henry asked a bit worriedly as he took the net off of him.

Francis jumped up and smiled, beaming. "Oui! Of course I am~ Just a mild set back is all! Now where did that Cikorita run off too!" He looked around.

"That way sir!" Ludwig pointed in the direction Chikorita ran off to.

Francis nodded and ran off in that direction and the others followed.

Luciano grit his teeth as he popped out from a bush. "Flavio! What the heck was that?! That was terrible aim!" He waved his arms around.

Flavio sighs and pops up. "Well! I would have aimed better but you kept shaking my shoulder! And yelling 'Fire! Fire! Fire!' in my ear!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

Taylor popped his head up. "Don't worry! We'll get it next time! So lets hurry up and follow!"

Henry rubbed his chin. "Oh! I got an idea!" He smiles and stops, taking out Aerodactyl's Pokeball. "Come on out Aerodactyl!"

With a flash Aerodactyl was released and let out a battle cry and glanced around. "Aero...?"

"Hey, sorry buddy! Not a battle, but I need you to help find a Chikorita, think you can do that?" He grins and grasped his hands together.

He looked at Henry who was giving him puppy eyes and nodded. "Aerodactyl." It was always nice to get out and stretch his wings.

Francis' eyes gleamed and grinned. "Ohhhhh~! I've never seen such an amazing Aerodactyl before!" He clapped his hands and got close to him and lifted up his wings and whistled, impressed. "Strong wings." He moved to grip his tail. "Nice thick tail." He opened his mouth. "Razor sharp teeth! Oh yes! You've been taking good care of him!"

They all stiffen and blink as they watch Aerodactyl get slowly annoyed. Henry waved his arms around. "Francis! Please be careful! My Aerodactyl isn't good around other people!"

Aerodactyl released a Flamethrower at Francis and moved back, clothing his mouth.

Francis coughed out smoke. "I see...strong Flamethrower..." He chuckles before falling back with swirly eyes.

Henry sweatdropped and rubs the back of his head. Aerodactyl stomped his feet and flew up into the air, screeching and letting loose a flamethrower towards the ground. He was a bit upset about all the close unwanted contact he received. "HEY! AERODACTYL! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Henry took out his Pokeball. "Return!" He was returned to his Pokeball and Henry rubs the back of his neck. "Maybe Growlithe is a better choice for now while Aerodactyl cools down."

Alfred looks down at Francis who suddenly sits up and smiles. "Ah yes, perfect! Growlithe have a very strong sense of smell!" He chuckles lightly. Nothing could keep this guy down it seems.

Soon they were following Growlithe who was sniffing out Chikorita. "Growl! Growlithe!" He barked and looked at Henry and wagged his tail before running off.

"Haha! I think he found her!" He ran after his Pokemon. Growlithe stopped then points with his nose. "Thanks a bunch Growlithe." He grins and returns him to his Pokeball.

Francis poked his head through the bushes and grinned. "There she is...my precious Chikorita..." His eyes were sparkling. He jumped out and when his feet landed on the ground a net came up and trapped him in it. The Chikorita ran off once again.

"NO WAIT COME BACK!" He struggles in the net and pouted. "Why do these things keep happening to moi..." He sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his head. "Something fishy is going on here..." He threw Turtwig's Pokeball. "Use Razor Leaf on the net."

"Turtwig!" He whipped his head, sharp leaves spinning out and cutting the net, making Francis fall out then land on the ground. Popping up, he dusts himself off.

"Thank you mon ami!" He grinned and gasped as he looked at Turtwig. "Mon Dieu! You have a precious little Turtwig!? He looks so handsome."

Turtwig blinked and blushed a bit. "Turtwig~" He waves his front leg at him.

Ludwig clears his throat. "Ah yes, he's my Turtwig. Thank you I think."

Francis chuckles as he rubs the Pokemon on the head. Turtwig smiles and rubs his head into his hand.

"Come on dudes! Lets catch up to Chikorita!" Alfred smiled and pointed forward.

They nodded and agreed before running in the direction Chikorita went. The three Team Rocket members poked their heads up from a bush.

"Really Taylor? You set it up in the wrong place!" Luciano fumed and waved his arms around. "It's like you're both idiots!"

"Hey it's not MY fault that Champion guy stepped on the net first!" He crossed his arms.

"At least try and cut him some slack Fratello." Flavio sighed and shook his head.

Luciano grit his teeth. "Now I have to do everything myself!" He waves his arms around and grumbles as he walks away.

"Man we keep running into obstacles...this is getting weird. Whenever we get close to the Chikorita, something bad happens!" Alfred gripped his hair.

Ludwig nodded. "I do believe we have some unwanted guests who want to take this Chikorita for themselves." He crosses his arms.

Henry scratches his head and Totodile copied. "You think so? Well we have to stop them!"

"Right! We can't let this go on! Now we gotta find that Chikorita and fast!" Gilbert points upward and cackled.

Francis nods. "Right! Now lets hurry and find her!"

They all took a few steps forward then yelled out as the ground under them collapsed and they fell into a hole.

"Oooowwwww! I'm getting tired of falling in theeeese!" Henry whines, having landed on top of Ludwig, but everyone else landed on top of him.

Ludwig grit his teeth. "Tell me about it..." He grumbles.

"I think we all know who did this..." Alfred had Gilbert and Francis land on top of him.

"Toto!" Though somehow Totodile landed on top of Francis and pointed up.

Luciano laughs and grins. "See?! Now THAT'S how you stop a bunch of brats! A good old pitfall~"

"Wow Luciano! You're really good at stop unwanted brats!" Taylor complimented.

Flavios claps and nods. "Oh yes! Perfect! Bravo Fratello!"

"TEAM ROCKET!" The four yelled.

"Who?" Francis asked, confused, with a tilt of his head.

"Basically a bunch of unawesome criminals who steal Pokemon!" Gilbert answers to get him up to speed.

"Sacre Bleu! That's horrible!" Francis gasped. "That's terrible! How dare they!" He huffed.

"How could you not have heard of Team Rocket?! We are the baddest bad guys to have ever have badded!" Taylor declared.

Ludwig. sweatdropped. "Badded isn't a word..."

"...shut up!" Taylor shook his fist at him. "Now if you will excuse us, we have a rare Pokemon to catch!" He laughs before they disappear.

Francis chuckles and grins. "Well lucky for you all, I know just the Pokemon can and will help us~" He smirks and took off a Pokeball from his belt.

The four looked confused, but then Francis threw up his Pokeball. "Venasaur! Use Vine Whip to get us out!" With a flash of light, came out his trusty Venasaur.

"Veeeeeenasauuurrr..." A pair of large green vines came out from under the leaves on its back. They wrap around Francis and lift him up. Totodile clings to the man and looks at Venasaur and smiled. He pulled everyone else out as well.

"Whoooaaa...that's a pretty cool looking Pokemon..." Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the new Pokemon. _Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon. Venusaur uses its large petals to capture sunlight and transform it into energy._

Francis smiled and hugged his precious Venasaur around the neck. "Oh oui~! He's one of my precious Pokemon~" He kisses the top of his head.

"Venasaur..." He blushes lightly and smiles.

"Now! Lets go stop Team Rocket from harming that poor Chikorita!" Francis points forward.

"RIGHT!" They all said, determined to help out!

Meanwhile Team Rocket peeked out at the bushes at the sleeping Chikorita and they grinned.

"Alright...this is how we're going to do this." Luciano whispered. "I battle it, catch it, then we send it to the boss! Got it?"

Flavio nodded. "Yes but what do we do?" He raised a brow.

"Well, you make sure the brats don't interrupt our battle, got it? Be useful for once! The both of you." He glared at them both.

"Fine..." Taylor and Flavio said at the same time.

As they stood guard Luciano jumped out of the bush and pointed at Chikorita who was woken up from her nap. She yawns and tilted her head a bit.

"Chika...?" She blinks a few times and stared at the strange man in front of her.

"I am the great Luciano Vargas! And today we're going to battle~" He laughs and takes out a Pokeball. "Mightyena! I choose you!" He threw his Pokeball.

"Come on! We gotta hurry!" Henry started to run ahead.

"HOLD UP!" Taylor held up his hand, making Henry skid to a halt. "You're not going anywhere! Luciano is currently trying to capture that Chikorita for the boss!"

"We are not gonna let you guys capture that Chikorita just so you guys can use her for evil!" Alfred glares and got closer. He grips a Pokeball from his belt.

Henry nodded and took a Pokeball from his belt. "You guys go ahead! Alfred and I will take care of this!" He grins at Alfred and he grins back at him.

"Glameow! Lets go! Spot light!" Flavio threw his Pokeball. Glameow was released and purrs, licking her paw.

"Lets go Larvitar!" Taylor threw his Pokeball and Larvitar was released. He stomped his foot and looked determined.

Henry took out a Pokeball from his belt. Totodile stood next to him, puffing out his chest. "Lets go Marshtomp!" Henry threw his Pokeball.

"Come on out Charmander!" Alfred tossed his Pokeball.

Both Pokemon were released and glared at the other two.

While Flavio and Taylor were distracted, Francis, Gilbert, and Ludwig sneak past them.

"Mightyena! Shadow Ball!" Mightyena opened his mouth and fired a black and purple ball of energy and fired it at the Chikorita.

She opens her mouth and the leaf on top of her head started to glow light green then forms a green ball of energy. She fires the ball of energy straight at the Shadow Ball.

They collided and exploded, making Luciano grit his teeth. "Stupid Energy Ball...Mightyena! Time for Ice Fang!" Mightyena ran forward, mouth open and fangs glowing an icy blue glow.

Chikorita's eyes glow green and two blades of grass started glow the same color and tie together. Mightyena yelped as he tripped and fell forward, hitting the ground and whining.

"Stop right there!" Francis called out and puffed out his chest. "You leave that Chikorita alone!"

"Oh yeah? Make me!" He grins, but before anything could happen, he yelled and was tackled to the ground by Taylor and Flavio who came flying through the bushes with their passed out Pokemon.

Henry and Alfred laughed and high five each other. Marshtomp and Charmander smiled and praised each other on a job well done.

Luciano groaned. "You idiots got beat?! Oh why can't I ever have any good help...?" He sighed heavily. "Mightyena! Take care of them! NOW!" He tried pushing his teammates off him.

Mightyena growled at them and was about to attack.

Francis grinned and stepped forward. "Let me take care of this~ He shouldn't be so hard." He took a Pokeball from off his belt and smirked. "Alright! Venasaur! Solar Beam!"

Venasaur was released from his Pokeball and started to absorb light with the giant flower on his back.

"Mightyena! Do something! You have time! Ice Fang!" Luciano waved his arms around, still stuck under his two passed out teammates and their Pokemon.

Mightyena ran forward, mouth open and fangs glowing and icy blue.

"Venasaauuuur!" He opened his mouth and fired a white beam at Mightyena, making him cry out and fly straight at Luciano and others, causing an explosion and for them to fly through the sky.

"_Ding_

"Whoa...that Solar Beam charged really fast..." Henry's jaw dropped. Totodile's did as well.

"You're not the Champion for nothing..." Alfred commented.

"Way to awesome for words!" Gilbert sniffled.

Ludwig didn't even know what to say, if he could say anything. The power of his Venasaur was amazing.

Francis chuckled and cleared his throat before walking over to Chikorita and got down on one knee in front of her. "Now...it seems we've been interrupted enough times. My name is Francis and I would really enjoy it if you'd come and join my team and be my friend, oui? If that's alright with you~" He winks and chuckles softly then gives her a light smile.

"Chika...?" She tilted her head a bit and looked at him. She smiled up at him and jumped up and down. "Chika! Chikorita!" She agreed!

Francis sniffled and grasped his hands together. "Oh yes! I am so glad!" He picks her up and hugs her tight. She rubbed her head against him.

Henry sniffled and wiped his nose. "Tha-that was beautiful! Oh man..."

Alfred pat Henry on the back and smiles, trying to comfort him a little.

Gilbert sniffled as well. "Oh yeah Henry...it really is a beautiful sight." He wiped his face.

Ludwig looked at them and sweatdropped a bit. He didn't understand why they were crying about this.

Francis finally got his Chikorita he'd been searching for! He was happy and so was his new Pokemon friend. Our heroes were happy they could meet and help out a Pokemon League Champion. Tune in next week to what exciting and thrilling adventure happens next!

**Francis: France**


	65. Chapter 65: Rival Me This! (Alfred)

**Hello everyone! New chapter, yes! Now go on and read! **

It was a nice day when our heroes had found a Pokemon Center. They just received their Pokemon from Nurse Joy after getting them nice and healed. Henry was calling Professor Romulus.

"Heeeellllloooooo Henry!" Romulus laughs and grins. "How are you doing today? Good I hope." He winks.

"Oh yeah! I'm doing great Professor! Guess what? I caught a Marshtomp!" Henry smiles, really excited to tell him.

"Huh? Really!? A Marshtomp?! Wow! That's amazing Henry! You know Vladamir has some rare Pokemon himself too! I hear he's also got seven gym badges!"

Henry's jaw dropped. "Seven?! He's got seven?!"

"How many do you have Henry?" Romulus asks, a bit curious.

"...well I'm on my way to getting my fifth!" Henry stands up pretty fast.

Romulus laughs and leans back in his chair. "Well...each at their own pace I guess! Now I have to get back to some important work! Can the flames of a fire-type be used to roast marshmallows? Well I'm about to find out!" He laughs and ends the call.

Henry blinks and chuckles a bit, sweatdropping. "Well...he's a man of science I guess." He hangs up the phone and picks up Totodile and runs over to his friends. "Lets go guys!"

As they walk out, they were met face to face with Arthur and Vladimir.

"YOU!" The four pointed at one another, glaring at each other, the tension quickly rising.

"What are YOU doing here Vlad?" Henry crossed his arms. Totodile did the same and glares.

"What do you think? Here to rest my Pokemon, Henry." He rolls his eyes.

"Arthur..." Alfred glares at him.

"Alfred. Did you manage to get anymore badges?" He raises a brow.

"In fact I did. I have a total of four now." He smirks at him, crossing his arms, feeling superior right now.

Arthur laughs, holding his gut and shakes his head. "Wow. Only four so far? We just need one more to qualify for the Silver Conference."

Alfred blinks a few times. "Well...I'll see you there and beat you so bad you'll be crying all the way back home!"

"...so are you guys gonna end up battling or what?" Gilbert sets his hands on his hips and tilts his head.

Arthur glanced at Vladimir. "Do you think we have the time? I mean I suppose it could be good practice."

Vlad rubs his chin in thought and hums a bit. "Well...as much fun as it would be to team up once again and beat the both of them, I'm not in the mood for a battle today." He waves his hand.

Henry's jaw dropped. "What?! But...but I wanna show you who's boss!" He stomps his foot.

Vlad sighs. "How about this. Arthur and Alfred can battle today if they want, then you and I can battle tomorrow, when I feel more up for it. I've been in so many battles lately, I need a break and so do all my Pokemon."

Henry blinks a few times. "Well...fine! That works for me!" He nods and crosses his arms.

Alfred crosses his arms. "So Arthur, what do you say to a battle?" He smirks.

Arthur hums in thought and nods. "Fine. I find it funny whenever I beat you to the ground after all your big talk." He smirks back at him and crosses his arms.

Alfred laughs. "You're on then!"

Henry nods and pats Alfred on the back. "Good luck buddy!"

"What? You're not gonna watch?" He tilts his head.

"I would, but I gotta go do some extra hard training! But I know you can beat him!" He gives a thumbs up.

Alfred smiles and nods. "Right! I would have done the same. Don't worry! I'll beat him!" He laughs and they high five before Henry runs off.

"Time for some hard training buddy!" He smiles as he looks down at Totodile. He grins back up at him and they both lower their sunglasses over their eyes.

Soon enough Arthur and Alfred were ready to battle. Ludwig was the ref for this match up and clears his throat.

"This shall be a three on three match up! Each side shall use three Pokemon each! Substitutions will be allowed! A winner will be decided when one side has all three Pokemon unable to battle! Let the battle begin!"

Alfred took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Alright...lets get this started! HERO!" He throws his Pokeball. With a flash Hero was released and flew into the air.

"Braaaaviary!" He cries out and flaps his wings, moving in front of Alfred.

Arthur smirked a bit. "I have been wanting to use my newest Pokemon in an air battle...Honchkrow! I choose you!" He throws his Pokeball.

With a flash out came his new Pokemon. It landed on the ground and tilted her head a bit.

Alfred took out his Pokedex. "A Honchkrow, huh?" _Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers. _

"Well this just got more interesting! Alright Hero! Lets get this party started!" Alfred grins. "Lets start of off with Rock Slide!"

Hero cried out and white rings of energy appeared in the sky and large grey boulders started to fall from them.

"Alright Honchkrow! Use Protect!" She spread her wings and was surrounded by a green force field. She was protected as the boulders fell and hit the force field then disappeared. When the boulders disappeared, the force field did as well.

Alfred grit his teeth. "She knows Protect...great...try this on for size! Wing Attack!" Hero's wings started to glow white and he flew straight at her.

"Up! Now!" Arthur pointed towards the sky. She spread her wings and flew up into the sky, causing Hero to miss.

"Come on Hero! Go get her!" Hero turned around and flew at her once again.

"Counter using Feint Attack!"

"Honch!" She flew straight at Hero, then disappeared. Hero blinked and stopped, looking around, confused. He cried out when Honchkrow slammed into him, appearing behind him.

"Braviiiiiary!" He was flipping through the air and spread out his wings to stop himself.

"Come on Hero! We can beat him! Lets try using Brave Bird!" Hero nodded and flew up, his body becomes surrounded in red fire. He then flies down and straight at his opponent, the red fire turning into a light blue aura.

"You use Brave Bird as well Honchkrow!" She flies at Hero, surrounded in a light blue aura as well and they collided, causing an explosion in the air. Smoke spread across the battle field, making everyone cough.

Hero falls from the cloud of smoke and pants. He shakily stood up and grit his teeth. "Hey Hero! You okay buddy?" He glances back at Alfred and nodded.

"Lets finish this up Honchkrow! Time for Icy Wind!" Honchkrow flaps her wings, then a cold air filled with sparkling blue pieces of snow hit Hero, making him flinch and close his eyes. Some frost started to gather on his wings. "Lastly! Use Steel Wing!"

Her wings start to glow a metallic grey and she flies towards Hero at blinding speed.

"Hero! Move!" Alfred calls out to his Pokemon. Hero was shivering and tries to shake off the small amounts of ice gathered on his wings. He couldn't fly! Before he knew it.

"Braaaaav!" He cried out when he was hit, landing on his back and slid across the ground with swirly eyes. "Braaaaviary..."

"Hero is unable to battle! The winner is Honchkrow!" Ludwig declares.

Vlad whistles and cheers. "You showed him Arthur!" He laughs and grins.

"Hey! You still have two Pokemon left! You can win this!" Gilbert whistles and cheers. He had to make sure Alfred kept his spirits up.

Alfred rubs his chin...now who could take on Honchkrow. "Hmmm... ... ..That's it!" He snaps his fingers and smiles. Returning Hero he switches Poleballs. "Alright! I think I have the Perfect Pokemon for the job! Come on out! Pupitar!" He throws his Pokeball and with a flash Pupitar is released.

"Pupitar!" He cries out, ready for a battle.

"Oh. So that Larvitar of yours evolved did he? Well maybe you have a chance against my Honchkrow, but I doubt it! Now Brave Bird!" She flies straight at Pupitar with a light blue aura surrounding her.

"Iron Defense!" Pupitar was outlined in blue and shined for a moment as he took the hit and slid back. "That's right! Now Stone Edge!"

Pupitar sharp grey rocks orbit around his body, then he shoots them at Honchkrow, hitting her dead on and making her cry out. She landed on the ground and shook her head.

"Ancient Power!" Purpitar is outlined in white and forms a white ball of energy in front of him. He fires it at Honchkrow, making her cry out and fall on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle! The winner is Pupitar!" Ludwig announced, sounding pretty happy about it too.

Gilbert jumps up and laughs. "YES! You did it! Good job Alfred! KESESESE~!" He grins and dances around a bit.

Alfred chuckles and grins. "YES! Pupitar! I'm proud of you! Lets keep this up! Woooo!" Alfred throws his arms up in the air. "Take that Arthur!" He sticks his tongue out at him.

Arthur grit his teeth and returns his Pokemon. "Fine...if you want to play hard ball...then lets play hard ball..." He took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Edgar! LETS GO!" He throws his Pokeball and Edgar is released.

"SWAAAAMP!" He lets out a mighty battle cry and stomps his feet.

Arthur smirks and set his hands on his hips. "Alright Edgar! Lets go! Lets start off with Stone Edge!" Edgar is surrounded by a bunch of sharp grey rocks.

"Counter with Stone Edge too!" Pupitar has sharp grey rocks orbiting around himself as well.

They both fire the rocks at each other, each one connecting with another and exploding, causing a cloud of smoke to appear between them. Suddenly Edgar came flying out, his arm glowing white. He swings it and hits Pupitar, making him cry out and fly through the air. He lands on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Puuuupitaaaaar..." He was down for the count.

"Pupitar is unable to battle...the winner is Edgar." Ludwig said, a bit sad his friend lost. But he knew he still had a chance.

"Don't worry Alfred! You still got one more Pokemon left!" Gilbert smiles and crosses his arms.

He was right! Alfred knew exactly who to use. "Thanks Pupitar! You were great out there!" He smiles and returns his Pokemon to his Pokeball. He took out his last Pokemon and looks at the Pokeball in his hand then smiles. "I know you can win this..." He nods and throws it. "DRUDDIGON! COME ON OUT!"

With a flash Druddigon was released and he opens his eyes and was ready to battle. "Druuuud...druddigon!" He stomps his foot and lets out a fierce battle cry.

Alfred smirks a bit and nods. "Alright! This is my rival Arthur! I told you about him! Lets wipe the floor with him!"

"Druddigon!" He cries out and nods. He looks at Edgar and glares. He knew this Pokemon was strong, but he knew he could beat him! He may have lost to that Beartic, but he wasn't going to lose now.

"Lets start off with Night Slash!" His claws start to glow dark purple and he runs up to Edgar and goes to slash at him.

"Hydro Pump!" Edger inhales and releases a powerful jet of water from his mouth.

Druddigon was surprised and was sent back, hitting the ground and groaning a bit. He shakes his head and sits up. "Drud! Drud!"

"Hey! Come on Druddigon! You can win this! Lets use Dragon Tail!"

He nods and charges forward, his tail turning a light blue. He swings it at Edgar.

"Catch it!" Edgar catches the powerful tail with his hands, sliding to the side a bit as he does so.

"Huh?" Alfred blinks, his eyes going wide with surprise.

"Drud?!" Druddigon was just as surprised and blinks a few times.

"Ice Beam!" Arthur smirks.

Swampert opens his mouth and forms a light blue ball of energy. He then fires light blue beams of energy at Druddigon, freezing him in a solid block of ice.

"Druddigon! No!" Alfred grips his hair. "Come on! Break out of there!"

"Now lets finish this off! Hydro Pump!" Edgar inhales deeply and releases a powerful jet of water from his mouth straight at Druddigon, causing the ice the break and push Druddigon back, making him hit a tree.

Druddigon clenches his jaw and fell to the ground. Alfred looks back at his Pokemon. "Druddigon...?" He was very worried, he didn't know if he could take such two intense moves back to back like that!

Druddigon slowly gets up and pants. He walks over to Swampert, slowly, and stops in front of him, his claws start to glow dark purple and he raises both of his arms. He was about to slash at him, but his arms wouldn't move.

"Swamp?" Edgar tiltes his head a bit.

Arthur sighs and shakes his head. "This is just sad...Finish him off Edgar." Edgar's arm startes to glow white. Before Druddigon tries to slash at him, Edgar swung his arm right into his side, sending him flying off to the side and crashing into a large rock. When the dust cleared, he was out cold on the ground.

"Dr-druuuud..."

It was silent for a moment, until Ludwig remembered he was the ref. "Druddigon...is unable to battle. The winner is Edgar, victory goes to Arthur."

Arthur laughs and grins, puffing out his chest. "Looks like I win again! Thank you Edgar. You were wonderful once again!"

"Swampert!" Edgar looks back at him and smiles before being returned back to his Pokeball.

"Druddigon, return." Alfred returns his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "Thanks a lot buddy. You were great. Don't worry, we'll get him next time." He smiles at his Pokeball and sets it back on his belt and sighs. "Again...that Swampert of his is gonna be tough to beat..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Have you finally learned your lesson yet? You did manage to knock out my Honckrow though, and I will give you props for that." He chuckles softly. "But I am still stronger than you are."

Alfred grit his teeth and points at him. "Listen here! You won this time! But don't think you'll win next time! I can assure you I'm gonna beat you next time! That's a promise!"

Arthur blinks a few times and chuckles before shaking his head. "You keep saying that. But until you actually beat me I'm not going to believe it."

They glare at each other, the tension thick in the air. Alfred was going to beat Arthur, one way or another! If not next time, if next even the time after that! But he knew deep in his heart, that come the Silver Conference, he was going to beat him. That's a promise.

Meanwhile back with Henry, he was training hard. "Alright! Totodile! Water Gun! Krokorok! Iron Tail! Marshtomp Brick Break!"

Totodile inhales deeply and released a spiraling jet of water at a large rock. Krokorok's tail glows a metallic grey and he ran up to another large rock and jumped in the air and did a spin before coming down, tail first. One of Marshtomp's hands started to glow white and he ran at a large rock.

All three attacks hit the large rocks and destroy them. Henry grins and laughs. "YEAH! That's the stuff guys! Keep fighting like that and we'll defeat Vladimir for sure!"

His Pokemon cheered and nodded. Totodile jumps up and down, kicking his feet in the air. Krokorok flexes his muscles and grins. Marshtomp waves his arms in the air and nods.

"Right...I'm counting on you three. Now lets keep training! Totodile! Show me what you've got!" Henry adjusts his sunglasses and puffs out his chest. His Pokemon were looking really tough and strong.

"Toto!" He adjusts his sunglasses and he was then surrounded in a blue aura and ran up to big rock and picked it up. "TOTO!" He throws it up and jumps, rearing back his fist and punching it back down to the ground. The rock crashes into the ground then splits in half.

Henry's jaw drops. "You...you learned Superpower! WOW Totodile! I'm so proud of you!" He laughs and throws his arms up.

"Kroko?" He didn't wanna be shown up! Krokorok closed his eyes and concentrates. He clenches his claws into a fist and it's surrounded in a light blue energy. He lunges forward, punching a tree and causing it to splinter and crack, making it fall over.

Henry laughs and jumps up and down. "FOCUS PUNCH! You guys are on a roll! WOW! Good job Krokorok! You're the best!"

"Marsh!" He jumped up and down. He inhaled deeply and released a hard packed brown mud ball from his mouth at a rock, causing an explosion and the rock to break.

Henry was so excited he didn't know how to contain himself. "MUD BOMB! You ALL learned a new move!" He sniffles and wipes a tear from his face. "Oh guys..." He liftea up his sunglasses. "You all make me so happy and not to mention proud! With you all by my side, we can't lose!" He beams with pride.

They all nod and beam with pride as well.

With Alfred's defeat against Arthur once again, he strives to be stronger. But will Henry's battle against Vladimir end the same? Or will he be able to beat his rival? Will his Pokemon be strong enough, even with their new moves? Tune in next time to find out!


	66. Chapter 66: Rival Me This! (Henry)

**Heyo everyone! Now it's time for Henry to go up against his rival! Will he be able to beat him? We'll just have to wait and see.**

Henry snores softly as he was asleep in bed at the Pokemon Center with his friends. Totodile was lying on his stomach next to Henry's head, snoring softly as well.

The sun was up and the bird Pokemon were chirping. Totodile yawns and rubs his eyes. He sat up and blinks a few times and looks around. "Totoooo..." He looks at Henry and set his hand on his cheek. "Toto. Totodile..." He tries waking him up.

Henry yawns and sits up, rubbing his eyes. "What? Huh? Time to get up...oh! I have my battle today!" He grins and throws the covers off and climbs down the ladder since he was on the top bunk. Totodile jumps and clung to his head and stood on his shoulders.

Alfred mumbles in his sleep as he turned over and pulled the covers over his head. "Sleep...more...bah..."

Ludwig was already awake and sitting at the desk in the room, shinning his badges. "Morning Henry."

Henry blinks and nods. "Morning Ludwig. Whatcha doin?" He looks over his shoulder.

"Just shining my badges is all...are you ready for your match today?" He glances back at him.

Henry grins and nods. "You bet I am! Right Totodile?" His Pokemon nods and gave a thumbs up. He grins and was ready for the battle.

Ludwig nods. "Well I am sure you and your Pokemon will be able to beat Vladimir." He smiles lightly at him. "He may have more badges, but you've grown stronger yourself you know. I believe you can do it."

Henry blinks a few times and smiles. "Thanks a lot Ludwig. That means a lot coming from you."

A few hours later Henry and Vlad were facing off. Both had a determined look on their face and were ready to send out their first Pokemon.

Ludwig glanced between the two of them, being the ref for this match. While Alfred and Gilbert are going to cheer for Henry, Arthur was there to cheer for Vlad.

"This shall be a three on three match! Each side uses three Pokemon each! Substitutions are permitted during this match! A winner ill be decided when one side as all three Pokemon unable to battle! Let the battle begin!" Ludwig waved his arms down.

"Lampent! Lets go!" Vlad threw his first Pokeball, sending out Lampent.

Henry smirks, things going according to plan so far. "I was hoping Lampent would be first. Lets go Totodile!" Henry lowers his sunglasses over his eyes and points forward.

Totodile handed Henry his sunglasses before jumping forward and puffing out his chest. "Toto!" He nodded.

"Alright Totodile! Lets start this off with Aqua Jet!" Totodile nods and was surrounded in water then launches himself at Lampent.

"Counter with Flame Charge!" Lampent was surrounded in fire and launches himself at Totodile.

The two collided and pushed at each other, trying to drive the other back. They pushed each other back and Totodille lands on the ground and slides back. "TOTO!"

Lampent floats back a bit and spun around in the air a few times. "Laaaampent!"

"That's right Totodile! Stand tough!" Henry laughs, his sunglasses shining.

"I think it's our turn. Energy Ball!" Lampent forms a light green ball of energy between his arms and flings it at Totodile.

"Totodile! Get out of the way! NOW!" Totodile's eyes went wide and he cried out when he was hit and the energy ball explodes, sending him flying back and landing on his back. He grit his teeth as he slowly sits up and rubs his head.

"Wow. I didn't know Lampent could learn Energy Ball." Alfred scratches his head.

Gilbert nodded. "I didn't know either. Come on Henry!" Gilbert cheers.

"Lets make this quick! Lampent! Use Energy Ball once again!" He was confident one last hit was all he needed to knock out Henry's first Pokemon.

"Laaaamp..." He forms the light green ball of energy between his arms.

Henry had to think of something! Waaait...Henry laughs. "Okay! Superpower! Now!"

"Superpower?! When did Totodile learn that?!" Alfred's eyes go wide in surprise.

"Kesesese~! Looks like that extra training paid off!" Gilbert grins and gives a thumbs up. "GO GET 'EM YOU TWO!"

Totodile reaches for the ground and picks up a big rock. He throws it just as the light green ball of energy was headed straight for him. Henry cheered as the rock hit the Energy Ball causing it to explode.

"YES! I can't believe that worked!" He laughs and kicks his heels together. "Lets keep it up Totodile!" He adjusts his sunglasses that were over his eyes. "Aqua Jet!"

"What? He knows Superpower now?" Vlad was to surprised to hear Henry call out another attack. Lampent was hit by the super-effective move, lowering a bit to the ground.

"WATER GUN!" Henry grins, his sunglasses shining a bit.

Lampent blinks and cries out when he was hit by a spiraling stream of water. He lands on the ground, then slides with swirly eyes.

"Lampent is unable to battle! The winner is Totodile!" Ludwig smiles and declares happily.

"TOTOOO!" He jumps up and kicking his feet in the air. "Tototototototototodiiiiile~!" He did a happy dance.

Henry was doing his own happy dance and laughs. "Yes! Now! Totodile come back and take a break! You deserve it!" Henry smiles.

"Toto!" He looks back at him and nods before running over, taking back his sunglasses that Henry handed back to him. He crossed his arms and watches, sunglases over his eyes.

Vlad grit his teeth. "Well you've gotten stronger I see...but this isn't over just yet. Lampent return!" He returns his Pokemon and took out another Pokeball.

"Alright. Zigzagoon! Lets go!" He throws his Pokeball.

Henry shivers and his teeth start to chatter as the Zigzagoon was released.

Gilbert tilted his head. "What's up with Henry? It's like he saw a ghost."

"Weeeeeell...Henry has a fear of Zigzagoon..." Alfred chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

"A-alright! Kro-Krokorok! I choose you!" Henry shakily throws his Pokeball. Totodile looks up at him and pats his leg. Henry looks down at him and smiles. "Thanks pal." He chuckles softly.

Krokorok was released and grins. "Kroko~"

"Zigzagoon! Lets start this off with Blizzard!" Zigzagoon opens his mouth and releases a strong blizzard from it.

"Quick! Dig!" Krokorok jumps up and starts to dig into the ground, avoiding the attack. "Now! Come out and use Focus Punch!" Henry held up his fist.

"Sweet! That's a super effective move! And super powerful!" Alfred laughs and throws his arms up in the air.

The ground under Zigzagoon cracked open and Krokorok came out, his fist glowing light blue, upper cutting Zigzagoon.

"Ziiiiiig!" He went up in the air and lands on the ground. He shakily stood up and shook his head. "Zagoon!" He scratches his foot against the ground.

Henry blinks. "Oh man...I thought that would do him in...that's alright! One more good hit! Iron Tail! Lets go!"

"Kroko!" His tail starts to glow a metallic grey and he ran at Zigzagoon.

"Counter with your own Iron Tail!" Zigzagoon run forward, his tail glowing a metallic grey. They both swing their tails at each other and pushes one another back, sliding against the ground.

"Now! Water Pulse!" Zigzagoon opens his mouth and forms a blue ball of energy and fires it at Korkorok. The water ball hit Krokorok, turning into a wave and washing over him.

"Krooook!" He lands on his stomach and grit his teeth. "Kroko..."

"Come on Krokorok! Go use Dig!" Krokorok nods and dug a hole in the ground.

"Now! Go in after him!" Vlad smirks a bit. Zigzagoon ran to the hole and jumps in it.

Henry blinks a few times. "What is he planning...?" He tilts his head.

Arthur blinks and grins. "Oh I know what he's planning...he's been working on this for a situation like this! You can do it old Chap!"

"Rock Climb!" Vlad said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Henry stiffens and gulps a bit.. "Uh oh..." Totodile lifted up his sunglasses and looked a bit worried.

Soon the ground cracked open and a giant protrusion came out, with Krokorok on top. He was pushed out from under the ground and Zigzagoon came running up the side, his claws glowing white and long. He rammed into Krokorok, making him fall off the edge, plummeting towards the ground. Zizagoon was right above him as they both fell.

"Blizzard!" Zigzagoon opened his mouth and released a strong blizzard from his mouth, hitting Krokorok and sending crashing into the ground at a faster pace. The protrusion disappeared and Krokorok was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Krooook..."

"Krokorok...is unable to battle! The winner is Zigzagoon!" Ludwig calls out.

Henry grit his teeth. "Thanks Krokorok...you were great out there." He returns his Pokemon to his Pokeball. He rubs his chin, trying to think.

"Toto!" He steps forward and looks up at Henry, wanting to battle.

Henry blinks and looks down at him and chuckles before shaking his head. "Not right now. I'm gonna go with my second to last Pokemon. I think I can take out Zigzagoon with one good hit." He winks. "He's weak thanks to Krokorok."

Totodile crosses his arms and huffs before nodding and sitting down. "Toto..."

"Alright! Marshtomp, lets go!" Henry smiles and throws his Pokeball. With a flash Marshtomp was released.

"Marsh!" He smiles and waves his arms around.

Vlad raises a brow. "A Marshtomp...?" He chuckles and smiles. "Well interesting choice. Zigzagoon return!" He took out his Pokeball and switches him out. "Bayleef! I choose you!" He throws her Pokeball and with a flash, out came his Bayleef.

Arthur sighes blissfully. "Aaahhh~ Marshtomp...I remember when Edgar evolved into a Marshtomp~" He looks off into the distance, remembering fondly on that day.

"Well...Henry is at a pretty big disadvantage isn't he?" Alfred scratches his head.

Gilbert shrugs. "That's never stopped him before."

Alfred chuckles. "You got that right."

"Alright Marshtomp! Lets start this off with a Double Team!" Marshtomp glows white and many copies of himself surround Bayleef. "Now! Use Mud Bomb!" The Marshtomp's open their mouths and brown balls of mud fire in all directions at Bayleef.

"Jump!" Bayleef, in the blink of an eye, was up in the air.

"Whoooaaa..." Henry looked up, adjusting his sunglasses. "That's one powerful jump..."

"Now! Magical Leaf!" The leaf on Bayleef's head started to glow light green and she started to flip in the air, sending light green leaves down on top of Marshtomp and his cones.

"Maaarsh!" Marshtomp cries out as he was hit by glowing leaves that exploded upon contact. He was on one knee, panting heavily.

"Hey! come on Marshtomp! I know you can beat her!" Marshtomp slowly starts to stand and nods. "Bulldoze! Lets go!" Marshtomp lifted up one of his feet and slams it down on the ground, causing a shock wave and the ground to shake.

"Baaaay!" She flinches and grit her teeth as she took the attack. It wasn't very effective though.

"Lets go Bayleef! Vine Whip!" Two dark green vines came out from under the leaves on Bayleef's neck.

"Protect!" A green force field appears around Marshtomp and the vines hit and smacked it, protecting Marshtomp. Henry smirks and crosses his arms.

Vlad wasn't expecting that, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. "Now! Use Sweet Scent!"

"Baaaay~" She releases a pink powered in the air from the leaves around her neck.

Marshtomp blinks as he looks around at the pink power surrounding him. He sniffs the air, taking in the sweet scent and smiles, relaxing so much he's sitting down.

Henry blinks. "Hey! Marshtomp! Come on! Get up! We are in a battle!"

"Wait what does Sweet Scent do again?" Alfred tilts his head.

"It causes the opposing Pokemon to relax and slow 'em down. Can also attract wild Pokemon too." Gilbert crosses his arms and closed his eyes, trying to remember correctly.

"Now! Solar Beam!" Bayleef starts to gather energy, the leaf on the top of her head glowing white as it gathers sunlight.

"Hey! Marshtomp! Pay attention! Come on buddy! Snap out of it!" Henry and Totodile were waving their arms around and hopping on their feet. Marshtomp was to relaxed, sitting back on his hands and looking up at the clouds.

But it was to late. She fires a white beam of energy that hit Marshtomp and caused an explosion.

"Maaaarsh...tomp." When the smoke cleared he was passed out with Swirly eyes.

"Marstomp is unable to battle...the winner is Bayleef." Ludwig announces.

Henry held up his Pokeball. "Thanks Marshtomp. You were great. Now return." He smiles as he returns him. He looks down at Totodile who tossed him his sunglasses and stomped his way forward.

"TOTODILE!" He stomped his foot and puffed out his chest.

"You know Henry, I have to admit. I'm really surprised your Totodile hasn't evolved into a Croconaw yet." Vlad crossed his arms and chuckles a bit.

"Yeah! Well shut up! My Totodile can evolve when he wants to!" He sticks his tongue out at him. "Now! Totodile, time to use Crunch!"

Totodile runs forward and lunges, teeth glowing white. "Totooooo!"

"Body Slam!" Bayleef jumps up, making Totodile miss and land on the ground, sliding forward a bit. She body slammed down on top of him before jumping off.

Totodile was wedged in the ground and twitched a bit.

Henry's breath hitched. "Totodile! No! Are you alright, buddy?!"

"Uh oh...he's paralyzed. Body Slam will do that to a Pokemon." Gilbert crosses his arms.

"That's not good..." Alfred bit his thumb a bit.

"Now! Use Vine Whip to pick him up and throw him!" Two dark green vines come out from under her leaves and grab Totodile before launching him up. "Now! Magical Leaf!" Bayleef releases glowing green leaves at Totodile who was coming down to the ground. His eyes were closed.

"AQUA JET!" His eyes suddenly snap open and his body was surrounded in water. He launches straight at Bayleef, getting hit with the leaves that exploded upon contact, but that didn't stop him from slamming into her, making her cry out and slide back against the ground on her feet and shakes her head.

Totodile landed on the ground and smirks at her. He wasn't going down so easily. Henry nods at his Pokemon. He knew he could trust him to stay tough. "Now! Water Gun!"

"Toto..." He inhales. "DILE!" Then releases a spiraling stream of water from his mouth straight at her.

"Energy Ball!" She opened her mouth and fires a light green ball of energy at the stream of water.

The two attacks pushed against each other. Totodile was having a hard time pushing back the ball of energy though. Soon the water coming from Totodile's mouth stopped and he panted, trying to catch his breath. His eyes went wide when the ball of energy hit him, making him cry out and hit the ground.

"Toto...toto...dile..." He pants and slowly sits up. "Toto!" He slowly stands up and hits his chest.

"You still wanna continue Totodile?" Henry blinks and lifts up his sunglasses.

"Toto!" He looks back at him and gives a thumbs up. This was important to him too! He wanted to win this.

Henry smiles and lowers his sunglasses and nods. "Right. Lets give it all you've got! Lets use Superpower!"

Totodile becomes outlined in a blue aura. He picks up a large rock and thows it at Bayleef.

"Dodge! Then lets finish this off with Solar Beam!" Bayleef jumps up and out of the way of the large rock and the leaf on the top of her head starts to glow and gather energy.

"Totodile! Look out!" Totodile blinks as he looks up. Bayleef opens her mouth and fires a white beam of energy at him, causing an explosion was he was hit. A black cloud of smoke covered the area, going up high into the sky as well.

Everyone coughs and tries taking a peek at what's going on. Soon the smoke cleared up a bit and it was easier to see. Henry's heart was pounding in his chest and he was worried.

Totodile was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Tooooto..."

"Totodile is unable to battle! The winner is Bayleef! Victory goes to Vladimir!" Ludwig calls out and sighs a bit.

Henry walks over to Totodile who was staring up at the sky, a somber looks on his face. Henry smiles up at the pretty clouds in the sky and looks down at him before picking him up. "Wow Totodile. You looked so cool out there!" He grins and chuckles a bit. "Man you're getting stronger and stronger each day, I swear!"

"Toto...?" He blinks and tilts his head before smiling and waving his arms around. "Totodile!" He gave a thumbs up.

Vlad returns Bayleef after praising her for a job well done. He walks up to Henry and smirks. "Well Henry you gave it all you've got, but you still managed to lose. But I will admit, you have gotten stronger, but it just isn't enough just yet." He chuckles and walks passed him, followed by Arthur who walk into the Pokemon Center.

Henry grit his teeth. "I'll beat him...I don't know WHEN or HOW but I WILL beat him!" Henry lifts up his sunglasses, his eyes one fire.

"TOTO!" He agreed and nods.

Alfred pats his back and grins. "And I'll beat Arthur! Rub his smug nose in it too!"

Gilbert cackles and ruffles his hair. "And you better believe I'm beating Liz!"

"YEAH!" They threw their fists in the air while Ludwig watched them and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Will you three calm down already? You're giving me a headache."

With those words, Dodrio came out her Pokeball and each head starts to peck one of the three on the head.

With both Henry and Alfred chalking up another loss against their rivals, it was only a matter of time before they beat them! With new determination they were gonna train even harder so they can beat their rivals the next time! Tune in next time to see what thrilling adventures they have next.


	67. Chapter 67: Grovyle And Go!

**Alright! New chapter everyone! Hope you all are enjoying this series, it's long I know xD But it's good! Right? I think it's good.**

The taste of defeat still thick in their mouths, Henry and Alfred have been training extra hard. Right now Henry was doing some training with Gilbert, who offered.

"Alright Growlithe! Flamethrower! Lets go!" Growlithe releases a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Tyrunt! Ancient Power!" Tyrunt was outlined in white and forms a white ball of energy in his mouth. He fired it at the stream of flames and exploded on contact.

"Careful Growlithe! He might come out of that smoke cloud!" Henry was vigilant and Growlithe starts to growl and crouches down.

"Alright! Earthquake!" Tyrunt jumps up and came down on the ground, causing shockwaves and the ground to shake and quake.

"Grooowllll..." He whimpers and flinches as he took some serious damage from that attack.

"Tyyyyrunt!" He smiles and looks back at Gilbert.

Gilbert smiles back at him and nods."Kesesese~! Job well done! But pay attention!"

Henry then got an idea. "Oh yeah! He knows that move! OUTRAGE GROWLITHE!"

Gilbert pales a bit. "Uh oh..."

Growlithe's eyes start to glow red and he was outlined in a red aura and charges. He starts to scratch and bite at the Pokemon and ramming into him, sending him flying back into a tree and falling to the ground with swirly eyes. "Tyyyyy..."

Henry jumps up and laughs. "Yay! Good job Growlithe!" He grins and gets down on his knees and holds out his arms.

Once the red aura and eyes vanished he wags his tail and ran over to Henry and jumps in his arms. He starts to lick his face many many times. Henry laughs and smiles rubbing him on his head.

Gilbert crouches down in front of Tyrunt and smiles. "Hey buddy...you looked pretty awesome out there you know!"

Tyrunt blinks and looks up at him and tilts his head. "Tyrunt...?" He smiles and headbutts him in the chest, causing him to grunt and fall back on the ground. Gilbert was lying on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Well...you sure got a hard head...kesese~" He groans a bit. Tyrunt blinks a few times as he looks down at Gilbert and smiles at him.

Alfred chuckles as he watched from a chair, drinking some juice. "Lookin good out there Henry! Keep up the hard work!" He smiles.

As Alfred was watching his friends shake hands and congratulate each other on a good battle, he didn't realize something from the bushes swiped his sandwich.

Alfred went to pick up his lunch and blinks a few times, not feeling anything there before turning towards his plate and tilts his head a bit. "Huh? I don't remember eating my sandwich..." He scratches his head.

Ludwig looks back at Alfred after he finishes putting away the cooking supplies. "Didn't you want to battle Alfred?"

He blinks and nods. "Oh yeah! Lets go!" He jumps up and grins.

"Alright you two! Why don't you let your Pokemon rest and eat while Alfred and I battle!" He calls to his friends who turn and look at him before nodding in agreement and running over.

Totodile, Growlithe, and Tyrunt ran to their respective Pokemon food bowls and started to chow down.

Gilbert and Henry both chow down on their sandwiches and happily ate.

"Alright Alfred, are you ready?" Ludwig took out a Pokeball.

Alfred grins and took out one of his. "You bet I am Ludbro! Lets goooo!"

"Right! Front and center! Lets go!" He threw his Pokeball.

Charmander and Granbull were released and the battle began. First Alfred started out with Flame Charge then Granbull avoided it and used Water Pulse. Charmander used Flame Charge once more to break through the ball of water and slam right into Granbull.

Henry and Gilbert were watching and cheering as the battle went on. Not knowing that beyond the bushes they were in front of, a Pokemon was lurking and watching them. Before they knew it their food was gone.

"Wooo! Go Charmander!" Henry whistles and smiles, reaching over to to pick up another sandwich and rubs his plate with his hand. "Huh...?" He looks over and noticed his plate was empty. "What the heck...? Hey Gilbert?"

"Huh?" He looks at Henry, tilting his head. "What do you wa-HEY! Where did my sandwiches go?! They were just here!" He lifted up his plate and blinks a few times. "Did you take my food Henry?!" He stands up and puffs out his cheeks.

"What?! No! I was gonna ask you did you see who took my food! It just vanished into thin air!" Henry grips his hair.

Totodile blinks and looks over at Henry and tilts his head. He was gonna go up and see what he was whining about, but this Pokemon food wasn't going to eat itself. He finishes the peace he was currently munching on and reached for another piece. "TOTO?!" He looks at his bowl and noticed it was empty! He jumps up and looks around. "Toto!" He points at Tyrunt.

"Tyrunt?!" He blinks and looks at Totodile as he got an accusing finger pointed at him.

"Growl. Growlithe growl!" He looks at Totodile and tilts his head. How was he sure it was Tyrunt?

Totodile blinks and crosses his arms. "Toto...totodile..." Well...he just had a feeling it was him...

Growlithe sighs and lowers his ears. When he turns back to finish his meal, his food was gone as well! "GROWL?!" He lowers his head and whimpers a bit.

"Oh come on Gilbert! Why would I steal your food when mine was stolen?! That doesn't make any SENSE!" Henry flailes his arms around.

"I DON'T KNOW HENRY! BUT I STILL SAY YOU SOMEHOW STOLE IT!" Gilbert stomps his foot and glares at him.

Henry glares at him back. "SOME FRIEND YOU ARE YA BIG JERK!"

"THAT'S IT!" Gilbert yells and tackles Henry and the two were in one of those cartoon fight clouds.

Alfred and Ludwig had to stop their battle and go break up Henry and Gilbert.

"Dudes! Whoa! What's the big deal?! Why are you fighting all of a sudden?!" Alfred had a confused look on his face as he held Henry back who was squirming around.

Ludwig grunts as he pulled back a squirmy Gilbert and looked just as confused. "What has gotten into you two?!"

The Pokemon look over at their trainers who were just fighting and look confused. When they were distracted something fast swiped all of Tyrunt's food.

"Well HE stole my food!" Gilbert points at Henry who pouts and puffs out his cheeks a bit.

"NO! I keep telling him I didn't steal anything and he's just being delusional! Someone stole my food too!" Henry groans and broke free of Alfred's grip and glares at Gilbert.

"Grororororororo!" Suddenly they all turned and saw a Pokemon standing on their table, holding an arm full of Pokemon food and sandwiches and then shoveled it all in his mouth before chewing and swallowing.

"Tyrunt?!" He looks at his now empty Pokemon food bowl and stomps his foot. "TYRUNT!" He wasn't to thrilled having his food stolen.

"Wait! Is that...a Grovyle?!" Henry blinks a few times.

"YEAH! AND HE'S BEEN STEALING OUR FOOD!" Gilbert grits his teeth. "THAT WAS MY LUNCH! SO NOT AWESOME!" He was all fired up now!

"And I thought I got angry over fo-WAIT! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN THE POKEMON THAT STOLE MY SANDWICH! SO NOT COOL BRO!" Now Alfred was just as angry and he was on fire.

The two suddenly lunge at the Pokemon who looks at them unimpressed and jumps up, landing behind the group.

"GAH!" The two yell as they crashed into the table and flip it over. That Grovyle was really fast.

Henry quickly took out his Pokedex. _Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Grovyle is the evolved form of Treecko and live deep within forests. Known as tree climbers, they jump easily from one tree to the next._

The Grovyle smirks before leaping off and disappearing into the trees.

"WELL I AM GOING TO BATTLE THAT SANDWICH EATING POKEMON!" Gilbert threw the table off of him and Alfred and growl. "LETS GO TYRUNT!"

With Tyrunt at his side, Gilbert was off and after that pesky Grovyle.

"HEY! WAIT UP DUDE! Lets go Charmander!" Alfred and Charmander weren't far behind them.

Henry and Ludwig sweatdropped and were worried about those two.

"Who knew they were both so passionate about food..." He chuckles and scratchs his head. Totodile and Growlithe both nod and agreed.

Ludwig sighs and rubs his temples. "Gott...we should go after them, before they end up hurting themselves..."

Henry nods. "RIGHT! Lets go!" He points forward and grins.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest, Team Rocket was sitting down to a nice lunch.

Luciano pets his Mightyena on the head. "Now eat up~ So you'll get big and strong!" He grins and wraps a napkin around his neck. "Just so your fur won't get all dirty~" He looks over at Hydreigon and rubs him on the head and kisses his cheek. "Now you make sure to eat up too~ Don't wanna go hungry!" He smiles.

Flavio and Taylor watched as Luciano treated his Pokemon better than them.

"Every time I see it, it gets stranger and stranger..." Taylor scratches his head.

Flavio chuckles and shrugs. "Well...he does love his Pokemon...maybe a little to much sometimes, but what can you do." He pets his Glameow who purrs and rubs her head against his hand.

Taylor and Larvitar sigh as they start to eat their lunch. While Luciano was tending to his Pokemon he didn't notice something grab his pasta, leaving the empty plate on the ground.

He turns around and blinks a few times. "What the...? OKAY! WHICH ONE OF YOU STOLE MY FOOD!" He stomps his foot.

The two blink and look at each other before looking back at Luciano with confused expressions.

"Fratello, we didn't steal your food." Flavio lowers his sunglasses a bit.

Taylor nods. "Yeah! No one touched your food! Maybe you ate it and don't remember?" That could happen, right?

Luciano blinks a few times. "WHAT?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I didn't have a bite yet!"

As the other two were distracted, their meals were taken as well. Larvitar blinks a few times as he watches their meals disappear and wave his arms around.

"Lar! Larvitar! LAAARRR!" He jumps up and down, trying to get their attention.

Taylor looks at him and blinks a few times. "What is it-HEY! OUR FOOD IS GONE TOO!" He grips his hair.

"What?!" Flavio looks around. "Where did our food go?!"

"Grorororororo!" They all look around and saw a Grovyle enjoying their food and licked the sauce from around his mouth.

"HEY!" The three yell angrily and jump at the Grovyle, but quickly jumps up making them crash into one another and land on the ground.

Luciano rubs his head and sits up. "HYDREIGON! USE FLAMETHROWER!"

"Drei!" He opens his mouth and releases a stream of fire from it.

Grovyle smirks and seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind Hydreigon. "Grovyle gro!" The three leaves on his forearm glow light green and form into a blade. He slashes them at Hydreigon, making him cry out and fall on the ground.

"What was that?!" Luciano sits up and grit his teeth.

"Looks like he used Agility then used Leaf Blade." Taylor said and blinks a few times and sits up.

"That's it! Hydreigon! Come on! We can beat this dumb Pokemon! Lets use Dark Pulse!" Hydreigon opens his mouth and fires a beam of purple circles.

"Grooo!" Grovyle opens his mouth and shoots high velocity glowing yellow seeds at the beam of purple circles, causing an explosion and the air to fill with smoke. He uses this cover and escapes.

Luciano looks around when the smoke clears and growls, stomping his foot. "WE ARE GONNA FIND THAT GROVYLE!"

Tyrunt pokes his head through some bushes, looking for that pesky Grovyle. "Tyyy..." No luck..

Gilbert grumbles and stomps his feet. "Well splitting up seemed like a good idea...but I still can't see that Grovyle! Any luck Tyrunt?" He looks over at his Pokemon.

Tyrunt looks down and shook his head. Not a clue as to where he went.

Gilbert rubs his chin. "Now where could he be..."

"Grovyle?" The Pokemon jumps down from a tree and looks at Gilbert. "Grovyle gro!"

Gilbert and Tyrunt turn around and Gilbert grinns. "AH HA! FOUND YOU! So we're gonna battle! Got it?! Cause you stole our food! So you're gonna pay!"

"Grovyle~" He accepts this challenge. He needed an easy win to work off his meal.

"Alright Tyrunt! Lets go!" His Pokemon jumps forward and nods. "Lets start out with Poison Fang!"

He opens his mouth, his fangs glowing purple. He lunges forward, ready to snap his jaw.

Grovyle stood there and waited for the right moment before seemingly disappearing and reappearing behind him. He opens his mouth, firing high velocity yellow glowing seeds at him, making him cry out as they exploded upon contact.

"Agility...then Bullet Seed...he's fast and smart." He grins, a gleam in his eyes. "Now that's an awesome Pokemon~ Tyrunt! Come on! Dragon Tail!"

"Tyrunt!" He snaps his eyes open and swings his glowing light blue tail at Grovyle, hitting him dead on and sending him skidding back.

He grins and shakes his head. "Grovyle..." He was a bit impressed. The three leaves on his forearm started to glow light green and form into blades. He lunges at Tyrunt.

"Leaf Blade! DODGE! NOW!" Tyrunt moves back, moving out of the way of the blades from hitting him. But as he was moving back he didn't see the rock he was backing up to. "QUICK JUMP!" Tyrunt jumps in the air, Grovyle slicing through the rock with his energy blades. He looks up and smirked.

Gilbert raises a brow. "What do you have planned..." He mutters under his breath.

The leaf on top of Grovyle's head starts to glow white and shot out a dark green beam at Tyrunt that grabs him and traps him inside. Tyrunt is outlined in red and the beam turns red. Then it lets go of Tyrunt, dropping him on the ground. When the beam returns, Grovyle glows white and his injuries start to heal.

"Mega Drain?!" Gilbert was surprised by that but shook his head. "Tyrunt! Are you alright? Can you continue?"

Tyrunt shakily stood up and scratches his foot on the ground. "Tyrunt! Tyyyy!"

"That's the spirit! Now I want you to run up to Grovyle! Then jump!" Tyrunt nods and runs up to Grovyle, who was ready to defend. Tyrunt jumps up above his head, surprising the Pokemon. "Ancient Power! With all you've got!"

Tyrunt was outlined in a white aura and formed ball of white energy in front of him. He fired it at Grovyle who cried out when he was hit. He slid back and shook his head. "Gro..." He nods.

"HAH!" A loud laughter came up from above. They all looked around and soon a net came down and took Grovyle into the air.

Gilbert growls and glares. "TEAM ROCKET! GIVE BACK GROVYLE!" He shook his fist as he saw that dreaded hot air balloon.

"Grovyle! GRO!" He struggles in the net he was in and tries to break out. He tries cutting it with his Leaf Blade, but it didn't break.

Luciano stuck his tongue out. "Oh no! I'm not giving away this powerful Pokemon! I'm giving it to the boss! But not before I teach it a lesson for stealing my food!"

Flavio sighs and shakes his head. "He's really upset about that..."

Taylor shrugs. "I'm not surprised...but hey we have something to give to the boss. I'm sure he'll appreciate it!"

Gilbert growls. "Come on Tyrunt! Use Ancient Power!" Tyrunt starts to glow white and opens his mouth, forming a white ball of energy.

Luciano held out a Pokeball. "Hydreigon! Use Dragon Pulse!" Hydreigon was released and opened his mouth and fired a turquoise ball of energy from his mouth at Tyrunt, causing an explosion when it hit. Tyrunt cries out and fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Oh no! Tyrunt!" He lifts him up a bit. "You were still tired from the battle huh...? It's okay." He returns him to his Pokeball.

"SEE YA BRAT!" Luciano laughs as they start to drift away, Hydreigon flying next to the hot air balloon.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "No...Grovyle..." He closes his eyes and felt useless.

"AIR SLASH!" Light blue blades of energy flew through the air and cut through the net, freeing Grovyle.

Gilbert's eyes snap open and he ran as fast as he could, diving to try and catch Grovyle. The Pokemon lands on top of him. He grins up at the Pokemon. "You're alright, right?"

Grovyle blinks and nods. "Gro...Grovyle..."

"WHAT?! Who did that?!" Luciano grit his teeth as he leans over the basket a bit.

"HAHAHA! LISTEN TO MY TOTAL HERO VOICE GUYS!" Alfred was standing not to far away from where Gilbert was.

"Oh come on! Hydreigon! Come on! Use-"

"AERODACTYL! HYPER BEAM!" Henry appears next to Alfred.

"Aeeerooo!" He opened his mouth formed a ball of orange energy in his mouth and fires an orange beam of energy at Hydreigon, making him cry out and crash into the hot air balloon, causing an explosion and them to fly through the air.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! COME ON! HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GOING TO GET BEATEN?!" Luciano groans.

Flavio sighs and shakes his head. "Maybe some herbal tea will help you calm down?"

"Come on! I am getting REALLY tired of this bit!" Taylor whines.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S ROCKETING OFF ONCE MORE!" They all yelled.

_Ding_

Ludwig helped up Gilbert. "Are you alright?" He looks at him a bit concerned.

Gilbert grins and puffs out his chest. "Oh yeah! Don't worry! I'm good!" He grins. "Hey thanks you guys! You really saved Grovyle and I back there! Kesesese~!"

Henry grins and gives a thumbs up. "No problem! Anything to help out a friend!" Aerodactyl lands behind him and nudged Henry who rubs him on the snout.

Alfred laughs and poses. "It's what a hero does! No problem bro!" Hero nods and spread his wings, posing behind Alfred.

Gilbert looks back at Grovyle. "Hey, are you alright?" He asks, a bit concerned.

"Grovyle!" He smiles and nods. Thanks to Gilbert and his friends he was.

"Kesesese~! Glad to hear that!" He smiles at him. "Npw...you make sure to try and not steal any trainers food! You might get yourself in trouble again. Now...be good!" He winks and just as he was about to go with his friends.

"GRO!" Grovyle calls to Gilbert who turns around. He walks towards him and smiles up at him. "Grovyle gro!"

Gilbert blinks a few times and smirks. "You wanna come with me huh? Well that's fine by me! Come on!" He takes out a Pokeball and tosses it. It hit Grovyle on the head and opens up, taking him inside. It shook a couple times before sealing. Gilbert picks it up and jumps in the air. "I GOT MYSELF A GROVYLE!"

His friends smile and cheer with him on his new friend. With Grovyle caught and Team Rocket taken care of, our heroes continue their journey to Olivine City! What new adventures are in store for them next? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out!


	68. Chapter 68: Druddi-GONE

**Hello everyone! It's that special time of the week when you get a new chapter~! Now I will tell you that next chapter, they ARE going to be in Olivine, buuut well a liiiittle something special happens~! Not gonna say anymore, but you'll find out! Also I'd like to thank everyone for the support for this fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it greatly!**

They were so close! Olivine was just a day away and our heroes were getting in some extra training before their big battle.

"Alright Growlithe! Fire Fang! Then you counter with Iron Tail Krokorok!" Henry smiles, lowering his sunglasses over his eyes.

Growlithe lunges at Krokorok, his mouth open and covered in fire. Krokorok's tail started to glow a metallic grey and swings it. Growlithe bit down on it and growls.

"Good job guys! I'm proud of ya!" He smiles and sighs happily, hands on his hips. "Hey Gilbert, the net gym uses Steel types you said, right?"

Gilbert nodded and grinned. "Yep! So you know what Pokemon you're gonna use?"

Henry rubs his chin. "I have an idea, but I'm not totally sure as of yet."

"Well I'm for sure ready! WOOO!" Alfred threw his arms up. "I'm sure all my Pokemon are excited! Especially Druddigon! Ri-" He blinks and looks over at Druddigon was looks a bit sad as he was sitting under a tree.

"Druddigon...? What's up dude? How about we do some training, yeah?" He smiles and throws his arms in the air.

"Drud..." He turns away from Alfred and hung his head down.

"Hey...come on Druddigon. You love training. What's up buddy?" He tilts his head a bit and looks at his Pokemon with a confused expression.

Ludwig walks up next to him. "Maybe he's still feeling down about losing his recent battles."

"What? Come on Druddigon! No need to feel bad bro! Sometimes you lose and that's okay! You just gotta keep your head up and train harder!" He grins and walks up to his Pokemon and rubs his head. "Come on lets go train."

Druddigon glances at Alfred and closes his eyes before getting up. "Druddigon...drud..." He shook his head.

Alfred rubs the back of his neck. "Okay...you need time to think about it! I'll go and train with another one of my Pokemon! You can join when you're ready, alright?" He pats his back before running back over.

Henry pat Alfred on the back. "You think he's gonna be alright?"

Alfred sighs. "I don't know...I hope he will to be honest...I'm sure watching me battle will cheer him up! Wanna help?"

Henry grins. "Don't have to ask me twice!" He gives a thumbs up.

So the two started their battle. Totodile versus Hero.

"Alright Aqua Jet!" Totodile was surrounded in water and launches himself at Hero.

"Dodge! Then use Wing Attack!" Hero flew up, avoiding the attack. His wings started to glow white and he flew up and back around, striking Totodile with one of his wings.

Totodile lands on the ground and slid a bit on his stomach before getting up and shaking his head. "Toto!"

"That's right Totodile! Lets go! Water Gun!" He inhales deeply and let loose a spiraling stream of water.

Druddigon watches the battle and looks down. He starts to walk away through the bushes. He needed to get stronger! How was he suppose to help Alfred win anything if he was weak like this? He needed to do his own training and get stronger! So he left.

"Alright Hero! Lets use Tackle!" Hero nods and flies at Totodile. Hero flaps his wings once and soon was surrounded in white streaks. He slam into Totodile, causing him to fly back and hit a tree, falling back to the ground.

Alfred blinks a few times. "Whoa! That was Aerial Ace! SWEET HERO! THAT WAS A NEW MOVE!" Alfred laughs and throws his arms up. Hero lands in front of him and smiled as Alfred threw his arms around his neck. "You were great out there!"

Henry walks over and picks up Totodile, smiling at him. "You were great out there too. You're getting stronger every day." He chuckles lightly.

"Toto!" He waves his arms around and gives a thumbs up.

"Hey Druddigon did you see-" Alfred turns around to see if Druddigon was feeling any better but- "DRUDDIGON'S GONE!" He grips his hair and his eyes went wide.

"HUH?!" The other three looked at him, surprised and shocked.

Alfred was yelling and running around, waving his arms in the air. "DRUDDIGON! WHERE DID YA GO BRO!?" He checks behind a tree, under a rock, in a bush, panicking big time.

"Alfred! Calm down THIS instant! You're not thinking straight!" Ludwig yells at him to try and calm him down and get his attention.

Alfred took a few deep breathes and nods. "Right...you have a point...caaaalm...caaaaaaaaaaalm...what are we going to do?"

"I say we split up!" Henry lifts up his sunglasses and suggests.

Ludwig nodded at him. "Ja. We split up and look as to where he might have gone. That's a good plan. We will meet up back here if we find him. Understood?"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" They all salute and smile. With a nod they all split up to cover more ground.

Alfred looks at Hero who tagged along with him. "Hey Hero, why don't you take off into the air to help search for Druddigon, huh?" He smilea lightly at him. Hero nods before spreading his wings and taking off into the air. Alfred watches him go and sighs a bit as he set his hands behind his head. "Man...I hope Druddigon is gonna be alright..."

"DRUUUUD!" He roars at an Ursaring who roared back at him. The two lock eyes and growl at one another.

Druddigon's claws start to glow a dark purple and he starts to slash at the Ursaring, but the Pokemon managed to dodge all of his attempts.

"Urrrr!" He growls and his arm starts to glow white and he swings it at Druddigon, hitting him right on the side of the head, making him cry out and stumble to the side.

"Drud! Druddigon..." His tail starts to glow a light blue and he ran at Ursaring and swings it at him, making him cry out and stumble back. Druddigon smirks and pants.

Ursaring growls and narrows his eyes. He runs at Druddigon and suddenly disappears. He reappears to his right and slammed into Druddigon, making him slide against the ground. The Pokemon flinches as he takes damage from his rough skin ability.

"Drud~" He smirks, crossing his arms and surrounding himself in an orange aura. He spread his arms, causing a burst of orange energy to be released, hitting Ursaring and making him fall on the ground and slide back. One more hit and he was done. He brought his hands together in front of him and closed his eyes, concentrating. He'd been waiting for this moment. He knew he could do it! He had to! For Alfred! A light blue ball of energy formed between his hands and he snapped open his eyes and threw it at Ursaring, causing an explosion upon contact.

"UURRR!" He cries out when he was hit and was out cold on the ground with swirly eyes.

"DRUDDIGON! DRUD DRUDDIGON!" He cheers and waves his arms around. He turns around, expecting Alfred to throw his arms around his neck, but forgot he was alone. "Drud..." Right...he was doing this for Alfred...but he wasn't there with Alfred...

"Druddigon! Come on out buddy! Where did ya go?!" Alfred sighs heavily and scratches his head. "Hey Hero! You see anything!" He calls up to his eyes in the sky.

Hero looks back down at Alfred and shakes his head. He looks around and soon sees a puff of smoke coming from not to far away and flies over in that direction. He spots Druddigon and nods before flying back over to Alfred.

Henry sighs and puts his hands behind his head. Growlithe was in front of him and sniffing the ground. "Smell him Growlithe?" Totodile copies Henry and sets his hands behind his head.

"Growl..." He shakes his head. He stops and snifs the ground again, his tail wagging. He thinks he found it! "GROOOOOWLTHE!" He howls and starts to run.

"Good job! Come on Totodile!" He smiles and picks up his Pokemon and ran after Growlithe, a smile on his face.

"BRAVIARY! BRAV!" He flew in circles above Alfred's head, trying to get his attention.

Alfred blinks a few times and looks up. "Huh? Hey! Hero! Did you find him?!" He grins. "LEAD THE WAY!" Alfred laughs and happily runs after Hero as he leads the way.

Druddigon sat down and starts to think what he should do next...maybe it's time to go back. He was hoping Alfred wasn't worried to much about him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Sure he learned a new move and all, but what about Alfred? How was he feeling right about now?

"Awh it looks sad...what should we do boss...?"

"Well we CATCH it of course. I bet it'll fetch a high price. Did you see it take down that Ursaring?"

Unknown to Druddigon, in the bushes were two men. One bigger and rounder than the other, the boss. The other was a bit shorter than the boss, but not by much, he was the lackey.

"Now get the car you dunder head and lets get this Pokemon already." He slapped the smaller one on the head.

"Okaaaay. I'm goin...sheesh." He pouted and soon they vanished.

Druddigon got up from the rock he was sitting on and was about to go and find his way back until-

"THERE YOU ARE!" Alfred came out of the bushes. Hero lands on the ground and smiles.

"Drud?!" Druddigon blinks and turns around to see Alfred panting and trying to catch his breath. He rubs his eyes as they started to water.

"I've been worried sick about you! Why did you go running off like that!?" He looks up, worry in his eyes as he walks up to his Pokemon. "I thought you had left...I know you must have been upset about losing recently, but...you didn't have to go and run away!"

"Drud!" He blinks and waves his arms around. He smiles and looks at a rock and brought his hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy. He fires it at the rock, causing it to explode.

Alfred blinks a few times in amazement and laughs. "WOW! You learned Focus Blast! That's super cool! I'm glad you learned a move dude! But... I'm your trainer! We're suppose to be in this together! We're suppose to get stronger TOGETHER! Now...I hope you won't do that again...okay? You had me really worried..." He looks down and rubs the back of his neck.

Druddigon sniffles and he brought Alfred in a tight, but not to tight hug and licks his cheek a few times with his tongue. "Druuuudigon!" He was so sorry! He's been a fool! He was never going to do it again! They were going to get strong together! No matter what! Win or lose! They were going to be partners!

"Sorry to cut things short!" A voice called out and from the bushes and jeep came out and two men were sitting in it. The boss was at the wheel.

Alfred blinks and looks at the two men and tilts his head. "Who are you guys?" He scratches his head.

"Well kid, my name is Brutus! And this here is my companion Thompson." He grins, standing up in the jeep, hand over his chest.

Thompson waves. "Hello!" He smiles.

Alfred blinks a few times. "O...kay? And what exactly are you doing here...?"

Brutus chuckles and shakes his head, sitting back down in his jeep. "We're Professional Pokemon Hunters! We have clients who ask us for certain Pokemon and we give it to them! We make some big bucks too. We just so happen to be on the look for a Druddigon. Now hand it over!"

Alfred blinks and glares. "NO WAY! Druddigon is my friend! You're not laying a single finger on him you scum bags!"

"DRUD!" Druddigon nods and glares, standing in front of Alfred.

Brutus sighs and rubs his temples. "Looks like we're gonna have to battle. Stay here in the jeep while I make quick work of this Thompson."

He nods and moves to the drivers seat as Brutus gets out. "Got it boss! I'll be here!"

"Now...lets go! Charizard! I choose you!" He throws his Pokeball and with a flash out came a Pokemon, mostly orange but cream on his stomach and soles of his feet. His wings outstretched, teal on the inside of them, a fire burning at the tip of its tail. It landed on the ground and snorted a bit, releasing a battle cry.

"Whoa...that's a real Charizard..." Alfred blinks a few times and took out his Pokedex. _Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything._

Brutus laughs and sets his hands on his hips. "This is my trusty and powerful Charizard! I've had him since he was but a little Charmander in the Kanto region. Now! Flamethrower!"

Charizard opens his mouth and releases a stream of fire from his mouth at Druddigon.

Alfred grit his teeth. "Endure it Druddigon!"

"Drud!" He crosses his arms in front of him and took the hit. He clenches his jaws and broke the stream when he threw his arms out and smirks. "Druddigon drud~" That the best they had? This wasn't going to be to hard.

"Revenge! Now!" Druddigon was surrounded in an orange energy and roared, releasing a burst of it.

Charizard grit his teeth as he slid back and shook his head. "Chaaar..." He growls and glares.

"You won't beat me that easily! Now! Into the air!" Charizard spread his wings and took off into the air. "Now! Dragon Rush!" Charizard is surrounded by a light blue dragon shaped energy. He then flies at Druddigon with great speed, slamming into him and causing a cloud of dirt to rise.

Alfred stumbls back and coughs. "Dru-Druddigon! No!" He got up and tries to see if his Pokemon was okay.

Charizard lands back in front of Brutus who was laughs. "You can't beat me kid! I've been doing this for a long time! Give up!"

Alfred grit his teeth. He takes out Druddigon's Pokeball but lowers his arm and blinks as Druddigon gets up and glances back at Alfred. He chuckles a bit and puts his Pokeball back. "Right..." He puffs out his chest and Alfred puts his foot in front of the other and held up his fist.

"LISTEN HERE! MY NAME IS ALFRED F. JONES! AND I'M THE HERO! AS THE HERO I CAN'T JUST GIVE UP! I'M GOING TO TEACH AN EVIL DUDE LIKE YOU A LESSON! NO ONE TRIES TO TAKE MY POKEMON WITHOUT A FIGHT! WITH MY POKEMON BY MY SIDE WE WON'T LET EVIL PREVAIL!"

"DRUUUUUUDIGON!" He whole heartily agrees as he roars.

Brutus laughs and shakes his head. "You're delusional kid! Lets finish this Charizard! Dragon Tail!"

"Druddigon! Use Focus Blast!" Alfred narrows his eyes. He was going to beat this creep.

Charizard flew straight at Druddigon, his tail glowing light blue. Druddigon brought his hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy. He narrows his eyes and threw it right at Charizard's face, causing an explosion and for him to fly back and crash into Brutus. They were both out cold on the ground with swirly eyes.

Alfred laughs and jumps up, throwing his arms around Druddigon's neck. "You did it buddy! Man you're the best Druddigon a trainer could ask for!"

"Druddigon rubs the back of his head and blushes lightly. "Drud...Druddigon drud~"

"Uh ooohhh..." Thompson gulps and put both Brutus and Charizard in the back seat before driving away as fast as he could.

"Alfred!" Henry pops his head through the bushes, as well as Growlithe and Totodile. "There you are! And you found Druddigon! That's great!"

Alfred grins and nods. "You bet I did! We got things all sorted out now! Right Druddigon?"

"Drud!" He gave a thumbs up and nods.

With Druddigon back with Alfred and having learned a new move, it was time they head back out and continue their journey to Olivine! Ready for their next Gym battle, the exciting adventure continues!


	69. Chapter 69: Olivine Surprise!

**Now THIS is one of my favorite arcs so far xD I hope you all enjoy part one! Lots of people we know show up ewe SURPRISE!**

They finally made it. OLIVINE CITY! They laugh and cheer before running into the seaside city and looking around. It was beautiful and full of people, stores, and the fresh sea breeze blew through the air.

"Oh man~! Olivine sure is great!" Henry stretches and sighs happily. Totodile inhales deeply and smiles, nodding.

"Yeah yeah, but where's the gym?! Come on! I wanna battle!" Gilbert waves his arms up in the air.

"Hey! You four!" Someone called out a bit harshly. The man had set his hands on his hips.

They turned around to see an older man with short choppy hair that stopped at his chin in a bob cut and mint green eyes that looked a bit narrowed. "You four! You're looking for the gym, right?"

Henry blinks and nods. "Uh...yeah! This will be our fifth gym badge!"

"Yeah, so what do you want? We're sort of in a rush here!" Gilbert was jogging in place.

Ludwig rubs his temples. "Gilbert! Don't be rude! My apologies for him." He bows his head.

The man sighs heavily. "My name is Vash. I work down at the Olivine Gym. It's closed. Go find another one." With that he walks away without another word.

"WHAT!?" Henry Gilbert and Alfred yell together. Totodile was shocked to and was on his hands and knees.

They were standing in front of the gym that had a closed sign hanging on it.

"It seems he was telling the truth." Ludwig rubs his chin. "The Gym really is closed..."

Henry groans and hangs his head low. "What are we suppose to do now..." He pouted then lifts up his head, only to have a flier fly straight in his face. He took it off and looks at it, eyes wide and a grin on his face. "GUYS! LOOK!"

Alfred blinks and looks over his shoulder. "Whoa...a Tag Battle Tournament? That sounds awesome! DUDES! We always battle against each other, it'll be awesome to go against other people!" He grins.

Ludwig rubs his chin in thought and nods. "Ja, that would be both fun and an excellent time to train and make our Pokemon stronger."

"I SAY WE ENTER! KESESESE~!" He grins and throws his fists up in the air. "COME ON! Where is it?!" Gilbert was really excited and ready to win!

Alfred laughs and takes the flier from Henry, grinning big. "Looks like it's located at a stadium...COME ON GUYS! LETS GO!" He grins big. "Says here registration opens today! If we run to the Pokemon Center we can register there! LETS GO!"

"YEAH!" Henry throws his fist in the air. Totodile did the same. Henry picks him up and smiles down at him. "Now lets go buddy!"

With that, the four ran all the way to the Pokemon Center and registered for the Olivine Tag Battle. They got a paper, asking who they would want to be paired with.

Henry rubs his chin. "So we can choose who we want to be partnered with huh..." Henry gets an idea and laughs. "GILBERT! Lets partner up!"

Gilbert blinks a few times and looks at him. "Huh? You and me?" He rubs his chin and mulled it over. "Well...with my awesome...and your cool..." He perks up. "WE CAN DOMINATE THE COMPETITION! YES! I SAY WE DO IT!"

Alfred looks at Ludwig and grins. "Duuuuuude, we should team uuuuuup! It'll be totally radical! It's been forever since we've teamed up!"

Ludwig blinks a few times and rubs his chin. "Well...if you want, then I suppose we can team up. It should be interesting." He nods.

Alfred grins and jumps up. "YES YES YES!" He waves his arms around and grins big.

Later that day, the competition began. They were all gathered in the stadium, each pair was assigned a letter. Soon a voice boomed in the stadium.

"HEEEELLLLOOOOO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Up in a blocked off area was a desk under a large flat screen that had a picture of a tournament board on it was the announcer. "I am your grand host and honorable MC! Chadell! Long time no see, right?" She winks and chuckles. "Welcome everyone to the annual Olivine Tag Battle competition! If you look at the screen you'll soon see everyone's letter assigned to a battle! We shall have one battle at a time! In three days we will have a winner! And the winners shall each receive a Shell Bell! Is everyone ready!?"

The crowd and challengers went wild with cheers. The blank slots were soon filled with letters showing who would be against who. Things were ready to begin.

Henry and Gilbert grin big. Henry set his sunglasses over his eyes. "Looks like we're gonna be first Gilbert my friend~"

Gilbert cackles and smirks. "Now this'll be awesome~!"

Ludwig looks up at the screen. "we are going fourth it seems."

Alfred pouts. "Awh man...I thought being team A would mean we'd at least go first..." He sighed heavily. "But I'm sure it won't be so bad!"

As everyone noted when they were going the first battle was about to begin!

"And it seems we have Team C going up against Team G!" She announces, sitting at the desk provided, gripping the mic.

Henry and Gilbert were about to get ready, taking out their Pokeballs. Totodile was waiting over on the sidelines with Alfred and Ludwig.

The two they were up against were just as determined as them and took their Pokeballs out.

The ref glanced between teams and wave his flags. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Alright! Come on out Krokorok!" Henry throws his Pokeball and with a flash his Krokorok was released and started to flex and grin.

"Kesesese~! Has a feeling you'd be using him. Now! Time to shine! Grovyle! I choose you!" With a flash his Grovyle was released and he crossed his arms and smirks.

"And it looks like Team C has a Grovyle and a Krokorok! Two opposites, quite the strategy!"

The two other trainers smirked. One tall and strong looking, wearing a karate uniform, smiles. The other was smaller and looked his student of sorts, looking determined in his karate uniform.

"Alright sensei! Lets show these two what fighting spirit is!" He threw his Pokeball. "Hitmonchan! I choose you!"

He nodded and picked up his Pokeball and threw it. "Now Hitmonlee! Lets go!"

With two flashes, both Pokemon were released and ready for a battle.

"And Team G throws out a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan! Two strong fighting types! Lets see how this goes."

"Alright Krokorok! This is a tag battle! So you'll be working with Grovyle! Watch his back and I'm sure he'll do the same! So! Lets get this battle started with Dig!"

"Kroko!" Krokorok jumps into the air and dug into the ground.

"Grovyle! Jump into the hole with him!" Gilbert grins.

Grovyle nods and jumps into the hole.

"Now! Stay vigilant! Feel the vibrations of the ground! Feel where they'll be coming up!" The master calls to both Pokemon.

They both nod and look around, trying to pinpoint where they're going to come out.

"NOW! Iron Tail!" Henry grins.

"And you use Leaf Blade!" Gilbert cackles.

Krokorok came up from the ground behind him and swung his glowing metallic gry tail at Hitmonchan. Grovyle came out and swung his light green glowing blades at Hitmonlee.

Both Pokemon cried out as they slid back from the attacks.

"And what great team work coming from both Grovyle and Krokorok! Two powerful moves making contact!" Chadell stands up and laughs as she put one foot on the table.

"Good job Gilbert!" Henry laughs and high fives his friend.

Gilbert grins and winks. "But of course~ We make a great team! But it's not over yet!"

"Kroko! Rok!" Krokorok smiles at Grovyle, giving him a thumbs up.

"Grovyyyyle." Grovyle smirks at Krokorok and gave him a compliment.

"Now! Hitmonlee! Use Blaze Kick on that Grovyle!" The master tightens his black belt.

"Hiiitmonlee!" His foot becomes surrounded in fire and he kicks Grovyle in the face, making him cry out and hit the ground, sliding back. He shook his head and slowly started to sit up.

"Now! Hitmonchan! You use Ice Punch on Krokorok!" Hitmonchan's fist starts to swirl with a light blue energy and he punches at Krokorok.

"Now Krokorok! Focus Punch!" One of Krokorok's fists becomes surrounded in a light blue energy and swings it at the opposing attack.

The two collide and cause an explosion, a cloud of smoke filling the area. Krokorok stumbled back and shook his head. "Kroko!" He puffs out his chest.

"That's right Krokorok! We're gonna hang tough!" He looks at Gilbert and nods, adjusting his sunglasses a bit. "Your turn buddy~"

"Kesesese~! Alright! Now use your Double Team!" Grovyle starts to glow white and multiple copies of himself were made. "Alright! Leaf Blade!" The copies lunged at both Pokemon, leaves on forearms glowing light green and forming into blades.

"Now! Hit them all until you get the real one Hitmonlee!" The master calls out.

"You too Hitmonchan!" The student yells at his Pokemon.

Hitmonlee starts to kick at the many copies and Hitmonchan starts to punch. But when Hitmonchan punches the last copy, his eyes went wide as Krokorok slammed his glowing light blue fist in his face, sending him flying back and hitting the ground sliding back a good distance.

"WHAT AN INCREDIBLE ATTACK! Man! These two trainers seem to be in total sync! And their Pokemon seem so as well!" She laughs and whistles.

"No! Hitmonchan!" The boy sounded worried about his Pokemon.

Hitmonlee looks confused as the last copy was gone, but Grovyle was no where in sight.

"Bullet Seed!" He grins and puffs out his chest.

Grovyle was above Hitmonlee and opened his mouth, releasing high velocity glowing yellow seeds.

"Leeee!" He cries out when he was hit, the seeds exploding upon contact.

"Wow! Henry and Gilbert are on fire out there!" Alfred grins and laughs.

Ludwig nods. "You're right, they're a perfect tag team. It's a bit surprising. I didn't think they'd be this good together."

"Even you guys are surprised by this? What a shocker." A familiar voice was behind them.

"Sure they're good, but I don't think they'll be able to beat us." Another voice snorted behind them.

When they turned around, it was Daniel and Lutz! Both younger trainers looked surprised as they see them.

"Hey! Daniel! Lutz! What are you two doing here?" Alfred blinks a few times and chuckles a bit.

"Well, we're here to compete of course." Lutz smirks. "Grizzly and I have been traveling together for a long time, so it seemed like a good idea." He hit Daniel in the chest, but not to hard.

Daniel groans and rubs his temples. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Grizzly?!" He stomps his foot and sighs heavily. "But, we are here to compete and junk. We've been in plenty of Tag Battles together. So why the hell not!"

"Well I hope we get a chance to battle then." Ludwig nods to them both.

"Kesesese~! Lets finish this! One final attack?" Gilbert grins at Henry.

Henry chuckles and nods. "Oh yeah~ Now! Krokorok! Mud Slap!"

"And you use Bullet Seed!" Gilbert cackles.

Krokorok releases a stream of mud at both Pokemon, while Grovyle releases high velocity glowing yellow seeds. Both attacks hit both Pokemon, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were passed out on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! The winners are Grovyle and Krokorok! Victory goes to Henry and Gilbert!" The ref called out and raised a green flag.

"AND A DOUBLE KNOCK OUT FOR OUR FIRST MATCH OF THE DAY! Oh man I love these Tag battles! I can't wait for more!" She laughs.

Henry and Gilbert laugh and hug each other. Krokorok jumps up and down, crying out happily. Grovyle smirks and let out a cheer of victory.

"Good job guys! You were great out there!" Alfred waves to his friends and smiles.

"Kesese~! Of course! We make a great team! I'm sure we'll be winning soon enough~" Gilbert puffs out his chest.

Henry chuckles and picks up Totodile who waves his arms around and congratulated him on winning. "Awh thanks guys! It was really exciting! We had come up with a few strategies before it started." He chuckles.

"Well well, you sure did surprise all of us." Lutz chuckles and crosses his arms.

"Huh?!" Henry blinks a few times, lifting up his sunglasses. "Lutz? Daniel? You two entered this? Wow!" He chuckles a bit. "Well...hey!"

"Round two is ready to begin! Both teams look ready! Lets the second round commence!" Called out Chadell.

"Oh yeah! Ready to rock out loud!" A loud laughter that sounded familiar got the fours attention. They all turned to see...AMELIA?!

"Kesesese! And the awesome Julchen is here to clean house!" She cackles and grins, standing next to Amelia.

"Those two joined too?!" Gilbert rubs his eyes. "I wonder if that...sister of yours is here..." He grumbles and crosses his arms, looking around.

The battle was ready and Pokemon were about to be released.

Amelia laughs and threw her Pokeball. "Alright! Lets go Nidoking!" She laughs and plays a small riff on her electric guitar.

"Now! It's time to come on out! Conkeldurr!" She threw her Pokeball.

Both Pokemon were released and ready to battle.

"Whoa...her Conkeldurr looks really strong..." Alfred blinks, pretty amazed. "I've never seen one of those up close before..."

Henry took out his Pokedex. "Ooohhhh." _Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Gurdurr. Conkeldurr uses concrete pillars like canes, tossing them with ease. _

"Alright Magmar! Lets go!" The other trainer called and thew his Pokeball.

"Now! Donphan! I choose you!" The girl called out and threw her Pokeball.

Both of their Pokemon were released and ready to battle.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref declares out.

"You ready to rock out dude?!" She grins at Julchen.

She snorts and nods. "You bet I am! Lets do this! Conkeldurr! Lets start this off with a Stone Edge!"

Conkeldurr!" He cries out and sharp grey stones started to orbit around his body. He fires them at both opposing Pokemon.

"Rollout Donphan! Get out of the way!" The girl calls out.

Donpan curled up into a ball and started to roll around with great speed, avoiding the rocks.

"Magmar! Use Iron Tail to counter!" Magmar's tail glowed a metallic grey and he swung it at the sharp grey rocks, breaking them apart.

Amelia snorted. "Good job, they didn't hit."

Julchen growls and glares at her. "Shut up! You have yet to do anything!" She grumbles and crosses her arms. "Besides, we JUST started!"

"Alright! Nidoking! Lets use Poison Sting!" Nidoking opens his mouth and releases multiple purple darts.

"Rollout straight through that Poison Sting Donphan!" She smiles and points forward, a grin on her face.

"Donphanphanphanphanphan!" He rolls straight through the purple darts that bounced off his rolling body and slammed right into Nidoking.

"Nidoooo!" He cries out and slides back on his feet, shaking his head. He snorts and scratches his foot against the ground.

Julchen snorts and crosses her arms. "Good job Amelia." She rolled her eyes. "Your attack failed."

"Hey! We're just starting! I'm just trying to get a feel of their strategy!" She glares at her partner.

Henry sweatdropped and scratches the top of his head. "They don't seem to get along very well..."

Ludwig sighs and shook his head. "Not one little bit...hopefully they can pull this together."

"Magmar! Use Flamethrower at Nidoking!" He calls out and smiles.

"Maaaaag...mar!" He releases a stream of fire at Nidoking.

"Conkeldurr! Block that attack! Now!" Julchen calls out.

"Conkeldurr got in front of Nidoking and slammed the concrete pillars side by side into the ground. The Flamethrower hit them, protecting the two from the attack.

"Wow! What amazing team work! Conkeldurr used his concrete pillars to block those flames from the Flamethrower!" Chadell laughs and claps her hands. "Maybe these two CAN get along!"

Amelia blinks and chuckles. "Thanks! That was...awesome of ya dude! I owe you!"

She grins and crosses her arms. "Think nothing of it~"

"Now! Nidoking! Lets go! Use Hyper Beam!" Nidoking jumps up and over Conkeldurr, opening his mouth and forming an orange ball of energy. He fired it at Magmar whose eyes went wide.

The beam hit, causing an explosion and for him to fall back on the ground with swirly eyes.

"MAGMAR NO!" His trainer callea out and grips his hair.

"Magmar is unable to battle!" The ref calls out.

"Ooohhhh! And Magmar goes down after a super powerful hit from Nidoking! What power! That Hyper Beam charged fast too!" She grins and laughs.

"Alright Donphan! Earthquake! Now!" Donphan pushes up on his hand legs and came down, causing shock waves and the ground to shake and quake.

Both Pokemon flinch and take the hit as the ground shakes.

"Conkeldurr! Time for Hammer Arm!" She held up her arm. "Show 'em who's boss!"

"Con...keldurr!" He nods and one of his arms starts to glow white, along with the concrete pillar. He runs up to the Donphan and swings it at him, making him cry out and slide against the ground on his side.

"Now! finish it off with Ice Beam Nidoking!" Nidoking opens his mouth a light blue ball of energy forming inside. He releases beams of light blue energy at Donphan, freezing him in a block of ice and he had swirly eyes.

"Donphan is unable to battle! The winners are Nidoking and Conkeldurr!" The ref calls out.

"And that's it folks! Off to a rough start, both Amelia and Julchen managed to pull it together! Oh this is going to be an exciting day everyone!" Chadell stands up and laughs loudly, throwing her hands up in the air.

"YES! I KNEW WE COULD DO IT!" Amelia jumps up and laughs, strumming her guitar and grinning big. "Good job out there Nidoking!"

"NIDO!" He cries out and waves his arms up in the air.

"KESESE! I knew we could do it! You were great out there Conkeldurr!" She grins and winks.

"Con...kelduurrrr!" He laughs and grins.

Henry whistles. "Wow...they sure are strong." He grins and lowers his sunglasses over his eyes. "Can't wait to battle 'em~"

Gilbert cackled and grins. "Oh yeah! That'll be fun~"

Lutz smirked a crossed his arms. "If you think they're strong, just wait until you see Grizzly and I."

Daniel groans. "Stop calling me Grizzly already!" He stomps his feet and waves his arms around.

Things seem to be heating up already at the Olivine Tag Battle Competition! Who will win this competition? How will Alfred and Ludwig fair in their first round battle? What about Daniel and Lutz? Well tune in to find out the thrilling continuation!


	70. Chapter 70: Day One Conclusion!

**Heeeey there trainers! Time for the next installment! I hope you all are enjoying this! Now if you don't mind, can you please leave a review? :3 it's been awhile and I enjoy reading them. So don't forget to review!**

Having entered the Olivine Tag Battle Competition, our heroes met up with some friends! Daniel and Lutz had entered along with Amelia and Julchen as well! So far Henry and Gilbert won their battle and so did Amelia and Julchen. Ludwig and Alfred were ready to battle as their turn arises.

Alfred laughs and jumps up and down. "DUDE! WE'RE NEXT!" He was full of energy and ready to go!

Ludwig sets his hand on his head. "Calm down Alfred. Now, do you think you're ready for this? You remember what we discussed before this started, right?" He raises a brow.

Alfred blinks a few times and nods. "Yeah dude! Of course! We went over a bunch of strategies and I know the first Pokemon I'm suppose to use! We got this bro!"

Henry smiles, setting his hands on his hips. "Well good luck to ya! I know you guys can win this!" He winks. Totodile nods and winks as well.

"And that's it ladies and gentleman! This battle is OVER!" Chadell laughs and leans over her desk. "Now! It's time for our fourth round! Teams! Come on up!"

Alfred and Ludwig were up and they look determined to win. Their opponents looked just as determined. Two bad boys, leather jackets, sunglasses, boots, the works.

Alfred took out a Pokeball and smirks. "Alright! Lets go! Druddigon! I choose you!" Alfred rears back his arm and throws his Pokeball forward.

With a flash Druddigon was released and let out a fierce battle cry and grins, stretching out his claws.

Ludwig took a Pokeball off from his belt and tosses it forward, no need to be all dramatic about it. "Now Granbull! Lets go!"

With a flash Granbull was released and snorts, a stream of steam coming out her nose. She starts to punch at the air. "GRAAAAN!" She roars and growls.

"Alright~ Lets go! Time to stomp these fools! Swalot! Lets go!" Bad boy James throws his Pokeball.

"Come on! Magcargo! Lets burn 'em up!" Bad boy Tim throws his Pokeball.

Both Pokemon were released and ready to battle.

Granbull growls and both Pokemon flinch a bit.

"Huh?! Hey! Swalot! What's the big deal flinchin like that!" James calls out to his Pokemon.

"Yeah Magcargo! What gives?" The other tilts his head and scratches it.

Ludwig smirks a bit. "Intimidate. Granbull's special ability. It lowers the opponents attack power."

They both groan and grumble about how they didn't like the sound of that.

"Alright! Lets the battle begin!" The ref calls out and waves his flags.

"Swalot! Use Ice Beam on Druddigon! Now!" James calls out and grins.

"Swaaaal!" He opens his mouth, forming a light blue ball of energy and shooting light blue beams out from it at Druddigon.

"Alright Druddigon! You can handle this! I think you know what move I have in mind!" Alfred laughs and grins big.

Druddigon nods and crosses his arms in front of him.

"Granbull! I want you to use Water Pulse on Magcargo! NOW!"

"Gran!" She forms a light blue ball of energy between her hands and fires it at Magcargo.

"Quick! Iron Defense!" Magcargo was outlined in blue energy and shines for a moment before the attack hit him, exploding and turning into a wave of water that washed over him.

The ice beam hit Druddigon, freezing him in a block of ice.

"And it looks like each side was hit with a super effective move! Could this be a double knock out?!" She grips her hair, excitement in her voice.

The ice cracks and Druddigon broke free, shaking his head. Magcargo shook his head, but still looked ready to fight!

"Druddigon! Time to use Revenge!" Druddigon was surrounded in an orange aura and soon releases a burst of orange energy that hits Swalot and makes him cry out when he's hit sending him flying back, hitting the ground.

"No! Swalot!" James grips his hair.

"Oooohhh! And what a perfect strategy! Using Revenge to deal back twice the damage given! Brilliant!" Chadell laughs and leans back in her chair.

"Haha! Alfred does love that strategy!" Henry chuckles and grins. Totodile nods and crosses his arms.

"Hey! Henry dude!" Amelia calls over to Henry as she and Julchen walk over.

He looks over and blinks, smiling at them. "Hey! What's up? Your battle was awesome you know."

Julchen cackles. "Well yours wasn't to bad either you know."

Gilbert grins and stuck out his chest. "Well, because of my awesome skills I'm here able to help out my friend. Hey uh, quick question Liz isn't here is she...?" He wrinkles his nose at the thought.

"Well...yeah, but she's not entered. She's in the stands somewhere. We really wanted to enter! Seemed like fun!" Amelia grins.

Gilbert sighs in relief. "As long as I don't have to see her ugly mu-"

Henry stares at him and crosses his arms.

"Er...I mean as long as I don't have to see her!" He cackles a bit nervously and nods, scratching his head.

Henry smiles. "There ya go buddy~" He chuckles lightly.

"Now Granbull! Headbutt!" Grandbull rams her head into Swallot who slid back and glares.

"Druddigon! Night Slash!" Druddigon slashes as Magcargo with his glowing light purple claws, making him fall on his side.

"Come on Magcargo! You can't let these guys beat ya!" Tim calls to his Pokemon who got up and shook his head. "Right! Now use Smog!"

"Maaag...cargo!" He releases a grey cloud of smoke from his mouth that surrounds the two, making it hard to see.

"Stay close!" Calls out Ludwig who grit his teeth. Their was no telling what they were going to plan next. So he wanted them to stay close, just in case something happened.

Alfred squints and adjusts his glasses a little. "Man I can't see anything..."

"Now! Mud Slap Swalot!" James smirks. Swalot releases a stream of mud from his mouth, hitting Druddigon on one of his side, sending him flying into Granbull and both Pokemon to crash to the ground.

"Hey! Druddigon! Are you alright?!" Alfred calls to his Pokemon who he was sure was hit, but it was still hard to tell with the smog still thick in the air.

"Granbull! Can you stand?!" Ludwig calls, a bit worried.

When the smog finally started to clear, both Pokemon stood up, ready to go on, causing both trainers to smirk.

"Now! Druddigon! I want you to use Superpower on Swalot!" Druddigon was outlined in a blue aura and lunges at Swalot, swinging his tail at him.

Jump! Then use Body Slam!" Swalot quickly jumped into the air as Druddigon swung his tail at him. He came down on top of Druddigon, making him face plant into the ground, but not before jumping off of him and crying out, with a surprised look on his face. James looked just as confused. "Huh?! What's the matter?!"

Alfred sets his hands on his hips and laughs. "Rough Skin! Druddigon's special ability! If you touch him then you're sure to get hurt!"

"Now Granbull! Headbutt!" Grandbull rams her head into the stunned Swallot, making him cry out and fall back on the ground, landing his back and sliding back with swirly eyes.

"Swalot is unable to battle!" The ref callas out.

"HAHA! And it looks like the bad boys are down to one Pokemon! Lets see if this will end well for them!" Chadell grins.

"Alright Magcargo! Flame Burst!" Magcargo opened his mouth and fired a red-orange ball of energy, hitting Granbaull and making her cry out. Embers flew out and hit Druddigon as well, making him flinch.

"Whoa! Was Druddigon hit too?!" Henry looks confused and tilts his head.

"Flame Burst has the ability to hit multiple targets." Gilbert informs him, wearing a pair of thick framed glasses to look smart.

"Whoa...that's pretty cool..." Henry scratches his head. Totodile nods in agreement and crosses his arms.

"Lets go Granbull! We have to end this quick! One last attack!" Ludwig grit his teeth.

"Grannnn!" She growls and charges forward then starts to kick and punch Magcargo at a fast speed.

"Mag..." Magcargo landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Whoa! Dude what was that?!" Alfred laughs.

"She...just learned...Close Combat!"

"Magcargo is unable to battle! The winners are Granbull and Druddigon!" The ref calls out.

"AND THE CROWD GOES WILD! WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! What an exciting battle! Oh I can't take it! So many glorious battles! And to think we're only half way through!"

Alfred laughs and puffs out his chest. "Good team work out there you two!" He turns to Ludwig and holds out his hand. "Good working with you Ludwig. We make a pretty great team don't we?"

Ludwig blinks and takes his hand, nodding. "Indeed we do. I look forward to battling with you to the finals." He smiles a bit and chuckles.

With the rounds zooming on by, other great tag team partners showing off their amazing skill and team work, it was time for the last battle of the day.

Lutz smirks and crosses his arms. "It's time to show 'em what we're made of Daniel."

Daniel snorts a bit. "About time. I really didn't like knowing we were the last team of the day."

Once they were on the battlefield they were ready to go.

Daniel grips one of his Pokeballs and tosses it up and down, catching it in his hand. "Well...lets get this thing started. Beartic! I choose you!" He throws his Pokeball.

"BEEAARRR!" He cries out and lifted up his claws when he was released.

"Come on out Aggron!" Lutz grinned as he threw his Pokeball.

With a flash his Aggron was released and stomps his foot. "AAAAGGGROON!" He let out a fierce roar.

Henry whistles. "Whoa! That's one tough lookin Pokemon." He grins and chuckles softly.

Alfred took out his Pokedex. "Oh yeah man! I always thought Aggron were pretty cool lookin." _Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron's steel horns can destroy the firmest of bedrock and it digs tunnels as it looks for iron to eat._

"Come on out Fearow!" One of the opponents called out, a boy named Jeff.

"You too Typhlosion!" His friend Don calls out.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref called out.

"Alright Fearow! Start it off with Drill Peck on that Beartic!" Fearow's beak starts to spin like a drill and he flies at Beartic.

"Beartic! Counter with Aqua Jet!" Beartic was surrounded in water and launches himself straight at Fearow.

They both collided and caused a cloud of smoke to appear. Beartic lands on his feet and slid back. Fearow flew back and shook his head, glaring at the other Pokemon.

"Now Typlosion! Flame Charge!" Typhlosion growls as he launches himself at Beartic through the smoke, surrounded in flames.

"Aggron! Protect Beartic! NOW!" Aggron moves in front of Beartic and soon a green force field surrounds them.

Typhlosion hit the force field and bounces off, sliding against the ground, shaking his head. "Tyyy..."

Alfred chuckles softly. "Wow. They sure are a great team. They're lookin good out there!"

Ludwig nodded. "indeed, but it will be trouble for us if we end up going against them in the next round if they win..." He hums in thought and rubbed his chin, trying to think up strategies in his head.

"Now Aggron! Smack Down on Fearow!" Aggron brings his hands together and forms a metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in an orange aura. He fires it at Fearow.

"Fearow! Dodge! NOW!" Jeff calls, gritting his teeth. But Fearow was hit and the orb exploded, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Icicle Crash Beartic!" Beartic opened his mouth and releases a wind with light blue sparkles. The blue sparkles started to form into chunks of ice that formed into long sharp icicles.

"Quick! Flamethrower!" Typhlosion opens his mouth, the flames on his back intensifies as he releases a stream of fire at the icicles, causing them to melt.

"Well...that was a bust..." Daniel grumbles and grit his teeth a bit. "Got any bright ideas?" He glances at Lutz.

Lutz smirks and nods. "Indeed I do Grizzly. For now have Beartic use Rest, alright? He's gonna need as much power as he can get."

Daniel raises a brow but agrees none the less. "Well alright..."

"Aggron! Use Rock Slide!" Lutz calls out.

"Aaaggron!" White rings of energy appeared in the sky and big boulders started to fall from them at the opponents.

"Beartic! Use rest!" Beartic stretches and yawns before sitting down and falling asleep. His body starts to glow a bright green as he heals himself.

"And it seems...Beartic is resting up! While Beartic rests and heals a bit, will Aggron be able to protect his sleeping partner?!" Chadell yells into the mic.

"Dodge them Fearow! Then use Steel Wing!" Fearow did a barrel roll as the boulders fell, avoiding each one.

"Now! Dig!" Typhlosion digs into the ground, avoiding the falling boulders.

Lutz was a bit surprised, he didn't see that Dig coming. "Okay...so that Dig might be a bit of trouble." He looks at Daniel and sighs heavily.

Daniel had fallen asleep along with Beartic and was snoring slightly. "Zzzz..."

"Wait! Is...is Beartic's trainer...ASLEEP?!" She sounds real surprised and grips her hair.

Henry, Gilbert, Alfred, Ludwig, Julchen, and Amelia all fell back at this.

"Did he not realize Beartic is the one suppose to be resting?" Henry sighs and groans.

Jeff and Don both start to laugh as they saw Daniel asleep like this Pokemon.

Lutz glares a bit. "Laugh now...but when they wake up, you'll wish they were still asleep..." He grumbles under his breath. "Aggron! Protect Beartic!"

He moves in front of Beartic. "Aggron! Agg.." He looks around and eyes stop at the Fearow that was flying straight for him, wings glowing a metallic grey.

"Stop it! NOW!" Lutz yells and points forward.

Aggron brought his hands together, forming another metallic gold orb. But the ground under him started to crack and Typhlosion came up from the ground, hitting Aggron under the chin sending him crashing back on the ground. Fearow was coming straight for him, ready to end him!

"OH NO! It looks like Aggron is done for! Will Beartic wake up?! Will Aggron be able to counter?! Oh I can't look!" She covers her eyes.

Beartic and Daniel were both snoring, Fearow growing closer. Could this be the end!? Lutz grit his teeth. He didn't know what to do! Aggron took a serious hit from that Dig. That Steel Wing could be the end of it.

Both pairs of eyes snapped open and were well rested and ready. "POWER UP PUNCH!" Daniel slams his foot into the ground and raises his fists in the air.

"BEEEEAAARRR!" Beartic jumps towards Fearow, one of his fists becomes surrounded in an orange Aura and he slams it in Fearow's face, causing him to crash into the ground.

"Feeeaarow!" He cries out and a cloud of dust came up when he hit the ground, hard. "Feeeaarrr..." When the dust clears he was knocked out with swirly eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle!" The ref calls out.

The crowed roared with cheers as Beartic land back on the ground in front of Aggron who sat up.

"AND DOWN GOES FEAROW! JUST IN THE NICK OF TIME! BEARTIC LANDS A POWERFUL MOVE! OH MAN I WAS WORRIED THERE!" Chadell laughs loudly and grins.

Lutz sighs in relief. "You had me worried there you know. You have good timing, thank goodness."

Daniel snorts and smirks. "Well I figured you had this planned out. Take down that Fearow with one strong move. Power-Up Punch was a lucky guess. But it worked. You know I have great timing."

"Ja, shut up. We still have one more Pokemon to go. Now! Aggron! Lets finish this! Smack Down!"

"You heard him Beartic! One last attack! Aqua Jet!"

Beartic was surrounded in water and launches himself at Typhlosion while Aggron launched a metalic gold orb at him as well.

The Pokemon's eyes went wide as both attacks came at him at such speed, he froze. When they hit, it caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Typhlosion was passed out on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Ty...phlo..." He coughs out smoke.

"Thyphlosion is unable to battle! The winners are Beartic and Aggron!" The ref calls out.

Both Pokemon let out a happy cry as both trainers gin at each other and laugh.

"And with that folks, we end the first day of our competition! With our first round done, we look forward to the second round tomorrow!" Chadell calls through the mic and wipes her forehead with a napkin.

Henry grins and looks at Gilbert. "Gilbert...are you hoping-"

"THAT WE BATTLE THEM!? YES!" Gilbert's eyes were full of excitement and slings his arm over his shoulder. "LETS KEEP WINNING!"

"YEAH!" Henry throws his fist in the air, along with Totodile.

"Alfred. Come on along. Once we get to the Pokemon Center, we need to discuss strategy." Ludwig motioned for Alfred to follow.

Alfred blinks and sweat drops a bit. "I uh...well...okay!" He grins and follows behind him.

With the first day coming to a close, it was time for all the trainers to get their Pokemon healed by Nurse Joy and relax for the rest of the day and get plenty of sleep! What thrilling battles shall our heroes get into? Tube in to find out!


	71. Chapter 71: Bad News

**And now it's time for the new chapter everyone! Hope you all enjoy!**

The sun was nearly set and the Pokemon Center was extra busy today because of all the trainers there. But that didn't stop people from celebrating their wins into the next round!

Henry and Gilbert raise their glasses and laughed as they sat in the Cafeteria. They were enjoying a victory dinner with their Pokemon.

"Alright, so who should we use for the next round?" Henry sips his juice from the straw.

"Toto! TOTODILE!" Totodile jumps up and down, waving his arms around.

Gilbert cackles. "I think Totodile wants to battle."

Henry smiles and rubs his head. "Well alright, if you really wanna battle then I'm all for it!"

"Toto~" He puffs out his chest a bit.

"Kroko!" Krokorok wishes him luck before going back to eating his Pokemon food.

"Grovyle gro!" Grovyle looks at Gilbert, wondering if he was going to battle again tomorrow.

Gilbert looks at him. "Kesese~ I think I will change it up. Keep people on their toes und all." He rubs his chin in thought. "Well...since you're using Totodile...I think I'll use Drilbur! Those two make a good team when they get along."

Henry nods. "Sounds good! Now that we got that settled, we can enjoy our food!" He laughs and starts to dig in.

Gilbert cackles. "Got that right!" He starts to happily dig into his food.

Meanwhile, a few tables down, Ludwig was talking strategy to Alfred.

"So I think next round we should use opposites to cover each other." He explained to Alfred.

"Oh! Then I can use Charmander! I'm sure he'd have a lot of fun!" He grins.

Ludwig rubs his chin and nods. "Then I think Turtwig shall be a good choice for me...yes, with his calculating mind and quick thinking he should be an excellent match up."

Daniel yawns and stretches. "Ugh...can I go to bed yet...?" He rests his chin on the table.

"Beeaaarrr!" Beartic yawns and blinks his sleepy eyes.

Lutz rolls his eyes. "You haven't eaten yet, so no. Come on, didn't that nap earlier today during out battle make you more awake?"

Daniel groans. "No...it helped a little bit, but battling can take a lot out of you..."

Lutz shakes his head and snorts a bit. "Well...at least wait until we have dinner."

"Agggron..." Lutz's Aggron pokes Beartic who looks ready to fall over. "Agg...?" He straightens him up as he leaned over a bit to much.

Amelia was tuning her guitar and grins. "Dude, this is already so much fun! I can't WAIT until tomorrow! You know who you're gonna use tomorrow cause I sure do!"

Julchen groans and drums her fingers on the table. "Well...ja! Of course I do! Now are we going to talk strategy or what?! I'd hate to go up again those last two guys! Did you SEE how strong they were?!"

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Don't worry! Us two strong chicks working together? They won't stand a chance! Now if you want we can talk strategy. Sounds radical~" She grins.

Sitting not to far away, wearing a disguise, peeking over a menu was Team Rocket. "Do you see all these prime Pokemon we can poach?" Luciano grins

Flavio grins and nods fast. "Oh si~ I'm sure if we give the boss one of those powerhouse Pokemon, he'll give us a raise for sure."

Taylor loves the idea and grins. "So which one are we gonna take?"

Luciano shook his head. "All of them you idiots." He laughs quietly and grins.

The other two join him in his quiet evil laughter.

The next day, trainers were up and training outside the Pokemon Center. The competition was going to continue soon so trainers were squeezing in one last training session before then.

"Alright Totodile! Time to use Aqua Jet!" Totodile was surrounded in water and launches himself at a rock and broke right through it. "OH YEAH! With power like that we're gonna be sure to win!" He grins.

Gilbert cackles and set his hands on his hips. "Alright! With power like that, we're sure to win! Right Drilbur?" He looks down at his Pokemon.

"Drililili~! Drilbur!" He grins and walks over to Totodile and put his arm over his shoulders. "Drilbur, dril. Driiiiiiilbur!" He was saying how as long as Totodile doesn't get in his way, they were sure to win!

Totodile blinks and glares at him before pushing him away. "Toto?! Totodile! Totototototdiiiiile!" He jumps up and down angrily, waving his arms around. Drilbur was one to talk about getting in the way! He would have to watch him and make sure he wasn't going to be in HIS way!

The two Pokemon growl and glare at each other and butt heads, quite literally.

Henry blinks and groans. "Oh man I was hoping this wasn't going to happen...Hey! You two calm down!"

"Yeah! We're in a TAG BATTLE tournament! Meaning you two have to work together! You've done it before! Time for some team work!" He grins and rubs his hands together.

Drilbur and Totodile look at each other and turn away stubbornly. Totodile glances over at him.

"Toto...totodiiile..." He had to admit, when they worked together, they are pretty strong.

"Drilbur...drilbur dril..." He had to admit that they were both strong and confident, making them a perfect team.

They smile and shook hands, nodding at one another.

Henry and Gilbert both look at each other and grins before nodding.

While others were training, a news van skid across the ground and stops in front of the Pokemon Center. The trainers stop and stare at the van.

Then the side doors open and out pops Team Rocket, disguised as news reporters. Luciano as the reporter, Flavio as the cameraman, and Taylor as the boom operator.

"And here we have the Olivine Tag Battle entering its second day! Trainers are getting ready for the next round by getting in some extra practice! Lets go see what some of the trainers are doing!" Luciano grins.

He pops up in front of Henry who yells slightly and jumps back a bit. "Uh...hello..?" He looks at the camera and grins, lowering his sunglasses over his eyes. "I mean, hello world! The coolest trainer, Henry Hedervary from New Bark Town, at your service~" He grins and laughs.

"Hello! My name is Ludro! Anchor for Rocket News at Nine!" He grins. "Now tell our viewers, what strong Pokemon do you plan on using today!" He holds the mic close to his face.

Henry grins and picks up his Totodile who also has his sunglasses lowered over his eyes. "Toto~"

"I plan on using my cool Totodile here! We're so gonna work together with our teammate to win this!" He laughs and his sunglasses shine.

"Toto!" He waves his arms around and his sunglasses shined as well.

Luciano laughs and nods. "Oh right, I'm sure you will...you bra-"

"AHEM! Ludro! Lets go talk to other trainers! Time is money!" Taylor interrupts before Luciano could blow their cover.

Luciano blinks and nods before going up to different trainers and asking what Pokemon they plan on using, one after another and he reaches Amelia next-

"So! With my power house Pokemon I plan basically winning the next round. My partner doesn't even have to lift-"

Julchen shoves her out the way and cackles. "Why are you talking to her when you could be talking to me?!" She grabs the mic and went in front of the camera. "HALLO AWESOME WORLD! I AM THE MOST AWESOME TRAINER EVER, JULCHEN! PREPARE TO WATCH AN EPIC BATTLE I'M GOING TO BE IN NEXT ROUND! AMELIA WON'T EVEN HAVE TO HELP! I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH MY OPPONENTS-"

Amelia shoves her and gets in front of the camera. "Watch out! The rock and roll queen is about to SHRED!"

"MOVE IT COW!" She shoves Amelia's head down and winks at the camera.

Amelia elbows her in the chest. "Hey! Come on I'm trying to get some air time! He was talking to me first ya know!"

"Whatever! I'm way more interesting than you!" Julchen growls and glares.

The two then started fist fighting in one of those cartoon fight clouds and was rolling about. Luciano and crew sweatdropped as they watch them.

Luciano sighs heavily and rubs his temples. "Cut! Just...cut..." He groans.

After knowing what Pokemon they would be giving the boss, they decided it was time they put their plan into motion.

Luciano clears his throat and took out a megaphone. "Now! Would all trainers who made it to the second round please come in front of our News Van! We would like to get a picture for our news report! It's going to be on TV!"

Everyone sounded pretty excited and quickly gathered after returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. They all smile and whispered about being on tv.

Ludro laughs and claps. "Now! Get in close together!" The trainers move closer together and Luciano nods. "Perfect! Now, hold up the Pokeball with the Pokemon you plan on using next round! Hold it up high and proud!" He grins.

They all nod and look at one another before lifting up their Pokeball's. Henry held up Totodile who waves his arms around and grins.

Luciano grins and looks back at his brother, the cameraman. "Now...hit it~"

Flavio grins and nods. "Right~" He presses a button on the side of the camera then a hatch on the top of van opened up and a tube comes ou. Flavio presses another button and it started a powerful suction that took the trainers Pokeballs as well as Totodile.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Daniel yells and glares at them.

"Who do you think you are?! What's the big idea!" Henry steps forward. "Give me back my Totodile!"

"HAHAHA!"The three laugh and threw off their disguises, now wearing their Team Rocket clothes.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Henry, Alfred, Gilbert, Ludwig, Lutz, and a few others, yell at the same time.

"Awh~ Luci, we're famous!" Flavio grins and laughs. "Now time for our grand escape!"

"Right! That's my queue!" Taylor laughs and presses a button on the pole of the boom mic. The mic fell off and hit the ground, exploding into a cloud of smoke.

Everyone coughs and yell, but when the smoke clears, they were gone! Everyone started to panic and didn't know what to do. Well, some of them knew what to do, and they were gonna do it.

"Hahaha! That was easier than taking candy from a baby!" Luciano grins.

"Oh yes! Your plan was brilliant fratello!" Flavio nods and smiles as he drove the van.

Taylor laughs and nods. He adjusts the side mirror and raised a brow. "Well...don't look now, but it looks like we have some company."

In the mirror he saw Henry riding his Aerodactyl, chasing after them and catching up quickly.

"Come on Aerodactyl! We gotta stop 'em!" Henry adjusts his sunglasses that were over his eyes.

"Aero!" He roars loudly and flew faster, getting closer to the back of the van.

"Oh no you don't!" Luciano growls and opens the glove compartment and took out a remote control. He presses a yellow button and the top of the van opens up again. A large robotic hand came out and formed a fist, trying to hit Aerodactyl.

"You can dodge it! Keep it up buddy!" Henry laughs and hangs on tight as the fist swings and misses Arodactyl as he dodges. "Now! Use Wing Attack!" Aerodactyl's wings start to glow white and he flew at the arm and cutting off the hand. Henry laughs and throws his arms in the air. "YEAH! GOOD JOB BUDDY!"

"Now! Dark Pulse!" Ludwig calls out, standing on a cliff not to far up from the ground on the road Team Rocket was driving down. Houndoom opens his mouth and releases a beam of purple circles in the middle of the road.

Flavio shrieked, slamming his foot on the brake, causing the van to come to a screeching halt. The three jerked forward a bit and got out the van.

"Alright Team Rocket! Release the Pokemon! Or else!" They were met with both Alfred and Gilbert standing in front of the van.

"Yeah! Give us back all the Pokeball's or else!" Gilbert glares, reaching for a Pokeball on his belt.

Luciano stuck his tongue out as them. "Not on your life! Meddling brats! Prepare to lose~" He took off a Pokeball from his belt. "Hydreigon! Flamethrower!"

With a flash Hydreigon was released and releases a stream of fire. The two jumped off to the side and grunted a bit.

Luciano laughs and sets his hands on his hips. "That's right! Now Hydreigon! Dark Pulse!"

"Drei!" He opens his mouth and releases a beam of purple circles, moving his head to hit Gilbert with it.

"Uh oh." He got up and rolls out of the way and grit his teeth. "A little to close..."

While Luciano and the gang were distracted, Henry and Ludwig had snuck behind the van and opens the back doors and there they saw Totodile in a cage and the Pokeballs in a sack. Henry smiles and got his Pokemon while Ludwig got the Pokeballs.

Taylor blinks and looks over, growling. "Hey! You can't take those! We stole them fair and square! Put them back!" He took out a Pokeball. "Larvitar! I choose you!" He throws his Pokeball.

"Lar!" He glares and stomps his foot."Vitar!"

"Toto!" Totodile waves his arms around and bites on the bars, but they didn't break. "Tototototo!" He waves his arms around in frustration.

Ludwig set his arm in front of Henry and glances back at him. "I'll handle this." He took a Pokeball from his belt. "Now! Houndoom! I choose you!" He throws his Pokeball.

With a flash, Houndoom is released and growls, head low to the ground. "Doooom..."

"Larvitar! Lets teach this guy a lesson! Dark Pulse!" He opens his mouth and fires a beam of purple circles at Houndoom.

"Dodge! Then use Flamethrower!" Houndoom jumps up, avoiding the attack and opens his mouth, releasing a stream of fire from his at Larvitar.

"Larvitar! Dodge! Then use Stone Edge!" Larvitar jumps forward, out of the way and soon sharp grey rocks start to orbit his body. He fires them at Houndoom.

Houndoom cries out when he was hit and hits the ground. "Houndoom! Come on get up! You can do it!" Houndoom gets up and shook his head. "Now! Smokescreen!" Houndoom opens his mouth, releasing a thick black smoke.

Larvitar coughs and looks around, squinting. "Laaar..."

"Now! Shadow Ball!" Ludwig calls out.

"Houuund!" He jumps up in the air, forming a black and purple shadowy ball of energy. "Doom!" Then fires it at Larvitar.

"Above you look out!" Taylor calls out to his Pokemon.

"Lar?!" He looks up as his eyes went wide and yells as he was hit and the ball exploded, sending him flying back and hitting Taylor, knocking him over.

"YEAH! YOU DID IT LUDWIG!" Henry laughs and jumps up and down. He sets down Totodile's cage and rubbed his chin. "Try using Superpower!"

Totodile nods and was outlined in a blue aura. He grabs the bars and bent them so he could slip through. He waves his arms around and jumps up and down. "TOTOTOTOTODIIIIILE!" He was happy to be free!

"Now Rhydon! Use Stone Edge!" Rhydon fires sharp grey rocks at Hydreigon, causing an explosion. He fell from the sky and had swirly eyes.

"No! Hydreigon!" Luciano grit his teeth and returns him quickly. He blinks and gulps as the four surround them.

"Uh...Fratello...? I don't think we're in a good situation right noooow..." Flavio gulps and took a step closer to Luciano.

Taylor gulps and laughs nervously. "Would you believe us if I said we're sorry...?"

Luciano sighs heavily. "We're screwed...I'm getting sick and tired of this..."

"Houndoom! Dark Pulse!"

"Totodile Water Gun!"

"Rhydon Stone Edge!"

All three Pokemon release their attacks. They combine and hit the three, exploding, and sending the three flying through the air.

"How many times is this going to happen to us?! I am getting TIRED of this!" Luciano waves his arms around.

Flavio shakes his head. "Come on, it's kinda nice having the breeze~ I just hope I don't break a nail when we land." He pouts.

Taylor groans. "To think we can't beat a bunch of ten year olds..."

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S ROCKETING OFF ONCE MORE!" They all yelled.

_Ding_

They cheered as they beat Team Rocket once again! They hurried back to the Pokemon Center where everyone got their Pokemon back. With Team Rocket dealt with and Pokemon returned, it was time for the second round of the Olivine Tag Battle to begin! Stay tuned next time to see the second round in action!


	72. Chapter 72: The Compeition Continues!

**And we have the continuation of our tag battle competition! Everyone enjoying this? Cause I loved typing it xD **

The sky was clear, the crowd was excited, and the trainers were ready to thrown down! It was the second day of the Olivine Tag Battle competition and the second day was ready to begin.

"Heeellllooooo everyone! And welcome back to day TWO of our battle tournament! I shall be your wonderful host and MC Chadell! I do hope you're all ready for thrilling battles and exciting challenges! I know I am~ Let the second round BEGIN!"

As the crowd went wild, the first battle was getting started. Right off the bat Henry and Gilbert were first and they didn't seem to mind one little bit. In fact, they were HOPING to be first! They wave to the crowd and grin, taking in all the cheers.

"Alright~ Lets get this battle started!" Henry laughs and points forward. "Lets go Totodile!"

Totodile jumps forward, having already given Henry his sunglasses to hold. "Toto!" He grins and puffs out his chest.

Gilbert cackles as he takes out his Pokeball and throws his it. "Drilbur, lets go!"

With a flash Drilbur was released and he was raring to go. "Drilbuuuur~!" He stretches out his claws.

Alfred chuckles as he watches from the side lines. "Drilbur and Totodile, huh? I hope those two will be able to work together."

Ludwig hums and nods a bit. "I am sure they will be willing to work together...at least I hope so..." He mutters under his breath and sighed as he shook his head.

"Lets go! Gligar!" The first trainer calls out, his name is Luke.

"Ludicolo lets go!" His friend Leo calls out.

Both Pokemon were released and ready to battle.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref calls out.

"Totodile! Lets start this off strong with an Aqua Jet on the Gligar!" Totodile surrounds himself with water and launches himself like a rocket straight at him.

"Ludicolo! Use Water Gun to knock him off course!" Leo quickly calls out.

"Luuuudicolo!" He releases a spiraling stream of water, Hitting Totodile and make him miss Gligar and hit the ground, sliding a bit.

"Well that was great team work." Henry compliments, adjusting his sunglasses.

Gilbert snorts. "They just got lucky...Drilbur! Use Dig!" Drilbur looks back at him before nodding and forming into a drill and drilling into the ground.

"Ludicolo! Seed Bomb on Totodile!" Ludicolo opens his mouth and releases multiple glowing green seeds from his mouth at Totodile.

"DRILBUR NOW!" Drilbur came up right in front of Totodile from the ground, spinning around, causing the seeds to bounce off him and explode. He lands in front of Totodile and grins back at him.

Totodile blinks and looks at him and smiles. "Toto...totodile." He owes him one, that's for sure.

Henry blinks and sighs in relief. "Oh man...thanks a lot Gilbert! You saved our skin!"

Gilbert gave a thumbs up and grins. "It's what partners do~ Kesese~ Now Drilbur! Metal Claw on Ludicolo!"

"Totodile! Aqua Jet once more!" Henry smirks.

Totodile was surrounded in water and launches straight at Gligar, hitting him and making him cry out. Drilbur's claws started to glow a metallic grey and he slashes at Ludicolo making him cry out and stumble back.

"Ludicolo! Use Water Gun on that Drilbur!" Ludicolo opens his mouth and fires a spiraling stream of water at Drilbur.

"Dril?!" Drilbur's eyes go wide and he was hit, thrown back and rolling on the ground. He shook his head and glares. "Drilbur! Dril!"

"Gligar! Use Sand Attack on Totodile!" Gligar lands on the ground and throws sand at Totodile using his claws.

"Toto!" He waves his arms as sand was thrown at his face.

"Water Gun!" Henry calls out.

"Toto..." He inhales and releases a spiraling stream of water, just missing Gligar.

"Now Gligar! Aerial Ace!" Gligar nods and spreads his wings. He flies at Totodile, white streaks surrounding him. Totodile was rubbing his eyes and cries out as he was hit and slid against the ground on his back.

"Ludicolo! Use Water Gun!" Ludicolo releases a spiraling stream of water from his mouth, hitting Drilbur once more.

"Driiiiil!" He cries out as he slide against the ground on his beck, stopping right next to Totodile. "Drilbur bur..."

"Toto..." They both agreed both Pokemon were tough and sit up.

"You can do it Totodile! Come on!" Henry waves his arms around.

Gilbert cackles. "You're way to awesome to give up now Drilbur! Lets go! Show 'em what you're made of!"

"Dri-Drrrriiiiiilllllbur..." He narrows his eyes and cries out before being enveloped by a shimmering white light.

Gilbert's eyes went wide. "Whoa...he's...HE'S!" He grins big and laughs.

"Evolving..." Henry blinks and raises his sunglasses.

"Toto..." He looks over at Drilbur. his eyes wide and astonished.

Drilbur grew bigger, his claws now blades with two smaller blades on them, a large blade extending from his **forehead,** red markings over his body. He snaps open his eyes and grins big. "EEEEEXCADRIIIILLLL!" He cries out.

"Whoa! That's an Excadril!" Alfred laughs and jumps up. "That's really awesome! GO GILBERT!"

Gilbert cackles and takes out his Pokedex._ Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws._

"And it seems he has a few new moves~ Kesese~!" He grins and gets an idea.

"Whoa! And Drilbur evolves into Excadrill! What a turn! How EXCITING! OH YES!" Chadell laughs and jumps up and down.

"Hey...Henry. When I say now, have Totodile jump on Excadrill's back, alright?"

Henry blinks and looks at him before nodding. "You got it!" He grins, lowering his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"Ludicolo! Use Seed Bomb on Excadrill! We still got this!" Ludicolo opens his mouth and fired glowing green seeds from his mouth.

"Now! Water Gun Totodile!" Totodile releases a spiraling stream of water from his mouth, hitting the seeds, causing them to explode.

"Now Henry!" Gilbert smirks.

"Totodile! Jump on Exadrill! Now!" Totodile blinks and looks back at him. But he nods and jumps on Exadrill's back.

"Now! Bulldoze!" Excadrill brought his foot up and slams it down on the ground, causing a shockwave.

Gligar flies up, but Ludicolo's eyes go wide and cries out when he was hit and was thrown back, hitting the ground and sliding back, wincing.

"Now! Totodile! Aqua Jet!" Henry grins and points to Gligar.

"Toto~" He grins and jumps off Excadrill, surrounded in water and rocketing himself straight at Gligar.

"Gli?!" His eyes go wide as Totodile came straight at him and rams himself into him. "Gliiiiii!" He cries out and crashes right into Ludicolo. Noth groan and lying helpless on the ground.

"Now lets finish this! Totodile! Superpower!" Totodile was outlined in a light blue aura.

"Now! Excadrill! Drill Run!" Drill Run jumps in the air, forming into a drill. He starts to spin and floats through the air straight at the two Pokemon.

"Now Totodile! Gives him a powerful kick!" Totodile jumps as Excadrill got close and kicks him, causing him to fly and spin faster at the targets. He slams into the two surprised Pokemon, causing a cloud of dust to rise. Excadrill jumps back and when the cloud clears up. Both Pokemon were passed out with swirly eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! The winners are Totodile and Excadrill! Victory goes to Henry and Gilbert!" The ref calls.

"YES! SCORE ONE FOR US AGAIN! WE'RE MAKING IT TO THE SEMI-FINALS!" Henry laughs and jumps up and down. Totodile jumps up and down, kicking his feet in the air and doing a little dance.

Gilbert cackles and puffs out his chest. "Of course we did! With our awesome battling skills, we're sure to win!" He grins.

With the first round of the second day of the competition completed, the day continued with the second round! It was Ludwig and Alfred who were up next and ready to battle!

"Lets do it Ludbro!" Alfred laughs as he jumps up and down, next to him on the battle field.

Ludwig blinks and sighs, shaking his head. "I would love it if you would stop calling me Ludbro..." He grumbles under his breath before taking out his Pokeball. "Now. Lets get this started!" He throws his Pokeball.

Alfred laughs and takes out his. "You got it!" He throws his as well and with a flash out came both Turtwig and Charmander.

"Alright! Lets show these boys what's what!" The trainer Lindy threw her Pokeball.

"Right!" Her friend and fellow trainer Cindy threw her Pokeball.

With a flash both their Pokemon are released. A Tauros and a Mareep who look strong and ready to battle!

"Let the battle begin!" The ref calls out.

"Charmander! Use Flamethrower on that Mareep!" Charmander opens his mouth and let loose a stream of fire.

"Now Mareep! Cotton Guard!" Mareep starts to glow white and puffs of cotton start to surround her. The flames hit her, but didn't to much damage. The puffs of cotton turned into smoke and her defense was raised.

"Cotton guard...?" Alfred tilts his head a bit and scratches the top of it.

"It's a move that helps raise the Pokemon's defense." Ludwig said, trying to get him refocused so he could focus n the battle.

"Alright Tauros! Time to use Water Pulse on Charmander!" Tauros opens his mouth, forming a blue ball of energy. He fires it at Charmander.

"Char!" Charmanders eyes went wide.

"Turtwig! Protect Charmander!" Ludwig quickly calls out to his Pokemon.

Turtwig ran to Charmader and shoves him out of the way, taking the hit. The blue ball explodes into a wave of water that washed over him. He shook his head. "Turtwig!" He stomps his foot.

"Char!" Charmander waves his arms around and thanks him for the save.

"Now Turtwig! Razor Leaf!" Turtwig whips his head and sent out razor sharp leaves from his sprout that heads straight towards the other two Pokemon.

"Tauros! Use Iron Head!" The wild bull Pokemon snorts as she charges forward, surrounded by a white aura that made him seem black and white. He charges straight at Turtwig and slams into him.

"Tuuurrrtwiiiig!" He cries out as he was hit and flew back, hitting the ground.

"Turtwig! Are you alright?! Can you stand up?!" Ludwig calls to his Pokemon.

"Turt...wig..." He nods and slowly stands up. He shakes his head and stomps his foot.

"Alright Charmader! Flame Charge!" Charmander was surrounded by red flames and charges at Mareep, slamming into her.

Mareep slides back a bit and grit her teeth. She shook her head. "Mareeep!" She cries out.

Mareep! Thunder Shock! Now!" Mareep glows yellow and let out a yellow lightening bolt from her body at Charmander.

"Chaaar!" He cries out as he was electrocuted and grit his teeth, shaking his head. "Charmander..." That wasn't fun...

"Tauros! Water Pulse on that Charmander!" Tauros opens his mouth and forms a blue ball of energy. He fires it at Charmander.

"Charmander! Use Flamethrower to push it back!" Charmander releases a stream of fire from his mouth at the blue ball of energy and caused it to explode in mid air.

"Now Turtwig! Leech Seed on Mareep!" Turtwig lowers his head and fires a brown seed from the sprout on his head. It lands on Mareep and opens up, green vines sprouting from it and wrap around the opposing Pokemon and starts to drain her energy.

"No! Mareep!" Her trainer gasps out in surprise.

Tauros! Tackle!" Cindy calls out.

The Pokemon snorts and scratches his foot against the ground before charging at Turtwig.

"Grass Knot!" Turtwigs eyes start to glow green and two blades of grass grew from the ground and tied together. Tauros's eyes went wide as he fell forward and crashes into the ground, sliding forward a bit, stopping in front of Turtwig.

"Now! Use Absorb!" Turtwig smirks a bit before releasing a red beam from the sprout on his head. The beam hit Tauros, making him glow red. Tauros flinched as his energy was being drained and healing Turtwig.

"Charmander! Flamethrower!" Charmander inhales and releases a stream of fire at Mareep.

"Now! Take the hit! You can handle it!" Lindy calls out to her Pokemon.

Mareep nods and stands her ground. The flames enveloped her, but at the same time burned off the vines from the Leech Seed.

"And Mareep takes the Flamethrower JUST to burn off that Leech Seed! What a risky move!" Chadell grins and laughs.

"Uh oohhhh..." Alfred scratches his head. "That was a smart move...we have to finish this!"

Ludwig nods. "Yes. You are right, I have an idea, so listen closely." He motiones him to come closer and whisperes in his ear.

Alfred nods a few times and grins.

"Lets finish this off Lindy!"

"Yeah Cindy!"

"Tauros! Use Water Pulse!" Tauros opens his mouth and fires a blue ball of energy.

"Mareep! You use Thunder Shock!" Mareep glows yellow and a bolt of electricity shoots out, surrounding the blue ball of energy.

"Dodge!" Both Alfred and Ludwig yell.

Both Pokemon jump out the way, the ball explodes when it hit the ground.

"Now! Charmander! Use Flame Charge!" Charmander was surrounded in fire and he flew at Mareep, slamming into her and making her cry out.

"Now Turtwig! Razor Leaf!" Turtwig whips his head, shooting out razor leaves from his head at Mareep, hitting her dead on and making her cry out.

She fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Mareeeep..."

"Mareep is unable to battle! The ref calls out.

"And what great team work! Hitting Mareep with two attacks one right after the other! What brilliance! Now it's Tauros versus two Pokemon! Will he be able to handle it? Lets watch."

"Now Tauros! Zen Headbutt!" The Pokemon scratches his foot against the ground and snorts. The top of his head starts to glow blue and he charges forward, lowering his head.

"Grass Knot!" Turtwig's eyes glow green and blades of grass grow from out the ground and tie together in a knot.

Cindy smirks. "Not this time. Now! Jump!" Tauros jumps in the air.

Ludwig smirks. "Just what I wanted."

Alfred laughs. "Now! Charmander! Flame Charge!" Charmander was surrounded in fire and lunges in the air and slams himself straight into his stomach.

His eyes went wide and he crashes into the ground.

"NO! TAUROS!" She grips her hair and her eyes were wide.

When the dust cleared, Tauros had swirly eyes.

"Tauros is unable to battle! The winners are Turtwig and Charander! Vicotry goes to Alfred and Ludwig!" The ref called.

"And they've done it! Ladies and Gentlemen! Alfred and Ludwig are going to the semifinals!" She laughs and throws her arms in the air.

Alfred laughs and grins. "Thanks to your awesome plans Ludwig! YES!" He hugs him tight.

Ludwig clears his throat and blushes lightly. "I...um...well you...were great out there we well...please let go...?"

Charmander was hugging Turtwig who looked a bit embarrassed as well.

With both teams advancing to the next round. Day two was just getting started! We still have Daniel and Lutz to battle, then Amelia and Julchen! will they be able to make it through? Tune in next time to find out!


	73. Chapter 73: Then There Were Four

**And now my young trainers! It's time for the conclusion for day two! And I'm sorry about Amelia and Julchen's battle xD You'll see when you get to it. I did it for a reason.**

Daniel and Lutz glance at each other. It looks like they were up next.

They make their way to the battlefield and look ready to battle! Well...Lutz did. Daniel looked ready to go to sleep. He yawns and stretchea, scratching his head.

"Come on Daniel." Lutz elbows him in the gut, making him grunt and groan. "Stay awake!"

Daniel groans and elbows him in the chest. "I AM awake damn it...leave me alone...lets just get this battle started..." He took out a Pokeball from his belt and tosses it up and down.

"Good! Keep it that way! Now! Lets go! Tyranitar!" Lutz throws his Pokeball and with a flash his Tyranitar was released and roars, then starts to flex and smirk. "Alright, we've got a battle! Don't try to show off to much~" He smirks.

Daniel rolls his eyes. "He learned from you ya know. Slaking! I choose you!" Daniel throws his Pokeball. With a flash out came his Slaking who yawns and lies down on his side. "Ugh I know...I wish I could lie down..."

"Now! Lets go! Golduck! I choose you!" The trainer throws his Pokeball.

"Yeah! Lets go get 'em Graveler!" The second trainer yells.

With a flash both Pokemon were released and looked prepared for a tough battle ahead!

"Let the battle begin!" The ref calls out.

"Slaking! It's battle time!" Daniel yells to his Pokemon.

Slaking was suddenly alert and his eyes went wide and he jumps up and hit his chest with his fists. "SLAK! KING! SLAK! KING!"

"And it seems Slaking is suddenly full of energy! That just goes to show you just how much energy a Slaking can have!" Chadell laughs.

Henry hums. "Man that's one strong looking Slaking..." He rubbs his chin and took out his Pokedex. _Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon. Slaking lives most of its life asleep, eating only grasses that grow within its reach._

Lutz laughs. "I always love the reactions people get when that Slaking of yours gets off his lazy butt." He grins. "Now lets get this started!" He smirks.

Daniel snorts. "Right...Slaking! Lets start this off with Hammer Arm on the Graveler!"

"Slaking!" He nodds, his arm glowing white. He ran at Graveler, ready to swing his arm.

"Graveler! Use Rollout to dodge!" Graveler curls up into a ball and rolls away, causing Slaking to miss and slam his fist into the ground. Graveler then came back and slammed into Slaking, making him slide back and growl.

"Now Golduck! Use Aqua Jet on Tyranitar!" Golduck was surrounded by water and launches himself at Tyranitar.

"Dark Pulse!" Tyranitar opens his mouth and let loose a stream of dark purple circles. They hit Golduck and caused an explosion.

"Golduuuuck!" He cries out and his back hits the ground and he slides back.

"Slaking! Use Blizzard!" Slaking inhales and openes his mouth, releasing a strong blizzard from it.

Graveler shiveres as he was caught in it and grits his teeth.

"Graveler! Use Rollout! Now!" Graveler curls up into a ball and rolls at Slaking.

"Alright Slaking, Counter!" Daniel calls out, sticking his pinky in his nose.

Slaking stuck his pinky in his nose. "Slaking slaaaak..." He was outlined in an orange aura. When Graveler hit him, he cries out and was thrown back, sliding against the ground.

"OH AND COUNTER DEALS THE DAMAGE RIGHT BACK AT GRAVELER!" Chadell laughs. "WHAT A SMART STRATEGY!"

Gilbert cackles. "Man, that Slaking sure is strong!"

Henry nods. "Oh you got that right." He chuckles lightly. "I kinda hope we end up battling against them..."

Totodile nods. "Toto!" He would be so ready for that.

"Tyranitar! Use Power Up Punch on that Graveler!"

"Graveler! Counter with Focus Punch!"

Tyranitar's fist becomes surrounded in an orange aura whilst Graveler's fist becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Both their fists collide causing a small explosion and a cloud of smoke to appear. They both slid back and grit their teeth.

"Golduck! Use Mud Bomb!" Golduck opens his mouth and fires a ball of brown mud through the smoke. Slaking's eyes went wide as he was hit and stumbled back. Mud covering his eyes and he tries wiping it off.

"Slak! Slaking!" He shook his head and grit his teeth.

"Now! Aqua Jet!" The trainer calls out and grins.

Golduck grins as he was surrounded in water and launches himself like a rocket at Slaking, hitting him in the gut. Slaking was thrown back and hit the ground, panting a bit.

"Slaking! No! Come on! Get up!" Daniel calls and stomps his foot. "Hey! You can't give up! I know you're stronger than that!"

Slaking slowly sat up and grit his teeth. "Slaaaaking!" He gets up and hits his chest with his fists.

"That's the spirit! Now Lets go! Time to use Hammer Arm!" Slaking's arm started to glow white and he swung it at Golduck.

Golduck ducked under his arm and jumped back. "Now! Blizzard!"

"Counter with your own Blizzard!"

Both Pokemon open their mouth and release a strong blizzard at each other.

Both Blizzards push against each other, both strong and cold.

"Alright Tyranitar! Stone Edge!" Tayranitar had sharp grey rocks orbiting around his body then fire them at Graveler.

"Counter with your own!" Graveler fires sharp grey rocks at the others one. They collided and explode upon contact as they hit one another.

"Now! Dark Pulse!" Tyranitar opens his mouth and releases a stream of dark purple circles.

"Rollout!" Graveler curls up into a ball and start to roll, dodging the beam.

"Keep it up!" Tyranitar moves his head, making the beam follow the opposing Pokemon as he rolls around.

"Golduck! Help out Graveler!" Golduck was surrounded in water and launches himself straight at Tyranitar, hitting him in the side and causing him to fall on the ground.

"Hey! Tyranitar! Get up!" Lutz grits his teeth.

"Graveler! Use Focus Punch!" Graver rolls toward Slaking and uncurls, his fist glowing light blue. He punched the lazy Pokemon making him cry out and hit the ground, landing next to Tyranitar.

"Slaking! No!" Daniel calls out, eyes wide.

"Could this be it?! Are Slaking and Tyranitar down for the count?!" Chadell was on the edge of her seat.

"COME ON YOU GUYS!" Alfred waves his arms around.

The ref looks over at the two Pokemon and was about to say something, but they both got up, slowly but surely, they were on their feet once more.

Lutz smirks and crosses his arms. "That's the spirit! Now! Lets go!" Tyranitar grins and starts to flex his arms. Lutz glances over at Daniel and smirks. "Ready?"

Daniel snorts and nods. "Yep. Was wonderin when we were gonna pull this card. Slaking! Jump!"

"Slak!" He crouched down and jumps high in the air.

"Now! Use Earthquake!" Lutz points forward and calls out.

"Tyyyy!" Tyranitar raises his foot and slams it down, causing the ground to shake and quake.

Both Pokemon flinch and grit their teeth.

"Now! Use Body Slam!" Slaking flips in the air and starts falling toward Golduck.

"Golduck?!" The Pokemon looked up and cries out as the Pokemon lands on top of him, creating a cloud of dust to come up.

When it cleared, Slaking was picking his nose and then got up. He looks down and blinks as Golduck wasn't on the ground. "Slak...?" He looks down and sees the Pokemon flattened against him. He snorts and peeled the flattened Pokemon from off his stomach and yawns as the Pokemon fluttered to the ground like a sheet of paper.

"Goooold..." He was out cold with swirly eyes.

"Golduck is unable to battle!" The ref calls out.

Daniel snorts. "You can handle this right?" He yawns and stretches.

Lutz rolls his eyes. "Well I don't have much of a choice now do I? Tyranitar! Power Up Punch! Come on! Lets finish this!"

Tyranitar's fist was surrounded in an orange aura. He slams it into Graveler making him slide back and grit his teeth.

"Stone Edge Graveler!"

"You too Tyranitar!"

Both Pokemon had sharp grey rocks orbiting around them. They both fire, the rocks hit each other and exploded. A cloud of smoke forms.

"Now! GO!" Lutz calls out.

Tyranitar ran through the cloud, his fist surrounded in an orange aura. He jumps up and Graveler's eyes went wide as he slammed his fist into him, sending him flying back and hitting the wall.

"Graaaveler..." He had swirly eyes as he rolled a little bit when he fell off the wall.

"Graveler is unable to battle! The winners are Slaking and Tyranitar! Daniel and Lutz are the victors!" The ref announced.

Lutz grins and puffs out his chest. Tyranitar grins and flexes his muscles and tries to show off.

Daniel yawns and groans, rubbing the back of his neck. Slaking yawns and rubbs the back of his neck and lied down on his side and fell asleep. Daniel held out his Pokeball. "Alright Slaking, you did enough for today! Return!" Slaking was taken back to his Pokeball.

Alfred laughs and grins. "Oh man I can't wait! I hope we battle them!" Alfred grins big and bounces on his feet.

Ludwig scratches his head. "Well...it will be challenging, I know that for sure..."

"So who's the last up?" Henry chuckled and looked up at the board.

"Should be Julchen and Amelia up next." Gilbert grins. "Can't wait to see what they have planned."

"HELLO EVERYONE! TIME TO ROCK OUT!" Amelia laughs and grins, strumming her guitar.

Julchen grins and waves at everyone. "THE AWESOME JULCHEN IS BACK AND READY TO BATTLE!" She cackles loudly.

"You know she reminds me of you Gilbert." Henry chuckles and looks over at his friend.

He snorts and shook his head. "No way! I'm much more awesome!" He grins and puffs out his chest.

Henry sweatdropped and laughs nervously. "Ah...sure..."

"Toto..." He scratches his head and shook it.

"Alright! Lets go!" Amelia took out a Pokeball and throws it.

Julchen grins and throws her Pokeball.

"And Victory goes to Amelia and Julchen!" The ref called out and crowed went wild.

Henry whistles and cheers. "Wooo! You go girls!"

Alfred grins. "It looks like it's just us four teams left huh?"

Gilbert cackles. "You bet~ Now prepare to lose~"

Lutz grins. "I think you're the one that's gonna lose."

Amelia laughs. "It's hilarious to think you guys are gonna win this!" She laughs.

The rivalry between them was growing, but they were all excited and were gonna prepare.

"And that's it! The end of the second day of the Olivine Tag Battle Competition! Come back tomorrow to see the thrilling conclusion!" Chadell grins and laughs.

~Back at the Pokemon Center~

"Alright! Time to train!" Henry proclaimed, pointing upward.

Gilbert blows a whistle and grins. "Alright you two! Lets go for a run!"

Tyrunt and Loudred nod and cried out together before starting to run with their trainers. Totodile was on Henry's shoulder cheering them on.

"Alright Ludwig, I say we fight fire with fire! And by that I mean we use Fire types!" Alfred grind, eyes sparkling.

Ludwig rubbed his chin and nods slowly. "Fire types...? Well did you have a plan in mind?" He raises a brow.

"Well since you have Houndoom, right? And he has the ability Flash Fire? I say I use Charmander and he uses Flamethrower on him to raise the powers of his fire type moves!"

Ludwig blinks, surprised. That...was actually a very good plan. "That's...very smart! I didn't think you'd be able to come up with something like that!" His eyes were wide and he chuckles a bit.

Alfred grins and puffs out his chest a bit. I can have strategy myself you know~" He chuckles and crosses his arms.

"Alright guys! Keep up the pace! Wooo!" Henry laughs and Loudred waves his arms around happily.

Tyrunt was starting to fall a bit behind and panted. "Ty...runt..."

"You can do it buddy! COME ON! Pick up the pace!" Gilbert cackles and cheers him on.

"Tyrunt!" He smiles and speeds up a bit.

Daniel snores softly as he was asleep under a tree.

Lutz crosses his arms and raisea a brow as he watches his asleep friend. "Hey! Daniel! Come on! We need to at least know what Pokemon we are going to use tomorrow!"

Daniel opens one of his eyes. "Mandibuzz..." He grumbles.

"Mandibuzz? Hm...Alright I think I know just who to use then." He stretches and sat down next to Daniel and starts to close his eyes. "Carry on..." He mutters.

Daniel grunts and went back to sleep. "zzzzz."

Lutz wasn't to far behind him as he fell asleep with him.

"Have any idea who you're gonna use?" Julchen glances over at Amelia.

"My Skuntank! He needs a chance to enjoy this! Plus I know he's been itching to battle!" She grins.

Julchen snorts and nods. "Sure sure, alright. Then I know exactly who to use! Been saving the best for last!" She grins and cackles, rubbing her hands together.

"Loudreeed!" Loudred starts to play air guitar along with Henry who made the air guitar noises.

"We are gonna rock our opponents! Whoever they may be!" He grins and laughs.

"Looouuuuuudred!" He agreed and grins.

"Toto!" Totodile cheers and jumps up and down, kicking his feet in the air. "Tototototodiiiiile!"

"Alright Charmander! Tomorrow is gonna be your very second tournament debut! Now the roar of the crowd might make you nervous, but I know you can block all that out and focus on the battle! Now are you ready?!"

"CHAR!" He waves his arms around and flexes his arms to try and show off his muscles.

"That's right! Now you're gonna be working with Houndoom, so remember that. You watch his back and he'll watch yours, okay?"

Charmander nodds. "Char! Charmander char!" He held up his fists and starts doing some practice swings, getting himself pumped.

Everyone was preparing for the final day and ready to win this! Who will win the whole thing? Which two trainers will get a Shell Bell? Tune in to find out!


	74. Chapter 74: Then There Were Two!

**Hello all! Welcome to the newest chapter! I am happy people are still continuing to read and follow and favorite this project of mine that I love! I am thinking of putting this on other fanfiction sites. I already have on Archive of Our Own. Maybe some other ones, not sure, but everyone enjoy!**

"WELCOME! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TO THE FINAL DAY!" Chadell laughs and grins. "We have our final four teams! Now! Our first battle shall be be decided right now!" She points up to the screen.

The faces shuffled on the screen and soon they stopped.

"No way..." Henry's eyes went wide.

Gilbert grins and cackles. "Oh~ This ought to be fuuuun~!"

Alfred laughs. "Oh dude! This couldn't be more perfect!"

Ludwig chuckles lightly. "Now this should be interesting."

There it was on the screen, Gilbert and Henry vs Ludwig and Alfred.

The two teams looked at each other, ready to give it their all. Soon they were on the battlefield.

"Alright...lets go! No holding back guys!" Henry laughs and takes out his Pokeball. Totodile nods, standing next to Henry.

"Wouldn't want it any other way dude!" Alfred laughs and takes out his Pokeball.

"Give me your best shot Bruder!" Gilbert grins as he throws his Pokeball up and down in the air and catches it.

Ludwig chuckles. "Careful what you wish for Bruder." He gets ready to throw his Pokeball.

The ref glances between them. "Let the battle begin!" He calls out.

"LETS GO!" They all call out and throw their Pokeball.

All their Pokemon were released. Loudred and Tyrunt looked at each other and nod. Loudred starts to play some air guitar and jumps up and down.

Houndoom and Charmander look at each other and nod. Charmander puffed out his chest and starts to beat it with his little fists.

"Loudred! Lets start this out with Brick Break on Houndoom!" Loudred ran up to Houndoom, his fist glowing white. He swung it at the opposing Pokemon.

"Houndoom! Dodge! Then use Dark Pulse!" Houndoom jumps up, causing Loudred to punch the ground and grit his teeth as he missed. Houndoom lands behind him and opens his mouth, releasing a beam of purple circles, hitting Loudred and making him cry out and fall to the ground.

"Now! Tyrunt! Dragon Tail!" Tyrunt ran up to Charmander, his tail glowing light blue.

"Charmander! Counter with Flamethrower!" Charmander opens his mouth and releases a stream of fire.

Tyrunt held out his head, running straight through the fire, causing them to flare out all around him. He jumped up in the air and spun around, coming down and striking Charmander on the head with his tail, making him crash to the ground. Tyrunt jumps back and smiles as a dust cloud forms from the impact.

"That's the way Tyrunt!" Gilbert cackles. "Now! Lets try Ancient Power!"

"Quick! Shadow Ball!"

Tyrunt forms a white ball of energy and Houndoom forms a black and purple ball of energy. Tyrunt fires it at Charmander, but Houndoom fired his at the Ancient Power. It hit its mark and the two balls blew up, causing a smoke cloud to form.

"Thanks Ludbro!" Alfred laughs and gives a thumbs up.

Ludwig nods at him. "It's no trouble at all."

"Loudred! Lets use Hyper Voice! GO!" Loudred opens his mouth, releasing air with blue circles in it.

Both Houndoom and Charmander flinch and grit their teeth. Charmander put his hands on his head.

"Now! Tyrunt! Use Ancient Power!" Tyrunt glows white and forms a ball of white energy in front of him. He fires it at Charmander, making him cry out as he was hit. It had exploded and throws him back, making him slide on the ground.

"Cha-char!" He slowly sits up and growls a bit.

"Now! Brick break!" Loudred ran to Houndoom and slams his fist against him, making him slide back and shake his head.

"Houndoom! Flamethrower!" Houndoom opens his mouth and releases a stream of fire at Loudred.

Loudred's eyes went wide and he crosses his arms in front of him and grit his teeth as he was pushed back by the flames and fell back. He shook his head and slowly got up. "Louuuddddred!" He jumps up and stomps his feet.

"Tyrunt! Poison Fang! Lets go!" Tyrunt lunges forward, his mouth open and fangs glowing a dark purple. He snaps his jaw at Charmander.

"Get out of the way!" Charmander was to slow and cries out when Tyrunt snaps his jaws at him. Thankfully he wasn't poisoned, but it did do a good amount of damage.

Lutz whistles. "They sure aren't holding back." He chuckles.

Daniel nods and snorts. "Well they are friends, so they're not going to hold anything back. We do that too ya know. Just goes to show you just how great friends they are." He chuckles lightly.

"I think it's time we put our plan into action Ludbro!" Alfred grins at him and gives a thumbs up.

Ludwig looks at him and nods. "Right. Houndoom! Now stand your ground! It's time our plan gets put into action!"

Alfred laughs and points forward. "Charmander! Use Flamethrower on Houndoom!"

"What?!" Everyone went at the same time.

"Hey! Alfred! You're not suppose to attack your partner!" Henry calls over to him.

Gilbert cackles and laughs, slapping his knee and wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh boy! This is gonna be great!"

"And it seems, Alfred has decided to attack his partner? Maybe he has some sort of strategy?" Chadell scratches her head.

Charmander opens his mouth and releases a stream of fire at Houndoom. Houndoom was hit, but soon he starts to glow red and begins absorb the fire.

"...uh oh we forgot about his ability didn't we...?" Henry looks at Gilbert.

Gilbert looks at him and nods. "I think we did..." He cackles nervously and gulps. "Oops...this isn't going to be good."

"Flash Fire." Ludwig smirks a bit. "If Houndoom is hit by a Fire-type move, then his own Fire-type moves get boosted. It's a strategy Alfred came up with."

"What?! Alfred?!" Gilbert grips his silver locks. "Are you sure?" He tilts his head, not to sure if Alfred really came up with it.

Alfred blinks and pouts. "You know I can come up with good ideas too ya know!" He waves his arms around.

"Char!" Charmander looks back at him and gave a thumbs up, believing he was smart.

"Now! Use Flamethrower Houndoom!" Houndoom opens his mouth and releases a powerful stream of fire at both Tyrunt and Loudred.

The two Pokemon were engulfed by flames. When the attack stopped they both cough out smoke and twitch a bit.

"Alright! If you wanna play this time, then Loudred! Hyper Voice!" Loudred opens his mouth and releases air with blue circles in it.

"Charmander! On Houndoom!" Charmander looks back and nods before jumping on Houndoom's back. Houndoom crouches down and jumps in the air, avoiding the attack.

Gilbert grits his teeth and looks up. "Ancient Power! While they're in the air!"

"Tyrunt!" He forms a ball of white energy in front of him then fires.

"Now Charmander! Flame Charge!" Charmander jumps off his back, surrounding himself in flames and launches himself straight through the Ancient Power and right into Tyrunt.

Tyrunt cries out when Charmander crashes into him, a cloud of dusting filling the air. Charander lands on his feet and so did Houndoom.

"NO TYRUNT! HEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! COME ON YOU CAN'T LOSE YET!" He waves his arms around.

Tyrunt groans and slowly stands up. "Tyyyyrunt!" he cries out and shook his head before scratching his foot against the ground.

Gilbert cackles. "That's the spirit! Now Tyrunt! Lets show the what we're made of! Dragon Tail!"

"Loudred! You use Brick Break!"

Tyrunt's tail starts to glow a light blue and Loudred's fist starts glowing white.

"Smokescreen! Now!" Houndoom opens his mouth and let loose a thick black cloud of smoke that covers the field.

The two Pokemon blink and slowly come to a stop and look around.

"Now! Shadow Ball!"

"Flame Charge it up!"

Houndoom was up in the air and releases a black and purple ball of energy at Tyrunt.

Tyrunt cries out as he was hit.

"Loud?!" Loudred looks over at his partner then cries out as he was rammed into by Charmander. He flew back and rolls on the ground before sliding to a stop.

Alfred laughs and grins. "Oh man! We are so gonna win this!"

Ludwig nods. "Though try not to get to cocky, alright? Keep a look out."

Alfred nods and gave a thumbs up. "Got it!"

"Hey! Are you gonna be alright Loudred?" Henry asks worriedly to his Pokemon. Loudred slowly stands up and shakes his head.

"Hey! Tyrunt! Come on! You can do it!" Gilbert cheers on his Pokemon.

Tyrunt slowly got up and stomps his foot. "TYRUNT! TYRUNT!" He snorts.

"Oh yeah! Let show 'em what you're made of Tyrunt! Lets go!" Gilbert cackled and set his hands on his hips.

Tyrunt narrowed his eyes and soon white orbs of light started to orbit around his body. Soon they turn into sharp grey rocks.

Gilbert blinks a few times. "Is...that? KESESESE~! YOU LEARNED STONE EDGE! OH YES! SO AWESOME!" He jumps around and laughs.

Tyrunt cries out and fires the rocks. Charmander and Houndoom were caught off guard and cried out when they were hit, sliding back.

Henry laughs and smirks. "We're not out of this yet! I say we finish this off." He smiles and looks at Gilbert.

Gilbert grins and looks at him, nodding. "Oh I think I know what you're thinking~ Kesesese!"

Henry grins. "Then lets do this~ Alright Loudred! Bulldoze!"

"Now Tyrunt! You jump!" Gilbert grins and points up.

Lutz raises a brow. "Wait...are they?"

Tyrunt jumps into the air and Loudred stomps his foot on the ground, creating a shockwave and the ground to shake. Charmander and Houndoom both flinch and couldn't move.

"Now! Finish them off! Stone Edge!"

"Tyyyyy!" Sharp grey rocks start to orbit around his body. He then fires them from up in the air.

"HEY! LOOK OUT! THE BOTH OF YOU!" Alfred calls out to the Pokemon, but it was to late.

They both look up, eyes wide as they were hit, the rocks exploding upon contact.

Lutz laughs and grins. "It seems they used our very own tactic, huh?"

Daniel snorts and chuckles, shaking his head. "It would seem so."

Tyrunt lands on the ground and when the smoke cleared up Houndoom and Charmander were on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Charmander and Houndoom are unable to battle! The winners are Tyrunt and Loudred! Victory goes to Henry and Gilbert!" The ref declares

"HAHAH! WE DID IT! I KNEW WE COULD!" Henry jumps up and laughs, hitting his heels together and grinning big.

Gilbert cackles and puffs out his chest. "Take that! We won! Oh yes! Awesome prevails yet again!"

Tyrunt jumps up and down, kicking his feet in the air. Loudred was rocking out, hopping on one foot as he plays his air guitar.

Alfred rubs the back of his head and chuckles. "Thanks a lot Charmander, you were great out there. Thanks." He returns his Pokemon.

"Thank you Houndoom, you were amazing out there." He nods and smiles lightly as he returns his Pokemon. "Well it looks like this time they beat us."

Alfred chuckles and nods. "Yeah they did, but next time they won't be so lucky!"

Ludwig holds out his hand to him. "Alfred, it was nice to battle along side you. I enjoyed myself and hope we can team up again some day."

Alfred blinks and smiles, taking his hand into his. "I feel the same way dude!" He grins.

Then it was time for Daniel and Lutz versus Amelia and Julchen.

"I wonder who we're gonna end up battling..." Henry ponders, watching closely, lifting up his sunglasses. Totodile lifts up his sunglasses and waves his arms around.

Gilbert snorted. "Whoever wins is gonna taste defeat when we're done!" He cackles and grins.

Henry laughs and puts his arm over his shoulder. "For sure buddy!"

The battle between the two opposing sides was intense and thrilling. Things were now starting to heat up.

"Alright Beartic! Blizzard lets go!" Beartic inhales deeply and releases a strong blizzard from his mouth.

"Infernape!" Julchen calls out.

"Seviper!" Amelia calls.

"Flaethrower!" They both said at the same time. Both Pokemon release a stream of fire from their mouths, combining into one and easily breaking through the Blizzard and heading straight for Beartic.

"Protect!" Lutz quickly calls out.

Aggron slides in front of Beartic and soon a green force field surrounds them both. The flames hit, but the two were protected.

"Now Aggron! Use Iron Tail!" Aggron lunges forward, his tail glowing a metallic grey. He swings it at Seviper.

"Counter with Poison Tail!" The end half of Seviper's tail starts to glow a dark purple and he swings it, colliding with Aggron's tail. The two pushed each other back.

"Now Beartic! Aqua Jet!" Beartic was surrounded in water and launches himself straight at Infernape.

"Flame Wheel! Now!" Infernape jumps in the air and somersaults, the flame on his head extends and surrounds his whole body. He then rolls straight at Beartic.

Both attacks collided, causing a cloud of steam to appear. They slid across the ground on their backs and both slowly stand up.

"They sure are strong." Henry comments and smiles. Totodile nods in agreement.

Gilbert snorts and nods. "I suppose they are...but we're stronger!" He cackles.

"Seviper! Use Flamethrower on Aggron!" Seviper opens his mouth and releases a stream of fire at Aggron.

"Counter with Mud Slap!" Aggron opens his mouth and releases a stream of mud at the fire. The two attacks collide and pushe against each other.

"Infernape! Don't let that overgrown Cubchoo beat you! Mach Punch!"

Daniel's eye twitches a bit as he grit his teeth. "CUBCHOO?! HE IS A POWERFUL BEARTIC!"

Beartic's eye twitches. "BEAR?! BEARTIIIIC!" He roars.

"ALRIGHT BEARTIC! SUPERPOWER! GO!" Daniel growls and snorts a bit.

One of Infernape's fists start to glow light blue and he ran up to Beartic. Beartic was outlined in a blue aura and ran toward Infernape. The Flame Pokemon swung his fist at Beartic. Beartic smirks and jumps up and over Infernape. His eyes went wide as he stumbles forward. Beartic lands behind him and grabs his tail and starts to swing him around.

"HEY! LET GO OF MY POKEMON!" Julchen waves her arms around and stomps her feet.

Daniel smirks. "If you say so. Alright Beartic! Let him go!"

"Bear!" He let go of his tail, sending him straight into Seviper.

"Seviper?!" The Pokemon calls out as Infernape crashes into him, sending them both rolling.

"Alright! Beartic! Use Ice Beam!" Beartic opens his mouth and releases light blue beam of energy at them both, freezing them in a block of ice.

"Now Aggron! Dark Pulse!" Aggron releases a beam of purple circles at them, causing an explosion.

When the smoke clears, both Pokemon were unconscious with swirly eyes.

"Seviper and Infernape are unable to battle! The winners are Aggron and Beartic! Victory goes to Daniel and Lutz!" The ref calls.

"DUUUUDE! WE LOST!?" Amelia grips her air.

Julchen sighs heavily. "We were close! But it seems like we lost this one." She crosses her arms and grumbles.

"Wow...you're taking this really well." Amelia smiles.

"Of course! We...just lost...in the semi-finals...it's...nooooo biiiiiig...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE LOST! WE WERE SO CLOSE! THIS ISN'T AWESOME!" She yells and grips her hair and jumps up and down.

Amelia sweatdrops. "That's better."

Henry and Gilbert look at each other and grin big.

"Looks like we're going up against Lutz and Daniel, huh?" Henry chuckles and lowers his sunglasses over his eyes.

Gilbert cackles and grins, bouncing up and down with excitement. "Oh yeah~ I can't wait! This is gonna be AWESOME!" He laughs and waves his arms around. "I think I know just the team we're gonna use too!"

Henry leans over a bit and nods. "Ooohhh, do tell."

Gilbert whispers in his ear and Henry nods slowly, smirking a bit.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen! What you've all been waiting for! It's time for the FINAL ROUND! All these amazing battles that have been taking place these three days, and now we're down to our two final teams! Here have Henry and Gilbert, then we have Daniel and Lutz! Let the final round BEGIN!"

"Prepare to lose!" Henry smirks and chuckles, taking out a Pokeball.

"Toto!" Totodile cheers from the audience, sitting with Ludwig and Alfred.

"YOU GO GUYS!" Alfred whistles and cheers.

Gilbert cackles and tosses his Pokeball up and down in his hand. "That's right! You two are going DOWN!"

Lutz snorts and took out his Pokeball. "Now don't get to full of yourselves. That'll lead to your loss."

Daniel nods. "He's right. We're no push overs. Lets go!"

"HEY! YOU BETTER WIN THIS GILBERT!" Julchen calls from the stands, sitting next to Alfred and Ludwig.

"YOU CAN DO IT DUDES!" Amelia cheers.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref calls out.

"LEEEEEETS GOOOO!" All four call out and throw their Pokeballs at the same time.

It was the final round and tensions were high! Who will win? What Pokemon will both sides be using? Tune in next time to find out!


	75. Chapter 75: Fight Fire with Rock!

**It's time for the new chapter! I gotta say, the next chapter is one of my favorites! But this one is exciting too with the battle! So please enjoy and continue to read the series! Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me through this!**

"LEEEETS GOOO!" They all call out and throw their Pokeballs.

With a flash out came Henry's Aerodactyl. He had his wings wrapped around himself and snaps open his eyes, letting out a mighty cry as he stretched out his wings.

With a flash Gilbert's Rhydon was released. His drill like horn started to spin and he snorts, scratching his foot against the ground. He roars and grins.

"Alright Aerodactyl! You'll be battling along side Rhydon, alright? It's called a Tag Battle! So watch his back while he watches yours!" Henry grins, lowering his sunglasses over his eyes and laughs.

Aerodactyl glances over at Rhydon and tilts his head. "Aero...? Dactyl..." He didn't seem to keen on it, but he'll trust him if he has to...

"Rhydon!" He smiles at him and nods. He was sure they'd get along and work together!

On the other side two of the same Pokemon were released. "EMMMBOOOAAARRRR!" They both cry out.

"WHOA! EMBOAR!" Both Alfred and Amelia said at the same time.

Henry blinks a few ties. "Wait! They both have an Emboar?!" He looks a bit surprised and a little confused.

Gilbert looks confused. "Em...what?!" He took out his Pokedex._ Emboar. The Mega Fire Pig Pokemon. It can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends_.

"They're the final evolution of Tepig, one of the Unova region starters." Henry informs.

"Well...they're both going down!" Gilbert declares and holds up his fist.

"Don't be so sure. We both chose a Tepig back when we first started on our journey! They've come a really long way since then, so I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you." Lutz smirks.

"Lets get this started! Rhydon! Stone Edge! Lets start this off with a big hit!"

"Rhy!" Rhydon had sharp grey rocks orbiting around his body and soon fires them at both Emboar's.

"Counter with your own Stone Edge Emboar!" Lutz calls out.

Emboar also fires sharp grey rocks right into the others, canceling out the attack.

Daniel's Emboar yawns and stretches, scratching the top of his head. "Emboooaarrr..."

"I think it's time we attack. Alright Aerodactyl! Lets try and attacking with Wing Attack!" Aerodactyl took off into the air and flew at Emboar, his wings glowing white as he flew at him.

Daniel raises a brow and snorts. "Alright! Lets use Smack Down! Knock him right out of the sky!" His Emboar nods and forms a metallic golden orb of energy, surrounded in an orange energy between his hands and snorts before releasing it straight at Aerodactyl.

The Pokemon's eyes went wide and he cried out as he was hit and fell to the ground, sliding against it. "Aeerrrr..."

Daniel smirks lightly "Now! Use Heat Crash!"

"Emboooar!" He jumps up into the air, surrounded in a sphere of flames. He then falls on top of Aerodactyl, causing a dust to spread.

"AERODACTYL!" Henry calls out. "Come on buddy! I know you're tough!"

Once Emboar got off, Aerodactyl grit his teeth as he slowly stood up, shaking his head. He flaps his wings, going back into the air.

"That's what I like to see!" Henry grins and laughs.

"Alright Rhydon! Horn Drill! Lets go!" Rhydon charges forward, his horn spinning like a drill.

"Now! Stop him with Scald!" Lutz smirks and chuckles.

"WHAT?!" Gilbert's eyes went wide.

"Whoa! I didn't even know Emboar COULD learn Scald! That's actually pretty choice!" Alfred commented, very impressed.

Emboar inhales deeply and opens his mouth releasing steamy hot boiling water at Rhydon. Rhydon was hit and skids to a stop as he jumped in the air and flails around. He hopped on each foot, fanning himself trying to cool himself off.

"RHYDON!" Gilbert grips his hair, voice filled with worry. "They're a lot tougher than I thought..."

Henry nods. "They are, but it'll make it all the more fun beating them! Alright Aerodactyl! Rock Slide!"

Aerodactyl cries out as rings of energy appeared in the air above both opposing Pokemon. Big grey boulders started to fall from the sky.

"Hammer Arm!" Both trainers call out and flex their arm muscles.

Both Emboar's arms started to glow and just as a boulder was about to land on them, they reared back their fist and slammed it against the giant rock, causing it to crack and break apart.

Henry grit his teeth. "Okay...that didn't work..." He mumbles under his breath. "Alright! New plan! Gilbert! Do something!" He points at him.

Gilbert blinks a few times. "What?! It's my not my fault your plan failed!" He waved his arms around.

"Hey! I wouldn't say it FAILED! I mean it didn't go as planned, but you don't have to be mean about it! You're not doing so hot either!"

Gilbert huffs and the two start to argue and yell at each other.

Ludwig facepalmed and groans. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE ARGUING YOU TWO!"

Alfred chuckles nervously and scratches his head. "Maybe this...is apart of their plan?" He tilts his head a bit.

"And it seems Henry and Gilbert are having a small dispute...this isn't the best time either!" Chadell scratches her head a bit.

Daniel groans. "Stone Edge! Now!" Emboar launches sharp grey rocks at the two concerned looking Pokemon. They were looking at their trainers and when they were hit, they made noises of surprise.

The two trainers gasp and remembered they were in the middle of a battle.

"Okay! We can argue later! Lets get back to it!" Henry adjust his sunglasses, looking at Aerodacyl. "Alright Aerodactyl! Lets stay in this! Hyper Beam!"

Aerodactyl opens his mouth and releases an orange beam of energy at the two Pokemon. The beam hit them and caused an explosion, and a cloud of smoke to surround the two. When it cleared they were panting a bit, but still standing. Aerodactyl lands on the ground and pants a bit, needing to recharge.

Lutz smirks, seeing the perfect opening. "Now! Scald!" His Emboar inhales deeply and releases boiling hot steamy water at Aerodactyl, whose eyes went wide.

"Aerodactyl! No!" Henry grips his hair, fearing the worse and closing his eyes.

"Rhydon! Horn Drill! Protect Aerodactyl!" Rhydon slid in front of Aerodactyl and his horn starts to spin like a drill and disperses the water in all directions.

Henry sniffles and looks at Gilbert. "Wow Gilbert. Thanks a ton for the save! I really appreciate it!" He opens his arms and pulls him into a tight hug. "WAAAHHHH! YOU'RE A TRUE FRIEND!"

Gilbert blinks a few times and chuckles lightly. "Awh come on, we're still friends! Not to mention partners in this tournament! So lets show those seniors how it's done!" He grins.

Henry lets him go and nods. "YEAH! LETS DO IT!"

"Well...they made up pretty quick it seems." Lutz snorts a bit and chuckles.

Daniel blinks. "Did they just call of seniors?!" Daniel snorts, steam coming out of his nose and he stomps his foot. "I AM NOT OLD DAMN IT! I AM STILL YOUNG AND VIBRANT! I AM ONLY IN MY MID 20'S!"

His Emboar snorts out smoke and stomps his foot, waving his arms around like his trainer. "Emboar! EMBOAR!"

Both Lutz and his Emboar sweatdropped and sigh as they look at their partner, a couple of hot heads.

"Alright Emboar! I want you to give them your most powerful Hammer Arm! Take down that Rhydon!" Daniel punches forward and growls.

"EMBOOOAR!" His arm starts to glow white and he ran forward, ready to slam his arm against him.

"Aerodactyl! Wing Attack! Lets go!" Artodactyl's wings started to glow white and he flew at Emboar, slamming one of his wings into his gut, making him cry out and fly back, crashing to the ground.

Gilbert grins and put his arm over his shoulder. "Best partner! RIGHT HERE!" He cackles and ruffles his hair.

Henry blushes lightly and chuckles. "Oh come on you~"

"Alright Rhydon! Lets show 'em YOUR Hammer Arm!" Rhydon's arm starts to glow white and he charges forward, swinging it at Lutz's Emboar, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Lutz grits his teeth. "What do you say we end this..."

Daniel nods. "I think we should. Alright! Emboar! Use Smack Down!"

"Then you use Scald!"

Both Pokemon got up and Daniel's Emboar forms a metallic gold orb of energy and fires it at Aerodactyl. Lutz's Emboar releases a steamy hot stream of water from his mouth.

"Prepare yourself Aerodactyl! I bet that Smack Down is coming right for ya!" Aerodactyl nods and prepares himself, but he was in quite for a surprise when the Scald hit him, making him cry out and land on thee ground, luckily on his feet. He shook his head and before he knew it, the Smack Down hit him as well, exploding on contact. He stumbles back and grit his teeth.

Henry was just as surprised as his Pokemon. "No! Aerodactyl! I didn't know they were BOTH gonna target him! Are you gonna be okay?!" He waves his arms around.

"Oh! And it looks like Arodactyl takes both super effective hits!" Chadell yells in her mic.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "Grrrr. RHYDON! Stone Edge!" Rhydon raises his arms and fired his sharp grey rocks that were orbiting around his body.

Lutz chuckles. "Just what I wanted. Now Emboar! You use Stone Edge as well!" Emboar releases his sharp grey rocks. They collide and explode upon contact, creating a small cloud of smoke between them.

"NOW! HAMMER ARM!" Then out of the smoke and debris, Daniel's Emboar came out, striking Rhydon in the face with his glowing white arm.

"Rhyyyyy!" He cries out, falling on his back and sliding back a little.

"Aerodactyl! Wing Attack!"

"Emboar! Thunder Punch!"

Aerodactyl flew at Daniel's Emboar. Emboar's fist was surrounded in a ball of electrical energy and ran towards Aerodactyl. The fire pig Pokemon swings at Aerodactyl and made contact, giving him a powerful shock.

He lands on the ground and had swirly eyes. "Aerrroooo..."

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle!" The ref called out.

Henry's jaw drops and he blinks a few times. "Wha-what?! No! Aerodactyl! Awh...I'm sorry Gilbert. It's all up to you!"

Gilbert grins and nods. "Don't worry! I got this! Alright Rhydon! It's all us! Now! Time to use Iron Tail!" Rhydon ran forward, his tail glowing a metallic grey. He swings it.

"Now! Catch it Emboar!" Lutz's Emboar catches the tail and snorts. Rhydon's eyes wide in surprise. "Finish him off! Scald!"

"Emboar!" He inhales and releases a steamy hot stream at Rhydon dead on right in his face.

Rhyyyy..." Rhydon fell over with swirly eyes.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! The winners are Emboar and Emboar! Victory goes to Lutz and Daniel!" The ref calls out.

"AND THAT'S IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE HAVE OUR WINNERS!" Chadell laughs and stands up. The crowd roars with applause and cheers.

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Thanks a lot Aerodactyl. You were great out there." He smiles and returns him to his Pokeball.

Gilbert scratches his head. "Well you were the most awesome out there! More awesome than anyone!" He nods and grins, returning him to his Pokeball.

Daniel laughs and grins. "I knew we could do it! Good job as always Emboar!"

"Emboar~! Emboar~!" His Pokemon cries out happily and waves his arms around.

"You did amazing Emboar. You haven't lost your step one little bit!" Lutz nods and grins.

His Emboar flexes his muscles and snorts out a some flames from his nose.

Fireworks went off and everyone who participated was out on the field, lined up. Daniel and Lutz, along with the Pokemon they used in the last round were standing on a stage.

"Congrats on our two winners! I am pleased to award you two with the prize!" The mayor of the town hands the two a Shell Bell and smile. "May you grow even stronger!" He turns towards the audience. "And lets ALL give a round of applause for our winners and all the strong trainers that participated!"

The stadium erupted in applause and thus ended the Olivine Tag Battle Competition.

Henry stretches and chuckles, looking at Totodile who was on his shoulder. "That was REALLY fun, wasn't it Totodile?" He smiles.

"Toto!" He agrees and nods, giving a thumbs up.

Gilbert cackles. "Oh yeah! We almost won too! But it just means we still got a lot of training to do."

Alfred laughs. "So true dudes! Oh man I am PUMPED for our next gym battle! Though...the Olivine Gym Leader still isn't back yet...where do we go from here?"

"Might I suggest something!" Julchen grins as she pops up from behind the three.

Henry blinks and nods. "Uh...sure! Where do you think we should go next...?"

She grins big. "You guys need to head over to my little sisters gym! It's in Cianwood City! She, like myself, specializes in fighting types! So you better be ready! Kesese~!"

Ludwig took out his map and points to the city. "I see...well it's not to far from here, so I say we go."

"HEY! JULES COME ON! WE GOTTA MEET LIZ! WE'RE HEADING OUT!" Amelia calls out from a ways away.

"I'M COMING! See you guys later!" She runs off.

"TELL MY SISTER I SAID HI!" Henry smiles and waves.

"AND TELL HER I AM SO BEATING HER NEXT TIME WE MEET!" Gilbert grins and laughs.

Alfred adjustes his glasses and smiles. "Alright guys! Lets go!" He points.

Henry laughs and nods. "CIANWOOD CITY HERE WE COME!"

With that they were off to Cianwood City! With a new experience under their belt, a new gym to travel to, and excitement in their veins, our heroes continue their journey across the Johto Region! What's next for them? Well you'll just have to wait and see!


	76. Chapter 76: Evolving Into Trouble

**Hey everyone! Sorry this came in a little late! Forgot to do it last night! But new chapter is here for everyone to enjoy so I hope you all enjoy it! I like this one personally!**

It was morning and the sun was rising in the sky, the bird Pokemon chirped and flew through the air. Our heroes were asleep in their tents and enjoying their peaceful slumber.

Totodile yawns and stretches as he at up and looks around, scratching his head. "Toto...?" He was in the tent with Henry and looks at his sleeping partner and smiles. He lightly pat his cheek and got up and left out his tent. He looks around and saw Krokorok, who was awake.

"Toto!" He smiles and walks over, waving at Krokorok. He sat down next to him and smiles.

"Kroko..." He nods at him and looks up at the clear blue sky.

"Totodile...?" He was wondering if he was alright. He looks a bit distant.

"Kroko...rok! Krokorok! Krokokorok kroko..." He was just thinking back to when he was just a small Sandile, so shy and nervous about everything. He was thinking about how he's changed since then. He's grown bigger, stronger, more confident! It's all thanks to Henry and all his pals cheering him on! He was so glad he decided to go along with Henry.

Henry yawns and stretches as he got out the tent. "Hey you two, what's up? I didn't expect you two to be up before me." He chuckles lightly.

They both stood up and turn around, grinning at him. Krokorok waves his arms around and jumps up and down. "Kroko! Krokorok! KROK!"

Henry laughs and pats his head. "I bet you wanna do some training, huh? Well when everyone else gets up and we have breakfast then we'll do just that!" He grins and winks.

"KROOOOK!" He flexes his arms and smiles.

So after breakfast was done Henry starts his training with Krokorok. He let Marshtomp go up against him. Krokorok looks up for the challenge as he starts punching at the air and bouncing on his feet.

"Alright Marshtomp! Give it all you've got! Don't hold back!" Henry grins and laughs.

"Maaarsh!" He waves his arms around and nods. He releases a spiraling stream of water at Krokorok.

"Alright Dig! GO!" Krokorok jumps up and digs under the ground, avoiding the water.

Marshtomp looks around and waits until he could see Krokorok. "Maaarsh..."

"NOW! Sludge Bomb!" Krokorok came up from behind Marshtomp. The Pokemon quickly turns around.

"Kroko!" He opens his mouth and fires a brown ball of sludge.

"Marsh!" Marshtomp opens his mouth and fires a ball of brown mud at him.

Both attacks hit the other and cause the other to stumble back. Marshtomp was trying to rubs the sludge from his eyes and Krokorok was trying to rub the mud from his.

"Alright Krokorok! You're just gonna have to listen! Right in front of you is Marshtomp! So use Mud Slap!"

"Krok!" He nods and opens his mouth, firing a stream of mud straight at Marshtomp, hitting him and making him fall back.

"Marshtomp!" He opens his mouth and fires a spiraling stream of water at Krokorok.

"Krokorok! DIG!" Krokorok jumps into the air and digs into the ground.

Marshtomp got the sludge off his eyes and ran over to the hole and inhales deeply before releasing a Water Gun into it.

"Uh oh...Krokorok!" Krokorok cries out when he was forced out of the ground by the water and lands on the ground. He slowly stands up and shakes his head. His grit his teeth and let out a fierce battle cry before being enveloped in a shimmering white light.

Alfred laughs and standds up from his spot he was sitting at. "WHOA DUDE! HE'S EVOLVING!"

Henry's eyes went wide as he lifts up his sunglasses and laughs. "YES! OH MAN! KROKOROK! YOU'RE EVOLVING!" He jumps up and down grinning big.

"Totototototodiiiiile!" He jumps up and down, kicking his feet in the air.

Krokorok grew bigger, his snout longer, teeth sharper, tail longer with black rings around it. When the light disappears he was maroon colored with a black back and white stomach, spikes along his back, just to name a few new features. He grins and let out a fierce battle cry.

Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at him. _Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. Krookodile can see faraway objects as if through binoculars. Its jaws are strong enough to crush a car._

"Krookodile! You look so awesome! Oh man! You learned a few new moves too! This is gonna be great! How about continue this battle, huh? I bet you're itching to try our your new moves! Now-"

"KROOOOKODILE!" He cries out and his tail starts to glow a metallic grey and he swings it at Marshtomp, hitting him right on, making him cry out and hit a tree, falling down with swirly eyes.

Gilbert raised a brow. "Wait, did you guys hear Henry say for him to use Iron Tail...?"

Alfred shakes his head. "Nope, I sure didn't."

"This isn't good...it doesn't seem like he's listening to Henry." Ludwig could tell this wasn't going to end very well.

"Hey! Krookodile! I didn't say use Iron Tail! That was a bit much, don't ya think?" Henry furrows his brows, a bit confused at the random attack.

Krookodile looks back at him and quickly turns around opening his mouth and releasing a ball of shadowy energy at him.

"HENRY LOOK OUT!" Ludwig calls to him.

Henry yells and jumps out the way. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! KROOKODILE!" Henry whines and scratches his head. "What's gotten into you...?"

Totodile growls and jumps in front of Henry and points at Krookodile. "TOTODILE! Toto! Totototototodiiiiiile!" He was upset he attacked him like that and jumps up angrily.

"Krookodiiiile..." He growls at him and opens his mouth, releasing a beam of dark purple circles at him.

"Watch out Totodile! That's Dark Pulse!" Henry calls to his Pokemon.

Totodile releases a spiraling stream of water from his mouth straight at the Dark Pulse, both attacks pushing against each other. But the Dark Pulse was stronger and pushed against the Water Gun. Henry blinks and grit his teeth, he didn't have a choice.

"MARSHTOMP! QUICK! USE WATER GUN!" Marshtomp nods and releases a spiraling stream of water from his mouth straight at Krookodile, hitting him in the back.

"Krooook!" He cries out as he fell forward and grit his teeth.

Henry quickly took out his Pokeball. "RETURN!" Krookodile was taken back into his Pokeball and Henry sighs, looking at his Pokeball. "Krookodile...what happened buddy...? I thought we were friends..."

Ludwig walks over to him and pats him on the back. "Hey it's alright, don't worry. It's not uncommon for a Pokemon to start acting different after they evolve. You went through the same thing with Aerodactyl, ja?"

Henry sighs and shrugs. "But with Aerodactyl it was different...we had just met...so it wasn't a surprise to me...but I've had Krookodile since he was a Sandile and he's never tried to attack me...not until now...it just kinda hurt a little is all."

"Come on dude! I'm sure he just needs some time to cool down!" Alfred smiles and ruffles his hair.

Gilbert nods and pat his shoulder. "Yep! He's right! I'm sure he'll be listening to you in no time!"

Henry smiles lightly. "I bet you're right!" He grins.

After packing up everything and everyone was ready, they head out. Totodile was on Henry's shoulder and looking at Henry as he stares at Krookodile's Pokeball.

Henry sighs. "Oh Krookodile..." He mumbles under his breath. "I'm sure we'll be friends again soon...I hope so..."

Totodile looks at Henry and pat his head. "Toto..."

"Hold it right there brats!" Up from above, an all to familiar hot air balloon floats above them.

They all look up. "TEAM ROCKET!" They yell at the same time.

Luciano laughs and grins. "Oh yes~! The one and only! Now we'll just be taking your Pokemon~"

"No way! When will you villains ever learn?! You're not getting anything!" Alfred takes out a Pokeball from his belt. "Hero! Lets go!" He throws his Pokeball.

With a flash Hero was released and he cries out, flying towards the balloon. "Braaaviary!"

"Oh no!" Luciano threw his Pokeball. "Hydreigon! Knock him back!"

"Dreeiii!" He charges forward, ramming into Hero and making him fall towards the ground.

Before Hero could catch himself and fly back at them, he was tangled in a net by Flavio who was holding a net gun. Hero struggles in his net and cries out, trying to get it off. Alfred ran over and tries helping him out.

Henry grit his teeth and grips his Pokeball. "Alright Krookodile! Lets go!" He throws it.

With a flash Krookodile was released. He growls and his claws twitch a bit. "Krooook..."

"Hey it looks like the brats Krokorok evolved!" Taylor points.

"No matter! Now Hydreigon! Flamethrower!" He opens his mouth and releases a stream of fire at the opposing Pokemon.

"Alright Krookodile! Counter with Mud Slap!" Krookodile opens his mouth and releases a beam of purple circles from his mouth. It collides and pushes against the fire, hitting Hydreigon and causing an explosion. He moves out of the cloud of smoke and glares.

Luciano rubs his chin. "He's gotten a lot stronger..." He grins. "Hydreigon! Hyper Beam!" He opens his mouth, forming an orange ball of energy and fires an orange beam straight at Krookodile.

"Dodge it! Get out of the way! NOW!" Henry waves his arms around.

Krookodile took the hit and cries out, hitting the ground and slowly sitting up.

"Krookodile! Come on! You gotta listen buddy!" Henry waves his arms around.

Gilbert scratches his head. "This isn't good..."

"I say we catch that Krookodile as well! He's very strong and persistent. I think I might even keep him~" Luciano grins and rubs his hands together

Taylor nods and pushes a button on the inside of the basket and the bottom opens up. It reaches down and grabs Krookodile. "Krook?!" His eyes went wide. He struggles and thrashes around. "KROOKODIIIIILE!"

"HEY! YOU LET HIM GO! RIGHT NOW!" Henry ran up to the hand and jumps, clinging to it. "Don't worry Krookodile! I got ya!"

"Hey! Lets jet!" Taylor said as he presses a button, jets coming out on both sides of the basket, letting them get a quick escape.

Alfred just got hero out of the net. "No! Hey get back here!"

"We gotta go after them! Lets go!" Gilbert points and they ran towards the direction the hot air balloon went.

Taylor leans over the side and scratches his head. "Luciano, we still got a brat hanging on tightly.

Luciano blinks and groans. "Hydreigon! Take care of him! NOW!"

Hydreigon lowers himself down to where Henry was and opens his mouth, ready to release a Flamethrower.

"Toto!" He jumps up and releases a spiraling stream of water from his mouth straight into Hydreigon's, making him fly back and shake his head, coughing out a little water.

"Kroook..." He growls and lookes at the mechanical arm attached to the mechanical hand that was holding him and opens his mouth, teeth glowing white and snaps his jaw around it, breaking it.

Henry blinks a few times. "Uh oh..." He yells as they start to fall and quickly takes out a Pokeball. "AERODACTYL! CATCH US! OR DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!" He released him from his Pokeball.

Aerodactyl grabs the end of the arm and lowers them down safely to the ground. Krookodile got himself out of the grasp of the hand and shakes his head, letting out a roar and glaring at Aerodactyl, ready to battle.

"Whoa! Krookodile! Calm down! He's our friend!" He stood between them.

Aerodactyl snorts and looks the other way. He didn't see any reason in battling him anyways.

Henry sighs and returns him to his Pokeball. He reached for Krookodile's Pokeball and his eyes went wide. "Ooohhh no...oh no oh no oh no oh no! It's gone! I must have dropped it while trying to free Krookodile from Team Rocket!" He grips his hair.

Totodile's eyes went wide. "Toto!"

Krookodile didn't seem like he was paying attention and starts to walk off. Henry blinks and follows him. "Hey where are you going? We gotta stick together and find your Pokeball."

"Krookodile! Krook." He ignors him and looks around for a strong Pokemon to battle.

Totodile huffs and stops in front of him. "Toto! Totodile totototodiiiiile!" He didn't like his new attitude and he was being a total jerk!

"Krookodile! Krooook!" He didn't like the tone of voice he was giving him and growls, glaring at him, ready to battle.

Henry blinks and huffs, standing between the two. "HEY! Stop it! We are FRIENDS here! So I don't want to see anymore fighting!"

Krookodile growls and releases a stream of mud from his mouth at Henry, making him sputter and fall over.

"Ah...not nice ya know." He had swirly eyes and laughs a bit.

"Toto?!" He looks at Henry and pats his cheek, trying to see if he was okay.

Krookodile wonders off and huffs, stomping his way as he went.

Henry sighs. "Maybe...maybe he doesn't want to be my Pokemon anymore...I mean we've had plenty of good times together I know, but...all good things must come to an end, right?"

Totodile pat his head. "Toto..." He didn't like seeing Henry this sad.

Henry smiles and sits up, picking up Totodile. "Lets go! We gotta go and find the others!" He stands up and starts walking.

Krookodile held his head up high and looks around. He saw a Spearow pecking at an Oran berry and smirks. He remembers when he was attacked by a group of them once! But...Henry came and protected him...He shook his head. No! He was strong! He didn't need Henry! He releases a beam of purple circles from his mouth at the Spearow.

"Spearoooowww!" He cries out as he was hit and surrounded in a cloud of smoke.

"Kroook!" He puffs out his chest and grins, feeling pretty good about himself. Though, it wasn't much of a challenge.

A bunch of shadows start to fly over head and Krookodile looks up and gulps a bit. Maybe this wasn't the challenge he wanted.

Henry held Totodile against his chest as he walks and blinks a few times. He saw something shiny coming from the bushes and went over to them. He picks up a Pokeball and Henry chuckles lightly. "Look, I found his Pokeball. I suppose I won't need this, huh?"

"Toto!" He looks up at him. Of course he needed it!

Henry chuckles. "I don't know buddy...he didn't seem pretty happy being with me before..."

"Krooook!" Henry could hear his Pokemon's faint cries and he quickly turns around. He could see Krookodile's Dark Pulse shooting into the air.

"Oh no...no...KROOKODILE! HERE I COME!" Henry starts to run in that direction.

Krookodile pants and fell on one knee. He had taken some serious damage. Four Fearow flew overhead and were readying their next attack. He releases a beam of purple circles from his mouth at one of them, but it swoops down, its beak spinning like a drill. It stabs Krookodile with it, making him cry out and fall back. The other three swoop in and start to peck fiercely at him with their spinning beaks.

"Krook! Krooko!" It was like Deja vu, back when he was a Sandile he was attacked by a bunch of Spearow, now as a Krookodile he was being attacked by Fearow! He was on his stomach, his body shaking, his arms over his snout, his eyes closed shut, tears welling up. Why? Why did he become such a jerk...? He had such good times with Henry...he was always supportive of him, cared about him, he grew stronger because of him, he evolved because of him. He sniffles, knowing he made a huge mistake. He wanted to go back...he wanted to be with his friends! A tear fell down his cheek.

"TOTODILE WATER GUN!" A spiraling stream of water was released and hit the Pokemon, making them fly up and squawk.

Krookodile looks up and his eyes went wide. He rubs his eyes, not believing what he saw! It was Henry! He had come back! He saved him! He stood up and looks at him, wiping his eyes.

Henry chuckles lightly and lowers his sunglasses over his eyes. "Come on Krookodile. You may not wanna be my Pokemon anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna come to lend you a hand when you need it. You're still my friend." He grins.

"Toto~!" He nods and puffs out his chest. He agrees with him and gives him a thumbs up.

"Kro-Krooko...dile..." He was really lucky to have such great friends! He wanted to go back! He was soooo sorry! He almost forgot why he evolved! It was because of Henry and all his friends believing in him! Because he grew stronger with them!

The little Sprearow squawks and glares at Krookodile. He was still upset, making all the Fearow restless and ready to attack.

Henry smiles softly and walks up to the small Pokemon then sits down in front of the little Spearow. "Hey there little guy...looks like my friend here caused you some trouble, huh? He attacked you? I'm sorry." He bows in front of him. "I know he's very sorry as well...he's just gone through some stuff, but I think he's better now, right Krookodile?"

"Krook..." He looks down and hung his head. "Krookodile..." He apologizes.

Henry reaches into his Pocket and pulls out an Oran Berry and grins. "Here ya go. I'm sure it'll make you feel better."

"Spear...?" He tilts his head and took a bite of the berry and smiles. "Spearow!" He took it happily and flew away, along with the Fearow.

Henry waved goodbye. "BYE SPEAROW! SORRY AGAIN! HAVE A GOOD DAY!" Henry chuckles and looks back at Krookodile. "So uh...Krookodile. I found this." He held up his Pokeball. "I don't know if you changed your mind...but I still have your Pokeball here and uh..."

"KROOOK!" He tackles Henry and licks his cheek a few times, making Henry laugh and hug him around the neck, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Awh I missed you too buddy!" He grins and laughs. Totodile smiles and was glad that everything was back to normal!

"Henry! Dude! There you are!" Alfred runs over with everyone else, Hero lands on the ground next to his trainer.

Henry smiles and got up. "Hey guys! Yeah! Krookodile and I are partners again! It's pretty great~"

"Krook!" He smiles and pulls Henry into a tight hug, nodding fast before letting him go.

Gilbert grins. "I'm glad to hear that! I knew it would work out!"

Ludwig smiles and nods. "Ja. I am also glad to hear that."

The happy moment was short lived as a cage dropped down over Krookodile, taking him up into the air to a very familiar hot air balloon.

"SCORE! KROOKODILE CAUGHT!" Taylor laughs and grins.

"TEAM ROCKET! GIVE ME BACK MY POKEMON RIGHT NOW!" Henry waves his arms around.

"No way! The boss will LOVE this strong Krookodile!" Luciano grins.

"No way you're getting my Pokemon!" Henry glares.

"Hero! Lets go! Use Wing Attack on that balloon!" Hero flies up to the balloon and his wings glow white, striking the balloon, creating a hole.

The three yell as they fell and hit the ground, falling of the basket.

"Krookodile! Use Crunch!" Krookodile's teeth glow white and he bites through the bars and climbs out, going over in front of Henry and glaring at Team Rocket. Henry chuckles as the three stood up. "Alright Krookodile. Lets give them a special present. Dark Pulse!"

"Uh oh...this isn't gonna be fun..." Taylor gulps.

Krookodile opens his mouth, releasing a beam of purple circles that hit them, causing an explosion and sending them flying through the air.

"That was way to quick! We didn't even get a fighting chance!" Luciano waves his arms around.

Flavio sighs. "Well at least you guys got lines...I rarely got to say anything...my fans need to hear me!"

"Shut up Flavio...we better say the thing..." Luciano rubs his temples.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S ROCKETING OFF ONCE MORE!" They all said together.

_Ding_

Henry laughs and jumps up and down. "YEAH! WE DID IT!" He hugs Krookodile around the neck and grins. "Oh man, I'm so glad you're listening to me again!" He sniffles a little bit.

"Kroookodiiiile!" He waves his arms around, just as happy.

Henry held up his Pokeball. "Well, lets go! I think it's time you return to your rightful place! By my side~" He winks and returns Krookodile to his Pokeball.

Krookodile smiles as he was returned to his Pokeball. Henry grins down at it and holds it up. "KROOKODILE WITH YOU AND ALL MY OTHER POKEMON BY MY SIDE WE WILL WIN THE SILVER CONFERENCE FOR SURE!"

"Totooooo!" Totodile jumps in the air and grins.

With Krokorok evolving into Krookodile, he didn't listen to Henry, but after a trial of events he finally remembered just how much he cares about Henry and all that they've been through. Back on his team, Krookodile was a very happy Pokemon! Now our Heroes continue their journey to Cianwood City!


	77. Chapter 77: RhyGONE!

**Hello all! Welcome to the newest installment of my lovely fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to read and review! Also introducing a new character~!  
**

Gilbert was currently training with both Grovyle and Rhydon. Rhydon snorts and scratches his foot against the ground. Grovyle smirks and prepares himself.

"Alright Rhydon! Horn Drill!" Rhydon charges towards Grovyle. "Alright Grovyle! I want you to dodge by jumping in the air! Then use Bullet Seed!" Grovyle nodds and jumping in the air, avoiding the attack. He opens his mouth, firing high velocity yellow glowing seeds at him.

"Rhy!" He cries out and shook his head, snoring a bit. He was just getting started!

"Kesesese~ That's what I like to see! Now Stone Edge! Then Grovyle, use Leaf Blade to try and deflect them!"

Alfred took a sip from his cup of juice. "Well he sure is putting in some extra training today." Alfred chuckles lightly.

Henry nodds. "He sure is!" He chuckles lightly. Totodile nods as well and crosses his arms.

"Krook." Krookodile nods and crosses his arms.

"And Krookodile seems pretty intent on sticking pretty close to you too." Alfred chuckles lightly.

Henry rubs the back of his head and chuckles lightly. "Oh yeah, I think he just feels bad about evolving and how he acted and stuff. I told him I wasn't mad at him, but he doesn't seem to want to leave me side. I don't mind though, he's a big softie."

"Krooko...~" He blushes lightly and rubs the back of his head. "Dile~" He gives Henry a big hug, lifting him off his seat and gives him a lick to the cheek.

Henry chuckles and grins. "Awh come on Krookodile! Put me down you big lug~" He smiles as he is set down back in his chair.

"Alright everyone! It's time for lunch!" Ludwig calls out, wearing his pink apron with a cute Houndoom face on it. His Houndoom seems to like it as he smiles and wags his tail, looking at the apron.

Everyone was sitting around and eating their food along with all their Pokemon. Grovyle was sitting between Charmander and Excadrill.

Grovyle was finished with his food and looks down at his empty bowl. He glances over at Charmander's bowl and when he was busy chewing with a mouth full of food Grovyle swipes his last bit of food from his bowl and happily ate it.

Charmander reaches down to finish his food and blinks a few times, looking at his empty bowl. "Char?!" He looks over at Excadrill and stands up, waving his arms around. "Char! Charmander chaaaar!" He stomps his feet in frustration, thinking he stole his food.

"Ex?!" He blinks a few times, a bit surprised. He didn't do anything! "Ex! Cadrilllll!" Maybe he ate it and didn't remember or something or someone else took it!

"Charmander Char!" He was sure it was him! He did it in the past! He inhales and opens his mouth, releasing a stream of fire at him.

"Excadrill!" He quickly jumped out of the way, causing the attack to hit Aerodactyl.

"Aero!" He looks over at Charmander and glares.

Charmander jumps a bit and sweatdrops, waving his arms around, trying to apologize.

Aerodactyl opens his mouth and releases a stream of fire from it. Charmaner ducks and the attack hit Granbull who fell forward and growls.

"Granbull! GRAN!" She wasn't happy as she jumps up, red with anger. She forms a blue ball of energy between her paws and threw it at Aerodactyl. He flew up and Tyrunt's eyes went wide as he was hit by the Water Pulse, the ball exploded upon contact and a wave of water over him.

"Tyrunt!" He shook his head and stomps his feet and cries out loudly. He had sharp grey rocks orbiting around his body and fired them at Granbull who grins and dodges them.

"DRUD!" Druddigon cries out as he was hit in the back. The sharp rocks explode upon contact. He shook his head and turns around. "Drud! Druddigon drud!"

Soon enough all the Pokemon were in one big fight cloud, attacks flying out, they were crying out and growling at each other.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Henry waves his arms around. "Come on guys! What are you doing?!"

"Come on guys! Stop it!" Alfred waves his arms around.

"Yeah guys! We're all friends here!" Gilbert groans.

Ludwig sighs and clears his throat. "EVERYONE STOP IT!" Ludwig's voice boomed.

All the Pokemon froze and blink a few times. Ludwig's Pokemon quickly came and stood front and center. Ludwig paced back and forth, looking at all five of his Pokemon. "I am very disappointed in you all. I count on all of your to be the peacemakers. We don't go fighting our friends. Am I understood?" He crosses his arms and raises a brow.

"Archen!" He nods and salutes, puffing out his chest.

"Drio!" Dodrio nods her heads.

"Granbull!" She also salutes and puffs out her chest.

"Houndoom!" He nods and puffs out his chest.

"Turtwig!" He nods in agreement and stands proudly, head up.

Henry scratches his head and sighs. "Now how did all of this start?"

Aerodactyl growls and points at Charmander who attacked him first! "Aerodactyl! Aero!"

"Char?! Charmander!" He waves his arms around and shook his head. He stomps his feet and groans, pointing at Excadrill. He was the one that stole his food!

"Ex?! Cadrill!" He shook his head. He didn't DO anything!

Gilbert rubs his chin and glances at Grovyle who looks like he was hiding something as he couldn't meet his gaze.

"...Grovyle." Gilbert crosses his arms and taps his foot. "Now what did you do?"

Charmander had run over to Alfred, jumping up and down, holding his bowl over his head. "Charmander! Char!"

Alfred picks up and he think he understood. "Ooohhhh! You're saying Excadrill ate your food?"

"Yeeaaahhhh I don't think Excadrill did it...riiiight Grovyle?" The white haired trainer raises a brow.

"Gro?! Grovyle!" He waves his arms around and shook his head.

Gilbert snaps his fingers. Rhydon came up behind Grovyle and snorts, casting a shadow and staring down at him.

Grovyle gulps a bit and smiles up at him. "Grovyle..." He groans. "Groooo. Grovyle!" He waves his arms around and nods. He confessed! He ate the food!

Charmander blinks a few times and looks at Grovyle then at Excadrill and looks down, poking his fingers together. "Chaaar..." He was sorry for accusing him like that.

Excadrill blinks a few times and smiles. "Excadrill~" It was fine, he would have thought the same thing, he has done it before and all.

Henry sniffles and smiles. "Awh I'm glad everyone made up!" He blows his nose into a tissue. "Ah I'm a sucker for happy moments!"

Gilbert cackles. "Hey! How about a battle!" He grins and puffs out his chest.

Alfred grins and nods. "Oh yeah! That sounds great! I think a battle sounds great!"

Gilbert points to Ludwig who blinks a few times. "Come on West! Lets have a battle!"

Ludwig nods. "Well...alright, this should be fun." He chuckles lightly and smiles.

"Hey Gilbert? Why do you call Ludwig West?" Alfred asked.

Gilbert waves his hand. "Eh, I'll tell ya later, for now lets battle!"

So it was set up! Gilbert was about to battle his brother, the other Pokemon watch and cheer from the sidelines, along with Henry and Alfred. Ludwig was using Granbull, while Gilbert uses Rhydon.

"Alright Rhydon, lets start this off with Horn Drill!" Rhydon snorts and charges forward, his horn spinning like a drill.

"Dodge! Then Ice Punch!" Granbull nods and jumps out of the way. Her paw starts to glow light blue and she punches Rhydon on the side of the head.

He stumbles over a bit and shakes his head. "Rhydon!" He scratches his foot against the ground.

"That's right! Now use Iron Tail!" Rhydon's tail starts to glow a metallic grey and he ran towards Granbull and swings it.

"Graaan!" She cries out and slides on the ground, still on her feet. When she stops, she growls and glares.

"Go Gilbert!" Henry cheers and whistles. Totodile jumps up and down, waving his arms around.

"You can do it Ludbro!" Alfred cheers and whistles.

"Granbull! Water Pulse!" Granbull forms a blue ball of energy between her paws and throws it at Rhydon.

The Pokemon's eyes went wide as he was hit and a wave of water washed over him. He shook his head and his eyes became glassy and he roared and shook his head before charging forward.

Gilbert's eyes went wide. "Oh no...RHYDON! WAIT! CALM DOWN! IT'LL BE ALRIGHT!" He waved his arms around.

Henry scratched his head. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Dude! Remember back when Rhydon got confused when battling Mara? He went CRAZY! Gilbert said this happens when he gets confused! Water Pulse can cause confusion sometimes!"

Henry blinks. "Oh yeah...oh no."

"Granbull! Get out of the way!" Ludwig calls out to his Pokemon.

Rhydon's horn started to spin like a drill and he rams it into Granbull, knocking her right into Ludwig, making him fall back with a grunt. She was out cold with swirly eyes.

"RHYYYY!" He roars and soon sharp grey rocks start to orbit around his body. He fires them toward where Henry, Alfred, and the other Pokemon were.

They all yell and scatter before they were hit. Gilbert stood in front of him and waves his arms around.

"Rhydon! Calm down! It's me! Your friend, Gilbert! Calm down! The confusion will pass, I promise!" He smiles at him, trying to calm him down.

Rhydon snorts and grit his teeth before roaring and running toward the forest, pushing anything that got in his way, trees, rocks, etc.

Gilbert blinks a few times as he watches his Pokemon rampage away. "RHYDON!" He grips his hair, eyes wide.

"Well well well, looks like the brat's Rhydon got away from him." Luciano chuckles watching over head from their balloon.

Flavio hums and nods, fixing his hair in a hand held mirror. "Hmmm right, yes...that's nice..."

"Are we gonna try and catch it Luciano?" Taylor asks, his eyes beaming.

Luciano rubs his chin in thought. "Well...we could steal him, yes...powerful Pokemon indeed...I'm sure the boss appreciate him! I say yes! But we should wait until he's done rampaging, because it'll be much easier to catch that way!"

Taylor nods. "You're right! That's why you're the idea man on this team!"

Flavio snorts a bit as he got his hair just the way he wanted. "Right..."

Luciano glances at him. "What? Something you want to say brother?"

"Hm? Oh no don't worry~ Now lets go catch that Pokemon~" He waves his hand and chuckles.

Luciano grumbles and crosses his arms. "Good...now...FULL STEAM AHEAD!" He points and grins.

Rhydon had finally calmed down and the confusion wore off. He blinks a few times and looks around. He was completely lost! "Rhy...? Rhydon?" He was looking for Gilbert, but he was no where to be seen. The last thing he remembered was being hit by an attack and...everything else was blank...he probably got confused. He sighs and tries to think of what to do now.

Gilbert was running back and forth, starting to panic. "What if he's hurt?! Or in the middle of a tough battle?! Or even WORSE! Someone tried to CATCH him!"

Ludwig rubs the back of his neck. "You know he can't be caught by another trainer. He's still your Pokemon."

"Don't worry Gilbert! We shall go and find Rhydon safe and sound. He's a big Pokemon, I'm sure he can take care of himself until we find him."

Gilbert groans and was on the ground, sulking. "I sure hope so..."

Rhydon was wondering around, trying to figure out how to get back to his trainer. Suddenly some bushes in front of him shook and out of them jumped a Pokemon that resembled a canine. Its face had long cream fur that resembled a mustache, it also had shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and short tail.

"Herdier! Herd!" The Pokemon barks at Rhydon and starts to growl.

"Hold on Hanna!" From the bushes stepped out a man with short blonde hair and violet eyes. He blinks and looks at Rhydon. "Ha! Looks like you found a strong Pokemon! How about we have a battle?"

Rhydon blinks a few times and tilts his head. He looks ready to battle and glances behind himself, hoping to have Gilbert's encouraging words help him battle as hard as he could, but Gilbert wasn't there and he looked down, starting to feel sad. "Rhhhyyyyy..."

The man blinks a few times and scratches his head. "Hey are you lost...?" He walks a little closer to the Pokemon.

Rhydon sniffles, his eyes watering as he nodded his head. "RHYYYY!" He started to cry hysterically and wave his arms around.

"He-hey hey! Calm down! Don't worry! I can help you find your trainer! My name is Tino! I can help!" He waves his arms, trying to calm him down.

His Herdier, Hanna, walks over and wags her tail and barks up at him, trying to help her trainer calm Rhydon down.

Rhydon sniffles and looks over at Tino. "Rhydon...rhy..?"

Tino smiles. "I promise you I will help you find your trainer! It shouldn't be...thaaat hard, right?"

Rhydon smiles at him and waves his arms around. "Rhy! Rhydon!"

Tino nods, a determined look on his face. "Now come on! Lets go!" He starts to walk and Hanna walks beside him. Rhydon blinks a few times and follows behind him, hoping to find Gilbert as soon as he could.

"Alright Aerodactyl! You look from the sky, okay? Let me know if you find him."

"You too Hero!" Alfred smiles at his Pokemon.

Both Pokemon nod and took to the air and flew in two different directions to cover more ground.

"And we shall search from the ground!" Henry smiles and sets his hands on his hips. Totodile nods and did the same, lowering his sunglasses over his eyes.

Gilbert grins and nods. "RIGHT LETS GO!" He points and ran off. "DON'T WORRY RHYDON! I'M ON MY WAY!"

Ludwig sweatdrops a bit. "Well...I suppose splitting up would be our best bet..."

Henry points. "I shall go that way!" He went off with Totodile by his side.

Ludwig and Alfred went off in their chosen directions.

Tino smiles as he marches forward. "So...I would ask what your trainer looks like, but I don't speak Pokemon." He chuckles lightly and rubs the back of his neck.

Rhydon blinks a few times. "Rhydon...rhy..." If he could, he would describe Gilbert as awesome! And super nice! As well as a super strong trainer! "Rhy! Rhydon! Rhy!" He cries out happily, thinking about his trainer.

Tino chuckles and looks back at him. "You seem really close to your trainer. That's always nice to see! I will for SURE help you find your trainer! Don't you worry about a thing!" He grins and points forward.

Heeerrrrr!" Hanna howls and wags her tail.

Gilbert pants as he ran through the forest. He was going to find his Pokemon! No matter how long it takes, he was gonna get him back! He remembered the first time they met! They've been through so much together up until now.

_Flashback_

_"Rh-rhy...rhyhorn..." A Rhyhorn was lying down, panting, having just finished a battle with another Rhyhorn._

_Peeking from the bushes was a young Gilbert who had watched the whole thing. He grins and jumps out of the bushes, cackling. "Whoa! That sure was AWESOME! But, not as awesome as me, but close enough~"_

_Rhyhorn blinks a few times and starts to growl, slowly starting to get up._

_He put up his hands. "Hey hey! Come on! I'm not gonna do anything!" He sat down in front of him and grins._

_"Rhy...?" Rhyhorn tilts his head before flopping down in front of him. He was tired anyways and needs some rest.  
_

_Gilbert smiles and reaches into his pocket. "I watched the whole fight and I gotta say, your super strong! I'm going to be a gym leader one day ya know! So I'm going to need strong Pokemon."_

_"Rhyhorn...?" He looks confused and tilts his head a bit._

_Gilbert held out an Oran Berry for him to eat. "Here ya go! It'll help make you feel better!" He smiles._

_Rhyhorn sniffs it a bit before eating it happily and smiling at him. He got up and nudges him a bit before starting to lick his face. Gilbert laughs and rubs the side of the Pokemon's head._

_"Kesese~! I bet we're going to be best friends!" Gilbert smiles at the Pokemon who looked happily at him._

Rhydon looked up at the sky, thinking fondly of that memory. He just hopes he would find Gilbert soon. He's probably worried sick!

Tino glances back at the Pokemon and smiles before stopping as someone jumps out in front of him.

"RHYDON! I've found you! I've been worried sick!" It was Flavio disguised as an older man, wearing a fake mustache and a grey wig.

"Rhy...?" Rhydon looks confused. Did this man have the wrong Rhydon?

Tino blinks a few times. "Oh! Are you Rhydon's trainer...? I found him wondering around the forest and was helping him look for his trainer!"

He nodded. "Oh yes! This here Pokemon is mine. I've been missing him terribly. Thank you for keeping him safe for me. I appreciate it. Now come along Rhydon! We have...important things to do!" He grins.

Rhydon blinks a few times and stares. He shakes his head because he wasn't his trainer! "Rhydon! Rhy!"

Hanna starts to growl at the disguised Flavio. "Heeerrrrr!"

Tino narrows his eyes. "Okay, something fishy is going on here..."

Flavio sighs and hangs his head. "I knew this wasn't going to work...PLAN B!" He threw a smoke bomb and both Pokemon as well as Tino start to cough.

Soon a cage drops down over Rhydon, lifting him up to the bottom of the basket of Team Rockets hot air balloon.

Tino coughs and once the air clears his eyes went wide. "HEY! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE! Give him back! He's not yours!" He pointed up.

Luciano leans over the side and stuck his tongue out at him. "We're Team Rocket! We take Pokemon!"

Flavio laughs and grins, taking off his disguise, looking down from the hot air balloon. "And now to give this here Rhydon to the boss.

Aerodactyl growls and flies back to the others.

Tino glares at them. "Hey! Stealing Pokemon is wrong! I'll teach you all a serious lesson!" He took a Pokeball from his belt and presses the button, making it grow bigger. "Lets go Dragonite!"

With a flash out came out a large Pokemon, wings spread out as he took into the sky.

Luciano blinks as he looks over the edge. "What the?! What's that?!"

Taylor leaned over a bit. "Well...it looks like a Dragonite Luciano sir."

The dragon type Pokemon flew up above the hot air balloon. "Draaag!" He roars and puffs out his chest.

"Alright Dragonite! Break that balloon and send them back down!" Tino calls out to his Pokemon.

Dragonite nods and flies at the balloon and scratches it with his sharp claws.

"...crud..." Luciano groans and they all start to yell as the balloon fell to the ground and crashes. The cage breaks open and Rhydon was able to get out.

"Hey! Get back here! We stole you fair and square!" Luciano jumps out of the basket of the hot air balloon and grit his teeth.

Dragonite lands on the ground in front of his trainer and Rhydon walks next to him and glares. "Rhydon! Rhy!"

"RHYDON!" Gilbert had finally arrived and saw his precious Pokemon safe and sound. "I've been worried sick!"

"Rhy?!" He turns around and saw Gilbert, his eyes got all watery with emotions and he ran over to him and waves his arms around. "Rhydon! Rhy!"

Gilbert threw his arms around his neck and grins. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright! I was worried sick!"

Tino smiles and turns around. "Oh! You're his real trainer then? I'm so glad you found him!"

Gilbert blinks. "Hey who are you?"

"Oh! Well I'm Tino! I found your Rhydon here and been trying to help him look for its trainer." He chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

Gilbert grins and cackles. "Well I'm glad you tried to help him out! I appreciate it!"

"Hey look! It's Team Rocket!" Henry points to the evil doers.

"Team Rocket? Is that who those goofy looking guys are?" Tino tilts his head.

Alfred nods. "Yeah! They steal Pokemon for their own evil purposes!"

"Goofy looking?! I will have you KNOW! We look fabulous!" Flavio huffs, sticking his nose up in the air.

"Anyways, lets go!" Luciano takes out a Pokeball from his belt.

Gilbert was ready to take out Team Rocket, but Tino steps in front of him and shakes his head. "I've got this. Dragonite! Use Dragon Rush!"

He nods and releases a blue, dragon shaped energy that surrounds his body. He flew straight at Team Rocket, crashing into them and sending them flying through the air.

Luciano grits his teeth. "You know, I really think those brats are the most annoying people I've ever met..."

Flavio sighs. "You know, all these explosions are NOT good for my complexion..."

"Lets just go to the thing! This is getting really old!" Taylor waves his arms around.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S ROCKETING OFF ONCE MORE!"

_Ding_

"Whoa...that's one strong Dragonite..." Gilbert chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Hey uh...Tino! I wanted to say thanks a ton for helping me out with finding my Rhydon! I really appreciate it!" He nods.

"Rhy! Rhydon!" He nods and his horn starting to spin like a drill.

Tino chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Awh I'm just glad I could help you out! I'm happy your both back together! Now I hope he doesn't get lost again, stick with your trainer, alright?" He winks and smiles.

Rhydon smiles and nods. He would for sure make sure to do that!

With Rhydon back with Gilbert, where he should be, Gilbert was really happy and it was time they continued their journey to Cianwood City! What new adventures are in stored? Tune in next time to find out!

**Tino - Finland**


	78. Chapter 78: K-9 Training Time!

**Hello everyone! This is the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it very much! I know you all will! NOW! Make sure to leave a review if ya like the story~**

Henry was sitting down and brushing his Growlithe's fur, humming a bit. "You're gonna be the best looking Growlithe EVER!" Henry grins and chuckles.

"Growlithe!" He smiles and looks at Henry, wagging his tail and letting his tongue hang out his mouth.

Henry smiles and hugs his Pokemon close. "Awh~ You're so precious~"

Growlithe licks his cheek a few times. He sets him down and chuckles, petting his head. "Good! Now, lets get going." He returns him to his Pokeball.

Gilbert was brushing out the white fur around Tyrunt's neck. "Kesesese~ You're gonna be the best looking Tyrunt ever~"

"Tyrunt!" He smiles at Gilbert and lightly headbutted him in the chest.

"Come on Gilbert, we need to start heading out." Ludwig said whilst he packs up his map and slung the backpack over his back.

He rolls his eyes and stands up. "Ja ja...whatever! I'm coming!" He returns Tyrunt and put him on his belt. He set his hands behind his head and sighs heavily. "Come on! Lets go go go!"

Alfred chuckles, returning Hero, having been helping him prune his feathers. "Lets go dudes!"

Totodile climbs up on Henry's shoulder and points forward. "Toto!"

Henry nods and chuckles lightly. "Right, lets go!"

So off they went, walking through the forest and Henry humimg a bit, looking at all his badges he kept in his badge case. "Oh man, four badges! We're half way there! Then when we get at least eight, we can enter the Silver conference~!"

Totodile nods and smiles, giving him a thumbs up. "Toto! Totodile..." He was very excited and looks up, thinking about how they would win the whole thing for sure!

"Don't get ahead of yourself Henry." Gilbert snorts and looks back at him. "I'm going to win the Silver conference you know~ Kesesesese~!"

Alfred laughs. "Oh yeah! Right! You! I'm going to be the winner!" He grins and puffs out his chest.

Ludwig rolls his eyes and shook his head, letting them squabble and argue. He was going to be the obvious winner between all of them! But he didn't need to voice his opinion. "You're all giving me a headache!"

With a flash, Dodrio came out and starts to peck the three on the head, making them yell and hiss and make noises of pain and discomfort.

Ludwig sighs happily and smiles. "Thank you Dodrio, I can always count on you." He starts to rub her on two of the three heads, making them all happy and chirp happily.

"Grooowl!" Suddenly jumping out of the bushes were six Growlithe that bark and growl as they surround both Ludwig and his Dodrio.

Henry blinks a few times. "Hey where did all the Growlithe come from?" He scratches his head.

Ludwig put up his hands and look at the growling Pokemon. "Hey now, come on, what have I done?"

"Drio!" Dodrio look at the Growlithe, ready to attack if need be. She was going to protect Ludwig no matter what!

Before anything could happen a whistle was blown and all the Growlithe blink and look over at an Officer Jenny who walks over and looks a bit surprise.

"Growlithe! Down!" Jenny orders and the Pokemon all line up in front of her in two rows of three. She chuckles nervously and rubs the back of her head. "My apologies for this!"

Ludwig blinks, still very much confused. "Ah, may I ask why these Growlithe surrounded me and looked ready to attack...?" He raises a brow.

"Well, we were in the middle of a training session and were doing an exercise on chasing criminals using get away Pokemon. It seems they were confused since they were chasing a man riding a Dodrio. We humbly apologize!" She bows her head and the other Growlithe bow their heads as well.

Ludwig clears his throat and rubs one of his Dodrio's heads. "Well no harm done, it's alright."

"Wait wait wait! You mentioned training session? Does that mean their is some sort of Growlithe Police training school around here...?" Henry asked, a bit curious.

Jenny nods and smiles. "That's right! I help train Growlithe into the Police Pokemon they are meant to be!"

Alfred grins and bounces up and down. "That sounds so cool! Do you think maybe we can see it...?"

Gilbert nods, feeling a bit excited. "Yeah! It'll be cool!" He bounces a little and cackles.

Jenny rubs her chin in thought and smiles, nodding. "Alright! I don't see why not! Now Growlithe, say hello to our guests!"

"Growlithe!" They all bark at the same time, looking happily at the group of friends.

Henry chuckles then gets an idea. "Oh! Hey Growlithe, come on out!" He grins and takes off his Pokeball and releases his Pokemon.

"Growl!" He smiles and looks at the other Growlithe wagging his tail.

"Now what are we waiting for?! Lets go dudes!" Alfred laughs and points forward.

They soon arrive at the training school for Growlithe. Some were running laps around a track, others were going through an obstacle course.

They all looked around, amazed and interested. Henry's Growlithe wags his tail and barks a bit, looking around at all the other Growlithe. Henry crouches down and rubs him on the head. "I know, it's pretty amazing, right?"

"Growlithe! Growl!" He nods and smiles, panting happily.

"All our Growlithe here train as hard as they can. They're all going to make great Police Pokemon one day." Jenny smiles, setting her hands behind her back and sighing happily. She spun around and smile at the four. "How would you like to see just how we train our Growlithe."

"Kesese~! That would be so AWESOME! I wanna see!"

Alfred nods and jumps up. "For sure! I would LOVE to see that too! Please?!"

"YES! I think that's a great idea!" He throws his arms in the air. Growlithe jumps up and down and howls. Totodile waves his arms around and nods.

Ludwig nods, a bit of excitement in his eyes. "I also wish to see as well."

She chuckles. "Well alright!" She takes out her whistle and blows into it. All of the six Growlithe line up in front of her and bark at the same time. "Lets show them what we're capable of!"

They were sitting on a bench as Jenny and the Growlithe got to run the obstacle course. She blew the whistle and started to run, in heels no less, with all the Growlithe following behind her in a single file line. She jumps up, grabbing the ledge of a tall wall and hoisted herself over. The Growlithe used their sharp front claws to dig into the wood and climb up, jumping over and landing on the other side. Then came crawling under wire. She drops down and slowly starts to crawl, the other Growlithe drop down and do the same.

"Wow! They're amazing! It just goes to show you just how well trained a Police Pokemon has to be!" Alfred grins, leaning a bit on the edge of his seat.

"Oh yeah, they're really cool!" Henry laughs and smiles. "Don't you think so Growlithe?" He smiles, looking down to his Pokemon.

"Groooowl..." His eyes shine and he wags his tail, fast. He bounded off and howls.

Henry's eyes went wide. "HEY GROWLITHE! WAIT!" Henry waves his arms around and chases after him.

"TOTO!" Totodile follows after him, waving his arms around.

Gilbert blinks and watches him go. "Wow. Someone looks excited." He cackles and crosses his arms.

Growlithe jumps up, climbing up the side of the wooden wall and jumps over it. Henry ran into it and stumbles back, shaking his head. He jumps up and tries grabbing the ledge but failed. "Come on..." He grumbles and just ran around it. "Grooooowliiiitthhheee!" Henry whines and went after him. Totodile follows Henry around the climbing wall, waving his arms around.

Growlithe then starts to crawl under the wire, belly and head to the ground. Henry groans and gets down on the ground and started to crawl slowly under the wire. Totodile did the same and crawls next to Henry, panting a bit. Growlithe came up from under the wire and ran past Officer Jenny and the other Growlithe. He jumps through a hoop and then jumped in and out of some tires, next he ran through a tunnel tube, and lastly he jumped over many hurdles and crosses the finish line, panting and sitting down.

"Wow!" Jenny looks at her watch. "That's the fastest time any Growlithe has ever gotten on this obstacle course! Very impressive." She smiles and walked over to Henry's Growlithe and rubs him on the head.

Henry and Totodile pant as they trudged their way to the finish line and fell over, trying to catch their breath. "that...was...long...and...to fast...Growlithe...ugh!"

"Tooooo..." Totodile pants and rolls over on his back.

Jenny looks down at Henry and sweatdrops a bit. "Well, your Growlithe is a very skilled Pokemon, you're raising him right."

Henry blinks and jumps up. "Really? You think so? Awh shucks! Thanks!" He grins and puffs out his chest, chuckling lightly.

Growlithe barks and wags his tail as the other Growlithe all start to crowd around him and praise him for such a good job.

Jenny smiles. "He would make one fine Police Pokemon." She comments, rubbing her chin in thought.

Henry blinks a few times and looks down. "Police Pokemon, huh?"

"Hey Henry! That Growlithe of yours sure is something else!" Gilbert slaps him on the back and cackles.

"Ja, he seemed pretty keen on completing this course as fast as he could. He is very fast, not to mention determined." Ludwig comments and crosses his arms.

Henry chuckles lightly and looks over at how happy his Growlithe looked. "Hmmmm...Growlithe..."

It was later in the day and Officer Jenny let them stay over night at their training school. Henry was lying on the couch and Growlithe was lying on top of him, panting and staring at him. Henry chuckles lightly and rubs him on the head, thinking about the first time he met Growlithe.

"To think we met because you stole Alfred's burger and he let me catch you..." Henry chuckles lightly and lightly pokes him on the nose. "Hey Growlithe? Have you ever thought about being a Police Pokemon?" He tilts his head a bit.

"Growl...?" He tilts his head and looks a bit confused before licking him on the nose, snuggling close to him, setting his head under his trainers chin.

Henry chuckles lightly. "Awh, you're so sweet~ Just like me~"

"Henry! It's time for dinner!" Ludwig calls from the kitchen.

Henry picks up Growlithe and set him down on the ground before walking into the kitchen. "Heeeey! So what's for dinner?"

"Fried rice with a mix of shrimp and vegetables." Ludwig looks back at him with a smile. "Now do you think you can go and fetch Alfred and Gilbert please? They're out back training."

Henry salutes and nods. He ran to the sliding door that led out back. Alfred and Gilbert were having a practice battle with Poochy and Charmander. "Hey come on guys! It's time to eat!"

They both blink and look over at him and nod.

Alfred chuckles. "I think that's enough training for today anyways. Lets go get you something to eat Charmander!" He smiles.

"CHAR!" He waves his arms around and jumps up and down.

Gilbert nods and grins. "Alright, lets go Poochy! Time to eat!"

"Might!" She barks out happily and wags her tail, following behind her trainer as they head inside and to the kitchen. Food bowls for the Pokemon were set up and filled.

"Welcome back you three, dinner is ready." Ludwig looks back at them, sitting at the table, having put food on all the plates.

"Sweeeet~ This smells GREAT" Alfred grins and sits down, ready to dig in. "Man I love your cooking Ludbro!" He grins and starts to dig in.

Henry had already had food stuffed in his mouth, making Ludwig sweatdrop.

Gilbert nods and cacklea. "Kesesese~! Oh yeah West is the best cook ever! I don't know what I would do without him!" He grins and starts to dig into his meal.

Ludwig blushes lightly and rubs the back of his head, chuckling softly.

The Pokemon seem to be enjoying the food as well.

Henry looks over at Growlithe and lean back in his chair. "Hey guys? Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Sure, what's up buddy?" Alfred looks at him, as did the others.

"Well, do you think Growlithe was interested in being a Police Pokemon...?" Henry rubs the back of his head.

"Huh?" Alfred blinks and looks over at Growlithe. "To be honest, I think he just liked the obstacle course." Alfred chuckles.

Gilbert nods. "Oh yeah, he looked really happy running through it!"

Henry chuckles and nods. "Yeah, you're right!" He smiles and looks at his happy Growlithe and sighs happily. He really did have a great Pokemon.

The next day, they continued to watch the Growlithe in their training. It was really interesting to see them hard at work. Growlithe watches, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out his mouth. Henry looks down at him and rubs the back of his head, sighing a little bit.

Officer Jenny blew her whistle and all the Growlithe line up in front of her. "Alright! Good job Growlithe! It's time for your break!" She smiles and nods. The Growlithe all dispersed and start to relax and do their own thing.

"Wow Officer Jenny, you're really good with the Growlithe!" Henry had walked up to her and smiles. Totodile nods and gives a thumbs up.

"Growl! Grooooel!" Henry's Growlithe wags his tail and pants.

"Well thank you! I do try my hardest to train every Growlithe to be the best they can be!" She smiles and set her hands on her hips.

Henry rubs the back of his head. "Right...so...I have a question...do you think...that...I mean only if like this is possible...do you think...my Growlithe would make a good Police Pokemon...?" He pokes his fingers together and looks down.

She blinks a few times and smiles at him, setting her hand on his shoulder. "Well of course. You've been raising him very well. I'm sure if he were to start his Police Pokemon training, very soon, he'd be the top of his class. But something tells me he'd be happier traveling with you." She chuckles lightly.

Henry blinks and looks up at her, smiling softly. "You think so...?"

"Trust me~ I know so!" She winks and gives a thumbs up.

Henry laughs and picks up his Growlithe. "Is that true buddy? You wanna continue traveling with me?"

"Growl! Growlithe!" He barks happily, wagging his tail and starts to lick his cheek once Henry pulled him close.

Officer Jenny sighs happily as she looks at the two. She turns around and blew her whistle and the Growlithe lined up in front of her.

But before she could say anything another voice piped up. "WOW! An actual Growlithe training school!" A round man with a mustache, thick glasses, tourist attire, a strange curl poking out the left side of his head exclaimed.

Then what looked like his wife? Showed up next to him. She was taking pictures, having big puffy hair, yet a strange curl coming out the right side of her head.

Then their son...who looked kinda old...he bounces up and down, holding a balloon and had one of those hats with the little propeller on it. "Oh gee dad! Look at all the Growlithe! Gee, I hope I can get one when I get old enough to be a trainer!"

"Hey uh...Henry, who are these three...?" Alfred walks up, looking at the odd family before them.

"Don't they seem oddly familiar...?" Gilbert asked, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Yeah they kind do..." Henry set down Growlithe and crosses his arms.

Ludwig scratches his head and hums a bit. "Yes...oddly familiar..."

Growlithe blinks and walks up closer to them and starts to sniff them a little bit.

"Um...may I help you three...?" Officer Jenny asks, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

"Oh! Why yes! Me and my wife...promised our son we would visit the Growlithe training grounds on our adventure through Johto!" He smiles and nods.

Growlithe starts to growl and bark. "Growl! Growl!"

"Huh? Growlithe? What's the matter? Come on, stop barking at the nice people." Henry went to go pick him up but he releases a Flamethrower at the three. "GAH! GROWLITHE NO!"

But when the flames stop, the disguises were burned up and standing there was none other than Team Rocket!

"Team Rocket!" The four said.

"Good job Growlithe!" Henry smiles and nods at him.

"Team Rocket? The evil organization from Kanto? You're all under arrest!" She points at them.

Luciano groans and shakes his head. "Darn that Growlithe! He ruined a perfectly good disguise!" He took out a Pokeball. "Mightyena! I choose you!"

Offier Jenny was about to say something, but Henry steps in front of her and shakes his head. "Don't worry. I got this. We've dealt with them before...many times before. Alright Growlithe, lets go!" He points forward.

Growlithe barks and jumps forward, growling.

Mightyena was released and Luciano smirks. "Alright! Lets go Shadow Ball!"

"Growlithe! Dodge! Then use Flamethrower!" Growlithe jumps up, the ball of shadowy energy exploding. He opens his mouth, releasing a stream of fire at him.

Mightyena was hit and coughs out smoke. "Might..."

"Don't worry fratello! I'll help you! Lets go Glameow!" He throws his Pokemon.

Luciano laughs. "You're in trouble now! Mightyena, use Crunch!"

"And you use Fury Swipes Glameow!"

Henry blinks a few times. "HEY! THAT ISN'T FAIR!"

Luciano laughs and grins. "Life isn't fair kid!"

"No one messes with my brother or his Pokemon!" Flavio sticks his nose up in the air.

Growlithe looks between the two Pokemon and growls before jumping in the air, releasing flames from his mouth as he did a somersault. He then rolls at the two, striking them with his new move.

Henry blinks a few times. "What the...? Was that a new move?!" He grins.

"Yes! That was Flame Wheel!" Officer Jenny smiles.

Henry grins and jumps up. "YES! GOOD JOB GROWLITHE!"

Growlithe wags his tail and pants.

Flavio gasped. "Oh no! My precious Glameow!"

Luciano grit his teeth and stomped his feet. "MIGHTYENA! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! SHADOW BALL!"

Mightyena got up and shook his head, opening his mouth.

Alfred took out a Pokeball. "Alright! Time to help out! Lets go Pupitar! Iron Defense! Protect Growlithe!" Pupitar was released and lands in front of Growlithe, outlined in blue and shined for a quick moment. The Shadow Ball hit him but didn't do much, if any, damage.

"Now dude! Lets blast them away! Dark Pulse!" Pupitar releases a beam of purple circles at them.

"Now you use Flamethrower Growlithe!" Growlithe releases a stream of fire from his mouth.

Both attacks hit the Pokemon, pushing them back into Team Rocket and causing an explosion.

"You know what? I think I am REALLY starting to despise those brats." Luciano crosses his arms.

Flavio sighs. "You know, I think I'm with you on that one."

"I'm really tired of air traveling too..." Taylor groans.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S ROCKETING OFF ONCE MORE!"

_Ding_

Officer Jenny smiles. "Wow. You're all really strong trainers." She salutes. "I hope you all can make it to the Silver Conference! I'll be rooting for you! Along with all the other Growlithe!"

Henry smiles. "Thanks Officer Jenny! And thank you Growlithe!" Henry chuckles and picks up his own Growlithe. "Me and Growlithe are gonna become super strong together!" He chuckles and nods.

"I know you will. Now you make sure to watch your trainer Growlithe~" She winks and chuckles.

"Growl!" He barks and wags his tail.

"Bye everyone!" Henry waves.

Alfred grins. "See ya around! Hope to see you soon!" He laughs and waves.

"Bye for now!" Gilbert cackles and grins.

Ludwig waves as they start to walk away. Officer Jenny waves and all the Grlowithe start to bark a goodbye.

With Henry and Growlithe growing stronger as trainer and Pokemon, our heroes continue on their journey to Cianwood City! Tune in next week to see what new adventures await them!


	79. Chapter 79:

**Hello all! It's time for a new chapter today! I hope you all enjoy! And we see a new character! YAY!**

"Alright Tyrunt! Use Dragon Tail!" Tyrunt's tail glows light blue and he runs up to the opposing Pokemon.

"Dodge Absol! Then use Psycho Cut!" His trainer calls out.

Gilbert was in a heated battle with this girl and her Absol. Gilbert was in a bit of a tough spot but he knew he could win if he just get one good hit in!

"Alright Tyrunt! Stay strong! Now it's time to use Stone Edge!" Tyrunt had sharp grey rocks orbiting around his body and fired them at the opposing Pokemon.

"Ab!" He grit his teeth as he was hit and shook his head. He growls and was ready to continue the battle.

"You're a tough trainer, I'll give you that. But this isn't over yet! Absol! Water Pulse!"

"Ab!" He opens his mouth, forming a light blue ball of energy and releases it at Tyrunt. "SOL!"

"Counter with Ancient Power!" Tyrunt forms a glowing ball of energy in front of him and fires it. It hit the shadowy ball of energy, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Now lets finish this with Dragon Tail!" Tyrunt ran through the cloud of smoke and his tail started to glow light blue.

"Absol?!" His eyes went wide as Tytrunt swings his tail at him, knocking him over and sliding against the ground. He had swirly eyes when the dust settled. "Aaaaab..."

"Absol is unable to battle! The winner is Tyrunt! Victory goes to Gilbert!" Ludwig declares, being the ref for this match.

"Kesese! Nice job there Tyrunt! I knew you could do it!" He walks over and pets his Pokemon on the head.

"Oh man...that Tyrunt of yours sure is strong. I almost thought I had a chance." She chuckles and rubs the back of her neck.

Gilbert grins. "Oh yeah! He's a prime Pokemon pal that's for sure!" He cackles and Tyrunt smiles and waves his arms around a bit.

"Well I hope we can battle again some day!" She smiles and holds out her hand.

Gilbert smiles and nods, shaking her hand. "Like wise~" He grins and cackles.

Once she left Gilbert sighs heavily, setting his hands on his hips. "What a great battle!"

Henry gave a thumbs up and so did Totodile. "You two were great out there!"

"Totally dude! I thought that Absol was gonna get ya! But you managed to escape its grasp! Like a true Hero!" Alfred laughs and jumps up.

"Tyrunt!" His Pokemon cries out and looks up at Gilbert.

"Kesese~ Oh please~ Go on~" He waves his hand, a light blush on his cheek as he cackles.

"OOOHHH! SO CUUUTE!" Hugging and rubbing her cheek against Tyrunt's cheek was some random girl that kinda popped up. She had short slightly curly blonde hair tied back in a ribbon. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked up at Gilbert, her mouth oddly enough was curled like much of a cat. She wore a pair of brown shorts and a brown jacket along with some hiker like boots.

Gilbert blinks a few times and looks down at her, waving a bit. "Uh...hallo...?" He tilts his head. "How can I help you...?"

She stood up straight. "Hello! My name is Emma and I'm really interested in your Tyrunt here! He's just soooooo CUTE~!" She smiles, jumping up and down.

"uh...thanks! He's pretty cute I guess...my name is Gilbert...Kesese~"

"So, how would you like it if weeee traded?!" She beams, getting close to his face, bouncing up and down, her face sparkling.

"Wha-what?! Trade?! I...well I have to say no! I can't trade my precious Tyrunt!" Gilbert waves his arms around.

She pouts. "Are you sure...? Oh! How about you look at my Pokemon? Maybe you'll see one you like!" She took out five Pokeballs from her belt.

"Look...Emma was it? I don't plan on training my Tyrunt here! Not even for a legendary or mythical Pokemon!" He nods and sets his hands on his hips.

Tyrunt sniffles, water welling up in his eyes. "T-tyrunt!" He jumps up and down happily, tears streaming down his face.

Emma held her head down low, falling on her knees, looking away from Gilbert. "Oh...okay..."

Henry leans over towards Alfred. "She seems a bit...emotional..." He mutters to his friend.

"Oh yeah, you got that right buddy..." Alfred whispers back and chuckles lightly.

Ludwig clears his throat. "Apologies ma'am. It's just that I think we all plan on raising the Pokemon we catch now and training with them. This is our first journey and all."

Emma slowly stands up and nods. "I see...oh, you're all just beginners? That must be nice~ I remember my first journey!" She sighs happily, looking off into the distance. "Oh! Do you think I can battle your Tyrunt?" She asks Gilbert.

Gilbert rubs the back of his head. "Well...I would, but he just finished a tough battle against an Absol...so how about at another time?"

She was on the ground, on her hands and knees, sulking. "I was to late...oh why am I terrible at timing...?"

"Hey hey! Come on! How about a battle with another one of my Pokemon, huh? I'm sure it would still be fun!" He rubs the back of his neck.

"She sure gets sad easily." Henry whispers.

Alfred nods. "You got that right."

She jumps up, her eyes beaming. "Alright! I'll do that! I'll have a battle with you! Lets go!"

Gilbert cackles and puffs out his chest. "Prepare for the hardest battle of your life!" He grins.

"And when I win, you have to consider trading your Tyrunt with me!" She crosses her arms.

Gilbert blinks and looks down at Tyrunt who smiles up at him.

"Alright fine. But when I win you'll leave my Tyrunt alone! Got it?" He held out his hand.

"Wait WHAT?! Gilbert what are you doing?!" Henry looks at him, eyes wide.

"Yeah dude what if you lose?!" Alfred yells at him.

Gilbert snorts and waves his hand at them. "I'm not gonna lose! Don't you worry!"

"Alright deal!" She smiles and shakes his hand, sealing the deal.

They were ready to battle. Ludwig glances between them and nods. "Alright! This shall be a one on one battle! A winner will be decided when one Pokemon is unable to battle! Trainers, release your Pokemon!"

Gilbert grins and tosses up his Pokeball up and down. "Alright! Lets get this battle started!" He cackles.

"Oh yes! This battle shall be quick!" She giggles and tosses her Pokeball up and had determination in her eyes and she was ready to give it her all! She was going to get that Tyrunt for sure!

"Lets go Grovyle!" He throws his Pokeball and Grovyle was released, smirking.

"Grovyle~ Gro!" He crosses his arms.

"Alright! Lets go Amura!" She throws her Pokeball and with a flash out came a Pokemon with a long neck and short, stubby legs. It had two sail structures over its large deep blue eyes.

Henry whistled and took out his Pokebex. "That's one pretty Pokemon..." _Amaura. The Tundra Pokemon. This calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum._

"That's a fossil Pokemon if I'm not mistaken." Alfred crosses his arms, looking up at the sky, trying to think.

Henry whistles. "Coooool!"

"Toto!" Totodile cheers for Grovyle to win.

"Tyrunt! Ty!" Tyrunt cheers as well, waving his little arms around.

"Let the battle BEGIN!" Ludwig called out in his booming voice.

"I'll let you go first since I'm a gentleman." He grins and crosses his arms.

"You're so kind. Lets start this off with Take Down!" She charges forward, soon surrounded by a golden aura.

"Dodge that Grovyle! Then use Bullet Seed!" Grovyle seemingly disappeared as Amaura ran towards him, sliding to a stop when she missed.

"Grooo!" He appears above her and opens his mouth, releasing high velocity seeds that had a yellow glow to them.

"Amaur!" The Pokemon looks up, eyes wide as the seeds hit her, causing smell little explosions. She winced and shook her head.

"It's alright Amaura! We can do this! Now it's time for Auara Beam!" Amaura turns toward Grovyle who lands on the ground and smirks. She opens her mouth and releases a multicolored beam from her mouth.

"Alright Grovyle! Use your Leaf Blade to deflect that!" Grovyle nods and the three leaves on each forearm start to glow light green, turning into blades. He crosses the blades in front of him, causing the beam to hit them. He grit his teeth as he started to slide back a bit. "Hang in there Grovyle!" Grovyle slashes through the beam and lunged forward, slashing at Amaura.

"Ammmaaaur!" She cries out as she fell to the ground.

"Oh no! Amaura! Are you alright?!" She calls out to her Pokemon, hands over her mouth.

Amaura stands up and smiles back at her, nodding. "Amaura!" She reassures her.

"Alright, this isn't over yet! Time for Shock Wave!" She points forward, her eyes sparkling.

She opens her mouth and releases rings of yellow electricity towards Grovyle. Grovyle grit his teeth as he was hit, yellow electricity surrounding him and he couldn't move.

"Oh no!" Gilbert grit his teeth. "Come on Grovyle! Move! Try! I mean! GAH!"

"Uh ooohhhh...doesn't Shock Wave cause paralysis?" Henry tilts his head.

Alfred nodded. "Ooohhh yeah. This isn't good..."

"TYRUNT!" Tyrunt cheers them both on and looks a bit worried.

Totodile pat his side lightly and gave him a thumbs up. "Toto! Totodiiiile." He knew that Grovyle and Gilbert would pull through and win.

"Alright now it's time to finish this! Aurora Beam! GO!" She grins, confident she was about to win.

She releases a multicolored beam from her mouth, straight at Grovyle. Grovyle's eyes went wide and he couldn't dodge thanks to the paralysis.

"Groooo!" He cries out as he was thrown back and slides against the ground on his back. He grit his teeth and shook his head before slowly starting to stand up. "Grooooovyle..."

"Alright Grovyle! Lets speed you up with Agility!" Grovyle soon starts to seemingly disappear and reappear all around Amuara.

She looks around, confused, he was moving so quickly! She was starting to get a little dizzy and wobbles around.

"Hey! Amaura snap out of it! We gotta win this! So keep calm!" She nods.

Amaura shook her head and nods. "Amaur!" She looks determined.

"Bullet Seed Grovle!" Grovyle stops behind her and opens his mouth, but flinched as yellow electricity surrounds him, causing him to stop moving. "Oh no! Stupid paralysis! Hey Grovyle! Hang tough!"

"Now Rock Tomb!" She starts to be outlined in white while raising her head in the air. Soon grey rocks outlined in white started to form around her head in a ring. They then began to fall all around Grovyle, trapping him in a circle. A rock then fell on top of him, making him cry out and fall on his back.

"Hey! Grovyle no! Come on! Can you still battle?!" Gilbert called to his Pokemon.

Grovyle slowly starts to stand, panting. "Gr-Grovyle!" He growls.

"Alright! We can win this! Lets go! Give it all you've got!" Gilbert points forward.

"Grooooo! Vyle!" He jumps up, gliding through the air with white streaks surrounding him and slams right into Amarua, sliding back with a smirk. "Gro~"

"WHOA! GROVYLE JUST LEARNED AERIAL ACE DUDE!" Alfred jumps up, eyes wide with amazement.

Henry whistles. "Whoa...I didn't even know he could LEARN a flying type move like that..." Henry scratches his cheek lightly.

"TYRUUUUUNT!" He had tears in his eyes for seeing such an awesome move being learned!

"Totoooo!" He waves his arms around and smiles.

"Alright! Lets end this! Time to use Leaf Blade!"

"You're right! Now! Use Take Down!"

Amaura charges forward, a golden aura surrounding her. Grovyle ran forward, the leaves on his forearms turning into glowing green blades. The two ran at each, his blades hitting her, causing an explosion upon contact.

"Grovyle!"

"Amaura!"

When the smoke cloud cleared, Grovyle was still standing, a grin on his face as he crosses his arms. Amaura was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Amaura is unable to battle! The winner is Grovyle! Victory goes to Gilbert!" Ludwig calls out.

"Kesesese~! Told you I'd win! Oh yeah! Tyrunt is mine! Take that!" He jumps up and cackles, kicking his heels together.

"Gro! Grovyle~!" He rubs his knuckles against his chest as to say 'you're welcome~'

"Thanks Amaura...you tried your hardest..." She sighs and returns her Pokemon. "Well a deals a deal. I'm sorry, I just REALLY want a Tyrunt!" She whines and hangs her head low.

"Hey hey, it's okay! I'm sure one day you'll find your own Tyrunt! Or someone willing to trade!" He grins and gives a thumbs up.

"So why do you want a Tyrunt so bad?" Henry asks, walking up to her.

"Well, you see. When I was a young girl, I've always wanted both fossil Pokemon Tyrunt and Amuara! They're both my favorites! I would LOVE to have a team with them! But I have yet to find a Tyrunt...but I've been lucky enough to find my Amuara! And I love her to pieces, but now it's time to find a Tyrunt!" She had a determined look in her eyes.

Gilbert pat his Tyrunt on the head. "Sorry. I plan on keeping my Tyrunt, but I'm sure you'll find someone who is willing to trade, or hey! You might even find a fossil or something! Kesesese~!"

"Tyrunt!" He smiles and rubs his head against Gilbert's leg.

She nods and chuckles. "I can tell he really likes you. I can't break you two up." She rubs the back of her head. "Sorry about earlier! I know I'll find my very own Tyrunt one day! Thanks a lot for the battle! You're a real strong trainer!"

Gilbert puffs out his chest. "Well of course I am~ I am the most AWESOME one here! If you want, you can play with my Tyrunt~" He chuckles and crosses his arms.

"Really?!" She grasps her hands together. "YAY!" She hugs Tyrunt around the neck and rubs her cheek against his.

Tyrunt blinks and smiles. "Ty~ Tyruuuuunt~" It felt really nice and made him happy. She was a nice lady after all! He lightly rubs his cheek against hers.

They all chuckle lightly, glad to have everything sorted out. But the happy moment was short lived as a loud laughter came out from the bushes and out popped Luciano.

"Heeelllooo BRATS!" He grins and crosses his arms.

"What are you doing here?!" Gilbert glares at him and growls.

"Well why do you think I'm here for? A tea party? I cam here to steal your Pokemon!" He laughs and threw his Pokeballs up. "MIGHTYENA! HYDREIGON! LETS GO!"

With a flash both his Pokemon were released and look ready to attack upon command.

"Dude, you know we ALL have Pokemon, right? It's not like we can't beat you." Alfred points out.

"Who is this guy...?" Emma asked, standing up and crossing her arms.

Gilbert sighs. "He's with this dumb group called Team Rocket who steal Pokemon. Don't worry guys! I got this!" He grins as he steps forward. "Tyrunt! Grovyle! Lets go!"

Both Pokemon nod and went out in front of him and looked ready to battle.

Luciano smirks. "Alright, well lets just see how tough you are~" He laughs and had a devious grin on his face, his eyes glinting of something evil being planned.

Ludwig narrows his eyes, feeling something was off. "Gilbert! Wait! I think this is some sort of-"

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO! TIME TO SHOW 'EM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" He cackles and grins.

Both his Pokemon lunged forward, ready to show them who's boss. But Luciano grins and whistled loudly. Just then a net dropped down over both Gilbert's Pokemon and took them up into the air.

"HEY!" Gilbert growls and looks up. His Pokemon were struggling in the net that was now attached to the bottom of the hot air balloon that belonged to Team Rocket.

Luciano puffs out his chest and grins as he starts to laugh. "HA! I knew it'd work! That's what you get brats!" He sticks out his tongue and returns his Mightyena before hopping on his Hydreigon's back.

"Get back here!" Gilbert ran up to him and lunges at him, but Hydreigon flew up in the air, causing Gilbert to hit the ground. "GET BACK HERE WITH MY POKEMON YOU JERKS!" He shakes his fist at him.

"Oh this plan worked just as I thought." He hops into the basket and returns his Pokemon. "Pretend I want to battle, steal their Pokemon, make a getaway. Flawless!"

Taylor nods and claps his hands. "You've done a great job sir!"

Flavio grins. "Oh si~! My fratello is super smart!" He claps as well.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He bows and waves his hand.

"They actually STOLE your Pokemon! That's so not right!" Emma grit her teeth and growls, clenching her fist.

"Don't worry! We'll get him back!" Henry smiles and takes out a Pokeball. "We're pretty good at this by now." He tosses up his Pokeball. "Alright Aerodactyl! Go break that net!" Aerodactyle was released.

Aerodactyl flew up and broke through the net wit his sharp teeth. They fell from the net and land on the ground.

Luciano grit his teeth and stomps his feet. "OH COME ON! I AM GETTING TIRED OF THIS!"

Gilbert grins. "I think it's time we show Team Rocket who's boss! Tyrunt use Ancient Power! Grovyle, Bullet Seed!"

Tyrunt was outlined in white and forms a ball of glowing white energy in front of him and fires it. Grovyle opens his mouth and fires a stream of high velocity glowing yellow seeds at them.

"Thiiiis is going to hurt." Taylor closes his eyes.

When the attacks hit, they cause an explosion sending the three threw the air.

Luciano waves his arms around. "I HATE THOSE STUPID BRATS! THEY MAKE ME SOOOOO MAAAAD!" His face was red with anger.

"Oh Luci~ You're going to give yourself stress zits like that." He hands him a handheld mirror.

"You know, I'm starting to think this is going to be a regular basis thing and I don't like it..."

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S ROCKETING OFF ONCE MORE!"

_Ding_

"Wow! You handled them so quickly! Both your Pokemon are really strong!" Emma smiles and claps her hands. "Now I REALLY can't wait to get my own Tyrunt and train my Pokemon!" She squeals and jumps up and down.

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Hey Emma, where are you headed anyways?"

"Oh! I'm actually on my way to the Ekruteak City Gym! I plan on entering the Silver Conference~" She winks.

"Oh? Well same for us! Good luck to you then!" Gilbert smiles and held out his hand. "I hope to battle you again one day." He grins.

She nods and shook his hand. "Same to you!"

With a new friend met, though a bit over excitable, our heroes were happy to have a run in with Emma and so the journey to Olivine City continues!

**Emma = Belgium**


	80. Chapter 80: Aron Rescue!

**Hello all! And welcome to the new chapter of this wonderful fanfic! I hope you all enjoy! Someone gets a new Pokemon! **

Alfred yawned and stretches out. "Oh man...when are we gonna hit the next city...?" He mutters, rubbing his eyes.

Ludwig grumbles, looking at his map. "We will reach a town in about 2.3 miles...so you'll have to tough it out until then."

Alfred sighs and looks up at the sky. "Ugh I'm ready for a nap..."

"You've been up for all of 45 minutes Alfred..." Ludwig mutters, looking at his map, making sure they were going the right way.

Alfred pouts a bit. "No need to be a big grumpy pants...sheesh..."

"aaaaarrrr..." A soft cry came out somewhere near the group of traveling trainers.

Alfred blinks and stops. "Hey guys, did you hear that?" He looks around, scratching his head.

"Hear what?" Henry blinks a few times and looks at him, stopping behind him. Totodile scratches his head and looks around.

"Toto!" He heard a rusting from the bushes and jumps off Henry's shoulder and slowly went over to the bush and pokes his head through them. "Toto! Totodile!" He motions for them to come over.

They all looked at each other before peeking through the bushes. To their surprise their was an injured Aron lying on the ground, it was in bad condition and looked very weak.

"Whoa...is that an Aron...?" Henry took out his Pokedex. _Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron has an impressive defense power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body._

"Dudes, she doesn't look so good..." Alfred went over and picks up the Pokemon. "Don't worry..." He said softly. "My friends and I will get you some help." He nods down at her. "Ludwig! Is their a Pokemon Center near here?"

Ludwig closes his eyes and tries to think. "Yes! Their is one near by! Not to far! If we run we should get there within six and a half minutes."

Alfred nods. "Alright! Don't worry Aron!" With that, Alfred ran off full sprint.

Henry blinks and picks up Totodile. "Hey! Wait for us!" He tries yelling to his friend, but he doubted he heard him.

"Lets go!" Gilbert starts running and soon the other two follow not to long behind.

The Aron slowly starts to open her eyes and looks up at Alfred who held her close to his chest. She blinks slowly and tilts her head. "Ar...?"

He looks down at her and smiles. "Hey there, I hope you're alright. Don't worry, I'll get you to the Pokemon Center as soon as I can!" He looked forward, picking up the pace, starting to breath kinda heavy, but he could see it! The Pokemon Center wasn't far!

Aron blinks slowly and wasn't sure what was happening, or why this human was helping her. She starts to close her eyes again, staring up at Alfred and passing out.

Alfred pants and ran into the Pokemon Center leaning over the desk, breathing heavily. "I-I!" He took a few more deep breathes. "Pokemon!"

The Nurse Joy blinks and was confused. "What's the matter? What about a Pokemon?"

Alfred took a few deep breathes and set down the injured Aron on the desk. "Please...help...?"

She gasped a bit and nods, putting the hurt Pokemon on a gurney. "Alright Chansey! Take back Aron stat!" She quickly looks at Alfred. "Don't worry, you're Aron will be alright." She quickly heads back with Chansey to treat Aron.

Alfred takes a seat and slouches in his chair, looking down. He was hoping Aron was going to be alright...a few seconds later, his friends came in, panting and sitting next to him.

"W-wow...I...am beat..." Henry pants and Totodile jumps down into his lap and sprays his face with water. Henry laughs a bit. "Uh...thanks buddy. I think I needed that." Totodile gave him a thumbs up and puffs out his chest.

"S-so...did you manage...to get Aron...some help?" Gilbert wipes his forehead, grumbling under his breath. He would like a Totodile Water Gun to the face.

Alfred nods. "Oh yeah...Nurse Joy is takin care...of her now...I hope she's gonna be alright...I'm a bit worried to be honest..." He looks down, poking his fingers together.

Ludwig pats him on the head. "I'm sure she'll be fine, don't worry alright? She is in good hands." He nods.

They wait for what seemed like hours because it was. After about three hours, Nurse Joy came to Alfred with a small smile. "I am glad to say that Aron is doing just fine. She just needs plenty of rest and will be okay in the morning."

Alfred let out a sigh of relief, setting his hand over his chest. "Oh thank goodness...I was so worried...hey do you think I can see her?" He smiles lightly, poking his fingers together.

She smiles and nods. "Of course! Just follow me." She starts to walk and Alfred follows. Aron was resting soundly in a bed, looking much better than before.

"Oh man she looks better than before. Thanks a ton Nurse Joy." Alfred sniffles and wipes a tear from his eyes.

"Now now it's just my job. I'm glad you brought her in, you made it just in time. Now is this your Pokemon?" She asks out of curiosity.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No actually. I found her in the forest and had to help her out. But I'm real glad she's gonna be alright." He nods and grins.

"Well feel free to sit down and watch over her if you want. She'll be fully healed in the morning." With that she left to go do her other nurse duties.

Alfred pulls up a chair next to the bed and grins. "I'm so glad you're alright. You had me worried there for a minute ya know." He chuckles lightly. "My name is Alfred by the way and it's super radical to meet ya."

The Aron starts to slowly open her eyes, her vision a bit blurry. She looks around and stares at Alfred, trying to figure out what happened. She blinks and starts to remember! Yes! This human had taken her to this place...now she felt a lot better. She slowly starts to get up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! You're still not ready to get up yet! Ya gotta lie back down, okay?" He rubs her on the top of her head and smiles big. "Now rest."

"Ar?" She tilts her head and smiles, rubbing her head against his hand and moving closer to him and lying down, closing her eyes once more.

Alfred blinks and chuckles, folding his arms on the bed and setting his head down on them. He slowly starts to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, Aron sleeping next to him.

The sun was setting when Henry had walked into the room, seeing the two still asleep. Henry chuckles lightly and walks up to Alfred and taps him on the shoulder. "Hey...Alfred, wake up."

Alfred groans and blinks a few times before lifting up his head. "What...? Who's it...?" He rubs his eyes and yawns, sitting up and stretching. "Oh...hey Henry, what's up?" He mutters as he looks at him.

"Hey buddy, we're about to eat dinner, so why don't you come and join us, huh?" He chuckles lightly and smiles. "I'm sure Aron will be fine. She still needs her rest, so lets go." He pats his back.

Alfred hums and nods before getting up and stretching. "Yeah you're right...lets go..." He chuckles and follows Henry out of the room to the cafeteria.

Aron slowly sits up and blinks a few times. She saw Alfred leave out the room and tilts her head. "Aron...? Aron...ar..." She jumps off the bed and slowly but surely went after Alfred. She didn't wanna be left alone and he was so nice.

Alfred stretches out and grunts a bit. "Oh man, that was a really good nap, but I feel a bit groggy..." He chuckles and rubs his eyes.

Henry chuckles and pats his back. "Hey I'm sure some dinner will help you wake up a bit! Oh and don't forget we're getting close to out FIFTH gym badge! I can SMELL the silver conference!" He inhales deeply.

Alfred laughs and nods. "Oh yeah dude! Me too! But remember, I won't be going easy on you if we have to battle." He winks and grins.

"Wouldn't want ya too~" He laughs and the two high five each other.

They arrived in the cafeteria and sat down with the other two. They ordered their food and just start talking about random things and having a good old time. Aron made it to the cafeteria and her eyes went wide as she saw Alfred and quickly went over to him and lied down over his feet.

Alfred blinks and sets down his half eaten burger and looks under the table, his eyes wide with shock. "What the! Aron?! What are you doing out of bed?! You're suppose to be resting!" He picks her up and holds her close to his chest where she snuggles up close to him.

"Wow...she seems to really like you huh?" Gilbert cackles and smirks, looking at the sleeping Pokemon in his arms.

"She does seem very attached to you. It's probably due to the fact that you've made sure she got well and brought her here to the Pokemon Center. A bond has been formed between you two, a very strong one." Ludwig rubs his chin and nods.

Alfred blushes lightly and chuckles. "Awh, well that sounds pretty cool." He rubs her on the back and she snuggles closer to him.

After they ate, Alfred returned Aron to her room so she could rest some more and starts to tiptoe his way out of the room, but when he was half way down the hall he heard the faint cry of a Pokemon and turns around to see Aron following him once more. Alfred chuckles and picks her up, taking her back to her room. Then she would just start following him all over again! This went on for awhile, Alfred taking her back to her room, Aron getting out of bed and just following him anyway. So since this kept going back around and around, Alfred just decided to stay with her in her room.

"Well looks like we're gonna be roommates for the night." He chuckles and lies his head down on the bed, smiling at her.

"Aron!" She was happy to hear that and lied down close to his head and started to fall asleep.

"Hey...maybe after you're all healed." He yawns. "You can...come with me..." He mutters and starts to close his eyes. "And be my new...friend..." He mumbles and soon was fast asleep.

The next morning, Alfred groans a bit as he starts to wake up and blinks a few times. He was greeted by a happy and healthy looking Aron staring at him. "Good morning to you too." He chuckles and grins.

"Aron! Aron!" She ran around the bed and jumped off before running around the room, fully of energy and feeling SO much better! All thanks to Alfred!

Alfred chuckles and gets up. "Wow! You sure do have a lot of energy! I like that! You look good as new!" He laughs and throws his arms up in the air. "Wooo! Alright! That's it!"

Nurse Joy walks in and smiles as she saw Aron running around. "Well, someone looks much better. I'm glad to see she's doing much better. She is free to go now." She nods and left out to go do other nurse things.

Alfred grunts as she jumps at Alfred and he caught her. "Whoa there, careful. You almost knocked me over." Aron snuggles close to Alfred and closes her eyes happily. Alfred chuckles as he walked out front to meet his friends. He set down Aron who stayed close by his side.

"Awwwwh, someone's got a little admirer~" Henry chuckles and smiles. "Morning Alfred, hope you slept well last night."

Totodile jumps off Henry's shoulder and walks over to Aron and waved. "Toto!" He smiles.

"Aron!" She nods at him and was happy to meet him.

"Yeah. I don't think she plans on leaving my side anytime soon to be honest...so." He got down in front of Aron and grins. "Hey Aron? I know we've only known each other for like...a day, but would you wanna come with me on my journey? I'm sure we'll have a totally great time together."

Aron blinks and nods. "Aron! Aron!" She jumps up and down and nods.

Alfred takes out an empty Pokeball from his belt. "Welcome to the team!" He taps it lightly on her head and it opens, taking her inside. It shook once and then sealed. Alfred jumps up and held up his Pokeball. "I GOT MYSELF AN ARON!"

"You ready to go hot shot?" Gilbert cackles, setting his hands on his hips.

"You bet ya~" He grins and gives a thumbs up. "Lets go guys! Cianwood City, HERE WE COME!"

As they run out the front door they were almost immediately stopped. "Hold on there you youngins!" A police officer with an old grey mustache and thick sunglasses stopped them.

"Is their a problem officer...?" Ludwig raises a brow slightly.

"Ooohhh yes! I see you trainers, but do you all have your I.D cards? Hmmmm?" He leans closer to them, raising a brow.

"What...? I.D cards..." Henry looks a bit confused and scratches the top of his head.

"Soooo you don't! You can't be trainers without them! Looks like I'll have to take you all downtown." He took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Wait, excuse me sir, but this is the first time I'm hearing of something like this...when exactly did we need I.D's to be trainers?" He was a bit skeptical about this and something didn't seem right.

"Well, as of well recently! Now I won't take you all to jail if you come with me to take the class you need to get your I.D's." He nods and put away his handcuffs.

"Well alright! I can't go to jail! I'm to young! Lets just go take this class guys!" Alfred grasps his hands together and smiles.

"Heheheh~ Good! Lets go you youngins." He nods and guides them into the forest and to a building located in the middle of it, a bit suspicious if you ask me.

"Why would someone put a building all the way out here?" Alfred asks as he tilts his head, scratching the top of it.

"Yeah I mean I doubt anyone would come all the way out here to get these so called I.D's or whatever..." Gilbert looks around and something did seem a bit fishy.

The cop starts to sweat nervously. "Hey hey! Stop asking so many dumb questions! Now! Lets just go inside! Also, you'll all be needing to work with one of your Pokemon! To show your bond and such!"

They all look at each other and shrug.

"Well alright Totodile it's just you and me this time!" He grins and gives a thumbs up. Totodile nods and gives him a thumbs up right back at him, making Henry laugh and smile at him.

Gilbert took out a Pokeball and throws it up. "Alright Excadrill, you and me!" With a flash Excadrill was released and grins.

"Exxxxcadrill!" He looks up at Gilbert and smiles, happy to see him!

Ludwig rubs his chin. With a flash Archen releases himself from his Pokeball and smiles. "Archen!" He flaps his wings and looks up at Ludwig.

"Ah...Archen. Well alright if you want, then you can come with me then." He smiles lightly and picks him up.

Alfred grins and takes out his Pokeball. "Alright Aron! I choose you!" He tosses up his Pokeball and Aron was released. She walks over to Alfred and starts to rub her head against his leg. "How about it! You and me!"

The officer grins and rubs his hands together. "Alright, excellent! Right this way!" He walks up to the building and opens the metal door and grins.

They nod and walk inside, but it was pitch black in there and they couldn't see a thing. Then the door slams shut and they quickly turn around.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Gilbert starts to bang on the door. Excadrill did as well and growls.

"Hahaha! You brats are so gulable!" The cop laughs and throws off his disguise and it was none other than Luciano!

Then the front of the building fell over and it was now discovered that it was just a a fake! The four were locked in a big steel box and were banging on all sides, yelling to be let out or else!

"Another brilliant plan Luciano sir!" Taylor smiles and claps his hands, nodding at him.

Luciano puffs out his chest and grins. "Oh yes~! Why thank you! I know I am quite the genius." He chuckles and dusts himself off. "Now! For the next phase of our plan!" He claps his hands.

Soon the hot air balloon lowers with Flavio inside of it. "Alright! Now, what's the next step Fratello?" He smiles and bounces, clapping his hands together.

Luciano smirks and rubs his hands together.

"I can't SEE anything! This sucks!" Henry whines and grunts as he bumped into someone. "Sorry Ludwig."

"What? That wasn't me you bumped into. I'm behind you." Ludwig said, keeping his hands on the cold metal wall.

"That was me!" Gilbert yells. "And you stepped on my foot too!" He groans. "GAH! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Alfred snaps his fingers. "Oh!" He took out a Pokeball. "Charmander, help us light up this room." He releases him and Charmander smiles, looking around, his tail helping light up the room.

"Ahhh...much better!" Henry sets his hands on his hips. Totodile nods and gives a thumbs up to Charmander and grins.

Ludwig knocks on the wall and hums, rubbing his chin. "Now, these walls aren't that thick...I say one good strong attack should be able to break through them..."

"Kesesese~! Let Excadrill and I handle this! Now Excadrill! Time to use Drill Run!"

"Excadrililililililll~!" He cackles and brought his arms up to his head, forming himself into a drill. He spins around rapidly and flew through the air, piercing the wall and he managed to break through it, leaving a nice big hole for them to get through.

"YES! THAT'S THE WAY TO DO EXCADRILL!" Gilbert laughs and puts his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest.

"Huh?!" Luciano blinks and looks over at them. "GAH! You managed to break out?! Well then don't think this is over!"

Flavio hops out the basket of the hot air balloon and took out a Pokeball. "Alright time to shine my beauty!" With a flash his Glameow was released and purrs. "Alright my sassy beauty it's time for a battle!"

Alfred smiles and points forward. "Alright Aron! Lets show 'em what you're made of!"

"Aron!" She nods and scratches her foot against the ground.

"Alright! Now lets start off with Take Down!" Aron ran toward Glameow, surrounded in a golden aura.

"Use Feint Attack!" Glameow disappears, causing Aron to miss and look around. She soon cried out as Glameow reappears and slams into her.

She stayed on her feet as she slides across the ground a bit and shakes her head. "Alright! Dig! Now!" Aron digs into the ground.

"Oh no...careful out there sweetie! Careful! That nasty Pokemon can come up anywhere!" Flavio waves his arms around.

Glamoew stayed on high alert and looks around, eyes narrowing.

"Now! IRON HEAD!" Aron came out right under Glameow, outlined in a white aura that made her look black and white, slamming into her stomach.

"Meooowww!" She cried out as she lands on her back. She slowly starts to get up and shook her head.

"How dare you hurt my precious baby! Alright! Shadow Ball!" Glameow opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball of energy then fires it at Aron.

"Iron Defense!" She was outlined in a blue aura then shined for a second before getting hit. "That's my girl! Alright! Lets finish this! Iron Head!" She charges forward, surrounded in a white energy, making her look black and white. She rams into Glameow, making her cry out and fly at Flavio knocking both of them out.

Luciano grit his teeth. "Oh come on! Looks like I'll have to handle this!" He took out a Pokeball from his belt.

"I don't think so evil doer!" Alfred grins, his friends standing next to him with their Pokemon.

Taylor gulps. "I don't think this is going to end well for us..." Taylor whispers to Luciano.

"Totodile! Water Gun!" Totodile releases a spiraling stream of water from his mouth.

"Excadrill! Mud Slap!" Excadrill slams his claws into the ground and brought out two balls of mud and fling them forward.

"Aron! Iron Head!" Aron runs forward, surrounded in a white aura making her look black and white.

"Archen! Ancient Power!" Archen was outlined in white and formed a white ball of energy and releases it towards them.

Luciano whines and closed his eyes. "This is gonna hurt."

When all the attacks collide, it caused a big explosion, sending Team Rocket through the sky.

"I REALLY hate those brats! I am getting tired of this free air travel thing!" Luciano waves his arms around.

Flavio was snuggling his precious Pokemon. "Oh my sweet baby! Those mean old brats were so cruel to you!" His Glameow purrs and rubbed her head against his.

Taylor groaned. "Lets...just get this over with already..."

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S ROCKETING OFF ONCE MORE!"

_Ding._

"YEAH! WE DID IT! KESESE!" Gilbert jumps up and so did his Excadrill.

"You were great out there Aron! You're super strong!" Alfred grins and puffs out his chest.

"Aron! Ar!" She walks over to Alfred and starts to rub her head against his leg. She was then surrounded in a shimmering white light.

"Whoa dude!" Alfred's eyes went wide and he grinned. "You're evolving!"

She started to grow bigger, back growing armored segments on her back, growing sharp claws on her feet. When the light disappeared, she blinked her sky blue eyes and looked up at Alfred and jumps up and down.

"Lairon! Lairon!" She cries out happily and ran over to Alfred and rubs her head against his leg.

"Dudette! You evolved into a Lairon! That's so radical! You look awesome!" He grins and hugs her around the neck and smiles, making her smile and wag her small tail a little bit, making her shake her lower half a bit.

Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at her. _Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Lairon is the evolved form of Aron. By drinking nutrient rich spring water, it strengthens its steel body._

With Alfred's new Pokemon by his side, he was happy to have her on his now full team! The now evolved Lairon was happy to have met Alfred and would be sticking by his side now until forever! She licks him on the cheek a few times making him laugh. What new adventures will unfold for our heroes? Well you'll just have to wait and see! Until next time!


	81. Chapter 81: Class Is In!

**FINALLY finished editing this! So I hope you all enjoy this! We have a special appearance too! So enjoy everyone!**

As they walked along the forest path, they seemed to have come across some sort of school. They blink and look at Ludwig who looks at all of them.

"What? I didn't know their was a school around here either! This map doesn't show such things if you are not aware!" He grumbles, hiding behind his map.

Soon a bunch of kids came out and ran towards the four.

"Look! A Totodile!"

"It's so cuuute!"

"I wanna touch it!"

They were crowding around Henry and gawked at his Totodile. Totodile was loving the attention and he puffs out his chest. "Toto~"

Alfred chuckles lightly. "Looks like someone is enjoying the attention."

"Children!" Jogging over to them was a familiar face, long curly hair tied up in a pony tail, grey eyes, a stoic expression on her face.

"Mara?!" All four said at the same time as they look at her, eyes wide.

She blinks and stops, seeing the four. "Oh it's you four."

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked, scratching the top of his head.

"Yeah, aren't you suppose to be at the Ekcruteak Gym?" Alfred tilts his head a bit.

"Well, yes, usually I would be at the gym, but I enjoy taking time off to help teach young school children every now and again." She blinks and looks at the small group.

"Oh...well that's nice." Gilbert blinks and chuckles lightly. "I never pegged you for the teacher type to be honest."

"When I first met you, I never pegged you for the Pokemon Trainer type." She said with a straight face.

"Hahahahah!" Henry, Alfred, and the kids started to laugh. Gilbert blinks and pouts, crossing his arms and muttering under his breath with a small pout on his face.

Ludwig clears his throat. "Now, what exactly do you teach at this school?"

"I teach young children about various different types of Poekmon, how to properly take care of them, and things one must know in order to be a Pokemon Trainer." She rubs her chin in thought and hums lightly. "Now you all have all sorts of Pokemon...how about you help me with my class."

"Huh? Help? Well...sure! I don't see why not!" Henry chuckles lightly.

"Toto~" He puffs out his chest and nods. He would LOVE to help out! After all he'd be the center of attention~

"I think Totodile's in." He chuckles lightly and grins. "Alright little buddy! Lets help Mara with this class!" He laughs and throws his arms up.

"YAY!" The kids cheer and wave their arms around.

With that, they head back to the school and were all set inside the classroom, Henry and the gang sitting off to the side.

Mara cleared her throat. "Alright, for today's lesson we shall learn about water-types. Boys?" She looks over at the trainers.

Gilbert and Henry stand up and walk over. Henry smiles and puffs out his chest, Totodile hopping off his shoulder and landing on the ground, puffing out his chest.

"This here is one of my water-type Pokemon. He was my very first Pokemon, Totodile. He's a really cool Pokemon and always ready to help me out!" Totodile nods and waves to everyone and gave a friendly hello.

"Yes. Totodile is one of the Johto region starters. Notice his sharp fangs poking out of his mouth and V shaped marking on his chest." Mara points out.

One student raises his hand and Mara points to him. "Timmy."

"So...I heard Totodiles like to bite a lot! Has he ever bitten you? I think they're really cool, but I'm afraid of getting bit."

Henry rubs the back of his neck. "It is true Totodiles generally like to bite anything it sees, but my Totodile doesn't really bite much. He's never bitten me before."

"Toto! Totodile." He lowers his sunglasses over his eyes. He couldn't bite Henry! Not that he ever had the urge to anyways.

A girl raises her hand, her name was Lilly. Mara calls on her. "Why does your Totodile wear sunglasses?"

"Oh! Well he thinks they're cool and loves wearing them. I also have a pair and we both look pretty rad~" He lowers them over his eyes and Totodile adjusts his a bit and they both did the same pose, hands on hips, chest puffed out.

Gilbert snorts and shook his head. "Now it's my turn!" He rubs his chin and looks around. He smiles as he located a water filled fish tank and ran over, picking it up and moving back to where he was standing. It was the perfect size! "Now Carvanha come on out!" He cackles and took out his Pokeball.

With a flash his Carvanha was released into the tank and she blinks and looks around, tilting her head a bit. "Car? Carvanha?"

"This here is my awesome Carvanha! She's super awesome! And really nice! Kesese~ She loves being pet and soft massages on her tummy! She may look scary but she's a real sweetheart. Aren't you~?" He rubs her on her head, making her wiggle around and smile up at him.

Timmy raises his hand. "Doesn't that hurt? Petting her like that?"

"Huh? Oh! Naaahhh, her Rough Skin ability only happens when she's battling or feels she's in danger, otherwise she's nice and soft~" He grins and nods.

"Carvanha!" She smiles and nods, wiggling around in her tank.

"As you can see, water-type Pokemon come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Water Pokemon of course, can live inside oceans and lakes, like Carvanha, or live near water banks so they can live on land as well, like Totodile." Mara went on to talk.

~One Lecture Later~

"Now, it's time for us to have a lunch break, when we come back we shall take a look into Pokemon that are part water." Mara was just in time to finish as the bell rang. The students then started to take out their lunches.

"Alright, how about we go outside and feed our Pokemon." Henry smiles and claps his hands together and looks at his friends.

"That sounds good." Ludwig nods.

So they went outside and released some of their Pokemon. Henry already had Totodile out, but also released his Krookodile, and Marshtomp. Alfred released Lairon and Charmander. Gilbert, along with Carvanha, also released Poochy, and Grovyle. Ludwig released his Dodrio and Turtwig.

Ludwig pours out the proper Pokemon food in each bowl and nods. "There we are. Now eat up everyone."

While the Pokemon had their Pokemon food, the humans had their sandwiches and side of chips.

"Whooooaaaa! Look at all those Pokemon!" One student said as he got up and looked out the window. The other students gathered around the window and around the window and watched the group of four eating with their Pokemon.

"Cool! I think that's a Marshtomp there!"

"Look at that Krookodile!"

"Wait...is that a Turtwig?"

"Alright children, away from the window, let them eat. Maybe after you're all finished, you can ask to see their Pokemon." Mara said as she adjusted her reading glasses and holding a book in hand.

The children gasped and ran back to their meals and started talking as they ate.

"Sooooo, Cianwood City! Fighting types, huh?" Alfred rubs his chin in thought. "What are fighting types weak to again?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Psychic, flying, and fairy type moves." Ludwig answered with ease as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Steel, rock, dark, ice, and normal types are weak against fighting type moves, so also keep that in mind."

Alfred groans and scratches the top of his head. "Uh...okay! Than Hero should be a good choice than! Ah, perfect~" He grins and sets his hands behind his head.

Gilbert sweatdropped and shook his head. "Riiiight. Whatever makes you happy hotshot." He shook his head.

Henry chuckles lightly. "Well, at least he's sort of thinking about strategy?"

"Krookodiiiile..." He nudges Henry lightly with his snout. Henry blinks and chuckles lightly, rubbing him on the snout.

"Cooooool...you have a Krookodile..." A young boy from the class had snuck out after he finished his lunch and grinned. Short black hair that was a bit messy, a red shirt, and brown shorts.

Henry blinks a few times and turns around. "Oh! Yeah! Krookodile actually recently evolved from a Krokorok not to long ago. He's super strong, right?" He grins at his Pokemon.

"Krooook~!" He grins and puffs out his chest, flexing his arms.

"Oh sweet! Look at that Charmander! His tail flame looks so bright!" He smiles and stares at the flame.

"Char? Charmander!" Charmander rubs the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"That means he's really healthy! I make sure to take good care of him." Alfred chuckles, stuffing a whole triangle sandwich in his mouth.

"Whhoooaaa! Look at this Grovyle! He's so greeeeen!" His eyes sparkled.

Gilbert snorted. "How did you even get out here kid? Aren't you suppose to be eating lunch?"

"Yeah, but I finished and really wanted to see the Pokemon out here...like this cool Turtwig..." He pet Turtwig on his shell and grins.

"Turtwig..." He looked at him a bit wearily, a bit nervous around new people.

"Careful now, he's a bit shy around new people you see." Ludwig told the boy, looking at his Pokemon.

"Don't worry! I was just really excited about seeing all these Pokemon here." He looked up at Dodrio who was looking around and not paying much attention to him to be honest.

"Mark, what are you doing out here?" Mara kinda appears out of no where, making Alfred yell and jump up.

"Geeze...you gave me a heart attack..." He sets his hand over his chest, breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath.

"Hiya teach!" Mark grins and waves his hand at her. "I just got really excited about seeing the Pokemon and couldn't resist!" He smiles and rocks back and forth on his feet.

She sighs and shook her head. "Next time tell me when you're going out somewhere? You're going to get lost if you keep doing this."

He looked down and nodded. "Yes ma'am..."

Henry rubbs his chin in thought. "Hey Mara, do you think the kids will enjoy seeing a double battle up close and in person?" He chuckles lightly.

Mara rubs her chin. "A double battle...?" She closes her eyes in deep thought before opening them. "Yes, I think that would be very much appreciated and the kids would love it. How about using both your water Pokemon? If you don't mind?" She looks at Henry.

Henry grins and nods. "I don't mind one little bit!" Totodile and Marshtomp look ready to battle, but Krookodile looks a bit down, he wanted to battle. Henry rubs his back. "Next time buddy, I promise."

"Krooook..." He sniffles and looks at Henry with watery eyes.

Ludwig clears his throat. "I think I'll have this double battle with you Henry.

Henry grins and nods. "Alright! My Marshtomp and Totodile against your Turtwig and Dodrio? I'll be at a disadvantage with your Turtwig, but that's never stopped me before." He winks and chuckles.

With that, the class was directed outside where they sat down, Gilbert sitting with them, and Alfred being the referee. The kids were all excited and whispering to each other.

Henry lowers his sunglasses over his eyes and smirks. "Alright! Lets get this battle started!" He points forward. Totodile hands Henry his sunglasses who put them in his breast pocket and the two Pokemon jump forward.

"Alright! Turtwig, Dodrio! Front and Center!" Turtwig and Dodrio moved forward and look ready to battle, waiting for their trainers command.

"I think this is our first ever double battle! So lets make it great! Totodile Water Gun! Marshtomp Mud Bomb!" Henry points forward. Totodile inhales and releases a spiraling stream of water from his mouth straight at both apposing Pokemon. Marshtomp opened his mouth and fires a hard packed ball of mud.

"Both of you! SCATTER!" Both Pokemon jump to the side, avoiding the attacks. "Now! Dodrio, use Fury Attack on Marshtomp! Turtwig, Razor Leaf on Totodile!" Dodrio ran forward, her beaks glowing white as she started to jab Marshtomp with them. Turtwig whips his head, sending out spinning sharp leaves from the sprout on the head.

"Aqua Jet!" Totodile was surrounded in water and sprang up in the air, avoiding the attack and launches himself toward Turtwig, hitting him dead on.

"Now class, as you can see Henry IS at a disadvantage because water-types are weak against grass types. But watch as he, even at a disadvantage doesn't give up." Mara points out to the children.

Turtwig slides back on his feet and shook his head. "Tuertwig! Turt!"

"Right! Dodrio! Use Drill Peck!" Dodrio's beaks started to spin like drills and were ready to stab Marshtomp with them.

"Now! Protect!" Marshtomp raises his arms and a green force field surrounded him, blocking Dodrio's attack. "That's right! Now! Use Water Gun!" He inhales and dropped the force field and releases a spiraling stream of water at Dodrio, making her cry out and fly back, hitting the ground.

Henry grins and puffs out his chest. "How do ya like me now? Never underestimate my abilities as a trainer!"

The kids were amazed and talking among each other, getting all excited and giddy.

"Alright! Turtwig! Time to use Absorb on Marshtomp! Dodrio, use Tri-Attack on Totodile!" The sprout on top of Turtwig's head glows red and he shoots out a red beam of energy that hits Marshtomp and his energy starts to be absorbed. He grit his teeth as his energy was drained and he fell on his knees.

"Toto!" Totodile looked over at Marshtomp was was gonna help, but Dodrio opened her mouths and fired a a Thundershock, Flamethrower, and Ice Beam at Totodile, knocking him over and gritting his teeth.

"Hey! Marshtomp! Totodile! Are you guys gonna be alright?! Can you still battle?!" Henry calls out to his Pokemon, worried.

"Ma-marsh..." He slowly stood up and shakes his head before nodding. "Marshtomp!"

Totodile slowly sat up and nods. "Toto!" He wasn't ready to give up yet!

"Whhooooaaaa, that's one strong Marshtomp, right?!" Mark grins big, his eyes full of wonder and excitement. "Teacher!" He waved his arms around.

"Hm? Yes Mark?" Mara looks at the excited young boy.

"Do you think when I get older I can be a really strong trainer?!" He asked, bouncing in his spot and shaking like he was on a sugar high.

She chuckles lightly and rubs his head. "But of course, as long as you train hard, you will be a fine trainer I'm sure."

"YES!" He throws his arms up and laughs. "I'm gonna be the strongest trainer ever to be a trainer!" He jumps up and down with excitement.

"Alright! Now Totodile! Aqua Jet once more!" Totodile was surrounded in water and launches forward at Turtwig.

"Dodge!" Turtwig jumps up and out of the way and Totodile lands on the ground. "Dodrio! Drill Peck!"

Dodrio's beaks started to spin like drills as she charges at Marshtomp and stabs him with both beaks, sending him sliding back on his feet and shaking his head, panting a bit.

Mara cleared her throat and clapped once. "Alright! I believe that is enough demonstration!" She calls out.

Both trainers look at her and nods. Henry chuckles and claps his hands. "Alright! You two were really tough out there!"

Ludwig nods. "Quite right, you both were quite strong and your abilities are growing each and every day. You both deserve a nice long rest." He walks over and pet his Pokemon on the head.

"Now children, what have you learned from watching this battle?" She looks at the class.

One student raised his hand and was called on. "Well, even if the water Pokemon were at a disadvantage, they fought hard! So type advantage isn't always a guaranteed win!"

She nods. "Correct. Anything else?"

Mark raised his hand and grins as he was picked. "Double battles take a lot of concentration and smarts!"

"Also correct. You must make sure both of your Pokemon are in sync, but you must also watch both your opponents Pokemon and see what they are doing and plan accordingly. For those of you who become Pokemon Trainers, these are things you have to keep in mind."

Totodile climbs on his shoulder, then Henry hands him his sunglasses. "That's right! Bonding with you Pokemon is also very important! Treat them with love and respect and they'll love and respect you right back!" He grins and rubs his Marshtomp on the head.

"Now, what do we say to our guests children?"

"Thaaaank you!" They all said together and smile.

Gilbert cackles and grins. "Now! How about you all meet some more Pokemon~" He winks. "I'm sure they'd love to meet you all!"

Alfred laughs and takes his Pokeballs off from his belt. "Oh yeah for sure!"

"As long as it's alright with you, Mara." Ludwig nods at her.

"I think that would be a very good idea. Feel free to let them loose." She nods, crossing his arms.

Henry laughs and throws them up. "Come on out everyone!"

They all released their Pokemon and the kids happily played with the Pokemon, they also told them stories of how they met their Pokemon, different facts about their Pokemon, and just having a good time. But soon it was time for them to head out as it got later in the day.

They all started to wave as they left to continue on their Pokemon journey to Cianwood City.

"You all be good! Maybe we'll stop by again one day! See you later!" Henry grins as he waves.

Mark waves both his arms. "Bye! Come back again please! Bye you guys!" He grins big.

It was an exciting day for those kids. They got to learn a whole lot about Pokemon and see a double battle up close! Henry and the gang enjoyed their time as well and what lies next on their grand adventure? Well you'll just have to wait and see.


	82. Chapter 82: Ludwig's Big Catch!

**Hello one hello all! I present to you the next installment of this wonderful story! Please do review! People like this right? I mean I've been updating for over a year now and sometimes I have my doubts of how good this is. But maybe it's because I've been writing this thing for the longest time! Anyways, go on and read.**

Our heroes were walking through a mountain trail to head to the nearest port town. Ludwig looked at his map and nods before putting it away.

"Alright, we should reach the next town by tomorrow morning and hopefully make the first ship out." He nods and glances back at the three.

They nod and wave at him, but weren't paying much attention to him as they look through their Pokedex.

Ludwig sighs and shook his head as he ventured fourth. He suddenly stops, his eyes wide. The three grunt a bit as they bump into him, almost being knocked over.

"Whoa Ludwig, give a warning next time would ya?" Alfred said as he rubs his head. "What did you stop for anyways?"

"Yeah West! Lets get a move on!" Gilbert waves his arms around.

Ludwig's eyes were wide as he saw a Metang floating by and looking around. The metal Claw Pokemon blinks and looks at Ludwig. It tilts its head a bit to the side before floating off to do other things.

"Metang..." Ludwig said softly. "You'll soon be mine!" His eyes were now determined as he took out an empty Pokeball from his belt and chased after it.

Gilbert groans and facepalmed. "Oh boy..." He sighs heavily and shakes his head.

"Hey uh...Gilbert? Is it me or does your brother really want that Metang..." Alfred sets his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Well...you see, every since West was a kid, he's always wanted a Metagross, or any of the precious evolution's. It's one of his favorite Pokemon to be honest. So he's going to make it his personal mission to try and capture it I'm sure."

"Should we help him out?" Henry tilts his head a bit.

Gilbert shakes his head. "Nah, he'll want to do this himself. We can follow him to make sure he's okay, but he'll want to capture it on his own."

"Metang! Wait! Please!" He chases after the Pokemon who stops and looks back at him.

"Meta?" It looks at Ludwig, wondering what he could possibly want.

"Now! I want you to battle with me! Please! I wish to capture you!" He looks up at the Pokemon, a look of determination in his eyes.

Metang lowers itself closer to the ground and nods. "Metaaa..."

Ludwig nods. "Thank you very much. I've been waiting for this day!" His heart felt like it was about to explode. He took a deep breath and took a Pokeball out from his belt. "Go! Houndoom!"

With a flash Houndoom was released and growls as he crouches down. He glances back at Ludwig and nods. "Dooooom."

"Now Houndoom! Flamethrower!" Houndoom opens his mouth and releases a stream of fire towards Metang.

Metang's eyes glow yellow and a box of hexogonal shapes surround it, causing the Flamethrower to do not as much damage.

Ludwig grit his teeth. "Light Screen..." Metang twists its arms around so its claws are pointed behind it. It flies at Houndoom, surrounded in a golden aura, slamming into him.

Houndoom howls in pain as he was slammed in to, sliding against the ground on his side. He shook his head and stands up.

Ludwig rubs his chin as he tried to think. "Alright Houndoom! Return!" Ludwig returned his Pokemon and switched out Pokeballs. "Lets go! Granbull!" With a flash his Granbull was released.

"GRAAAAN!" She cried out and flexes her arms. She snorted a bit and growls. Metang flinches and blinks, his attack was lowered thanks to her ability Intimidate.

"Alright! Lets start this off with Fire Punch!" Granbull lunges at Metang, her fist surrounded in red hot flames. She punched it right on top of its head, sending him into the ground.

"Me-metan..." It slowly starts to rise up and narrows its eyes. Its claws started to glow a metallic grey and it swiped them at Granbull.

"Dodge!" She nods and jumps back, her fist surrounded in flames once more. She swung her fist at the Pokemon.

Metang's eyes start to glow light blue and soon Granbull was outlined in a light blue aura, causing her attack to stop. She was raised in the air and starts to flail around.

"Is that?! Psychic!" Ludwig was impressed, despite this meaning he was at a disadvantage at the moment. "Granbull! Stay strong!"

Metang tucks its arms close, claws facing behind him. The grey spike on its face glows light blue and it launches itself at Granbull, hitting her dead on and sending her into a tree where she grit her teeth and fell forward.

"Granbull no!" Ludwig looks back at his Pokemon. She slowly pushed her self up and was surrounded in a red aura, her eyes glowing a crimson red. She howls and lunges forward, kicking and punching at Metang and even bit him.

"Wow...she learned Outrage, a really strong dragon type move. Good job Granbull!" He smiles at her and got his empty Pokeball ready.

Metang fell to the ground and groans. "Me-meee..."

"Pokeball! Come on!" He throws it and it taps the Pokemon then takes it inside. The Pokeball fell to the ground and shook a few times before sealing

_ping_

He walks over and picks up the Pokeball and smiles. "Welcome to my team..." He looks around before jumping up and down and laughing. "YES! YES! I'VE GOT MYSELF A METANG! OH THANK GOODNESS!" He laughs and kicks his heels together. He returns Granbull after petting her head.

Not to far away, up in a tree, watching from high powers binoculars, Team Rocket was watching him.

"So the brat caught himself a Metang...well you know what would be REALLY evil?" Luciano grins and snickers a bit.

"Oh! Stealing it from him?" Taylor asks.

"Correct! Stealing it from him and give it it to the boss!" Luciano laughs evilly and smirks.

"Oh yes~! I'm sure the boss will love such a strong Pokemon~!" Flavio giggles and nods.

"Then lets go! To steal a Pokemon!" Luciano laughs and points forward.

Ludwig threw up the Pokeball and smiles. "Metang! Come on out!" With a flash his Metang was released.

"Meta!" It looks at Ludwig happily. Ludwig smiles and rubs Metaing on the top of its head.

"My name is Ludwig. I am very glad to have you on my team, I'm sure we will get along very well. With you on my team, I know you will one step closer to getting into the Johto League!" He smiles and nods.

"Meta!" Metang cries out happily and nods, getting excited about being on Ludwig's team.

Suddenly Metang flew up very fast. Ludwig's eyes went wide as he looks up, floating over head in their hot air balloon was Team Rocket with a giant magnet that Metang was stuck to. It squirmed around a bit, trying to get off of the magnet, but to no avail.

"HAHAHAH! Now how does that feel!? Stings I bet! See ya later brat!" Luciano blows a raspberry and grins.

Ludwig grit his teeth. "TEAM ROCKET! GIVE ME BACK MY POKEMON RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" He shakes his fist up at them.

"Nope!" Luciano laughs as they start to drift away. "That was way easy." He crosses his arms and grins.

"Good plan fratello! This is why you're so super smart!" Flavio nods and claps his hands, a big grin on his face.

Ludwig followed from the ground. "Hey! Stop! This instant! Thieves!" He took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Houndoom! Flamethrower!"

Houndoom was released and releases a stream of fire from his mouth. Luciano grins and tossed out his Pokeball, releasing his Hydreigon, who crosses his arms and took the hit, breaking through the stream of flames.

"Now! Use Dark Pulse!" Hydreigon opens his mouth and releases a stream of purple circles towards Houndoom.

Houndoom jumps back as the beam hit the ground, creating a cloud of debris to fill the air. Both Ludwig and Houndoom cough as the air started to clear up. They were further away and Ludwig grit his teeth. Then he got an idea.

"METANG! USE PSYCHIC TO STOP THE BALLOON!" He yells to his Pokemon, hoping he could hear him.

Metang's eyes starts to glow a light blue and the hot air balloon was surrounded in a light blue aura.

"What the...? What's going on?!" Taylor blinks and looks around, a bit confused.

"He's using Psychic!" Luciano grits his teeth as the balloon starts to lower to the ground. "Hydreigon! Do something! NOW!" He grits his teeth.

Hydreigon opens his mouth, about to release a stream of fire.

"Houndoom! Use Dark Pulse!" Houndoom opens his mouth and releases a beam of dark purple circles, hitting Hydreigon dead on and making him cry out and shake his head.

Metang lowers the hot air balloon to the ground. Ludwig pants and smiles, looking at his Pokemon. "Good job! Now Houndoom! Use Shadow Ball to break that magnet!"

"Doom!" He opens his mouth and fires a ball of shadowy energy. Suddenly Hydreigon flew in front of the ball and releases his own Dark Pulse from his mouth. Both attacks collided, causing an explosion and a cloud of smoke to fill the air.

Luciano laughs and puffs out his chest. "Now Hydreigon! Finish him off! Hyper Beam, go!" Hydreigon opens his mouth, forming an orange ball of energy.

"Dragon Tail!" Out from the bushes, Druddigon lunges forward and swings his glowing light blue tail at Hydreigon, making him fall to the ground with swirly eyes.

Ludwig blinks a few times and looks over to see Alfred laughing and grinning big. "Good job Druddigon!"

"Drud! Druddigon!" He cheers and waves his arms up in the air.

Ludwig had a sigh of relief and set his hand over his chest. "Oh thank goodness...I was in a real tough spot right there...I'm glad for the back up." He smiles and nods at Alfred.

Alfred gives a thumbs up and grins. "No problem dude! Anything to help out a bro!" He laughs and puffs out his chest.

Luciano grumbles as he returns his Pokemon. "Those...meddling brats..."

"Don't worry Luciano! I got this!" Taylor took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Lets go! Larvitar!" He throws his Pokeball and with a flash out came his Larvitar who hit his chest and smirks.

Metang continues to struggles against the magnet he was stuck on. "Me-meta!"

"Dark Pulse!" Houndoom hit the big magnet with a beam of purple circles, causing it to short out and stop working. Metang floats up and looks happy to finally be unstuck from that magnet.

"Druddigon! Dragon Claw go!" Druddigon slashes at Larvitar, sending him back into Taylor who groans and falls over.

Luciano gulps lightly. "Oh crud...this isn't gonna end well for us..."

"Metang! Use Psychic to send them flying!" Metang's eyes started to glow light blue and soon Team Rocket along with their Pokemon were outlined in a light blue aura and sent flying through the air.

"COME ON!" Luciano was red in the face with anger.

"You know, we are saving a lot of money on air travel, OH I HOPE WE LAND ON A BEACH!" Sparkles surrounded Flavio as he dreams on.

"Let's just...do the thing already..." Taylor facepalmed.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S ROCKETING OFF ONCE MORE!"

_Ding_

"Meta~ Meta~!" Metang cries out happily and waves its arms around.

Ludwig nods at it and smiles. "Good job Metang. I am very proud of you. You're very strong."

Alfred laughs and walks over, a big grin on his face. "So dude, you caught your Metang huh? So choice! It looks strong!" He grins.

Ludwig chuckles and nods. "Oh yes, my Metang is a very strong Pokemon." He nods and smiles.

"What to you say to a little battle then, huh?" Alfred puffs out his chest and looks over at his Druddigon who looked ready for the challenge.

Ludwig chuckles lightly and nods. "I do think that would be a swell idea. Are you ready Metang?" He looks over at his Pokemon.

"Meta!" He nodded and was ready for the battle.

Henry and Gilbert sat down near by and watched the two as the battle went underway.

With a new Pokemon on hand, Ludwig now had a fill team of six! Our heroes journey continues and soon their Fifth gym challenge will be there waiting for them! Tun in next time!


	83. Chapter 83

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the newest chapter of this lovely fanfic of mine! I just wanna announce I am working on two other big works as well as this! One is getting close to being posted soon and it's original and not a crossover! The other is a One Piece Hetalia fanfic I just started a few weeks ago! Won't be ready for awhile though. But yeah! Just wanna let you all know!**

"Alright! Team Rocket meeting!" Luciano was sitting on a stump, looking between the two other members on his team. "We are here to discuss why every single one of plans has FAILED when we try to get those brats!"

Flavio raises his hand. "Oh oh! I know! It's because we haven't come up with a motto to say every time we meet up with them!" He grins and claps his hands.

Luciano raises a brow. "What? No! That's not only stupid, but it'll get annoying! Especially to me! We don't need a dumb motto. NEXT!"

Taylor raises his hand. "Oh oh! Is it because they're stronger than us and we should focus on other things since we can't beat a bunch of ten year old's?"

Luciano points to him. "Yes and no! They do have strong Pokemon that tends to beat us! Yet every chance we get to STEAL them, they somehow thwart our plans! So we just need to train and get even MORE stronger than them!" He grins, his eyes sparkling.

Taylor stands up and nods. "You're RIGHT Luciano sir! That sounds like a great idea!" He grins and rubs his hands together.

Flavio claps his hands and jumps up and down. "Oh you have the BEST ideas~!"

Luciano puffs out his chest. "Now lets get started!" He took off the Pokeball's from his belt and threw them up.

And so Team Rocket went into training their Pokemon! Taylor was battling against Flavio as Luciano watches, sitting off to the side.

"Alright Larvitar! Use Stone Edge!" Larvitar had sharp grey rocks orbiting around his body and fires them at Glameow.

"Now my precious Glameow~ Dodge that attack then use Shadow Ball!" Glameow jumps up in the air, avoiding the attack. She opens her mouth and fires a black and purple ball of energy straight at Larvitar.

Larvitar grit his teeth as he was hit and shook his head. "Lar!"

As they continued their battle, Luciano was leaning against his sleeping Hydreigon and petting his Mightyena on the head. "Hm...I can always count on you two." He smiles at his Pokemon and sighs happily. Mightyena wags his tail and licks him on the cheek a few times. Luciano rubs him on the head and kisses him on the nose. Hydreigon snorts a bit and continues to sleep. Luciano snorts a bit and leans over, kissing him on the cheek.

Larvitar pants as he dodges an attack and stood up straight, puffing out his chest. "Laaaaar!" He was then surrounded in a shimmering white light.

Taylor's eyes sparkle as he grasps his hands together and grins. "He's evolving! I can't believe it! My Larvitar is evolving!" He jumps up and down, laughing.

Luciano grins and rubs his hands together. "Oh just as I hoped! I knew one of your Pokemon would evolve!"

When the light disappeared, Larvitar evolved into a Pupitar. "Pupitar!" He cries out.

Luciano laughs and kicks his heels together. "Perfect! With this new powerful Pokemon, I know we will have a better chance of beating those brats!" He grins and puffs out his chest.

Taylor runs over and hugs his Pupitar. "You're the best! I knew you'd get stronger one day! Now you'll be able to beat those brats and one day you'll be an unstoppable Tyranitar!" He laughs.

"Pupitar~" He cries out happily and leans closer to Taylor.

Flavio picks up his Glameow and rubs his cheek against hers, making her purr softly. "You've gown strong yourself my precious, perfect, beautiful Glameow~" He grins and rubs her under the chin.

Luciano grins and rubs his hands together. "Now, lets go find those brats~" He laughs evilly and soon the others join in.

Mwanwhile, Henry and the gang ended up a Pokemon Center and got all their Pokemon healed up.

Henry yawns and stretches out a bit. "Oh man...do you guys feel like things have been going way to well for us recently?" Henry tilts his head a bit.

"Toto?" Totodile rubs his chin in thought and looks up.

"Well, now that you've said something...it does feel like something is off, right? I'm just not sure what exactly..." Alfred looks up in thought and hums, trying to figure it out.

"Team Rocket hasn't bothered us ALL day! That's what!" Gilbert yells and put his hands behind his head. "Hopefully that means they'll be leaving us alone! Ugh, they're SO not awesome!"

"Not to mention annoying..." Ludwig added, sighing heavily. "They've put us off track so many times with their antics it's quite annoying after awhile..."

Henry laughs and nods. "You sure got that right!" He grins and Totodile nods in agreement.

"Almost forgot how good it feels!" Gilbert cackles and stretches out, grinning big and inhaling deeply. "I'm for sure gonna sleep well tonight!"

"You got that right dude!" Alfred laughs and puffs out his chest.

Not far away, looking from high powered binoculars, Team Rocket watched them from their hot air balloon.

"So fratello, are we going to attack them now?" Asked Flavio, glancing at his brother.

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Nooooo, not yet my dear naive brother. We strike when they're guard is low! When they're asleep! When they wake up, they'll never know what hit 'em!" He laughs.

Taylor nods. "You have the best plans! That sounds like a great idea!" He grins and nods.

After enjoying a nice meal from the Pokemon Center cafeteria, the gang headed to their room to get some sleep. They changed into their pajamas and set their belts that held their Pokeballs on the table located in front of the window.

Henry yawns and stretches. "Goodnight everyone." He smiles as he got comfy on his top bunk. Totodile stretches and yawns, lying down on the pillow and falling asleep instantly. Henry chuckles as he looks at his sleeping Pokemon and lies down, yawning. He pulls the cover over himself.

"Night dudes!" Alfred hops into his bottom bunk and sighs happily as he instantly fell asleep and starts snoring, muttering to himself and rolling over. "Zzzzz..."

"Yeah yeah, night." Gilbert grunts a bit as he got comfy and closes his eyes, sighing a bit. Hopefully Alfred's snoring will die down soon enough. He yawns and soon starts to drift off.

Ludwig turns out the light and stretches. "Night everyone." He got under his covers and slowly starts to close his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

A few hours into the night, the window was slowly opened. Luciano grins as he sees the belts lying there on the table. He slowly reaches in and grabs all four before slipping into the shadows, laughing softly as he ran to a bush.

"Lookie what I got~!" He grins as he waved the belts around. "With just stealing from those brats alone, we have 23 Pokemon!"

Taylor blinks. "Wait 23...?" He tilts his head. "That sounds a bit off..."

"Oh! That one brat with the Totodile! He never keeps him in his Pokeball, so we only have five of his Pokemon." Flavio said, crossing his arms.

"Eh 23 is good enough, lets go! No time to get greedy when we have so many powerful Pokemon!" Luciano grins and laughs evilly.

"Right!" Both Flavio and Taylor said together and soon they disappeared into the night.

~The Next Morning~

"AAAAHHHHH!" Alfred was the first one awake because he had to use the bathroom. The sun was just barely over the horizon. Alfred grips his hair and stares at the empty table.

His screaming scared the others awake. Gilbert yells and fell off his top bunk bed and groans as he was lying on the ground. "Why...what? Huh? Why are you yelling...?"

"ALL OUR POKEBALLS ARE GONE!" He yells turning towards them, fear set in his eyes.

"WHAT?!" The other three all said at the same time.

Gilbert runs over and looks on the table and checked in the drawers, under the bunk beds, in the bathroom, and even in the trash can. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" Gilbert grips his hair.

Totodile looks up at Henry and looked worried. "Toto...totodile toto..."

Henry nods and rubs his head. "Don't worry! I know we'll find them! Now who do we know who steal Pokemon..." He rubs his chin in thought.

"Team Rocket!" Ludwig said, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. "Those no good THIEVES! I just KNOW they stole our Pokemon!"

Alfred nods and groans. "They must have snuck in at night! Now we need to find them ASAP!"

"Hell yeah! Lets go!" Gilbert throws his arms up in the air.

"Cheers!" Luciano raised his glass and laughs. "To a successful capture! We FINALLY pulled one over their stupid brat eyes!"

Flavio nods and raises his glass. "I'm sure the boss will be happy to see such powerful Pokemon now in his midst!" He laughs and takes a sip of his drink.

Taylor holds up Henry's belt and whistles. "But I gotta say, they do have some pretty strong Pokemon...man, we would be unstoppable if we had at least one of them to our team!"

Luciano nods and rubs his chin in thought. "Well...you do have a point...to bad we can't get one of them on our side or it'd be even better day!"

Flavio holds up Gilbert's belt and hums a bit as he chuckles lightly and grinned. "I have an idea!" Flavio smiles and was sparkling a bit.

Luciano looks at him and raises a brow. "You? Have an idea...? Well fine, lets hear your idea." Luciano crosses his arms and was all ears.

Flavio rolls his eyes. "Oh Luci, sometimes you can be so mean to your big brother.." He pouts.

Luciano rolls his eyes and grumbles. "Whatever! Lets just hear this idea already!" He huffs and crosses his arms.

"Now where could they have gone? They can't be to far away can they?" Henry peeks through some bushes and groans. "Did you find any clues Totodile?"

Totodile looks up at him with a sad expression and shook his head. "Toto..."

"Man if only I had Hero...I usually sleep with his Pokeball close to me, but I didn't last night...how are we going to find them?!" Alfred grips his hair, fearing the worst possible situations. "What if they already took our Pokemon to their boss?! Oh man we're screwed! I miss them so much already!" Alfred sniffles and wipes his face.

"Alfred calm down!" Gilbert slaps him in the face. "Don't get so down like that! Think positive! We WILL find them, got it?!" He shook him a bit by the shoulders.

Alfred sniffles and nods slowly. "Yo-you're right...I'm sorry, I didn't know what had gotten into me...I needed that..."

Gilbert nods and pat his back. "Alright...good, now come on! We GOTTA keep looking!"

Ludwig peeks through the bushes, his eyes wide. "Guys!" He whispers over and motions for them to come over.

They look at each other and rush over, peeking through the bushes, seeing Team Rocket celebrating their new catch.

Luciano rubs his chin and nods. "Well, that does actually sound like a good idea!" Luciano grins. "Asking the boss for a few of those newly designed control collars and putting them on some of the brat's Pokemon to keep for ourselves!"

"Well I CAN have a good idea every now and again~" He chuckles and smiles. "I'm just glad you like the idea brother of mine~"

"But how are we gonna decide what Pokemon to take?" Taylor asks, raising a brow.

Luciano rubs his chin in thought. "Oh! We can use our laptop with the Pokeball scanner! That way we can see how they stack up! I say we each get one Pokemon then send the rest to the boss!"

Taylor and Flavio nod in agreement and loved the idea!

"We gotta do something guys. We can't let this happen." Henry whispers to his friends.

"Yeah I know right? But what can we do? If we rush in, their could be trouble, I mean they DO have more Pokemon than us..."

"I say we split up into two teams. One gets our Pokemon back, while the other distracts Team Rocket." Ludwig whispers.

Gilbert grins. "I think with the help of Henry, I have the perfect distraction~" He winks and cackles softly.

Henry laughs nervously and sweatdrops. "I uh...well okay...I guess I can help out." He smiles nervously and gulps a bit.

Luciano had pulls out a laptop and sticking out the side was a small scanner. He set a Pokeball under it and on the screen popped up a picture of Henry's Krookodile and some stats on him, along with a list of moves.

Luciano rubs his chin in thought. "Well...his Krookodile might be useful to the boss." Luciano chuckles lightly and grins.

Before they could continue their scanning process and moving on to the next Pokemon, the distraction happened.

HOLD IT THERE EVIL DOERS!" Henry laughs and puffs out his chest, Totodile standing next to him with his chest puffed out as well.

"YEAH! WE GOT A FEW QUESTIONS TO ASK!" Gilbert was next to him arms crossed.

The three jump up and look over at the two trainers. "BRATS!" They all said, glaring at them getting their Pokeballs out.

Henry put up his hands. "Now now, no need for that, we're here to discuss joining Team Rocket."

"Huh?!" Luciano looks at him wide eyed.

Gilbert smiles and nods in agreement. "Oh yeah! We for sure were considering it! I mean, you guys totally put one over on us!"

Luciano chuckles and rubs his chin, feeling pretty proud of himself and nodding. "Well, what can I say, we ARE pretty amazing and all~"

While Henry and Gilbert distract them, Alfred and Ludwig sneak behind them and see their Pokemon belts. They took the belts, putting Krookodile's Pokeball on Henry's belt and sneaking back into the bushes.

"Dude I can't believe we did it!" Alfred cheers and whisper yells, grinning big. "We got our Pokemon back. I'm soooo relieved." He put his belt back on and smiles.

Ludwig nods and put on his belt. "Now...this is much better." He smiles down at his Pokeballs. "Welcome back everyone."

"Now, lets go give Gilbert and Henry a hand." He winks and held up a Pokeball.

"So, what's the first step in becoming apart of Team Rocket? Huh?" Henry asked, Totodile smiles as he clung to his shoulder.

"Well, first we need to go to headquarters and get started on the enrollment process! You have to go to the academy first and the-"

"BRAVIARY!" Overhead, Hero had both Gilbert and Henry's belts in his talons. He swoops down and drops them. Both trainers caught them and grin.

Henry laughs. "They did it! Thanks a ton Hero!" He sighs happily as he looks down at his Pokeballs.

Gilbert cackles and grins, putting on his belt. "Sorry to burst your bubble Team Rocket, buuuuut, we were lying! Distraction!" He cackles and crosses his arms.

"I knew this was to good to be true!" Taylor growls and grits his teeth.

Luciano stomps his feet. "You stupid dumb brats! That's it! You're all going down!"

Taylor steps up and grins. "I've got this! Pupitar! I choose you!" He throws his Pokeball and with a flash his Pupitar was released.

Alfred laughs and jumps up. "Whoa! You've got a Pupitar now? Sweet bro! I gotta battle him! Pupitar lets go!" Alfred threw his Pokeball and with a flash his Pupitar was released.

"Not sure if that's exactly...you know, something to celebrate..." Henry whispers to Gilbert as he puts on his belt.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Well, he's kinda dense, so I'm not that surprised." He whispers back.

"Ah, Luci, should we let him go through with this...?" Flavio whispers to his brother.

Luciano nods and crosses his arms, grinning. "Of course! He's gotten stronger and his Pokemon evolved, so we should be good!"

"Alright dude! Let's go! This is gonna be SWEET I'll let you have the first move!"

Taylor rolls his eyes. "It'll be your fatal mistake! Now Pupitar! Iron Head!" Pupitar was surrounded in a white aura that made him look black and white, then charges at the other Pupitar.

"Iron Defense! NOW!" Pupitar was outlined in a blue aura and shines for a second, taking the hit and sliding back a bit as they made contact. "That's it! Now! Dark Pulse!"

"Pupitar!" He had a ball of dark energy formed in front of him and releases a beam of purple circles.

"Use your own Iron Defense!" Pupitar was outlined in a blue aura and shines for a second.

The attack hit and pushes him back a bit. "Pupitar!" He cries out, not taking much damage from the attack.

"He's pretty tough, but lets go Pupitar! Let's show them Ancient Power!" Pupitar glows white and a glowing white ball of energy forms in front of him. He fires it at the other Pokemon.

When it hit, it caused an explosion, knocking him back. "No! Pupitar! Get up! You can win this! I know you can! Now! Stone Edge!"

"Pup!" Sharp grey rocks start to form and orbit around his body. "Itar!" He releases them at the opposing Pokemon, making him cry out as he was hit.

When the cloud of smoke cleared he was panting and glaring at the other Pokemon. "Stay strong Pupitar! He's gotten stronger, but we can still beat him!"

"Wow, his Larvitar did get really strong after evolving...I'm a bit worried, do you think Alfred can win this?" Henry rubs the back of his head.

"Of course he can! It's Alfred! He's gonna win this for sure!" Gilbert grins and gives a thumbs up.

Henry chuckles and nods. "You're right!"

"You can do it Alfred!" Ludwig cheers.

"BEAT THAT BRAT TAYLOR! YOU CAN DO IT!" Luciano jumps up and down.

Flavio whistles and cheers. "We believe in you!"

Taylor smirks. "Alright! Iron Head once more!" His Pupitar was surrounded in a white aura that made him look black and white, then lunges at Alfred's Pupitar, sending him flying back and into a tree where he fell from.

"PUPITAR!" Alfred ran over to his Pokemon and lifts him up a bit. "Oh no...Pupitar, are you alright...?"

"P-pupitar..." He looks up at Alfred and blinks a few times. He was alright for the most part.

He smiles softly. "Hey it's alright, don't worry alright?" He rubs him on the head. "If you wanna take a rest that's cool dude. You were awesome out there." He grins and picks up his Pokeball.

"PUP!" He shakes himself and jumps up, still ready to battle!

"Why don't you just give up? It's obvious I have the stronger Pokemon here!" He grins and crosses his arms. "Your Pupitar is no match for mine, so you might as well surrender now."

Alfred stands up. "Hey! My Pupitar is super strong! I've had him since he was a Larvitar and I've trained really hard with him! He's grown a lot since that day in the cave! We're going to show you! Right Pupitar?!" He looks at his trusty Pokemon and smiles. "Plus, he was the first Pokemon I caught in the Johto region, so I believe in him."

Pupitar looks up at Alfred and tears welled up in his eyes. He nods and jumps in front of him. "PUPITAR!" He cries out and soon was enveloped in a shimmering white light.

Alfred's eyes went wide. "DUDE YOU'RE EVOLVING! YES!" He laughs and jumps up and smiles, clapping his hands.

Taylor gulps and took a half step back. "Uh oh...this isn't good...we're in trouble now aren't we..."

Pupitar grew bigger, spikes coming off his back, a long strong tail growing out, sharp claws, a thick hard armor covering his body. When the light disappeared he roars and raises his arms up in the air. He glances back at Alfred who smiles big at him.

"Wow! You evolved! That's so great! You look super strong buddy!" He chuckles lightly then took out his Pokedex. _Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand._

Tyranitar turns fully around to look at Alfred, a very hard to read expression on his face. Was he going to be like Krookodile and stop listening to his commands and go on a rampage?

"Hey...do you think Tyranitar is okay...? I mean he looks a little...mad...? I don't know." Henry rubs the back of his head.

Gilbert laughs nervously. "No no, I'm sure he's gonna...be fine! Kesese~" He cackles nervously.

Tyranitar spread his arms and pulls Alfred into a hug and starts to lick his face and gently nuzzle him. Alfred laughs and hugs him around the next, grinning big. "Awh shucks! Come on! You're ticking me!"

Henry and Gilbert sigh in relief, chuckling a bit and watching the two.

Taylor returns his Pokemon and slowly tries to sneak away with the rest of Team Rocket.

"Hold up!" Alfred calls out. "Don't think you're getting off that easy! Tyranitar! Send them flying with a Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar opens his mouth and releases an orange beam of energy, sending Team Rocket flying.

Luciano grit his teeth. "This isn't fair! Why did that dumb Brat Pokemon have to go and evolve like that?! I call foul play!" He whines and groans.

"Maybe next time, si? These blasting off are NOT good for my complexion." Flavio sighs.

Taylor sighs heavily. "Lets...just do the thing already..."

But before they could say anything, the holographic watch on Luciano's wrist rang. He blinks and looks at it, a hologram of an important worker at Team Rocket HQ called them.

"Luciano, Flavio, and Taylor, you're all to report to Team Rocket HQ for a VERY important mission from the boss from himself. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Luciano laughs as the transmission ended. "Looks like we have a super important mission! Looks like we're still the best!"

They laughs victoriously as they flew through the air, lucky for them, towards Team Rocket HQ.

"Yeah! Sweet! Thanks a ton Tyranitar! You're the best!" He smiles and hugs him tight around the neck. Tyranitar smiles and hugs him close and licks him a few times. "With you by my side the Cianwood City Gym better watch out!"

With Alfred's newly evolved Pokemon by his side, everyone getting their Pokemon back, they continued their journey! But what is Team Rocket up to? Only time will tell.


	84. Chapter 84: Cruisin Along!

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy everyone!  
**

"COME ON! WE OVERSLEPT! HURRY UP! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Ludwig groans as he yells at the other three.

The final whistle of the ship blew and the group of four barely make it on board. They pant and look around, happy they made it on the boat before it took off.

Totodile smiles and hops off Henry's shoulder and looks over the railing at the water and bounces a bit. "Toto!"

Henry chuckles and smiles at him. "First time on a a cruise liner isn't it buddy? Well me too. It's pretty impressive right?" He grins as he looks over the side.

Ludwig picks up a brochure and opens it up. "It says here it has plenty of activities and even a battle ground too...quite impressive...many stores and places to eat...they even have a place for Pokemon to enjoy themselves."

"Hey! Why don't we drop off all of our Pokemon there?" Henry smiles big and claps his hands.

"Dude that sounds awesome!" Alfred jumps up and smiles. "I'm sure they'd have a really fun time!"

Ludwig hums in thought and nods. "Yeah, I can see that...I'm sure they'll be happy to meet other Pokemon."

Gilbert puffs out his chest and grins. "Then lets go! Then we should go check out some activities!"

With that agreement they all head down to the Pokemon day care. The nice lady at the desk smiles and bows a bit.

"Hello and welcome! Will you be leaving any Pokemon with us today?" She winks at them.

"Oh for sure! Here ya go!" Henry hands over his Pokeballs.

Ludwig, Alfred, and Gilbert do the same.

"Great! Just fill out this paperwork here and you're all set!" She smiles.

They all fill out the papers and hand them back to the nice woman.

Henry rubs Totodile on the head. "Now you be a good Pokemon and don't get into any trouble, alright?" He winks and chuckles lightly.

Totodile nods and salutes. "Toto!" He lowers his sunglasses over his eyes and gives a thumbs up.

"Come back anytime to pick them up!" The lady smiles at them and nods before walking back with the tray of Pokeball's and Totodile. She takes them to a play room that was very big and resembled a forest type of set up. Trees, tall grass, flowers, even a lake for the water Pokemon. Their were cameras set up in different areas so they could be watched. The whole room was under a big glass dome. There were plenty of other Pokemon already there, having a great time. She sets down Totodile and releases all the Pokemon.

"Alright everyone! Your trainers have left me in your care! So feel free to explore, having fun, and play with other Pokemon!" She smiles at them.

The Pokemon were soon off and were going to do their own thing. Carvanha and Totodile both went to the lake and enjoyed a nice swim. Grovyle was sitting in a tree and yawns, Lairon takes a nap under the tree. Krookodile found some sand he digs into and enjoys staying in there. Archen perches himself atop Krookodile's head that pokes out a bit in the sand. Houndoom yawns and stretches out as he curls up in a spot where the sun shines in from glass.

"So guys, what should we do first?" Henry asks, looking at the brochure. "Their are so many things that are available! Oh! Maybe some volley ball? Oh oh! They even have a pool!" He grins. "I think I'll be heading there!" He grins as he puts some goggles over his face and hands over the brochure to Alfred before running off.

Alfred's eyes go wide as he looks at the brochure he was just handed. He grips it tight and grins big. "They have an ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!"

"Are yo-" Gilbert didn't have time to finish his sentence before Alfred was running away, already a good distance away. "Well...at least we know where he'll be..." He rubs the back of his head. He picks up the brochure Alfred drops and hums in thought. "I think I'll go ahead and join Henry at the pool. I could go for a swim."

Ludwig nods. "That sounds good. I shall go and enjoy the library they have on board."

With that settled, they both head out to go their separate ways for now.

Back with the Pokemon, Totodile was floating on his back, Carvanha and Marshtomp floating next to him. Totodile sighs happily. 'Ah, this is the life. It's always nice getting a break.'

Marshtomp nods in agreement. 'You said it buddy, I couldn't agree more with you!'

Carvanha nods in agreement and sighs happily.

Turtwig yawns and lies down near the lake, closing his eyes and enjoying the peace and quiet.

Totodile wasn't paying attention to where he was floating as the other two drift off. He jumps a bit when he taps against something and snaps his eyes open and blinks. 'Oh! Sorry about that!'

The Pokemon didn't look all that happy. The Pokemon was floating on his back and Totodile kinda bumps into his head. This Pokemon had two tails and two pointed teeth coming out of his mouth. His body had a sort of flotation vest type thing that goes around his body. 'Just watch where you're going next time punk.'

Totodile blinks and narrows his eyes. 'Who are you calling a punk?! You're the punk here!' He waves his arms around.

'Calm down Totodile, it's alright." Marshtomp tries to calm down his friend who looks ready to blow a fuse.

The other Pokemon stuck his nose up in the air. 'Please, I don't have time to deal with a weakling like you.'

'WHAT?! SAY THAT TO MY FACE!' Totodile thrashes around angrily in the water.

'Please! A totodile such as yourself can't be me, a Floatzel like me! No way, no how.' He crosses his arms.

Totodile huffs. 'How about this! You! Me! Battle! One hour! Sound good?' He narrows his eyes.

He hums and looks up in thought. 'Fine, I guess that'll be fine.' He crosses his arms.'We'll meet right back here and have our battle. But I can't say it'll be much of challenge.' He smirks.

Totodile nods and growls.. 'You got yourself a battle!' He huffs and gets out the water and shakes his head. 'Come on Marshtomp! You and me got training to do!'

Carvanha looks up at Marshtomp. 'You should probably go with him so he doesn't get into anymore trouble...'

Marshtomp sighs and nods. 'Yeah, I know...Wait up!' He gets out the lake and follows after Totodile who marches angrily away.

'Are you really going to challenge that Pokemon to a battle Totodile...?' Marshtomp asks, a bit worried. He wasn't sure this was a good idea to be honest.

'Yes! I have to show him just how strong and cool I am! So I need your help training!' He looks back at his friend and crosses his arms. 'Now are you gonna help out or not?'

Well...usually, I'm all for training and all, but I don't think this is a good idea...'

'FINE! I WILL FIND SOMEONE ELSE!' He waves his arms around and marches off, grumbling to himself.

Totodile looks around to try and find one of his Pokemon pals. He found Grovyle, but he was to comfy in his tree to help him out. Lairon was asleep and couldn't be asked. Aerodactyl was up in the air and he couldn't get his attention. Houndoom also thought it was a rather dumb idea along with Turtwig. Just as he was about to give up, he found Excadrill.

'Drilililililil! You got yourself into a battle in an hour and you want my help? Weeeeell, I guess I can help~' He grins and winks.

Totodile jumps up and down, kicking his feet in the air. 'I knew I could count on you! We have a little less than an hour! So let's get started!'

Meanwhile at the pool, Henry and Gilbert were floating on a pair of inflatable pool chairs and enjoying some nice cool drinks. They lightly tap their glasses together and grin at each other.

"Man, remind me to thank that Professor Romulus. Getting us these cruise tickets to and from Cianwood City?" Gilbert sighs happily.

Henry chuckles and nods. "Oh yeah, he said he thought we'd enjoy them. I'll make sure to give him a call. We should be in Cianwood City by tomorrow afternoon. Until then, rest, relax and eeeenjoooooy!" He took a long sip from his fruity drink.

"Amen to that!" Gilbert cackled. "I hope the others are enjoying the cruise like we are."

Alfred smiles as he finishes his eighth plate of food and burps. "Oh man, that was great...I'm so lovin this cruise!" He grins and throws his arms up in the air.

"Alfred, how many plates did you eat?" Ludwig raises a brow, having come down to get something to eat.

Alfred hums in thought and counts his plates. "Eight. But I'm sure I'm done now. I am just enjoying myself a lot!" He winks and gives a thumbs up.

Ludwig hums a bit. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself I suppose. Oh yeah, I hope all our Pokemon are enjoying their down time as well..." Ludwig said, looking up and thinking about it.

"I'm sure they're having a great time!" He chuckles and gives a thumbs up.

Excadrill forms into a drill and spins around rapidly before floating through the air toward Totodile. Totodile jumps up in the air, avoiding it and grins big.

'Haha! That all you've got Excadrill? I thought evolving was suppose to make you stronger!' Totodile crosses his arms and grins big.

Excadrill glares at him. 'Oh yeah? How about this!' His claws glow a metallic grey and he lunges at Totodile and slashes at him. Totodile was caught off guard and was soon surrounds himself in water and launches himself at Excadrill, hitting him in the stomach and sending him back. Excadrill manages to land on his feet and slide back, gritting his teeth. He smirks a bit.

'Well I've got to admit...you've managed to get stronger...I think you'll teach that Floatzel a serious lesson~ I'll be rooting for ya.' He stands up straight and crosses his arms, nodding at him.

Totodile grins and gives a thumbs up. 'Thanks! I'll be needing it!'

Soon it was time for the battle. Back at the pond a bunch of Pokemon show up to see the battle. Totodile was really happy to see all his friends there. They were happily cheering him on and knew he would win.

Totodile puffs out his chest, glaring at the Floatzel who grins at him, ready to battle.

Totodile hands his sunglasses over to Charmander. 'Watch these for me pal.' He smiles and nods at Charmander who happily holds on to them.

'You got it buddy!' Charmander sets them on his head and gives him a thumbs up.

'LET'S ROCK AND ROOOOOOOLL!' Loudred yells as he plays his air guitar, making air guitar noises.

'I'll let you have the first move sort stack.' Floatzel says, confident he won't do much damage.

Totodile smirks. 'Well just remember, you let this happen.' He lets water surround him and he then launches himself like a jet straight at Floatzel, ramming into his gut.

The Pokemon's eyes go wide as he is sent hurdling back and sliding against the ground on his back. He growls as he sits up and glares at him. He is a lot stronger than he looks... 'Alright, no holding back.' The blue fins on Floatzel's arms start to glow white. He swung them forward, sending out two white crescent blades of energy straight at Totodile.

Totodile grits his teeth as he is hit and falls on his back. He shakes his head and his eyes go wide as Floatzel jumps in the air and is over him. He grins as he surrounds himself in water and launches himself straight at Totodile head first. Totodile rolls out of the way just in time. He coughed a bit as debris fills the air where he lands. Totodile lunges forward, teeth glowing white, and chomps down on one of his tails.

'AAAHHHH!' Floatzel jumps in the air, flailing his arms and legs around. He starts to run around as Totodile happily kept his grip. 'Hey! Come on! Let go!' He growls and looks back at him. His tails started to glow a metallic grey and he slams down Totodile into the ground, making him let go.

'Come on Totodile! Get up!' Excadrill calls out to him and stomps his foot. 'You're not out of this yet you know!'

Totodile shakily sits up and glares at him. 'That was a strong move, but I'm not out yet!' He surrounds himself in water and launches himself at Floatzel.

'I have to admit, you're a tough opponent.' He also surrounds himself in water and launches himself straight towards Totodile.

They both collide into each other, trying to push the other back, both equal in power. They both stop their attack and land on the ground. Floatzel opens his mouth, forming a light blue ball of energy. Totodile charges forward, mouth open, teeth glowing white. He lunges forward and snaps his jaw on his arm, making him flinch and the ball disappears. He grit his teeth and tries shaking him off.

'Come on! Get off me already!' He growled and Totodile smirks up at him, letting go and jumpis back, surrounding himself in water. He launches himself straight at Floatzel, knocking him back on his back.

'That's the rocker's spirit Totodile!' Loudred yells to him and grins.

'You can do it!' Marshtomp smiles and waves his arms around.

Totodile grins and puffs out his chest, feeling pretty good about his current situation right now. He turns his back towards Floatzel who slowly sits up and opens his mouth, forming a light blue ball of energy in his mouth.

'Look out behind you!' Druddigon calls out to Totodile and points.

'Huh?' He turns around soon frozen in a block of solid ice thanks to Floatzel's ice beam.

'Hahaha! Never turn your back on your opponent! It's really bad battle strategy. Now let's finish this!' His two tails glow a metallic grey and he swings them at the frozen Totodile. He sends the frozen Pokemon flying into the lake. The Pokemon swimming in it quickly move out of the way. He makes a big splash, sinking to the bottom.

Carvanha swims down to the bottom where Totodile is, his teeth starting to glow white and his jaw moved a bit. He broke out his head. He starts biting down on the ice and breaks himself out. 'I'm good! Don't worry!' He swims back up and shakes his head.

'Oh? You want some more huh? Well bring it!' He laughs and gets ready.

Totodile climbs out of the lake and glares at him. He launches himself straight at him, surrounding himself in water. Floatzel's twin fins started to glow white and he swung them forward, releasing two crescent shaped white energy blades at him. Totodile quickly goes up into the air, avoiding the attack successfully. He aims straight toward him and Floatzel opens his mouth, firing light blue beams of energy at him. Totodile manages to skillfully avoid being frozen and when he gets close, he opens his mouth, but instead of glowing white, his teeth glowed a light blue. The water around him disappears and he chomps down on his head, a patch of ice forming and soon starts to spread as he jumps back.

'Wha-what?! No! WAIT!' Soon Floatzel was soon frozen solid in a block of ice.

'Whoa...I JUST LEARNED A NEW MOVE!' Totodile grins. 'Now let's end this...' He surrounds himself in water and launches himself straight at the frozen Floatzel. He was broken out of his ice prison when Totodile hits him, but also sent back, hitting the ground and sliding back a bit. He was on the ground with swirly eyes.

It was all silent for a for seconds until Charmander claps his hands. 'YOU DID IT!' He runs over and hands over his sunglasses and grins at him.

Cheers erupt and Totodile jumps up and down, kicking his feet in the air. 'YES! I SHOWED HIM!' He soon walks over to Floatzel after adjusting his sunglasses over his eyes and smiles. 'Now...you put up a tough fight...you're a pretty strong Pokemon you know.' He nods and smiles.

Floatzel blinks as he sits up and looks a bit off to the side. 'Well...you're not to bad yourself. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought.' He smirks a bit.

The two shake hands and everyone cheers and was happy that the two could work through their differences.

The day was spent relaxing for both people and Pokemon. Totodile and Floatzel actually became good friends as the day went on. Soon the sun was starting to set and our Heroes go to check on their Pokemon. They walk into the Pokemon sanctuary and look around, really impressed and amazed.

Soon a huge stampede of their Pokemon came towards them. Totodile jumps into Henry's arms, making him laugh. Growlithe did the same, Loudred even went and tackles him, making him fall to the ground. Aerodactyl lands next to him. Krookodile jumps up and down and cheers happily along with his Marshtomp.

Alfred laughed as Charmander jumps into his arms. Hero flies overhead and lands next to him and nudges him with his head. Tyranitar cries out happily and licks him on the cheek while Lairon rubs her head against his leg and wags her tail a bit. Anorith was happy as well and snuggles close to Alfred when he picks her up. Druddigon pulls him into a hug and cries out happily.

Gilbert cackles and gets down on one knee to pet Poochy on the head. Excadrill cheers and throws his arms up in the air as Gilbert rubs him on the head. Rhydon nudges him a bit and licks his cheek. Tyrunt rubs his head against his leg and jumps up and down wanting attention to, which he got, making him happy. Grovyle smiles at him and gives a sly smirk, getting one in return from Gilbert. Carvanha jumps up while in the lake and tackles Gilbert, making him grunt a bit and fall over. He laughs as she snuggles close to him.

Ludwig smiles as he pets Houndoom on the head who barks happily and licks at his hand. Archen jumps off from one of Dodrio's heads and lands on Ludwig's making him chuckles lightly and rub him under the beak. Dodrio nudges Ludwig a bit with one of her heads. He gives a soft chuckle and gives her a pet. Metang floats happily around his trainer and Pokemon pals. Turtwig cries out happily at Ludwig and Granbull tackles him down to the ground and licks his face a few times.

After getting their Pokemon back and showing them all some love and affection, happy to see they're back, they all looked out the large window that went around vast majority of the area. All four trainers and all their Pokemon. Cianwood City was just barely in view, soon their fifth gym battle would begin.

"There she is...Cianwood City..." Henry chuckles and sets his hands in his pockets, Totodile resting on his shoulder.

Gilbert smirks. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to battle there. With my Pokemon and my friends with me I CAN'T LOSE!" He cackles and throws his arms up.

Alfred could hardly contain his excitement. "Oh man, I can barely hold on! Tomorrow is gonna be a great day! I can't wait! I AM PUMPED!" He laughs loudly.

Ludwig smiles a bit and chuckles. "Traveling with you all sure has been anything but boring...we still have a long ways to go before we can be entered in the silver conference, but I know we can do it. To our fifth gym badge! May we and our Pokemon battle hard!" Ludwig throws his fist in the air.

Everyone, both trainers and Pokemon let out a battle cry in excitement and anticipation! With their fifth gym badge just a day away, both trainers and Pokemon were ready to go give it their all! Tune in next time to see if they'll have what it takes.


	85. Chapter 85:ALERT

**ATTENTION! I have NOT given up on this story! I'm so sorry! I did promise you all a new chapter in a month, though I did manage a few chapters, I'm still not as far along as I'd like. So this is what I'll do. For the time being, I'm going to have to update chapters very slowly. At least once a month, maaaaybe twice, until I get more chapters done! I'm working on two other long fanfic works, one already published that you can check out(The Shadow Soldiers). But I'll post the next chapter on Wednesday! So at least I'll still be updating! I'm not giving up on this, you can all count on that!**


	86. Chapter 86: Fighting The Fifth (Henry)

**Hello all! Newest chapter! Finally right?! Anyways, from now on all gym battles will just be one chapter! So each character gets one whole chapter for their battle! Now remember, I will only be able to update one chapter a month for awhile! It'll be on Wednesday's sorry, I didn't get to edit this as recent as I'd like to! But it's finally here!**

They had finally made it and stood in front of the Cianwood City Gym. On the outside it looked like an actual gym, like a gym for people to work out at.

"This is the right place right?" Henry looks over at Ludwig who nods.

"This is indeed the gym, no doubt about that. Let's just go inside. We need to find the gym leader."

"Right...how are suppose to know what Julchen's sister even looks like?" Alfred tilts his head a bit, just now thinking about this.

"I got this." Gilbert held up his hand and clears his throat. He shoves the doors open and walks inside. "ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE LOOKING FOR THE CIANWOOD CITY GYM LEADER!"

The other three look at him surprised as they stood behind him, laughing nervously and waving.

Well it looked like an actual gym on the inside as well with all sorts of different equipment in it, people working out and building a sweat.

One of the men pointed down towards the boxing ring where a woman was practicing her boxing. It was hard to tell what she looked like because of the gear she was wearing.

"Uh...excuse us! Miss!" Henry calls to her to try and get her attention.

She blinks and stops her training, looking at the four with a raised brow. "Hello, can I help you all?" She takes off her protective head gear, revealing her short blonde hair and ice blue yes, similar to Ludwig's.

Gilbert clears his throat. "We are all here for a gym battle! We know your sister, Julchen! She recommended us to you." He grins and crosses his arms.

She raises a brow. "Did she...she had called and told me I would should be expecting four trainers...so you all must be Henry, Alfred, Ludwig, and Gilbert."

"For sure dudette! That's totally us! I'm Alfred!" He grins and gives a thumbs up.

"Of course. Now follow me and we shall get started." She nods and climbs out of the ring. The group follows her to the back into a narrow hallway. She opens a door and reveals a battle ground that was outside. "Now, which one of you will be going first?"

Henry grins and raises his hand. "That'll be me! Henry from New Bark Town!" He puffs out his chest.

She nods at him. "Alright, if you are sure, then let us have our battle."

Henry grins and sets his sunglasses over his eyes as they were all set up. He got a Pokeball off his belt and nods. "Now Totodile, I won't be using you this time, but make sure to cheer hard! Okay?" He smiles down at his Pokemon who nods and held up pom poms.

"Are you ready Henry?" Monika asked.

Henry nods. "Oh you bet!"

"The battle between the challenger Henry, and Gym Leader Monika shall begin! This shall be a three on three match! Only the challenger may make substitutions! A winner will be decided when one side has all three Pokemon unable to battle! Let the battle begin!" the ref announces.

"I wonder who Henry is going to use first." Alfred pondered as he sat on the side bench with the others.

"I don't know, but I AM curious as to what that Monika uses...though she kinda reminds me of you Ludwig!" Gilbert cackles and nudges his brother.

Ludwig raised a brow. "How? We are nothing alike."

"Well." Alfred starts. "You're both pretty serious and all..."

Henry took out a Pokeball from his belt and tosses it up and catches it. "Alright! Let's go! Marshtomp! I choose you!" He throws his Pokeball.

With a flash Marshtomp was released and smiles. "Marsh~!"

She nods and takes out a Pokeball. "Alright! Machoke! Front and center!"

With a flash out came out a very muscular Pokemon with a belt around its waist, gray sin, and three light brown ridges on top of its head. It flexes and grins at the other Pokemon.

"Ooohhh a Machoke. Well alright! Let's get this battle started! Marshtomp! Let's start off with Mud Shot!" Marshtomp opens his mouth and releases multiple balls of mud at Machoke.

"Use Bullet Punch to get rid of them!" Machoke's arms glow red and he punches at the balls of mud at a rapid speed.

"Uh oh..." Henry blinks and shakes his head, adjusting his sunglasses. "Alright Marshtomp! Double Team! Lets go!" Marshtomp glows white and multiple copies appear around Machoke. "Alright! Mud Shot once more!"

"Brace yourself Machoke!" Monika calls out to her Pokemon.

"Machoooke!" He crosses his arms in front of him as Marshtomp and his clones release hard packed balls of mud from their mouths at the Superpower Pokemon.

"Alright! Now use Revenge!" Machoke was surrounded in an orange aura and releases a burst of orange energy, hitting all the clones and Marshtomp, making him cry out and fly back, landing on the ground on his back.

"Oh no! You okay Marshtomp?" Henry asks his Pokemon, worry in his voice. He had to admit, that was a good strategy. He had to be careful of that Revenge...

"Marsh!" Marshtomp shakes his head as he stood up.

"You can do it Henry! We believe in you!" Alfred calls out to his friend and cheers, whistling loudly.

"Don't give up!" Gilbert cheers as well and whistles.

"Now Machoke! Bullet Punch!" Machoke's arms glow red and he punches Marshtomp many times, his fists moving as fast as bullets.

"Quick Marshtomp! BIDE!" Marshtomp endures the barrage of punches and when he stops, he stumbles back, outlined in a red aura. He then released a white beam at Machoke whose eyes were wide and cries out, taking the hit. He was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Machoke is unable to battle! The winner is Marshtomp!" The referee declares.

Henry jumps up and so did Totodile. "YES! Alright! Good job Marshtomp! I knew you could do it!" He laughs and hits his heels together.

"I will admit, using Bide was a very good strategy. Now this is far from over! I am not a Gym Leader for nothing! All of my Pokemon have been trained hard and fight just as hard!" She returns her Machoke and takesk out another Pokeball. "Alright Primeape! Let's go!"

With a flash, her Primeape was released and he looked angry as he punched the air and snorted. "Primeape!"

Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. _Primeape. If you make eye contact with this evolved form of Mankey, it will chase you forever._

"Wow...that sounds kinda scary..." Alfred had to admit. "Don't wanna run into one of those in the wild." He crosses his arms.

"Will you be substituting your Pokemon?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Henry shook his head. "Nope! I think Marshtomp still has some fight in him!" He grins.

"Marsh!" He nods and hits his chest with his hands.

"Suit yourself. Now Primeape! Time for Close Combat!" Primeape gets close to Marshtomp and starts to repeatedly kick and punch at him.

"Marshtomp! Hold tight!" Henry smiles, hoping his Pokemon could handle the attack.

When Primeape gave one final punch, Marshtomp fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Maaarsh..."

"Marshtomp is unable to battle! The winner is Primeape!" The referee announced.

"Marshtomp did take a lot of damage from before...I didn't think he'd last to long..." Ludwig admitted, rubbing his chin. "She's a very skilled gym leader, focusing on her Pokemon's physical power since she's dealing with fighting types, as well as keeping up her own physical power..."

"She still kinda reminds me of you." Gilbert said, looking over at her.

Alfred nods in agreement. "Yeah, I can see it to be honest."

Ludwig blinks and shakes his head. "Will you two stop saying that!"

Henry returns his Pokemon and rubs his chin. "Now...who should I use next..."

"I hope you came here with SOME sort of strategy. You were aware of what type of gym this was, right?" She raises a brow, not believing he came unprepared.

"Well I DID pick out what three Pokemon I planned on using! I'm just trying to figure out which one I should choose next is all." He crosses his arms. Then it came to him and he laughs. "Alright I got it!" He takes out a Pokeball. "Alright Growlithe! LETS GO!" He throws his Pokeball and with a flash his Growlithe was released.

"Growl!" He pants and wags his tail.

"A Growlithe? Quite the loyal Pokemon you have, very good choice. Though you should have thought your plans out more thoroughly..." She nods. "Alright! You can have the first move!"

"Okay Growlithe! Start this off with a Flame Wheel! GO!" Growlithe jumps up, releasing flames from his mouth while he somersaults in the air. He rolls toward Primeape, ramming into him and making him slide back on his feet.

"A very powerful Flame Wheel...now! Use your Thunder Punch!" Primeape's fist was surrounded in ball of yellow electricity and punches at Growlithe.

"Quick! Dodge it Growlithe!" Growlithe jumps back, making Primeape punch the ground, creating a small crater.

"Keep it up!" Primeape tried hitting Growlithe with a barrage of electrified punching power.

Growlithe dodged each one, jumping back, to the side, ducking down, doing his best to avoid from being hit.

"Alright Flamethrower!" Growlithe jumps back one more time and opens his mouth, releasing a stream of fire at Primeape.

"Priiiime!" He cried out as he was hit and stumbled back, shaking his head. "Primeape!" He stomps his foot.

"Now Primeape! Double Team!" Primeape starts to glow white and soon multiple copies of himself were made and surrounded Growlithe.

"Stay alert Growlithe!" Henry calls to his Pokemon who growls and looks around at the clones, crouching down close to the ground.

"Now! Smack Down!" All the clones form a metallic gold orb of energy between their fists then fires it at Growlithe.

"Growl!" He cried out when he was hit by the super effective move, lying on the ground, whimpering a little bit.

"Growlithe! Are you okay? Can you get up? Using the clones to surround and hit him like that...man Growlithe took a serious hit from it." Totodile waves his arms around, trying to cheer Growlithe on.

Growlithe slowly gets up and shakes his head. "Growlithe! Growl!" He barks and scratches the ground with his foot.

"Alright! That's the spirit! Now Growlithe! I want you to use Flamethrower on all the clones! GO!" Growlithe releases a stream of fire and moves around, hitting all the clones.

"Wait...where is the real one?" Alfred tilts his head a bit and crosses his arms.

Ludwig points up. "There! Right above him!"

"Thunder Punch!" Monika calls out.

Primeape held out one of his fists that sparked and was soon surrounded in a ball of yellow electricity. Growlithe looks up and Primeape came crashing down, hitting him with his electrified fist and also creating a layer of dust to spread over the battlefield.

Henry shields his eyes with his arm and grit his teeth. "Growlithe!" Henry calls out to his Pokemon who was on the ground.

"Now, I will say your Pokemon ARE strong, but you are lacking in strategy. Maybe try switching out your Pokemon, your Growlithe won't be able to beat my Primeape at the rate he's going." She crosses her arms.

Henry blinks and shakes his head. "Well...Growlithe! What do you say? You wanna come back? I mean you can if you want." He holds up his Pokeball and smiles. "You gave it your best shot." He chuckles and grins. "But I think you need a rest."

Growlithe slowly stands up and shakes his head. "Growl!" He wasn't ready to give up just yet! He starts to stomp his feet and kick up some dirt. He was then surrounded in flames and rams himself into Primeape, making his eyes go wide and tumble back.

"Whoa! Was that Flame Charge?!" Gilbert blinks and grins. "Looks like someone learned a new move!" He cackles.

Alfred whistles. "Go Growlithe! You can beat girl Ludwig!" He cheers.

"Wait what?! She is NOT girl me!" He glares at him and groans, rubbing his temples.

"Seems he has a lot of fight in him. I like that! Primeape! Thunder Punch!" Primeape lunges at Growlithe, fist in an orb of yellow electricity.

"Dodge!" Growlithe jumps up, avoiding the attack. "Flamethrower!" Growlithe opens his mouth and releases a stream of fire from his straight toward Primeape's face.

Primeape closes his eyes as he takes the hit and fell on one knee. He took a few deep breathes and flinches as he started to glow red, taking damage from the burn.

"YES! Just what I wanted! Good job Growlithe! Now! Flame Charge!" Growlithe stomps his feet, kicking up some dirt and launches himself straight at Primeape, surrounded in flames.

Primeape cries out as he was hit and fell, landing on his back. "Priiimeape..."

"Primeape! I know you can win this! Get up!" Primeape slowly starts to stand and shakes his head. "Close Combat! GO!" Primeape lunges at Growlithe and starts to rapidly punch and kick him.

Growlithe fell to the ground and pants.

"Alright Growlithe! I know you can do it! One last attack! Then we got this!" Growlithe pants as he slowly gets up and barks.

Primeape turns red and flinches as he takes damage from his burn. "Alright Primeape! One last attack! Time for your Smack Down!"

"Use your Flame Charge!"

Growlithe stomps his feet and Primeape brought his fists close together, forming a metallic gold orb of energy. Growlithe chargs forward, surrounded in flames. Primeape releases the energy ball, hitting Growlithe straight on, but that didn't stop him! He charges straight through the smoke, startling both Primeape and Monika. He rams into Primeape knocking him down.

"Primeape!" She shouted and when the smoke clears, he was on the ground with swirly eyes, along with Growlithe who was lying on top of him.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee declares.

"Well, your Growlithe managed to defeat my Primeape, congrats." She nods. "But, it's not over just yet you know. You still have one more to defeat. You have one Pokemon left as well, so choose wisely." She returns her Primeape.

Henry nods and smiles, returning his Growlithe. "Yeah I know. I think I know just the Pokemon to use. He hasn't gotten a chance to go up against a Gym Leader, but I'm sure he'll do me proud!" He laughs and takes out a Pokeball from his belt.

"Who do you think Henry is gonna choose?" Alfred wonders, tapping his chin in thought.

Ludwig hums and crosses his arms, thinking. "Now...he has three choices...since he said he's not using Totodile...he is either going to choose Loudred, Aerodactyle, or Krookodile...but by what he just said, he's not using Aerodactyle, since he's been used before in a battle...technically Krookodile hasn't, but when he was a Krokorok he's been used, but if that's the case...then it seems...no...he can't be...this isn't good! Loudred is weak against fighting type moves!" Ludwig says in a panic.

"Alright! Let's go!" He throws his Pokeball and with a flash, Loudred is released and plays a riff on his air guitar.

Gilbert rubs his head. "I'm not even surprised to be honest...but hey! We gotta make sure to cheer extra hard for him!" He grins and whistles. "YOU GO HENRY!"

She raises a brow and nods. "Alright, not your best choice, but if that who you're going with! Blaziken! Lets go!" She throws her Pokeball.

With a flash she released her Blaziken who narrows his eyes at his new opponent.

Henry laughs and smiles. "Hey don't count him out just yet! He may have a bit of a disadvantage, but that doesn't mean he can't win! Now Loudred, let's show em what we're made of!" He smirks a bit.

"Louuuudred!" He grins and and nods, stomping his feet. "Loudred!"

"Now! Start off with Bulldoze!" Loudred lifts up his foot and slams it down, causing a shockwave and the ground to shake.

"Jump!" Blaziken jumps high into the sky, avoiding the attack. "Now! Use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken kicks out one of his feet in front of him. His foot was then covered in flames and kicks Loudred. Loudred slides back, gritting his teeth.

"Loudred!" Henry calls out his Pokemon. Loudred shakes his head and smiles. "Loouuuddd~" He gives a thumbs up to his trainer "Alright! Now use Hyper Voice!" Loudred inhales and and opens his mouth, releasing a beam of air with blue circles in it.

"Bla!" Blaziken grit his teeth as he covers his ears. "Blaziken! Blaze!"

"Blaziken! Quick! Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken's fist starts glowing a light blue and he runs at Loudred, uppercutting him, sending him up in the air.

"Lo-loudred!" He gris his teeth as he hit the ground. He slowly starts to sit up and shakes his head. "Loudred!"

"Alright Loudred, we're not giving up just yet! Uproar! GO!" Loudred stomped his feet and opened his mouth, giving a loud yell as blue sound waves come out his mouth towards Blaziken.

"Blaaaziken!" He covers his ears, gritting his teeth a bit.

"I think Henry actually has a chance!" Alfred smiles and stands up. "GO HENRY GO!"

Gilbert cackles. "You can do this Henry!"

"Totototototodiiiiiiile!" Totodile jumps up and down, cheering on Loudred as he stands by Henry's side.

"Now! Brick Break!" Loudred's fist glows white and he charges at Blaziken and swings his fist at him.

"Agility!" Monika crosses her arms and calls out.

Blaziken nods and seemingly disappears making Loudred's eyes go wide and fall over on his stomach as he misses. He stands up and looks around as Blaziken reappears and disappears over and over again. He could barely keep up with his movements.

"My Blaziken is my fastest Pokemon. No one has yet to be able to keep up with his amazing speed. Now Blaziken! High Jump Kick!"

Blaziken appears behind Loudred and jumps at him, knee glowing a red orange color. He strikes Loudred on the back, making him fly through the air and land hard on the ground.

"No! Loudred!" Henry grips his hair and Totodile covers his eyes.

Loudred slowly lifts himself up and shakes his head. He pants and dusts off his leather vest and adjusts it a bit. "Loudred! Lou!" He stomps his feet and glares at Blaziken.

Henry sighs in relief. "Oh man I was worried...okay! Looks like Loudred isn't done yet!"

"Your Pokemon has taken two super effective hits, yet he still stands. I have to admit, he is very tough. You have done a good job training him, but lets see if that's going to be enough! Blaziken! Blaze Kick!"

"Alright Loudred! Hyper Voice! GO!" Loudred inhales deeply and releases a stream of hair with blue circles inside at Blaziken who grit's his teeth and covers his ears. He lands on the ground, the flame on his foot going out.

Henry grins and sets his hands on his hios. "Haha! Take that! See? I have some strategy! Now Loudred! Bulldoze!" Loudred lifts up his foot and slams it down, creating shockwaves and the ground to shake.

Blaziken flinches and grits his teeth. "Bl-blaze!"

"Now! Brick Break!" Loudred's fist starts to glow white and he charges at Blaziken, rearing back his fist and slamming it in Blaziken's face. "That's the stuff!" He laughs and sets his hands on his hips.

"Well, Henry seems to be doing pretty well out there." Gilbert cackles and grins. "I think he can win this!"

"Go Henry!" Alfred whistles and laughs, cheering loudly for his friend.

"Alright Blaziken! Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken lunges forward, fist glowing light blue. He swing his fist up and uppercuts Loudred under the chin, sending him flying up and hitting on the ground, landing on his back.

"Hey! Loudred! Can you still battle?!" Henry calls out to his Pokemon. "I know you can still do it buddy! Come on! Rock and roll!" He grins and laughs.

Loudred slowly sits up and grits his teeth. "Lo-loudred...!" He slowly stands up and starts to stomp his feet and waves his arms around.

"You are at a serious disadvantage. I hope you are aware of that." Monika crosses her arms. "He is strong, I will admit that, but he won't be able to win at this rate."

"Hey! I can always count on Loudred to stick it out! He may have taken some serious hits, but don't count him out yet! He's a strong determined Pokemon and I know he can win this! Give it your all Loudred! Rock out LOUD!" He grins and throws his fist up in the air.

Loudred stomps his feet, smiling big and grinning at his trainers words. He was going to win this for sure! He had to! This was his first gym battle and he wasn't going to let his trainer down. He lets out a mighty battle cry and was then enveloped in a white shimmering light. He grew bigger, tubes growing out of his body, leather vest fitting a bit more snugly against him, his mouth grew wider as well. Soon the light disappeared and holds up his fists and roars.

"EXPLOOOUUUUUDDDDD!" He then starts shredding on his air guitar.

Henry blinks and laughs. "Loudred! You evolved! Wow! That's soooo radical!" He grins and jumps up, hitting his heels together. He takes out his Pokedex and aims it at his newly evolved Pokemon. _Exploud, the Loud Noise Pokémon. Exploud is able to incite Earthquakes with its powerful voice. Once it sucks in air through the holes all over its body, a loud attack is sure to follow_

"Whhoooaaaa...I've never seen an Exploud this close up before!" Alfred grins. "I think Henry has way more of a chance this time!"

Exploud starts to jam out on his air guitar. "ExplououoOUOuouoUd!" He yells and adjusts his leather jacket a bit.

Henry laughs and nods. "Alright Exploud! It's all up to you! We can win this! With your rocking spirit we can beat her!"

Monika nods and crosses her arms. "Your Pokemon may have evolved, but this isn't over yet! Blaziken! Use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken's foot becomes enveloped in flames and he jumps into the air, aiming his flaming foot at Exploud.

"Alright! Hyper Voice!" Exploud starts to gather air through the many holes on his body then opens his mouth. He releases light blue rings from his mouth.

"Bla!" He grits his teeth and covers his ears. The flame on his foot goes away and he lands on the ground.

"Alright! Now time for a new move! EARTHQUAKE!" Henry grins and points forward.

"Exploud!" He jumps up into the air and slams back down, causing shockwaves and the earth to shake and quake.

"Blaaaa!" He cries out as he takes the super effective hit. He falls on one of his knees and takes a few deep breathes.

Henry grins big. "Alright! We got her on the ropes! Now let's finish Exploud! One final super powerful attack!" He nods, his sunglasses shining.

"Exploud!" He looks back at Henry and gives a thumbs up, grinning big.

"Alright Exploud! Time for Hammer Arm!"

"Blaziken! Use your High Jump Kick! GO!"

Blaziken stands up and jumps into the air, aiming one of his knees at Exploud as it glows orange. Exploud's arm glows white and he jumps straight forward Blaziken, aiming his fist at his knee. The two attacks connect, a spark forming before an explosion happened, making smoke cover the area. Everyone coughs and tries to see what happened.

When the smoke starts to clear up a bit, both Pokemon were standing there, panting, ready to fall over. Exploud narrows his eyes, taking in deep breathes and flinching a bit. Blaziken smirks a bit and takes a step forward and flinches, his leg shaking from his hurt knee. A soft breeze blew through the field.

A soft thud was heard as one of the Pokemon fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Blaaa..." It was Blaziken!

Blaziken is unable to battle! The winner is Exploud! Victory goes to the challenger, Henry!" The ref declares.

Henry jumps up and laughs. "YES SWEET! I KNEW WE COULD DO IT!" He runs up to Exploud and hugs him around the neck. The Pokemon rubs his head against him and grins.

Monika nods and returns her Pokemon to his Pokeball. "You were amazing out there Blaziken, thank you very much." She walks up to Henry and his Pokemon, presenting him with a Gym Badge. "As proof that you have beaten me in a battle, I present to you, the Storm Badge."

Henry carefully takes it and nods. "Thanks!" He holds up his badge. "I GOT A STORM BADGE!" He grins proudly.

"NOW!" She turns to the other three. "Which one of you is next up?" She raises a brow, arms crossed.

Ludwig stood up. "That would be ma'am. My name is Ludwig, and I look forward to battling you." He nods.

With Henry receiving his fifth badge, it was time for Ludwig to battle against Monika. Will he be able to be victorious? Or will he fail this challenge? Tune in next time to see!


	87. Chapter 87: Fighting The Fifth! (Ludwig)

**Hello all! I hope you enjoy Ludwig's battle! I'm sure you all have been waiting patiently for it! I know you're excited!**

Ludwig took a deep breath as he stands on the battle field, looking at the gym leader Monika. She was a formidable opponent indeed and Henry had a hard time against her. But he was sure he could win if he tried hard enough and kept his head on his shoulders. He takes off a Pokeball from his belt, pressing the small button to make it grow bigger to fit the palm of his hand.

"Alright, this is going to be tough, but I know you can do this. I believe in you. Now! Archen, I choose you!" He throws his Pokeball and with a flash Archen comes out, waving his arms around, really excited to battle.

She chuckles a bit and nods. "A rock and flying type...it's very rare you see an Archen. Quite impressive." She takes out a Pokeball from her belt and throws it up. With a flash, her Pokemon was released. Machoke grins and flexes his muscles, trying to show off a bit.

Ludwig nods and takes a deep breath. "Alright! Make sure to give it your all Archen! Let's start off with a Wing Attack!" Archen nods, charging forward, wing's glowing white.

"Dodge! Then use Cross Chop!" Machoke nods and jumps in the air, making Archen skid to a stop and look around, confused. up above, Machoke crosses his arms into an X formation and they start to glow white. He turns upside down, aiming down at the opposing Pokemon.

Ludwig's eyes go wide. "ARCHEN LOOK OUT!" He calls to his Pokemon.

"Arch?!" His eyes go wide as the Pokemon crashes into him from above. A cloud of debris surrounds the two Pokemon and Machoke then jumps back, feet sliding against the ground a bit.

"Archen! Are you going to be alright?!" Ludwig calls to his Pokemon. He was glad he knew his Pokemon wasn't weak against fighting type moves because that was a very strong attack.

Archen was lying on the ground, eyes shut tight. He slowly starts to get up. That attack knocked the wind out of him.

"Alright! Now let's use Thunder Punch!" Monika points forward. Machoke's fist sparks yellow electricity and then a ball of yellow electricity surrounds his fist. He runs towards Archen, rearing back his electrified fist.

"Alright! Dragon Breath! GO!" Archen looks at Machoke and opens his mouth, releasing a transparent beam with white rings around it at him.

"Ma!" Machoke grits his teeth as he was hit and pushed back. He lands on his back, sliding back a bit. He grits his teeth as he sits up and rubs his head. "Machoke ma." It was a serious hit.

Ludwig smirks. "That's the way to do it Archen!" He nods and grips his fist.

"Go Ludwig! Keep it up Archen!" Henry whistles and cheers.

"Toooototototottttoooooodile!" Totodile jumps up and down, waving his arms around.

"Alright! Archen is looking really good out there, right?!" Alfred beams, sparkles floating around his face. "YOU CAN WIN THIS DUDE!"

Monika chuckles. "Your friends have great trust in your abilities I see. Now, I must ask, did you have a plan when it was your turn? Or were you going to wing it like your friend over there?"

Ludwig chuckles a little. "Well, I admit sometimes Henry needs to think before he battles, but I do have a set plan and strategy. It's my preferred method of battling in all honesty."

She nods. "Right. I like the sound of that. Machoke! Focus Energy!"

Machoke jumps up and he flexes his muscles, his arm and back muscles growing bigger. "Machoke~"

"Wait what does Focus Energy do again?" Henry asks as he scratches his head.

Gilbert clears his throat and puts on a thick pair of glasses. "It simply allows critical hits to land more easily." He informs.

Henry nods and rubs his chin. "Right. Got it!" He smiles.

"Wait where did those glasses come from?" Alfred asks, tilting his head.

"Toto!" Totodile nods and crosses his arms, totally understanding.

"Now use Crunch!" Archen's sharp fangs glow white and he charges at Machoke.

"Brace yourself Machoke!" Machoke nods and crosses his arms in front of him. He flinches when Archen chomps down on one of them. Monika crosses her arms and nods. "Alright! Now use Revenge!"

"Ma~" He grins and an orange aura surrounds him. Archen's eyes go wide as he lets go of him. Machoke releases a burst of orange aura that hits Archen and sends him flying back. He slides back when he lands on the ground.

"Revenge...I am very familiar with that move..." Ludwig mutters to himself. Archen slowly starts to sit up and shakes his head a bit. He jumps up and flaps his wings. "You're not giving up yet I see! I'm glad!" He smiles and nods. "Now! Wing Attack once more!"

"ARCH!" He charges forward, wings glowing white. He jumps up, slamming one of his wings into Machoke's gut, making his eyes go wide and stumble back. Archen jumps up, uppercutting him in the chin with his other glowing wing and jumps up and down happily. He was doing a happy dance that resembles Totodile's.

"Totot~ DILE! Toto~ DILE!" He was doing his own happy dance as well.

"Your Pokemon is quite strong, I must admit. You are quite the trainer." She crosses her arms and nods at him.

Ludwig nods at her. "Your Pokemon is quite strong as well. I am glad to be able to battle you."

"...anyone else seeing the similarities between these two?" Alfred asks, tilting his head.

"Yep, it's weird..." Gilbert said, scratching his head.

"Machoke! Time for Thunder Punch!" Machoke's fist becomes surrounded in an orb of yellow electricity and charges at Archen, swinging his fist at him.

"Dodge!" Archen flaps his wings and jumps back, just missing the electrified fist. "Now! Dragon Breath!" Archen inhales and releases a transparent beam with white rings around it.

"MA!" His eyes go wide as the beam hits him in the face, sending him flying back and landing on the ground. He groans and slowly starts to sit up.

"Alright! Let's finish this with one last attack Archen! GO!" Ludwig points forward.

Archen nods and smiles. He Jumps in the air and spins around. He then releases a powerful jet of water from the tip of his tail at Machoke, whose eyes went wide when he was hit. Archen lands on the ground and smiles.

"Whoa! That was Aqua Tail!" Henry stands up and smiles.

"Sweet! He learned a new move!" Alfred laughs and grins.

"Maaaachoke..." Machoke was lying on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Machoke is unable to battle! The winner is Archen!" The ref declares.

Ludwig sets his hand over his chest and sighs in relief. "Thank you so much Archen. That was a very good battle. Return!" He returns Archen to his Pokeball and takes a deep breath.

Monika returns her Pokemon and nods. "Thank you Machoke. You were great out there." She switches Pokeballs. "You're quite the skilled battler Ludwig."

Ludwig nods. "Thank you ma'am. You are quite good yourself! I can see why you're a gym leader." He takes out his next Pokeball and presses the button to make it grow bigger. "Shall we proceed?"

She crosses her arms and nods. "Indeed we shall."

"Wow...anyone else keep thinking they're a lot alike...?" Henry tilts his head a bit.

"Duuuude I was just thinking that..." Alfred scratches the top of his head.

Gilbert crosses his arms and nods. "I know right?! It's super weird!" He grips his hair. "I'm freaking out!"

"Alright! Then come on out! Turtwig!" Ludwig throws his Pokeball and with a flash Turtwig was released and stomps on the ground.

"Alright Primeape! Let's go!" Monika throws her Pokeball and with a flash Primeape was released. He jumps up and down, punching the air.

"Alright Turtwig! This is your first Gym Battle! So keep your eyes peeled!" Ludwig crosses his arms.

"Turtwig!" He stomps one of his feet and nods. He was raring to go!

"Alright Primeape! Keep your guard up and your eyes peeled!" She crosses her arms and nods.

"Wooooow, this is so weird...they're like twins!" Henry crosses his arms and tilts his head a bit.

"Man you're right! This is weird! It's like Ludwig is battling an older girl version of himself!" Alfred grips his hair.

"Alright Turtwig! Vine Whip! GO!" Vines came out from under Turtwig's shell and starts to hit and whip Primeape.

"Alright Primeape! Grab those vines and pull him forward!" Primeape grabs both vines with one of his fists. He yanks them back, pulling a surprised Turtwig forward. "FIRE PUNCH!" Primeape's fist becomes surrounded in flames and he slams his fist into Turtwig while letting go of his vines and sending him flying back and hitting the ground.

Ludwig's eyes went wide. "TURTWIG!" He yells and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I didn't think he'd know such a super effective move..." He rubs his chin in thought and hums. "Alright! Razor Leaf! GO!" He points forward.

Turtwig whips hi heads, releasing razor sharp spinning leaves from the sprout on his head at Primape. "Turtwiiiiiig!"

"Alright Primeape! Dodge!" Primeape nods and jumps out of the way of the spinning leaves and snorts, punching the air and jumping side to side.

Ludwig narrows his eyes. "He's fast...and has very powerful punches...quite the formidable foe indeed..."

Turtwig narrows his eyes. "Tuuuurt..." He scratches his foot against the ground. "Turtwig!" He looks back at Ludwig and nods.

Ludwig blinks and nods slowly. "Right! Alright Turtwig! Absorb!" The sprout on the top of Turtwig's head glows red and a beam shoots out and hits Primeape, making the Pokemon glow red. He starts to suck out the energy from the Pokemon.

Ludwig smiles. "Good job! Now use Razor Leaf!" When the beam disappears Turtwig swings his head and releases razor sharp leaves that hit Primeape and makes him stumble back.

"Attacking right after his energy was drained...quite the good strategy." She nods and chuckles, rubbing her chin. "Alright Primeape! Double Team! GO!"

Primeape nods and glows white, creating multiple copies that surround Turtwig. Turtwig looks around, trying to figure out which one was the real one.

"Alright! Now up!" Half of the clones jumped up in the air. "Fire Punch!" The ones on the ground lunge forward, fists engulfed in flames.

Ludwig blinks a few times, taken back by the strategy. Creating clones then half of them jumping up? So the real one could either be on the ground or in the air! But...he has to assume the real one is on the ground since those are the ones attacking...maybe the ones jumping were just a distraction! "Vine Whip! Hit them all Turtwig!"

The Pokemon nods and two vines come out the bottom of his shell and he spins around, hitting all the clones on the ground with his vines, but none were the real Primeape! "Turt?!" His eyes go wide in confusion.

"Now! Stone Edge!" She points up at the ones in the air. They all had sharp grey rocks orbiting around them and fire them down at Turtwig.

Turtwig cries out as sharp rocks rain down on him, creating a cloud of smoke to quickly appear. The clones disappear and Primeape lands on the ground in front of his trainer and snorts.

"Whoooaa...I don't even know what just happened..." Alfred blinks, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "But that was pretty epic..."

Henry nods. "Oh yeah, you got that right...I mean, she confused him...then made an attack, but it wasn't the real attack! The just! Man she's good!"

Ludwig had a little sweat building on his forehead. "You fooled me by having the clones on the ground attack, knowing I'd think the ones jumping was just a distraction. Then when all the clones were wiped out and mass confusion set in you did your actual attack. That is an amazing strategy I must admit. I am very impressed."

She nods. "Thank you. It took awhile to master it, but it always succeeds into confusing my opponents. But not many can understand the strategy completely. So I am quite glad you understand what I was going for." She crosses her arms and nods.

Gilbert groans and rubs the back of his neck. "Man, it's soooo weird! They act so much aliiiiike!" He whines and falls over.

Henry chuckles lightly. "Come on Gilbert, I mean it's not...okay it's pretty weird, but it could be worse...? Come on don't look so down! Get up." He pouts.

Totodile shakes his head. "Toto..."

Tutwig slowly stands up and shakes his head. "Tu-turtwig..." He pants softly. He was taken by surprise, sure, but he wasn't going to give in just yet!

"Alright Turtwig! We're not done just yet! Let's show them your power! Now let's go!" Ludwig points forward, determination in his voice.

"Tuuuuuuurt!" Turtwig cries out and was enveloped in a shimmering white light. He grew bigger and something grew out from his back. When the light disappears his shell now stretches from his forehead to the tip of his tail, he was bigger, and now had bushes growing off his back.

"Is...he evolved..." Ludwig blinks a few times and takes out a Pokedex. _Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow light to shine on the tree on its shell. _

Ludwig smiles and nods. "Alright Grotle! With your new found power, I know we can win this! So, are you ready?!"

"GROTLE!" His Pokemon cries out, scratching his foot against the ground.

Monika chuckles and crosses her arms. "Alright Primeape! Let's use Fire Punch!" Primeape's fist was engulfed in flames as he charges at Grotle.

"Grass Knot!" Grotle's eyes glow green and growing up from the ground were two glowing green leaves that tie together. Primeape's eyes go wide as he trips and lands flat on his face. "Now! Vine Whip!" Vines come out from under his shell and pick up Primeape by the legs and swings him, then slams him down on the ground.

Primeape flinches a bit and shuts his eyes tight. "Pri-priiime..."

"Stay strong Primeape! I know you can break free!" Monika calls to her Pokemon. "We're not out of this yet!"

"I hate to say this, but this battle is over! Primeape! RAZOR LEAF!" Grotle lifts up Primeape and holds him in the air then releases spinning sharp leaves, much bigger and sharper than before, that make contact and hit Primeape, creating a puff of white smoke to appear around him. Grotle releases him and he falls to the ground.

"Priiime..." When the smoke clears Primeape was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Primeape is unable to battle! The winner is Grotle!" The ref declares.

"YEAH!" His friends cheer for him and laugh, jumping up and down, hugging each other.

Grotle Smiles and sighs in relief. "Grotle..."

Ludwig takes out his Pokeball. "Thank you Grotle. You can take a nice long rest." He nods and returns him to his Pokeball.

Monika nods and returns her Pokemon to its Pokeball. "Thank you Primeape, you were very strong out there. Good job." She nods. "Now Ludwig, you have defeated both of my first two Pokemon without losing one. How are you feeling right now? You think you can defeat my last one with no trouble at all?" She asks, arms crossed, brow raised.

The trainer shakes his head. "I do not know if I can defeat your last Pokemon with just one of mine. I can't let my past two victories go to my head. If I do, that will lead to my downfall. So I have to keep my mind sharp. You are a gym leader after all, so you won't be easy to beat."

She smiles a bit and nods. "That's what I like to hear. This shall be a very interesting battle." She took out a Pokeball from her belt and tosses it up and down. "Alright! Blaziken! I choose you!" She throws the Pokeball.

"I am very much looking forward to this battle." Ludwig takes out a Pokeball from his belt and throws it. "Metang! Time for battle!"

With a flash, both Pokemon were released and seemed ready for battle. Blaziken got into a fighting stance, eyes focused and ready to go. Metang levitates in the air and looking ready to go.

Ludwig took a deep breath and nods. "Alright. We can do this..." He whispers to himself. "Alright! This is your very first Gym Battle Metang! I know we can win this! Just keep focused and we can do this together!"

"Metang!" It nods and gets ready to attack on Ludwig's command.

"Let's start this off with Zen Headbutt!" Metang twists its arms, aiming them backward and flies forward, the spike on its face glowing light blue.

"Alright! Counter with Flame Charge!" Blaziken was surrounded in red orange flames and charges forward. The two crash into each other, creating a cloud of black smoke to form around them. They both jump back through the cloud of smoke. Well Metang floats back rather than jump back.

"Alright Blaziken! It's time for Sky Uppercut! GO!" Blaziken's fist becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. He charges forward and uppercuts Metang under the body, sending him flipping up in the air.

"Metang!" Ludwig looks up at his Pokemon, eyes wide. Metang stops itself from spinning and shakes its body a bit, blinking a few times. "Alright! Time for Metal Claw!" Metang flies down toward Blaziken, its claws glowing a metallic grey. It slashes the opposing Pokwmon.

"Wait...why aren't they using attacks that'll do more damage? I mean Metang is weak against fire and Blaziken is weak against psychic." Henry scratches the top of his head.

Alfred shrugs. "Dude I have no idea what's going on in their heads...but I don't think I wanna know...or even be able to understand." He chuckles lightly and rubs the back of his head. "You got any clues Gil?"

Gilbert blinks. "Well...to be honest. I have no idea." He groans an scratches his head.

"Now! Time for Flame Charge!" Blaziken was surrounded in red orange flames. He then charges at Metang.

"Alright! Psychic! GO!" Metang's eyes glow light blue and Blaziken becomes outlined in the same energy. He stops midair and tries to move but cant. Metang slams him into the ground before releasing him from its psychic power.

"Bla-Blaaaa..." Blaziken slowly got up and shakes his head. "Blaziken!"

"Blaziken! Time for High Jump Kick!" Blaziken jumps at Metang, his knee glowing orange.

"Alright Metang! Full force Zen Headbutt! GO!" Metang twists its arms behind him and rockets forward, the spike on its face glowing light blue.

The two ram into one another once more. Blaziken's knee hits Metang's glowing spike. They push against each other, sparking electricity between the two power packed attacks. They push each other back.

"Alright Metang! Once More! Zen Headbutt!" It launches itself at Blaziken, slamming into the Pokemon and sending him sliding back on his feet.

"Alright! Now it's time for Flame Charge once more! Give it all you've got!" Blaziken nods, enveloped in flames. He charges forward.

"IRON DEFENSE!" Metang was outlined in a blue aura and shines for a second before Blaziken comes slamming into Metang and sends it crashing into the ground, sliding back a bit.

"Are you alright Metang? Can you still battle?" Metang nods and levitates back up in the air. "Alright! That's what I like to see!"

"Good strategy using Iron Defense to lessen the damage done by the super effective move." She crosses her arms and nods. "Alright Blaziken! Let's keep up the pressure! Time for Agility!" Blaziken nods, disappearing and reappearing all around the opposing Pokemon, gaining speed.

Metang looks around, not sure what to do now. "Metang?!" It was getting confused.

"Hang tight Metang! Don't worry! Use Iron Defense!" Metang is outlined in a blue aura then shines for a moment. "Now once more!" Metang shines again, its defense raising even more.

"NOW! Flame Charge!"

"Zen Headbutt!"

Blaziken was surrounded in red orange flames. Metang twists its arms behind its back and the spike on its face glows light blue. They both charge at one another. When they connect, a cloud of smoke is creating and they both push each other back.

"It looks like both our Pokemon are quite evenly matched. You are a very good trainer Ludwig. Now, I have to ask! Why did you decide to go on our journey? What is your goal? To be a Pokemon Master? A Champion? Maybe even apart of the Elite Four? Perhaps you wish to be a Gym Leader one day?" She crosses her arms.

Ludwig looks down. "I...honestly. I am not sure what I want to do once I get older..." He looks up, a fire in his eyes, and determination written on his face. "But even if I don't know what exactly I want to do in the long run, I DO know I wish to defeat eight gyms, go to the Silver Conference and try to win! So with that goal in mind, I shall battle hard!"

She smiles a bit and nods. "I can tell, whatever you choose to do, you'll be very excellent at. Now! Show me that determination! Let's finish this! Blaziken! High Jump Kick!"

Blaziken jumps at Metang, knee glowing orange as he aims it at it.

"Alright Metang! You can take it! Block it!" Metang crosses its arms infront of it, taking the hit. It was pushed back a little bit, but stayed in the air as Blaziken pushed his knee into it, trying to knock it down. Metang pushes him back with its arms and narrows its eyes.

Blaziken lands on his feet and slides back. "Blaaaa..."

"NOW! Psychic!" Metang's eyes glow light blue and Blaziken was then outlined in the same color. Metang brings him up then slams him down into the ground with his strong telekinetic powers. Ludwig smiles and nods. "Good job Metang! Keep up the good work!"

Blaziken pushes himself up and shakes his head a bit. "Blaziken..."

"Alright Blaziken! This is going to be the final attack! Give it all you've got! Flame Charge! One more time!"

"Now! You're most powerful Zen Headbutt! GO!"

Blaziken was surrounded in red orange flames. Metang twists his arms behind him and launches itself toward Blaziken, the spike on its face glowing light blue. They collide once more, creating a thick cloud of smoke to appear.

Ludwig and Monika both cough and squint as they try to see what happened. Once the smoke clears, both Pokemon were still up, but were panting heavily. They stared at one another, waiting for the other to fall over.

"Blaaa..."

"Meeeet..."

The tension was thick. All was quiet. Then Blaziken flinches and falls over with swirly eyes. Metang flinches and falls from the air, hitting the ground with swirly eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This round is a tie! But since the gym leader has no Pokemon able to battle, victory goes to the challenger! Ludwig!" The ref declares.

"YEAAAHHHH!" His friends cheer and laugh.

Ludwig sighs in relief and sets his hand on his chest. "Thank you Metang, you did an amazing job." He holds up his Pokeball. "I am very proud of you right now." He smiles lightly and returns him to his Pokeball.

Monika takes out her Pokeball. "Thank you Blaziken, you were fantastic." She nods and returns him to his Pokeball. She walks up to Ludwig and presents him with the Storm Badge. "Proof that you have bested me in battle. I wish you luck on your journey across the Johto region. I shall be rooting for you in the Silver Conference." She smiles and nods.

He smiles and takes the badge. "Thank you. I appreciate this. You were a very good opponent and I hope to battle you once more in the future."

She chuckles softly and nods. "Alright. When you feel like you've gotten stronger, feel free to challenge me once more. I can promise you I will continue to grow stronger as well."

Ludwig holds out his hand and Monika takes it into a nice firm handshake. Monika looks at the remaining two. "Now! Which one of you is next!?" Her eyes narrow a bit.

Gilbert stands up and smirks. "That would be me~ Kesesese~! The awesome Gilbert is up next and ready to battle!"

With a nice firm handshake, Ludwig obtains his fifth gym badge! Now it was Gilbert's turn to show everyone what he's got! Will he be able to defeat Monika? Or will his over confidence be the end of him? Tune in next time to find out!


	88. Chapter 88: Fighting The Fifth (Gilbert)

**I am soooo sorry this is so late everyone! I feel terrible for making you all wait so long! I know I promised once a month but I can't even do that! Ugh...I at least got this chapter up! I hope you all can forgive me! **

Gilbert grins and cackles loudly. "Alright! So it's my time to shine!" He grins and crosses his arms, standing on the battlefield. "You battled my friend, then you battled my bruder! It's time to battle the AWESOME Gilbert!" He cackles and puffs out his chest.

Monika raises a brow and crosses her arms. "Well...you seem full of yourself, you do realize this, yes?" She raises a brow.

He blinks a few times. "I know, but...hey! Let's just get to battling already!" He waves his arms around then takes a Pokeball from off his belt.

"Who do you think he's going to use?" Henry scratches the top of his head.

Alfred shrugs. "I have no clue bro, but I'm sure it'll be sweeeet~!" He laughs loudly and slaps Henry on the back.

Monika takes out a Pokeball from her belt and throws it. "Let's go! Primeape!"

Gilbert cackles and takes a Pokeball off from his belt. "Alright! Carvanha! Let's go!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Alfred, Henry, Ludwig, and Monika all yell. His friends fell over off the bench and groan a bit.

"Is...is Gilbert dumb...?" Henry had to ask and groans.

"I think my bruder has gone off the deep end to be honest...I'm very worried about him..." Ludwig sighs heavily.

"Dude is gonna lose..." Alfred adds.

With a flash, both Pokemon are released. Carvanha was flopping on the ground, but looks ready to battle none the less.

Monika sweatdrops and rubs her temples. "Are...you sure you want this to be your first Pokemon...?"

Gilbert cackles and crosses his arms. "Just you watch! Alright Carvanha! Use Aqua Jet!" He points forward, his eyes glinting.

"Car!" She smiles as water surrounds her and she launches up, floating up in the air and grinning big. "Car! Vanha!"

Monika's eyes go wide. "Amazing...using Aqua Jet to move more freely across the battlefield...maybe I have underestimated you Gilbert...this shall be an interesting battle..."

"Whoa! Did you guys know about this?!" Henry looks pretty impressed and laughs.

Both Alfred and Ludwig shake their heads, not having any clue Gilbert had been working on something like this.

"Alright Carvanha! Let's show 'em how strong you are! Now it's time for Crunch!" He grins and points forward. Carvanha swims forward, mouth open and teeth glowing white.

"Alright Primeape, dodge! Then Thunder Punch!" Primape jumps to the side, avoiding Carvanha's snapping teeth. His fist then sparks yellow electricity and a ball of electrical energy surrounds it. He charges forward and slams his fist into Carvanha, electrocuting her.

"Ooohhh, a super effective hit right off the bat..." Henry comments and hums. "But I know this won't dampen their spirits!" He grins and chuckles lightly.

Alfred whistles. "You go Gilbert!" He yells loudly to him and stands up, whistling even louder.

"Alright Carvanha! Now it's time for Swift!" Carvanha opens her mouth and releases golden stars at the opposing Pokemon.

Primeape holds up his arm to try and shield himself as the stars hit him. "Primeape!"

"Now! Aqua Jet!" Carvanha launches herself at Primeape, ramming into his gut and sending him tumbling and rolling on the ground. "Don't underestimate my Pokemon!" He grins and points forward.

"Are you alright Pimeape?" She calls to her Pokemon. Primeape jumps up and starts to punch the air and jump from side to side. "That's the fighting spirit I like to see! NOW! Stone Edge!" Primeape sharp grey rocks start to orbit around his body. He fires them at Carvanha.

"Dodge! Then use Scald!" Carvanha swiftly swims around the sharp grey rocks and opens her mouth, releasing a stream of hot steamy water to hit Primeape.

The Pokemon turns red and jumps up, flailing his legs and arms around, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "PRIMEAPE! PRIIIIIME!" It was really hot and he runs around, trying to cool himself down.

"Primeape! Get a hold of yourself this instant! Calm down! It's going to be alright! Take a few deep breathes!" She calls to her Pokemon, trying to calm him down at least a little bit.

"NOW! Aqua Jet!" Carvanha launches straight at Primeape, sending him flying back and hitting the ground, sliding back on his back, flinching a bit.

"WOW! Gilbert is giving it all he's got! Carvanha is pretty strong too!" Alfred laughs and holds up his fists, bouncing a little in his seat, eager to battle next.

"I am quite impressed. He hasn't used Carvanha that often either, considering she requires some sort of body of water to move around freely...but using Aqua Jet as a sort of movable water tank is quite brilliant. I wonder how he managed to think of such a thing."

"We'll have to ask him later. GO GILBERT!" Henry cheers. Totodile jumps up and down, waving his pom poms around.

"Primeape, are you still able to battle?" Primeape slowly starts to sit up and shakes his head. He jumps up and looks angry as the stress mark on his head throbs. "Alright! Now time to freeze her in her tracks with Ice Punch!"

He nods and swirling light blue energy surrounds his fists. He runs up and aims a punch at Carvanha.

"Now Carvanha! Dodge it!" Carvanha swims up, avoiding the icy punch. "Now! Swift!" Carvanha opens her mouth, releasing golden stars from it and hitting him.

"Prime!" He cries out as the golden stars explode upon contact and he shakes his head as the smoke clears. He snorts and jumps up and down, getting upset.

"Alright Primeape! Stone Edge! GO!" Sharp grey rocks orbit around his body and he fires them at Carvanha.

Carvanha tries to avoid the sharp rocks but were hit by a few that explode upon contact and fell to the ground, the water around her disappearing. "Ca-Car!"

"Carvanha! Get up! Come on! I know you can do it!" Gilbert calls to his Pokemon. "Now! Use Crunch once more! Come on!" He clenches his fists.

Carvanha lets the water her body and she launches herself at him, mouth open and teeth glowing white. She snaps her jaw on the top of his head.

"PRIIIIIIME!" Primeape's eyes widen and he runs around, waving his arms around.

"PRIMEAPE! CALM DOWN!" Monika yells to her Pokemon. She was trying to make him stop running around, but it didn't seem to be working. "SHAKE HER OFF!"

Primeape starts to shake his head around, attempting to shake her off. Carvanha keeps a tight hold on his head and growls a little bit.

"Alright Carvanha! Let go! Then use Scald!" Carvanha lets herself fling off his head and opens her mouth, releasing a hot steamy stream of water, hitting Primeape straight in the face.

Primeape jumps up and and whines a bit, trying to wipe his hot wet face.

"AQUA JET!" Carvanha comes rocketing straight at Primeape, not giving him anytime to react as she sends him flying back and landing on the ground with swirly eyes.

"PRIMEAPE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! Carvanha is the winner!" The ref declares.

Gilbert cackles and jumps up. "Great job Carvanha! I'm so proud of you!"

"Man, I can't believe it! That's soooo cool! Or rather, awesome! I knew you could do it buddy!" Henry laughs and waves his arms around.

Alfred whistles loudly. "You go Gilbro!" He laughs loudly and smirks. "I didn't loose faith in him one little bit." He winks and chuckles.

Gilbert took out Carvanha's Pokeball. "Alright time for a rest!" He grins and returns her. He switches Pokeballs and tosses his next one up and down. "Alright! Now it's your time to shine!"

Monika returns her Pokemon and nods. "You did a great job out there, I'm proud of you." She returns her Pokemon and takes out another Pokeball and tosses it up and down. "You are quite creative, that's for sure. I am looking forward to this next round. Now! Machoke! I choose you!" She throws her Pokeball.

Gilbert grins. "Grovyle! Time to show 'em what you've got!" He throws his Pokeball.

With a flash both Pokemon are released and ready to battle.

"Gro~" He grins and determination shines in his eyes.

"Machoke!" He flexes his muscles and grins.

"Alright Grovyle! Let's start this off with a Quick Attack! GO!"

"Gro!" He runs forward, a white streak of energy trailing behind him.

"Alright MAchoke! Take the hit!" Machoke nods and crosses his arms in front of him. When Grovyle slams into him, he slides back on his feet but stays up. "Now! Fire Punch!" flames surround on of his fists and he aims a punch at the opposing Pokemon.

"Dodge!" Grovyle moves his head to the side, avoiding the flaming fist. Gilbert cackles and grins. "Now! Leaf Blade!" The leaves on his forearms glow light green and form into sharp blades. He jumps and uppercuts Machoke under the chin then kicks him in the chest. He somersaults in the air and lands on his feet.

Machoke stumbles back and shakes his head. "Maaaachoke..." He narrows his eyes.

"Alright Machoke! Cross Chop!" Machoke crosses his arms into an X formation and charges forward.

"Agility!" Grovyle grins at Machoke and just as he was about to hit him, he seemingly disappears, making him stumble forward and look around. He disappears and reappears all around him. He stops behind him. "Mega Drain!" The leaf on the top of his head shoots out a green beam that hits Machoke and traps him inside. The beam turns red as it sucks out Machoke's energy. He releases him and the beam goes back to him, healing Grovyle some.

"Wow! Gilbert is showing her who's boss! He hasn't even taken any damage, yet he used Mega Drain to taunt her!" Alfred snorts. "Man that's our Gilbert for ya."

Ludwig sighs and crosses his arms. "He shouldn't be getting so cocky. It's going to mess him up, I just know it."

"Alright Machoke! Let's go and use Poison Jab!" Machoke's fists glow purple and he punches at Grovyle.

"Dodge!" Grovyle jumps up and above Machoke. "Now! Leaf Blade! GO!" Glowing green blades form on his forearms and he drops down, crossing his blades in an X formation, ready to slam them into him.

"Quick! Cross Chop! Protect yourself!" Machoke crosses his arms over his head as they glow white. Grovyle narrows his eyes and comes down straight on his arms with his blades. Sparks fly and an explosion occurs.

Smoke fills the battlefield making both trainers cough. Both Pokemon still stand, though Machoke looks ready to fall over.

Gilbert crosses his arms. "Kesese~ Because I've been sitting back and watching you battle two of my friends, I have a good idea on your battling style! So I think I have the advantage here!" He cackles and smirks at her.

Monika narrows her eyes. "Your cockiness is going to get you in some serious trouble one day. I'm far from beaten just yet! Machoke! Use Fire Punch!" Machoke nods and stands up, fire engulfing one of his fists. He runs forward, swinging his fist at Grovyle.

"Now Agility!" Grovyle seemingly disappears and reappears behind him. "Now! Let's finish this with Leaf Blade!" Grovyle's leaves on his forearms glow green and form into blades. He crosses them then lunges at Machoke, slashing them at the Pokemon and sliding a few feet away, a smirk on his face as his blades disappear.

"Wait...did he miss?" Henry asks, tilting his head a bit. Totodile tilts his head a bit as well, not sure what he just saw.

Machoke's eyes suddenly go wide and he falls over with a thud and swirly eyes. "Maaaaachoke..."

"Machoke is unable to battle! The winner is Grovyle!"

"Whoa...that didn't take long and Grovyle didn't take any damage..." Alfred said, very impressed.

Henry nods. "Oh yeah...that's true. Plus both Pokemon are still able to battle and his has a third Pokemon as well...So he's pretty set."

Ludwig sighs and crosses his arms. "Right...but he's still getting over confident and that will be his downfall. If he doesn't think clearly he's going to lose."

Monika returns her Machoke and nods. "Thank you very much Machoke. You did an amazing job out there." She switches Pokeballs and hums softly. "Alright Blaziken! Let's go! Front and Center!" She throws her Pokeball.

With a flash Blaziken comes out and does a roundhouse kick at the air. "Blaaaaz!"

"Alright Grovyle! Since you're still in perfect health, I'm sure you can handle her last Pokemon!" He grins and cackles. He is confident Grovyle could win this, even at his type disadvantage.

Monika narrows her eyes a bit. "Alright! It's time for Blaze Kick!" Blaziken nods and lunges forward, the end of his leg blazes in red and orange flames.

"Agility! GO!" Grovyle nods and seemingly disappears, avoiding the blazing kick. Gilbert grins and crosses his arms.

"Agility! Then use Blaze Kick once more!" Blaziken seemingly disappears and reappears behind Grovyle, startling him. He kicks him him the back, sending him flying forward sliding against the ground.

Gilbert grits his teeth. "Okay...so he's fast..." He takes a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "You okay Grovyle?!"

"G-gro..." Grovyle nods and slowly stands up. "Vyle!" The may have been super effective, but he wasn't giving in just yet!

"Leaf Blade!" Grovyle charges forward, the three leaves on each forearm form into a glowing blade.

"Flame Charge!" Red-orange flames surround Blaziken and he charges at Grovyle.

Blaziken rams straight into Grovyle, sending him flying back and hitting the ground.

"Grovyle! Are you alright?!" Gilbert calls out to his Pokemon, clenching his fists a bit.

Grovyle slowly stands up. "Gr-Gro~" He nods and takes a deep breath. He grins then takes a step forward and falls over with swirly eyes. "Vyyyle..."

"Grovyle is unable to battle! The winner is Blaziken!" The ref declares.

"Whoa...that was quick. I mean sure Grovyle is weak against fire, but still man, that was pretty fast." Henry scratches the top of his head. "I hope Gilbert will be alright..."

"I know he will be! Has has two Pokemon left! I'm sure Carvanha can handle this! She does have the advantage after all!" Alfred smiles and stands up. "Go Gilbert!"

"Remember, Carvanha is part dark which makes her weak to fighting, so they're about even." Ludwig informs and crosses his arms. He wasn't sure if Gilbert could do this. He was getting much to full of himself at the moment.

Gilbert takes out his Pokeball. "Alright Grovyle, you did a good job, return." He returns his Pokemon and switches. "Alright! Now I've got you! We'll be even with having the advantage! Kesesese~! Alright Carvanha! Let's go!" He throws her Pokeball and with a flash she is released, using her Aqua Jet move to float in the air.

"Don't get cocky. You'll lose sight of the fight. Now! Blaziken! Use Flame Charge!" Flames cloak Blaziken's body and he charges forward straight at her.

Alright! Aqua Jet! GO!" Carvanha charges straight at Blaziken. Gilbert grins. He was sure Carvanha can take care of him, being a water type and all that.

The two Pokemon collide into one another, causing a cloud of steam to appear around them. Carvanha flies back, hitting the ground, not surrounded in water. She growls and becomes surrounded in water once more and lifting up into the air. Blaziken slides back on his feet and narrows his eyes.

"Whoa...it doesn't look like Blaziken even felt that attack..." Henry couldn't help but comment, scratching the top of his head.

"Her Blaziken is strong, so it won't be easy to win..." Ludwig adds, crossing his arms. "I am sure Gilbert will figure this out soon, or at least I hope he does."

"Alright Time for Scald!" Carvanha opens her mouth and releases a steamy hot stream of water from her mouth at Blaziken.

Blaziken gets hit and grits his teeth, sliding back. "Bla! Blaziken!"

"Alright! Time for High Jump Kick!" Blaziken jumps knee first at Carvanha, his knee glowing a red-orange color.

"Dodge it Carvanha! GO!" Carvanha tries to avoid the attack, but Blaziken was much to fast. She cries out as she was hit and spins in the air, hitting the ground and rolling a little. Gilbert grits his teeth a bit. "Are you alright Carvanha...?"

"Ca-car..." She blinks a few times and is surrounded in water once more and lifts up from the ground. She pants and glares, not ready to give up.

"That's my girl!" He grins. "Tough to the very end! Now use Crunch!" Carvanha flies at Blaziken, mouth open and teeth glowing white.

"Alright! Counter now with Power-Up Punch!" Blaziken runs forward, his fist glowing orange. He swing it at Carvanha's open mouth.

Carvanha chomps down on the fist, causing an explosion between the two attacks. Carvanha cries out as she was thrown out of the cloud of smoke and hits the ground, sliding back. Blaziken jumps back, sliding on the ground with his feet.

"Caaar..."she has swirly eyes.

"Carvanha is unable to battle! The winner is Blaziken!" The ref declares.

Gilbert grits his teeth. "Carvanha...return." He returns her to her Pokeball and sets it on his belt. Who should he send out next? He was sure Carvanha would have been able to handle this...he was at a loss at the moment.

"Hey Gilbert! Don't give up!" Henry calls to his friend, trying to snap him out of it. "Just THINK! Come on! You can do this!" Totodile waves his arms around and jumps up and down.

"Yeah dude! Come on! Just take a step back and think! You can do this! We know you can do it!" Alfred calls to him as well.

"Use your head Bruder! We know you can win! Just think!" Ludwig tries to help out as well.

"Your friends seem to really care about you. It's quite nice. But you must choose your next Pokemon!" She crosses her arms. "I am sure you don't want to disappoint your friends by forfeiting now. You have one Pokemon left, choose wisely."

Gilbert closes his eyes, gritting his teeth. Who should he choose? He didn't know! He had to think. He takes a deep breath and points his head upward and opens his eyes. He just needs to calm down, collect his thoughts...he grins. "I got it!" He cackles and takes off a Pokeball from his belt. "Thanks guys! But don't worry! I'm winning this battle!"

Monika hums a bit and nods. "Alright Blaziken! Prepare yourself! And keep your guard up!" Blaziken nods and gets into a fighting stance, narrowing his eyes.

"Alright! I choose you! EXCADRILL!" Gilbert throws his Pokeball and with a flash Excadrill is released. Excadrill grins and lets out a mighty battle cry, stretching out his claws and grinning big. He was ready for a good battle.

"Excadriiiiillll~!" He grins and looks at his opponent. He seems tough, but not tough enough to defeat him! "Drililililil~!"

"I don't think Gilbert made a good choice...I mean Excadrill is weak to both fire AND fighting type attacks..." He scratches his head. "But I'm sure he has SOME sort of strategy...I hope..." Henry chuckles nervously.

"I'm guessing he knows Blaziken is weak against ground type moves and he's counting on that, but man...I dunno." Alfred chuckles lightly. "I'm sure he's gonna surprise us."

"First off! Iron Defense!" Excadrill nods, a blue aura outlines his body and shines for a second, his defense raising. "Great! Now keep your ground until I say otherwise!"

"Blaziken! Time to use Flame Charge!" Blaziken cloaks himself in a flames and charges at Excadrill.

"Now use Drill Run!" Excadrill brings his arms up, forming himself into a drill and jumps into the air, spinning rapidly. He charges straight at Blaziken.

The two Pokemon collide with one another, trying to push the other back. They push one another back and land on their feet, sliding back.

"Your Excadrill is quite tough, I must admit. But let's see if he will be able to defeat my Blaziken. Alright, time for Power-Up Punch! GO!" Blaziken narrows his eyes and he surrounds his fist in an orange aura. He runs towards him and rears his fist back.

"Mud Slap!" Excadrill slams both of his claws into the ground and pulls up two balls of mud. He throws them at Blaziken, both balls of mud hitting him in the eyes.

"Blaz!" He stops, the glow to his fist gone. He was trying to rub the mud from his eyes and grits his teeth.

"Alright! Now! Drill Run!" Excadrill forms into a drill and jumps into the air, spinning rapidly straight at Blaziken.

The opposing Pokemon cries out as he was struck with the super effective attack and flies back, slamming into the ground and slides back a bit.

"YEAH GILBERT!" Alfred stands up, grinning big and laughing loudly. "You show her who's boss!"

Gilbert cackles and puffs out his chest. "Alright! I'm back in business! Alright Excadrill, let's use Mud Slap once more!" Exacdrill nods, slamming his claws into the ground and pulls out two balls of mud. He throws the balls of mud at him.

"Now! Flame Charge!" Blaziken gets the mud out of his eyes and cloaks himself in flames. He charges forward, breaking the balls of mud apart, then rams into Excadrill. He sends him flying back and Excadrill hits the ground, landing on his back.

Gilbert grits his teeth. "Alright...that was a good hit...are you alright Excadrill? Come on! I know we can win this!" Excadrill slowly stands up and shakes his head. "Alright! Now use Iron Defense!"

He nods and outlines himself in a blue aura. He shines for a second, his defense raising. "Eeeeexcadrill!"

"Agility! Go!" Blaziken seemingly disappears and reappears all around Excadrill. "Power-Up Punch barrage now!"

"Blaziken!" He appears behind Excadrill and slams his orange aura covered fist slams in the back of Excadrill's head, making him stumble forward. He disappears and reappears to his left and slams his fist in the side of his head, making him stumble. Blaziken continues this onslaught of powerful punches that get stronger and stronger with each hit. Exacadrill took each hit, gritting his teeth and enduring each punch.

When the barrage finally ends, Excadrill pants softly. "E-Ex...cadrill..." He takes a step back and tries to catch his breath.

"Oh dude, Excadrill isn't looking so good right now...do you think Gilbert has a chance of winning this...?" Alfred looks at his friends, worrying about Gilbert and Excadrill.

"I do not know, but if he doesn't do something fast, Excadrill isn't going to last." Ludwig furrows his brows. "Though I'm not sure what he could do right now..."

Gilbert clenches his fists, trying to think of what he could do! Excadrill couldn't take much more damage! But what could he do to turn things around...? He suddenly got an idea and grins. "Alright! Hang tough I have an idea Excadrill! So please hang on! Use Sandstorm!"

Excadrill blinks and smirks, having a good idea of what he's planning. He brings his arms up over his head, forming into a drill. He jumps up and spins around, hitting the ground, whipping up streams of sand up and creating a tornado of sand to cover the whole field. He jumps up and lands on the ground, grinning big.

Blaziken blinks and grits his teeth as the sandstorm whiping up and he takes damage. "Blaziken!" He narrows his eyes.

"Sandstorm...yes, quite the good strategy..." Monika nods. "But I have a feeling he has something else up his sleeve, but what..." She rubs her chin in thought.

Gilbert smirks, crossing his arms. "Alright! Now time for Mud Slap!" Excadrill smirks and slams his claws into the ground and pulls up two balls of mud and throws them both at Blaziken.

Blaziken blinks and falls over as the two balls of mud hit him, which surprises him! They seem much harder and bigger than they did before.

"Did the attack somehow get stronger?" Monika furrows her brows, confused at the moment as the attack seems much stronger! What exactly was going on here?

"Sand Force!" Gilbert calls out, grinning big. "It's a special ability that raises the attack power of ground, rock, and steel type moves in a sandstorm! So his moves are now powered up!" He smirks.

"Alright! He's not out of this yet!" Henry smiles and nods.

"If he can avoid anymore super effective hits, then Excadrill has a chance!" Alfred adds in, being really excited right now, wanting to start his battle right now!

"That is quite the smart strategy. I can tell you do have the smarts to use it. Now let's see if this will be enough! Blaziken! Blaze Kick!" Blaziken charges forward, the end of his leg ablaze. He jumps in the air, aiming his flaming foot down at him.

"Alright Excadrill! Dodge! Then use Drill Run!" Excadrill back flips out of the way, making Blaziken slam his leg into the ground. He grins and forms himself into a drill and spins around rapidly and floats through the air straight at him.

"Dodge! NOW!" Monika calls out in a bit of a hurry, hoping he can dodge. Blaziken tries jumping up in the air to avoid the attack, but the sandstorm kicks up once more, making him flinch and take some damage.

"Blaaa!" He cries out when he was struck by the super effective attack and he's sent flying back, landing on his back. He slowly stands up and grits his teeth a bit. "Blaziken..."

"Alright Excadrill, we have him on the ropes now! Drill Run again!" Excadrill nods and forms into a drill and spins rapidly, flying straight at Blaziken and striking him and landing behind him with a smirk.

Blaziken fell on one knee and winces, gritting his teeth. "Bla-blazikeeen..."

Monika grits her teeth a little. She knew she had one last chance for this. She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "Alright Blaziken...one last move! Flame Charge!"

"Alright Excadrill! Drill Run one more time!" Gilbert points forward. One final attack should end this and decide the winner.

Both Pokemon face one another and nod. Excadrill forms into a drill and spins rapidly, charging at Blaziken. Blaziken cloaks himself in flames and charges at Excadrill. The sandstorm whips up once more, making Blaziken flinch but he continues his charge. The two attacks collide, creating a strong force that sends the sand blowing all over the place. Everyone shields their eyes and try and not get blown down. When everything settles, the two Pokemon were panting heavily and staring at one another.

"E-excadrill...~" He smirks.

"Bla-blaziken..." He nons at him and smirks a little bit. "Blaaa..." He falls over with swirly eyes. "ziken..."

"Blaziken is unable to battle! The winner is Excadrill! Victory goes to the challenger, Gilbert!" The ref declares.

Gilbert blinks a few times and shakes before jumping up. "KESESESE~! YES! I DID IT! I KNEW IT!" He runs up to Excadrill who was sitting on the ground and taking deep breathes. Gilbert hugs him around the neck. "Thanks a ton Excadrill! I knew you could do it!"

"Eeeeexcadrill..." He gives a light chuckle and smiles at him.

"You deserve a looooong rest." He smiles and returns him to his Pokeball.

Monika smiles and returns Blaziken. "Thank you Blaziken. You were amazing out there." She nods and walks over to Gilbert. "You were quite impressive out there and for your victory, I present to you, the Storm Badge." She holds out the badge to Gilbert.

He grins and takes it. "Thanks!" He holds it up and laughs. "I'VE GOT THE STORM BADGE!"

She turns to Alfred. "Now...you are the last one up, correct?"

Alfred grins and stands up. "You bet dudette!" He gives a thumbs up.

With Gilbert's victory against Monika, it was now time for Alfred to try and beat her. He's seen all his friends different ways of battling her and now he had to find his own way. Will he be able to beat her and get his badge? Tune in next time to find out!


End file.
